Ryuujin el Dios dragon del sueño infinito
by aten92
Summary: Issei un chico huerfano q no conocio a sus padres, obligado a madurar y defenderze solo desde muy niño. Despues de un inesperado acontesimiento su viva sufre un cambio q jamas uviera imaguinado, ahora con su nueva vida se enfrentara a diferentes enemigos y situaciones. IsseiXReynareXharem
1. PROLOGO

Este es un fic sin ánimos de lucro creado por mi amigo archangel y mi persona aten, basándonos en la historia original de High School DXD la cual no nos pertenece ya q su creador es el señor Ichiei n.n

Prologo

En un lugar llamado la brecha dimensional un vasto vacío infinito y silencioso adornado por coloridas luces como si fuesen una aurora boreal q se extienden a lo largo de este, un lugar el cual no era habitado por ninguna clase de vida hasta cierto evento inesperado, de este mismo vacío y silencioso lugar un ser nació. Conocido como "Ophis Ouroboros" (El infinito Dios dragón) con un poder irreal q la hacían merecedor de su nombre infinito.

Ophis quien avía adoptado la apariencia de una chica joven de cabello largo q le llegaba más abajo de sus rodillas, sus orejas eran puntiagudas de ojos negros vacíos sin emisiones con un vestido lolita gothig negro, vivió en este lugar por mucho tiempo le gustaba mucho por su silencio. Pero tiempo después dejo su hogar fue al mundo humano a observar pero para su mala suerte lo q vio la decepciono humanos matándose unos a otros, violaciones, robos, destrucción etc. viajo por varios lugares por un tiempo solo veía los mismos escenarios los cuales le parecían muy aburridos, al no encontrar nada de interés regreso a su hogar sin saber la sorpresa q le esperaba.

Su hogar ya era habitado por alguien más "El gran rojo" (El Dios dragón del apocalipsis), un ser con el mismo rango q ella pero con un poder mayor. Ophis furiosa debido a q su hogar avía sido robado arrebatándole su preciado silencio lejos de ella se enfrentó a este en una lucha de poderes fuera de todo limite q sacudían la brecha dimensional la batalla se prolongó por un tiempo pero el gran rojo domino a Ophis sin mucho esfuerzo, esta después de su derrota regreso a al mundo humano con la única intención de buscar la manera de derrotar al ladrón de su hogar para recuperarlo.

Varios cientos de años después, vagando por varios lugares decepcionada porque todos los seres con los q se encontraba eran más débil q ella demasiado débil lo cual no le ayudarían en absoluto en su objetivo, pensando en otra manera de recupera su hogar dado q su primera opción no dio resultado, solo pensó q si existiera un ser con un poder igual o un poco superior a ella entre los dos podrían desterrar al gran rojo de la brecha dimensional, la pregunta ahora es donde podria estar ese ser.

siguiendo su búsqueda sin mayor resultado, llego a una ciudad llamada khuon una vez allí sintió una pequeña pisca de energía algo familiar, recorriendo esta siguiendo el rastro de la energía llego a un parque en este pudo ver a un ángel caído era un hombre alto de contextura robusta vestido con un traje tipo smoking negro con un sombrero de copa con una lanza de luz en sus manos siguiendo a un niño de menos de seis años de edad, castaño bastante flaco vestido con un sueter y pantalones muy gastados estaba descalzo, por todo el tiempo q viajo adquirió muchos conocimientos del mundo humano y entendió q el pequeño era huérfano, corría desesperadamente tratando de huir de su verdugo inútilmente. Observando la escena Ophis reconoció el dueño de esa energía "Ddraig".

El pequeño tratando de huir sin éxito del ángel caído, este solo lo seguía jugaba con el mientras se reía maniáticamente de los esfuerzos inútiles del niño. Lanzo su lanza de luz a los pies del chico lastimándolo gravemente haciéndolo caer, decenio al parque unos metros del niño y se acercó a él lentamente mientras tenía una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro, el pequeño lo miraba mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos por el miedo.

El ángel caído se acercó al pequeño mientras cargaba dos lanzas de luz una en cada mano miro a los ojos del chico mientras atravesaba su abdomen con una de sus lanzas, el pequeño bomito mucha sangre igualmente de su herida salía demasiada sin detenerse con sus manos temblorosas trato de retirar la lanza inútilmente. el ángel caído le dijo fríamente "no Tengo nada contra usted niño pero Tengo q eliminarlo ante q se vuelva una amenaza para nosotros, si quieres odiar a alguien odia a Dios si el no hubiera puesto eso dentro de usted nada de esto habría pasado. Pero are esto lo mas rápido posible para q usted no sufra" alzando su brazo con la lanza de luz para acertar el golpe final. El pequeño solo podía esperara su fin mientras mas sangre salía de su herida perdiendo todas sus fuerzas y su conciencia comenzaba a nublarse.

En el momento q el caído se disponía a acertar el golpe final una voz sin emociones rompió el silencio del lugar.

?: "si yo fuera tú me alejaría de ese niño caído"

Este sin siquiera apartar la mirada del niño responde, quien te crees para darme órdenes.

?:"alguien q es muy superior a ti"

Alejando la mirada del niño a la dirección de donde proviene aquella voz, tiene mucho va... Abriendo ampliamente los ojos al reconocer el dueño de esta retrocediento mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo o…o…ophis.

Ophis: te lo advertí pero claramente no escuchaste mi advertencia, ahora sufrirás las consecuencias.

Cargando una pisca de poder en uno de sus dedos el cual apuntaba al caido disparando un rayo negro q desintegro a este sin dejar siguiera un rastro de él. Acercándose lentamente al niño q se encontraba tendido el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre agonizando ya junto a este.

Ophis: Ddraig

el pequeño vio a una niña de piel blanca cabello negro largo sus ojos eran del mismo color q su cabello negro y orejas puntiagudas.

Niño: qu…quien eres... quien... es draig, dijo debil mente

Ophis: yo soy Ophis y tú eres Ddraig, hay un dragón dentro de ti q tiene un gran poder eres su actual poseedor por eso te ataco ese caído para matarte, te consideran una amenaza.

Niño: yo Ddraig... dragón... poseedor...caído...matarme... yo no Tengo nombre... no entiendo nada, decía cada vez más débil.

Ophis: no es de extrañar q no entiendas eres muy joven, pero ahora tú me perteneces.

Niño: yo... te... perte... no pudo terminar su visión se oscureció y perdió el conocimiento.


	2. NACE UN NUEVO DIOS

Este es un fic sin ánimos de lucro creado por mi amigo archangel y mi persona aten, basándonos en la historia original de High School DXD la cual no nos pertenece ya q su creador es el señor Ichiei n.n

Nace un nuevo Dios

Ophis mira fijamente al pequeño niño inconsciente en un charco de su propia sangre ella era consciente de que el aun no avía muerto porq sentía la presidencia del dragón gales en él, pensaba detenidamente sobre q hacer con el pequeño si el probaría con la enorme carga q recaería sobre sus hombros, si le ayudaría con su objetivo le preocupaba q no fuera capaz de soportarlo.

Sin pensar más usando su poder creo un portal para ir a la brecha dimensional debía darse prisa porq en niño está muy mal herido y no resistiría mucho y perdería el dragón gales ya q este pasaría de inmediato a un nuevo huésped, tomo al chico de uno de sus brazos atravesaron el portal una vez en la brecha dimensional se encontró con el gran rojo frente a ella.

Gran rojo: Ophis seguido de un gruñido, no me diga q viene a buscar pelea. entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta del niño q traía con ella, ese chico es el portador de Ddraig q hace con él.

Ophis: este niño humano es el actual poseedor del dragón gales estaba siendo perseguido por un caído q pretendía matarlo para q no les fuera una amenaza en un futuro, pero intervine eliminando al caído y traje al chico con migo para así llegar a un arreglo entre los dos por medio de este niño.

Gran rojo: en q estás pensando ouroborus pregunto intrigado.

Ophis: aquí usted y yo acordaremos el nacimiento de un nuevo Dios

Gran rojo: eres consciente de lo q estas diciendo Ophis, acaso crees q este simple humano podrá con el peso q recaerá sobre él y además como eso nos beneficiará a nosotros.

Ophis: porq si ambos estamos de acuerdo con esto nacerá una trinidad y no se hará nada si almezos dos de nosotros no está de acuerdo con ello, de esta forma abra menos discordia.

Gran rojo: adonde quieres llegar con esto, acaso si tú y el chico en algún momento deciden q Tengo q irme de aquí no podría objetar nada en contra es eso.

Ophis: no se quizás, sería una forma de lograr hacerte ir sin necesidad de luchar con tigo, o es q tú tienes una mejor idea.

Gran rojo: si decido participar en tu plan quien se encargara de cuidad del mocoso, no me veo como una niñera, acaso lo regresaras con sus padres.

Ophis: siendo el dragón q representa los sueños me sorprende q no lo supieras. Este chico es huérfano no tiene padres siquiera un nombre.

el Gran rojo entrecerró los ojos una vez más a la respuesta dada por Ophis.

Gran rojo: de acuerdo aquí y ahora nacerá un nuevo Dios dragón dando origen a una trinidad, le daré al chico un nuevo cuerpo hecho de mi carne y sangre con un poco de mi poder ya q su cuerpo está muy dañado como para tratar de curarlo ademas q no recistira el uso de los poderes q se le daran, tu Ophis aras lo mismo le daras un poco de tu poder una ves q su alma se estabilice con su nuevo cuerpo esta mutara. con el tiempo su poder crecerá llegando a un nivel igual o superior al nuestro.

Ophis: de acuerdo, una vez más miro fijamente al niño y declaro hoy morirás como un ser humano y renacerás como un dios dragón sobre tus hombros recaerá un peso igual de grande como el poder q se te otorgara, no dejes q este te ciegue y úsalo con sabiduría yo te enseñare a controlarlo te are saber de tu nueva responsabilidad cuidare de ti hasta q puedas hacerlo por ti mismo.

Gran rojo: así q serás su madre eh! eso si me a sorprendido de ti ouroboros.

Ophis: si yo sería su madre entonces tu serias su padre rojo.

en respuesta al comentario del dragón del infinito el gran rojo gruño una vez más.

Gran rojo: pero si piensas ser la madre de ese chico tu apariencia sería un problema siendo una niña de apenas 14 años por mucho.

En ese instante el cuerpo de dragon ouroboros despide un brillo y empieza a crecer tomando la apariencia de una mujer madura de unos 30años, su figura actual dejaría a más de un hombre babeado tenía grandes pechos cintura pequeña con unas buenas caderas ni muy grande ni pequeñas podríamos decir q eran perfectas junto a unas largas piernas bn torneadas.

Ophis: problema resuelto, dijo con su vos aun carente de emociones pero con un tomo sensual.

Gran rojo: veo q te lo estás tomando muy enserio Ophis.

Ophis: podría decirse q si, tu q harás.

Gran rojo: yo no are nada amenos q sea necesario, volviendo al tema de esta conversación el nuevo cuerpo no demorara en estar listo el problema es q el cuerpo de chico no aguantara hasta ese momento hay q hacer algo de lo contrario nada de esto tendrá sentido. ouroboros sube a mi espalda y trata de ponerte en contacto con Ddraig.

Ophis: de acuerdo, tomando al chico entre sus brazos voló hasta la espalda del gran rojo acostándolo sobre esta puso sus manos sobre el pecho del niño haciendo q su cuerpo brillara con una luz negro violeta.

Después de unos instante una gema verde apareció en el brazo izquierdo del chico.

Ddraig: estas auras las conozco muy bn Ophis, Gran rojo dijo incredulo el dragon.

Ophis: a sido un tiempo Ddraig, pero ahora no es momento para hablar asi q te explicare la cituacion...

no tomo mucho tiempo para q Ophis le explicara brevemente lo q avía pasado al dragón gales.

Ddraig: veo... así q eso fue lo q paso, realmente interesante pero no tanto como el q quieran hacer de mi anfitrión un nuevo Dios dragón eso si q nunca lo hubiese imaginado esto si es verdaderamente interesante.

Gran rojo: bn ya te decidiste ayudaras o no, necesito q separes el alma de ese chico de su cuerpo ya no resistira mucho y la unas a la armadura del balance breaker mientras termino de crear su nuevo cuerpo.

Ddraig: kukuku claro q voy a ayudar quiero ver la cara del blanco cuando tengamos q enfrentarnos seguro será divertido, pero necesitare de tu poder como acabo de despertar no poder mantener la armadura y mucho menos el alma del chico en este plano.

Gran rojo: no hay problema. ouroboros ya es el momento q des de tu poder al nuevo cuerpo ya yo e dado del mío solo faltas tú, esperar un poco más para q el cuerpo esté listo.

Ophis: de acuerdo, Ddraig recuerdas los nombres de tus antiguos poseedores.

Ddraig: algunos porq la pregunta Ophis.

Ophis: porq necesitamos un nombre para el niño, él es huérfano no recuerda haber tenido un nombre.

Ddraig: hmmm... entiendo recuerdos varios nombres uno de los últimos portadores se llamaba Issei Hyoudou.

Ophis: Issei Hyoudou, no está mal ese será su nombre.

Gran rojo: de verdad te veo muy emocionada con esto ouroboros será por el hecho q serás madre, dijo este en burla.

Ophis: quizás rojo, pero también necesitamos un nombre para ti recuerda q serás su padre, en caso q tuvieras q ir al mundo humano no puedes llegar y presentarte como el dragón del apocalipsis y desatar una guerra.

En respuesta del comentario del dragón del infinito fue un gruñido.

Ddraig: kukuku quien iba a pensar q mi poseedor de esta generación seria el hijo de los Dioses dragones, seguro esto va a ser divertido kukuku.

Unas horas más tarde

Gran rojo: bn el nuevo cuerpo está listo los poderes otorgados no presentaron problema o se rechazaron entre sí, la apariencia seguirá siendo la de un chico de su edad para no llamar la atención de las facciones con el tiempo crecerá como si fuera un cuerpo de un humano ordinario solo q su desarrollo será más acelerado.

Ophis: eso por sus cualidades dragonicos, de igual forma iba a suceder ya q es el poseedor de Ddraig, q hay de su apariencia es igual o la cambiaste un poco.

Gran rojo: si la altere un poco seria muy evidente dejarla igual, pero fue porq quería divertirme aunq fuera un rato ya q estaba aburrido pero los cambios fueron mínimos.

Ophis: q tanto

Gran rojo: ya el cuerpo esta listo, puedes verlo por ti misma.

Ophis se acercó al cuerpo q avía nacido de una especie de capullo, podía sentir el poder q este despedía claramente como muestra q seria el nuevo Dios dragón su apariencia como dijo el gran rojo no sufrió mayores cambios.

Ophis: solo cambiaste su cabello y rostro.

Gran rojo: también su color de ojos, respondio este vagamente.

Su cabello ya no era castaño ahora era de color negro con puntas rojas, su rostro contaba con una belleza irreal como si hubiera sido dada por un dios (literalmente lo fue XD) su ojos ya no eran castaños ahora eran negros.

Ophis: veo... así q su nueva apariencia tiene pequeños rasgos q coinciden con los nuestros.

Gran rojo: podría decirse q si en cierto modo, ahora ya es momento de depositar el alma del chico en su nuevo cuerpo y esperar a q esta se estabilice con su cuerpo y poderes.

Unas horas mas tarde

un niño de menos de seis años despertaba un tanto mareado y desconcertado

Ophis: hasta q despiertas issei

niño: issei, sosteniéndose la cabeza por el mareo, quien es issei.

Ophis: tu, ese será tu nombre desde ahora "Issei Hyoudou"

Issei: Issei Hyoudou, quien es usted y donde estoy viendo a la hermosa mujer sentada al estilo japonés a su derecha.

Ophis: ya te lo había dicho mi nombre es Ophis Ouroboros, estas en la brecha dimencional.

Issei: brecha dimensional, viendo los alrededores con sus ojos muy abiertos sorprendido y desconcentrado. Notando q se encontraba sobre una especie de tierra roja, Como diablos se supone llegue aquí, lo último que recuerdos es a ese extraño tipo con alas negras siguiéndome con unas extrañas cosas brillantes en sus manos en el parque de Khoun me dijo q tenia q matarme por tener eso dentro de mi mientras me...

No termidor la frase porq apresuradamente se tocaba su abdomen para su sorpresa estaba totalmente ileso como si todo lo q paso hubiera sido solo un sueño.

Issei: p...pe...pero como estoy seguro q ese tipo con esa extraña me...

Ophis: así es, ese caído con su lanza de luz te atravesó el abdomen casi matándote

Issei: entonces porq estoy vivo.

Ophis: antes de q el caído te diera en golpe final interveni eliminándolo y te traje aquí.

Issei: ahora lo recuerdos antes q ese tipo me golpeara de nuevo con esa cosa brillante oí una vos, luego un rayo negro lo cubrió y desapareció. Así q fuiste tu quien me salvo pero porq lo hiciste.

Ophis: como te dije antes dentro de ti hay un dragón dormido con un gran poder esa es la razón por la q el caído te ataco para matarte, si llegas a dominar ese poder serias un gran peligro no solo para los caídos también los demonios e incluso los ángeles.

Issei: como puede ser eso posible q tenga un dragón dentro de mi cuerpo y además esta ropa yo no tenía esto ante mucho menos unos zapatos, además eso no explica porq me salvaste.

El chico ya no vestía esa vieja ropa gastada, ahora vestía una camisa manga cota azul con listas blancas unos jeans negros y zapatos cafés (muy elegante no creen XD)

Ophis: dentro de ti hay una seagred gear llamada bosted gear en la cual está sellada el alma de un dragón conocido como dragón gales, dragón emperador rojo incluso sikyuurintei pero su verdadero nombre es Ddraig, esa es una de las razón por la q te salve y esa ropa fue creada por magia.

Issei: aun no entiendo nada de lo q me dices y como q una de las razones, acaso hay algo más pregunto este dudoso

Ophis: asiente con la cabeza, tú ya no eres un humano ahora eres un dragón, el tercer dios dragón. aunq seria más apropiado decir q eres mi hijo y el de el gran rojo ya q los dos te renacimos como un dragón antes q murieras por las heridas q te iso el caído.

Issei: tuuu... mi madre... yo un dragón.. Con los ojos ampliamente abiertos fue lo único q pudo decir.

Tratando de entender lo q Ophis le decía, hasta q se dio cuenta de algo q ella le avía dicho "Gran rojo"

Issei: me dijiste q tú el gran rojo me renacieron como un dragón, pero donde está él no lo veo.

Ophis: estamos sombre el, aqui donde estamos sentados es el gran rojo.

Issei: eeehhh! Como q estamos sobre él.

Observando atentamente su entorno se dio cuenta q es este lugar no era tierra roja como el avía pensado, era demasiado dura para ser tierra además q a lo lejos se podían ver una especie de picos de color negro. Se puso de pie y avanzo en dirección a estos no demoro mucho hasta llegar, ese lugar parecía la cabeza de algo miro atentamente vio unos ojos dorados y un enorme cuerno al final cayendo de culo por la impresión.

Issei: ¡ES ENORME! Grito a todo pulmón

Una risa burlona se escuchó en el lugar

Ddraig: hahahaha asi q tu eres mi actual anfitrión, es bueno conocerte compañero.

Issei: eh! quien dijo eso.

Ophis: camino hasta donde estaba el chico, él es Ddraig el dragón sellado en la seacred gear q está dentro de ti.

Parpadeando varias veces desconcertado, vio como una gema aparecía en su brazo izquierdo

Issei: pero solo hasta ahora es q puedo escucharlo.

Ophis: porq antes por ser un humano no tenias poder suficiente para entrar en contacto con él, pero ahora como renaciste siendo un dragón puedes hablar con el incluso siendo tan joven y eso es por los poderes q el gran rojo y yo te hemos dado.

Ddraig: así es compañero ahora q podemos hablar te ayudare a entender lo q está sucediendo porq estoy seguro q por mas q trates no puedes comprender.

Issei: si gracias, por más q trato no puedo entender nada. Mirando una ve a la mujer de pie frente a él Op... madre, puedo llamarte asi.

Ophis: claro te dije que soy tu madre, puedes llamame asi de ahora en adelante esta bien, dice esto mientras hace una sonrisa no muy natural, pero aun así la hacía ver más hermosa. Bueno ahora te explicare, lo que vamos a hacer es entrenarte para que puedas controlar a la perfección todos los poderes que se te han otorgado y el de Ddraig además aprenderás a utilizar magia demás de tu poder dragonico.

Ophis le dice esto a issei mientras él la mira con duda en su rostro

Issei: entonces me entrenaran para volverme más fuerte, pero cuál es la razón de esto?

Ophis le responde evitando hablarle sobre la razón principal del por qué.

Ophis: eso es por qué ahora eres un nuevo dios dragón como tu padre y yo, como tal debes aprender a utilizar tus poderes al máximo.

Issei se muestra confundido una vez más ante las palabras de ophis

Issei: m...mi...mi padre?

Ophis: si tu padre, dado que renaciste gracias mi poder y al del gran rojo ahora eres como nuestro hijo, por tanto si yo soy tu madre, el gran rojo es tu padre, ahora entiendes?

Issei: si, entonces ¿que debo hacer para volverme más fuerte?

Issei dice esto un poco temeroso, y ophis responde...

Ophis: entrenaras arduamente, luchando contra las mas feroces criaturas que te puedas imaginar, así que prepárate por que este entrenamiento es peor que ir al infierno

Ophis le dice esto a issei y este se aterra por un momento al imaginar por lo que va a enfrentar, recordando lo sucedido con el ángel caído se controla a sí mismo y con mucha determinación y carácter le responde a ophis

Issei: no importa que tan dura sean las pruebas las superare todas y cada una de ellas junto con mi amigo draig, y les demostrare que deben de estar muy orgullosos de mí, cierto Ddriag.

Ddraig responde desde la gema al oir las fuertes palabras de issei

Draig: así se habla compañero, demostrémosle todo el mundo q vamos a ser el sekiryuutei más fuerte de toda la historia

Oyendo esto ophis pone una pequeña sonrisa y entonces dice

Ophis: ¡Entonces en marcha, que el entrenamiento comienze!

Issei: ¡SI!

Draig: ¡SI! kukuku esto realmente será divertido, no puedo esperar a encontrarme con el blanco kukuku

Issei: blanco! Pregunto Issei con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza

Ddraig: si, por ahora no te preocupes por eso más adelante te hablare sobre él. Ahora tenemos q concertarnos en el entrenamiento.

Issei: ok, miro a Ophis tenía una pregunta q quería hacerle, mamá!

Ophis: si

Issei: eto… quiero preguntarte cuando desperté y hablábamos me dijiste q estábamos sobre el Gran rojo cierto?

Ophis: así es

Issei: eso quiere decir q si él es el Gran rojo...

Issei pensó, Papá=Gan rojo… entonces

Ophis: así es, él es tu padre

Estaba muy sorprendido, a experimentado demasiadas emociones extremas en un dia.

Ddraig: socio, estas bn

Issei: eh si si estoy bn, este a sido un día de no creería, si no fuese porq lo estoy viviendo.

Ddraig: hahahahaha... si si te entiendo incluso yo me sorprendí, pero eso ya no importa ahora centrémonos en lo q será nuestra nueva vida.

Issei: mamá ahora q me doy cuenta papá es un enorme dragón en cambio tu y yo tenemos la apariencia de personas normales no entiendo.

Ophis: los dragones podemos cambiar nuestra apariencia con poder mágico a voluntad, yo tome esta además q me siento más cómoda de esta manera en cuanto a ti dejamos tu cuerpo de esa forma porq nos pareció mas conveniente para tu entrenamiento, además q cuando regresemos al mundo humano será necesaria para no atraer sospechas, pero si te pregunta si tú tienes un cuerpo de dragón te diré q si con el tiempo cuando controles tu poder podrás dragonisar tu cuerpo es decir tomar tu verdadera apariencia de dragón, pero también puedes regresar a tu apariencia humana de nuevo.

Issei: entiendo creo

Ddraig: hahaha tranquilo compañero no hay nada de q preocuparse yo te ayudare así q tranquilo.

Bueno este es muestro primer fic asi q tratamos de hacerlo lo mejor posible, asi q porfavor dejen sus comentarios q tal les parece aceptamos criticas constructivas no destructivas lol. Bueno sin mas q decir nos vemos hasta un proximo capitulo n.n


	3. ENTRENAMIENTO

Este es un fic sin ánimos de lucro creado por mi amigo archangel y mi persona aten, basándonos en la historia original de High School DXD la cual no nos pertenece ya q su creador es el señor Ichiei n.n

Bueno antes de empezar en capitulo nos permitimos informales q cambiaremos la forma en q inicialmente estábamos escribiendo, esto por recomendaciones de un lector n.n también disculpen los errores ortográficos debido a q la pc está dañada y no será arreglada hasta nuevo aviso, bueno una vez terminen de leer digan q tal los cambios bn sin más a lo q nos concierne.

Entrenamiento

Sugiero q para empezar lo mejor sería por ejercicios q le ayuden a mejorar su fuerza y resistencia mientras se va adaptando a su nuevo cuerpo, además le explicare como funcia la bosted gear y practicaremos lo básico con esta dice Ddraig.

Me parece bn Ddraig, te encargaras del entrenamiento de Issei hasta q creas esté listo para la siguiente formación responde Ophis.

De acuerdo, compañero espero estés listo porque ya es momento de empezar a entrenar pregunta Ddraig.

Si estoy listo empezar con esto socio responde Issei.

Ese es el espíritu, rojo puedes llevarnos a un lugar para entrenar sin interrupciones, pregunta Ddraig.

Si si de acuerdo, este chico apenas llega y empieza a darme problemas. Un bosque está bien pregunta Rojo.

Me parece bien responde Ddraig.

Hahaha papá parece un poco gruñón dice Issei.

Si Gran rojo es casi siempre así responde Ddraig.

Con un fuerte rugido una enorme grieta se abre en la brecha dimensional dejando ver un hermoso y extenso bosque.

Este es un bosque del mundo humano está en una zona alejada de cualquier ciudad o pueblo, aquí no tendrán interrupciones dice Rojo.

Perfecto, compañero hay q bajar para comenzar a entrenar, gracias por traernos Rojo responde Ddraig.

Si está bien pero como se supone voy a bajar estando tan alto, además donde nos vamos a quedar a dormir estando en medio de la nada.

Sobrevivir también será parte de tu entrenamiento responde Ddraig

Estas de broma verdad, apenas y tengo menos de seis años como quieres q sobreviva en un lugar como este dice Issei incrédulo.

Para tu yo actual no es un problema ahora eres cien por ciento dragón, tienes poder suficiente para destruir todo este lugar aunque no lo creas dice Ddraig.

Vale por lo visto no se puede hacer nada, ahora como demonios bajo de aquí una vez más pregunta Issei.

De acuerdo te ayudare con eso, cierra los ojos e imagínate tus alas de dragón como las de tu padre dice Ophis.

Obedeciendo a su madre Issei cierra sus ojos e imagina unas alas q salen de su espalda como la de su padre, sentía como algo crecía de su espalda al abrirlos pudo ver como a cada lado de él se extendía una par de las rojo carmesí más grandes q él.

Esto es genial con estas alas podre volar verdad pregunta Issei emocionado.

Así es compañero pero antes de eso tenemos q practicar para q domines tu habilidad de vuelo, ahora solo piensa q esas alas son otra parte de ti ellas te ayudaran mantenerte en el aire responde Draig.

Entiendo, mamá papá ustedes se quedaran con nosotros, pregunta Issei.

No Issei, no podemos quedarnos sería muy peligroso atraeríamos la atención de las facciones lo cual es contraproducente, pero vendremos a verte para saber cómo vas progresando en el entrenamiento con Ddraig responde Ophis.

Entiendo tristes responde Issei.

Pero antes q te vayas ponte esto y llévalo siempre contigo le dijo Ophis entregándole un collar el cual tenía un colgante con un diseño de un dragón dorado parecía hecho de oro.

Un collar para mi gracias mamá tomándolo emocionado y colocándoselo, pero porque me lo das pregunta Issei.

Es un regalo además q no es un collar ordinario, tiene un hechizo q al ponértelo crea una barrera sobre ti la cual evitara q alguien perciba tu poder además nos permitirá saber dónde estás siempre q lo lleves puesto responde Ophis. aunq su principal función es suprimir los poderes q le dieron ya q aun el no está listo para hacer uso de estos lo cual ella no le dijo.

Entiendo creo, bueno hasta pronto mamá papá dice Issei despidiéndose.

Una vez salto de la espalda de su padre en dirección al bosque el Gran rojo regresó por la misma grieta, sobrevolando el bosque Issei buscaba un buen lugar para quedarse mientras sostenía en su mano la figura de dragón del collar q le obsequio su madre sonriendo un poco, pasado un tiempo ya estaba algo cansado pero un poco más adelante pudo ver un lugar q era bueno para quedarse, había un rio cerca no muy lejos también vio una especie de cueva q podía usar para dormir.

Este es un buen lugar para quedarse dijo Issei.

Así es no está mal hay un rio y una cueva no muy lejos, la comida no será problema te ayudare con eso responde Ddraig.

Te lo agradezco socio, tratando de aterrizar en el lugar noto algo o demonio se me olvido preguntarle a mamá como descender dijo Issei.

Ante el comentario de este, Ddraig se ríe de manera descontrolada.

Hahaha, esto será muy divertido de ver dice Ddraig.

Maldita sea Ddraig deja de reírte y ayúdame dice Issei algo molesto con su compañero.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde Issei se estrelló con las ramas de un árbol cayendo fuertemente de espalda y golpeándose la cabeza con el duro suelo.

Joder como duele sobándose la cabeza donde se golpeó, esta te la tendré en cuenta Ddraig dijo Issei molesto

Hahaha lo siento socio es q me tenía muchas ganas de ver tu desastroso aterrizaje, Hahaha la verdad fue muy divertido hacía tiempo no me reía tanto dejo Ddraig como pudo mientras aún se reía.

Me estas troleando Ddraig, no soy ningún bufón respondió Issei aún más molesto.

Ssshhfff aaaaahhhhhhh perdón perdón, recuperando un poco el aire después de tanto reírse. Es q hacía tiempo no veía escenas de comedia pura como esta dijo Ddraig.

Ya deja de reírte, ahora q hago con las alas como las guardo o lo q sea pregunta Issei.

De la misma forma como las hiciste aparecer, cierra los ojos concéntrate en hacerlas desaparecer y listo responde Ddraig.

Obedeciendo a su compañero, cerró sus ojos concentrándose y poco a poco las alas fueron perdiendo tamaño hasta desaparecer en su espalda.

Lo conseguiste eso es un avance ya sabes cómo usar tus alas dice Ddraig.

Si pero necesito aprender aterrizar sin tener q estrellarme con algo para poder hacerlo, no pienso pasar tal vergüenza de nuevo responde Issei.

Hahaha una vez más el dragón rojo estalla en una risa desenfrenada.

Ya Ddraig deja de reírte de una maldita vez dijo Issei molesto por las burlas de su compañero.

Ssshhfff aaahhh respirando un poco para calmarse, bien lo mejor ahora es ir al lugar donde vamos a quedarnos la cueva no está muy lejos de aquí hay q ir a revisar para asegurarnos q no este habitada eso sería un problema y descansar un poco para luego comenzar a entrenar dice Ddraig.

Si la cueva q vi no está lejos de aquí, vamos a revisarla responde Issei.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta q llegaron a esta, la revisaron y para fortuna del peli negro no estaba habitada fue lo q le dijo Ddraig. Por todo lo q vivió dormir no le sería un problema en un lugar como este ya q el pasaba las noche solo en la calle, con ayuda de su compañero improvisó una cama con unos palos y hojas para abrigarse un poco del frio. Ddraig le explico cómo crear fuego haciendo uso de su poder algo q le será muy útil en un lugar como este.

Horas más tardes

Después de descansar un rato Issei decidió salir de la cueva en busca de comida y agua ya asia un tiempo desde q avia comido algo.

Bueno Ddraig hora de buscar comida, Tengo hambre así q necesito q me ayudes con eso dice Issei.

Cuenta con ello socio responde Ddraig.

Recorriendo el bosque buscando alimento no demoro en encontrar frutas, Ddraig le ayudo explicando las q son comestible de las q no comió unas cuantas para calmar su hambre y llevó unas para más tarde ya q no era buena idea salir de noche al bosque por comida. El dragón gales le explico cómo hacer un recipiente improvisado para almacenar agua, una vez con comida y agua regreso a la cueva.

Bueno ahora si estoy listo para comenzar con esto, empezamos compañero dice Issei.

Bueno aunque tu nuevo cuerpo por ser de dragón tus cualidades físicas son bastante altas para tu edad necesitamos mejorar eso y q tú te acostumbres a este así q empezaremos con solo ejercicios básicos por un tiempo flexiones, sentadillas y algo de carrera para aumentar tu velocidad, pero antes de empezar aremos algo de estiramiento para calentar dice Ddraig.

De acuerdo responde Issei.

Unos minutos después

Bien ahora empecemos con 300 flexiones y sentadillas después aremos un recorrido por dos horas, a medida q vallas mejorando aumentaremos el número de repeticiones e intensidad dice Ddraig.

De esta forma Issei empieza con su entrenamiento hasta el atardecer q regreso a la cueva bastante agotado.

Vaya no hay duda tu nuevo cuerpo es muy resistente más de lo q esperaba pudiste entrenar hasta casi anochecer dice Ddraig.

Si pienso igual con mi antiguo cuerpo no creo que hubiera soportado responde Issei.

Es probable socio eso se debe a tus cualidades draconicas q soy muy superior a las de los humanos, ahora lo mejor es descansar para retomar el entrenamiento por la mañana yo también me voy a dormir dice Ddraig.

De acuerdo compañero hasta mañana responde Issei.

esta fue una rutina q duro alrededor de unos meses cada vez aumentando la intensidad de hasta llegar a un punto en el las flexiones las hacía de cabeza con un solo brazo y su dedo pulgar con una repetición de diez mil, igual las sentadillas eran diez mil pero estas las realizaba en la punta de un árbol sobre una especie de baldosa q era una roca plana pero muy resistente era difícil porque debía mantener el equilibrio sobre esta, la carrera de igual forma corría mientras tenia q arrastrar una gran roca.

Compañero te felicito has mejorado mucho, ya podemos pasar a la siguiente formación creo q es momento de explicarte q son las sacred gear y cómo usar la bosted gear así q escucha con atención dice Ddraig.

Asintiendo con la cabeza Issei se sienta en el suelo para escuchar lo q su compañero le va a decir.

Los Sacred Gear son objetos especiales creados por Dios con el que ciertas personas nacen. Los Sacred Gear tienen efectos diferentes que van desde la curación a efectos relacionados al combate, un Sacred Gear solo puede tener un efecto. Solo humanos y semi-humanos pueden nacer con un Sacred Gear. Si el Sacred Gear es retirado de su propietario, el portador morirá. Se explica que Dios creó a los Sacred Gear como parte de su sistema para promulgar milagros en la Tierra. En cuanto a por qué los ángeles y los demonios no nacen con ellos, excepto cuando son reencarnados de seres humanos.

Los Longinus son los Sacred Gear más poderosos, en tu caso tienes uno de los trece Longinus el bosted gear, teniendo cada uno más de una habilidad en comparación con un Sacred Gear normal que solo tiene una.

El Balance Breaker es la forma evolucionada del Sacred Gear. Es la manifestación más poderosa del Sacred Gear. Una vez alcanzado puede ser activado de nuevo con mucha más facilidad que la primera vez. Con el entrenamiento adecuado, puede ser mantenido activado por un periodo de tiempo más largo. Los Balance Breaker también pueden tener evolución, que serían más poderosas. Los sentimientos del poseedor desencadenan la evolución. Todos los Balance Breaker toman una forma diferente que coincida con las capacidades de los usuarios.

El Juggernaut Drive es una habilidad de Sacred Gear con seres sellados en su interior. El Juggernaut Drive desata el verdadero poder de los Sacred Gear, pero a costa de la vida de su poseedor, por eso nunca debes usarlo me entiendes dice Draig serio.

Si entiendo, cuando dices sacred gear con seres sellados te refieres a las q son parecidas a la bosted gear además no usare esa forma de igual manera no sabría cómo activarla responde Issei con sarcasmo.

Bueno ahora te diré las habilidades del bosted gear, una de ella es duplicar el poder de su Portador cada 10 segundos hasta donde resista el cuerpo de este, Su segunda habilidad es el de Transferir su poder a otra persona u objetos aumentando su poder también, el "Bosted Gear Scale Mail" q es cuando se alcanza el balance breaker y por último la juggernaut drive la cual te dije no debes usar dijo Ddraig.

Entiendo, bueno q debo hacer para llamar mi sacred gear pregunta Issei.

Cierra tus ojos concéntrate y di boost responde Ddraig.

Obedeciendo a su compañero cerró sus ojos y dijo en voz alta boost, en ese momento sintió algo alrededor de su brazo izquierdo.

Esto es genial esta es mi sacred gear es genial parece un accesorio de cosplay dijo Issei emocionado.

Bueno ahora veamos cuantos aumentos puede soportar tu cuerpo, la transferencia no podemos practicarla así q la dejaremos de ultimo. Pero hay q ir a un lugar más apropiado compañero recuerdas la montaña q vimos mientras buscas comida pregunto Ddraig.

Asiente con la cabeza se puso de pie e hizo aparecer sus alas de dragón voló hacia aquel lugar llegando en unos minutos.

Por lo visto ya dominas la habilidad de vuelo a la perfección, bueno hora de empezar compañero dijo Ddraig.

Joya en el guante brilla mientras emite un sonido de boost.

Draig después de ese sonido sentí algo fluyendo dentro de mí, dijo Issei.

Compañero eso es porque tu poder se duplico, esta es la habilidad de duplicar responde Ddraig.

Entiendo dijo Issei

Boost

Boost

Boost

Boost

Boost

Boost

Boost

Después del anuncio la joya del guante brillaba intensamente de color verde.

Compañero tu limite es de siete, eso es sorprendente para tu edad. Ahora apunta con el guante a la montaña dijo Ddraig.

Issei obedeció y apunto con el guante a la montaña, después de eso una pequeña esfera de color rojo se reunió en este y poco a poco creció saliendo disparada una gran esfera a está creando una explosión q causo un fuerte viento una vez este desapareció junto con el humo causado por la explosión el peli negro abrió ampliamente los ojos por lo q vio.

PERO Q DEMONIOS YO HICE ESO! Grito Issei a todo pulmón la mitad de la montaña había desaparecido.

Hahaha así es compañero respondió Ddraig como si no fuera nada.

Porque no me dijiste q eso destruiría media montaña, además q era esa esfera roja pregunto Issei.

Eso fue un dragón shot, un ataque en el q se concentró todo el poder q acumulaste por las duplicaciones concentrado y disparado en esa esfera, en resumen es un ataque de poder destructivo respondió Ddraig.

No me queda duda de su poder de destrucción, dijo Issei aun sorprendido.

Alégrate q no lo usamos junto a tu poder heredado de lo contrario hubiéramos destruido más de medio bosque dijo Ddraig.

QUEEEEE! Estas de broma verdad exclamo Issei incrédulo

Para nada compañero el poder q heredaste de Ophis y Red no es para broma, ellos son los seres más fuertes q existes tienen poder capaz de destruir el mundo, bueno ahora tú también aunque actualmente no estás en el mismo nivel q ellos respondió Ddraig serio.

No puedo creerlo, hasta hace poco no era más q un débil chico huérfano y ahora esto dijo Issei irónico viendo la montaña destruida.

Llámalo acenso meteórico compañero, bueno creo q será mejor regresar ya está empezando a oscurecer dijo Ddraig.

Si se está haciendo tarde ya respondió Issei.

Minutos después de un corto vuelo regresaron a la cueva a descansar.

Compañero q pasa te veo algo decaído pregunta Ddraig.

Es q desde q estamos aquí ya van varios días y mamá ni papá han venido a verme respondió Issei tristes.

Por eso no debes preocuparte compañero ellos aunque no estén aquí no quiere decir q no se preocupen por ti, los dragones somos muy celosos con lo q nos pertenece y más si se trata de los hijos. Ellos no te dejaran solo si consideran q puedes estar en peligro, estoy seguro q vendrán en cualquier momento dice Ddraig.

Gracias Draig eres más q un compañero eres mi amigo mi primer amigo dice Issei.

Amigo eh, tu eres uno de los pocos q me trata como un ser y no una herramienta le dice Ddraig a Issei con una voz algo nostálgica.

De los pocos? Le pregunta Issei a Ddraig con una cara de confusión.

No es nada, ahora será mejor descansar responde Ddraig.

Si tienes razón hasta mañana socio, dijo Issei acostándose en la improvisada cama quedando dormido a los pocos minutos.

pasaron días con la misma rutina practicando el uso de la bosted gear, ya hace un poco más de un año q Issei había empezado su entrenamiento y avanzaba más rápido de lo q espero el dragón ahora él tiene casi ocho años. Estos mientras descansaban tenían una charla como de costumbre en estas charlas Ddraig siempre le enseñaba todo lo q podía así Issei llego a ser un niño muy listo y un gran vocabulario para su edad adquiriendo muchos conocimientos.

Compañero quiero mostrarte algo cierra los ojos y deja tu mente en blanco dijo Ddraig.

Obedeciendo a su compañero hizo lo q este le pidió.

Ahora puedes abrirlos dijo Draig una vez mas

Hmm q es este lugar donde estamos y quienes son estas personas, pregunto Issei a su compañero algo curioso.

Se encontraban en una amplia habitación blanca, habían muchas personas hombres y mujeres contaba con mesas y sillas en ella pero todos estaban de pie. Todas las personas tenían miradas vacías sin emociones.

Estamos dentro de la bosted gear compañero, todas estas estas personas q ves aquí son poseedores anteriores a ti. Todos ellos se dejaron dominar por el deceso de poder activaron la juggernaut drive cayendo en la locura y posterior mente la muerte por eso te eh dijo q no debes usarla o terminaras igual q ellos dijo Ddraig serio.

Mirando en dirección de donde viene la voz observo un gran dragón rojo y ojos verdes, wooou así q te veías de esta forma antes de ser sellado pregunta Issei sorprendido al ver el dragón.

Así es este era mi forma original antes de ser sellado responde Ddraig.

Con q Todos cayeron en la locura, acaso nadie pudo evitar caer en ella pregunto Issei.

Si compañero dos poseedores fueron la excepción los cuales se consideran los dos sekiryuuritei más fuerte, Belzard fue el portador hombre más fuerte un experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y manejo de armas derroto al blanco dos veces, Elsha era la mujer más fuerte una prodigo en el uso de la magia y una estratega muy astuta dijo Ddraig.

Vaya en la forma en q lo dices debe ser verdad, seguro eran muy fuerte, espero poder reunirme con ellos alguna vez me gustaría conocerlos y si es posible fuesen mis maestros dijo Issei algo emocionado.

Pues si quieres ser mi estudiante déjame decirte q soy un maestro muy exigente Issei, se escuchó la vos alegre de un hombre.

Ddraig no crees q estas exagerando un poco esta vez fue la voz dulce de una mujer.

girando en dirección de dónde venían las voces vio a un hombre alto moreno robusto de cabello corto negro ojos de igual color con una chaqueta negra sin mangas y sin suéter debajo de esta en las muñecas unos brazaletes de metal q parecían pesados, jeans negros con un agujero en su rodilla derecha y unas botas negras pesadas. A su lado una hermosa mujer de piel blanca cabello rubio y largo ondulado ojos azules con buenos pechos cintura pequeña buenas caderas y piernas largas con un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas ella era más baja q el hombre.

Elsha, Belzard no pensé q regresarían a este lugar creí q estaba en lo más profundo del bosted gear dijo Ddraig.

Pues la verdad Ddraig no nos gusta venir a este lugar pero decidimos hacerlo para conocer al poseedor actual el hijo de Ophis y Gran rojo responde Belzard.

Así es y veo q es muy lindo dijo Elsha con una sonrisa.

Etto gracias con un sonrojo en su rostro, encantado en conocerlos dijo Issei haciendo una reverencia.

No hay necesidad de ser tan formal, ahora bn así q quieres ser nuestro discípulo si siendo el hijo de los seres más fuerte no tienes de q preocuparte porque quieres aprender de nosotros pregunta Belzard.

Puede q posea el poder q mis padres me dieron pero no puedo depender siempre de el no pienso usarlo a menos q sea necesario, quiero ser fuerte para proteger lo q es importante lo para mí, porq no quiero perder lo q la vida me a dado, quiero ser fuerte para no tener q vivir mas con miedo, para no pasar por esa aterradora experiencia otra vez responde Issei mientras apretar con fuerza sus puños al recordar lo q paso hace más de un año en el parque de khou.

Eso es de admirar, tienes una gran determinación y madures para alguien de tu edad tus ambiciones no son egoístas, con lo acabas de decir puedo ver q eres alguien de corazón puro no te dejaste segar por el gran poder q posees. Puedes contar con mi ayuda te enseñándote todo lo q se. El entrenamiento por el q pasaras será mucho más difícil q todo lo q pasado hasta ahora dice Belzard.

No importa si no puedo con esto no Tengo derecho de decir q soy el sekiryuuritei ni el hijo de Ophis y Gran rojo responde Issei.

Así se habla compañero, estoy seguro q llegaras ser el sekiryuutei más fuerte de todos los tiempos dice Ddraig.

También cuenta con mi ayuda no puedo decir q no a un niño tan lindo dijo Elsha con una sonrisa causando un enorme sonrojo en Issei.

Por cierto Ddraig ya fuiste a verlo o todavía no, le pregunta Elsha a Draig causando que este ponga una expresión de tristeza.

No, aun no lo he visto, pero iré pronto le responde Ddraig a Elsha

Ver a quién? Le pregunta Issei a Ddraig algo confundido.

Es una larga historia, te prometo que te la contare algún día, bueno, te dejo en un rato regresare, tengo algo que hacer le dice Ddraig a Issei mientras extiende sus alas para volar.

ESPERA! Llévame, también quiero ir le grita Issei a Ddraig mientras este se alejaba a las profundidades del bosted gear.

No te preocupes, no te dijo que regresaría en un rato?, además creí que querías hablar con nosotros le dice Belzard a Issei para tranquilizarlo.

Sí, es cierto perdón, de cualquier manera estamos dentro de la bosted gear así que no le puede pasar nada dice Elsha después de Belzard.

Si, tienen razón no debo preocuparme y además si hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarles les dice Issei con mucho entusiasmo.

Y bien que es lo que quieres saber, responderemos a todas tus dudas hasta donde nos alcancen nuestros conocimientos dice Belzard

Bueno, lo primero que quisiera saber es de donde surgió la bosted gear les pregunta Issei a Belzard y Elsha.

No lo sabes aun, de verdad ese Ddraig a veces se le olvida hablar de lo más fundamental de la bosted gear dice Elsha.

Bueno no importa, nosotros te lo explicaremos pero antes necesito saber algo Issei, que tanto te explico Draig sobre la bosted gear o los sacred gear? Le pregunta Belzard a Issei.

El me explico los poderes que los sacred gear son creaciones de dios, que solo los pueden tener los humanos o semi-humanos, los poderes de la bosted gear y que la bosted gear es uno de los trece longinus los cuales son los sacred gears más poderosos le explica Issei a Elsha y Belzard.

Muy bien parece que te explico bastante, solo una pregunta más, sabes de la existencia de ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios? Le pregunto Elsha a Issei.

Se dé la existencia de los ángeles caídos ya que hace casi un año uno de ellos intento acabar conmigo porque yo era el poseedor de la bosted gear, si no fuera por el poder de papá y mamá yo no estaría aquí, le responde Issei a Elsha mientras aprieta su puño con furia, creo q mamà dijo algo algo sobre la facciones pero nada q pudiese entender y Ddraig me a hablado algo sobre los seres sobrenaturales.

Bien, pues debes saber que estas tres facciones aunq son más q estas pero hablaremos sobre la de los ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos q son las más conocidas estas han estado peleando por mucho tiempo, de hecho hace cientos de años hubo una gran guerra de estos tres grandes poderes le dice Belzard a Issei.

Esta guerra duro muchos años y parecía que no tendría fin, continua Elsha después de Belzard.

Un día mientras se libraba una batalla importante, dos creaturas poderosas aparecieron, estas dos creaturas eran nada más y nada menos que el dragón rojo WELSHING DRAGON (dragón gales) y el dragón blanco VANISHING DRAGON (dragón ingles), mejor conocidos como los dos dragones celestiales, le dice Elsha a Issei.

Y aunque su fuerza no se comparaba para nada con la de tus padres, estos dos dragones fueron los más fuertes de todos los de su época, y poco les importo que estuvieran luchando en medio de una zona de batalla, sus poderes destruían todo sin importar que y a medida que su pelea se prolongaba acabaron con muchos de los soldados de las tres facciones, le decía Belzard a Issei.

Ninguna de las tres facciones era capaz de detener a ninguno de los dos dragones, fue cuando tomaron la decisión de unir fuerzas para poder acabar con los dragones y así no perder a más soldados, sigue explicando Belzard.

La estrategia tuvo éxito, gracias a la unión de las tres facciones pudieron derrotar a los dragones y poco después fueron sellados en sacred gears y con esto no paso mucho tiempo para que la guerra terminara, pero no así la batalla de los dos dragones die Elsha.

Issei oye atentamente a todo lo que Elsha y Belzard le dicen.

La pelea entre los dragones celestiales no ha acabado por que a lo largo del tiempo los usuarios de estos sacred gears han estado peleando generación tras generación durante muchos años le dice Belzard a Issei.

Solo hay una manera de acabar con ese destino pero no es más que una leyenda, algo que no se ha comprobado y además parece imposible de realizar le explica Elsha a Issei.

Entonces yo también me enfrentare a el dragón blanco algún día? Le pregunta Issei a Elsha y Belzard.

Es seguro que ese día llegara pero no será pronto así que no te preocupes por eso, además si sigues entrenándote tan duro como hasta ahora no habrá ningún ser que te logre vencer, claro sin contar a tus padres le dice Elsha a Issei con una sonrisa pícara.

Eso es cierto y claro cuenta con nuestro apoyo, nosotros te enseñaremos todo lo que sabemos con respecto a las peleas así que prepárate por que el entrenamiento que te vamos a dar no va a ser nada comparado con lo que has vivido hasta ahorita dice Belzard con una cara un poco aterradora.

Ya regrese compañero le dice Ddraig a Issei mientras aterriza.

Muy bien, es hora de irnos sigue con tu entrenamiento básico por hoy y mañana regresa para que empecemos con las enseñanzas le dice Belzard a Issei.

Nos vemos, hasta mañana mi lindo junior le dice Elsha a Issei con un giño mientras este se sonrojaba al punto de casi humearle la cabeza.

Nos vamos Ddraig? Pregunta Issei.

Está bien, mañana volveremos para iniciar con el entrenamiento mental, le responde Ddraig a Issei.

Por cierto, a donde fuiste? Le pregunta Issei a Ddraig.

No importa, luego te contare, por lo mientras sigamos con tu entrenamiento de resistencia le dice Ddraig a Issei evadiendo la pregunta.

Está bien, le responde Issei a Ddraig pensando en que Ddraig quizás le estaba ocultando algo.

Por cierto Draig como fue tu relación con Elsha y Belzard? Pregunto Issei.

Porque no se lo preguntas a ellos mañana por ahora sigue con las flexiones está bien? Dice Ddraig.

Muy bien, mañana les preguntare y por hoy seguiré entrenándome como hasta ahora le responde Issei a Ddraig.

Así fue entreno hasta casi anochecer, al día siguiente el peli negro se alisto temprano para empezar su entrenamiento con sus nuevos maestros, así q hablo con su compañero.

Ddraig ya es hora para comenzar el entrenar con Belzard y Elsha hay q darnos prisa dijo Issei.

Te veo muy entusiasmado socio, será q tendrás el mismo entusiasmo después de unos días q Belzard te haga pasar por un infierno respondió Ddraig en tono de burla.

No pienso retractarme de mi decisión llegare hasta el final sin importar q, quiero q mamà y papà se sientan orgullosos de mi dijo Issei.

Bueno respeto eso y me alegro de tu determinación sin más entonces en marcha no hay necesidad de salir de la cueva dice Ddraig.

Issei cierra sus ojos deja su mente en blanco y al abrirlos su conciencia está dentro de la bosteed geard.

Llegas temprano Issei y pareces ansioso por empezar dice Belzard con una sonrisa.

Hola Belzard si estoy listo para comenzar responde Issei y Elsha donde esta no la veo.

Oh ella está más cerca de lo q imaginas dijo este de manera irónica.

Hola mi lindo junior se escuchó una voz dulce y alegre quien más q Elsha q le dio un fuerte abrazo presionando sus pechos en la espalda dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo q estese sonrojara al maximo a tal punto q su cabeza humeaba.

Eeelsha fue lo único q pudo decir ya q estaba en shock (bueno por haci desirlo lol)

Como esta mi lindo Issei listo para entrenar pregunto esta con una sonrisa.

Ssssii respondió Issei como pudo.

Ara te vees mucho más lindo cuando estas nervioso dijo Elsha con una sonrisa pícara.

Hahahaha parece q necesitaras un entrenamiento especias además del físico y mágico dijo alegremente Belzard al presenciar la escena.

Entrenamiento especial? pregunto Issei inocente con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

Tranquilo mi precioso junior te ayudaremos con eso dijo Elsha aun sonriente.

Hahaha sin prisa compañero ya entenderás dice Ddraig entre risa.

No sé pero me estoy empezando a asustar, pensó Issei para sí mismo.

Bueno Elsha deja de molestar a Issei para comenzar con el entrenamiento dijo Belzard, está a regañadientes acepto y se separó de él.

De acuerdo Issei vamos a otro sitio más apropiado sígueme mientras caminamos te diré lo q aremos, entre Elsha, Ddraig y yo hemos organizado la forma con la q vamos a entrenar iniciaremos primero con la formación de combate de cuerpo a cuerpo y manejo de armas con migo hasta q domines a la perfección dado q estos solo es de manera mental Ddraig te ayudara practica de manera real lo q vas aprendiendo. Una vez domines el estilo de pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo y armas entrenaras la magia con Elsha dijo Belzard.

Entiendo sensei, pero por cuanto tiempo entrenaremos a diario pregunta Issei.

Eso depende de ti de cuánto tiempo seas capaz de resistir la rutina del entrenamiento q como te dije será mucho más difícil q el anterior q hacías y el sensei no es necesario responde Belzard.

Hai asintió Issei a la respuesta de su nuevo maestro.

Bueno ahora te diré como será tu formación así q escucha con atención iniciaremos con el combate de cuerpo, el estilo q te enseñare es uno q yo cree combinando varios tipos de lucha como karate, artes marciales chinas, muay thai y yuyitsu junto a otros mucho más antiguos todos esto los combine en uno creando mi propio estilo el cual te enseñare, bueno llegamos donde entrenaremos no siendo más comencemos dice Belzard.

Issei asiente con la cabeza.

El lugar al q llegaron era una habitación parecida a la anterior de color blanco pero esta estaba vacía.

Así estos dos comenzaron con el entrenamiento por varias horas hasta llevando al peli negó a su limite.

Aaahhh aaahhh ya no doy mas estoy en mi limite aaahhh dijo Issei respirando pesadamente. (por asi decirlo)

Hahaha si parece q este es tu limite nada mal, resististe más de lo q esperaba dijo Belzard q apenas parecía algo agotado. Podemos dejarlo aquí por ahora puedes regresar comer algo y descansar.

Si lo hare nos vemos mañana dijo Issei con una reverencia, su cuerpo se volvio particulas de luz y regreso al mundo real. Al abrir los ojos salió de la cueva para estirar un poco el cuerpo pero se sorprendió por lo q vio aun era muy temprano como si apenas y pasaron unos pocos minutos.

PERO Q DEMONIOS! Ddraig sabes canto tiempo estuve entrenando dentro de la boosted geard, estoy seguro q fueron varias horas pero parece q no fuera así pregunta Issei a su compañero.

Si también me sorprende esto, el tiempo el boosted geard y el mundo real son diferentes a mi parecer estuviste entrenando alrededor de doce horas, pero aquí apenas y pasaron unos minutos responde Ddraig.

Bien dejemos eso de lado de momento ahora comeré algo y descansare un rato después veremos q pasa con el tiempo dentro de boosted geard dice Issei.

Si tienes dejémoslo para después, responde Ddraig.

El peli negro se fue al bosque por comida, ahora se tenía más confianza en su fuerza y cazaba animales en ocasinos se iba de pesca a un lago pero como este estaba algo retirado lo hacía pocas veces.

Horas después de regreso a la cueva con sus provisiones para más tarde y la mañana siguiente se fue a descansar un rato. Al despertar decidió discutir con su compañero lo sucedido en el entrenamiento.

Ddraig q crees sucedió esta mañana estoy seguro q el entrenamiento duro varias horas pero al regresar no avían pasado mucho tiempo pregunta Issei.

No Tengo idea compañero, como esta es la primera vez q un usuario entrena de manera mental no tengo idea pero en el próximo entrenamiento lo averiguaremos responde Ddraig.

Si tu estarás revisando el tiempo del mundo real yo mientras entreno el q transcurre dentro de la boosted geard dice Issei.

De acuerdo le responde el dragón a su compañero.

Al día siguiente la misma rutina del día anterior el pelo negro entreno hasta llegar al límite por varias horas, regreso su conciencia al mundo real.

Bien Ddraig ya termine el entrenamiento en la boosted geard transcurrió alrededor de unas doce horas cuento tiempo transcurrió aquí pregunta el peli negro al dragon.

Compañero esto es sorprendente aquí solo paso alrededor de media hora, responde el Dragon.

QUEEEE! Hablas enserio entonces haciendo calculando el tiempo entre el boosted geard y el mundo real una hora aquí equivale a un día dentro del boosted geard esto es increíble, dice Issei.

Así es pero eso es una ventaja para ti, el entrenamiento de una semana puedes hacerlo en un día si quieres así q no lo veo como un problema, dice el dragón.

Si es una gran ventaja, pero eso también explica porq estas durmiendo a cada rato y yo q pensaba q eras un dragón flojo, dijo Issei en tono de burla.

Compañero eso me a ofendido, respondió el dragón al comentario de su compañero.

Ddraig tu no sabías q el transcurso del tiempo dentro del boosted geard era diferente al del mundo real pregunta Issei.

No compañero no era consciente de ello, como te avía dicho eres el primer portador q realiza un entrenamiento de este tipo, así q no sabía del tiempo alterno dentro del boosted geard, responde el dragón.

Esta fue la rutina del peli negro por varias semanas hasta q llego el momento de poner en práctica lo q iba aprendiendo con Belzard con esto lo ayudo su compañero.

Bien socio esta no será una práctica muy completa ya q no hay con quien practicar, pero lo menos realizaremos los movimientos para ver si tu destreza con esto es igual a la tienes dentro del boosted geard y los ataque utilizando árboles para calcular más o menos los daños q puedes hacer dijo el dragón.

De acuerdo, el peli negro empezó su práctica realizando hábiles movimientos, realizando ataques combinados con puños, patadas, codazos, rodillazos en arboles dejando marcas y derivando uno q otro, esto se iso parte de su rutina después de cada entrenamiento mental.

SALTO SE TIEMPO UN AÑO DESPUES.

El peli negro ya tiene nueve años con la apariencia de uno chico de once esto debido a sus rasgos dragonicos.

Bien Issei ya dominas a la perfección el estilo de lucha con el cuerpo, podemos pasar a la siguiente formación el uso de armas te enseñare como usarlas pero mas la espada esta es la q mejor domino así q comencemos dice Belzard.

De acuerdo pero como si no veo arma alguna en este lugar, responde Issei.

Compañero solo cierra los ojos e imagina en tu mente una espada y esta aparecerá ante ti, esto es posible solo dentro de la sacred geard, lo q el portador se imagine puede manifestarse siempre y cuando no sobrepase la capacidad de este y no sea para dañar a esta, responde Ddraig.

Obedeciendo a su compañero iso lo q este le dijo, una espada apareció ante este una espada de mango dorado y una gema azul incrustada en la hoja plateda de esta.

wooo impresionante fue la reacción del peli negro al ver la espada q flotaba frente a el tomándola en sus manos es un poco pesada así q esto es lo q se siente al tomar una espada.

Curiosa espada la q creaste bueno hora de empezar con el entrenamiento dijo Belzard extendiendo su mano derecha a un lado creándose una espada en esta.

Issei se lanza en línea recta a Belzard con un corte cruzado q este detuvo sin esfuerzo alguno, ese fue un buen ataque Issei pero dejaste muchas aberturas en un combate real eso puede costarte la vida dijo Belzard.

El peli negro asiente salta atrás unos metros para hacer distania.

Primero te enseñare la forma correcta para sostener una espada y unos concejos básicos, la espada debe ser sostenida suelta pero firmemente. Debe actuar como una extensión natural del brazo dominante. Deba haber un espacio entre las manos, esto permite una mejor movilidad del arma. La mano dominante debe estar junto a la guardia; este es el centro de balance del arma. La mayoría de la fuerza de agarre es aplicada por el dedo pequeño y el dedo índice se usa como balance. Equilibrio, mantén tu cuerpo equilibrado para que puedas atacar o defender sin recibir golpes. Siempre deja tus pies separados a la misma altura que tus hombros y cuando te muevas, muévete de un modo en que tus piernas queden separadas. Nunca tengas los pies cerca el uno del otro. Sostén tu espada para que la puedas manejar fácilmente. Observa los movimientos de tu oponente y aprende cuándo se mueva para atacar y lanza un contraataque. Sé rápido. Cuando estés defendiéndote mantén la hoja cerca de ti así no te estiras para bloquear, y siempre intenta contraatacar los ataques de tu oponente. Una postura firme y una apropiada ubicación de los pies son la clave para el equilibrio. Cuánta más toque la suela de tu pie al piso, más firme estarás en el suelo, lo que te dará más fuerza para tus ataques. Para mantener el equilibrio, intenta deslizarte sobre tus pies en vez de levantarlos y dar pasos. Inclinarte hacia adelante levantando el talón también disminuye tu firmeza contra el suelo, así que ten cuidado de cómo colocas y utilizas tus pies durante cada golpe porque le puedes dar una buena oportunidad a tu oponente para que te derribe. Mantén la postura derecha y tu pecho y torso hacia adelante lo que impide que pierdas el equilibrio cuando muevas la espada y te permite esquivar cualquier golpe fácilmente con un simple giro, en vez de tener tu torso de costado, lo que te fija en una posición que sólo te permite esquivar ataques de una sola dirección, dijo Belzard.

Entiendo respondió el peli negro retomando su postura para iniciar un nuevo ataque, una batalla sin cuartel se daba en la sala Issei atacaba con fuertes golpes q Belzard bloquea y esquiva sin problema, esta combate se prolongó por barias horas hasta q el peli negro callo de rodillas por el cansancio.

Dejemos el entrenamiento hasta aquí y descansa en la próxima sesión te enseñare técnicas de ataque y defensa dijo Belzard.

Issei asintió y su cuerpo se convirtió en partículas de luz regresando al mundo real, si Belzard se pone serio seguro separa mi cabeza de mi cuerpo sin problema dijo Issei.

Por el comentario de su compañero el dragón se reía descontroladamente.

Hahaha si eso sería lo más seguro, pero él no te aria algo como eso ya q Elsha se enojaría mucho con él por lastimar a su lindo junior dijo el dragón en tono de burla.

Ddraig cállate, dijo Issei sonrojado y molesto.

Hahaha q pasa compañero cualquier hombre estaría feliz de estar en tu lugar o me vas a decir q no te gusta q todo los días Elsha te salude con un abrazo y un beso dijo el dragón.

No es q no me guste solo es algo vergonzoso respondió el peli negro.

Hahaha ya pero has mejorado mucho con las mujeres comparando con tu primera reaccion al saludo afectuoso de Elsha, dijo Ddraig.

Sabes q me voy a dormir, respondió Issei algo enojado por las burlas de su compañero.

Hahaha como quieras descansa yo también me voy a dormir un rato dijo el dragón.

Al día siguiente después de descansar y comer algo se dirigió a su entrenamiento, el cual inicio después del usual saludo cariñoso de sepain.

Bueno Issei como te dije hoy practicaremos técnicas de ataque y defensa así q espero estés preparado, dicho estos los dos se dispusieron a entrenar por varias horas.

Esta fue la nueva rutina por varios meses, Belzard le enseño varios estilo de lucha con espadas, lanzas y otras armas. El peli negro puso en práctica la técnica de espada y lanza con unas replicas improvisadas de madera q el mismo iso con la ayuda de Ddraig, de esta forma otro año paso sin q el peli negro se dirá cuenta ahora el peli negro tiene diez años terminando su formación con Belzard.

Bien Issei ya hemos terminado formación física ya es momento de q pases a la mágica la cual estará a cargo de Elsha así q quedas en manos de ella dijo Belzard.

Hai estoy muy agradecido por todo lo q me a enseñado espero seguir contando con su ayuda respondió Issei con una reverencia.

Si cuando necesites ayuda con algo ya sabes dónde encontrarme te ayudare con lo q me sea posible dice Belzard con una sonrisa, ahora me retiro para q inicien su entrenamiento.

Elsha sensei estaré a su cargo por favor cuide de mí, dijo Issei con una reverencia.

Ufufufu no es necesario ser tan formal mi precioso junior y el sensei no es necesario respondió Elsha con una sonrisa.

Hai asintió el peli negro en respuesta.

Bueno mi precioso junior ahora de iniciar en entrenamiento así q espero estés listo dijo está un poco más seria pero sin dejar de sonreír, primero te diré q es la magia de forma breve. Así q escucha atentamente lo q te voy a decir "La magia podría definirse como la perfecta alineación en un sistema de energías, conjuntadas a través de simbólicos gestos, verbos, instrumentos, herramientas y símbolos capaz de alterar la reglas conocidas de la naturaleza." Has entendido lo q te e dicho, pregunto Elsha.

Si lo entiendo respondió el peli negro.

Bien para no tener problemas en el entrenamiento practicaremos el dominio de la magia elemental de uno en uno es decir entrenaremos el elemento fuego hasta q lo domines a la perfección luego pasamos al viento, agua, trueno y luz. Primero el fuego porq al ser un dragón tu afinidad con este es mayor y dominaras más fácil q el resto, una vez domines todos los elementos pasaremos a la siguiente formación.

Issei asiente en respuesta a su maestro y inician su entrenamiento el cual duro por varias horas ya q su resistencia había mejorado excepcionalmente por todo su entrenamiento anterior, en menos de dos meces domino el fuego a la perfección y pasaron al viento el cual tardo más casi tres , el trueno fue más fácil solo en dos meses y medio lo domino el agua y luz fueron los más difíciles pero con unos concejos de Elsha lo consiguió el agua en cinco meses y luz en dos si completo la primera etapa de su entrenamiento.

Un año a pasado desde q Issei inicio su entrenamiento mágico ahora tiene once años la apariencia de un chico de trece.

Ufufufu mi precioso junior haz crecido mucho en este tiempo te vez aún más lindo dijo esta con una sonrisa pícara.

El peli negro ante el comentario se sonrojo pero ya su actitud tímida había desaparecido.

Eto gracias Elsha san respondió con una sonrisa.

Ara ya no eres tan tímido también mejoraste en ese aspecto dijo Elsha con una sonrisa.

Issei solo iso una cara confusa mientras un signo de interrogación aparecía sobre su cabeza, (no lo tomen literalmente, lo digo en sentido figurado lol).

Bueno para la siguiente formación te enseñare hechizos con circulo mágicos de ataque en los cuales usaremos varios elementos combinados para aumentar la potencia y el daño en el ataque al dominar todos todos los elementos no te será difícil, también puedes emplear círculos mágicos con tus ataques dragonicos, practicaremos el uso escudos defensivos pero estos combinados con tu poder dragonico para hacerlo mucho más resistente para q al momento q hayas alcanzado el balance breaker no te límites a la armadura como única línea de defensa. Te enseñare un tuco con el escudo además de defenderte puedes usarlo para contraatacar usando un ataque elemental y sorprender a tu oponente.

Después de la explicación de Elsha los dos iniciaron la nueva etapa del entrenamiento, en ocho meces domino los ataques con elementos combinados, siguiendo los concejos de Elsha practico el uso de sus ataque dragonicos aplicando círculos mágicos esto no tardó mucho en conseguirlo ya teniendo un mayor control en la magia lo completo en dos meses. pasaron a la formación de magia defensiva la cual también completo rápidamente en dos meses completando de esta manera su formación mágica.

Bueno mi lindo Issei ya completaste todo tu entrenamiento, te eh enseñado todo lo q se ahorra q ya tienes un excelente control sobre la magia. Solo te queda seguir entrenando con Ddraig hasta alcanzar el balance estoy segura q no tardaras en lograrlo.

Issei, Issei.

Eh! Alguien me llama pero no es la voz de Ddraig él me dijo q estaría con Belzard, pero esa voz la conosco...

MAMÀ!

Ufufufu así es, parece q llegaron por ti mi precioso junior, dijo Elsha con una sonrisa.

Mamá dijo Issei dejando salir unas lágrimas, no de tristeza eran lágrimas de felicidad.

Sera mejor q regreses no es bueno hacer esperar a tu madre le dice Elsha.

Si tienes razón, respondió Issei limpiándose las lágrimas. Vendré a verlos luego se despidió mientras su cuerpo se desvanece en partículas de luz.

Abriendo los ojos pudo ver el rostro de su madre observándolo detenidamente.

Hasta q despiertas, dice Ophis.

Mamá, Issei lanza sobre ella dándole un abrazo al cual ella correspondió.

Valla creciste bastante en este tiempo, dime como a ido tu entrenamiento pregunto Ophis.

En ese instante la gema verde aparece en el brazo izquierdo del peli negro.

Ophis haz llegado, ps te digo q el crecimiento de este chico fue mucho. consiguió la ayuda de dos de sus predecesores los dos sekyuuritei mas fuerte q lo entrenaron de forma física y mágica, así q está listo para su próximo entrenamiento, responde el dragón.

Eso es bueno, pero alcanzo el balance breaker pregunta Ophis.

No, el balance no lo alcanzo. No porq no pudiera su condición es más q apropiada pero le falta un estímulo para conseguirlo, responde el dragón.

Lo siento por no poder alcanzar el balance breaker, dijo Issei triste bajando la cabeza.

No te preocupes Issei tu entrenamiento aun no a terminado, estoy segura q lo conseguirás le dice su madre acariciando su cabeza para animarlo.

Regresaremos a la brecha dimensional para seguir entrenado a issei, pregunta Ddraig.

Si volvemos a la brecha dimensional, para entrenar además tu padre tiene algo q va a entregarte dijo Ophis mirando a Issei.

Papá q será algún regalo le pregunto el pele negro algo curioso.

Eso lo sabrás cuando vallamos, además q necesitas ropa nueva la q tienes está hecha un desastre, dice Ophis.

Bueno si es q a pasado mucho tiempo y como no tenía ropa de cambio no se pudo evitar, respondió el peli negro.

Eso no importa vamos ya es tiempo de regresar, dijo Ophis abriendo un portal a la brecha dimensional.

Bueno gente aquí esta otro capi más, léanlo y digan q les parece por favor críticas constructivas no destructivas, tratamos de corregir errores pero puede q se nos hallan escapado algunos. Este puede q sea el más largo, nos vemos en un próximo n.n


	4. DE REGRESO A CASA

Este es un fic sin ánimos de lucro creado por mi amigo archangel y mi persona aten, basándonos en la historia original de High School DXD la cual no nos pertenece ya q su creador es el señor Ichiei n.n

[ ]= conversación mental

( )= pensamiento

Red= Gran rojo - se q ya han de saberlo pero igual lo explico por precaución lol

DE REGRESO A CASA

Los dos seres más fuertes se encontraban reunido hablando del progresó de Issei y del entrenamiento q diseñaron para q aprenda a controlar su poder heredado, mientras Issei en un lugar más alejado hablaba con su compañero preguntándole si sabía sobre q están discutiendo sus padres.

[Ddraig sabes de q estén hablando mamá y papá, pregunta Issei.]

[Lo más seguro es q sea del infierno q tendrás q vivir para controlar tu poder de Dios dragón, responde Ddraig en tono de burla.]

[Eres un troll para ser un dragón celestial, dijo Issei]

[Lo siento compañero pero es q hacía tiempo q no me divertía tanto con unos de mis portadores, responde el dragón]

[Si es eso entonces esto se va a poner feo, solo espero no me maten con ese entrenamiento, dijo Issei]

[No debes preocuparte por eso, no creo q Ophis te mate solo te torture un poco si pero no te mate, o eso espero eres buen anfitrión espero sobrevivas responde el dragón con sarcasmo]

[Es bueno saberlo, ahora se q por lo menos me aprecias, responde Issei]

CON OPHIS Y RED

Ya veo así q en chico no logo alcanzar el balance breaker, dijo Red.

Así es pero Ddraig me dijo q es q no pueda alcanzarlo, lo q necesita es un estímulo, responde Ophis.

Ya veo, igual no es de sorprender aún era muy pequeño además q la mayor parte de su poder estuvo sellado, dijo Red.

Tienes razón pero aun así con su propio poder q al parecer es bastante alto y el de Ddraig se las arregló para aprender magia, dice Ophis.

Al parecer el chico tiene talento, además q para ser un niño es bastante listo, no hay duda q esos dos pasados sekyuuritei y Ddraig le enseñaron bastante, bueno creo q ya es momento de q lo entrenes Uroborus. Después de su primera practica le entregaremos la espada y creo q algo q encontré en mis viajes dimensionales, será divertido ver q pasa, dijo Red en tono de burla.

Ate esto Ophis entrecierra los ojos, q planeas hacer rojo, pregunto Ophis seria.

En su momento lo sabrás Ophis no tengas prisa, además conozco un buen lugar para q entrenes al chico, responde Red.

Por tu bien espero no sea nada q dañe a Issei, dijo Ophis en tono amenazante.

Valla q madre más sobreprotectora, dijo Red en burla. Bueno si es lo q creo q es no le afectara en absoluto, será todo lo contrario le beneficiara. Además no crees q es más importante entrenar al chico q estar discutiendo bobadas.

Como estés jugando sucio rojo te ira mal, ahora voy por Issei ves abriendo el portal, dijo Ophis.

CON ISSEI

Mientras este seguía hablando con su compañero no se percató q su madre se acercaba el, ella al verlo sabia q estaba conversando con Ddraig así q decidió llamarlo.

Issei, Issei.

Al escuchar su nombre este salió de sus pensamientos.

Ahh! Mamá lo siento estaba hablando con Ddraig no te sentí llegar, dijo Issei.

Lo sé, ya es momento de iniciar tu entrenamiento así q nos vamos, dice Ophis.

Regresaremos al mundo humano, pregunta Issei.

No, en el mundo humano no podemos entrenar porq al usar tus poder llamaríamos la atención de todas las facciones, tu padre nos enviara a un lugar más adecuado, responde Ophis.

Entiendo partimos ahora mismo cierto, pregunta Issei.

Ophis asiente en respuesta.

Bueno creo q a este ropa le pasara lo mismo q a la anterior, dice Issei.

Ante el comentario de su compañero se reí a carcajadas.

Hahaha eso es más q seguro compañero, debes aprender a usar magia para crear tu propia ropa porq seguro en pleno entrenamiento puedes quedar desnudo, dice Ddraig en burla.

Gracias por el concejo, aunq no me gusto el tono burlón q usaste, responde Issei irónico.

Hahaha seguro no me aburrir con tigo, dice Ddraig.

Una fueron donde estaba Red este ya tenía el portal listo, a través de este se podía ver una ciudad muy antigua, unos nos edificios estaban destruidos otros aun en pie pero parecía q se derivarían en cualquier momento, la ciudad estaba completamente desolada desde hacía cientos de años.

Wooo así q en esta ciudad abandonada es donde entrenaremos, se nota a simple vista q fue abandonada hace muchos años, dijo Issei.

Así es, esta es una ciudad en una dimensión alterna. En este lugar se desato una guerra hace muchos años q dio como resultado la destrucción de este lugar. Algunas de los q lograron sobrevivir se fueron por temor a un nuevo ataque, aquí pueden entrenar sin restricciones, responde Red.

Issei y Ophis cruzaron el portal q conecta con la ciudad abandonada para iniciar la nueva formacion de Issei.

CON RED.

Una vez estos dos cruzaron el portal este abrió uno nuevo pero a través de este se podía ver un hermoso paisaje, arboles llenos de frutas anímeles de todo tipo, diferentes tipos de flores y un gran lago de agua cristalina del cual nace un rio q atraviesa todo el lugar en medio del lago un árbol lleno de manzanas el lugar no era otro más q el jardín Edén, el primer lugar creado por el Dios de la biblia.

Hehehe Dios de la biblia cero Dios drogón uno, si pensabas q enviar este lugar en una dimensión alterna nadie lo encontraría te equivocaste, dijo red divertido.

Una vez atravesó el portal todo el cuerpo del apocalipsis dragón brillo de color rojo y fue reduciendo su tamaño mientras cambiaba de forma tomando la de un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, era alto de piel blanca, cabello rojo, ojos dorado, buen físico vestía un suéter banco con una chaqueta roja manga larga sobre este, pantalones jeans negros y botas de igual color con un par de alas rojas en su espalada.

Bueno no es q me guste mucho esta forma, pero no está mal del todo así puedo usar una motocicleta para hacer mis acrobacias debería intentarlo algún día no es mala idea, pero a lo q hemos venido volando en dirección al árbol q se encontraba en la mitad del lago tomo uno de los frutos mientras haca una sonrisa burlona.

CON OPHIS E ISSEI

Bueno mamá ahora como entrenaremos, pregunto Issei.

Ya lo veras así q no tengas prisa, responde Ophis con una sonrisa aterradora.

A la respuesta de su madre todo su cuerpo se estremeció y un escalofrió le recorrió haciendo erizar su piel.

(Esto no me está gustando para nada, penso Issei)

[Hahaha te lo dije compañero q esto es lo q pasaría, solo espero no mueras no quiero perder a mi divertido anfitrión, dice Ddraig]

[Así q solo soy tu arlequín personal ehh! dijo Issei irónico]

[No lo temes de esa forma compañero, también eres un buen anfitrión, dijo el dragón]

[Gracias por la estima, espero alcázar el balance antes de q mamá se ponga seria con el entrenamiento y me mate, dice Issei]

[Bueno sabes q cuentas siempre con mi ayuda, dijo el dragón]

[Te lo agradezco seguro q la voy a necesitar si quiero salir vivo de aquí, responde Issei]

Issei, Issei lo llamo su madre para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Ahh! Lo siento mamá es q...

No pudo terminar lo q iba a decir ya q detrás de su madre había una enorme serpiente de unos diez metros mirándolo fijamente mientras silbaba.

Q DEMONIOS ES ESA COSA! Grito a todo pulmón

[Hahaha compañero será mejor q pelees con todo porq estoy seguro q esa serpiente tiene toda la intención de devorarte, además q puedo sentir un enorme poder en ella, uno igual al de un rey dragón así q este alerta y no bajes la guardia, dijo el dragón]

[Gracias por la advertencia, ya sabía q esta serpiente sería un gran problema pero joder, mamá de donde saco esa cosa de la prehistoria o q, dijo Issei incrédulo]

[Compañero Ophis uso una parte de su poder para crear a esa serpiente, y estoy seguro q no uso mucho, ella además de serpientes puede manifestar su poder de esa forma o en esferas y rayos q desintegran todo lo q tocan, siéntete afortunado q no fue ella tu oponente, responde el dragón]

Issei esta serpiente será tu oponente hasta q alcances el balance breaker, después nos centraremos en el manejo de tu poder heredado. Pero antes entrégame el collar te lo devolveré después q hallas completado tu entrenamiento, dijo Ophis.

El peli negro se quitó el collar y se lo entrego a su mamá alejándose rápidamente para no perder de vista los movimientos de la serpiente ya q esta no dejaba de mirarlo además q su compañero le advirtió de lo peligrosa q es esta.

Bueno sin más q decir hora de empezar, dijo Ophis.

En ese instante la enorme serpiente lanza un ataque directo al peli negro a alta velocidad q este evito por poco saltando aun lado, la serpiente destruyo todo a su paso.

Joder por su tamaño sabia q era fuerte pero no espere q tuviera tal velocidad, dijo el negro.

Si es bastante rápida, compañero dirigente a la ciudad hay por su tamaño no podrá moverse tan libremente, dijo Ddraig.

Cierto gracias por el concejo, hay por lo menos tendré algo de ventaja para un ataque sorpresa, respondió Issei.

Extendiendo sus alas voló a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad, dejando a Ophis sola en lugar donde aparecieron q era una colina q estaba un poco alejada de la ciudad, esta solo miraba a Issei volar a la ciudad y la serpiente tras el sin intención de perderle el rastro.

EN LA CIUDAD

Malditacea esta serpiente es muy veloz no logro perderla, dijo Issei.

Tranquilo compañero hay q actuar con calma, si por desesperación cometemos un error estoy seguro q será doloroso y más para ti, dijo el dragón.

De eso no Tengo duda Ddraig no pienso convertirme en la comida de esa serpiente supe desarrollada, responde Issei.

Volando a toda velocidad tratando de perder a su adversario, aprovecho unos edificios q se podían ver adelante creo un dragón shot y disparo a estos para obstaculizar en camino de la serpiente, con éxito en su estrategia consigue algo de tiempo alejándose lo más posible para preparar su ataque.

Al fin un respiro esa serpiente es muy persistente, dijo Issei algo aliviado.

El peli negro ahora se encontraba en la parte más alta de un de los edificios q están en el centro de la ciudad.

Eres muy astuto por lo visto tus clases con Elsha fueron de mucha ayuda, responde el dragón.

Así es y estoy agradecido por ello aunq nunca pude ganarle en el ajedrez, pero ahora hay q concertarnos en cómo acabar con esa serpiente no tardará mucho en encontrarnos, dijo Issei.

Eso es cierto pero estoy seguro q Ophis la creo con la mayor resistencia posible para q no fuera fácil de vencer así q hay q atacarla con todo el poder posible para acabarla, responde el dragón.

Entonces la única opción será ataques elementales combinado y aumentar su poder con la habilidad de boosted gear, dijo Issei.

Así es eso es lo q tenemos de momento hay q intentarlo si fallamos tendremos q pensar en otro plan, responde Ddraig.

Bueno siendo así hagámoslo, dijo Issei invocando su boosted gear.

Boots

El peli negro no titubeo en poner en marcha su estrategia.

Boosts

Boots

Boosts

Boosts

El peli negro aumento su poder hasta su límite actual el cual eran doce, una vez salió del edificio en busca de su perseguidor pero sin volar para no perder el elemento sorpresa, sin saber q está estaba escondida esperando la oportunidad de atacar.

Donde se metió esa serpiente, es demasiado grande para esconderse tan rápido, dice Issei.

Compañero puede estar en cualquier parte así q no bajes la guardia, le abrirte el dragón.

Si lo sé, pero me sorprende q pueda es...

No pudo terminar porq Ddraig lo interrumpió.

SOCIO CUIDADO! Le grito a su compañero

Pero este no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque q le lanzo la serpiente con su cola, dándole un fuerte golpe q lo mando a volar estrellándose con la pared de un edificio atravesándolo estrellándose con la pared interior cayendo de cara al suelo levantándose pesadamente escupiendo sangre de la boca.

Toss..toss..toss

Joder valla fuerza monstruosa tiene esa serpiente, dijo Issei.

Te advertí q no bajaras la guardia, si no fuese por todo el entrenamiento anterior y q tu cuerpo es de dragón ahora estarías muerto, dijo Ddraig.

Si fui muy descuidado lo siento, dijo Issei a su compañero.

Un error de esos otra vez y puede q no lo cuentes, dijo Ddraig serio.

Créeme q me ha quedado claro, no dejare q me coja desprevenido de nuevo, dijo Issei.

Ps eso espero y por lo q veo será necesario el balance si quieres deshacernos de esa serpiente, no es solo fuerte y veloz sino también bastante astuta, dice Ddraig.

Así es, menuda serpiente a creado mamá, por lo visto no se anda con rodeos a la hora de hacer las cosas, dijo Issei.

Ya la vas conociendo, así es tu madre cuando hace algo lo hace enserio, responde el dragón.

No me queda duda, bueno ahora a lo q nos compete la maldita serpiente seguro esta esperándome afuera, así q no puedo salir por tierra solo me queda una opción, dijo Issei.

Q piensas hacer, pregunto curioso el dragón.

Ya veras, respondió Issei.

Extendiendo sus alas voló a toda velocidad por la ventana, hacia el cielo al alcanzar una buena altura carga un dragón shot para disparar a esta.

Por lo visto eres muy lista para ser una serpiente así q vamos a acabar con el juego de las escondidas, dijo Issei disparando la enorme masa de poder a la ciudad.

Una enorme explosión se produjo levantando una gran nueve de humo, una vez esta se disipo se pudo ver como gran parte del lugar avía sido destruido y de entre los escombro salía una enorme serpiente totalmente ilesa.

Enfrentar esta cosa va a ser un gran dolor de cabeza, dijo Issei irónico.

Eso parece compañero no hay duda q Ophis la creo con la intención de llevarte al límite de tu poder, responde el dragón.

Ddraig inicia la habilidad de duplicar, hay q poner a prueba en plan q teníamos, dijo Issei serio.

De acuerdo compañero, responde el dragon.

Boost.

Boost.

Boost.

Una vez más se él peli negro aumento su poder al límite para realizar su ataque más fuerte.

CON OPHIS

Sin q nadie se diera cuenta el infinito dios dragón estaba observando el combate en un lugar alejado de la batalla.

Mi pequeño Issei no serás capas de derrotar mi serpiente a menos q alcances el balance breaker, dijo Ophis en voz baja.

CON ISSSEI

Listo Ddraig aquí vamos por todo o nada, dijo Issei en voz alta.

Siempre estoy listo compañero, responde el dragón.

Volando a toda velocidad a la serpiente mientras esta solo lo observaba acercase esperado el momento adecuado para realizar su ataque, el pele negro seguía acercándose a esta sin intención de detenerse solo unos pocos metros los separaban la serpiente se preparó para atacar directamente al peli negro abriendo su enorme boca para tragárselo entero.

Lo siento pero no Tengo intención de convertirme en tu cena, dijo el peli negro esquivando el ataque de la serpiente por poco.

Invocando varios círculos mágicos bombardeando a la serpiente con ataques de diferentes atributos fuego, hielo, rayo, luz y dragon shot pero estos de un tamaño no mayor al de una pelota de tenis. Creando una gran explosión q iso temblar el lugar.

Aaahhh... aaahhh... aaahhh respirando pesadamente después del colosal ataque el peli negro espera q el humo se disipara y ver si acabo con su oponente, será q lo hemos logrado, pregunto Issei.

Me gustaría decir q si pero aun no compañero, parece q solo hemos conseguido aturdirla de momento, no bajes la guardia puede atacar en cualquier momento, responde el dragón.

Apretando los diente en frustración, atento q cualquier movimiento de su adversario el humo se avía dispersado por completo dejando ver una enorme cráter tras el ataque anterior, de entre los escombros salía una enorme serpiente solo con heridas leves.

Gurr está cosa es q no se muere o q, dijo Issei enojado.

Compañero no pierdas la calma si lo haces solo le darás oportunidad de q te ataque fácilmente, dijo Ddraig.

Siguiendo el consejo de su compañero, calmándose un poco pensando en una nueva forma de acabar con su oponente q se encontraba frente a él.

Bien y ahora q, un bombardeo de poder mágico apenas y lo lastimo, valla monstruo creo mamá, dijo Issei en tono irónico.

Compañero no bajes la guardia ni un solo instante y no la pierdas de vista estamos muy cerca un descuido sería fatal, le advirtió el dragón.

Lose Ddraig, no pienso dejar q me golpee de nuevo por surte con el golpe anterior no me rompió un hueso de ser así estaría en aprietos, dijo Issei.

El ataque anterior no tuvo mucho efecto, a pesar de contener un enorme incremento por la habilidad de duplicar seguro Ophis no tenía la mas mínima intención de dejártela fácil socio, dijo Ddraig.

Ni q lo digas mamá va enserio, responde Issei.

Ahora q piensas hacer, pregunta el dragón.

Bueno contar con el ultimo recurzo, responde Issei.

El peli negro concentro energía en sus manos creando en estas un par de espadas de luz rodeadas con rayos.

Vaya peculiar combinación de elementos, usar eso contra un demonio te daría una gran ventaja, dice Ddraig.

El problema es q a quien me enfrento no es un demonio, responde Issei.

El peli negro se lanza al ataque corriendo a gran velocidad, la serpiente no se mueve de su lugar y espera pacientemente alistando su ataque. El peli negro da un salto y la serpiente lanza su ataque abriendo su boca con la intención de morder al peli negro pero este maniobra hábilmente en el aire esquivando y contraatacando con sus espadas realizando un fuerte corte descendente pero poco efectivo.

Esto no es para nada bueno la piel de esta serpiente es absurdamente dura, apenas y pude rasgarla de esta forma no podré hacerle una herida considerable, dijo Issei.

Así es, esto comienza a ponerse molesto, responde el dragón.

Ya habían pasado seis horas desde q la pelea avía empezado y el peli negro respiraba pesadamente y estaba quedando sin fuerzas, apenas logro lastimar a la cerpiente en uno de sus ojos.

No puedo seguir alargado esto debo acabar pronto, si esta pela sigue así me quedare sin fuerza, dijo Issei.

Compañero tu poder mágico solo durara unos veinte minutos más por mucho treinta, si no terminas pronto estarás en serios aprietos, dijo el dragón.

Genial como si las cosas no pudieran ser peor, dijo Issei irónico.

En ese momento el cuerpo de la serpiente emite un brillo negro violeta y estas empieza a dividirse ahora son dos las serpiente su ojo estaba sano y las heridas q esta tenia habían desaparecido ahora aunq eran más pequeña en tamaño cada una media alrededor de seis metros aun contaba con su fuerza brutal, velocidad y resistencia.

Ooohhh por favor esto debe ser una broma, dijo Issei incrédulo.

Por lo visto no compañero, ahora el problema es doble, responde Ddraig.

Una de las serpientes lanza un ataque directo al peli negro con la intención de morderlo este esquiva saltando a un lado. Pero la otra serpiente aprovecha la abertura para propinarle un fuerte golpe con su cola, al percatarse del ataque Issei coloca las espadas en cruz para cubrirse del golpe pero por la fuerza de este retrocede varios metros mientras q las espadas fueron destruidas.

Valla golpe a pesar de haber reducido su tamaño no perdió su fuerza ese ataque me dejo entumecida las manos, dice Issei.

Compañero no te descuides, estas serpientes por lo visto saben pelear en pareja, esto empieza a ponerse cada vez peor, dijo Ddraig.

Eso parece, ahora si estoy en serios problemas, alguna sugerencia Ddraig.

Lo único q puede sacarnos de este lio es q logres alcanzar el balance breaker, responde el dragón.

Fácil decirlo pero es difícil hacerlo, dijo Issei.

Las serpientes atacan al peli negro una vez más, este esquiva el primer ataque por pocos centímetros y responde dándole un fuerte golpe con su guante en su osico pero esta no se inmuta y usa su cola para golpearlo, convocando un circulo magico de defeza pero este no resiste la fuerza del ataque y perece pero logro reducir la fuerza del ataque recibiendo directamente el peli negro voló varios metros por la fuerza del golpe cayendo al suelo rodando varios metros más.

La segunda serpiente se movió rápidamente donde estaba el peli negro sin q este se diera cuenta.

Joder como duele, maldita serpiente para ser rápida, dijo Issei.

Levantándose adolorido por el golpe se percató q su segundo adversario se preparaba para darle un zarpazo con su cola, este rodo por el suelo para esquivarlo, la fuerza q llevaba el ataque destruyo el suelo creando un pequeño cráter.

Madre enserio estas cosas no estas de broma, tienen toda intención de matarme, dijo Issei al ver el cráter.

Q esperabas las crearon con toda intención de hacerte llegar a tus limites, responde el dragón.

Saltando atrás para ganar distancia, pero sin saber q la primera serpiente q lo ataco estaba detrás de él, esta sin titubear le propino un fuerte zarpazo con su cola mandándolo a volar cayendo pesadamente en el suelo, el peli negro esta bástate lastimado sentía su cuerpo pesado y casi no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, sentía q perdería su conciencia en cualquier momento.

Compañero no te rindas, compañero ISSEI ISSEI! Grita el dragón

Pero este no respondía, su conciencia se desvaneció ahora lo único q podía ver eran recuerdos de todo lo q avía vivido su entrenamiento con Ddraig, los pasados sekyuuritei, su primer encuentro con sus padres. Pero de repente ese recuerdo volvió la escena donde el ángel caído lo avía atravesado en su abdomen con una lanza de luz, recordó el miedo el temor de morir la sensación q su vida se desvanecía poco a poco. Pero también recordó su primer encuentro con Elsha y Belzard y recordó lo q les avía dicho en esa esas ocasión esas palabras resonaron con fuerza en su cabeza, quiero ser fuerte para proteger lo q es importante para mí, porq no quiero perder lo q la vida me a dado, quiero ser fuerte para no tener q vivir mas con miedo, para no pasar por esa aterradora experiencia otra vez.

CON OPHIS

Esta aun miraba la pelea, aunq todavía su rostro era carente de emociones su mirada mostraba preocupación por Issei, quería intervenir pero aun así ella misma no se lo permitía reprimía ese deseo.

Mi Issei se q puedes hacerlo, se q puedes derrotar a esas serpientes, dijo esta en vos baja.

CON ISSEI

Una lagrima broto de uno de sus ojos, en ese instante un aura de color rojo y negro lo rodio, el suelo comenzó a temblar mientras se agrietaba, el peli negro abre los ojos y se levanta del suelo mientras decía en voz alta.

No me voy rendir, me prometí a mí mismo y a otros, Ddraig, mamá, papá a Elsha y Belzard q seré fuerte y no pienso romper mi promesa, seré fuerte para proteger lo q es importante para mí, porq no quiero perder lo q la vida me a dado, quiero ser fuerte para no tener q vivir mas con miedo, para no pasar por esa aterradora experiencia otra vez, repitió una vez más esas palabras q se habían convertido en un juramento para él.

En ese instante el aura q lo rodea aumento drásticamente y el suelo tembló con más fuerza rocas empezaron a flotar, el guante en su brazo izquierdo cambio de forma ahora cubría totalmente su brazo desde el codo hasta sus dedos la parte q cubría estos eran como garras un auténtico brazo de dragón. La gema de este brillaba intensamente un sonido iso eco en el lugar.

[¡BALANCE BREAKER DEL DRAGÒN GALÈS!]

Un destello de color rojo ilumino toda la zona una vez este desapareció se pudo ver q en el lugar donde estaba el peli negro ahora se encontrar una armadura rojo q lo cubría totalmente con gemas incrustadas de color verde. ( ya ustedes saben cómo es la armadura del balance así no hay necesidad de describirla lol )

Desaparezcan! Grito le peli negro juntando ambas manos cargando un dragón shot, pero este no era normal su tamaño era enorme de color negro con rayos rojos.

Una vez la enorme masa de poder fue lanzada arraso con todo a su paso incluido las serpiente estas perecieron sin oportunidad de huir del colosal ataque q las desintegro sin dejar rastro, el dragón shot avanzaba sin detenerse arrasando con todo. Al impactar con una montaña a lo lejos causando una enorme explosión q iso templar todo el lugar mientras un fuerte viento se producía, una vez el viento se calmó y el humo se disipara no habia rastro alguno del lugar de la explocion solo se podía ver un enorme cráter como si un meteoro hubiera impactado en esa zona.

Compañero te felicito lograste alcanzar el balance breaker, dijo el dragón, aunq ese poder q usaste superaba en gran margen el de un dragon shot.

Así q este es el balance breaker-Bosted Gear Scale Mail, fue lo único q pudo decir el peli negro.

Su visión se oscureció la armadura desapareció en partículas de luz color rojo mientras caía, pero antes de caer al suelo alguien lo abrazo por la espalda era Ophis su mamá quien lo acosto gentilmente dejando descansar su cabeza en sus piernas mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Lo has hecho bn mi Issei, no solo alcanzaste el balance breaker también despertaste tu poder heredado, fue mucho más de lo q esperaba, dijo Ophis sin dejar de acariciar su cabello afectuosamente.

En ese momento un portal se creó en el cielo de este sale un enorme dragón rojo este mira al inconsciente Issei y a Ophis.

Veo q el chico se divirtió a lo grande, sentí un enorme poder pensé q eras tú Uroborus así q vine a ver, cuanto destrozo dijo Red.

No fui yo Red, lo q sentiste fue el poder de Issei. No solo alcanzo el balance breaker también despertó su poder heredado, pero parece q fue mucha carga para él y se desmayó, responde Ophis.

Hmm ya veo el chico tiene talento después de todo, dijo Red.

En la mano izquierda del peli negro aparece la gema, por eso me pareció extraño el poder q uso para derrotar a las serpientes q Ophis creo, estaba fuera de todo limite solo se compara con la colisión de longino, dijo el dragon.

Así es, la razón por la q no podía usar su poder antes era porq estaba restringido por el collar q le di, tenía un hechizo para suprimir su poder él era muy pequeño aun para poder usarlo, dijo Ophis.

Por lo visto en este tiempo su poder de dios dragón creció considerablemente, dijo Red.

Ya veo, además q si llegaba a despertado en el mundo humano hubiese alarmado a todas las facciones, dijo Ddraig.

Así es, el collar además de ocultar su precensia era para mantener sellado el poder q heredo, responde Ophis.

Bueno ya han terminado todo lo q tenían q hacer, será mejor regresar no crees Ophis, pregunta Red.

Así es ya todo está terminado de momento, ahora hay q dejar descansar a Issei cuando despierte hay q hablar con él, responde Ophis.

BRECHA DIMENCIONAL - HORAS MAS TARDE

El peli negro despertaba un poco adolorido, pero por una extraña razón se sentía cómodo, tenía la sensación de estar recostado sobre algo muy suave.

Aaahhh! Mi cabeza esas serpientes me dejaron hecho polvo, dijo Issei.

Al fin despiertas dormiste mucho tiempo, dijo Ophis.

Mamá! Levantándose sentándose a su lado no me digas q estuviste dándome una almohada de piernas mientras dormía, pregunto Issei.

Si, te fue incómodo para dormir, pregunto Ophis.

No para nada, incomodo abra sido para ti estar sentada de esa forma mientras dormía, responde Issei.

En realidad no, dijo Ophis.

Gracias por dejarme descansar, mirando su entorno sabia bn donde estaba. Se encontraba sobre su padre. Regresamos a la brecha dimensional, no recuerdo bn q paso después de activar el balance y usar un dragón shot perdí el conocimiento, dice Issei.

Así es, no solo lograste el balance también despertaste tu poder de dios dragón debido a la carga del poder te desmayaste, responde Ophis.

Veo con eso fue lo q paso, cuando active en balance sentí un gran flujo de poder q no había sentido antes así q trate de usarlo disparando un dragón shot, dijo Issei.

Compañero si hubieras visto como dejaste aquel lugar después de disparar el dragón shot te daría un infarto, dijo Ddraig.

Porq lo dices, pregunto el peli negro curioso.

Con ese ataque destruiste lo q quedaba de la ciudad, lo q quedo fue un enorme crater, respondió Red como si no fuera nada.

Así es, no usaste solo mi poder, lograstes combinarlo con el tuyo de dios dragón así q la capacidad destructiva de este era extremadamente alta lo suficiente para destruir una ciudad incluso un país entero, dijo Ddraig.

Issei estaba sorprendido por lo acaba de oír, no podía creer lo q escuchaba.

Por esa razón debes entrenar tu poder, si no logras controlarlo serás un peligro para todos incluso para ti mismo, dijo Red.

Entiendo, responde Issei.

Red es momento de hablar con Issei sobre lo q será su vida de ahora en adelante y sus responsabilidades dijo Ophis.

Sí, creo q ya es tiempo q lo sepa, responde Red.

Issei escucha con atención lo q te vamos a decir, dijo Ophis.

Como ya sabes Ophis y yo somos conocidos como los seres más fuertes del universo por tal razón las demás especies nos temen, dijo Red.

Como tu renaciste con un nuevo cuerpo hecho de la carne y sangre de Red con parte de nuestros poderes los culés con todo este tiempo crecieron dentro de ti y ya haz despertado lo cual te hace el tercer dios dragón, dijo Ophis.

Aunq se podría decir q eres un dios creador de forma artificial, pero aun así eres un dios dragón además eres el portador de Ddraig lo cual te da más poder, dijo Red.

Pero no podemos dejar q las facciones se den cuenta de ello porq sería un gran problema, por esto debes ser precavido a la hora de usar tus poderes. Puedes usar tu poder mágico y el de Ddraig, pero no tu poder heredado este solo úsalo si es absolutamente necesario, dijo Ophis.

Por parte de Ophis tiene el poder del vacío q es capaz de desintegrar todo lo q toca sin dejar rastro puedes usarlo en forma de rayos o esferas, de mi parte tienes la capacidad de crear perles a dimensiones alternas de igual forma crear círculos de transporte mucho más eficaces q el de los demonios ángeles y caídos y cualquier otra raza, la ventaja de este es q no pueden ser restringidos o bloqueados. Además de poseer mi poder el cual es altamente destructivo, dijo Red.

Como dragones no estamos afiliados a ninguna de las facciones no intervenimos en los problemas de estas y no servimos a nadie más q a nosotros mismos. Ahora hay algo q te vamos entregar es un arma muy poderosa q es capaz de matar a los mismos dioses, esta arma solo puede ser usada por ti nadie más, por ello debes darle un buen uso, dijo Ophis.

Un portal se crea frente de Issei este pude ver una espada dentro el, levantándose acercándose al portal introduce su brazo agarra la espada y la saca, era una espada de mango negro con piscas doradas la hoja era de color carmesí con unas inscripciones en un extraño lenguaje mientras el filo era negro, en esta se podia sentir un enorme poder, el peli negro miraba fijamente la espada. (Para los q veen el anime seirei tsukai no blade dance la espada es parecida a la espada vaporal q aparece en el capitulo uno y ocho de la serie. Anime recomendado lol)

Issei pasa algo, pregunta Ophis.

No nada, solo pensaba en un nombre para la espada, responde el peli negro.

Ya tienes alguno, pregunto Ddraig curioso.

Si Tengo uno y pienso q le quedara bn, la llamare Crimson Queen (Reina carmesí), responde Issei.

Hmm buen nombre nada mal, dijo Red.

Por cierto papá cuando forjaron esta espada y q son estas inscripciones en la hoja es un lenguaje extraño, pregunta Issei.

Esa espada no es una ordinaria es superior a las espadas sacras incluso al verdadero longio, pero la mayor parte de su poder esta selladon por las inscripciones en la hoja. Esas inscripciones están en lenguaje dragon, el cual es descocido solo unos pocos dragones la conoces ni siquiera los dragones celestiales saben de esta lengua, responde Red.

Esa espada la forjamos mientras tú estabas entrenado en el mundo humano, dijo Ophis.

Veo, cual es significado de las inscripcion en la hoja, no me lo dirán cierto, dijo Issei con una sonrisa ironica.

El significado es tu nombre de dios dragón, el cual te diremos en su momento, responde Red.

El pili negro se sorprendió por la respuesta de su padre pero decidió no preguntar más.

Una cosa más, al momento de decir esto una manzana roja parece delante de Issei. Quiero q comas solo un cuatro de esta fruta, dijo Red.

Una manzana, dijo Issei desconcertado.

No es solo una manzana, es un fruto del árbol del conocimiento del bien y el mal, una de las creaciones del dios de la biblia; al comerla tendrás un conocimiento mayor al de muchos seres, dijo Red.

El peli negro toma en sus manos la fruta mirándola detenidamente con escepticismo.

Pero q pasa cuando coma una parte de esta manzana, pregunta Issei.

El riesgo de comer este fruto es q quien la ingiera puede ser consumido por el conocimiento del mal, responde Red.

Red sabes el riesgo q es consumir esta fruta y piensas dársela a Issei, dijo Ophis en tono amenazante.

Soy consciente del riego pero estoy seguro q el no será consumido por la oscuridad, responde Red.

Si papá cree q puedo hacerlo no Tengo porq temer, dijo Issei.

Con la espada q sostenia con su otra mano corto la manzana en cuatro partes.

Se q no eres un instrumento de cocina pero no había de otra, dijo Issei mirando su espada.

Sin más el peli negro come una parte de la fruta sin presentar reacción alguna, lo cual sorprendió a todos.

Valla es la fruta más exquisita q e comido, dijo Issei.

Issei te encuentras bien. No sientes nada extraño en ti, pregunto Ophis con duda.

No nada en absoluto, respode el peli negro.

En un instante Issei cae de rodillas soltando la espada agarrándose la cabeza.

Aaahhh! mi cabeza parece q fuera a explotar, dijo Issei aturdido por el dolor.

Issei! Dijo Ophis preocupada por la expresión de este acercándose a el sujetándolo por los hombros.

Compañero resiste el dolor pasara en un momento, estas recibiendo los conocimientos q te otorga el comer la fruta, dijo Ddraig.

PERO DUELE CON UN DEMONIO! Grito el peli negro.

Después de unos segundos el peli negro se tranquiliza y se sienta mientras respira profundamente.

Compañero te encuentras bn, pregunta Ddraig.

Si estoy bn solo q aun me duele un poco la cabeza, siento como si me fuera a explotar, responde Issei.

Bueno Issei descasaras por un tiempo para luego seguir con el entrenamiento hasta controlar tu poder, dijo Ophis.

De acuerdo mamá, debo aprender a controlar mi poder si llegara a usarlo sin dominarlo podría perder el control y causar un desequilibrio del mudo sobrenatural o en el peor de los casos su destrucción... espera un momento como es q se eso, dijo Issei sorprendido

Eso es por comer la fruta ahora tienes un conocimiento mayor al de muchos seres, responde Red.

Cierto la fruta, gracias a eso ahora soy una enciclopedia andante, dijo el peli negro irónico.

Compañero no lo veas de esa manera, el conocimiento q posees ahora te será de mucha ayuda, dijo Ddraig.

Tienes razón, pero ahora es otra cosa q tengo q aprender a controlar, seria extraño q alguien tan joven tenga tal nivel de conocimiento, responde Issei.

Es cierto, por ahora céntrate en controlar tu poder, además q debes practicar con la espada, dijo Ddraig.

Papá q cualidades tiene esta espada, pregunta Issei.

Adema de su alta dureza y capacidad de corte nítido, posee dos características, lanza un rayo desintegrador igual al de Ophis y una onda de poder destructivo por parte de mi poder, en resumen esa espada tiene parte del poder de ophis y mío, responde Red.

Entiendo, esto explica el alcance del poder q posee esta espada, dijo Issei.

CINCO AÑOS DESPUES.

Issei ahora tiene diecisiete años, es alto con un cuerpo bn tonificado por todo su entrenamiento vestía una camisa negra con listas blancas, jeans azules y zapatos elegantes color café. Su relación de padres e hijo con lo seres más fuertes del universo había progresado mucho ya eran más como una familia incluso Ophis era un poco más expresiva y sobreprotectora con él.

En este tiempo el peli negro estuvo entrenado para controlar su poder y el de la espada. Ophis y Red le enseñaron su sobre el lenguaje dragón ahora sabe el significado de las inscripciones en la hoja de la espada su nombre de dios dragón. De igual forma mejoro en el uso del poder de Ddraig al punto q activa el balance a voluntad sin restricción alguna, el despertar su poder de dios dragón ayudo a mejorar sus ataques mágicos aumentado el poder de estos ahora el peli negro se encontraba hablando con sus padres.

Issei ya completaste tu entrenamiento, controlas a la perfección tu poder al igual q el de tu espada, también aprendiste el lenguaje dragón. No hay más q enseñarte además sabes dragonisar tu cuerpo así q aquí tienes tu collar, dijo Ophis.

El peli negro tomo su collar y se lo puso, pero este ya no tenía el hechizo de sellar sus poderes solo el ocultarlo para q no puedan percibirlo.

Si pero no es q me guste mucho esa forma, me siento extraño cuando me transformo en un dragón, responde Issei.

No es de extrañar ya q originalmente fuiste humano, dijo Red.

Por otra parte Red y yo hemos decidido q si quieres puedes regresar al mundo humano y vivir como tal puedes hacerlo, no tienes q estar todo el tiempo aquí en la brecha dimensional, dijo Ophis.

Igual siendo dragones hacemos lo q nos da la real gana, dice Red.

Bueno es cierto q me gustaría volver, pero igual no tengo un lugar al cual regresar. El tiempo q viví allí siempre estuve vagando por la calle, responde Issei.

Bueno eso yo lo puedo arreglar, dijo Red.

Q quieres decir papá, pregunto Issei.

Ps como sabes soy el dragón del apocalipsis, pero también soy el dios dragón q representa los sueños puedo hacer realidad todo lo q desee, responde Red.

No me digas q tú vas, dijo el peli negro.

Así es, me encargare de tu estadía en el mundo humano dándote una casa, dijo Red.

Dicho esto el cuerpo del gran Rojo fue rodeado por un aura carmesí, la brecha dimensional estaba en absoluto silencio a la espera, esto tardo alrededor de unos quince minutos.

Bueno e terminado de hacer la casa, ya todo está listo para q regreses, dijo Red.

Eso fue rápido, pero donde la construiste y como es, pregunta Issei.

Bueno la construí en Japón exactamente en khoun tu ciudad natal, como es eso lo veras cuando llegues y creo q te vas a estar un tanto sorprendido, además si la hubiera construido en cualquier otro lugar no te seria problema puedes entender y hablar cualquier idioma además necesitaras esto para entrar una tarjeta apareció frente a Issei, dijo Red en tono de burla.

Toma la tarjeta y la guarda en su bolcillo. Si necesitare esto creo imaginarme q quería divertirte un rato y en vez de hacer una casa abras construido un edificio, dijo Issei.

Valla chico listo la fruta iso bien su trabajo, ya vas conociéndome. Pero es bueno tener un poco de espacio extra puede q tus padres te visiten inesperadamente, además q quiero ir a esas carreras de motocicletas q hacen los humanos y puede q termine quedándome una temporada, dijo Red.

Bueno a decir verdad me gustaría q se quedaran a vivir con migo, pero se bn q no es posible, dice Issei.

Mejor vamos a ver el lugar donde te vas a quedar, dijo Ophis.

Bien será mejor q bajen de mi espalda necesito cambiar mi forma no puedo ir con mi cuerpo de dragón al mundo humano, dijo Red.

Ophis e Issei bajan de la espalda de Red su cuerpo brilla mientras reduce su tamaño y cambia su apariencia a la de un humano, su apariencia era la misma solo q ahora su piel no era tan blanca, alto de cabello rojo, ojos dorados buen ficico vestia un sueter blanco con una chaqueta roja manga larga, jeans negro con botas de igual color.

Issei mira a su padre en su apariencia humana.

Hmm papá se q eres aficionado al motociclismo pero no creo q sea apropiado q vistas de esa manera si vamos a la casa q creaste y más por la forma en q la diseñaste vestido de esa forma las personas no creer q somos los dueños y creo q tu también mamá debes vestir como una mujer mayor dijo Issei.

No pienso vestir como pinguino, dijo Red enojado. (pinguino me refiero a smokin lol )

Es solo mientras entramos a la casa, no es necesario q vistas de esa forma todo el tiempo, dijo Issei.

Ophis sin protestar cambio su usual vestido gótico negro por uno mas elegante del mismo color, el vestido tenía un escote no tan exagerado q dejaba ver parte de sus pechos el lago de este era hasta sus rodillas aún tenía el cabello suelto q daba hasta sus caderas tacones negros el lazo en su cabeza no estaba incluso tenía un collar igual al de le obsequio a Issei.

Tanto Issei como Red se sorprendieron por el cambio de Ophis.

Te ves muy hermosa mamá, dijo Issei.

Gracias por el algo, dijo Ophis mientras sonreía un poco.

A veces me desconciertas Ouroboros, dijo Red.

Vamos papá entre mas rápido lo hagas terminaremos pronto y podrás cambiarte, dijo Issei.

Red a regañadientes acepto y cambio su atuendo por un smokin (igual al de lord gremory en el anime solo q Red no tenia corbata lol )

Vees q no es tan complicado, además te queda muy bn, dijo Issei sonriendo.

No molestes y vamos rápido para quitarme este traje lo más pronto posible, dijo Red enojado.

Red creo un portal el cual todos cruzaron apareciendo en un parque, de allí todos se dirigieron a la q seria la residencia Hyoudou mientras caminaban atraían la atención de todas las personas.

Q molesto porq nos miran tanto, dijo Red enojado.

Hahaha los hombres miran a mamá lo cual no es de extrañar porq es muy hermosa, las mujeres te miran a ti por la misma razón, responde Issei riéndose.

Al llegar a la residencia Hyoudou la cual era un edificio de cuatro plantas (pisos) en el exterior Issei no podía creer lo q veía.

Papá no crees q exageraste un poco, además q paso con las casa vecinas porq por el tamaño fue necesario una área bastante grande, pregunto el peli negro.

Las casas vecinas ps le ayude un poco a los dueños con su sueños así q se mudaron a otros lugares, no te preocupes, repode Red.

Con una casa de este tamaño si es q puede llamarse casa es más un edificio los gastos serán bastante altos, además de los papeles de propiedad para evitar problemas judiciales de igual forma yo también necesitare documentos incluso ustedes, dijo el peli negro.

Todo eso está hecho dentro de la casa están todos los papeles de igual forma cuentas con una cuenta bancaria con una buena suma de dinero, dijo Red en tono de burla.

Algo me dice q mejor no pregunte cuánto dinero hay en esa cuenta, dijo Issei irónico.

Si mejor no preguntes, incluso ya estas inscrito en un instituto dentro de la casa están también los papeles q debes llevar para q comiences asistir, dijo Red.

Me pregunto si hay algo q no puedas hacer, dijo peli negro.

Soy un dios dragón, no hay nada q no pueda hacer, responde Red en tono de burla.

Bueno aquí un capítulo más espero sea de su agrado, léanlo y comenten q les parece. Se q cometí unos q otros errores ortográficos trate de corregirlos en su mayoría pero puede q se me escapara uno q otro lol


	5. NUEVA VIDA NUEVOS PROBLEMAS

Este es un fic sin ánimos de lucro creado por mi amigo archangel y mi persona aten, basándonos en la historia original de High School DXD la cual no nos pertenece ya q su creador es el señor Ichiei n.n

[ ]= combersacion mental

( )= pensamiento

Red= Gran rojo - se q ya han de saberlo pero igual lo explico por precaucion lol

Morena= Reynare (Yumma Amano)

NUEVA VIDA NUEVOS PROBLEMAS.

Al terminar el recorrido de la q sera la residencia Hyoudou ya era de noche, Issei estaba sorprendido la casa en el exterior contaba con cuatro pisos pero en realidad eran seis, el piso inferior q sería el primero había una amplia piscina de unos cien metros cuenta con cuartos para cambio, baños y un sauna. Sobre este el segundo piso un completo gimnasio y zona de entrenamiento (es decir ring, arena en resumen una zona para simular combate). el tercer piso q es el primero desde el exterior se dividía en tres secciones, una sala de estar bastante amplia con un televisor plasma grande varios sofás, un amplio comedor como para veinte personas y una enorme cocina. El cuarto y quinto piso eran habitaciones bastante grandes todas con baños en total eran cuarenta veinte en cada piso, todas estaba amobladas con camas, closet y escritorios. pero en cada piso había una habitación más amplia q las otras las camas de estas era de tamaño King el closet era tres veces más grande, además tienen televisor plasma de 42 pulgadas con DVD, sofás, incluso los baños eran más grandes estos contaba con una gran bañera en la q fácilmente caben ocho personas, pero la del cueto piso además tenía un play statyon4 con muchos jugos y un moderno computador de escritorio completo, el sexto piso era por así decirlo un cine hay una enorme pantalla en la pared y barios sofás.

Papá en verdad no crees q exageraste un poco, dijo Issei.

Red cambio su ropa por la q tenía anteriormente, por su parte Ophis seguía con el mismo vestido.

No para nada, como te dije es bueno tener un poco de espacio extra, no sabes cuándo puedas recibir visitas, respondió este en tono de burla.

Incluso cuando ustedes vengas sigue habiendo demasiado espacio papá, esto es un edificio no una casa, dijo Issei.

Bueno igual ya no se puede hacer nada, dijo Red.

Q más da, igual Tengo hambre tendremos q ordenar comida de algún restaurante el problema es el dinero, dice Issei.

Eso no es problema en el q será tu cuarto hay una billetera con dinero en efectivo y tus documentos y una tarjeta para q retires dinero del banco cuando lo necesites, responde Red.

Alguna otra cosa más q hallas hecho y no he visto aun, pregunta Issei con sarcasmo.

[Hahaha, no hay duda con tigo no voy aburrirme, dijo Ddraig]

[Veo q te lo estás pasando en grande, dijo Issei]

[No diré q no, pero el q más se divirtió fue rojo creando esta casa, responde el dragón]

[Casa esto es más un edificio q una casa, dijo Issei]

[Puede q sea cierto pero no es q sea malo, tienes todo lo necesario y más para vivir en el mundo humano, dijo el dragón.]

[Lo sé, pero sigo pensando q papá exagero bastante, pero se q no hay forma de convencerlo de eso, dijo el peli negro derrotado]

[Ya lo conoces además como dragones somos algo extravagantes, dice Ddraig]

[Menos mal fui originalmente humano, dijo Issei]

Issei, Issei lo llamo su madre sacándolo de sus pensamientos, puedes pedir algo de comida rápido ya hace mucho q probé la comida del mundo humano, dijo Ophis.

Ah si perdón mamá, deja busco una guía para llamar y ordenar algo q comer, responde Issei.

Eh es q acaso no sabes el número, pregunta Red en tono de burla.

Oh vamos papá lo q comí fue la fruta del conocimiento no un directorio telefónico, responde Issei.

[Hahaha estallo en risa el dragón, como me encantan estos momentos de comedia, dijo Ddraig]

Después de terminar comer lo q ordenaron, Issei se fue a dormir al q será su nuevo cuarto. No sin antes de la típica discusión entre sus padres. La razón solo dos cuartos eran del agrado de Ophis uno era de Issei y el otro ya había sido ocupado por Red, el peli negro para acabar la discusión logro convencer a su mamá de dormir en su cuarto.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Issei se alistaba para su primer día en la academia, mientras caminaba por la calle a esta atraía muchas miradas, él no le dio importancia simplemente siguió su camino pidiendo orientación a una q otra persona. una vez llego a la academia se armó el chisme, las chicas comentaban entre ellas .

Un nuevo estudiante es muy lindo

Sera algún actor de cine

Sera un príncipe

En q clase estará

[Compañero acabas de llegar y empiezas armar revuelos, dijo Ddraig]

[No es como si yo quisiera hacerlo, responde el peli negro]

Caminado por los pasillos de la academia con un papel en la mano con el número de su clase, un poco desorientado pide ayuda a un rubio q camina por el mismo pasillo el peli negro noto q no era humano pero no le dio importancia.

Disculpa acercándose al chico puedes ayudarme a encontrar esta clase, dijo Issei mostrándole el papel.

Si no hay problema está en el mismo pasillo q se encuentra mi clase, responde el rubio.

Te lo agradezco, dijo Issei.

Mientras el dúo caminaba por el pasillo las chicas no dejaba de comentar entre ellas el rubio solo sonría.

Es yuuto-sepain es tan lindo quien es el otro chico también es lindo.

Es un nuevo estudiante, dicen q acaba de mudarse a la ciudad es muy lindo ahora hay dos príncipes.

Por cierto eres nuevo, pregunta el rubio.

Si acabo de mudarme a la ciudad, es mi primer día en la academia, responde el peli negro.

Entiendo, pero ya eres bastante conocido en la academia, todos hablan del nuevo estudiante, dijo el rubio mientras sonreía.

Me doy cuenta, pero por lo visto eres muy popular entre las chicas no dejan de mirarte, dijo Issei.

El rubio solo reía irónicamente ante el comentario, llegamos esta es tu clase, dijo el rubio señalando a una puerta.

Te lo agradezco, dijo Issei tocando la puerta.

Mientras el rubio siguió su camino despidiéndose con la mano.

Clase hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante. Puedes pasar, dijo el profesor.

Siguiendo la orden del profesor el peli negro abrió la puerta entrando al salón de clase ganándose la atención de todos en especial las niñas, camino hasta el profesor mirando a todos los estudiantes y una vez más los comentarios no se hicieron esperar.

Ese es el chico nuevo es muy lindo.

Parce extranjero.

Estará comprometido, tendrá novia.

Silencio, Por favor presentarte, dijo el sensei.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, dijo en voz alta mi nombre es Issei Hyoudou, me eh mudado recientemente a khoun con mis padres aunque ellos pronto volverán a viajar al exterior, es un placer conocerles espero podamos ser amigos, dijo el peli negro con una sonrisa q hiso sonrojar a las chicas mientras los hombres lo miraban con celos acababa de llegar y atrajo la mirada de todas las mujeres de la clase.

Una de las estudiantes levanta la mano pidiendo permiso para hablar.

Quieres preguntarle algo Murayama, pregunta el profesor y la chica asiente en respuesta.

Bueno si Hyoudou no tiene problema en responder, dijo el sensei mirando a este.

Responderé lo q me sea posible responder, dijo el pelinegro.

Un placer conocerte mi nombre es murayama y mi preguntaba si eras extranjero, dice la castaña.

Si y no responde el peli negro sonriendo desconcertando a todos. Me explico, originalmente nací aquí en khoun pero los últimos once años viví en el exterior, dijo Issei.

La chica asiente a la respuesta.

Alguien más q quiera preguntar, dijo el peli negro.

Una vez más otra chica es quien levanta la mano.

Te escucho, dijo el pelinegro sonriendo, asiendo q la chica se sonroje.

Mi nombre es Sayura y quería preguntar respecto a tu cabello si te lo tiñes, pregunta la peli rosa.

No el color de mi cabello es natural. El negro por parte de mi madre y el rojo de mi padre, responde el peli negro sonriendo.

Alguna otra pregunta, dijo Issei una vez más.

Esta vez es un chico quien se levanta.

Soy Matsuda y quería preguntar q hace un maldito bishonen en esta academia.

Ante el cometario Issei laza una ceja desconcertado.

Matsuda silencio y siéntate. Se acabaron las preguntas, dijo el profesor serio. Mira al peli negro una vez más Hyoudou junto a la ventana hay un puesto vacío q puedes usar (típico del anime el protagonista siempre se sienta junto a una ventana lol)

Issei asiente con la cabeza en respuesta y camina al puesto q le asignaron.

La clase transcurrió normalmente hasta sonar la campana de la hora del almuerzo, el peli negro no tuvo tiempo siquiera de levantarse de su asiento debido a q fue rodeado por todas las chicas de su clase q lo bombardearon a preguntas.

En q país vivías antes de regresar a Japón.

Q edad tienes.

Estas comprometido, tienes novia.

Te gustaría almorzar con nosotras.

El castaño solo pudo sonreír ante la situación delante de él.

Bien responderé a sus preguntas, primero viví en estados unido luego en Europa segundo Tengo diecisiete años tercero no estoy comprometido ni tengo novia cuarto almorzare con ustedes si aceptan mostrarme la academia después.

ACEPTO! Dijeron todas las chicas a la vez.

Mientras almorzaban las chicas seguían bombardeando al peli negro con preguntas, una vez terminaros iniciaron el recorrieron en toda la academia mostrándole el lugar al peli negro, el recorrido termino en la parte trasera de la academia donde estaba un edificio antiguo y en la ventana estaba cierta pelirroja observando. Lo q llamo la atención del peli negro eran las auras q se sentían dentro de este.

Q es este edificio parece antiguo, es parte de la academia, pregunta Issei.

Si, este edificio es la sede de uno de los clubes de la academia, responde una de las chicas.

Hmm entiendo, dijo Issei.

DENTRO DEL EDIFICIO.

La peli roja miraba fijamente al chico mientras este se alejaba del lugar junto a las chicas.

Ara ara Rias será q te a gustado el nuevo kuwai, aunque es muy lindo, dijo una hermosa chica de largo cabello negro.

No es eso Akeno, pero puedo sentir un gran poder dentro de ese chico algún tipo de sacred gear, responde Rias.

Q chico buchou, pregunto un rubio acercándose también a la ventana.

El q esta caminado junto a las chicas, responde la peli roja.

Ara ara parece q tienes competencia Kiba-kun, dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

Ante el comentario el rubio sonríe irónicamente.

Hmm ya veo el nuevo estudiante, recién se mudó a la ciudad y es su primer día en la academia, responde el rubio.

Veo, lo conoces, pregunta la pelirroja.

No exactamente hable con él en la mañana me pidió q le ayudara para encontrar su clase pero no sentí nada extraño en él, responde el rubio.

Nuevo estudiante, sabes cómo se llama y en q clase esta, pregunta la pelirroja.

Si no mal recuerdos creo es de la clase B2 de segundo año y se llama Issei Hyoudou las chicas no paran de hablar de él, responde el rubio.

Veo, lo estaré observando si es usuario de sacred geard sera de mucha ayuda si logro hacer q se una a mi nobleza, además puede ser atacado por algún caído q están matando usuarios de sacred geard, dijo la peli roja.

Koneko te encargaras de observar al chico, dijo la peli roja.

Hai buchou, responde una loli peli platino.

De esta forma el día transcurrió hasta q las clases terminaron el peli negro caminada de regreso a su casa, pero antes de salir del aula una vez más fue abordado por la chicas q lo invitaban a salir para mostrarle la ciudad pero el rechazo la oferta diciendo q no podía, las chicas se desanimaron por la respuesta pero se alegraron cuando este les dijo q quizás en otra ocasión.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a su casa pensaba en las auras q percibió en la academia eran varias unas más fuertes q otras.

[Compañero en ese lugar pude percibir varias auras de demonio, el chico con el q hablaste esta mañana era uno demonio también. de todas ellas dos sobresalían de entre las otras por lo q deben ser demonio de clase alta, aunque también sentí un aura algo peculiar de un hibrido entre demonio y caído, dijo el dragón]

[Si lo sabía, pero estoy seguro q ellos no se dieron cuenta de mi poder gracias al collar q me dio mamá, aunque este solo esconde la precincia de mi poder heredado mas no la tuya Ddraig por eso trata de disminuirla lo más q puedas, dijo Issei.]

[Lo hice, pero aun así creo q los demonios se clase alta pueden percibirla ya se sus sentido son más agudos, responde el dragón]

[Entiendo por lo q deben saber q soy un usuario de sacred geard pero no de q tipo, dijo el peli negro]

[Lo más probable, cuando estabas por aquel edificio pude sentir q te observaban. Así q no te extrañes q de ahora en adelante seas observado, incluso han empezado a vigilarte alguien te esta siguiendo. Pero ellos no es q representes un peligro para ti los superas en poder por un gran margen, dijo el dragón.]

[Si no me molestan no los molestos, dijo Issei]

RECIDENCIA HYOUDOU

El peli negro llego a su casa no vio nada fuera de lo normal, execto al entrar a su cuarto su madre estaba sentada en unos de los sofás mientras jugaba un videojuego.

Mamá, dijo Issei sorprendido no esperaba q uno de los seres más fuertes del mundo le gustaran los videojuegos, aunque pensándolo bn no era muy extraño su padre era un friky de las motos.

Oh hola Issei ya regresaste, todo bien en tu primer día en el mundo humano, pregunta Ophis.

Si todo bn solo q note q a esa academia asisten varios demonios y al parecer creo q uno pudo notar q soy usuario de sacred geard, responde Issei.

Veo, nada extraño ya q el collar solo oculta tu poder de dios dragón mas no el de Ddraig, responde Ophis.

Mamá desde cuando te gustas los videojuegos, pregunta Issei curioso.

Desde q los empecé a jugar, responde Ophis.

Nunca antes jugaste uno, pregunta el peli negro.

No es mi primera vez jugándolos, responde Ophis. Red me dijo q esto lo usan los humanos para distraerse, así q quise ver q tan bueno es.

Hmm veo y papá a donde fue no está en la casa, pregunta Ophis.

El salió después de ver en la televisión sobre un concurso de motocicletas, responde Ophis.

(Ahora entiendo papá le dijo sobre el videojuego para distraer a mamá y poder ir a ese concurso de motocicletas)

[Hahaha incluso Red y Ophis empiezan actuar como una pareja casada, dijo Ddraig]

[No es gracioso Ddraig si las facciones se dan cuenta de papá se armara un gran problema, dijo Issei ]

[No te preocupes Red no creo sea tan descuidado como para dejarse descubrir, responde Ddraig]

[Espero tengas razón, dijo Issei]

Esta se convirtió en una rutina, Issei con sus asuntos estudiantiles, Ophis con sus videojuegos y Red realizando sus trucos locos en moto

DOS MESES DESPUES

Al terminando como de costumbres las clases en la academia el peli negro caminada de regreso a su casa mientras conversaba con Ddraig.

[Hahaha compañero ahora q vas hacer antes tenías problemas solo con las chicas de tu curso pero ahora son también de otras clases, dijo el dragón en tono de burla]

[No se Ddraig y tampoco entiendo porq cada vez más niñas se me acerca, dijo el peli negro]

[Bueno eso es porq eres un dragón y las mujeres se sienten atraídas por tu poder, todos los anteriores usuarios siempre estuvieron rodeados de mujeres, además tu cuerpo actual está hecho de la carne y sangre del gran rojo por lo el efecto de atracción es mayor, responde el dragón]

[Valla problema, dijo el peli negro irónico]

Por su charla con Ddraig iba algo distraído por lo q no pudo evitar chocar con una hermosa chica de piel blanca, cabello negro largo hasta sus caderas, ojos violetas, grandes pechos, buenas caderas y unas piernas bien torneadas, posiblemente de su misma edad o un año menor, vestía un uniforme de otra escuela, regresando a la realidad al chocar, el peli negro rápidamente se disculpó con la joven y la ayudo a recoger los libros q se le cayeron pero noto algo la chica no era humana.

Disculpa iba algo distraído así q no pude evitar chocar con tigo lo lamento, dijo el peli negro mientras recogía los libros del suelo.

No hay problemas también iba algo distraída, respondió la chica mientras sonreía.

Al terminar de recoger todo lo q se le cayó a la joven y entregárselo, el peli negro se disponía a seguir su camino pero la chica le hablo entes q este pudiera marcharse.

Disculpa eres nueva en la ciudad, pregunto la joven.

Si me mude hace dos meces, responde el peli negro.

Hmm entiendo, se q puede ser repentino pero te gustaría salir podría mostrarte la ciudad, dijo la chica sonrojada.

[Compañero esta chica es un ángel caído, lo más seguro es q haya sido enviada por alguno de los líderes de esa facción para vigilarte o matarte, dijo el dragón]

[Es probable, así q le seguiré el juego sacare provecho de esta situación averiguando si quien mando a esta chica es la misma q mando a ese caído a matarme hace once años, dijo el peli negro]

[Piensas matarlo cuando sepas quien es, pregunto el dragón]

[Así es pienso devolverle el favor, si me mando a matar a mi siendo un niño es más q seguro q también manda a matar a cualquier otro usuario de sacred geard, responde el pelinegro]

[Pobre caído empiezo a sentir lastima por él, dijo el dragón irónico]

[De q lado estas con ellos o con migo, pregunta el chico]

Sucede algo, pregunta la chica confundida.

No exactamente solo q aun ni siquiera se tu nombre, responde el peli negro.

Es verdad aun no te he dicho mi nombre, soy Amano Yuuma, se precento la chica.

Así está mejor, dijo el peli nego sonriendo yo soy Issei Hyoudou y me parece bien aún no conozco del todo la ciudad.

Entonces es una cita dijo emocionada la chica, nos vemos en el parque q esta cerca de la academia q asistes este sábado a las diez si te parece bien, este es mi teléfono entregándole un papel con un número escrito.

Me parece bien, responde Issei sonriendo mientras toma el papel.

Después de esto la chica se despidió y siguió su camino de igual forma el peli negro siguió el suyo.

RECIDENCIA HYOUDOU

El peli negro llega a su casa y encuentra a su mamá sentada en la sala de estar, algo q le sorprendió ya q siempre estaba en su cuarto jugando videojuegos.

Mamá sucede algo, pregunta Issei curioso.

Ophis niega con la cabeza, es lo q estábamos esperándote para decirte q Red y yo regresaremos a la brecha dimensional por un tiempo, para evitar q las facciones se den cuenta de nuestra presencia ya q cierto personaje ha estado haciendo mucho alboroto en carreras de motocicletas.

Grr justo ahora q esta por empezar la competencia de motocross es q quieres volver a la brecha dimensional, dijo Red enojado.

Culpa tuya si no se te diera por ganar en cuanto competencia de moto participas esto no sería necesario, responde Ophis.

No es mi culpa q esos humanos sean unos fracasados, dijo Red.

Hmm veo así q regresaran a la brecha dimensional, dijo Issei triste.

Issei pasa algo, le pregunto Ophis.

El peli negro asiente en respuesta y le cuenta a sus padres sobre su encuentro con el ángel caído de regreso a su casa y su plan para averiguar quién fuel el q dio la orden de matarlo hace once años.

Así q no solo los demonios te están vigilando ahora también están los caídos, dijo Red.

Si tienes pensado matar al caído q dio orden de matarte no pienso decirte q no lo hagas, solo no dejes q descubran tu poder de dios dragón, dijo Ophis.

Más importante aún, puedes ordenar algo de comer antes de q regresemos a la brecha dimensional, dijo Red.

El peli negro solo reía irónicamente.

Tiempo después llego la comida q ordenaron Red y Ophis volvieron a la brecha dimensional dejando solo al peli negro en la enorme casa.

SABADO DIA DE LA CITA.

El peli negro llegado diez minutos antes al lugar q avían acordado, el parque q se encuentra cerca de la academia khoun, vestía una camisa azul con listas blancas jeans negros y zapatos cafés.

Ya eran alrededor se las 10:20 y Yuuma aún no llegaba el peli negro estaba algo aburrido, cinco minutos más tarde la chica llego.

Isssei-kun te hice esperar, dijo tímidamente una hermosa chica de cabello negro.

Yuuma llevaba su largo cabello negro suelto un vestido violeta de una sola pieza una cartera en su brazo izquierdo y unas sandalias de tacón del mismo color del vestido (vestía casi igual q Akeno en su cita con Issei en el volumen 7 de la novela).

No para nada yo llegue hace poco mintió el peli negro, te vees hermosa yuuma-chan dijo sonriendo.

La chica se sonrojo por el comentario.

Gra...gracias, también te vees bien Issei-kun respondió tímidamente.

Bueno creo es hora de irnos, dijo el peli negro sonriendo ofreciéndole un brazo, tu dirás por dónde empezar.

La chica tímidamente entrelazo su brazo con el del chico y emprendieron su camino a la ciudad.

La cita comenzó y su primer destino fue el centro comercial, mientras caminaban hacia este la pareja atraían muchas miradas.

Una vez en el centro comercial ingresaron en varias tiendas miraron pero no compraron nada pero el peli negro le compro una pulsera rosada, yuuma le dijo q no era necesario pero Issei le responde q era en agradecimiento por enseñarle la ciudad, después de recorrer todas las tiendas llegan a una heladería para comer y tomar un pequeño descansó.

Después de descansar salieron del centro comercial hacia el centro de la ciudad allí fueron a muchos sitios muy reconocidos, después de terminar de recorrer estos ya empezaba a oscurecer y decidieron regresaron al parque.

Gracias por lo de hoy me divertí mucho Yuuma-chan, dijo el peli negro sonriendo.

No fue nada yo también me divertí y gracias por la pulsera, responde la morena sonriendo.

Era lo mínimo q podía hacer ya q te tomaste la molestia de enseñarme la ciudad, dijo el peli negro.

Espero podamos salir una vez más, dijo la morena.

Hmm si me parece bien, responde el peli negro.

Entonces tendremos una segunda cita es una promesa, dijo la morena emocionada.

De acurdó, prometido una segunda cita en esta aremos lo q tú quieras así q ves pensando en ello, dijo Issei sonriendo aquí está mi número entregándole un papel.

De acuerdo te llamare para acordar el día, dijo la morena.

Después denla pequeña charla ambos se despidieron y dejaron el lugar.

RECIDENCIA HYOUDOU

Al regresar a su casa el peli negro se veía decaído, ahora q sus padres no están, para él la casa ahora era mucho más grande.

Por primera desde q volvió al mundo humano decidió preparar su comida, al terminar de cenar se fue a descansar. El fin de semana acabado e Issei caminada hacia la academia de vuelta a sus clases.

ACADEMIA KHOUN

Mientras el peli negro caminaba a su clase sentía q alguien lo miraba, no se sentía como las miradas de las chicas q suelen observarlo. Sentía q era una mirada de alguien buscando algo en él, y él sabía bien q era lo q esa persona buscaba. Miro en dirección al lugar q sentía era observado sin dejar de caminar y vio a una hermosa chica de largo cabello rojo ojos azules y un muy buen cuerpo, el peli negro no dio mayor importancia y siguió su camino.

Todo marcho normalmente como de costumbre, las chicas lo miraban como ojos apasionados los chicos con odio y celos, a la hora del descansó fue abordado por sus compañeras de clase q lo invitaron a q almorzara con ellas y a la salida las chicas le propusieron salir a recorrer la ciudad, pero el seguía rechazando la oferta.

Mientras caminada a su casa recibió una llamada él sabía bien quien era ya q solo esa persona tiene su número.

Hola Issei-kun como estas pregunto una vos dulce y alegre.

Hola Yuuma-chan bn saliendo de la academia responde Issei y tú.

Bn Issei-kun te llama para ver si estabas libre este sábado, pregunta Yuuma.

Este sábado si estoy libre no Tengo compromiso alguno, responde el peli negro.

Perfecto entonces nos vemos en el mismo lugar de la vez anterior a la misma hora para la cita recuerda q me lo prometiste, dijo Yuuma.

Si me acuerdo muy bn, no hay problema nos vemos el sábado, dijo el peli negro.

RECIDENCIA HYOUDOU

Así q el sábado eh dijo el peli negro.

Compañero q piensas hacer, pregunto el dragón.

Como te dije Ddraig sacar provecho, responde chico.

Si la caído intenta matarte tu plan se verá afectado, dijo el dragón.

Eso sería un problema además no es q ella q tenga oportunidad alguna, responde Issei.

Es cierto ella no te representa peligro alguno, pero si la matas ya no te seria útil, dijo el dragón.

Así es solo hay q esperar q ella no intente algo estúpido q mande mi plan al cuerno, dijo el peli negro irónico.

Después de terminar la charla con su compañero el peli negro se fue a descansar.

La rutina académica transcurrió con normalidad, la única excepción era q aún estaba siendo vigilado pero por la pelirroja pero no le dio mayor importancia.

SABADO DIA DE LA CITA

Issei ya estaba en el lugar acordado, como la vez anterior llego diez minutos antes, vestía un suéter blanco con una chaqueta de jeans manga larga de botones abierta de color azul oscuro pantalones jeans negros y zapatos de igual color.

Ya eran alrededor de las diez y quince la morena aun no llegaba el peli negro ya estaba algo aburrido, diez minutos más tarde Yuuma llego.

Issei-kun lamento hacerte esperar, dijo la morena algo apenada.

Igual q en la cita anterior llevaba su largo cabello negro suelto una blusa violeta ajustada a su cuerpo q hacia resaltar sus grandes pechos con una chaqueta manga corta de jeans negra sobre esta q le llegaba un poco más arriba de su ombligo, jeans y sandalias con tacón de igual color y en su mano derecha la pulsera q el chico le avía regalado (me la imagine y esta de infarto lol)

El peli negro se sorprendió y se sonrojo un poco, pero se recompuso.

Yuuma te vees hermosa, dijo Issei.

Gra...gracias, repondio la morena sonrojaba.

Bueno hoy aremos lo q tú quieras asi q por donde empezamos, dijo el peli negro.

Bueno pensé en caminar por el centro de la ciudad comer algo después ir al cine y caminar por el parque mientras vemos el atardecer, dijo la morena.

Bueno entonces con todo dicho comencemos, dijo el peli negro ofreciéndole un brazo.

Yuuma un poco sonrojada entrelazo su brazo con el de chico.

[Esta chica si q es buena actriz, dijo Ddraig]

Sin más la pareja se alejó del lugar dando inicio a la segunda cita.

Mientras caminaban por el centro de la ciudad atraías las miradas de todos las personas, pero no le dieron mayor importancia, después de caminar unas dos horas llegaron a una heladería para refrescarse y descansar un poco, una hora más tarde fueron al cine del centro comerciar a ver una película (no me acorde de alguna y tampoco Tengo ganas de pensar en ello lol) al salir del cine y regresar al parque eran alrededor de las cuatro y treinta de la tarde y comenzaba a atardecer la pareja estaba sentada en una banca mientras comían un helado y miraban la puesta de sol.

Fue muy relajante el día de hoy, dijo Issei.

Si fue divertido, dijo Yuuma.

Los dos quedaron en silencio un tiempo, la noche ya se encontraba más cerca, la morena fue la primera en hablar.

I...Issei-kum dijo tímidamente

Si q sucede, responde el chico.

T...tu quisieras se mí no...novio, dijo a morena total mente sonrojada.

El peli negro se sorprendió de todo lo q pudo imaginarse nunca espero q ella le pediría algo así.

[Esto si q es una sorpresa, dijo el dragón]

[Ni q lo digas esto si me desconcierta, responde el chico]

[Bueno y q vas hacer, q respuesta le darás, pregunto el dragón]

[Si te soy sincero eso si no me lo esperaba así q decir q tengo una respuesta es una total mentira, responde el peli negro]

[Bueno siendo así acepta y síguele el juego, dijo el dragón]

[Es verdad igual no hay más q pueda hacer, dijo el peli negro]

Issei-kun pasa algo, pregunto la morena.

No, no pasa nada es q me sorprendió un poco lo q acabas de decir, responde el peli negro.

Bu...bueno si no quieres no hay problema, dijo la morena sonrojada.

[Q gran actriz no hay duda, dijo el dragón]

No, no es q no quiera, solo me sorprendió un poco, además a quien no le gustaría ser el novio de una chica tan linda, responde el peli negro.

Entonces e...es un s...si, pregunto la morena totalmente roja.

Así es, es un sí, dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

De verdad, pregunto una vez más la morena.

Si, respondió Issei aun sonriendo.

ISSEI!... grito la morena dándole un gran abrazo presionando su gran pecho con el del chico.

Lo siento, dijo la morena apenada separándose del chico.

Hahaha no hay nada q perdonar, responde el peli negro.

Unas horas después se despidieron y dejaron el lugar.

RECIDENCIA HYOUDOU

Valla este día fue bastante largo, dijo el peli negro sentándose en unos de los sofás de la sala de estar.

Pero puedo asegurar q no la pasaste del todo mal, dijo el dragón.

Bueno es verdad fue bastante divertido así pude olvidarme un rato del asunto con el demonio q me está vigilando, responde el dragón.

Eso es bueno aunq seas un dios dragón aun eres un adolecente, debes disfrutar de este tipo de cosas, dijo el dragón.

Estos estuvieron hablando un tiempo hasta q el peli negro se retiró a su cuarto.

DOS MESES DESPUES

Yuuma e Issei estuvieron saliendo todos los fines de semana, acercándose cada vez más el uno del otro. Lo cual afectaría los planes se ambos, la pregunta es para bien o para mal.

CON ISSEI

Issei se dirige a su casa mientras hablaba con Ddraig.

[Me siento muy agotado, creí que por ser el hijo de los seres más fuertes no me pasaría esto, pero creo que me equivoque, ya hasta empiezo a extrañar mis entrenamientos le dice Issei a Ddraig mientras caminaba.]

[Hahaha nunca pensé que dirías eso, después de todo siempre dijiste que eso fue como un infierno, además no sufres de cansancio, si no de estrés, pensé que sabrías eso después de todo tú fuiste el que comió la fruta del conocimiento le dice Dddraig al peli negro con un tono de burla.]

[No tienes por qué burlarte, después de todo mi vida normal ha dado un giro inesperado desde que conocí a Yuuma, el hecho de que sea un ángel caído me preocupa por que aún no se sus verdaderas intenciones, dice Issei un poco preocupado.]

[No bajes la guardia o podría intentar asesinarte como el otro de hace once años, aunque puede ser que de verdad se haya enamorado de ti hahaha, le dice Dddraig a Issei mientras empieza a reírse a carcajada.]

[No bromees con eso, yo no podría enamorarme de un ángel caído, pero que pasaría si de verdad intenta asesinarme dice Issei preocupado.]

[Pues solo se quedaría en un intento, ya que con tu nivel actual podrías acabar con ella fácilmente, pero creo que eso sería un desperdicio, después de todo ella sigue siendo una chica muy bella, además no puedes generalizar no creo todos los caídos sean iguales, Dddraig dice esto sarcásticamente.]

[Si tienes razón, ella de verdad que es una belleza, pe…pero no…no es como si me gustara, solo es la verdad es muy hermosa, le dice Issei a Ddraig mientras se sonroja y se pone nervioso.]

[Hahaha pero con esta forma en q acabas de reaccionar no te ayuda mucho, dijo Ddraig]

El peli negro sigue caminando, cuando iba a dar vuelta en una esquina no se percata que una chica viene corriendo, choca contra él y ambos caen al suelo.

Auch como duele, ah lo siento, estas bien? Le pregunta la chica a Issei

Si estoy bien, pero podrías porfavor levantar de encima mio? Le dice Issei a la chica.

Ah lo siento, es que soy nueva en la ciudad y me perdí, así que comencé a correr desesperadamente le dice la chica a Issei mientras se levanta, eto tu si puedes entender mi idioma.

La rubia mientras recogía y acomodaba la ropa a toda prisa q se rego en el suelo al salirse de la pequeña maleta por el choque, el peli negro le ayudo.

(Eso es por la fruta del conocimiento, pensó el peli negro)

[Compañero, siento un gran temor en ella, además creo está mintiendo, asa que no bajes la guardia, podría ser una trampa aunq no siento maldad alguna en ella dice Ddraig.]

[Si, yo también lo sentí, pero no creo que sea una trampa, no siento presencia alguna cerca de aquí, responde Issei.]

Si te entiendo, es q viví un tiempo en el exterior y aprendí algunos idiomas, mi nombre es Issei Hyoudou pero puedes llamarme Issei, y cuál es tu nombre? Pregunta el peli negro a la chica.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Asia Argento, encantada de conocerte issei-san le responde la rubia.

Asia es una chica rubia de piel blanca ojos verdes más baja en estatura q el peli negro vestía de monja pero aun así sus pechos en crecimiento resaltaban sobre el traje.

Entonces Asia, no tienes un numero o una dirección de algún conocido, tal vez estén preocupados dice Issei.

U…un numero o dirección dices, no se me perdió mientras vagaba por la ciudad le responde Asia a Issei con nerviosismo en su voz.

Bueno, entonces puedes quedarte en mi casa, claro si tú quieres, es solo hasta que recuerdes la dirección de tus conocidos le propone Issei a Asia.

No, no quisiera ser una molestia, además que tal si tus padres no están de acuerdo con dejar a una extraña quedarse en su casa responde Asia un tanto nerviosa.

Por eso nonte preocupes ellos no se encuentran en casa estan en el exterio le responde Issei.

Sin más los dos siguieron caminando a la casa del peli negro mientras hablaban.

CON YUUMA

En una parte de la ciudad de Khoun.

Porq ahora q puedo terminar con esto de una vez por todas no puedo hacerlo, porq cada vez q estoy con el me siento tan a gusto q no quisiera alejarme, porq cada vez q intento matarlo y cumplir con la orden q me dio Kokadiel-sama mis manos tiemblan solo de pensarlo, porq justo ahora q Tengo la oportunidad de ascender como ángel caído me pasa esto porq. Miro la pulsera q le regalo Issei trato de romperla con sus afiladas uñas pero extrañamente no podía hacerlo su mano temblaban y no tenían la fuerza suficiente para romperla.

La morena no entendía q pasaba se sentía confundida cada vez q intentaba matar al peli negro su ser temblaba solo de pensarlo algo dentro de ella le impedía hacerlo, recordado su acuerdo con Kokadiel.

Flashback

DOS MESES ATRAS

Bien Reynare q te parece si hacemos un trato, dijo Kokadiel.

Q clase de trato Kokadiel-sama, pregunto la morena.

Te propongo q trabajes para mí y así hacenderas más rápido tu rango como ángel caído, responde Kokadiel.

Yo soy subordinada de Azazel-sama, dijo la morena.

Azazel no tiene porq enterarse q estas trabajando para mí, dijo Kokadiel.

De q clase de trabajos se trata, pregunto la morena.

Es fácil lo mismo q hacen mis otros subordinados, matar usuarios de sacred geard antes q sean una amenazas para nosotros, responde Kokadiel.

La morena abre ampliamente sus ojos, ella no había matado a nadie antes además q no llevaba mucho tiempo siendo ángel caído, la sola idea le aterro.

Ma…matar portadores de sacred geard, pregunto la morena.

Así es, me entere q Azazel al parecer encontró al posible portador del boosted geard una de las trece longios si llegara a controlar el poder de esta, sería una verdadera molestia para nosotros los ángeles caídos, además te encargo a ti la misión de vigilarlo, pero dejar a este con vida será muy peligroso por eso hay q matarlo y tú eres la indicada para el trabajo, dijo Kokadiel.

Quiere q yo mate al usuario del boosted geard, si Azazel-sama se entera q desobedeci la orden q me dio me exiliaría, dijo la morena.

Por eso debes preocuparte si haces bn tu trabajo, además como te he dicho si trabajas para mi hacenderas mas rápido q trabajando para azazel, dijo Kokadiel

Bien si de esta forma puedo ascender rápido de rango lo are, responde Reynare, cuando haya acabado con el usuario del boosted geard me pondré en contacto con usted kokadiel-sama.

Me parece bn estaré esperando tu informe Reynare, dijo Kokadiel.

Fin del Flashback

Ya pasaron dos meses y aun no eh completado la misión q me dio kokadiel-sama q voy hacer ahora, decía la morena.

Con Issei

Al llegar a la residencia Hyoudou la rubia estaba muy sorprendida, no esperaba q hubiera un edificio en una zona residencial y menos q el peli negro viviera en uno o eso pensó ella.

I…issei-san estas seguro q no habrá problemas con la administración del edificio, pregunto Asia.

Hahaha no te preocupes Asia, no es un edificio es la casa de mis padres. Se q de casa no tiene nada porq da la impresión de ser un edificio, responde el peli negro sonriendo.

E…es la casa de tus padres, eres el hijo de algún empresario importante o algo, pregunta la rubia sorprendida.

Hmm bueno no exactamente pero podría decirse q mis padres tiene uno q otro negocio, responde Issei.

Hmm entiendo, dijo la rubia.

Bueno es mejor entrar para q te acomodes en uno de los cuartos, dijo Issei mientras sacaba una tarjeta de su billetera para abrir la puerta.

Al entrar a la casa Issei e Asia se sentaron en los sofas de la sala de estar para descansar un rato, la rubia estaba sorprendida por lo amplia q era la casa y más por cómo estaba amoblada era muy elegante. Ya q toda su vida sirvió a la iglesia no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de ambiente se sentía algo incomoda.

Bueno Asia q tal si vamos y te muestro cual será tu cuarto, dijo el peli negro.

La rubia algo tímida asintió con la cabeza.

Subieron las escaleras caminaron un poco, el peli negro le dio la habitación q está a dos cuartos del suyo.

La rubia estaba sorprendida por lo amplio q era el cuarto, además de contar con todo lo necesario cama, closet, escritorio incluso pudo notar q tenia baño.

Bueno este será tu cuarto espero te guste, dijo el peli negro sonriendo.

A decir verdad es más de lo q esperaba, como toda mi vida serví a la iglesia no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de lujo.

No te gusta, pregunto Issei intrigado.

No no, no me refería a eso dijo desesperadamente la rubia, es q como servidora de la iglesia estoy acostumbrada a cosas sencillas y esto es como un cambio del cielo a la tierra.

Hmm entiendo, tómatelo con calma y relájate un rato así q ponte cómoda y no pienses en ese tipo de cosas, dijo Issei. Yo voy a darme un baño y luego preparare algo comer te llamare cuando esté lista.

Issei-san podría déjame ayudarlo a preparar la cena, no quiero ser una molestia, dijo la rubia.

De acuerdo, dijo sonriendo. Mientras yo me baño puedes ir acomodando tu ropa en el closet te llamare cuando en unos minutos, dijo Issei.

El peli negro regreso a su habitación, se fue directamente al baño para ducharse mientras se bañaba la gema de su compañero aparece en su mano izquierda.

Bueno y q piensas hacer con la chica, pregunta Ddraig.

La verdad no sé, pero me parece q no es una mala persona no creo q sea enviada de los ángeles caídos o demonios, responde Issei.

Es verdad no percibí maldad alguna en ella, pero si sentí en pequeño rastro de poder como si fuera poseedora de algún tipo de sacred geard, pero lo q si es seguro es q está mintiendo al decir q estaba perdida, dijo Ddraig.

Si tienes razón, también sentí un pulso de energía en ella, si es usuaria de sacred geard entonces no es q este perdida puede q los ángeles caídos la estén siguiendo para matarla y ella está tratando de escapar, dijo Issei serio.

Eso es muy probable si es usuaria de sacred geard puede q los caídos o demonios estén detrás de ella, responde Ddraig.

Si también es entendible porq estaba tan nerviosa y el porq no quería venir con migo en un principio, no quiere involucrar a nadie además q pensaría q diciéndome q es usuaria de algún tipo de artefacto mágico pensaría q iba a decirle q está loca, dijo Issei.

Si tienes razón, la gente común ignora por completo la existencia de las sacred gear y longios (discúlpenme si así no se escribe lol) y por eso los usuarios se ven obligados a vivir guardando ese secreto, pero si la chica en realidad es poseedora de alguno la vas a salvar, pregunta Ddraig.

Así es, no dejare q ella pase por el misma experiencia q yo, responde el peli negro, además q también es una oportunidad para llegar al responsable q ha causado tantas muertes de personas inocentes solo por el temor q en un futuro les representen un amenaza.

Bueno por lo visto pronto será el momento de desplumar algunos cuervos kukuku, dejo Ddraig en tono de burla.

Minutos más tarde después de un baño y arreglarse, el peli negro se va al cuarto de la rubia a llamarla para preparar la cena.

Asia ya terminaste, es hora de preparar la cena, dijo el peli negro tocando la puerta del cuarto de la rubia.

Si ya termine deme un momento Issei-san ya salgo, responde Asia.

Tres minutos después la rubia sale de su cuarto, ya no tenía el traje de monja vestía un traje blanco de una sola pieza también había tomado un baño ya q se podía percibir una fragancia dulce.

Oh! veo q tomates una ducha, debiste decirme porq ninguno de los baños a parte del de mi cuarto y el de mis padres cuentas con los implementos para el aseo personal, bueno en parte también fue error mío no decirte antes, dijo Issei.

No se preocupe por eso Issei-san, el q me permita quedarme en su casa es más de lo q pueda pedir, además yo tenía implementos el aseo personal, responde la rubia sonrojada.

Bueno entonces dejemos ese tema aparte, ahora bamos a bajar para preparar la cena, dijo el peli negro sonriendo.

La pareja bajo a la cocina, veinte minutos después la cena ya estaba servida. Al terminar de comer y lavar los platos fueron a la sala de estar. Issei quería saber más sobre Asia y ver si lo q sospecha es cierto, por lo q pensaba preguntarle sobre su vida para no alertar a la rubia.

Asia puedo preguntarte algo, dijo Issei.

La rubia asiente en respuesta, aunq estaba algo nerviosa por lo q pudiera preguntarle el peli negro.

Anterior mente me avías dicho q servias a la iglesia, pero como aquí en Japón no se da mucho sobre la religión ya sea cristiana o católica por lo q debes ser de Europa, lo q me preguntaba es si fuiste enviada aquí a Japón en algún tipo de misión o algo y como es tu viva sirviendo a la iglesia, pregunto Issei.

La rubia estaba algo incomoda por la pregunta q le iso Issei, no estaba segura si sería buena idea responderle, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía q podía confiar en él. Además q le ha tratado muy bn sin siquiera conocerle por lo q accedió a responder.

Bueno la verdad es q yo he estado al cuidado de la iglesia desde muy pequeña, fui abandonada por mi madre cuando era un bebé en la puerta de una iglesia en Europa, por lo cual nunca conocí a mis padres, me crie bajo sus reglas y enseñas. En algún momento cuando era una niña aun vi un perrito muy lastimado lo tome entre mis brazos ore a Dios pidiendo q se sanara sin darme cuenta una luz de color verde lo cubrió y el perrito comenzó a sanar. Desde ese día la gente de la iglesia dijo q era un milagro. Lo q paso ese día se supo muy rápido y varias personas asistieron a la iglesia q yo estaba buscando ser sanados, el primer día q llego la multitud de gente pude ayudar a varios pero me desmallé después de sentirme muy cansada desde ese día me llamaron Doncella Santa. Yo era muy feliz al ver q podía ayudar a las gente con el don q Dios me dio, si pasaron varios años, hasta q sin saberlo una persona muy lastima y sangro llego a la iglesia pidiendo q por favor lo curara al verlo en ese estado lo ise pero ignoraba q él era un demonio lo cual supe después de haberlo sanado porq las personas de la iglesia me lo dijeron, me exiliaron y llamaron bruja después de curar al demonio, dijo la rubia.

Veo, esa habilidad de sanar a las personas es un don maravilloso Asia, dice Issei.

Gracia issei-san, me gustas ayudar siempre q me sea posible, responde la rubia.

[No hay duda ella es usuaria de una sacred geard la cual tiene la capacidad de sanar, dijo Ddraig.]

[Si ya no Tengo duda de ello, pero lo q no entiendo es porq querer matarla esa sacred geard no es q represente peligro para los caídos la sacred q poseo yo sí pero ella, dijo Issei.]

[Quizás no pretenden matarla pero si usarla para benefició de ellos, dijo Ddraig]

[Matan a los q les representan amenazas y utilizan como herramientas a los q podrían serles útiles, dijo Issei.]

Issei-san pasa algo, pregunto la rubia.

No, no pasa nada es q me enojo un poco la forma en q te trataron en la iglesia, responde en peli negro, pero si te exiliaron de la iglesia como es q terminaste en Japón.

La rubia se tensa por la pregunta y su cuerpo tiembla un poco, el peli negro se da cuenta por lo q trata de calmarla, además q descubrió lo q quería sabes.

Bueno si te incomoda hablar de eso no tienes q hacerlo, dijo Issei.

No, no eso, lo q pasa es q estando en Europa me encontré con unas personas q sabían de mi don de sanar y me dijeron si quería venir a Japón ya q allí podía sanar a personas q no tienen recursos para tratar sus enfermedades yo acepte pero al llegar aquí paso un tiempo y nadie llegaba para ser sanado, una noche decido preguntar porq nadie llegaba pero escuche una conversación de q todo era una mentira q planeaban usarme para algún tipo de experimento con el cual extraería de mi cuerpo lo q me da la habilidad de sanar, por eso escape de ese lugar por miedo a lo q me harían si seguía hay, perdóneme Issei-san por involucrarlo en esto, dijo la rubia llorando.

El peli negro estaba sorprendido por lo q acaba de escuchar, no esperaba q alguien lograra encontrar alguna forma de extraer los sacred geard de sus usuarios.

[Compañero lo más seguro es q si encontraron la forma de extraer las sacred geard de los usuarios también tienen la capacidad de reeimplartercela en ellos para así usarlas y aumentar su poder, ya q los sacred solo los humanos y híbridos entre estos y otra raza pueden nacer con ellos, dijo el dragón]

[Si es lo más probable, solo le mintieron a esta chica para atráela y usarla como sujeto de prueba para su benefició, dijo Issei.]

Tranquila Asia no Tengo nada q perdonarte no has hecho nada malo, dijo el peli negro tratando de calmar a la rubia.

Claro q si te he mentido incluso termine arrastrándote a esto, si esas personas se enterar q me estas ayudando no quiero imaginar lo q podrían hacerte no me perdonaría q te lastimen por mi culpa, dijo la rubia.

No me has mentido, me contestes toda la verdad y no te preocupes nada malo va a pasar mientras ellos no se enteren q estas aqui, dijo Issei sonriéndole.

No puedo quedarme aquí y poner en peligro a usted y sus padres, Tengo q irme lejos para no involucrarlos mas en esto, responde la rubia derramando lágrimas.

Asia no te preocupes nada va a pasar mientras ellos no sepan q tú te quedas aquí, te ayudare a irte lejos si eso es lo q quieres pero solo quédate aquí un tiempo mientras, dijo el pelinegro.

Porq, porq me ayudas si ya sabes lo peligroso q puede ser, pregunta la rubia.

Porq se lo q se siente estar solo con miedo y sin nadie a quien pedir ayuda, yo al igual q tu era huérfano, estuve solo desde q Tengo memoria, nunca conocí a mis padres biológicos. las personas con las q vivo ahora son mis padres, ellos me adoptaron hace más de once años me encontraron tirado en el parque de esta ciudad casi al borde de la muerte ellos me dieron un hogar y una familia cuidaron de mí, me enseñaron todo lo q se. Lo q soy ahora se lo debo a ellos, dijo Issei.

La rubia se sorprendió por lo la breve historia q le conto el peli negro de su viva nunca se imaginó q el fuese adoptado y menos q estuviera a punto de morir a tan temprana edad eso la iso q derramar más lágrimas, si antes tenía confianza en el ahora ella sentía q podía confiar plenamente en Issei.

Gracias, gracias muchas gracias, decía la rubia mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

No tienes nada q agradecer, cuando todo esto haya pasado hay si puedes agradecer todo q quieras, dejo el peli negro levantándose y acercándose a la rubia dándole un abrazo, el cual ella correspondió escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de chico. Por favor no pienses más en eso yo te ayudare ahora vamos a dormir debes estar cansada por todo lo ocurrido hoy.

Gracias Issei-san la verdad necesitaba contarle esto a alguien, ahora me siento más tranquila, dijo la rubia.

Es bueno saber eso ahora ve y descansa mañana amanecerás mejor, dijo el peli negro sonriéndole.

La rubia asiente en respuesta y se va a su cuarto a dormir dejando a Issei solo en la sala de estar, después de q la rubia se retiró la gema verde aparece en el brazo izquierdo de Issei.

Bueno esa chica conto más de lo q esperaba, dijo Ddraig.

Así es, ahora Tengo más razones para no dejar a esta chica q caiga en manos ya sean caidos o demonios, pero aún no sabemos exactamente a quien nos enfrentamos, dijo Issei.

Si le llegan a extraer la seacred geard a la chica ella morirá. A cualquier poseedor q le extraigan su sacred geard muere ya q este está ligado a la vida del portador, dijo Ddraig.

Bueno por ahora es mejor ir a descansar, mañana replantearemos lo q teníamos planeado, dijo Issei.

Si tienes razón, yo también me voy a dormir mañana hablamos, responde Ddraig.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

El peli negro se levantó un poco más tarde al ser sábado no tenía q ir a la academia, por lo q acostumbra a levantarse mas tarde. Por la pereza se avía olvidado de Asia al recordarlo miro el reloj eran casi las diez de la mañana salto de la cama a toda prisa al baños a ducharse.

Mierda me olvide de Asia tengo q darme prisa y bajar para hacer el desayuno, dijo Issei.

Kukuku parece q hoy no tendrás tiempo para dártelas de vago, dijo Ddraig en tono de burla.

No es eso hoy tenemos muchas cosas en q pensar como crear un plan de escape para Asia, revisar las zona para ver si son caídos o demonios quienes están tras ella, responde Issei.

Bueno en eso tienes razón pero estuve pensando y no creo q sean demonios ya q ellos por lo regular cuando encuentran una persona q les puede ser útil lo reencarnan como demonio, tras la perdidas q tuvieron en la gran guerra entre facciones todos los líderes de estas buscaron formas para q su raza no se extinguiera y los demonios son los únicos q hasta ahora lo han conseguido creando un sistema llamado evil piece q es capaz de reencarnar cualquier otra raza en demonio, bueno los ángeles crearon un sistema similar pero aún no está completo, quizá esa chica q te ha estado observando quiera reencarnarte como demonio lo cual no le será posible ya q al ser de clase divina no tiendes a reencarnar como demonio, dijo Ddraig.

Veo, así q los demonios diseñaron algo así. Valla sin duda q son seres con un gran conocimiento tecnológico al crear un un objeto capas de modificar la estructura molecular de las personas, dijo issei.

Si tienes razón, son seres con un conocimiento increíble, dice Ddraig.

Como sabes eso Ddraig, pregunta Issei curioso.

Más sabe el diablo por viejo q por diablo, eh vivido miles de años por lo cual se aprende muchas. Incluso en una ocasión un demonio le ofreció a unos de los anteriores portadores servirle pero este rechazo la oferta, dijo Ddraig.

Entiendo, bueno eso descarta un poco a los demonios, después de desayunar vamos a revisar la ciudad a ver si hay presencia de ángeles caídos, dijo Issei.

Como quieras te veo más tarde, dijo Ddraig.

Después de ducharse y vestirse el peli negro bajo a la cocina, para sorpresa de este se encontró a la rubia con un delantal ya había preparado el desayuno y estaba limpiando la casa.

Asia, fue lo único q pudo decir Issei en ese momento.

Bueno días Issei-san ya le sirvo el desayuno.

Ase mucho q estas despierta, pregunta el peli negro algo apenado.

Ps estoy despierta hace unas tres horas, responde la rubia sonriendo.

Disculpa el q hallas tenido q hacer el desayuno sola, es q Tengo la costumbre de levantarme tarde los fines de semana ya q no Tengo q ir a la academia, dijo Issei.

No tiene q disculparse Issei-san, dijo la rubia sonriendo mientras coloca el desayuno en la mesa, además no me molesta cocinar. Usted me a dejado quedarme en su casa ayudar con las labores del hogar es lo mínimo q puedo hacer.

Bueno aun así es un poco incómodo yo te invite a mi casa y soy quien debería atenderte, dijo Issei rascándose la cabeza.

No se preocupe por eso Issei-san ya me a ayudado mucho solo con dejarme quedar en su casa, cómase el desayuno antes q se enfrié, dijo la rubia sonriendo.

El peli negro se llevó un bocado a la boca abrió los ojos por el sabor, hmm delicioso dijo Issei, si q eres buena con la cosina Asia.

Me alegro q le guste yo mientras seguiré limpiando, dijo la rubia.

Asia no por favor no te excedas, esta casa es demasiado grande para q una sola persona la limpie, dijo Issei.

No se preocupe Issei-san, dijo la rubia.

Después de terminar desayunar y lavar los platos, el peli negro se disponía a salir a la ciudad.

ASIA VOY A SALIR BUELVO EN UNAS HORAS, NECESITO HACER UNA DILIGENCIA. NO LE ABRAS A NADIE OK, dijo Issei.

COMO USTED DIGA ISSEI-SAN TENGA MUCHO CUDADO EN LA CALLE, responde la rubia.

El peli negro solo pudo sonreír, no hay duda es una chica pura e inocente, empiezo a quererla como si fuera mi hermanita.

Si tienes razón es una buena chica, no hay duda q fue criada en una iglesia es muy inocente y fácil de engañar por eso los caídos no tuvieron problema alguna en manipularla, responde Ddraig.

En la calle el peli negro decidió revisar los alrededores de su casa para asegurarse q las personas q están detrás de la rubia no la hayan seguido hasta su casa y ver q estaría segura hasta q el regresará, descartado el peligro se dirigió a revisar los alrededores de la ciudad barias horas más tarde se fue al parque q está en el centro de esta a descansar.

[Bueno no eh sentido presencia alguna de ángeles caídos, además de las de los demonios q asisten a la academia nada fuera de lo normal, dijo Issei.]

[Tal vez ocultan su presencia para no llamar la atención de los demonios, quizás esa chica de cabello rojo sea la encargada de vigilar esta ciudad, responde Ddraig.]

[Vigilar, pregunta Issei intrigado]

[Así es, los demonios se hacen cargo a ciudades, se podría decir q actúan como protectores de estas.]

[Ps no veo q hagan muy bn su trabajo, ya q hay ángeles caídos matando portadores de sacred geard, dice Issei.]

[Tienes razón pero mientras los caídos no ataquen a los demonios estos tampoco atacaran a los caídos, ya q tras la gran guerra se llegó por decirlo de algún modo un acuerdo paz, dijo Ddraig.]

[Entiendo, por lo q los caídos actúan sigilosamente para no tener q enfrentarse a los demonios y desatar una guerra q pueda llevarlos a la extinción.]

[Así es, los caídos en cierta forma no están interesados en la guerra ellos fueron los primeros en retirarse de la anterior, responde Ddraig.]

[Bueno será mejor regresar a casa ya se está haciendo un poco tarde, dijo Issei]

Mientras caminaba a su casa el peli negro sintió q alguien lo seguía y sabia q no era la chica peli platino q solía hacerlo ya q el aura pertenecía a un ángel caído y no era la de Yuuma.

El peli negro da un salto a su izquierda esquivando un lanza de luz y luego salta atrás esquivando una segunda lanza, luego alza la vista al cielo y vee a un hombre de unos treinta y cuatro años flotando en el cielo.

Así q un ángel caído, a q se debe ese ataque tienes algún negocio con migo, pregunta Issei.

Eres hábil mocoso pero eso no te va a salvar, Tengo ordenes de matarte ya q cierta chica al parecer se a enamorado de su objetivo y no pudo completar su misión, tu suerte se a acabado, dijo el caído.

El peli negro se sorprendió por lo q dijo el caído, realmente esa chica se abría enamorado de él, fue lo q se preguntó en ese momento pero no lo quiso pensar en eso ahora, tenía la posibilidad de obtener información de ese sujeto así q no la desaprovecharía.

Ya, puedes decirme tu nombre y quien te a enviado, pregunta Issei una vez más.

Mi nombre es abril, quien me a enviado eso no debería importarte ya q vas a morir aquí.

Q te hace pensar q realmente puedes matarme, dijo issie.

Tienes agallas mocoso, pero ya mismo serás testigo del poder de un ser q es superior a ti, dijo abriel.

[Veo q no piensa decir nada por las buenas así q vas a tener q sacarle información a golpes, dijo Ddraig.]

[No se porq tiene q ser ser de la forma difícil q aburrido, Dijo Issei.]

[Si fuera de la forma fácil no sería divertido, por lo visto llego la hora de desplumar cuervos kukuku, dijo Ddraig en tono de burla.]

[No le veo la gracia Ddraig, dijo Issei.]

[Ps yo sí, quiero ver la cara q pondrá por la golpiza q se va a llevar hahaha, responde el dragon.]

Bueno tú lo quisiste de este modo, después no te quejes, dijo Issei.

Veamos quien es el q se va a quejar, dice el caído mientras carga una lanza de luz en cada mano.

El peli negro observa cada movimiento de su oponente esperando cual será su ataque, el caído desciende en picada hacia Issei a alta velocidad y arroja una de sus lanzas q este esquiva solo moviéndose un poco a su derecha. El peli negro da un salto y extiende sus alas de dragón da un aleteo vuela a toda velocidad apareciendo frente al caído el cual no pudo reaccionar, dándole fuerte golpe en el estómago q lo iso escupir sangre, con la lanza en su otra mano intento atacarlo pero Issei agarra su brazo bloqueando su ataque usando el peso del caído a su favor lo arroga al suelo abriel recupera el equilibrio rápidamente solo para recibir una patada en el pecho por parte de Issei q lo iso estrellar en el suelo creando un cráter por el impacto este se levanta débil a duras penas escupiendo más sangre de su boca.

Maldito mocoso como te atreves, dijo el caído con ira en su voz.

Te lo dije, si querías q las cosas fueran de esta manera después no te quejes, responde Issei mientras decencia lentamente al suelo.

[Kukuku esto era lo q quería ver su cara de enojo, dijo Ddraig.]

[Eres un troll de primera Ddraig, dice Issei.]

[Yo solo veo el lado divertido de las cosas nada más, responde el dragón en tono de burla]

[Si si lo q tú digas, dice Issei.]

Bueno entonces me vas a decir quién te mando, pregunta Issei frente al caído.

Un cuerno, responde el caído corriendo a toda velocidad creando otra lanza de luz atacando a Issei con un corte descendente q esquivo moviéndose a su izquierda contraatacando con una patada al costado del caído q por la fuerza de esta salió volando estrellándose con una pared callendo al suelo.

Quién demonios eres, un humano no puede tener esta fuerza "tos" dijo el caído mientras escupía más sangre.

Creí q ya lo sabias, si te mandaron a q me mataras es porq ya sabían quien era, responde Issei.

Acaso te estas burlando de mi maldito mocoso, dijo el caído levantándose.

Bueno me vas a decir quién te mando o Tengo q seguir golpeándote, dijo el peli negro.

No pienso decirte nada, responde el caído extendiendo sus alas alzando el vuelo creando varias lanzas de luz, se acabaron los juegos ahora muere arrojando las lanzas a Issei.

Tú lo has dicho se acabaron los juego, responde Issei. Creando un circulo mágico de defensa en el q impactaron las lanzas sin siquiera agrietarlo en lo más mínimo, el caído se sorprendió e intento crear mas lanzas pero un rayo sale disparado del circulo impactando directamente al caído asiéndolo caer al suelo su cuerpo humeaba después del ataque, el peli negro se acercó al caído y agarro con fuerza sus dos alas y apoyo su pie en la espalda de este, el rostro del caído palideció por la acción de Issei.

Q…que piensas hacer, pregunto el caído asustado.

Pienso arrancarte las alas si no respondes mis preguntas, dijo Issei.

No pienso decirte nada, responde el caído.

En ese momento el peli negro jala las alas del caído haciendo gritar de dolor.

Quien te a ordenado matarme, pregunto Issei.

Aaaahhhhh ya ya te deje q no pienso decirte nada, responde el caído.

Aplicando más fuerza el caído gritaba más fuerte en agonía al sentir como sus alas estaban siendo arrancadas.

Aaaaaahhhhhhhh

Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh

Responde porq pienso arrancártelas en el próximo tirón q haga, es tu ultima oportunidad, dijo Issei serio.

Kokadiel, fue Kokadiel uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos fue el q me lo ordeno, responde el caído.

[Compañero pregúntale si lo iso por cuenta propia o en conjunto con alguien mas, dice Ddraig.]

Lo iso por cuenta propia o trabaja en conjunto con alguien mas, pregunta Issei y una vez más aplicando un poco más de fuerza en el agarre.

Aaaaaahhhhhhh el el actúa solo a espadas de los otros líderes incluso del gobernador Azazel, responde el caído.

El también a mandado a matar a otros usuarios de sacred geard, dice Issei.

Si si, el a ordenado a todos sus subordinados matar a cualquier usuario de sacred geard, responde Abriel.

Q sabes de una ex monja rubia, también piensan matarla, pregunta el peli negro.

No, no se mucho sobre ella solo q un subordinado de Kokadiel un ángel caído de rango medio encontró una chica con una sacred geard con la capacidad de sanar cualquier enfermedad o herida y piensa extraérsela y usarlo en su beneficio para así aumentar su rango. Esta planeando todo en una iglesia abandonada q usa como escondite, responde el caído.

Sobre lo q decías de una chica q enviaron a matarme q sabes, pregunta Issei.

Reynare es su nombre, una caído de nvl bajo subordinada de gobernador Azazel él le ordeno q te observara y ver como evolucionaba tu sacred geard pero quería mantenerte en secreto por ser un posible portador de longio para q no se enterara Kokadiel ya q él sabe q está actuando a sus espaldas matando a portadores de sacred geard pero como no tiene evidencias no puede hacer nada, pero Kokadiel lo supo y chantajeo a Reynare ofreciéndole q si trabajaba para el ascendería mas rápido su rango, pero como ella a tardado tanto Kokadiel me mando a mí, responde Abriel.

Gracias por la información ya no te necesito, dijo Issei soltando las alas del caído.

Entonces me dejaras ir, pregunto el caído.

Nunca dije q te dejaría ir solo q no te arrancarías las alas, responde el peli negro.

El rostro de caído palideció al ver como en uno de los dedos de Issei se cargaba un energia negra mientras apunta a él, tratando de ignorar el dolor en sus alas voló lo mas rápido q pudo tratando de huir del lugar, pero Issei apareció frente con sus alas de dragón carmesí bloqueándole el paso.

T...tu no eres humano, dijo el caído asustado.

No, no soy humano, soy un dragón, responde Issei disparando el rayo de energía al caído desintegrándolo sin dejar rastro.

Descendiendo al suelo, el peli negro se rasca la cabeza al ver como quedo la zona después del encuentro con el caído.

Q problema ahora Tengo q limpiar esto, dijo Issei.

Míralo por el lado bueno, la zona afectada fue mínima además q nadie vio la pelea y no hay perdidas q lamentar, dice el dragón.

En eso tienes razón, será mejor terminar aquí rápido, puede q llegue algún demonio después del pequeño alboroto, dice el peli negro.

En ese momento un circulo mágico de color rojo aparece en el lugar y de él salen dos chicas el ya avía visto a una de ellas pero no conocía a la otra.

[Malditacea justo lo q no quería q pasara, pensó Issei.]

[Hahaha a veces tienes la suerte de un perro compañero, pero igual esto era algo q tenia q pasar tarde o temprano. Por lo visto son miembros del clan Gremory, responde el dragón.]

[Gracias por el apoyo, dijo el peli negro irónico.]

Rias vio el lugar del encuentro y luego dio una mirada seria al peli negro.

Usted debe ser Issei Hyoudou no es así, dijo la peli roja.

El mismo, tiene algún asunto con migo, preguntó Issei.

Mi nombre es Rias Gremory y ella es una de mis siervos Akeno Himejima.

Encantado en conocerlas, repito tienen algún asunto con migo, pregunto Issei una vez más.

Así es, soy una de las personas encargadas de vigilar esta ciudad. Por lo cual quiero hacerle unas preguntas sobre lo ocurrido aquí, dijo Rias.

El peli negro hace una mueca en disgusto ya q esta al parecer esta va a ser una larga noche.

De acuerdo pero q sea rápido, no dispongo de mucho tiempo y Tengo muchas cosas q hacer, respondió Issei.

No hay problema, no te quitare mucho tiempo. Akeno prepara el transporte para ir al club, dijo Rias.

Dicho esto un círculo mágico apare debajo de sus pies.

Entra en círculo para ir a un lugar más apropiado para hablar, dice Rias.

[Q remedio, pensó Issei.]

[Hahaha, se reía el dragón en su cabeza.]

Un destello ilumino el lugar una vez este se disipo se encontraban en una especie de salón de estilo antiguo en el q ya estaban dos personas. El chico rubio q lo ayudo en su primer día de clase y la chica peli platino q lo observaba, el peli negro miro el lugar curioso.

Donde estamos, preguntó Issei.

Estamos en el edificio antiguo q se encuentra en el patio de la academia, no te preocupes. Mandare a alguien a q arregle el lugar de la pelea así q por favor toma asiento, dijo Rias sentándose detrás de un escritorio q estaba en la sala.

El peli negro se encoje de hombro sentándose en unos de los sofás q estaba cerca a él.

La chica q apareció junto a Rias le sirve un poco de té a él y a la peli roja.

Rias miraba fijamente al peli negro sin decir una palabra. Issei al ver q esto tomaría más tiempo de lo q pensaba fue el primero en hablar.

Bueno ya q estamos aquí q es lo q necitas preguntarme, dice el peli negro.

La peli roja después de tomar un sorbo de te dice, sabes la razón por la cual fuiste atacado antes.

Creo saber el porq, responde Issei.

Sabes q la persona q te ataco es un ángel caído, dice Rias.

Si lo sabía, como se q ustedes son demonios, responde el peli negro sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Bueno eso facilita la explicación, dijo Rias.

Ok, te escucho dice Issei.

Bueno la razón por la q fuiste atacado por ese ángel caído es por ser un portador de sacred geard, ellos han estado matando a todos los posibles portadores de esta ciudad desde hace varios días, dice Rias.

Entiendo, eh escuchado q han habido varios asesinatos en esta ciudad, responde Issei.

A diferencia de los caídos nosotros los demonios no atacamos a los usuarios de sacred geard, dijo la peli roja levantándose de su silla sacándose algo del bolcillo de su falda.(me sorprende q una falda tan corta pueda tener bolsillos lol)

La peli roja se acercó al chico y le mostro el pequeño objeto en su mano, sabes q es esto.

El peli negro alzo una ceja curioso al ver q era una figura de ajedrez.

Es una pieza de ajedrea, responde Issei.

Así es, esta es una evil piece fueron diseñadas basadas en el ajedrez para reencarnar cualquier raza en demonio, fueron creadas por uno de los cuatro reyes demonios actuales para tratar de reponer las numerosas pérdidas tras la antigua gran guerra. Los demonios de clase alta al cumplir cierta edad nos son otorgadas las evil piece para así formar muestro propio grupo con el q podemos participar en un evento de competencia llamado Raiting Game.

Así q un sistema vasado en el ajedrez, entonces ellos también son miembros de tu equipo me imagino, pregunta Issei.

Si, él es Kiva yuuto mi caballero señalando al rubio q lo saludo con la mano ella es Toujou Koneko mi torre señalando a la loli peli platino q solo asiente con la cabeza y ella Himejima Akeno mi reina señalando a la peli negra q saluda con la mano mientras le sonríe, dijo Rias.

Bueno y cuál es la razón para decirme todo esto, pregunta el peli negro aunq él ya sabía a donde quería llegar la peli roja.

Es porq quiero invitarte a q te unas a mi nobleza, así los caídos no te atacarían mas al ser miembro de grupo Gremory, responde Rias.

[Hahaha era de esperar, dice Ddraig.]

Aprecio la invitación Gremory, pero no estoy interesado en convertirme en un demonio. Sin ofender pero no me veo sirviéndole a alguien más q a mí mismo, responde el peli negro mientras se levantaba.

La peli roja se sorprende por la respuesta de Issei, muchos demonios pidiendo ser sus siervos y el rechaza su propuesta. Tomando una respiración profunda y con una sonrisa forzada responde, entiendo y respeto tu decisión.

Gracias, bueno no siendo más me retiro fue un placer conocerlos, dice Issei.

Bueno gracias por venir, responde la peli roja.

No hay problema, hmm donde está la salida, pregunta el peli negro sonriendo.

Te acompaño, dice Akeno guiándolo.

Issei lo llama Rias, antes de irte puedes decirme q sacred geard posees.

Hmm tal vez, si prometen q nadie más de los aquí presentes lo sabrán, dice Issei.

La peli roja asiente en respuesta.

Siendo así, soy en Sikyuritei actual dijo Issei despidiéndose con la mano siguiendo a la peli negra.

Rias estaba más q sorprendida, no esperaba q el fuera portador del longio boosted geard.

Buchou q tipo de sacred geard es esa, pregunta el rubio.

Esa es una de las trece longios una de las más poderosas el boosted geard, una sacred geard con el alma de un dragón sellada en su interio diferencia de una sacred geard normal tiene más de una capacidad, quien sea capaz de dominar una longio tendrá un poder capaz de matar a un Mou o Dios.

Tanto poder tiene la sacred geard q el posee, pregunto el rubio sorprendido.

Si, el ser q esta sellado el esta es el legendario dragón emperador rojo, el junto al legendario dragón blanco crearon un caos en la antigua guerra, en la pelea de estos dos dragones se vieron envueltas las tres facciones en la cual murieron cientos de ángeles, caídos y demonios por las numerosas bajas q sufrieron cada facción estas se vieron obligadas a unir fuerzas para acabar con los dos dragones y sellar sus almas, dijo la pelirrojo.

Eso es increíble tanto poder tienen los dragones, dijo el rubio.

CON ISSEI.

Después de salir del club el peli negro caminaba de regreso a su casa, pensaba en su encuentro con el caído y su charla con Rias, pero en lo q más pensaba era lo q había dicho el caído sobre Yuuma, realmente ella se abría enamorado de él. Ese era el único pensamiento en la cabeza de Issei.

Pensado en la chica ángel caído, pregunta Ddraig.

Te mentiría si te dijera q no, ahora estoy más confundido q antes por lo q me dijo ese tipo, responde Issei.

Ps yo te lo avía dicho antes, aunq en burla pero te lo dije. Pero lo q dijo ese caído también me sorprendió pero él tiene razón, ya van dos meces y ella no a mostrado intención de atacarte. Ahora la pregunta es q harás si ella en verdad te ama, pregunta Ddraig.

No lo sé Ddraig, no lo sé, pero antes Tengo q ver si lo q dijo el caído es cierto tanto lo de Yuuma como lo de Asia, responde Issei.

Bueno ahora asegúrate en apresurar el paso, la ex monja debe de estar preocupada ya hace mucho q saliste y puede q trate de salir a buscarte y eso no sería para nada bueno, dice Ddraig.

Viendo la hora en su teléfono eran casi las nueve de la noche, rayos debo darme prisa, responde el peli negro.

RESIDENCA HYOUDOU

ASIA YA REGRECE, dijo Issei.

Bienvenido Issei-san, tardo mucho me tenía preocupada pensé q las personas q están tras de mi le avían hecho algo, dice la rubia bajando las escaleras.

Disculpa Asia el hacer q te preocuparas, me tarde más de lo q pensaba porq me encontré con unos amigos de la academia mientras hablaba con ellos no me di cuenta de la hora, mintió el peli negro.

Q alivio q no le haya pasado nada malo, dice la rubia sonriéndole.

Bueno voy tomare una ducha luego bajo para preparar algo de comer, dice Issei.

Mientras usted se baña prepare la cena así q no se preocupe, dice Asia.

Hmm Asia no has cenado aun, pregunta el peli negro intrigado.

La vedad no, es q estaba preocupada por usted, por lo q no tenía hambre, responde la rubia apenada.

Issei no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa, pudo haberla llamado y decirle q tardaría un poco más de lo pensado. Entiendo de verdad lo lamento no quería preocuparte.

No se preocupe issei-san lo q importa es q usted está bien, responde la rubia.

Bueno para compensar lo de hoy mañana vamos a ir al ciudad a divertirnos q te parece, dice Issei sonriéndole.

De verdad, dijo la rubia emocionada pero al instante toda su alegría desapareció.

Pasa algo Asia, pregunta Issei preocupado.

Es q si esas personas me veen cerca a usted podrían hacerle daño y no quiero q salga lastimado por mi culpa, responde la rubia.

Ps es un riesgo q estoy dispuesto a correr, después de todo me has ayudado mucho con las labores de la casa y estoy seguro q aunq te haya dicho q no trataras de limpiar toda tu sola apuesto a q lo hiciste, dijo el peli negro.

La rubia se apeno y miro al suelo, aunq Issei no estaba hay viéndola se dio cuenta de lo q ella iso.

Veo q si lo hiciste, eres una hermanita desobediente, dijo Issei sonriendo, la rubia se sonrojo como un tomate por el hecho q la llamara hermanita estaba apenada pero feliz a la vez ella siempre quiso tener una familia.

Espero no este molesto con migo Issei-san en verdad lo siento, se disculpó la rubia.

No, no estoy molesto, así q mañana debes estar lista a las diez de la mañana vamos a ir a la ciudad a divertirnos, será tu castigo por desobediente y no aceptare un no como respuesta, dijo Issei. Mientras subía las escaleras para ir a su cuarto.

Está bien Issei-san a las diez estaré lista, responde la rubia sonriendo.

El peli negro sonrió a la respuesta de la rubia y subió las escalas pero antes de seguir se detiene y dice, aunq me gustaría mas q me llamaras oni-san, dicho esto se fue a su cuarto.

Asia estaba sorprendida pero a la ves estaba feliz, oni-san dijo la rubia sonriendo.

En su cuarto Issei se alistaba para ducharse pero antes de q pudiera hacerlo recibió una llamada y sabía perfectamente quien era.

Hola Issei-kun como estas, pregunta Yuuma.

Yuuma-chan hola aquí bn, responde Issei, tu como has estado.

Bn bn Issei-kun, lamento llamaste a esta hora espero no haber interrumpido algo, dice Yuuma.

No, la verdad no así q no te preocupes, iva a darme un baño antes de acostarme, responde Issei.

Menos mal, llamaba para preguntarte si podíamos salir mañana, pregunta Yuuma.

Hmm mañana no creo poder Yuuma, lo siento pero Tengo un compromiso, de verdad lo siento, dice el peli negro.

Ah bueno es una lástima quería pasar un rato con tigo, dice la morena.

Si yo también, además q hay algo importante q quiero preguntarte, dijo issei.

Como q es eso tan importante, pregunta Yuuma curiosa.

La verdad es algo q no se puede hablar por teléfono, pero si termino temprano te llamo para encontrarnos ok, responde Issei.

Bueno entonces estaré a la espera de q me llames, dice la morena.

De acuerdo, hablamos chao, se despide Issei.

Chao Issei-kun, dice Yuuma.

Terminada su charla con la morena Issei se dispone a bañar, mientras se duchaba la gema aparece en su mano izquierda.

Piensas preguntarle directamente a la chica ángel caído, dice Ddraig.

Así es, no pienso darle más vueltas a este asunto, responde Issei.

Entiendo, de verdad piensas salir con la rubia a la ciudad existe la posibilidad q los caídos te vean con ella, pregunta Ddraig.

Lo sé, pero no puedo dejarla todo el tiempo aquí encerrada, responde Issei.

Despues de tomar un baño el peli negro bajo al comedor, al terminar de cenar los dos jóvenes se van a descansar a sus cuartos.

A LA MAÑANA SIGIENTE.

Ya eran casi las diez de la mañana e Issei se encontraba sentado en unos de los sofás de la sala de estar, vestía una camisa manga corta de color gris claro jeans azul oscuro y zapatos cafes, esperanba a la rubia.

Faltando cinco minutos para las dies la rubia llego a la sala de estar vestía un vestido de una piesa de color azul claro q le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas sandfalias con tacon no muy alto de color blanco llevaba su cabello suelto.

Te vees muy linda Asia, dijo el peli negro sonriendo.

Gra...gracias issei -san, responde la rubia sonrojada, usted también se vee bien.

Gracias, responde el peli negro sonriendo, bien es hora de irnos.

Sin más la pareja se dispone a ir a la ciudad a pasar un día agradable sin saber q les esperaba una sorpresa no muy grata.

CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD.

En el ciudad Issei le mostraba los alrededores a la rubia la cual se veía muy feliz, luego de caminar un rato fueron a una heladería a comer y descansar un poco.

Issei se avía dado cuenta q desde hace un tiempo de aver llegado a la ciudad alguien lo estaba observado y el sabia q era Yuuma por su aura.

CON REYNARE (Yuuma)

La morena havia decidido seguir a peli negro y valla sorpresa la q se llevo, quien es esa chica q esta con issei se vee muy feliz junto a él, apretando sus puños con fuerza y sin darse cuenta estaba aumentando poco a poco su aura.

(Espera un momento porq estoy enojada, no están haciendo nada extraño solo están hablando, acaso estoy celosa por esa chica, pensó la morena)

CON ASIA E ISSEI

La pareja salieron de la heladería hacia unos juegos recreativos ya q la rubia había dicho q quería jugar uno ya q nunca antes lo había hecho.

Pero por el camino Issei recibió una llamada de su novia.

Hola Yuuma, saludo el peli negro.

Quien es esa chica con la q estas, pregunto la morena calmada pero por el tono vos q uso se podía entender q estaba enojada.

Perdón, dijo Issei confundido.

Te pregunte q quien es esa chica con la q estas, dijo una vez más la morena.

Me estas siguiendo, pregunto Issei.

HAS LO Q QUIERAS, grito la morena terminado la llamada.

El peli negro estaba sorprendido y confundido por la reacción de Yuuma, solo podía pensar una cosa (Q rayos le pasa).

[Lo q pasa es q ella esta celosa de la rubia, responde el dragón]

[Pero porq, no lo entiendo, pregunta Issei]

[Eso tendrías q preguntárselo a ella porq yo no sé las mujeres son difíciles de entender, responde Ddraig]

[Dímelo a mí, incluso aunque comí la fruta de conocimiento no logro entenderlas, dice el peli negro] (nota: si hay chicas q leen este fic por favor no se ofendan en ningún momento es mi intención hacerlo, solo quiero agregar un poco de humor a la historia n.n)

Pasa algo issei-san, pregunta la rubia.

No, no pasa nada Asia, responde el peli negro, vamos a los juego no estan muy lejos de aqui.

Hai, responde la rubia sonriendo.

Una ves en el lugar los jóvenes se divirtieron varias horas con los diferentes juegos, la rubia se quedó viendo una maquina la cual tenía varios peluches dentro pero observaba uno en especial q era una ángel.

Quieres un muñeco de ángel, pregunto Issei.

Sí, pero parece difícil de conseguir, responde Asia.

No lo es, el truco es este juego es ser rápido y preciso, responde Issei.

El peli negro saca una moneda de su bolcillo y la introduce en la máquina, el juego empezó e Issei maniobraba ágilmente el brazo mecanico de la maquina separando los muñecos q están cerca del ángel, hecho esto agarra el muñeeco y en un rapido movimiento lo deja caer en la canasta de premios, el peli negro lo toma y se lo entrega a Asia.

La rubia estaba feliz al recibir el muñeco de felpa con la figura de angel y lo abraza fuertemente en su pecho, gracias issei-san.

No es nada vamos al parque a comer un helado y luego regresamos a casa, dijo el peli negro sonriendo estaba feliz porq no sentía presencia alguna de caídos a excepción de la morena q los seguía ya q sentía un aura siniestra q lo incomodaba un poco al punto de hacerlo sentir miedo.

[Compañero una mujer enojada es más peligrosa q cualquier dragón maligno, pero una celosa es mil veces peor, dijo Ddraig.]

[Gracias por el apoyo, responde Issei irónico]

Al llegar al parque compraron unos helados y se fueron a una banca q estaba cerca de una fuente, hablaban felizmente hasta q el peli negro sintió la presencia de un Ángel caído y no era la de Yuuma lo cual lo iso q se preocupara.

Asia por fin te encuentro estaba muy preocupado por ti, no debiste irte así sin decir nada eso está mal, dijo un hombre q decencia del cielo, sus pies tocaron el agua de la fuente sin hundirse en esta. Bestia un smoking negro pero sin corbata en su espalda cuatro alas negras de Ángel caído.

Issei se sorprendió por la aparición del caído en un lugar público con tanta gente, miro el lugar y se fijó q estaba solo ellos dos y el caido.

[Compañero los caídos, demonios y ángeles pueden usar magia q es capaz de hacer q la gente normal se vallan de un lugar para así ellos poder aparecer, dice el dragón]

Issei se maldecía así mismo por no darse cuenta antes, bajo la guardia solo un instante y las cosas se complicaron más de lo q había esperado, el fácil mente podría encargarse del caído pero no quería poner en peligro a Asia.

Quien eres y q quieres, pregunto Issei serio.

Mi nombre es Asbeel, veo q eres el amigo de Asia, es muy valiente de tu parte el desafiarme, pero por aver cuidado bien de ella no voy a matarte bueno eso si no haces nada estúpido.

De verdad crees q pienso dejar q te la lleves, responde el peli negro.

Después de todo tendré q matarte por hacerte el héroe, dijo el caído creando una lanza de luz.

Reynare q estaba escondida en un lugar un poco más alejado estaba preocupada por el peli negro quería intervenir pero no serviría de nada.

Asia se asustó mucho y se puso frente a Issei protegiéndolo.

No le haga nada por favor, iré con usted pero no lo lastime, dijo la rubia llorando.

Asia no lo hagas, dijo Issei.

Gracias por todo issei-san, pero iré con el no podría perdonarme q lo lastimen por mi culpa. Me alegro mucho de haberlo conocido, dijo la rubia derramando más lágrimas.

El peli negro se maldecía así mismo por no poder hacer nada mientras el caído se llevaba a la rubia.

Asia camino en dirección a Asbeel, buena chica. Dándole en ligero golpe en la nunca dejándola inconsciente la rubia deja caer el muñeco de felpa, el caído voló rápidamente del lugar dejando solo a un furioso Issei.

El peli negro camino a donde estaba el muñeco y lo recogió, juro q te arrepentirás de esto Asbeel.

Reynare q observaba desde donde estaba escondida, se calmó un poco al ver q Asbeel se avía ido.

Sal de hay Yuuma tenemos mucho de q hablar, dijo Issei serio sorprendiéndola.

La morena estaba nerviosa se dio cuenta q ella estaba siguiéndolo, pero más q eso estaba asustada porq desde q conoce al peli negro nunca antes lo había visto enojado pero en esta ocasión la palabra se quedaba corta para describir el estado en el q se encontraba Issei, el siempre era tranquilo y no sabía si salir o no, pero si no lo hacía eso lo enojaría más de lo q ya estaba.

Tímidamente la morena salió de donde estaba, no tenía el valor de mirar a Issei ella tenía una idea de lo q el quería hablar y estaba asustada.

El peli negro creo un circulo de transporte de color rojo lo cual sorprendió a la morena pero al mirarlo bien se sorprendió mas porq no conocía los símbolos en este no pertenecías a los ángeles, caídos o demonios pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

Cuando los dos estaban en el círculo este se ilumino y los dos desaparecieron del parque.

RECIDENCIA HYOUDOU

Una vez la luz ceso se encontraban en la sala de una casa muy lujosa, la morena miro a su alrededor.

Donde estamos, pregunto la chica.

Estamos en la sala de mi casa, respondió el peli negro sentándose en unos de los sofás, toma asiento tenemos mucho de q hablar.

La chica tímidamente se sentó en un sofá frnte al chico, de q quieres hablar.

Creo q debes saberlo, quiero q me digas todo, dijo Issei.

La morena estaba nerviosa, no sabía q decir.

Estoy esperando, dijo el peli negro.

Bu...bueno la verdad es q yo no soy humana soy un ángel caído, decía la morena.

De eso me di cuenta desde q nos encontramos, responde Issei.

La chica estaba más nerviosa.

[Compañero toma las cosas con calma, se q estas enfadado por lo q paso con la monja pero estas asustando a la chica si sigues así no conseguirás nada, dijo Ddraig.]

Tomando una respiración profunda para calmarse el peli negro pregunta una vez más, quiero q me digas con q intención te acercaste a mi cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones, dijo Issei.

La razón fue porq Azazel-sama el gobernador de los ángeles caídos me dio la misión de vigilarte y observar como evolucionaba tu sacred greard y q lo mantuviera informado.

Pero eso podías hacerlo sin acercarte a mí, dijo Issei.

Tienes razón pero...

Pero, dijo Issei.

Azazel-sama quería mantener en secreto q tú eras usuario de sacred geard porq sabía de las acciones de Kokadeil, pero él se enteró de ti y de q el gobernador me ordeno vigilarte. Antes de q partiera de Grigori para iniciar la misión Kokadiel me dijo q si trabajaba para el ascendería más rápido de rango como ángel caído, yo accedí a trabajar con él a espaldas de Azazel porq quería dejar de ser de rango bajo, dijo la morena.

Ps lamento decirte q Kokadiel solo te estaba usando, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ayudarte con tu acenso, dijo Issei.

Porq dices eso, pregunta la chica.

Reynare, la morena se sorprendio q la llamara por su nombre de ángel caído pero le sorprendió mas q él lo supiera, seguro te preguntaras como se tu nombre. Ayer tuve un encuentro con uno de los subordinados de Kokadiel q el mismo mando a hacer el trabajo q tu aun no has cumplido. Le hice algunas preguntas q con un poco de persuasión me respondió, como por ejemplo q Kokadiel trabaja a espaldas de Grigori matando usuarios de sacred geard solo porq piensa q podrían ser futuras amenazas, q el solo te estaba usando porq como bien has dicho Azazel en cierta forma me observa y como ninguno de sus subordinados podía acercárseme sin q Azazel se diera cuenta te vio como la mejor opción, dijo el peli negro.

Como lograste q te dijera eso, pregunto Reynare.

La verdad fue q tuve q usar la fuerza para hacerlo hablar, responde Issei.

Q hiciste con él, pregunta una vez más la morena.

El peli negro toma una respiración profunda cerrando los ojos y responde lo mate.

La morena estaba sorprendida, no esperaba q Issei pudiera derrotar un ángel caído, ella se preguntaba si él ya era capaz de usar su sacred geard.

Respóndeme algo más, cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones, pregunta Issei además q era algo q quería saber desde q ese tipo le dijo q ella no había cumplido con la misión porq se enamoró de él.

Reynare estaba muy nerviosa por esa pregunta no sabía cómo responder ya q ni ella misma estaba segura q era lo q quería en realidad, yo al principio me acerque a ti con la intención de q te enamoraras de mi para así poder matarte más fácil sin correr riesgo, cada vez q salía con tigo me sentía feliz como nunca lo había sido desde q soy un ángel caído. Con el tiempo ese sentimiento se iso más presente junto con el deseo de querer estar siempre a tu lado, decía la morena dejando salir unas lágrimas. Pero...

Pero, pregunta Issei

Yo quería cumplir la misión q Kokadiel me dio porq quería subir mi rango algo q siempre e querido, pero cada vez q pensaba q tenia q matarte mis manos temblaban de solo pensarlo todo mi cuerpo temblaba y recordaba todo el tiempo q estuve junto a ti y lo feliz q era. Por más q quise ignorar ese sentimiento no podía, cuando te vi con esa chica una extraña sensación me invadió sentía la necesidad de alejarte de ella y cualquier otra chica porq sentía q podían alejarte de mí, hay me di cuenta de en realidad yo te...

Tu q, pregunta Issei.

QUE TE AMO IDIOTA ME ENAMORE DE TI, grito la morena derramando mas lágrimas, me acerque a ti para enamorarte y fui yo quien termino enamorándose de ti.

Los pensamientos de Issei eran un caos al igual q sus sentimientos.

Reynare de verdad tú, el peli negro no pudo terminar de hablar porq la morena lo interumpio, se lanzó a abrazarlo escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico.

Te amo idiota, me enamore de ti sin darme cuenta no lo entiende, dijo Reynare llorando.

El peli negro solo le devolvió el abrazo, mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Me odias, pregunto la morena aun con su rostro escondido en el pecho del chico.

No, respondió Issei.

Me desprecias, pregunto una vez más.

No, respondió Issei.

Que sientes por mí, pregunto Reynare.

Te amo, respondió Issei sorprendiéndola.

La chica alzo su rostro y miro a Issei a los ojos, como puedes amarme si sabes q intente matarte.

No lo sé, solo se q te amo responde el chico mirando a los ojos de la morena q estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

Como puede si sabes q me acerque a ti con mentiras, pregunto la morena.

No te odio ni te desprecio por ello, yo también te mentí en un principio. Pensaba usarte para mi venganza contra la persona q ordenó matarme hace once años, responde el castaño.

Que quieres decir, pregunto Reynere.

Te diré la verdad sobre mí, lo q soy en realidad esa es mi prueba q estoy dispuesto a confiar en ti porq te amo, dijo Issei serio mirándola a los ojos.

En ese instante la gema de color verde aparece en la mano izquierda de peli negro, el dragón hablo en un tono q Reynare puede oír lo cual la sorprendió.

Compañero estas seguro de lo q vas hacer, esto podría ser muy peligroso si las facciones llegan a saberlo, dijo el dragón.

Lo sé y es un riesgo q estoy dispuesto a correr, responde Issei.

Ese es el legendario dragón rojo q esta sellado en la boosted geard, dijo Reynare.

Reynare lo q va a decirte mi portador es un gran secreto el cual ninguna de las facciones pueden saber, amenos no por ahora. Aunq no apruebo lo q va hacer respeto su decisión, dijo el Ddraig.

Que quieres decir, pregunto la morena aun desconcertada.

El peli negro le conto sobre el incidente en el q casi muere hace más de once años y sobre su renacimiento como el tercer Dios dragón, Reynare estaba sin habla por el shock no podía creer lo q acababa de oír.

Entonces tú eres un Dios, pregunta la morena aun sorprendida.

Así es, aunque mis poderes comparado con los de mis padres aun no inmaduros, responde Issei.

Tus padres son Ophis la Diosa dragon del infinito y el Gran rojo el Dios dragon del apocalipcis, pregunto una vez más la chica.

A lo cual Issei asiente en respuesta.

Dios esto es de no creer, pero siendo hijo de los dos seres más fuertes del universo tu poder debe ser mayor al de un mou o dios de cualquier otra mitología pero aun así es casi imperceptible, pregunta la morena.

El brillo de la joya aparece un ves más en la a mano del peli negro, eso es por el collar q le dio Ophis el cual oculta su poder de Dios dragón, en cuanto a mi poder yo me encargo de mantenerlo lo más bajo posible, responde Ddraig.

Entiendo, pero porq me cuentas un secreto de tal magnitud, pregunta la morena.

Porq te amo y quiero confiar de ahora en adelante en ti, quiero q sepas la verdad sobre mí para ello tenías q saber mi mayor secreto, responde Issei.

Tantos confías en mi después de saber quién soy como para decirme un secreto de tal magnitud, pregunta Reynare.

Así es, porq quiero empezar de ceros sin mentir y sin secretos tu me has dicho la verdad sobre ti yo también tenía q decirte la verdad sobre mí. La pregunta es si ahora q sabes quién soy en realidad quieres estar junto a un mentiroso como yo, pregunta Issei.

La morena abraza al peli negro por el cuello une sus labios con los del chico en un beso separándose después de unos segundos, Sonriendo la chica dice, no hace falta responder porq la respuesta el ovia.

Issei abraza a Reynare por la cintura pegándola a él, entonces quiero q te vengas a vivir aquí con migo, dijo Issei.

Esa es una propuesta muy tentadora, dijo la morena.

Bueno mi reina quiero q te quedes aquí, yo debo salir Tengo cuentas q arreglar con cierta persona, di Issei serio.

Vas a ir por la rubia cierto, pregunta Reynare.

Así es, no puedo dejarla q pase por la misma aterradora experiencia q yo, responde el peli negro.

Entonces yo voy con tigo, dijo la morena.

Es peligroso y no quiero q te lastimen, responde Issei.

No confías en mí, pregunto Reynare.

Solo prométeme q si las cosas se complican cuando te diga debes huir lo aras, dijo Issei.

La morena asiente en respuesta.

Se dónde está su escondite, debemos darnos prisa antes q el bastando le extraiga la sacred geard, dijo Issei.

IGLESIA ABANDONADA

Era de noche, no avía nada que alumbrara cerca de la iglesia solo la luz de la luna.

Hay varias auras dentro de la iglesia hay dos q son superiores a las demás una es del bastado de Asbeel la otra no se de quien pueda ser, dijo Issei.

Hay q crear un plan, dijo Reynare.

No hay tiempo para eso, dijo Issei mientras se asercaba a la puerta principal y la abria de una patada mandándola a volar.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

El sonido de aplausos resonaban por todo el santuario, De detrás de una de las columnas apareció un sacerdote de unos treinta años era delgado de cabello blando ojos rojos y dientes puntiagudos vestia un traje de exorcista de color blanco.

Valla valla q tenemos aquí, la zorra de Reynare y tú debes ser el idiota amigo de la zorra rubia del q me hablo Asbeel q vendría a su rescate, lo siento pero no puedo dejarlos pasar Asbeel me dijo q podía jugar con tigo,

Freed, dijo Reynare.

Issei estaba furioso, no tenía tiempo para perder y justo sale un idiota a bloquearle el camino.

Te advierto sal de mi camino no estoy de humor para estar jugando, de lo contrario no quedaran ni cenizas de ti, dijo Issei.

Freed saca su espada sacra escalibur rapid.

Eres muy valiente chico bonito pero si quieres ir más adelante tendrás q derrotarme.

El sonido del aire siendo cortado producto de la espada sacra hacía eco en el santuario.

Muy bien quien será el primero, el chico cara bonita o la zorra.

Zorra! Reynare se molestó por el comentario.

Donde esta Asia, pregunto el peli negro.

Hay unas escaleras debajo del altar, estas las llevaran al lugar del ritual…pero solo podrán llegar allí si salen vivos de aquí.

Si así quieres q sea, dijo Issei apareció frente al sacerdote golpeandolo en el pecho haciéndolo estrellar contra la pared.

La morena estaba asombrada por la velocidad de Issei.

Bien, eso está bien chico bonito! Ahora tengo más ganas de matarte, Freed se levantó y ataca rápidamente a Issei por la velocidad q le otorga su espada.

CLANK

Se escuchó el sonido de dos metales al chocar, Issei invoca su guante y lo usa para bloquear el ataque del sacerdote.

Oya! Una sacred geard, veamos que puedes hacer niño bonito!

CLANK

CLANK

El sonido de metales chocando sonaba por todo la capilla, Reynare estaba alerta de todos los movimientos.

Aquí estoy, dijo Issei en un rápido movimiento apareció detrás de Freed golpeándolo en el rostro al sacerdote q se hundiéndolo en el piso creando un cráter, ahora no molestaras más.

Oh! Eso dolió maldito miserable! el sacerdote se levantó rápido y saco una de sus pistolas y dispara a Issei.

BANG

El peli negro gracias al entrenamiento infernal q paso sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a la alta velocidad, pudo ver la bala en cámara lenta dándole tiempo de esquivarla y acercarse al sacerdote.

Es una molestia esta pistola, dijo el peli negro creó un mini dragon shot disparandola contra el arma haciéndola explotar y quemando la mano del sacerdote.

Mierda! Esto es malo, yo creo que mejor me voy! Freed saco una pequeña esfera y la arrojo al piso, esta exploto creando un flash q cegó a Issei y reynare dándole tiempo para escapar.

Nos encontraremos de nuevo niño bonito y me las pagaran! dijo el sacerdote.

El muy cobarde escapo, eso no importa ahora, es más importante salvar a Asia, dijo el peli negro.

La pareja bajaron por las escaleras que daban asía el sótano.

EN EL BOSQUE CERCA DE LA IGLECIA

En medio del bosque Rías con su nobleza se acercaban a 3 ángeles caídos.

Valla parece que más tontos aparecieron, dijo una chica rubia vestida con un traje de goth lolita.

No hay que confiarse, estos demonios no pueden ser gran cosa pero puedo sentir serca la presencia de algien muy fuerte, dijo un hombre de traje.

Podrá ser fuerte pero es un tonto al venir a buscar su propia muerte, dijo una mujer de unos veinte ocho años.

Veo que se divierten hablando mal de las personas, dijo la peli roja.

Ara ara estos ángeles caídos son muy mal hablados, dijo Akeno.

Por la repentina aparición de Rías los ángeles, crearon lanzas de luz y tomaron pose de batalla.

La heredera Gremory, se puede saber q asuntos te traen a un lugar como este, pregunto el hombre angel caido.

Últimamente en mi ciudad e sentido la presencia de varios ángeles caídos, pero lo q me atrajo fue otra aura q no se a quién pertenece no es deángel, caído o demonio, dijo la peli roja.

Hmm ya veo, el tarado siempre vino a morir, por querer rescatar a la estupida monja, dijo la mujer angel caido

Rías alza una ceja en desconcierto, se puede saber de q hablan.

La verdad no tenemos porq responderte, pero te lo diré q esa aura posiblemente sea de un chico idiota portador de sacred gear intenta rescatar a una chica q está en la iglesia detrás de nosotros, responde el hombre ángel caído.

Tiene a una chica secuestra, pregunto la peli roja.

Se podría decir q si, la usaran como sujeto de prueba en un experimento y ver si es posible extraer las sacred geard de sus portadores e implantarla en nosotros, es un desperdicio dejar objetos tan valiosos a unos simples humanos patéticos, dijo el caído.

La peli roja comenzó a emanar una increíble cantidad de poder demoniaco, lo cual alerto a los tres ángeles caídos.

Ara ara parece que la hicieron enojar, dijo Akeno pero ella al igual q Rias y el resto de los miembros del grupo también lo estaban.

DENTRO DE LA IGLESIA.

Issei y Reynare bajaron las escaleras q comunicaban con el sótano, al llegar vieron el salón lleno de sacerdotes y a Asia q estaba atada con cadenas en una cruz.

ASIA! grito Issei.

Issei-san, dijo la rubia debil mente.

Por su parte la morena estaba en shock por la escena.

Veo que tuviste el valor para venir mocoso, aunque llegas tarde el ritual está por terminar, dijo Asbeel.

La cruz emite una luz de color verde.

KYAAAAAAAAAAA, Asia gritaba de dolor, al instante la luz de la cruz ceso. Dos anillos salieron del cuerpo de Asia.

Esto es increíble, con este poder seré más fuertes que Azazel y ese maldito de Kokabil, dijo Asbeel tomando los anillos y colocandocelos.

ASIAAAAAAA, grito Issei extendiendo sus alas de dragon volando hacia el caído a velocidad irreal golpeándolo con fuerza extrema haciendolo estrellar con una de las paredes atravesándola.

Su velocidad y fuerza es mayor, dijo la morena.

Asia tranquila todo va estar bien te sacare de este lugar, el peli negro rompió las cadenas liberando a la rubia cagandola al estilo princesa.

Que esperan idiotas ataquen! El caído dio la orden y todos los sacerdotes atacaron al peli negro.

Issei tenemos q salir de aquí, dijo Reynare.

El peli negro con un aleteo de sus alas creo una fuerte ráfaga de viento q mando a volar a todos los sacerdotes estrellándolos con las paredes del salón.

La morena estaba atónita solo un aleteo fue suficiente para noquear a los sacerdotes.

Issei salió del sótano junto con Reynare, recostó a la rubia en una de las bancas de la iglesia.

Issei no quiero decir esto pero la chica sin su Sacred Gear no sobrevivirá, dijo la morena.

Asia! el peli negro se acercó a la rubia y toma una de sus mano (esta fría y casi no tiene pulso).

Issei-san, dijo la rubia.

Estoy aqui Asia, a tu lado, dijo Issei sosteniendo su mano.

No puedo verte…pero…logro sentir la calides de su mano…issei-san, a cada segundo la respiración de Asia se acortaba.

Perdóname Asia no pude ayudarte, dijo el peli negro dejando salir unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

No este triste…estoy…feliz…de poder verte de nuevo…Issei onii-san… la mano de Asia callo mientras la luz de sus ojos se apagaba, esa noche ella murió.

Issei… -Reynare se acercó al chico abrazándolo por la espalda al verlo en ese estado, no sabía q hacer para consolarlo.

Hmm parece que la monja murió, igual ya no me sirve de nada. En las puertas de la iglesia se encontraba el ángel caído asbeel.

Tu porque le arrebataste la vida? pregunto Issei, en su vos se podía sentir el dolor, la ira y el arrepentimiento, el no apartaba la mirada del cuerpo sin vida de Asia.

Porque? Muy simple, necesitaba más poder para ascender en Grigori…y el poderde esa monja me ayudaran a ser invencible! Gracias a su patética vida estaré mas cerca de mi objetivo, ser uno de sus líderes, dijo el caído.

Eres repugnante! dijo Reynalle.

Quizás pueda serlo! Pero con este poder lograre hacerme con el mando de Grigori, dijo Asbeel.

Solo por eso, por tu maldito deseo de poder. Las palabras de Issei iban cargadas de enojo, coloco ambas manos de Asia sobre su pecho y se acercó al caído.

Issei, Reynalle le sorprende la actitud del peli negro, él siempre era calmado pero ahora estaba lleno de ira.

Que pasa mocoso, vas a llorar otra vez, se burló el caído

Hace mucho me prometí a mí mismo q no volvería a llorar, pero no pude cumplir esa promesa.

Hahahaha, valla promesa más estúpida! si q eres patético, dijo Asbeel.

Asbeel….JAMAS VOY A PERDONARTE POR LO Q LE HICISTES A ASIA. El cuerpo del peli negro fue rodeado por un aura de color negro rojiso su poder aumento drásticamente, la iglesia comenzó temblar.

Que es eso! –tanto Rugal como Reynalle estaban sorprendidos por el excesivo aumento de poder de issei.

Asbeel, pagaras por lo que has hecho, issei despareció de la vista del caído y apareció frente a él, dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago y un puño en el rostro mandándolo a volar destruyendo varias bancas estrellándose con una de las paredes.

GUAA –el caído trato de levantarce pero cayó de rodillas mientras sujetaba su estomago, el vómito una gran cantidad de sangre.

Párate…esto no es nada comparado con lo que hiciste sufrir a Asia, el peli negro apareció frente al caído golpeando con un combo de puños, patadas y rodillazos a gran velocidad, los golpes estaban destruyendo los huesos del caído, de no ser por el Sacred Gear q le robo a la rubia estaría acabado desde el primer ataque.

(Qué demonios es el, como es q tiene tanto poder) pensaba Asbel recibiendo tal golpiza.

Tanto poder…y no está usando la Bossted Gear No hay duda de q es un Dios Dragón, Reynalle cada vez estaba más asombrada por el poder de Issei.

El sonido de los golpes de Issei resonaba en la iglesia, Asbeel aun con el poder de la Twilight Healing tenía problemas para sanar todas las heridas por los golpes del peli negro.

Issei invoco su sacred geard creó una esfera de tamaño de una pelota de beisbol lanzándola al caído impactándolo.

AAAAAAHHHHH! Asbeel gritaba de dolor, a pesar de la Sacred Gear estaba en total desventaja y parecía q esta estaba en su contra, cada vez que recibía daño este era curado y no podía defenderse dándole la oportunidad al peli negro de golpearlo una y otra vez.

E...ES...ESPERA, PORFAVOR NO ME MATES! –Gritaba el caído con miedo.

CALLATE! AUN TIENES EL DESCARO DE PEDIR PIEDAD, ACASO TU LA TUBISTES. COMO TE ATRAVES A DECIR ESO DESPUES DE LO QUE HISITE A ASIA, grito Issei dándole un golpe en el rostro al caído con su guante rompiéndole la boca.

El peli negro cargo un dragon shot para acabar de una vez por todas con el caído.

NO PORFAVOR ESPERA, PIEDAD! Gritaba desesperadamente Asbeel.

Desaparece, dijo fríamente Issei, la enorme esfera de color rojo salió dispara al caído barriendo con todo a su paso incluido el caido sin dejar rastro alguno, siguió su trayectoria destrullendo la pared elevandoce al cielo explotando creando un fuerte viento.

CON RIAS Y SU EQUIPO.

En el bosque Rias junto a su equipo se preparaban para ir a la iglesia, tenemos q darnos prisa para ayudar a esa chica, entre un mar de plumas negras q fue lo único q quedo de los tres ángeles caído

Ara ara, me pregunto cómo estarán las cosas por halla, dijo Akeno.

Cuando estaban cerca a la iglesia se escuchó el sonido de una pared siendo destruida.

Una esfera de energía roja salió disparada de la iglesia en dirección al cielo, esta después de ganar unos metros de altura exploto.

Qué diablos es eso! Rías estaba asombrada por el poderoso ataque.

Kiva, Koneko detrás de mí y Akeno dijo la peli roja y ambas crearon una barrera para protegerse del fuerte viento.

CON ISSEI Y REYNERE.

Issei se acercó al lugar en el q anteriormente estaba el ángel caído y recogió los dos anillos q fue lo único q quedo, camino de nuevo hacia Reynare y el cuerpo sin vida de Asia, y le coloca los dos anillos una vez más a la rubia.

Lo único q podemos hacer por ella ahora es darle santa sepultura, dijo la morena.

El peli negro asiente en respuesta, carga a la rubia al estilo princesa y ambos salen de la iglesia.

Cuando el grupo Gremory llegaron vieron a Reynare y a Issei salir de la iglesia con una chica rubia en sus brazos, ambos estas con una expresión de tristeza.

Issei? –pregunto Rías.

Pero cuando se dieron cuenta de Reynare junta al chico se alertaron.

Caído! dijeron Rias y Akeno a la vez.

La morena se asustó y se escondió detrás de Issei.

Ella esta con migo, dijo el peli negro a lo cual el grupo se sorprendio, pero dejo su hostilidad con la chica.

Entiendo, dijo Rias. Esa es la chica q secuestraron los caídos para extraer su Sacred Gear.

Asi es, dijo Issei. Pero ya es tarde ella a muerto.

Todavía no es tarde, dijo Rías sacando una pieza de ajedrez del bolcillo de su falda. (aun me pregunto como una falda tan corta puede tener bolsillos lol)

Una Evil Pieces…espera quieres decir que quieres reencarnarla, pregunto Issei.

Sí, quiero reencarnarla como un demonio, eso si tú lo permites, ya fuiste tu quien se enfrentó a esos caídos y la rescato, dijo Rias.

El peli negro estuvo pensándolo, luego miro a la morena.

La decisión es tuya, pero si me lo preguntas esta sería una oportunidad para salvarla. Responde Reynare.

Sera un gran shokc para ella por su fe en Dios, pero sería egoísta de mi parte negarle vivir una vez mas aunque fuese como demonio, aceptare q la reencarnes pero aunq ella sea una de tus siervos estará bajo mi cuidado y vivirá con migo, dijo el peli negro.

La peli roja sonríe y asiente en respuesta.

La reina del grupo Gremory crea un círculo mágico y todos se transportas al club de investigación de lo oculto.

Después de que la ceremonia terminar y la pieza ingresara al cuerpo de Asia.

La rubia comenzaba a despertar…uhm donde estoy –Asia se levanto, miro a su alrededor y vio al peli negro, E...eh I...isei-san.

Que bueno…que estas aquí otra vez Asia, dijo el peli negro. Estaba muy feliz de ver a la rubia viva otra vez.

Por su parte Reynalle le molestaba un poco lo apegado que estaba, pero se guardaría su opinión por esta vez.

Donde estoy? –Pregunto Asia.

Asia el peli negro se acerco a ella y toma ambas manos de la chica, moriste…porq no pude llegar a tiempo para salvarte. Ella señalando a la peli roja te reviví como un demonio, dijo Issei triste.

Ya veo…ahora soy un demonio, dijo la rubia.

Te arrepientes, pregunto Rias

No…ahora podre estar junto a Issei onii-san otra vez, dijo la rubia abrazando al chico q correspondió el abrazo.

Si ahora podemos estar juntos otra vez sin tener q preocuparnos por ese ángel caído, dijo Issei.

Ahora que todo termino, te doy la bienvenida al grupo Gremory Asia, Dijo Rías.

Gracias, respondió la rubia.

Asia ahora te dejo con Rias Gremory, ella tiene q decirte de tu nueva responsabilidad, toma el peli negro le dio una tarjeta igual a la suya para abrir la puerta de la residencia Hyoudou. Ya sabes para q es no, te la doy porq aún no regresare a casa hay algo más q Tengo q hacer.

La rubia asiente en respuesta.

Grimory-san al terminar de hablar con Asia podrías por favor mandar a alguien q la acompañe de regreso a casa, dice Issei.

Si no te preocupes y por favor llámame Rias, dijo la peli roja.

De acuerdo Rias, la peli roja se sonrojo un poco lo q molesto a Reynare. Pero voy a pedirte otro favor, dijo el peli negro.

Q es, pregunta la peli roja.

Podrias inscribirla en esta academia, dijo Issei.

Si no hay problema, ademas pensaba hacerlo, responde Rias.

Si pero también quiero q inscribas a Rey... Yuuma, dijo el peli negro.

Si no hay problema, pero quien es Yuuma, pregunta la peli roja.

Ella señalando a la morena, quiero q la inscribas con el nombre de Yuuma Amano, dijo Issei.

La peli roja se sorprendió, pero accedió a hacerlo.

Porq Tengo q asister a una academia, pregunto Reynare cruzando los brazos.

No pienso dejarte todo el dia en la casa sin hacer nada, responde Issei.

La morena no argumento en contra.

Bueno con todo dicho me retiro, nos vemos mas tarde Asia, vamonos Rey, dijo Issei.

De acuerdo pero a donde vamos, pregunta la morena.

Ya lo sabrás, responde Issei.

Tanto Issei como Reynare ya estaban fuera del clud.

Bien ahora si me dirás a donde vamos, pregunto la morena una vez más.

Quiero q me lleves con Azazel, necesito hablar con él, responde Issei sorprendiendo a la chica.

P...pe...pero de q quieres hablar con él, pregunta Reynare.

Sobre Kokadiel y subordinados, responde Issei.

Pero si Azazel se entera se dé q trabajaba con Kokadiel a sus espaldas me tacharan de traidora y seré castigada o peor aún puedo ser exiliada y o tendia a donde ir, dijo la morena alarmada.

No te preocupes no dejare q te castiguen, además te había dicho q vivirías con migo así q no te preocupes si te exilian, responde el peli negro.

La morena no muy convencida llamo al gobernador de los ángeles caídos diciendo q tenia q hablar con el urgente, lo cual sorprendió al caído.

Una hora más tarde, Azazel llamo a Reynare dándole la dirección en la cual se reunirán, era uno de los apartamentos q tenia en Japón.

La morena llego al lugar acordado, toco la puerta Azazel-sama soy yo Reynare.

El caído abrió la puerta, espero sea algo importante Rey... no termino de hablar porq se sorprendió al ver a Issei detrás de la morena el sabia bn quien era él despues de todo lo mno a vigilar.

Es un placer conocerlo gobernador de los ángeles caídos, dijo Issei.

Después del repentino encuentro los tres estaban sentados en la sala del apartamento de Azazel.

Bueno debo decir q me sorprende el q quieras hablar con migo, dijo Azazel, me imagino q debe ser importante para q le pidieras a Reynare q me llamara.

Así es, quiero hablarle sobre Kokadiel y uno q otro encuentro q eh tenido con sus subordinados, dijo Issei.

El caido mira a Reynare y dijo, cuando te di la misión de observar al chico te dije q me informaras si kokadiel hacia algún movimiento, espero tengas una buena excusa para no hacerlo.

La chica solo desvió la mirada a otro lado.

Eso también yo puedo explicarlo, dijo Issei.

Así q el peli negro le conto todo lo q sabia sobre las acciones de Kokadiel, la oferta q le iso a la morena, su pelea contra Abriel y sobre el metodo q uso Asbeel para extraerle la sacred geard de la rubia eso ultimo lo sorprendió mucho.

Veo, q paso con la chica q uso Asbeel, pregunto el caido.

Fue reencarnada como demonio por Rias Gremory, responde el peli negro.

Entiendo, pero si la conoces es porq has hablado con ella. Te ofreció ser parte de su nobleza, pregunta el caído.

En efecto, pero rechace la oferta no me veo sirviéndole a nadie más q a mí mismo, responde Issei.

Entiendo, hay Azazel mira Reynare y pregunta, tanto deseas aumentar tu rango q decidiste aliarte con Kokadiel.

La morena no sabía como responder, solo podia agachar la cabeza avergonzada por sus acciones.

Sabes q tendré q castigarte por tus acciones cierto, dijo Azazel haciendo temblar el cuerpo de la morena.

Lo siento pero me temo q no puedo permitir eso, tomare a esta chica a mi cargo, dijo Issei sorprendiendo al caído e igual a la chica aunq le haya dicho q no dejaría q la castigaran aun así no dejaba de sorprenderle.

Puedo saber porq, pregunto Azazel.

No se llámelo capricho si quieres, responde Issei.

El gobernador asiente a la respuesta, de acuerdo puedes quedarte con ella pero a cambio tendrás q hacerme un favor.

Sabia q esto iba a pasar, como q seria, pregunta Issei.

Que me ayudes con Kokadiel, lo e estado vigilando y planea algo en esta ciudad no se q pueda ser, pero algo me dice q tiene q ver con las herederas q están a cargo de esta ciudad, responde el caído.

Y q quiere q haga, pregunta una vez más el peli negro.

Te llamare cuando este seguro de q planea, solo quiero q lo neutralices yo mandare a alguien por él, responde el caído.

De acuerdo, pero no garantizo q el sobreviva hasta q lleguen a recogerlo, responde el peli negro.

Tienes mucha confianza, crees poder con él, pregunta Azazel.

Si, responde el peli negro.

Bueno con todo dicho tenemos un acuerdo, dijo caído.

Es un acuerdo, estaré a la espera de tu llamada, me imagino q te comunicaras con Reynare, dijo Issei.

Así es, responde Azazel.

Bueno con todo arreglado no hay nada más de q hablar, nos vamos Reynare, dijo Issei despidiéndose.

La pareja sale del apartamento del gobernador dejándolo solo.

Así q él es el portador de la boosted geard y rival de vali, un chico bastante interesante, dijo el caído sonriendo mientras se servía un poco de whiskey.

RECIDENSIA HYOUDOU.

Una vez la pareja regreso a casa ya era bastante tarde y la rubia se encontraba durmiendo en su cuarto, ellos también se fueron a dormir al cuarto de Issei después de un día bastante largo.

En el cuarto el peli negro ya se alistaba para dormir, pero fue sorprendido por la accion de la peli negra. Esta aplico un hechizo de silencio para q la rubia no escuchara lo q iba a pasar.

Que hacer, pregunto issei .

Tu me contestes la verdad sobre ti como muestra de q tus sentimientos por mí son reales, así q quiero hacer lo mismo, responde la morena.

No tienes q obligarte a hacer esto, ya me has mostrado q tus sentimientos hacia mí son reales, dijo Issei.

No hago esto porq me sienta obligada lo hago porq es algo q quiero hacer, responde la morena, acercándose al chico abrazándolo por el cuello besándolo.

Sabes lo peligroso q es provocar a un dragón, responde el peli negro abrazando a la chica por la cintura.

Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo, dijo la morena besando una vez más al chico.

Rey, dijo Issei serio, si hacemos esto ya no habrá marcha atrás. Los dragones somos seres de energía pura y mediante el sexo transferiría parte de esta en gran cantidad a ti modificando tu ADN asiéndote ganar rasgos dragonicos. Esta es la forma en q los dragones marcamos a nuestra pareja si esta no es de nuestra misma especie.

Qué tipo de cambios, pregunta la morena.

No sabría decirte, responde Issei.

En eso la gema aparece en la mano izquierda del peli negro.

Seria principalmente en tus habilidades, fuerza, resistencia y velocidad estas tendría un aumento significativo posiblemente tu poder mágico también, además q ganarías un par de alas de dragon, dice el Ddraig.

Ps no le veo el problema además q si mi ADN cambia un poco al de un dragon eso solo me acercara más ti. Seras el primer y unico himbre q me toque, responde la morena sorprendiendo a Issei.

La pareja dejo q sus instintos tomaran control de ellos hundiéndose en un mar de placer para sofocar el calor en sus cuerpos, esta sin duda sería una noche muy larga q los marcaria para siempre a ambos.

Con esto el incidente de los ángeles caído termino, por ahora.

Bueno aquí el capítulo cinco, no se preocupen no e muerto ni pienso abandonar mi fic, solo tuve unos problemas como el estar sin internet y falta de creatividad; Se q el cap tiene varios errores ortográficos así q no por favor no hacer bulín por eso, lo hice más largo el capítulo para compensar el retraso, bueno sin más q decir nos vemos en un próximo capitulo dejen sus comentarios de q les pareció el capítulo n.n


	6. Dragon vs Fénix

Este es un fic sin ánimos de lucro creado por mi amigo archangel y mi persona aten, basándonos en la historia original de High School DXD la cual no nos pertenece ya q su creador es el señor Ichiei Ishibumi n.n

[ ]= conversación mental

( )= pensamiento

Red= Gran rojo - se q ya han de saberlo pero igual lo explico por precaución lol

Morena= Reynare (Yumma Amano)

DRAGON VS PHONEX

Ya avían pasado dos días desde el incidente de Asia y los ángeles caídos, desde ese entonces estos dos días han sido total tranquilidad como si ese suceso nunca hubiera pasado, siendo este un mal sueño.

Abrí los ojos y un techo familiar estaba frente a mí y a mi lado derecho una hermosa morena q usa mi pecho como almohada aun dormida.

Sonreí al verla, luego miro mi reloj eran las cinco y cuarenta de la mañana tiempo de levantarse para seguir con la rutina diaria de la academia. (N/A: Esa era la hora q me tocaba levantarme a mí cuando aún iba al cole lol)

Rey despierta, la llamaba el peli negro mientras acariciaba su mejilla afectuosamente. Hermosa hora de levantarse hoy es tu primer día en la academia.

No quiero ir a ninguna academia, aún tengo sueño quiero seguir durmiendo, responde la morena aun somnolienta.

De eso nada, responde el peli negro, tenemos q darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde. Así q a levantarse.

Yuuma de mala gana se levanta frotándose los ojos.

Voy a ver si Asia se levantó, dijo Issei lo cual molesto un poco a la morena pero no dijo nada.

Saliendo de su cuarto en dirección al de la rubia tocando la puerta, Asia estas despierta recuerda q desde hoy tienes q asistir a la academia, dijo el peli negro.

Si ya estoy despierta Issei onii-san, responde la rubia.

Bien, si bajas antes q yo vas adelantando el desayuno y lo del almuerzo para q no se nos haga tarde. Creo q tendré un poco de problema para levantar a rey, dijo el peli negro.

Está bien Issei onii-san, responde Asia.

Regresando a su cuarto como si fuera adivino, vio a la morena q volvió a acostarse. La iba a llamarla pero pensó en un método más efectivo y sonrió pícaramente, se fue al baño y lleno la gran bañera con agua fría.

La morena sonrió pensó q el peli negro avía desistido de su intento de levantarla, gran error de su parte.

[Kukuku esto va a ser divertido verlo, dijo Ddraig]

[Puede q lo sea pero algo me dice q ella se va a enojar, responde Issei]

[Tienes miedo, pregunto el dragón]

[No, se lo a ganado por no querer levantarse, aunque se q de alguna forma se va a vengar después, responde el peli negro]

[Hahaha, esto va a ser una mañana un tanto ruidosa, dijo el dragón]

Una vez llena la bañera, Issei regreso al cuarto cargo a la morena q se hacia la dormida al estilo princesa y regreso al baño, allí la bajo lentamente ya cerca del agua la dejo caer dentro todo el cuerpo de la chica se hundió en el agua.

KYAAAAAAAAA! Grito esta. Sentándose dentro de la bañera abrazándose a sí misma.

El peli negro se reía al ver a la chica.

ISSEI HYOUDOU! Grito furiosa la morena.

Ahora q ya estas despierta es mejor bañarnos porque se nos está haciendo tarde, dijo el peli negro sonriendo.

Esto a sido muy cruel de tu parte Issei, dijo la morena viendo al chico q se reía al verla temblar.

Oh vamos no creo q este tan fría el agua, tú te lo has ganado. Te llame pero no quisiste levantarte y pensé en un mejor método para despertarte y funciono perfectamente, dijo Issei sonriendo.

La chica lo miraba con enojo y le extendió la mano para q la ayudara a salir, el peli negro la tomo pero en ese momento la morena lo jala haciéndolo caer en la bañera.

Joder esta helada, dijo Issei.

No q no estaba tan fría el agua, dijo Yuuma riéndose.

La gema de color verde apareció en su brazo izquierdo.

Hahaha, esto si q es divertido, víctima de su propio invento, dijo el dragón en burla.

Después del juego en el baño y vestirse con el uniforme de la academia Issei y Yuuma bajan a la cocina donde estaba la rubia también con su uniforme terminando de preparar el desayuno.

Buenos días Issei onii-san Yuuma onee-san, dice Asia.

Buenos días Asia, responde Issei sonriéndole.

Buenos días, dijo la morena aun molesta.

Eto, le pasa algo a Yuuma onee-san, pregunta la rubia.

Esta algo molesta por la forma en q la desperté, responde Issei riendo.

Esta te la tengo en cuenta Issei, dijo la morena sentándose en comedor.

Oh vamos Rey, solo fue una broma no es para tanto, aunque ese kya se escuchó muy lindo, dice el peli negro sonriendo.

La morena se enojó pero por el sonrojo en su rostro miro a otro lado para tratar de ocultarlo.

Vamos a terminar de preparar el desayuno y el almuerzo se nos está haciendo un poco tarde, dijo Issei.

Una vez terminaron de desayunar y alistar lo demás los tres se fueron a la academia, pero en el desayuno la morena aun le molestaba la atención de la rubia hacia Issei.

De camino a la academia los estudiantes q conocían a Issei lo miraban un tanto sorprendidos ya q él siempre iba solo pero ahora esa con dos hermosas chicas q ellos no conocían por se rumoraba q dos nuevos estudiantes por lo q deben ser ellas.

Algunos de estudiantes las chicas sentían celos de la morena y la rubia, los hombres por su parte estaban enojados por el peli negro ya q además de las niñas de la academia las nuevas estudiantes estaban también cerca de él.

Oye Issei sabes porque todo el mundo está mirándonos, pregunta un tanto molesta Yuuma.

Bueno eso es porque desde q asisto a esta academia e venido solo y ahora q ve ven llegar con dos chicas es un poco sorpresivo para ellos, responde Issei. Además de ser con las dos nuevas estudiantes.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos el peli negro les pregunta a las chicas q cual clase les toco, a lo cual ambas responden "B2 de segundo año" o cual sorprende al chico.

Al llegar a su clase el peli negro entra y le dice al profesor q las nuevas estudiantes están esperando afuera, luego se va a su asiento.

El profesor hace pasar a las dos chicas nuevas, todas las miradas de la clase cae en ellas en especial los hombres q empezaron a fantasía.

Oh dos chicas nuevas y son muy hermosas.

Dos bishoujo en un día esto es un regalo de Dios.

Espero no estén comprometías.

Una de ellas es extranjera.

Silencio dijo el profesor, por favor preséntense.

La primera fue la rubia, hola a todos mi nombre es Asia Argento hace poco eh llegado a Japón espero podamos ser amigos por favor cuiden de mí.

Algunos hombres después de su presentación estaban llorando por la ternura de la rubia, la siguiente fue la morena.

Mi nombre es Yuuma Amano y aclaro q estoy comprometida, dijo la chica sorprendiendo a todos. Luego mira hacia el peli negro, parece q estamos en la misma clase Issei.

El peli negro no puedo evitar sonreír sabia q ella tomaría esta oportunidad para vengarse y no se equivocó y responde, así es estamos en la misma clase.

Eto… Es q ustedes ya se conocen, tienen alguna relación, pregunta una de las chicas.

Si tengo una relación con Issei soy su esposa, dijo la morena dejando a todos en shock incluso al profesor.

El salón quedo en absoluto silencio por unos segundos, después se desato el completo caos, las chicas gritaban q eso no podía ser cierto otras estaban llorando al saber q toda esperanza con el chico se avía esfumado, los hombres se preguntaban q desde cuando estaban casados.

Después de que el profesor logro calmarse y controlar a todos les dijo a las dos chicas que buscaran asientos vacíos en donde sentarse, coincidencial mente había un lugar delante del pelinegro el cual tomo Asia rápidamente.

YO QUIERO EL ASIENTO DELANTE DE ISSEI ONII-SAN! Grito la rubia dejando desconcertados a todos los hombres del salón.

Otra vez, como puede ser que ese maldito tenga una hermanita tan bella, comentaban los chicos del grupo mientras lanzaban miradas asesinas al peli negro q ignoro olímpicamente, las chicas se quedaron inmóviles mientras todas repetían al unísono "no es verdad, es solo una pesadilla"

ASIA DETENTE! Grita Yuuma, ese asiento debe ser mío, después de todo Issei es mi esposo, así que debemos estar juntos.

Lo siento onee-san, pero yo no sé mucho de Japón así que necesito estar cerca de onii-san para que me ayude, le responde Asia a la morena. Además tú has estado desde mucho antes con onii-san, deberías ser más considerada y dejar que su hermana pequeña este junto a él en la escuela.

Al terminar de decir esto las dos pusieron expresiones complicadas en sus rostros, los que estaban viéndolas discutir podían jurar q vieron salir chispas de las miradas que conectaban las dos.

Es cierto que yo tengo más tiempo con Issei, pero soy su esposa y es algo natural. Es por eso que debo estar más cerca de él le responde la morena a la rubia, además, Issei debe estar de acuerdo conmigo y no es bueno desobedecer a tu hermano mayor.

Al oír su nombre Issei empieza a sudar frio.

[kukuku, parece que tienes problemas compañero, ojala y puedas salir de esto con vida, hahaha cierto eres inmortal así q no morirás solo sufrirás más, dice Ddraig riéndose a carcajadas]

[No es gracioso, sabes que si esto continúa el único perjudicado seré yo, mejor escapo antes de que las cosas se pongan serias dijo el pelinegro mientras comienza a huir muy lentamente de la clase]

Antes de que este logre salir del salón es detenido por la morena, quien sujeta al pelinegro de la camisa.

A donde crees que vas cariño, tienes que decidir a quién quieres cerca de ti, o es que tenías pensado escapar dice la morena mientras sonreía dulcemente empieza a emitir un aura oscura q asusto a todos los hombres de la clase, vamos dile a tu hermanita que yo merezco ese lugar.

Issei onii-san si tú quieres que me siente en otra parte yo te obedeceré dice Asia poniendo una carita muy tierna, pero en verdad yo quería estar cerca de onii-san, después de todo yo quería q me ayudaras ya q no estoy muy familiarizada con Japón.

El peli negro estaba entre la espada y la pared, por un lado estaba su nueva hermanita la chica a la que juro proteger con su vida y no logro rescatar a tiempo, y por otro estaba la mujer a la que más amaba en el mundo, claro aparte de su madre.

(Y ahora qué hago tome la decisión que tome voy a perder, si le doy la razón a Asia, Yuuma se molestara más conmigo pensó el peli negro, y si le doy la razón a Yuuma puede que Asia se recienta con migo. Bueno la única opción más fiable es darle la razón a Asia. Después veo como me arreglo con Yuuma, abandonado o muerto piensa Issei mientras suda frio.)

La morena entonces pregunta, y bien ¿a quién quieres cerca de ti? Piensa muy bien lo que vas a decir porque tal vez de esto dependa nuestro futuro.

Pu...pues la verdad quisiera que Yuuma, después de oír esto a la morena le brillaron los ojos con gran intensidad mientras tenía una sonrisa de triunfo, el peli negro continuo, pero Asia tiene razón, ella tiene poco viviendo aquí y necesita de mi ayuda para que pueda adaptarse mejor, así que espero que puedas comprender.

La rubia no pudo ocultar su alegría y se lanzó sobre del peli negro abrazándolo, muchas gracias Issei onii-san, ya verás que me esforzare mucho.

Eso espero, respondió el pelinegro mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la rubia, pero poco le duro la sonrisa en su rostro ya que empezó a sentir un instinto asesino detrás de él q le dio un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, Yu...Yuuma podemos hablar un momento, dicho esto Issei se llevó a la morena fuera del salón.

Que es lo que quieres, por lo q veo quieres más a ella q a mí, dice la morena.

Al oír esto el pelinegro sintió algo de culpa, Yuuma por favor perdóname, lo que pasa es Asia tiene razón ella no está muy familiarizada con la cultura japonés y necesita ayuda, no quiero que ella este sola, por eso la voy a ayudar para que se adapte, así podrá tener amigos y no volverá a estar sola.

Comprendo lo que me dices, pero no quiero estar alejada de ti, tú eres mío y yo soy tuya, por lo tanto en natural que estemos juntos, es solo eso, pero en vez de eso tú preferiste a esa chica, responde Yuuma.

Yuuma ¿estas celosa? Pregunta el pelinegro.

La morena se pone muy roja después de oír lo q dijo el peli negro.

Yo celosa, como podría tener celos de esa niñita, no seas ridículo, responde la morena dándole la espalda tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

El peli negro sonríe al ver la reacción de la chica y la abraza por la espalda, Yuuma yo te amo y eso no lo va a cambiar nada ni nadie. No es q prefiera a Asia por encima de ti, ella es mi hermanita quiero protegerla y q nada malo le pasa de nuevo, q tenga amigos una vida normal aunque sea un demonio.

La morena se da la vuelta y abraza al peli negro y oculta su rostro en el pecho del chico, perdón por actual como una niña.

No tienes por q disculparte, además de q te vees muy linda cuando te comportas como una niña, dijo el peli negro sonriendo. Para compensar lo q a pasado saldremos este sábado a recorres la ciudad como lo hacíamos antes y para q compres ropa ya q la vas a necesitar vale.

La chica al oír eso lo q dijo el peli negro rodea el cuello del chico con sus brazos y lo atrae a ella dándole un beso q el corresponde separándose después de unos segundos con una sonrisa, es una promesa.

Es una promesa, responde el peli negro. Pero debemos regresar puede q el sensei se moleste si tardamos mucho.

Los dos regresaron a su clase ya todo estaba más tranquilo después del pequeño caos q se desato por la repentina información la cual nadie se esperaba.

Sensei por favor disculpe por todo el problema q le eh causado, se disculpó Issei.

Olvidémonos de eso ahora vamos a inicias la clase por favor regresen a sus lugares, responde el profesor.

Está bien dice Issei, pero Yuuma aún no estaba del todo tranquila, así que se acercó a un chico que se sienta al lado del pelinegro y le dice, podrías cederme tu asiento por favor, es que quisiera estar cerca de mi esposo. A lo q el chico responde, te cederé el asiento si aceptas salir conmigo, la morena se molesta un poco por esto pero lo disimula y le contesta, lo siento pero como te dije quiero este lugar para estar cerca de mi esposo, así que por favor muévete, mientras decía esto último, Yuuma empezó a liberar un poco de su aura pero libero más de lo pensado y no se dio cuenta.

Lo siento, dice el chico, pero si no aceptas mi propuesta, yo no aceptare la tuya.

Está bien, dice la morena, no quería hacerte esto pero no me dejas otra alternativa, tendré que quitarte por la fuerza.

Hahaha, una chica tan linda no debería decir eso, dice el chico sin saber lo que le esperaba, pero si quieres puedes inten…, no pudo terminar de hablar por qué sintió cierta molestia en su cabeza, de repente el chico tomo sus cosas, se levantó de su asiento y dijo, siento haber sido tan desconsiderado, puedes quedarte con el asiento, después de decir esto se dirigió al profesor. Lo siento sensei, no me siento bien así que me voy, el profesor solo asintió con la cabeza un poco desconcertado por lo sucedido, el chico abandono el aula.

El pelinegro supo de inmediato q Yuuma usado un hechizo, pero hubo algo que le incomodo un poco, así que empezó a charlar con Draig, [Draig, sentiste eso? Pregunto el pelinegro, Yuuma acaba de utilizar su poder para controlar al chico, pero sentí algo raro en su aura además de q por la cantidad de poder q uso por poco le fríe el cerebro al chico.]

[Si lo sentí, responde Draig, eso que sentiste fue el poder draconico en la chica, parece que el aura que acaba de expulsar llevaba un poco consigo, suerte que solo utilizo un poco, de haber sido más pudo haber destruido la mente del chico.]

[Esto va a ser problemático, dijo Issei, si su poder de dragon se sale de control será un gran caos, y no solo por ella, puede que a causa de eso descubran mi verdadera identidad, lo cual causaría un gran revuelo.]

[Lo único que puedes hacer es entrenarla, responde Draig, si la entrenas, podrá controlar su poder y así nadie saldrá herido, pero para que no puedan detectar su poder tendrás que hacerle un collar similar al tuyo.]

[Tienes razón será necesario hacerle uno similar mientras aprende a usar su poder dragonico, dice le pelinegro, lo del entrenamiento será una tarea fácil de cumplir, pero lo del collar será difícil, aun al tener un vasto conocimiento hacer un collar como ese es muy complicado, tendré que ingeniármelas para pedirle otro a mamá.]

A medida que el pelinegro hablaba con Ddraig buscando alguna forma de ocultar el poder de la morena hasta q aprenda a controlarlo la clase transcurrió sin q este se diera cuenta llegando la hora del almuerzo, la charla fue interrumpida por una muy pero muy molesta Yuuma q por mas q llamaba al pelinegro este estaba mas q concentrado en su charla con su inquilino interno, q al acabársele su paciencia ella...

ISSEI HYOUDOU! TE ESTOY HABLANDO, grito la morena al peli negro estremeciéndolo y haciéndolo reaccionar.

El peli negro vio a la morena frente a el, cruzada de brazos con una expresión claramente molesta.

Gomen Yuuma estaba distraído pensando, se disculpó Issei algo nervioso.

Si pude darme cuenta q estaba muy entretenido en tu mundo interior como para ignorarme mientras te llamaba más de veinte veces, respondió la morena molesta.

En eso se acerca a ellos Asia con su almuerzo, Issei onii-san es hora de almorzar, dijo la rubia.

Yuuma se percata q las demás chicas del grupo se acercan a Issei con intención de invitarlo a almorzar, lo siento chicas pero Issei es "MIO", toma su brazo derecho y lo abraza pegándolo a ella. Y si almorzara con alguien será con migo, dijo la morena con sonriendo dulce y aterradora q asusto a todas la chicas causándoles un escalofrió y haciéndolas retirarse mientras ella se llevaba al peli negro prácticamente arrastrando mientras Asia los seguía.

En la parte trasera de la academia a la sombra de uno de los árboles se encuentras tres personas almorzando tranquilamente mientras platicaban de cualquier cosa, al terminar de almorzar se quedaron en el mismo lugar el peli negro descalzaba su cabeza en el regazo de la morena q le daba una almohada de piernas, a la espera de q la hora del almuerzo terminara para regresar a sus clases.

Yuuma al igual q Issei se percata de una presencia de q se acerca a ellos, la cual pertenece a un demonio.

Issei Hyoudou Yuuma amano, pregunta la chica.

Así es soy Issei en q puedo ayudarle, responde el peli negro abriendo los ojos levantándose y sentándose al lado de la morena q mira fijamente a la chica.

Soy Shinra tsubaki vice presidenta del concejo estudiantil, la presidenta del concejo estudiantil me ha pedido q los guie a la sala de concejo ya q ella necesita hablar con ustedes dos.

Tsubaki es una mujer de 1,70 m. de alto, que tiene el pelo negro hasta la rodilla con flequillos abiertos y ojos heterocrómica. Además de usar uniforme femenino escolar Kuo, también lleva gafas azules, semi-montura con lentes cuadrados.

De q quiere hablar la presidenta del concejo estudiantil con nosotros, pregunta Yuuma.

Lo siento la verdad no Tengo idea de q quiera hablar con ustedes, responde Shinra.

[Socio está mintiendo, lo más seguro es q sea el otro demonio q vigila la ciudad a parte de la Gremory, querrá interrogar a la caído creerá q se trata de alguna trampa de grigori, dice el dragón]

[Si me esperaba algo como esto, solo espero no se les ocurra hacer algo estúpido, responde Issei]

[Hahaha valla q eres posesivo, no te culpo ya q nosotros los dragones somos así más si se trata de nuestra pareja o crías, dijo Ddraig]

Asia creo q tendrás q adelantarte al salón sola, no se cuánto nos tome la reunión con la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, dijo Issei.

hai Issei onii-san, responde Asia.

El peli negro se levanta y ayuda a la morena a levantarse, bien vamos, dijo Issei.

Shinra camina adelante de la pareja guiándolos a la sala del concejo estudiantil, pasado unos cinco minutos llegan a la salón.

La primera en entrar es Shinra, kaichu e traído a Hyoudou Issei y amano Yuuma.

Bien hazlos pasar, responde esta.

Una vez dentro de la sala pudieron percatarse q en esta hay otros 7 miembros más, todos eran demonios lo cual hiso q la morena se sintiera incomoda y tomara la mano de Issei apretándola un poco este se dio cuanta q Yuuma estaba nerviosa y apretó su mano suavemente, la mirada de todos se enfocó en la pareja en especial la de una chica de cabello negro corto de ojos violeta y gafas rojas sentada de tras de un escritorio.

Issei Hyoudou y Yuuma Amano, soy Sona Sitri presidenta del concejo estudiantil. Dijo la ahora identificada Sona.

Gusto en conocerle, si nos mandó a llamar es porque tiene algo q decirnos no es así, dijo el peli negro.

Así es los mande a llamar porque hay algo q quiero saber. Así q seré directa, q es lo q buscan aquí, cuál es su objetivo, dijo Sona.

No entiendo a q se refiere, pero por la forma en q pregunta me imagino q se debe al hecho de q Yuuma sea un ángel caído no es así, dice Issei.

Correcto, quiero saber q es lo q planea grigori al mandar a sus espías aquí a koun. Porque si tu estas al lado de ella es porque igual debes ser un espía, responde Sona.

Inesperadamente el aura de la morena se elevó drásticamente, no le importaba q pensaran q ella fuese una espía, pero no tolerara q acusen injustamente a issei, la única persona q a confiado en ella sin importar su condición quien le a dado amor aun con todos sus pecados eso no lo va a permitir. Los demonios dentro del salón se tensaron por el aumento de poder sus cuerpos empezaron a arder por el aura sacra q irradiaba la morena, el nivel de su aura estaba casi a la par de un demonio o ángel de alto nivel además q se podía sentir otro tipo de energía emanando de ella q no sabían de que pudiera ser.

Escúchame bien Sitri, puedes pensar lo q quieras de mí. Pero no te permito q digas tal cosa sobre Issei, dijo Yuuma furiosa mirando a todos los demonios q estaban más q sorprendidos por lo q vieron.

Los ojos de la morena cambiaron de su usual color violeta, por unos rasgados de color carmesí de características rectilíneas.

[Aido será mejor q calmes a la chica esta expulsando inconscientemente su poder dragonico si sigue así será peligroso para todos los presente y para ella misma, su cuerpo no está entrenado para soportar la carga del poder y terminara lastimándose seriamente, dijo Ddraig]

[Entiendo, además q no es para nada bueno q descubran la razón de como elevo su poder a tal nivel, responde Issei]

El peli negro abraza a la morena de la cintura y la pega a él para calmarla acariciándole la espalda afectuosamente.

Ya tranquila, no es bueno q te enojes así además q no me gusta verte en esa forma, así q por favor cálmate, le dijo el peli negro con vos suave para calmarla.

La morena devolvió el abrazo y escondió su rostro en el pecho de chico mientras asentía con la cabeza. El aura de esta disminuyo totalmente para alivio de los demonios q aún estaban sorprendidos por la cantidad de poder q expulso la chica, estaban más q seguros q si iniciaran una pelea no saldrían muy bn parados de esta.

Regresando al tema de esta conversación puedes estas tranquila Sitri-san no somos ningunos espías, ni estamos relacionados con grigori en ningún aspecto es más había hablado anterior mente con Gremory-san de esto y si se preguntan el porq estoy junto a Yuuma me imagino q ya lo deben saber a esta altura el chisme debe rondar por toda la academia ella es mi novia, prometida o esposa como quieran llamarle, responde el peli negro mientras la mencionada se sonrojaba y los demonios estaban aún más sorprendidos por tal revelación ya q no pensaban q fuera verdad.

Sona q fue la primera en retomar la compostura, aun así no hay nada q pruebe q lo q dices es verdad, no puedo permitir q sigan en esta academia.

Así como tampoco hay algo q pruebe q lo q digo es falso, responde Issei a lo cual la Sitri alza una ceja.

El peli negro mira a una mesa a su izquierda donde hay un tablero de ajedrez y puede q por medio de este logre resolver este problema de una vez por todas.

Q tal si arreglamos esto por medio de un partido de ajedrez si pierdo tanto Yuuma como yo nos vamos de esta academia, pero si gano no nos molestan más y se abstendrán de vigilarnos, dice Issei.

Sona también mira el ajedrez q se encuentra en la mesa y sonríe ya q está segura q será una victoria segura y así resolver este problema de una vez por todas.

De acuerdo, es un trato, responde la presidenta.

Mientras se acercaban a la mesa de ajedrez todos los del consejo estudiantil pensaban, "será fácil para la presidenta, después de todo nunca ha perdido ningún encuentro".

[Oye compañero, ¿estás seguro de lo que hiciste?, no se veía para nada asustada, es más parece que se alegró en cuanto terminaste de decírselo, debe tener mucha confianza de sí misma, dijo Draig]

[Tranquilo Ddraig, recuerda q gran parte del entrenamiento estrategico q ise con Elza, la majoria del tiempo fue con practica de ajedrez para aumentar mi capacidad analitica en la cual ella es una genio a la q nunca pude ganar un encuentro. Ademas q al comer la fruta tambien me ayudo mucho en esa parte aunq no me gusta tener q usar los venefucios de la fruta para esto no puedo darme el lujo de perder, aqui es un ganar o ganar quiero q Rey tenga una vida lo mas humana posible al igual q Asia no quiero dejarla sola ennesta academia, responde issei ]

[Entiendo suerte aido, dice Ddraig]

Ambos se ocupan sus respectivos lugares a ambos lados de la mesa para dar inicio al partido de ajedrez Yuuma se coloca detras de Issei al igual q el equipo Sitri detras de Sona.

Bueno pido las piesas de color rojo, dice Issei.

Ok, eso me deja entonces con las blancas no tengo problema alguno, responde Sona.

El partido inicia y Sona realiza el primer movimiento con una piesa de peon seguido de Issei q hace el mismo movimiento, ninguno queria precipitarte en los movimientos ya q el mas minimo error le costaria el juego.

Ya asian cinco minutos de aver iniciado el partido y ninguno de los contrincantes daba señales de querer seder, dado q los primeros movimientos eran para analizar la havilidades de su oponente.

(Es bueno no a caido en ninguna de mis trampas, ni siquiera con Rias me cuesta tanto saber su estratejia, penso Sona)

(Eres buena estratega pero no tanto como Elza, no pienso caer en tus trampas. Ademas q ya me e dado cuenta de tu estilo de juego asi q ya es momento de cambiar la valanza a mi favor, penso Issei)

Veinte minutos despues de iniciado el partido las cosas no estaban nada bien para Sona ya q poco a poco estaba siendo acoralada, no lo podia creer estaba siendo derotada en algo q ella es por mucho una esperta. Su equipo estaba igual de incredulo.

(No puedo creerlo kaichu esta siendo acorralada, penso Shinra)

(Esto no puede estar pasando kaichu esta perdiendo, penso Nimura)

(Quien es este tipo, como puede ser q este ganandole a kaichu nisiquiera Rias-sepain puede acoralar a la presidenta tan facil, penso Yura)

(Como puede ser posible esto, me a encerado usando mi misma estratejia y no me di cuenta, penso Sona sorprendida)

(Si seguro no te lo esperabas q usara tu misma estratejia en tu contra, algo q aprendi de Elsa es q tu oponente nunca esperaria q uses en misma tencnica en su contra eso tambien puede aplicarce en el ajedrez, penso Issei)

(Valla por la cara q tiene estan vastante sorprendidos, sera q la heredera Sitri nunca habia tenido problema en derrotar a sus oponentes pero parece q Issei le esta ganando y con su misma estratejia, penso Reynare con una sonrisa)

Sona estaba vastante sorprendida as cosas no estaban saliendo como tenia pensado y estaba en serios problemas, ya q quince minutos despues de ser acoralada con su misma estratejia habia perdido la mitad de sus piesas e Issei solo tres, estaba en total desventaja.

(Esto es malo las probavilidaes de ganar son minimas por debajo del tres por ciento, penso Sona)

(Bueno ahora q Tengo toda la oportunidad de ganar es hora de terminar con esto, si me confio y le doy muchas bueltas a esto puede q ella me termine arinconando a mi y sea mi perdicion, penso Issei)

Dies minutos depues, jaque mate Sitri-san a sido un partido muy dificil, dijo Issei.

(Kaichu perdio, penso Shinra incredula)

(Esto es increible este tipo le gano a la presidenta algo q es sumamente dificil incluso para Rias-sepain, penso Momo)

(Kaichu perdio esto no puede ser sierto, penso Nimura)

Si tienes razon a sido un partido muy dificil pero ganaste y como acordamos pueden quedarce en la academia y no los estaremos vijilando, responde Sona aun inpresionada por aver perdido.

Gracias dijo Issei sonriendo asiendo sonrojar a la Sitri y a Yura lo cual no paso desapercivido por Yuuma la cual alzo una seja por la reacion de las mencionadas.

(Pero q me pasa porq me siento nerviosa, se pregunto Sona)

(Es muy lindo... eh espera Yura no debes pensar eso puede ser un enemigo controlate, se reprendio asi misma)

Ok nos retiramos pero necesitamos q nos des una nota para mostrarcela al sensei sobre el porq llegamos a esta hora y no piense q nos estabamos saltando la clase, dijo Issei.

Por eso no hay problema, responde Sona. Shinra aconpañalos y dile al profesor q llegan tarde ya q los habia citado a una reunion con migo.

Hay kaichu, responde Shinra.

Al salir los tres, el salon se undio en un rotundo silencio ppr unos minutos ya q aun no podian creer q la precidenta alla perdido mucho menos la misma Sona, pero este fue roto por su torre Yura.

Kaichu de verdad vas a dejar q ellos se queden en la academia, pregunta la peli azul.

Por el momento si ya q llegamos a un acuerdo y aunq no quiera debo mantener mi pladra, pero aunq no los podamos vijilar directamente estaremos pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos, responde la Sitri.

Luego de regrezar a su clase, el resto de esta transcurio normalmente hasta la hora de la salida, se despidieron de Asia la cual se dirijio al club Yuuma e Issei regrezaron a la recidensia Hyoudou.

Crees q esa demonio cumpla su palabra, porq a mi no me da nada de confianza, pregunta la morena.

La verdad puede q si como piede q no, responde Issei.

Que quieres decir, pregunta una vez mas Yuuma.

A lo q me refuero, es q talves de ajora en adelante nos nos esten vijilando pero si estaras pendientes de todo lo q hagamos y ver si sus sospechas sobre nosotros son siertas, responde Issei.

Entiendo, pero almenos no estaran fastidiando a cada rato, dijo la morena.

Mientras combersavan de camino a la residencia Hyoudou llegaron antes de lo esperaban entraron y se dirijieron a la cosina por un bocadillo antes de la cena y valla sorpresa la q se llevaron mas la morena.

Oka-san Otou-san, dijo Issei incrédulo.

En la cosina esta nada mas ni nada menos q los dos seres mas fuertes "El Gran Rojo" y "Ophis" si señor.

Hola souchi, ha sido un tiempo desde q nos fuimos asi q decidimos regrezar, dijo Ophis mientras comia una donas.

Yo Issei te vees bien y por lo visto esta bien acompañado, dijo Red molestando a su hijo mientras comia un bocadillo.

Issei, llamo la morena a su novio. Si ellos son tus padres eso quiere decir q son Ophis y El Gran Rojo.

Si, asi es, responde el peli negro con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Sin poder aguantar mas el shock Yuuma se desmallo pero no llego al suelo ya q Issei la agarro.

Bueno eso no lo vi venir, dijo Red vagamente.

Quince minutos despues Yuuma se recupero y se dio cuenta q se encontraba acostada en uno de los sofas de la sala, lebantando la parte superior de su cuerpo para sentarce en este y tratar de recordar lo q avia pasado sus ojos se abrieron al recordarlo se encontro por primera ves con sus suegros.

Con tal de aclar sus dudas si de verdad avia visto a Ophis y Red regrezo a la cocina y efectivamente hay estaban los tres, hablando con toda naturalidad del mundo con una familia normal.

Despertastes Rey, ven sientate, dijo Issei a la morena.

Esta temerosa se acercaba a la silla q estaba al lado del peli negro asiendo un esfuerzo ridicualamente alto para no desmayarce una vez mas.

Ya reunidos los cuatro Yuuma no podia dejar de temblar debido a la tencion de estar a escasos metros de los dos seres mas fuertes de mundo y para completar son los padres de su novio q meses atras tenia intenciones de matar ella sabia q ellos estan enterados de ese incidente y por ende no podia dejar de estar nerviosa.

Yuuma amano es tu nombre sierto, pregunto Ophis.

Ha...hai Ophis-sama, ese es mi nombre humano ya q Reynare es el nombre recibi como angel caido, responde la morena.

La diosa dragon asiente en respuesta, Issei nos conto lo q paso estos meses q estubimos en la brecha dimencional aunq estabamos al tanto de tu asercamiento a el antes de irnos, ademas de q tambien nos conto la razon por la q te avias hacercado a el en un principio.

Con lo ultimo q dijo la diosa dragon Yuuma se estremecio y esta mas q asustada ya q ella podia eliminarla sin el mas minimo esfuerzo.

Lo... lo siento Ophis-sama, dijo la morena agachando la cabeza, fuy engañada por kokadiel para ayudarlo en sus cobardes planes.

Igual eso no importa, ya q no es q pudieras hacer algo en contra de Issei, dijo Red.

Él nos dijo q eres su pareja y eso es mas q obio ya q se puede sentir un poder similar al de él en ti, dijo Ophis.

Sierto Issei le diste caña muy rapido eh hahaha, se burlaba descarada mente el dios dragon mientras los mencionados estaban rojos de verguenza.

Papá, se quejo el peli negro.

Que cuantas veces lo hicieron cuetro seis, pregunto maliciosamente Red.

Yuuma solo podia pasar por todas las tonalidades del color rojo e Issei solo podia maldecir las bromas pesadas de su padre.

Por cierto, dijo Issei tratando de safarce de las bromas de Red, mamá sera q me podrias ayudar con un collar q pueda ocultar el podre dragonico de Rey.

De acuerdo te ayudaremos pero tu novia tiene q responder una pregunta, dijo el dios dragon soriendo maliciosa algo q no le daba buena espina a Issei.

Cu...cual es Red-sama, pregunto inocente la morena.

Issei fue amable o salvaje la primera vez, pregunto con una sonrisa descarada.

La chica no pudo mas llego a la tonalidad de rojo maxima y se desmayo e Issei la atrapo rapidamente, Red al ver q su broma dio resultado se destartalaba de la risa, mientras Issei solo podia negar a la actutud de su padre.

El peli negro llevo a la morena a su cuarto y la acosto en la cama y regrezo a la cosina con sus padres.

Issei donde esta la chica rubia no regrezo de l academia con ustedes, pregunto Red.

El peli negro dio un gran suspiro y paso los siguientes veinte minutos contandoles lo ocurido con la rubia inclullendo su pasado.

Ya veo asi q fue secuestrada por caidos q querian experimentar con su sacred geard, dijo Ophis.

Ademas q ahora es sierva de la heredera Grimory q tambian te pidio q fueras su siervo, dijo Red.

Asi es, uviera sido demaciado egoista de mi parte negarle una nueva oportunidad de vivir aunque fuece como un demonio aunque sea sierviente de la heredera Grimory ella sige viviendo con migo espero no les importe, dijo Issei.

La verdad no me inporta, dijo Red. Se vee q ella es vastante ingenua y q ignora quienes somos en realidad Ophis y yo.

Es verdad ella fue criada bajo las enseñazas de la iglesia y es demaciado inocente y pura de corazon ademas q ignora muchas cosas de mundo sobrenatural entre ellas la existencia de seres mas fuertes q el Dios q tanto le inculcaron, ademas q por lo q veo esa no fue la razón por la q la exiliaron no por aver curado a ese demonio.

En eso tienes razon Issei, algo q muchos ignoran es q ademasnde los cuatro antiguos reyes demonios el dios biblico tambien murio en la antigua gran guerra entre facciones, dijo Ophis sorprendiendo al peli negro ya q el savia de la muerte de los reyes demonios pero no la del dios biblico.

El Dios biblico tambien murio, sabia de los Maous ya q Ddraig, Elza y Belzard me habian dicho pero no lo de Dios biblico, responde Issei.

Eso es porq la muerte del Dios es el secreto mas grande del cielo y si esa informacion sale a la luz habra un gran caos entre las facciones ademas q los creyentes perderan su fe y eso no seria bueno para los angel, dice Red.

Pero que fue lo q paso en esa guerra para q dios muriera, si el tenia el poder suficiente para hacerle frente a los Maous, pregunta Issei.

Lo q paso es q Dios antes de la guerra sello a trixia tambien conocida como la bestia del apocalipcis, la unica criatura capas de aserme frente en una pela y en un futuro tu tambien podras. Lo q paso en el sellado es q el uso mucho de su poder asiendo q los sellos alcanzaran un nivel proibido para q fueze capas de mantenerlo encerrado y debido al alto consumo de poder llego debil a la batalla y termino muriendo junto a los Maous, responde Red.

Pero me imagino q al igual q los Maous fueron reemplazados Dios tambien, prrgunto una ves mas el peli negro.

Asi es, Michel el arcangel de mayor nivel del cielo tomo el puesto de Dios pero el no tiene el poder suficiente para hacer q el sistema funcione al 100%, responde Red.

En eso rey entra a la cocina y vee la cara seria de su novio lo cual no es muy comun en el ya q la mayoria del tiempo es despreocupado.

Ne... pasa algo, pregunta preocupada Yuuma.

El peli negro toma un gran suspiro antes de responder, otou-san y oka-san me estan contando el secreto mas grande guardado por el cielo.

Eh! fue lo q dijo la chica.

Ven sientate para explicarte, dijo Issei.

La chica asintio y tomo asiento al lado de su novio, el cual paso los siguientes minutos contandoles lo q sus padres le avian dicho. Al terminar habia un silencio en la cocina hasta q se escucho un fuerte grito.

NANIIIIIIII! Pero como es eso posible, si iva a ser acendida a angel, pregunta la chica.

Dime cuantas personas aparte de ti tubieron la posibilidad de acender, pregunta Ophis.

Muy pocos creo unos cinco y eramos mas de cien los seleccionados, responde la chica.

Hay esta tu respuesta, desde la muerte de Dios lo q fue afectado principal mente fue el sistema de asencion y nacimientos de nuevos arcangeles y angeles. Desde ese entonces el cielo a estado investigando forma de crear sistema igual al de las evil piece de los demonios pero hasta hoy no han tenido exito la prueva de ello es lo q tu misma dijiste q de cien selectos solo cinco lograron acender, responde Red.

(N/A: Asi es no me da la gana de hacer q rey sean original mente un angel o una caido con cientos de años ya q pienso hacer q tenga la misma edad de Issei y q fuera humana antes de ser acendida a angel y posterios mente caido)

No puedo creelo entonces todo en lo q creia era mentira, pregunto incredula la chica.

Ps la verdad yo no lo veo asi, responde el peli negro y la chica lo veia extraña. lo importante no es q crean en Dios sino en su obra, el esta muerto pero el mundo sigue girando incliso sin un Dios y los Maous.

La chica estaba refleccionando las palabras dichasnpor el peli negro.

Bueno es hora de dejar el tema aparte y guardar el secreto ya q ese asunto no tiene nada q ver con nosotros, sera mejor q prepare la cena ya q Tengo hambre, dijo Issei levantandoce de la silla.

Issei, llamo la morena, le diras a Asia la verdad.

No, si le llego a decir q el Dios en el q tanto cree esta muerto seria un golpe muy duro para ella, responde el peli negro.

Entiendo y tambien es verdad seria muy duro para ella el saber q el Dios en el q tanto cree esta muerto, dice Yuuma.

Sin mas dejaron la charla hay e Issei se dedico a preparar la cena con ayuda de la morena, Ophis se fue al cuarto de Issei a jugar con la consola de videojuegos y Red se fue a la sala a ver televicion.

Una hora mas tarde la cena estaba lista y se dedicaron a cenar bueno eso trataban Rey e Issei ya q Red no dejaba de molestarlos diciendo q si ivan a dibertirce en la noche colocar un hechiso antisonoro para no molestar a los demas.

Horas mas tarde se retiraban a dormir ya q sabia q Asia llegaría bastante tarde. Pero el problema es el mismo de antes solo dos cuartos son del agrado de Ophis uno ya ocupado por Red y el otro es de Issei pero como este tambien el lo comparte con Yuuma la Diosa dragon no tenia intencion de quedarce en otro, asi q sin otra opcion los novios tomaron una de las havitaciones vacias para pasar la noche y ver como solucionar el poblema mañana.

Al día siguiente la mañana todo fue igual excepto q ahora estaban los padres de Issei, así q ahora tenían q preparar un poco más de desayuno y almuerzo para dejarle a ellos en el comedor encontraron un collar igual al de Issei y Ophis el pelinegro dedujo q era el q le había pedido a sus padres para Yuuma. Así q sin más los tres partieron a la academia, la clase transcurrió normal hasta la hora de la salida pero esta vez Issei no se fue a su casa ya en la hora del almuerzo Asia le pidió q si podía acompañarla al club a lo cual accedió para enojo de Yuuma q también los acompaño ya q no tenía la más mínima intención de dejar a "SU ISSEI" solo con la Gremory.

Mientras íbamos al club Asia le contaba sobre lo extraño q a estado actuando últimamente la heredera Gremory.

Así q Gremory-san a estado preocupada por algo últimamente, pregunta Yuuma.

Tal vez sea algo relacionado con su casa, responde Issei.

Mientras se acercaban a su destino, el peli negro noto un aura bastante fuerte q claramente no pertenecía a la heredera menos a alguno de sus ciervos.

Hmm no creo sea bueno q Yuuma y yo entremos, dice Issei.

La morena y la rubia lo miraron extrañadas, pero ya avían llegado al club.

Porque lo dices onii-san, pregunto Asia pero ya había abierto la puerta.

Hay Yuuma se dio de cuenta a lo que se refería Issei y ambos cambiaron su expresión a una más seria la rubia al verlos se confundió aún más.

Eh! Que, pasa algo, pregunto la rubia una vez más. Observo dentro de la habitación estaban Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiva y una doncella de cabello plateado. Buchou tenía una expresión perturbada, Akeno con su usual sonrisa pero se notaba q estaba seria, Koneko estaba tranquila en una silla en un rincón y parecía no querer involucrarse en lo que sea que esté ocurriendo y kiba con una seria expresión y mirada cortante. El cuarto estaba en completo silencio nadie dijo una sola palabra.

Como ya estaban hay así q decidieron entrar, por lo tenso q se encontraba en ambiente tanto Yuuma como Issei solo pudieron pensar una cosa "esto es malo" Asia se sitio intranquila por lo que inconscientemente sujeto la camisa de Issei y con cara de preocupación.

Parece q todos están aquí. Antes de en pesar con el club, hay algo q necesito decirles a todos ustedes, dijo Rias.

Pero antes q pudiera seguir hablando Issei tomo la palabra.

Bueno aviamos venido porque Asia nos pidió q la acompañáramos pero no parece ser un buen momento, será mejor q Yuuma y yo nos retiremos no queremos ser una molestia.

No te preocupes puedes quedarte, dijo Rias. Como les decía la verdad es….

Al mismo tempo la peli roja hablo un círculo mágico brillo en la sala, el peli negro sabia q no se trataba del símbolo Gremory y sus dudas fueron borradas cuando el único ciervo hombre de la peli roja dijo…

Fénix…

La luz brillo en toda la habitación y una persona salio. Eran flamas habían llamas saliendo del círculo mágico q se expandían por toda la habitación la temperatura del ambiente se elevó gradualmente pero no era algo q afectara mucho a Yuuma por sus características dragonicos ya q su cuerpo era en más de ochenta por ciento dragón en cuanto a Issei por ser cien por ciento dragón. Detrás de la llamas la silueta de un hombre se podía observar cuando abrió sus brazos a los lados las llamas desaparecieron.

Fuuu, no he venido en mucho tiempo al mundo humano, dijo el hombre q apareció de las llamas.

El tipo q apareció era un hombre en traje rojo. Usaba un traje de manera casual por lo q no llevaba corbata y su camisa estaba abierta en el pecho, parecía tener unos 20 años de cabello rubio de ojos azules bastante alto. Dicho hombre con las manos en los bolcillos miro alrededor de la habitación haciendo una sonrisa malvada al encontrar a Rias.

Mi adorable Rias vine a verte.

Rias miro al tipo con los ojos entre abiertos, no parecía muy a gusto con la llagada del tipo, pero a él no pareció importarle y se acercó a ella.

Entonces Rias vamos a ver la sala de ceremonias, la fecha ya está decidida y tenemos q revisar antes tomando el brazo de la peli roja.

El peli negro observaba todo con una mirada neutra ya sabía el porq de la reacción de Rias al ver al hombre.

Suéltame Raiser, dijo con una seria y profunda vos. Estaba de verdad molesta.

El ahora nombrado Raiser sonrió y volvió a mirar a su alrededor y se centró en Asia, Yuuma y yo.

Ara Rias no me dijiste q tenías nuevos sirvientes, dijo Raiser. Camino a donde estábamos más exactamente en dirección a Yuuma. Pero antes de llegar el peli negro se interpuso entre él y la morena.

Raiser me quedo viendo y pregunto, quién eres?

Quien soy no te interesa, pero quién demonios eres tú, pregunto el peli negro.

El rubio se sorprendió ante la pregunta, vamos Rias hay gente q todavía no me conoce, dijo Raiser. Porque no les hablaste de mí, aunque sea un reencarnado.

No dije porque no había necesidad, responde la peli roja.

Dura como siempre eh hahaha, Raiser comenzó a reírse.

En ese momento la doncella de cabello platino intervino.

Permítame explicarle joven….

Mi nombre es Issei, Hyoudou Issei, respondió el peli negro, pero no se preocupe no es necesario explicar nada ya q soy ajeno a este tema.

Este hombre es Raiser fénix, él es un demonio de sangre pura perteneciente a la clase alta y tercer hijo de la casa fénix, responde la doncella ignorando lo dicho por el chico.

(Demonio de clase alta eh, me imagino q debe tener un título mobiliario al igual q Gremory-san pero no creo q sea inmortal como la legendaria ave de fuego, pensó Issei)

[En eso tienes razona compañero, los demonio del clan fénix no son inmortales solo cuenta con la regeneración del fénix y usan su poder demoniaco en sus llamas sanadoras para curarse. Hay varias formas de derrotarlos, con poder sacro q es la debilidad de todo demonio, dejándolos sin poder demoniaco, con un poder altamente destructivo acabándolo por completo o derrotándolo varias veces hasta q pierda en deseo de pelear, responde el dragón]

[Valla Ddraig es bueno oírte tenías mucho tiempo callado, dice Issei]

[Estaba aprovechando este tiempo de tranquilidad para dormir, pero desperté por tanta tensión en el ambiente, responde el dragón]

[Oh ya ps perdón por despertarte, dijo Issei sarcásticamente]

[No era necesario el sarcasmo, responde el dragón]

Esposo de siguiente heredero de la casa Gremory, termino de decir la doncella.

En resumen el prometido de Gremory-san, pero como le dije…

Mi nombre es Grayfia soy la sirvienta de la familia Gremory, responde la peli plata.

Como le dije anterior mente Grayfia-san no es necesaria q me explicara nada de esto ya q soy ajeno a este tema, responde una vez más el peli negro.

Para calmar un poco la tensión del ambiente Akeno sirvió un poco de té a los presentes.

Rias estaba sentada en unos de los sofás, Raiser se sentó junto a ella descuidadamente tomándola por los hombros. La peli roja quitaba sus manos pero ella seguía tomando ya sea su cabello manos u hombros no le importaba para nada el rechazo q le hacia Rias.

El té preparado por la reina de Rias es realmente bueno, dijo Raiser.

(Valla las veces q pude ver un poco la actitud de Himejima-san se comportaba como alguien bastante agradable pero se nota q a ella tampoco le agrada este tipo, dice Issei)

Ya basta, la voz airada de Rias resonó en la habitación.

Cuando mire Gremory-san se levantó del sofá dándole una mirada desafiante a Raiser pero este mantenía su sonrisa arrogante.

¡Raiser¡ ¡te lo dije antes¡ ¡no voy a casarme con tigo¡, dijo Rias.

Si, ya lo había escuchado. Pero Rias eso no puede ser, ¿lo sabes? Creo q tu casa está en un apuro para evadir la crisis, dijo Raiser.

¡Eso no me concierne! ¡Si soy la próxima heredera de la casa Gremory escogeré quien será mi marido! ¡También era una promesa q seria libre hasta q me graduara de la universidad! Dijo la peli roja.

Es cierto, eres libre de ir a la universidad y hacer con tus sirvientes lo q quieras. Pero tu otou-sama y Sirzechs-sama están preocupados. Preocupados de q tu casa se extinga, por el alto número de demonios q perdimos en la última guerra. Aun si la guerra termino, muestra rivalidad con Dios y los ángeles caído no acaba. No es raro q un demonio de sangre pura sea asesinado lo q implica q su casa desaparezca. Así q la mejor solución es para esta situación juntar demonios de sangre pura q pertenezcan a la clase alta, esos niños serían muy importante en un futuro y tú lo sabes, dijo Raiser.

Esos dos discutían temas sobre la sociedad demoniaca, Rias se calló cuando Raiser hablaba sobre un tema serio, pero aun mantenía una mirada furiosa, después de tomar un sorbo de té siguió hablando.

Los demonios recién producidos los reencarnados como tus sirvientes se expanden con fuerza, eso está bien los nuevos demonios son importantes para el futuro. Pero eso nos haría a nosotros los demonios de sangre pura perder lugar y no podemos permitir q los sangre puras se extingan, yo tengo a mis hermanos mayores en mi casa así q mi casa esta asegurara. Luego estas tú, Rias, la heredera de la casa Gremory, si no consigues un marido, la casa Gremory se extinguirá en tu generación ¿tratas de destruir tu casa q ha existido desde los tiempos antiguos? Por culpa de la guerra no quedan ni la mitad del número de demonios referidos de los 72 pilares, este matrimonio tiene en la línea el futuro de los demonios, dijo Raiser.

(Valla la discusión se está poniendo seria, aunque en parte tiene razón q ese matrimonio beneficiaria a los demonios también está usando eso como excusa para tratar de convencerla de casarse, dijo Issei)

No pienso destruir mi casa, tomare un marido, responde Rias.

Raiser puso una gran sonrisa a la respuesta de la peli roja, ahhh ¡eso es Rias! Entonces vamos…

Pero Raiser no me casare con tigo, me casare con alguien con quien quiera estar. Aun los demonios q obedecen las viejas reglas tienen derecho a elegir.

Rias rechazo el discurso de Raiser y lo dijo claramente, lo cual este no se lo tomo muy bn.

Rias tu sabes q soy un demonio q ostenta el nombre de fénix tras de mí, no voy a dejar q ese nombre sea manchado. Ni siquiera quería venir a un pequeño y viejo edificio como este en el mundo humano, de hecho no me gusta el mundo humano. El fuego y viento de este mundo está sucio, ¡para un demonio como yo q simboliza el fuego y viento no lo tolero!, dijo Raiser.

FLAMAS!

Había llamas alrededor de Raiser y unas más pequeñas alrededor de la habitación.

Te traeré de vuelta al inframundo, aun si tengo q incinerar a todos tus sirvientes.

Un instinto asesino inundo la habitación, era el instinto asesino de un demonio de clase alta, Asia estaba asustada por lo q se aferró al brazo del peli negro podía sentir su cuerpo temblar, Yuuma también estaba nerviosa pero estaba más calmada q Asia. La peli roja al igual q sus siervos tomaron posturas de combate ellos estaban calmados. Rias se cubrió de un aura roja y Raiser de fuego las llamas se concentraron en su espalda tomando la forma de unas alas llameantes su aura era bastante fuerte era obvio q si golpeaba a alguien solo quedarían cenizas de él.

Viendo q las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, el peli negro liberando un poco de instinto asesino y dirigiéndolo solo a Raiser el cual callo de rodilla mientras sus alas llameantes se extinguían, todos estaban sorprendidos y preguntándose q pasaba.

No crees q estas siendo demasiado agresivo para una conversación, dijo Issei.

Todos voltearon a ver al peli negro, se sorprendieron al ver q estaba cubierto por un aura de color rojo y solo enfocaba su vista en Raiser.

La primera en retomar la compostura fue Grayfia y decidió terminar de una vez por todas con la discusión.

Ojou-sama Raiser-sama, por favor cálmense, si piensan continuar no permaneceré al margen de esto.

Los mencionados pusieron una expresión solemne al escuchar a la peli plata, ambos parecían temerosos de ella.

(Valla parece q Grayfia-san es bastante fuerte y tienen miedo de hacerla enojar, pensó el peli negro)

Todos, como el amo Sirzechs-sama y los integrantes de la casa fénix sabían q las cosas resultarían de esta manera. Ha decir verdad esta es la última reunión para discutir el asunto, todos sabían q no se resolvería así q decidieron por un último recurso. Dijo la peli plata.

¿Un último recurso? ¿Grayfia a que te refieres?, pregunto la peli roja.

Ojou-sama si desea mantener su postura, ¿entonces q le parece decidirlo por medio de un rating game?

Rias perdió la palabra, parecía bastante sorprendida.

(Rating game, se preguntó el peli negro)

[Es un encuentro jugado por demonios con linaje y compiten haciendo combatir a sus sirvientes, responde el dragón]

[Oh entiendo gracias por la explicación, dice Issei]

Justo como ojou-san sabe, el rating game solo puede ser jugado por demonios mayores de edad. Pero si es un encuentro no oficial, aun los demonios de sangre pura con han llegado a la mayoría de edad pueden participar, pero en este caso…

Usual mente involucra a sacas y familias ¿cierto? Completo la frase la peli roja. Después de un suspiro continuo, en otras palabras otou-sama y los demás eligieron hacernos competir como último recurso cuando yo me negara ¿correcto?... ¡vaya nervios los suyos para seguir controlando mi vida!...

Entonces ojou-sama está diciendo ¿Qué también se niega a participar en el juego?

No. Esta es una oportunidad. Muy bien, decidámoslo por medio de un juego Raiser, dijo la peli roja.

El mencionado se rio después de ser retado.

Ehhh ¿lo estás aceptando?, a mí no me molesta. Pero yo ya soy un demonio con experiencia en los rating game eh participado en juegos oficiales y eh ganado la mayoría de ellos. Aun así ¿quieres continuar? Rias, pregunto Raiser en tono desafiante.

Rias se rió, te are desaparecer Raiser.

De acuerdo si ganas are lo q quieres, pero si yo gano tendrás q casarte inmediatamente con migo, dijo Raiser.

Ambos tenían una mirada desafiante.

Entendido, yo Grayfia, confirmo la opinión de ambas partes, estaré a cargo del juego de ambos. ¿Está bien?

Si, afirmaron ambos.

Muy bien entonces confirmare a las dos casas, dijo la peli plata, hiso una reverencia y desapareció en un círculo mágico.

(Valla parece q esto se a vuelto algo serio, dijo Issei)

Hey Rias, ¿acaso los aquí presentes son tus sirvientes? Dijo Raiser.

Y eso que, responde Rias.

El rubio se reía a la afirmación de la peli roja.

Entonces este encuentro será risible, solo tu reina la sacerdotisa del trueno puede luchar a la par con mis sirvientes y quizás ese chico q esta con la rubia, dice Raiser, y estos son mis sirvientes.

El rubio chasqui los dedos y quince personas q parecían ser sus sirvientes aparecieron a su alrededor, tenía el máximo de piezas igual q en el ajedrez.

(Valla este tipo tiene el máximo de piezas y Gremory-san solo tiene la Reyna 1arfil 1caballo 1torre realmente las cosas no pintan muy bien para ella. aunque cantidad no supera calidad, pero tampoco puedo estar seguro de eso ya q no eh visto lo q puedan hacer sus siervos, dijo Issei)

Entonces él rubio mira a Issei q lo estaba observando con una mirada calculadora.

Que pasa sirviente-kun ¿sientes envidia?, dijo Raiser arrogantemente.

No veo nada en ti de lo cual pueda sentir envidia, responde el peli negro.

Admirar a demonios de alta clase es lo q seres inferiores hacen, enseñémosle q tan cercanos somos chicas, dijo Raiser.

Luego de eso empezó a besar a una chica con todo y lengua, La peli roja no pareció darle importancia.

Ha… aahhh.

La chica solo un gemido, mientras ponía sus piernas alrededor de las de Raiser. El rostro de Asia estaba tan rojo q parecía explotar en cualquier momento. Esa vista parecía ser demasiado fuerte para ella, Raiser retiro su boca y quedo un hilo de saliva entre los dos. Entonces empezó a besar a otra chica, el peli negro alzo una ceja. Luego de terminar su segundo beso miro al peli negro.

¿Terminaste? Porq si sigues así esto se hará muy extenso y quiero regresar a mi casa a cenar, dijo Issei.

¿Eh? Q no me estabas admirando a mi rodeado de tantas hermosas mujeres, dijo Raiser.

Admirarte a ti no me hagas reír, respondió Issei.

Una de las chicas del grupo de Raiser miraba fijamente al peli negro.

Raiser-sama cuando se case con la heredera Gremory me permitiría divertirme con ese chico, realmente es muy guapo, dijo la q parecía mayor entre el grupo relamiéndose los labios.

Ni creas q pondrás tus asquerosas manos en él, dijo Yuuma claramente enojada por las insinuaciones de la mujer.

Oh así q tu eres su noviecita, eso no importa estoy segura q cuando este con migo y le enseñe lo q es una verdadera mujer tu para el no serás mas q un viejo recuerdo, dijo dándole una mirada para nada santa a Issei.

Por mí no hay problema después de todo estaré ocupado con Rias, dijo Raiser con una sonrisa confiada.

Yuuma estaba muy enfada por las insinuaciones de la mujer y estaba elevando inconsciente mente su aura, pero Issei la toma de la cintura acercándola a él para calmarla.

Ahora veo el porq la reacción de Gremory-san no eres más q un simple mujeriego, dijo Issei. Aun después de casarte con ella solo seguirás coqueteando con otras chicas.

Las mujeres aman a los héroes no es así, ¿ese es un dicho en el mundo humano, cierto? Una buena farsa en verdad. Pero esta es solo una relación cercana con mis sirvientes, dijo Raiser.

¡Héroe buena broma! Solo eres una imitación barata de la legendaria ave inmortal, responde Issei.

¡Demonio de clase baja! ¡Esa no es manera para hablarle a un demonio de clase alta! ¡Rias! ¡Tienes q educar a tus sirvientes! Dijo Raiser furioso.

La peli roja solo lo ignoro y dice, como si me importara.

¡No necesitamos un encuentro! ¡Los derrotare aquí y ahora! Dijo Raiser.

Mira. Hazlo, dijo el rubio.

Raiser ordeno a una de sus sirvientas atacar a Issei, era pequeña del tamaño de la torre de Rias. Tenía un bastón por arma como los usados por artistas marciales, la chica se lanzó en un ataque directo con la intención de golpear a Issei en el estómago con el bastón. Pero el golpe nunca llego lo q paso dejo a todos sorprendidos menos a Yuuma, el peli negro tenia agarrado el bastón con su mano.

Será mejor q esperes a que llegue el momento del encuentro, dijo Issei, empujando el bastón con algo de fuerza alejando a la chica.

Eres bueno, Rias ¿q opinas si tenemos nuestro encuentro en diez días? Dijo Raiser.

(Acaso me está dando ventaja)

¿Estás en contra? Un rating game no es algo q solo puedas ganas con tus sentimientos entonces perderás inmediatamente. Pero no es de extrañar q entrenes con tus sirvientes para tu primer rating game aunque sea uno no oficial, no importa q tanto potencial o poder tengas he visto demonios perder sin llegar a usar su máximo poder, dijo Raiser.

Aunque Rias no querría admitirlo Raiser tenía razón.

Diez días Rias, siendo tú deberías ser capaz de mejorar a tus siervos.

Entonces el rubio miro al peli negro.

Será mejor q entrenes mucho, porq quiero enfrentarme con tigo para ver q tan fuerte eres, dijo Raiser.

Issei ante esas palabras alza una ceja.

Eso no será posible Raiser, dijo Rias.

¿Eh? A que te refieres, dijo Raiser.

De ellos tres solo Asia la rubia es mi siervo, responde la peli roja.

Hahaha el rubio se reía ante tal declaración, eso solo lo hace más fácil para mi será mejor q entrenes mucho a tus siervos Rias la próxima vez q nos veamos será en el encuentro.

Dicho esto Raiser extiende sus manos a ambos lados creando un círculo mágico debajo los pies de él y sus sirvientas en el q desaparecieron.

El curto del club quedo en un completo silencio después q Raiser desapareció junto a su título mobiliario, el primero en romper este silencio fue el peli negro.

Bueno Gremory-san dado q tienes mucho él lo cual debes trabajar Yuuma y yo nos retiramos. Asia te veo en casa, dijo Issei.

Dicho esto ambos abandonaron el salón del club en el cual quedo el equipo Gremory.

La pareja caminaba de regresó a la residencia Hyoudou en silencio, el cual decidió romper Yuuma q fue la primera en hablar.

Issei, llamo la chica a su novio. Crees q la heredera Gremory tiene posibilidades de ganar.

La verdad la posibilidades de q gane son casi nulas es un enfrentamiento de 16 vs 5 aunque la cantidad no es igual a la calidad, pero eso es algo q no puedo afirmar ya q no se de las capacidades de ningún equipo pero si el grupo de Rias llega a derrotar las siervas de Raiser aun tendrán un obstáculo muy grande q es el mismo con su habilidad de regeneración será un gran problema para el equipo de la heredera tendrán q entrenar mucho si quiere aumentar sus posibilidades de ganar, responde Issei.

La morena quedo en silencio analizando las palabras dichas por el peli negro.

Bueno eso me recuerda algo hay q empezar con tu entrenamiento, dijo el chico sonriendo.

¿Eh? Entrenamiento, repitió la morena.

Así es, debemos iniciar tu entrenamiento para q seas capaz de controlar tu poder dragonico, para q tu cuerpo se acostumbre a este y puedas usarlo a voluntad, responde Issei aun con una sonrisa.

Pero ¿soy capaz de usar algo como eso? Dijo la chica.

Así es, ya lo has despertado y lo usaste inconscientemente en dos ocasiones, debemos iniciar tu entrenamiento para q lo controles porque ese poder podría considerarse un arma de doble filo puede beneficiarte en un combate así como puede perjudicarte ya q tu cuerpo al no poder soportar la carga de este puede colapsar, en resumen es como querer cargar más del peso q puedes soportar, responde el peli negro serio.

Entiendo, ¿cuando iniciamos el entrenamiento?, dice la morena.

Lo más seguro puede q sea desde mañana, voy a preguntarle a tou-san y ka-san si nos puede ayudar además de contar también con Ddraig, responde Issei.

Yuuma se preguntaba si sentirse honrada o aterrada de tener la oportunidad de q los tres o en este caso cuatro de los seres más fuertes del universo la ayuden a entrenar.

Una vez la pareja llego a la residencia Hyoudou los dos fueron a su cuarto ya q habían solucionado el problema con el q seria el nuevo cuarto de la diosa dragón tomaron dos cuartos para hacer la habitación más grande cambian la cama por una tamaño King el closet por uno tres veces más grande q el anterior también agregaron sofás un televisor plasma bastante grande un play station y un Xbox de ultima gama con un todos los juegos disponibles hasta el momento y ella dichosa acepto sin protestar.

Ambos se cambiaron para tomar una ducha a Yuuma no le importaba bañarse junto a Issei se podría decir q le gustaba ya q ese era uno de los pocos momentos de intimidad q pasaba con el peli negro. Terminado el baño se cambiaron y bajaron a preparar la cena q estuvo lista en una hora, los cuatro se acomodaron en el comedor Yuuma al lado de Issei con Ophis y Red frente a ellos.

A mitad de la cena el peli negro saco el tema del entrenamiento de la morena.

Ka-san tou-san tengo un favor q pedirles, dijo Issei.

De q se trata souchi, pregunto la diosa dragón.

Necesito de su ayuda para iniciar el entrenamiento de Yuuma para q aprenda a controlar su poder dragonico, responde el peli negro.

Ya despertó su poder, pregunta esta vez Red.

Así es, ya lo a usado inconscientemente en dos ocasiones, dijo Issei.

Entiendo, te ayudaremos en su entrenamiento, dijo Ophis.

Gracias, pero también hay algo más quiero intentar, traer a Elsha y Belzard, dijo serio el peli negro.

Sus padres se lo quedaron viendo fijamente, Yuuma solo le mirada sin entender de que estaba hablando.

Que quieres decir con traerlos, pregunto Ophis.

Ps quiero intentar revivirlos con el fragmento de su alma q se encuentra en el boosted geard. Se q es arriesgado pero quiero intentarlo, responde Issei.

Hahaha si q quieres jugar a ser dios e Issei, dijo Red, Será divertido intentarlo.

Como piensas extraer los fragmentos de las almas q están encerrados en la sacred geard, pregunta la diosa dragón.

Para empezar necesitaría los q serían los nuevos recipientes "cuerpos" en los q serán depositadas las almas, dijo Issei viendo a su padre el cual le dio una sonrisa. Una vez estos estén listos lo siguiente sería un método de transporte para sacar el alma de la boosted geard creare un circulo de transporte usando el poder q me dieron el cual será como un puente siendo este el punto de partida, pero para ello también necito q alguien mantenga en alma en el plano de los vivos mientras se deposita en el nuevo cuerpo, en esta ocasión Issei miro a Ophis quien asintió, para ello necesito q mientras lo haces también crees un círculo mágico el cual además de mantener el alma en este plano también funcione como el otro extremo del puente como punto de llegada.

Así q ya pensaste en el proceso a seguir, parece q el fruto hiso muy bien su trabajo. Bien y cuando iniciamos, dijo Red con una sonrisa.

Por mi parte no hay problema si lo intentamos ahora, pero tendremos q ir a la brecha dimensional para q levantar sospechas. Responde Issei.

De acuerdo en marcha, dijo Red levantándose se su asiento creando un portal.

Red fue el primero en cruzar el portal luego de estar dentro todo su cuerpo fue rodeado por un aura segundos después de un brillo muy intenso se podía observar la figura de un imponente dragón rojo de más de 100 metros Ophis fue la segunda en atravesar el portal Issei le extiende la mano a Yuuma quien la toma y el peli negro la atrae y la abraza de la cintura y ambos se cubren de un aura de color carmesí. Ambos pasan el portal y este se cierra Issei extiende sus alas y vuela a la espalda de su padre.

Ten mucho cuidado Rey la brecha dimensional es un lugar peligroso si te caes corres el riesgo de morir perdida en la nada advirtió Issei.

Luego de advertirle de el peligro a Yuuma, esta miro fascinada los hermosos colores q se extienden a lo largo de brecha dimensional hasta el infinito, el peli negro voló una vez más a la cabeza de su padre exactamente a su rostro.

Tou-san mira esta es la apariencia de ellos, dijo Issei creando un círculo mágico el cual se podía observar dos figuras oleografías de Elsha y Belzard.

De acuerdo ya q son dos cuerpos tardara un poco, en unas tres horas estarán listos, dijo Red.

Mientras esperaban a q el proceso de creación de los nuevos cuerpos terminara Issei le contaba q ellos habían sido dos de los más fuertes sekyuuritei del pasado, ya q Yuuma le había preguntado quienes eran ellos. Al igual q con Issei ambos dioses le dio un poco de su poder pero en una cantidad muy mínima para q no superior a un demonio de clase alta, a medida q seguían hablando ya habían pasado las tres horas.

Bueno los cuerpos están listos, dijo Red.

Al acercarse a estos pudieron ver q la apariencia era la misma, pero más jóvenes entre uno 17 o 18 años ambos. El color de piel de Belzard era un poco más claro y su cuerpo tenía buena condición física similar a la de Issei. Elsha seguía igual de hermosa igual a la primera vez q la vio un cuerpo q cualquier chica quisiera tener y el q aria hipnotizaría a cualquier hombre, solo más joven en pocas palabras una belleza.

Bueno ahora hay q empezar con la segunda parte del proceso, ka-san nos toca a nosotros, dijo Issei, Ophis asistió y creo un círculo mágico con varios símbolos debajo de Issei y los dos cuerpos.

Este se sienta en posición de loto entre ambos cuerpos y envía su conciencia al interior del boosted geard, al abrir los ojos se encuentra en un espacio en blanco q conocía muy bien. No paso mucho para q un dragón de unos 12 metros de alto hiciera acto de presencia.

Socio, estas estas seguro de hacer esto es muy peligros y fayas ambos desaparecerán, dijo el dragón.

Estoy seguro Ddraig si lo estuviera haciendo solo si fallaría pero tengo la ayuda de ka-san y tou-san, responde el peli negro.

De acuerdo confiare en ti, pero esto q intentas hacer si resulta será una verdadera proeza, pero la decisión final es de Elsha y Belzard, dijo el dragón.

Lo se ellos están donde siempre están cierto, pregunta el peli negro a lo cuan Ddraig afirma con la cabeza.

Los dos fueron rumbo a la parte más profunda de la boosted geard, una vez llegaron vieron a Belzard sentado en una mesa con los brazos cruzados sonriéndole a sus visitantes.

Yo Issei hace tiempo q no nos visitabas, dijo Belzard sonriendo.

Si lo siento, pero estoy seguro q te has dado cuenta q solo fue regresar al mundo humano para q iniciaran los problemas, responde el peli negro con una sonrisa forzada.

Bueno si tienes razón, pero no todo es malo no es así te e visto muy feliz con la rubís y la morena tu novia es muy linda por cierto, pero alguien no está muy feliz q digamos, dice Belzard.

No me digas q, pregunto Issei.

A lo q Belzard asiente con una sonrisa.

Mouuuu, Issei eres muy malo llevas mucho tiempo sin visitarme, dijo una dulce vos detrás del peli negro mientras lo abrazaba presionando sus grandes pechos en su espalda.

Si lo se Elsha, la verdad lo siento, dijo el peli negro volteándose devolviendo el abrazo a la rubia q gustosa correspondió.

Luego de unos segundos se separaron.

Por esta vez te perdono, dijo la mujer sonriéndole.

Gracias, tan dulce y hermosa como siempre Elsha, responde el peli negro sonriendo haciendo sonrojar un poco a la mencionada.

Belzard al ver la reacción de su amiga, no podía hacer más q sonreír.

Bueno ahora de pasar a lo importante, estoy seguro q saben porq eh venido no es así, pregunto Issei.

Si lo sabemos, pero no se porq quieres intentar algo tan peligroso como esto Issei, dijo Belzard igual de seria.

Por su parte Elsha estaba pensativa, si las cosas llegan a salir bn no solo tendrá una oportunidad de una nueva vida sino q también podrá estar junto a Issei, al q con el paso del tiempo desarrollo un sentimiento más allá q un simple cariño.

La razón Belzard es q desde q nací no tuve a nadie, tiempo después conseguí un amigo pero tubo q irse del país con sus padres. Pronto llego ka-san y to-san los padres q nunca tuve y quienes me salvaron la vida. Luego los conocí a Ddraig y ustedes quienes me entrenaron y aconsejaron, más tarde llegaron Yuuma y Asia, ellos al igual q ustedes los considero mi familia es por eso q hago esto. Me es posible ayudarlos y quiero hacerlos. Si no estuviera seguro q puedo hacer esto no lo aria, nunca los pondría en peligro, pero no estoy haciendo esto solo ka-san y tou-san me están ayudando es por eso q estoy aquí y seguro de lo q hago, dijo el peli negro serio.

Elsha y Belzard pensaban q sin duda Issei era alguien especial.

De acuerdo Issei confiare en ti, responde Belzard, tu q dices Elsha.

También voy a confiar en ti Issei.

Gracias por creer en mí, los voy a sacar de a uno dicho esto creo un círculo mágico de color rojo negruzco. Necesito q el q valla a ser el primero se coloque dentro del círculo, dijo Issei.

Bien iré de primera. Dijo Elsha, te veo del otro lado Belzard.

El mencionado le sonrió, en segundos un intenso brillo ilumino la habitación y al desaparecer la rubia ya no se encontraba.

Regreso en cuando el procedimiento con Elsha haya terminado. Dijo Issei mirando a Belzard quien asiente en respuesta, luego su cuerpo empieza a volverse transparente hasta desaparecer por completo.

Elsha si todo sale bien espero verte feliz junto a Issei realmente te lo mereces y él es el único q podría lograrlo estoy seguro q el sabrá corresponder tus sentimientos.

No tienes q preocuparte por eso. Estoy seguro q así será, va a ser divertido ver cómo se las arregla mi anfitrión con dos mujeres, dijo el dragón sonriendo maliciosamente.

De regreso a la brecha dimensional el peli negro abre los ojos y observa frente a él una flama de color blando del tamaño de un balón de futbol flotando frente a él, se acerca a ella y la toma con su mano izquierda y con la derecha carga una gran cantidad de su poder mágico comprimiéndolo en una pequeña esfera q billa intensamente esta era el equivalente al 30% de su poder mágico echo esto, camina al q será el nuevo cuerpo de Elsha e introduce dentro de este ambas cosas el flama blanca y la esfera creada con su poder mágico. A los pocos segundos el cuerpo es cubierto por un manto de energía de color carmesí. Antes el cuerpo solo presentaba pulso ahora se podía observar como su pecho se expande y contrae. El peli negro al ver como el procedimiento se realizó con éxito dio una gran sonrisa estaba respirando eso era la señal de q todo salió bien, dio un gran suspiro esto realmente fue agotador.

Uno más y terminamos, dijo el peli negro y volvió a sentarse en posición de loto y envió su conciencia al boosted geard por segunda vez.

Una vez hay camino a la habitación donde estaba Belzard esperándolo llego con una sonrisa y dijo.

Listo para partir.

Belzard solo sonrió y asintió en respuesta.

Realizo lo mismo proceso q con Elsha, creo un círculo mágico en el q el Belzard desapareció.

Bueno Ddraig ahora hay q terminar la reanimación con el alma de Belzard y esperar a q despierte, dijo Issei.

Realmente haz hecho algo q es prácticamente imposible de hacer, responde el dragón sorprendido.

Hay cosas q nunca sabrás si de verdad son imposibles de hacer si no lo intentas compañero, responde Issei sonriendo, te veo luego y desapareció.

De regreso en la brecha dimensional el pelinegro repite el proceso con l mano izquierda toma la flama blanca y con la derecha carga una esfera de energía comprimida equivalente el 20% de su poder mágico e introduce ambas en el cuerpo de Belzard, q al igual q Elsha este comienza a expandir y contraer su pecho.

Dando un profundo suspiro al ver q todo salió bn, solo hay q esperar a q sus almas se adapten a su nuevo cuerpo y despierten.

Sabes Issei eso fue mucho poder mágico el q gastaste usaste la mitad, si no fueran porq tu poder mágico es 10 u 11 veces mayor q el del primer Lucifer ahora estarías en problemas por el desgaste de poder, dijo Ophis sorprendiendo a la morena q estaba viendo todo impresionada.

Lo se ka-san pero era necesario hacerlo, responde el peli negro con una sonrisa forzada.

Luego de terminar decidieron esperar a q Elsha y Belzard despertaran para regresar a la residencia Hyoudou a descansar, bueno esperaban Red, Ophis y Rey ya q Issei estaba durmiendo en el regazo de su madre quien le estaba dando una almohada de piernas para recuperar parte del poder gastado.

Pasadas unas tres horas ambos cuerpos estaban dando signos de q empezaban a despertar la primera en hacerlo era Elsha quien se puso de pie con algo de dificultad.

Funciono eh, dijo está solo contaba con un vestido blanco similar al q tenía cuando estaba dentro de la boosted geard solo q no tenía calzado alguno. Ya q tanto tiempo sin cuerpo físico no estaban muy seguros q tanto le tomaría adaptarse al nuevo, mirando a su alrededor y vio q estaba sobre algo rojo dedujo q estaba sobre el Dios dragón del apocalipsis luego su vista se enfoca en Yuuma, Ophis e Issei quien dormía en el regazo de su madre y no pudo evitar sonreír parece q el consumo de energía fue alto. A los pocos minutos despertó Belzard al igual q la rubia logra pararse con un poco de dificultad mira su alrededor y luego a Issei en compañía, este vestía unos pantalones jeans negros suéter blanco y una chaqueta negra sobre este al igual q Elsha no tenía calzado por la misma razón.

Sin duda Issei logro una proeza en sacarnos del boosted gear y reanimarnos solo con un fragmento de nuestra alma, hahaha este chico si q sabe cómo sorprender a la gente, se reía Belzard. Bueno Elsha los Dioses nos han dado una segunda oportunidad la cual debemos aprovechar pero ya se q tú tienes más q pensado lo q aras.

La rubia sonreía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, (así es. Quiero estar junto a Issei y si para ello tengo q compartirlo q Yuuma no me importa mientras pueda estar con él).

En eso Issei comienza a despertar, al ver q la rubia y el moreno despertaron se pone de pie.

Hola bienvenidos, como se siente estar fuera de la sacred geard, pregunto el peli negro.

Elsha corrió como pudo y abrazo a Issei quien correspondió el abrazo.

Gracias, gracias era lo q la rubia decía otra y otra vez entre lágrimas.

Elsha no llores no me gusta verte así, lo hice porq sabia q podía lograrlo gracias a la ayuda de ka-san y tou-san, no tienes nada q agradecer.

Se siente bien, desde el momento en q una parte de mí se unió a la sacred geard creí q nunca más podría regresar al plano de los vivos, dijo Belzard.

Bueno lo mejor será regresar al mundo humano para q descansen mejor, además q Yuuma y yo tenemos q ir a la academia, dice el peli negro.

Red abre un portal en el cual se puede observar la sala de la residencia Hyoudou, la primera en cruzar es Ophis, Issei fue el segundo en pasar con Yuuma luego regreso por Elsha y final mente por Belzard, el último en cruzar fue Red al retomar su forma humana cuando todos estuvieron en la sala el portal se cerró.

Ya todos reunidos en la sala de estar, sentados en los sofás.

Bien creo q no es necesario q les diga q no son del todo humanos verdad, dijo Issei.

Así es, ahora somos híbridos entre humano y dragón ¿cierto? Responde Elsha.

Correcto y por ese hecho cuentan con rasgos dragonicos q los hacen estar a la par de cualquier criatura del mundo sobrenatural, las cuales obviamente aumentaran con el entrenamiento ya q usted también entrenaran junto con Yuuma para q se acostumbren a sus nuevos cuerpos y habilidades, dijo Issei.

Cuando inicia el entrenamiento, pregunta Belzard.

Lo empezaremos hoy al terminar las clases en la academia ka-san y tou-san nos ayudaran, responde Issei. Por cierto ya debemos ir alistándonos se nos está haciendo tarde Rey, Elsha Belzard síganme les mostrare los q van a ser sus cuartos para q descansen.

El peli negro llevo a los nuevos miembros de la residencia Hyoudou a los q serán sus habitaciones y los dejos descansar, luego regreso a su cuarto para alistarse bajo a la cocina allí ya se encontraba Asia.

Buenos días Asia, dijo Issei.

Bueno días onii-san, responde la rubia sonriendo.

Como quedaron las cosas en el club después de q Yuuma y yo nos retiramos, pregunto el peli negro.

Buchou dijo q diseñaría un plan de entrenamiento para estos diez días, responde Asia.

Entiendo eso quiere decir q hoy les dirá cuando inician el entrenamiento, dice Issei.

Eso creo, pero se veía muy preocupada por en encuentro, responde la rubia.

Eso es entendible, será un partido muy difícil el q tendrá q enfrentar además q no cuenta ni con la mitad de sus piezas y Raiser tiene su equipo completo, dijo el peli negro. A por cierto no te avía dicho, ka-san y tou-san san llegaron ayer y se quedaran unos meses, dijo el peli negro sonriendo sorprendiendo a la chica ya q no los había visto en la casa. No es extraño ya q sale temprano a la academia y regresa bastante tarde.

Mientras preparaban el desayuno y el almuerzo Issei le contaba de la llegada de sus padres y también de unos amigos q llegaron hace poco a Japón y se quedaran a vivir también con ellos.

La rubia estaba sorprendida pero también feliz ya q su hermano estaba bastante contento por la llegada de sus padres y amigos. Mientras hablaban animadamente Yuuma baja y se sienta en el comedor dándole los buenos días a Asia, en eso suena el timbre extrañando a los tres, así q el peli negro dejo a Yuuma q terminara de ayudar a Asia y él fue a ver quién era, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver a una peli roja.

Gremory-san, dijo Issei sorprendido. Buenos días, en q puedo ayudarle.

Buenos días Issei, responde la peli roja. Disculpa llegue a tan altas horas de la mañana, venía agradecerte la ayuda con Raiser y a avisarte q me llevaré a Asia al igual q mis otros siervos para iniciar con el entrenamiento para enfrentar a Raiser en el rating game, así q vine a recogerla y de paso a avisarte.

Entiendo pasa y siéntate, dijo Issei dejando entrar a la peli roja. En cuanto a Raiser no necesitas agradecer los arrogantes como el me molestan. Ya te llamo a Asia, lo único q te pido es q no la hagas sobre esforzarse mucho q al ser criada por la iglesia no tiene ninguna clase entrenamiento y podría terminar colapsando.

Si lo sé y no te preocupes, responde la peli roja. Tu casa es muy hermosa y bastante grande.

Gracias y si es bastante grande, por más q le dije a tou-san no la hiciera tan exagerada no me prestó atención, dijo Issei. Siéntate en uno de los sofás y espérala ya le digo a Asia q prepare lo necesario para el viaje.

Gracias, tus padres se encuentran en casa, pregunto curiosa Rias.

Si llegaron ayer de su viaje y ahora mismo están durmiendo, responde el peli negro.

Dicho esto Issei regreso a la cocina y le dijo a Asia q Rias avía venido a buscarla para iniciar el entrenamiento q fuera a su cuarto y empacara lo necesario para en viaje de diez días.

Minutos después Issei y Yuuma terminaron de preparar el desayuno y el almuerzo dejado servido el de los padres de Issei, Elsha y Belzard para cuando despertaran. Luego los dos se fueron a la academia ya q minutos antes de salir ellos Rias ya se avía ido con Asia.

(N/A: Omitire la parte del entrenamiento del grupo Gremory, ya q al no estar Issei no veo razon alguna para escribirlo)

Al llegar a la academia las clases transcurieron normal hasta la hora de la salida, el peli negro y la morena regresaron a la residencia Hyoudou para iniciar el entrenamiento, al entrar fueron directo a la cocina por comer algo ligero para iniciar el entrenamiento, al entrar a la cocina hay se encontraban Ophis, Red, Elsha y Belzard.

Konnichiwa, saludaron los dos al tiempo.

Konnichiwa, responden los cuatro.

Descansaron bien, como se sienten con sus nuevos cuerpos, pregunto Issei.

Bueno yo me siento un poco mejor, puedo decir q me es mucho más fácil moverme con este cuerpo, en cuanto a los sentidos puedo decir q funcionan a la perfección, responde la rubia sonriendo.

Yo también me siento mucho mejor luego de descansar apropiadamente, me es más fácil la movilidad los sentidos funcionan perfectamente, dice el moreno.

Perfecto, bueno será mejor comer algo ligero para iniciar el entrenamiento, dice Issei. Tou-san conoces alguna dimensión en la q el tiempo sea alterno a la nuestra para q después del entrenamiento Yuuma pueda descansar para no tener problemas en la academia.

Hmm creo q si conozco una en la q un día allí equivale a unas horas aquí, responde Red.

Me parece bien entrenaremos allí, dice Issei.

Luego de un tomar un ligero bocadillo, Red creo el portal a la dimensión alterna para iniciar el entrenamiento aparecieron en un lugar similar a un bosque lejos de todo rastro de civilización.

Bueno para empezar iniciaremos con entrenamiento físico aunque sus cuerpos sea de dragón necesitan acostumbrarse al incremento de habilidad q estos les brindan, más Elsha y Belzard ya q al estar tanto tiempo dentro de la boosted geard necesitan un poco de estiramiento, Belzard estará a cargo de esta primera etapa del entrenamiento, dijo Issei mirando al mencionado el cual asintió.

Terminada la charla los tres iniciaron con una serie de estiramientos para calentar y evitar algún accidente por desgarre muscular, luego una serie de sentadillas abdominales flexiones y carreas y de más ejercicios.

Por su parte Issei estaba conversando con sus padres.

Con q quieres crear una especie de réplica de la boosted geard para la chica caído y la nueva rubia, pregunto Red.

Así es y sacred geard con la capacidad de crear cualquier clase de armas q el usuario desee para Belzard, responde el peli negro.

Será divertido retar la capacidad de creación del Dios bíblico, de acuerdo te ayudar a crearlas, dijo Red sonriendo.

Así paso el primer día de entrenamiento mientras los tres seguían la rutina de ejercicio físico, los tres dioses dragón iniciaban la fabricación de las tres sacred gear.

Luego de q los tres estuvieran exhaustos, tomaron un descanso y regresaron a la residencia Hyoudou, Elsha aprovechaba cada oportunidad para acercarse más a Issei lo cual molestaba bastante a Yuuma, ordenaron comida a domicilio y cada uno se retiró a descansar.

Así pasaron los tres primeros días con entrenamiento físico y practica de vuelo con sus alas de dragón, luego pasaron a la parte de dominio de poder mágico del cual la rubia estaba a cargo. Bueno este solo lo realizaba Elsha y Yuuma ya q Belzard no le atraía mucho esta parte el entrenaba su estilo de pelea y dominio de arma con usas ya q el solo usa magia para crear círculos de defensa q Red creo con su poder mágico. Mientras los tres dioses seguían con la fabricación de las sacred gear.

Las dos chicas son bastantes hábiles en el uso de la magia ya q ambas practicaban con creando armaduras elementales alrededor de su cuerpo y las usaban como línea de ataque y defensa. Por su parte Belzard seguía con la practicando con sus armas en ocasiones Yuuma le pedio q la instruyera en el uso de la espada y lanza y un poco de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en lo cual el accedió aprendía rápido el manejo de esas dos armas como si fuera natural en ella pero se le dificultaba un poco la lucha de cuerpo pero aun así podría aprendió un par de movimientos los cual le seria útil.

Al terminar el sexto día de entrenamiento Issei le pidió a Yuuma y Elsha q se acercaran a él q tenía unos regalos para ellas, lo cual hicieron sin chistar ya q tenía un poco de curiosidad por lo q pudiera ser. Una vez llegaron a él, les mostro un par de gemas color verde q ellas veían con mucha curiosidad pero lo q más les llamo la atención era q en estas se podía sentir un aura similar al de la boosted gear.

Issei q son exactamente estas gemas, pregunto Elsha con mucha curiosidad.

Sus regalos. Estas son unas sacred gear q cree con la ayuda de ka-san y tou-san, responde Issei sonriendo.

¡Eh!, fue lo único q ambas chicas pudo pronunciar.

Sorprendidas, pregunto el peli negro sonriendo al ver la cara de ambas.

Pe…pero como q es q pudiste crear dos sacred gear, Azazel ha pasado toda su vida investigando esta para tratar de crear una y aun no lo ha podido logar y tu haces dos como si nada, pregunto la morena exaltada.

Quizás porq Azazel no contaba con la ayuda de los dos Dioses dragón, responde Issei.

Ambas solo podían ver al chico con asombro.

Primero nos revives a Belzard y a mí. Como si fuera poco ahora creas dos sacred gear, dijo incrédula Elsha.

Vamos no piensen tanto en ese asunto, es hora de darles sus regalos, dijo el peli negro. Se acercó a ellas con una gema en cada mano colocándola en el pecho de las chicas, concentrando un poco de su poder mágico en ambas gemas las introduce en sus cuerpos; al sentir como la sacred gear se adaptada al cuerpo y alma de ambas sintieron como esta liberaba un pulso de energía.

Bueno q tal, pregunto Issei a las chicas.

Al momento de q la sacred ingreso en mí, sentí un pulso de energía, responde Yuuma.

Igual yo, dijo la rubia.

El peli negro al ver q todo salió bien sonrió, eso es porq la sacred gear se a adaptado perfectamente a sus cuerpos. Bien ahora voy a probar algo.

Colocando sus manos en los hombros de las chicas liberando un poco de su poder de Dios dragón forzando a despertar la sacred gear. La morena y la rubia pudieron sentir algo en la muñeca de su mano izquierda. Un brazalete de metal rojo q cubre toda la muñeca con la figura de un dragón de color dorado en el centro y este con su cola rodea una gema de color verde.

Hermosa, dijeron ambas.

Luego la gema de ambos brazaletes brillo intensamente de color verde y una energía roja cubrió los cuerpos de ambas chicas al momento q esta seso ambas vestían una armadura, el peli negro forzó a la sacred gear a entrar en estado balance breaker la armadura en si era bastante hermosa.

Botas metálicas hasta medio muslo de color rojo con detalles dorados, falda corta hasta donde llegan las botas está hecha de un metal tan delgado q parece tela de color negro. En el torso un peto de color rojo hasta las caderas con un escote en v q deja ver parte de sus pechos pero no tanto con una gema de color verde incrustada en la parte del abdomen, unos guardabrazos de color rojo con detalles dorados q llegan hasta la mitad del antebrazo cubre totalmente la mano dejando los dedos descubiertos con una gema verde incrustada en el dorso de cada una mano. Los hombros y cuello son cubiertos por una especie de tela de color negro q es del mismo material de la falda para mayor libertad de movimiento en la cabeza una tiara de color dorado en su frente con el diseño de dos dragones rojos y en medio de estos una gema verde.

Las chicas se miraban así misma estaban sorprendidas al verse cubiertas por esa armadura ambas tenían el mismo pensamiento "balce breaker". Luego miraron a Issei en busca de respuesta el cual solo sonreía mientras ellas lo miraban, Belzard q estaba concentrado en su entrenamiento se vio forzado a interrumpirlo al notar el destello de luz verde y estaba igual de sorprendido q las chicas al verlas portar una especie de armadura.

Ese es el balance breaker de la sacred gear, realmente me fue muy difícil crear el diseño espero les guste, me inspire en el balance de la boosted gear y le di un diseño más femenino, responde el peli negro sonriendo.

Me gusta, dijeron ambas a la vez y abrazaron a Issei dándole un beso en la mejilla. Después de unos segundos la armadura se desvaneció dejando solo el brazalete desanimando a ambas.

Vamos no se pongan así, lo q yo hice fue forzar a la sacred a entrar en el balance breaker ustedes son las q tienen q despertarlo, dice Issei. Yuuma tu sacred se llama "Fallen boosted" y el tuyo Elsha es "Gear pulso"

Valla Issei definitivamente no dejas de sorprenderme has creado dos sacred gear, dijo Belzard acercándose a los chicos.

Hahaha la verdad fue un poco complicado, pero aun así pudimos crearla esas sacred. Son una especie de réplica de la boosted gear ya q tiene la habilidad de duplicar el poder del usuario, dijo el peli negro sorprendiendo a los tres por tal proeza.

Verdaderamente eres alguien impredecible, dijo Belzard sonriendo.

Hahaha tal vez, pero no te preocupes ya estamos trabajando el tu sacred gear pero será diferente, responde el peli negro sonriendo dejando aún más sorprendido a los tres.

Así terminaron el sexto día de entrenamiento y regresaron a la residencia Hyoudou. Issei con ayuda de Elsha q se está adaptando muy rápido al igual q Belzard al mundo moderno prepararon la cena y luego se retiraron a descansar para así continuar con el entrenamiento q realmente estaba dando muy buenos resultados.

En este tiempo Elsha se acercado al peli negro este en un principio pensaba q era simple cariño al igual q antes, pero con el paso de los días se dio cuanta q no era así sino q es el sentimiento de amor, Issei se encontraba en un serio dilema es cierto la rubia es muy hermosa al igual q Yuuma. Así como q ella él también tiene sentimientos hacia ella desde antes, pero se estuvo reprendiendo así mismo pensando q no sería justo con la morena.

[En q piensas aido, pregunto el dragón.]

[En Elsha, la situación en la q me encuentro, responde el peli negro]

[Puede q lo q te voy a decir suene absurdo, pero es la verdad. Los dragones somos criaturas las cuales podemos estar con varias hembras esa nuestra naturaleza, responde Ddraig.]

[Así q en nosotros es natural la poligamia, realmente es irónico, dijo Issei.]

[Es verdad es normal en nosotros, pero te lo dije para q no lo tomes de esa forma sino para q lo veas como una posible solución. No quieres decirle a Elsha q no quieres o puedes estar con ella para no lastimar y tampoco quieres terminar tu relación con la caído para no lastimarla tampoco, así q una relación con las dos es la mejor opción pero recuerda q debes tratarlas por igual y no querer a una por sobre la otra de lo contrario tendrás serios problemas en un futuro, será mejor q estés preparado para afrontar este tipo de situaciones porq lo más seguro es q sigan sucediendo es normal q más chicas se sientan atraídas hacia ti por tu poder, responde el dragón]

[Gracias por el concejo Ddraig se nota q sabes mucho sobre este tipo se temas, dijo Issei]

[Te lo avía dicho antes no, todos los anteriores portadores hombres siempre estuvieron rodeados de mujeres. Algunos como tu q no querían lastimarlas decidieron recurrir a la poligamia pero al no saber tratarlas por igual tuvieron muchos problemas, dice el dragón]

[Gracias, hablare con las dos sobre esto. Estoy seguro q Yuuma va a querer matarme pero es mejor q le diga la verdad, dice Issei.]

Así como en los días anteriores después de la academia iniciaban con el entrenamiento, pero algo tenía preocupada tanto a Yuuma como a Elsha era q Issei después de explicarle a la morena como controlar su poder dragonico el resto del tiempo se la pasaba callado y serio alejado de ambas, eso realmente las preocupaba. Después hablarían con él y le preguntarían q le pasa. La tercera parte del entrenamiento podía decirse q es la más difícil ya q era enfrentarse a serpientes creadas con el poder de Ophis las cuales eran muy difíciles de vencer, la razón además de poner en práctica lo aprendido también es para q la rubia y la morena logren despertar el balance y en cuento a Belzard no se quejaba tanto de este tipo de entrenamiento realmente le agrava tener un oponente al cual enfrentarse ya q así podría entrenar mejor y ver si sus habilidad de combate es igual o mejor como las de antaño y vio q era la segunda ya q gracias a su cuerpo de dragón sus habilidades recibieron un aumento bastante alto al igual q todos sus reflejos realmente estaba sorprendido.

Así pasaron tres días más de entrenamiento Elsha y Yuuma lograron alcanzar el balance pero aún estaba incompleto ya q solo podían mantenerlo unos cuantos segundos, en cuanto a Belzard estaba más q a gusto con el entrenamiento ya q no tenía q contenerse en su encuentro con las serpientes creadas por Ophis y gracias a ello estaba recuperando sus habilidades de pelea a pasos agigantados.

Ya estaba por terminar el noveno día de entrenamiento y era hora de regresar a la residencia Hyoudou, pero el peli negro llamo a Belzard con una sonrisa diciéndole q su obsequio ya estaba listo lo cual lo sorprendió bastante.

El moreno al llegar a donde se encontraba Issei pudo observar q en sus manos sostenía una figura parecida a una pirámide hexagonal de seis lados de unos diez centímetros de alto, parecía hecha de algún tipo de cristal azulado.

Tu sacred ya se encuentra lista para q comiences tu entrenamiento con ella, dijo el peli negro. Se acercó a Belzard cubrió la pirámide con su poder mágico y la introdujo en el pecho del moren q sintió como esta liberaba un pulso de poder en él.

Que tal, pregunto Issei.

Se siente bien q tipo de sacred es, pregunto Belzard curioso.

Se llama weapon birth (nacimiento de armas), como dice su nombre la habilidad de esta es crear armas de todo tipo. Pero depende de la capacidad del usuario, responde el peli negro con una sonrisa.

Al igual q con las chicas coloco su mano en el hombro del moreno despertando la sacred gear, este se extrañó ya q no pasó nada segundos después sintió un hormigueo en su brazo derecho alzando la manga de su suerte pudo ver un tatuaje q estaba llegando a la altura de su hombre era una luna menguante roja con una espada dorada realmente le agrado el diseño.

Piensa el algún tipo de arma q quieras crear, le dijo Issei.

Al hacerlo en su mano se creó una espada de 1.30m hoja negra y filo rojo de mango azul, Belzard estaba realmente sorprendido ya q la espada eral idéntica a la q había pensado.

El balance de tu sacred dependerá de tu capacidad de creación cundo lo alcances podrás crear tropas de caballeros equipados con las armas q tu desees. Espero te gustes su habilidad, dijo Issei sonriendo.

Claro q me gusta, así tendré a mi disposición el arma q desee en un batalla, responde Belzard sonriendo.

Luego de hacer entrega de la última sacred regresaron a la residencia Hyoudou Issei con ayuda de Elsha prepararon una cena rápida para todos pero el peli negro no decía palabra alguna. Al terminar todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, al llegar a su habitación junto a la morena el peli negro se acostó en la enorme cama acción q imito Yuuma permanecieron unos minutos en silencio hasta q la chica decidió hablar.

Issei, llamo la morena acercándose a él mirándolo a los ojos. q es lo q te tiene tan intranquilo los últimos días q has estado actuando tan distante, pregunto la chica preocupada.

No te preocupes rey no es nada, respondió el peli negro con una sonrisa forzada.

Mientes, le recrimino la chica al instante.

En eso alguien llama a la puerta del cuarto del peli negro.

Issei puedo pasar, se escuchó una voz del otro lado y ambos sabían q se trataba de Elsha.

Si adamante Elsha, responde Issei.

La rubia entro a la habitación y se sentó en la cama frente al peli negro.

Issei quiero q me digas q te preocupa y no trates de mentirme porq se perfectamente cuando me miente, dijo la rabia seria.

El peli negro al ver q no había forma de salir de esta decidió contarles a las dos q era lo q lo tenía tan intranquilo, así q les dijo q cuando había iniciado su entrenamiento con Elsha, ella por la forma en q esta lo trataba comenzó a encariñarse con ella y q ese cariño con el tiempo fue convirtiéndose en algo más. Pero el sabia q una relación entre ellos no seria posible así q decidió reprimir ese sentimiento, también les dijo q cuando conoció a Yuuma y comenzaron a salir un sentimiento igual al q sintió con Elsha fue creciendo en él. Pensó q había dejado atrás lo q sentía por la rubia pero al momento q fue revivida y al comenzar a convivir con ella todo esos sentimientos volvieron a despertar y al ver el acercamiento de ella hacia él sabía q sus sentimientos eran correspondieses, Pero q iniciar una relación a escondida con ella no sería correcto ni para ella ni para Yuuma ya q no quería engañar o lastimar a ninguna de las dos. No podía estar con una y lastimar a la otra, así q había decidido q lo mejor sería no estar con ninguna de las dos, las amaba a ambas como para lastimarlas; No le importara q lo llamaran cobarde pero prefería hacer eso q jugar con los sentimientos de ambas, al terminar de contarles a las chicas salió de la habitación dejando a ambas con sus propios pensamientos.

La habitación quedo en un completo silencio, por varios minutos y luego se miraron la una a la otra.

Tú de verdad quieres a Issei, pregunto Yuuma a la rubia.

Si, lo amo más q a mi viva, responde la rubia y no se podía sentir ninguna clase de duda en sus palabras. Pero Issei ha decidido no estar con ninguna de nosotras para no lastimar a la otra.

Es verdad, pero ninguna podrá tenerlo para sí misma, dijo la morena.

Aunque no lo dijeran la una sabia lo q la otra pensaba, por su parte Elsha sabia q algo como esto podría pasar conocía muy bien a Issei y sabia q el no lastimar a una por estar con la otra. Así q ya se había hecho a la idea de q lo tenía q compartir si quería estar con él, a Yuuma aunque no le gustaba la idea lo amaba como para estar lejos de él y sabia q no había otra opción más q compartirlo.

No me gusta la idea pero no hay otra forma, pero te advierto lastímalo y te destruiré a tal punto q no habrá forma alguna q vuelvas a revivir, dijo la morena.

No tengo intención de lastimarlo, mi sentimientos hacia Issei son sinceros, responde la rubia, y te digo lo mismo lastímalo y te arrepentirás.

Al terminar de arreglar sus diferencias y llegar a un acuerdo las dos salieron en busca del peli negro el cual se encontraba acostado en unos de los sofás.

Issei llamaron ambas chicas a la vez.

Las escucho, responde el peli negro levantándose y sentándose en el sofá.

Cada una se sentó a cada lado de Issei y lo abrazaron.

Ya nos dijiste q no estarás con ninguna de nosotras para no lastimar a la otra, pero nos lastimarías más si te alejas. Por eso dejamos nuestra diferencias a un lado y decidimos q si queríamos estar junto a ti tendríamos q hacernos a la idea de q no serias de ninguna de las dos sino de ambas, dijo la rubia.

Aunque no nos guste la idea preferimos el compartirte y estar cerca de ti q el no tenerte, finalizo la morena.

Chicas, fue lo único q dijo el peli negro.

En eso la gema de la boosted gear ase acto de presencia.

No hay duda eres un bastardo con suerte, ahora tienes a dos chicas. Veamos hasta donde aumenta el número, dijo el dragón.

Que quieres decir, pregunto la morena.

Que nosotros los dragones al ser criaturas de poder puro, las hembras se ven atraídas por este. Todos mis anteriores anfitriones anteriores se vieron rodeados de mujeres e Issei no es la excepción y me atrevo a decir q en el efecto será mayor ya q no solo es el sekyuuritei actual también contar con un cuerpo hecho de la carne y sangre del Gran Rojo no es de extrañar q más mujeres sean atraídas, responde Ddraig.

Pues a la zorra q quiera acercarse a él tendrá q pasar primero sobre mí, dijo Yuuma con una sonrisa psicópata q le causo un escalofrió al peli negro.

Si nosotras nos encargaremos de ver si son dignas de estar cerca de él, agrega Elsha imitando la sonrisa de la morena asustando aún más a Issei.

Hahaha lo repito con tigo no me voy a aburrir nunca, quiero ver como sobrevives a esto, dijo el dragón en tono de burla.

Ddraig, llamo Issei.

Que pasa, responde el dragón.

Por favor cállate y deja de ayudarme, dijo el peli negro asustado por las dos chicas.

Hahaha como quiera suerte, la necesitaras. Dijo el dragón terminando la conversación.

Vamos regresemos a la habitación para descansar este ha sido un día muy pesado, dijo la rubia.

Los tres regresaron al cuarto y decidieron dormir después de darle un beso de buenas noches al peli negro. Elsha del lado izquierdo de Issei usando su brazo de almohada y Rey de igual forma a su derecha.

A la mañana siguiente el ambiente en la residencias Hyoudou regresaron a la normalidad para Issei luego de solucionar las cosas entre ambas chicas q realmente lo tenían intranquilo.

Las cosas transcurrieron con normalidad, la rutina en la academia y el entrenamiento el cual las dos chicas realizaban con más ganas. Por su parte Belzard también estaba más q emocionado por la habilidad del sacred q le había dado Issei. Las así continuo la rutina hasta q llego el día del encuentro entre Rias y Raiser e Issei estaba preocupado por Asia aunque la peli roja le dijo q cuidaría de ella no podía dejar de preocuparse por su hermanita adoptiva. Ya habían terminado el entrenamiento y regresaron a la residencia cenaron algo ligero y todos estaban reunidos en la sala de estar, el peli negro seguía igual de tenso.

(N/A: omitiré el encuentro Rias vs Raiser.)

Issei q te preocupa, pregunto Elsha q se encontraba sentada a su lado.

Hoy es el encuentre de rating game entre la heredera Gremory y Raiser su prometido, lo q me preocupa es Asia q es la arfil de Gremory-san ella no tiene ninguna habilidad de combate.

Asia es la rubia q adoptaste como tu hermanita verdad, pregunta Elsha una vez más a lo cual el peli negro asiente con la cabeza la rubia y el moreno estaban al tanto de la situación ya q pudieron ver mientras se encontraban dentro de la boosted gear.

Tou-san puedes crear un portal en el q podamos ver el juego, pregunta Issei a su padre.

Este asiente con la cabeza y crea portal en el q se puede ver a una peli roja enfrentándose contra Raiser acompañado de su reina sobre el techo de la academia, Rias se veía muy cansada y con algunas heridas en su cuerpo y ropa rasgada Asia estaba detrás de ella usando su poder para curarla la rubia estaba igual de cansada, en eso la reina de Raiser se prepara para atacar a la rubia la cual por el agotamiento se encontraba de rodillas en el techo no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, la peli roja al percatarse de eso corre hacia la rubia abrazándola para protegerla mientras entre lágrimas se rendía dando como ganador a Raiser quien sonreía arrogantemente.

Yuuma, Elsha y Belzard miraban con asombro la última acción de la peli roja al usar su propio cuerpo como escudo y rendirse para mantener a salvo a la rubia, Ophis, red e Issei observaban con una mirada neutra pero por dentro el peli negro estaba claramente enojado.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el encuentro entre Rias y Raiser el cual la peli roja perdió, la rubia no regresaba y el peli negro dedujo q se encontraría junto a los otros siervos de la heredera ayudando en los relacionado con el compromiso. Era de noche e Issei se encontraba en su habitación acompañado de Yuuma y Elsha mientras veían una película. En eso un círculo mágico parece dentro de esta y una doncella de cabello plateado aparece de este, tanto Yuuma como Issei la reconocieron.

Si mal no recuerdo usted es Grayfia, una de las empleadas de la casa Gremory cierto, dijo el peli negro.

Así es joven Hyoudou, respondió la doncella.

En q puedo ayudarle, pregunto Issei.

La peli plata le entrega un papel con un círculo mágico escrito en el, este círculo mágico le permitirá tele transportarse a la sala donde se celebra el compromiso de la casa Gremory y Fénix.

Porq me da algo como esto, pregunto el peli negro.

Tengo un mensaje de Sirzechs-sama para ti, dijo la doncella. Si quieres salvar a mi hermana irrumpe en la sala, eso fue lo q dijo. También hay otro círculo mágico el cual le será muy útil.

No sé cómo responder, fue lo único q dijo Issei.

Sentí un gran poder dentro de usted Issei-sama, el dragón es el único ser q no formo una alianza con Dios los demonio y ángeles caídos. Si, es tan terrible ese poder, entonces él.

Grayfia se detiene hay y desaparece en otro círculo mágico.

La habitación quedo en silencio, los tres solo observaban el papel q se encontraba en la mano del peli negro.

Que aras, pregunto Elsha.

La verdad no sé, pero estoy seguro q Asia debe sentirse triste por lo q le está pasando a Gremory-san y si ella se entera de lo q acabo de pasar seguro me recriminara por no ayudarla si tuve la oportunidad, responde el peli negro.

Entonces iras, pregunto esta ves Yuuma.

Si, responde Issei, vienes.

Claro no pienso dejarte solo con la zorra q se encuentra en el grupo de ese yakitori, dijo la morena molesta al recordar la insinuación de esa mujer hacia Issei, el cual se reía por el podo q le dio la chica al Fénix.

Elsha será mejor q te acuestes a dormir no sé cuánto nos demoremos en regresar, dice Issei.

Esta asiente en respuesta, hecho esto la pareja desaparece en el círculo mágico creado por el papel.

Al terminar el transporte aparecieron en un pasillo amplio, en las paredes habían velas q se alinean hasta el final. También hay un cuadro en la pared en el cual se encuentra el retrato de un hombre con el pelo color carmesí muy parecido a Gremory-san.

Caminaron hasta el lugar donde provenían unos ruidos debe ser el lugar donde se celebra la fiesta de compromiso. Al llegar se encontraron con una enorme puerta con unos grabados en ella es una especie de bestia mística.

Al abrir la puerta y entrar al salón pudieron ver una gran cantidad de demonios bien vestidos disfrutando de la fiesta, tal parece q así es como se celebran las fiestas en la aristocracia de los demonios.

Mirando al interior del gran salón, observo un cabello con un color muy peculiar carmesí.

La heredera Gremory tratando de apartar su vista de la fiesta logro notar la presencia del peli negro q se encuentra en de pie en la puerta del salón.

Issei, dijo la peli roja sorprendida.

La mirada de todos en el salón es dirigida a la puerta en la cual se encuentran los dos jóvenes.

Que haces aquí, pregunto la peli roja.

En ese momento los chicos fueron rodeados por varios guardias.

Una persona llamada Sirzechs me pidió venir, no me preguntes para q porq no tengo la menor idea, responde calmadamente sorprendiendo a todos ya q habia sido llamado por el rey demonio.

Qué demonios hace tu aquí, pregunto Raiser molesto por la presencia del peli negro.

Ya lo había dicho no, eh sido llamado por Sirzechs, dijo una vez más Issei.

Los familiares como personas autorizadas estaban confundidos por la inesperada situación.

Este es un evento q organice. Se escuchó una vos entre la multitud.

Un hombre de cabello carmesí q estaba sentado en uno de los extremos se levanta y camina en dirección a los jóvenes recién llegados.

Onii-sama, dijo la peli roja sorprendida.

Quería ver el poder del legendario emperador rojo, así q le pregunte a Grayfia.

Si…Sirzechs-sama no puede hacer algo tan irresponsable, dijo un hombre con una cara de pánico.

Como supo q soy el portador de la boosted gear, pregunto el peli negro sorprendido.

Cunado Grayfia te vio por primera vez sintió en ti el mismo poder q el de los antiguos portadores, responde el peli rojo.

Entiendo, dijo Issei.

Debería estar bien, el rating game de la última vez fue muy entretenido, pero era una desventaja para mi hermanita ya q no tenía ninguna experiencia en el juego como para enfrentar a Raiser-kun, finalizo el Maou.

(Entonces todo esto es para ayudar a Gremory-san, dijo Issei)

Así q Sirzechs-sama está diciendo q el juego fue injusto, pregunto Raiser.

No, no en absoluto si un Maou como yo dice tal cosa, entonces aria de q antiguos nobles se vea mal. La conexión entre los demonios de clase supero es importante después de todo, dijo el peli rojo.

Entonces Sirzechs, que aras el respecto.

Esta vez pregunta un hombre de mediana edad de cabello carmesí.

(Ese debe ser el padre de Gremory-san, dijo el peli negro)

Padre. Quiero hacer la fiesta de mi hermanita algo llamativo, dragón contra fénix. ¿No crees q seria el evento final? Para avivar la fiesta y tener una batalla de criaturas legendarias, no hay un entretenimiento q pueda superar esto, finaliso el peli rojo.

Todos en la sala quedaron en silencio al escuchar las palabras del Maou rojo.

Usuario del dragón-kun tienes mi permiso, Raiser podrías hacernos el favor de mostrarnos tu poder una vez más, pregunto el Maou.

Muy bien, no hay forma de negarme a una petición de Sirzechs-sama, ¡Raiser mostrara su última actuación antes de casarse! Dijo el rubio.

Parece q esta dispuesto hacerlo, entonces el escenario para la batalla está decidido, hablo el Maou. Usuario del dragón-kun q premio quiere si gana.

¿Sirzechs-sama?

¿Qué estás diciendo?

La familia cuestiona la decisión del peli rojo.

Estamos pidiéndole algo, es por eso q tenemos q darle algo a cambio, responde el Maou.

Si me permite, primero quisiera hablar con usted en privado, dijo Issei.

El peli rojo asintió y ambos en compañía de Yuuma se alejaron de todos los presentes una vez llegaron hablaron más tranquilos.

Está haciendo esto para ayudar a su hermana cierto, pregunto Issei.

Así es. Responde el peli rojo, vas a ayudarme.

Lo are, pero quiero q usted me ayude con un juego de evil piece, responde el peli negro sorprendiendo al Maou y a Yuuma.

El peli rojo lo piensa por un tiempo y acepta el trato, regresando con los demás.

Raiser hagamos de este encuentro algo interesante apostemos algo, q puede ofrecerme un simple humano como tú, pregunta el rubio.

Si me ganas me convertiré en tu sirviente, un dragón legendario como sirviente de un demonio es algo q nunca ha pasado antes, responde el peli negro.

Todos en el salón quedaron mudos ante tal declaración.

Raiser sonríe arrogantemente, me parece una apuesta interesante.

Pero si yo gano tu renunciaras a casarte con la heredera de la casa Gremory y me tendrás q dar unas de tus piezas cualquiera q escoja, finalizo Issei.

El rubio ya no estaba tan seguro si aceptar la apuesta.

Q pasa acaso el poderoso e inmortal fénix tiene miedo, pregunto el peli negó en burla.

Humano insignificante acepto, una vez te gane voy a humillar al legendario dragón haciendo realizar la limpieza de mi casa, dijo el rubio con furia.

Bien Maou-sama esta como testigo, podría hacernos un documento el cual firmar para hacer legal la apuesta, dijo el peli negro.

El peli rojo creo un documento con su poder demoniaco q ambos firmaron.

[Pobre idiota, dijo el dragón rojo]

La misma mujer q se insinuaba a Issei en el club se acercó a ellos.

Raiser-sama cuando haya ganado me permite educar a este chico adecuadamente, dijo la mujer mirando lascivamente a Issei.

Como quieras Yubelluna, dijo Raiser.

No te preocupes por el niña, voy a cuidar muy bien de él cuándo sea el sirviente de Raiser-sama dijo la mujer relamiéndose los labios.

La morena no aguanto más y exploto, se acabó tu y yo al igual q ellos nos enfrentaremos aquí y ahora.

Crees tener alguna posibilidad contra mi niña,

Maou-sama será mejor q también prepare el encuentro entre ellas dos ya q cuando a Yuuma se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay forma de hacerla cambiar, de lo contrario terminaran peleándose en medio del salón y destruirá todo a su paso, dijo el peli negro.

De acuerdo, esto solo ara el encuentro más interesante, dijo el peli rojo, pero aun no me has dicho q quieres si llegas a ganar.

Lo q quiero es q le permitan a la misma heredera Gremory q escoja quien será su esposo, dijo Issei.

Todos se sorprendieron y el Maou sonreía.

Listo está decidido. Es hora de q comience el evento final, finalizo el peli rojo.

Ya todo estaba listo para dar inicio al evento q en el último momento se convirtió en un encuentro doble, Issei vs Raiser (dragón vs fénix), Yuuma vs Yubelluna (ángel caído vs demonio). La batalla seria llevada a cabo en una dimensión como las usada en los rating game q será dividida para q los peleadores no se estorben entre sí. Todas las personas del salón podían apreciar el encuentro por medio de una especie de pantalla gigante, todos se encontraban expectantes esperando el inicio del encuentro, en la arena de combate también había un tipo de pantalla en la cual se mostraba al Maou rojo.

Demos inicio al evento final de esta fiesta. El enfrentamiento entre legendarias criaturas, dragón vs fénix, pero en un último momento el combate paso a ser un enfrentamiento doble. La reina de Raiser tuvo un roce con la actual pareja del sekyuuritei, una ángel caído y esta la reto a un combate, sin más Por favor comiencen, dijo este dando inicio al enfrentamiento.

YUUMA VS YUBELLUNA

El escenario que se preparo fue una gran arena de combate la cual fue dividida con una barrera mágica creada por la sirvienta del rey demonio Lucifer y con todos los preparativos realizados las peleas iban a comenzar.

Así que tienes el valor de enfrenarme eh chiquilla, dice Yubelluna, espero que al menos me puedas entretener por un tiempo, aunque lo dudo mucho, además si te derroto en este instante tu novio vera lo patética q eres, ahh no puedo contener mis pensamientos sobre todo lo are con él, después de que pase unos días a mi lado te olvidara por completo, haremos muchas pero muchas travesuras.

Con cada palabra de Yubelluna, la ira de Yuuma aumentaba y con ello su aura, ya me hartaste maldita zorra, en un instante Yuuma creo una lanza de luz la cual brillaba intensamente y la lanzo a Yubelluna con fuerza, pero antes de ser impactada por la lanza de luz Yubelluna hace un círculo mágico de defensa con el que logra rechazar la lanza de luz.

ISSEI VS RAISER

Vamos niño muéstrame el poder del dragón q porta para acabar con esto rápido aun con el poder de tu boosted gear no eres rival para mí un demonio de clase alta, dice Raiser sonriendo arrogantemente.

Hablas mucho pero haces poco, responde el peli negro.

Mocoso te estas burlando de mí, dijo Raiser irritado. Te mostrare la diferencia entre un demonio de clase alta y un insignificante humano patético como tú cuando acabe con tigo solo quedaran cenizas.

El rubio cubrió su cuerpo con llamas las cuales se reunían en su espalda crenada un par de alas de fuego alzando el vuelo, un par de metros sobre el suelo de la arena ataca al peli negro con una enorme esfera de fuego, Issei llena sus pulmones de aire y escupe otra esfera de fuego de la misma magnitud el choque de poderes crea una explosión.

Raiser estaba sorprendido por el poder del peli negro q logro anular su ataque sin necesidad de usar su sacred gear.

No me digas q eso es todo lo q puede hacer el poderoso e inmortal fénix, realmente empiezo a dudar q seas un demonio de clase alta, se bullaba el peli negro.

YUUMA VS YUBELLUNA

Eso es todo, que decepción, como lo supuse tú no puedes estar con él, por eso me he decidido a terminar con esto de una buena vez, dicho esto Yubelluna creo un círculo mágico debajo de Yuuma, desaparece, el gran círculo mágico brilla con gran intensidad y explota.

Una gran cortina de humo se levanta del lugar de la explosión, eso fue todo? Fue demasiado rápido, ni siquiera pudo entretenerme un poco, aunque también puede que se me haya pasado la mano con ese ataque, seguro ya está muerta, pero bueno no importa, nadie me dirá nada por haber matado a un ángel caído, nadie la va a recordar, bueno tal vez el chico portador de la boosted gear, pero yo hare que la olvide con mis técnicas.

Mientras Yubelluna fantaseaba con Issei una figura se empezó a ver en el humo, esta se hacía más clara mientras el humo se disipaba el humo.

Uuff eso estuvo cerca, se escuchó un vos dentro de la cortina de polvo.

Era nada más y nada menos que la ángel caído Yuuma Amano, si no hubiera puesto una protección estaría con heridas muy serias en este momento, pero bueno, si crees que con eso vas a tener a mi Issei déjame decirte que estas muy equivocada.

(Como es posible que siga con vida ese ataque fue más que poderoso, no creo que su barrea resistiera algo así, dijo Yubelluna)

EN EL SALON

Todos las personas q miraban el combate estaban sorprendidos, la chica salió ilesa de uno de los ataques más fuertes de la reina de Raiser y el chico se está enfrentando a un demonio de clase alta sin usar su sacred gear.

Issei VS RAISER

Insolente, no crear q solo por detener unos de mis ataques tienes posibilidad alguna de ganar esta pelea, responde el rubio.

Si es así, entonces muéstrame lo q tienes de lo contrario esto será aburrido, seguía provocando el peli negro al fénix.

Raiser ya estaba cansado de las burlas del chico y decidió atacar lanzando esferas de fuegos de todo tamaño sin impórtale si lo mataba o no.

Issei esquivaba fácil mente todos los ataque los más peligrosos los negaba usando su propio fuego, aprovechando un descuido de Raiser creo un círculo mágico y lo ataco empalando su cuerpo con varias estacas de hielo haciendo q el rubio escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre.

Vamos no me digas q eso es todo lo q tienes, porq de ser así eres patético como demonio de clase alta, se burlaba Issei.

YUUMA VS YUBELLUMA

Debo decir q ese fue un buen ataque, pero necesitas algo q eso si quieres ganarme, dijo la morena seria

Dicho esto la morena creo varias lanzas de luz a su alrededor.

Otra vez el mismo truco, dijo Yubelluna. No va a funcionar y creo un círculo mágico de defensa.

Yuuma arrojo todas las lanzas e impactaron en la defensa de Yubelluna q poco a poco empezó a agrietarse al impactar la última lanza esta se destruyó por completo y la lanza se incrusto en su pierna haciendo q esta gritara de dolor, pero hay no termino el ataque la morena creo un círculo mágico y de este salió un trueno q impacto a la mujer de lleno haciendo q gritara más fuerte al sentir como su cuerpo era brutalmente electrocutado.

Vamos levántate zorra q aun no eh terminado con tigo, dijo la morena.

ISSEI VS RAISER

Humano insolente, ahora si no pienso contenerme. Voy a matarte y no dejare ni cenizas de ti, rugió Raiser más q molesta y las alas en su espalda crecieron tres veces su tamaño inicial.

Hahaha eso está mejor, es hora empezar la verdadera pelea ya fue suficiente de estar jugando ¡Vamos Ddraig!, grito Issei manifestando el guante en su brazo izquierdo.

Pensé q nunca lo diría, se escuchó la voz del dragón.

Raiser la escucho y estaba realmente sorprendido. Incluso las personas en el salón q miraban el encuentro se sorprendieron al oírle.

La joya del guante brilla con una luz verde mientras el cuerpo del peli negro s cubierto por un aura roja. La luz brillo intensamente iluminado toda la arena, en un instante la luz verde es remplazada por una roja q brillo con una intensidad mayor.

Este poder, dijo Raiser con miedo.

Balance breaker Scale mail, ese sonido iso eco en toda la arena.

Una vez la luz seso el cuerpo de Issei era cubierto por una armadura roja con apariencia de dragón con varias gemas de color verde.

(N/A: no la voy a describir ya lo había hecho en el capítulo cuatro, además q ya todos saben cómo es esta.)

Sera mejor q estés preparado Raiser porq de ahora en adelante voy a ir enserio. Estuvo bueno de juegos, terminare con esto de una buena vez. Dijo el peli negro extendiendo sus alas de dragón.

YUUMA VS YUBELLUNA

En la misma arena q era dividida por la barrera, ambas chicas detuvieron su pela para mirar en dirección de donde provenía la intensa luz.

Parece q Issei se aburrió de estar jugando y ahora si va a pelear enserio tu querido amo están en serios problemas ahora, dijo la morena sonriendo, yo también terminare con esto rápido no quiero hacer esperar a mi Issei.

Mocosa insolento voy a matarte, grito la reina de Raiser.

Reanudaron la batalla lanzando poderosos ataques Yubelluna crea poderosas explosiones destruyendo todo a su paso tratando de dejar fuera de combate a Yuuma quien las evadía fácilmente saltando a los lados y evadía en el aire maniobrando hábilmente con sus alas de caído y contra atacando con lanzas de luz y ataques mágicos de trueno.

ISSEI VS RAISER

¿Una armadura?, te has hecho al poder del sekyuuritei en su forma física, Raiser estaba muy sorprendido.

Es hora de comenzar con el segundo raund espero estés lito no pienso contenerme, dijo Issei.

SALON

Todos estaban incrédulos no daban crédito a lo q veían sus ojos, ese chico materializo el poder del legendario dragón en un armadura.

Por su parte Sirzechs sonreía, de verdad Grayfia tenía razón ese chico no es alguien ordinario, darle pelea a Raiser solo usando su poder mágico. Ahora activa el balance breaker de la boosted gear sin esfuerzo.

DE REGREZO A LA BATALLA

El peli negro apunto con su mano en dirección a Raiser y cargo una masa enorme e poder y disparo el dragón shot al rubio q se vio forzado a esquivarlo para no salir gravemente herido.

Mocoso sekyuuritei, aunque no quiera admitirlo, pero en este momento eres un verdadero monstruo así q no voy a detenerme hasta acabar con tigo, dijo Raiser.

Ps q esperar para hacerlo dame una buena batalla porq hasta ahora a sido muy aburrido, se burló Issei.

[No hay duda q se te han pegado algunos hábitos de Gran Rojo, dijo Ddraig.]

[Tal vez tengas razón, pero no es q eso sea del todo malo, responde Issei.]

[Lo dicho no hay duda a la hora de una pelea eres la viva imitación de Red con forma humana, ahora solo encárgate rápido del pollo asado, dijo dragón.]

[Hahaha pollo asado, vale no hay problema terminare rápido, después de todo n quiero q Elsha se preocupe, dice Issei.]

Ambos se lanzaron en un ataque de frente sus puños chocaron generando una onda por la fuerza, iniciando una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Ambos bloqueaban y evitaban los ataques del otro del suelo de la arena pasaron a continuar su pelea en el aire, pero después de unos minutos Issei fue ganado terreno haciendo retroceder al rubio q al hacerlo dejo una abertura en su defensa el peli negro aprovecho conectando un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago de este q se dobló y escupió mucha sangre por la fuerza q este, pero Issei no se detuvo hay junto sus manos dándole un golpe martillo al rubio en la cabeza mandándolo al suelo estrellándose con este creando un cráter cargo un dragón shot y lo lanzo al lugar donde impacto Raiser terminado su taque.

Vamos fénix se bn q estas hay, aún no terminamos esto, dijo Issei.

YUUMA VS YUBELLUNA

Estas tenían una batalla sin cuartel los ataques iban y venían de ambos lados ninguna de las dos tenía intenciones de ceder.

Una de las últimas explosiones distrajo a la morena unos segundos Yubelluna aprovecho la oportunidad para acabar con ella de una vez por todas con su técnica más poderosa.

MUERE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, grito la mujer.

(Maldición me distraje, no tengo opción tendré q usarlo para disminuir el daño, dijo Yuuma.)

Un círculo mágico se creó debajo de los pies de la morena brillando intensamente q estallo en una enorme explosión mucho más fuerte q cualquiera de las anteriores levantando una enorme cantidad de humo.

Maldita me distes muchos problemas, pero finalmente acabe con tigo, dijo la reina de Raiser sonriendo tastaba cansada ha gastado mucho de su poder.

Poco a poco el humo se dispersaba dejando ver la silueta de una persona, al dispersarse por completo se podía ver a Yuuma con varias heridas en su cuerpo y respirando pesadamente.

Hahaha no deberías hablar tan rápido sabes, aunq lo admito por poco y me matas. Ese último ataque fue realmente poderoso pero no me vencerás tan fácil ahora es mi turno de atacar y no pienso fallar terminare con esto de una vez por todas, así q mejor prepararte, dijo la morena.

Creando varias lanzas de luz y lanzándolas a Yubelluna esta crea una circulo de defensa pero el gastar mucho de su poder demoniaco le paso factura. El circulo no resiste el ataque y varias de las lanzas se incrustan en su cuerpo haciendo q esta grite por el dolor, pero la morena no termino hay para terminar creo un círculo del cual salió una gran cantidad de electricidad q adopto la forma de un dragón occidental q parecía tener vida propia ya q este se movía en círculo alrededor de la morena.

Dulce sueños, ¡kirin! dijo Yuuma.

El dragón emite un fuerte rugido y se lanza sobre la reina de Raiser quien no pudo hacer nada para protegerse o moverse ya q su cuerpo no reaccionaba debido al dolor al recibir el ataque de las lanzas de luz cerrando los ojos esperando el impacto, solo pudo sentir su cuerpo ser quemado por el poderoso ataque eléctrico y gritar de dolor segundos después callo inconsciente.

Al percatarse q su oponente estaba fuera de combate la morena respiro profundamente y decidió observar la pela de Issei.

ISSEI VS RAISER

Hahaha parece q mi chica derroto a tu reina, en ese caso será mejor terminar con esto no quiero hacerla esperar, dijo el peli negro.

Humano insolente, ¡el fuego de nuestro clan fue elogiado por ser el de un fénix! ¡Pruébalo con tu propio cuerpo y conviértete en ceniza!, grito Raiser.

Entonces estas aceptando q solo eres una imitación barata de la legendaria ave inmortal, se burló Issei.

Raiser se cubrió de llamas las cuales y se lanzó hacia el peli negro, la cantidad de llamas era enorme.

BASTARDO MUERE, rugió el rubio arto de las burlas de Issei.

[El fuego del ave inmortal fénix es capaz de dañar las escamas de u dragón, no es buena idea recibir ese ataque directamente, dijo el dragón]

[SI es así, entonces voy a tomar el riesgo. Responde Issei]

Los dos se atacaron de frente impactando su puño en la mejilla del otro, Raiser logro con ese golpe logro agrietar el casco de la armadura, mientras el escupió sangre por la fuerza del golpe de Issei.

Se separaron y cada uno le lanzaba golpes al otro con fuerza ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de evitar o bloquear los golpes de su oponente duraron unos minutos golpeándose brutalmente el rubio lograba agrietar la armadura pero esta se reconstruía al instante, mientras él tenía problemas para sanarse y q su regeneración cada vez era más lenta. Issei conecta un fuerte gancho a Raiser haciéndolo volar varios metros pero este usa sus alas y se estabiliza en el aire.

Prepara tu mejor ataque fénix, decidiremos esto de una buena vez, dijo el peli negro.

El rubio alzo ambos brazos y creo una enorme esfera de fuego la cual empezó a comprimirse mientras este cargaba más poder en ella. Por su parte debajo de los pies de Issei se creó un círculo mágico del cual se levantó una columna de fuego esta comenzó a reducir de tamaño adoptando la forma de una dragón.

Desaparece, ¡fuego del fénix!, dijo Raiser lanzando su ataque.

Espero sobrevivas, ¡Hi no kotei ryu ikari!, dice Issei y el dragón rugió y se lanzó contra el poder del rubio.

Ambas técnicas luchan la una contras la otra para dominarla, pero el poder de Issei logro ganar al de Raiser, el cual solo veía con horror el enorme dragón q se acercaba a él, el reptil de fuego abre su enorme boca para devorar el rubio el cual gritaba en agonía al sentir como su cuerpo era quemado una vez el dragón desapareció Raiser cae al suelo con heridas muy graves en su cuerpo ya q su regeneración era demasiado lenta.

¡E…espera!, dijo desesperado el rubio ¡No lo entiende! ¡Este compromiso es importante para el futuro de los demonios!

Lo único q entiendo es q pudo más la ambición de un hombre como para obligar a su hija a casarse contras su voluntad, responde Issei. Cada persona tiene en derecho de elegir con quien quiere o no estar, esa no es decisión de nadie más. Ni de los padres, cuando se supone q estos deben apoyar las decisiones tomadas hijos.

En el salón Sirzechs sonreía ante lo dicho por peli negro, mientras Rias estaba impresionada por aquellas palabras tenía su mano sobre su pecho y un sonrojo en sus mejillas el cual solo Grayfia y el Maou rojo pudieron notar.

Para terminar la pelea Issei cargaba su último ataque un dragón shot, Raiser solo cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras cerraba sus ojos esperando el impacto el cual nunca llego.

Al abrirlos pudo ver como una chica conocida se encontraba en medio de ellos con sus brazos extendidos a ambos lados protegiendo al rubio, la chica tenía sus ojos cerrados y temblaba de miedo.

No deberías hacer eso es muy peligroso, dijo el peli negro mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza de la chica.

La joven abre los ojos y mira a Issei el cual habría retirado el casco se su armadura dándole una sonrisa q le causo un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Has perdido fénix la chica es ahora es mía, dijo Issei mirando serio a Raiser.

Ahora yo te pertenezco, dijo la chica mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Claro q no pequeña, ve y regresa con tu familia deven estar preocupados por ti, dijo el peli negro mientras camina hacia Yuuma.

La chica lo detiene agarrándolo de la mano, porq.

Lo hice solo para q vean lo patético q es Raiser al ser tan confiado en su poder, claro q su habilidad es excepcional pero su arrogancia es su mayor debilidad ya q hay más de una forma en la cual se puede derrotar a un fénix. Así q no hay necesidad de hacer esto, además q yo no obligarías a alguien hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, responde Issei.

MALDITO, grito Raiser lanzándole un bola de fuego sin impórtale q la chica este junto a él.

Issei abraza a la joven protegiéndola del ataque, esta al ser abrazado se sonroja al sentir la calidad q transmite el peli negro aun vistiendo la armadura.

Estúpido, dijo Issei disparando un mini dragón shot q impacto en la cara del rubio dejándolo inconsciente.

Estas bn, pregunto el peli negro a la joven q solo asiente en respuesta con un sonrojo es sus mejillas.

Es bueno saberlo es mejor q recojas al idiota para salir de aquí, dijo esto Issei se alejó de la chica y se fue a recoger a Yuuma.

Ya terminado el combate q dio como ganadores a Yuuma e Issei estos ya se encontraban en la sala hablando con el Maou rojo, sobre el asunto de la pequeña Ravel q tibien estaba con ellos.

No puede estar hablando enserio, dijo Issei.

Es la verdad tal y como acordaron el derrotar a Raiser y reclamar a Ravel como tuya, ella pasa a ser de tu propiedad, responde Sirzechs.

Estas reglas de ustedes los demonios son una salvajada, además los padres de ella no deben de estar de acuerdo con esto, dice el peli negro.

Te equivocas joven sekyuuritei, dijo una vos de una mujer q se acercaba a ellos era igual a la pequeña fénix solo q con un aspecto más maduro.

Lady fénix, dijo Sirzechs.

Soy la matriarca Fénix y estoy aquí para hacer oficial el acuerdo realizado entre mi hijo y usted, mi esposo también está de acuerdo ya q ambos sabes q cuidaras bn de nuestras hija. Además q incumplir con lo acordado enlodaríamos el nombre de la casa fénix.

Me rindo, dijo Issei. Esta bn ella puede venir con nosotros. Pero recuerda esto pequeña eres libre de regresar con tu familia cuando lo desees de acuerdo.

De acuerdo Ravel en unos días enviaremos tus cosas a la casa del joven sekyuuritei, dijo la fénix mayor a lo cual la menor asiente.

Bueno tendré q decirle a Gremory-san q me ayude para q asistas a la academia, dijo Issei. Yuuma, por favor regresa a casa junto a Ravel y dale una habitación para q descanse aún hay cosas q tengo q hablar con Maou-sama no tardare mucho.

La morena iba a protestar pero accedió, Grayfia los transporto de vuelta al mundo humano.

Hablaron por unos minutos luego el peli negro junto a Grayfia se desaparecieron en un círculo mágico después de q Sirzechs arreglara lo de las piezas de Issei.

Ya la mayoría de los invitados se avían retirado poco a poco los únicos q quedaban eran las familia Gremory, fénix y Sona sitri q estaba junto a Rias quien estaba feliz ya q no tendrías q casarse con Raiser y su familia tampoco podía obligarla.

Por otro lado del salón se encontraban dos hombres.

Señor fénix, siento mucho como termino todo esto. Se q es grosero pero este compromiso.

No tiene nada q decir señor Gremory. Fue un buen compromiso para los demonios puros, pero padece q los dos teníamos demasiada codicia. Ambos ya teníamos nietos demonios puros, tal vez sea la codicia al ser demonio q hiso q deseáramos mas.

No, como dijo ese chico por mi codicia forcé a mi hija a casarse.

Su nombre es Issei, ¿cierto? Quería agradecerle, lo q le faltaba a mi hijo era una derrota, él sobreestimo su poder. Los fénix no son absolutos.

Señor fénix….

Su hija tiene un buen siervo, parece q el inframundo. No será aburrido en el futuro.

Pero, nunca hubiera pensado q mi hija lo elegiría.

El dragón gales, no hubiera esperado q esa odiosa existencia estuviera de nuestro lado hasta q lo vi.

Entonces, la próxima será.

Sí, no tal vez ya existe.

Vanishing dragón, es cuestión de tiempo para q el rojo se encuentre con el blanco.

Nunca espere q mi hija lograra convertir al dragón rojo en uno de sus siervos.

Te equivocas padre, dijo Sirzechs acercándose a ellos. E dragón rojo no es siervo de mi hermana, no ni siquiera es un demonio dijo sonriendo alejándose del lugar dejando a los dos hombres sorprendidos.

En un lugar alejado muy alejado de donde se celebrada la fiesta, se encontraban Grayfia e Issei el cual hablando con un hombre q vestía una bata de laboratorio.

Realmente esta piezas son únicas y muy curiosas, aquí tienes aunq no entiendo la razón por la cual me pediste q las creara de esa forma, por la cantidad q usaste para créalas quedo un juego extra espero no te importe si me quedo con ellas quiero examinarlas, dijo el hombre.

No se preocupe puede quedarse con ellas como agradecimiento por su ayuda logre crear las piezas a mi gusto, responde Issei sonriendo.

Gracias chico será muy interesante investigar estas piezas quías me sean útiles para mejorar el sistema actual, dice el hombre.

Bueno no le quitamos más su tiempo y muchas gracias por su ayuda, me retiro dijo el peli negro saliendo del lugar junto Grayfia.

Gracias a ti por ayudar Rias, la verdad no quería q se casara con ese hombre por obligación y verla infeliz el resto de su viva, responde el hombre.

Ya fuera del laboratorio Grayfia creo un círculo mágico debajo de Issei para regresarlo al mundo humano.

Gracias por ayudar a ojou-sama, dijo la doncella e Issei desapareció.

Ya han pasado dos días q todo había terminado e Issei uso ya alguna de sus piezas Yuuma era su reina, Elsha era peón consumió dos piezas al igual de Belzard q era otro con dos piezas.

También los tres comenzaron a asistir a la academia con los nombres de Elsha Barnwell, Belzard Makasu y ravel Fenix. Issei era más odiado por los chicos de estas ya q Elsha les dejo claro q ella ya estaba comprometida con Issei, Belzard contaba con su propio club de fans y el pobre tenia ciertos dolores de cabeza al tener q liar con ellas, Ravel era un poco tímida para relacionarse pero poco a poco lo iba logrando gracias a la ayuda de Issei.

El peli negro realmente no la tenía fácil ya q al día siguiente de la pelea tenía su cita con Yuuma sobre la compra de su ropa pero para su mala suerte la morena también invito a Elsha ya q de cierta forma ambas se están haciendo muy buenas amigas desde lo de aquella noche, el su cita con ambas chicas las cuales vaciaron varios almacenes digo compraron en varios almacenes el pobre chico tubo q cargar con una montaña de bolsas el solo y termino as cansado q nunca, por si fuera poco al regresar encontraron una gran cantidad de cajas las cuales eran las cosas de Ravel el pobre al ver q tenia q cargar tantas cajas lloraba al estilo anime.

Mátenme, fue lo único q dijo el peli negro.

Bueno mis queridos seguidores aquí tienen el sexto capítulo del fic espero les guste ya q nos esforzamos mucho en hacerlo, dejen sus comentarios sobre el capítulo de hoy. Críticas constructivas no destructivas por favor.

1ra aclaracion, respecto al asusnto del harem esta aprovado.

2da acaracion, Rias al igual q Akeno estaran en el haren, la razon mi amigo y yo diacutimos respecto a ellas y ambas necesitan estar serca de Issei para q pueda crecer el la historia ademas q el hecho q Issei no este en el grupo Gremory ya afecta a este dado q el solo equivale al 40% del poder de este.

3ra aclaracion, el q esten incluidas en el harem no quiere decir q la tendran facil deben pasar primero sobre Yuuma y Elsha primero.

4ta aclaracion, no respondere pregunta alguna con respecto a las piesas de Issei asi q no pregunte no voy a responder, tendran q esperar el proximo capitulo para saberlo.

Bueno no siendo más nos despedimos, hasta un próximo capítulo.

(Se q no pude correguir todos los errores ortograficos pero en un texto tan extenzo como eate la verdad es q da un poquito de pereza hacerlo espero entiendan.)


	7. Las espadas sagradas han llegado

Este es un fic sin ánimos de lucro creado por mi amigo archangel y mi persona aten, basándonos en la historia original de High School DXD la cual no nos pertenece ya q su creador es el señor Ichiei Ishibumi n.n

[ ]= conversación mental

( )= pensamiento

Red= Gran rojo - se q ya han de saberlo pero igual lo explico por precaución lol

Morena= Reynare (Yumma Amano)

**Incidente escalibar**

Ya han pasado varios días desde el incidente del compromiso de Rias Gremory, desde ese entonces todo ha sido total tranquilidad.

Al abrir los ojos miro a mi derecha hay esta Yuuma durmiendo tranquilamente usando mi brazo derecho como almohada, luego a la izquierda hay esta Elsha que al igual Yuuma usa mi brazo izquierdo de almohada. Miro al reloj son las 5:30 hora de levantarse para iniciar la rutina de la academia.

-Chicas a levantarse o se nos ara tarde para ir a la academia, dijo Issei.-

-Cinco minutos más, respondieron las dos al tiempo.-

-La que no se levante en este momento, no le daré beso de buenos días, amenazo e peli negro.-

Como arte de magia las dos mujeres se levantan en menos de un segundo sin expresión de sueño en sus hermosos rostros.

Issei al ver esto solo podía sonreír, como le encantaba ver ese comportamiento infantil en ellas. -Buenos días princesas.-

-Buenos días Issei, responden las dos.-

Luego de darles el beso de buenos días, lo que en un principio fue un tanto problemático el quien lo recibiría primero. Pero llegaron a un acuerdo el cual fue que un día sería la morena la primera y al siguiente seria la rubia, la hora de bañarse fue igual de problemático en un principio, dado que ese era uno de los momentos atesorados para Yuuma pero tubo que aceptarlo ya que sabía bien que no sería solo de ella y así los tres se bañaban juntos para incomodidad del peli negro en un comienzo por tal idea pero no tenía opción o mejor dicho las chicas no le dieron opción dado que el baño era lo suficiente mente amplio y en la bañera cuenta con espacio para ocho personas.

Luego de bajar a la cocina Asia ya estaba preparando el desayuno Issei y Elsha la ayudaron mientras Yuuma preparaba la mesa, Ravel y Belzard bajo minutos después luego de terminar de desayunar y dejar servido el de los padres del peli negro en la mesa, arreglaron lo del almuerzo y se fueron a la academia, al momento de llegar a la puerta Belzard fue abordado por sus fans este miraba a sus amigos con cara de súplica que lo ayudaran pero ellos solo se reían a excepción de Asia que no entendía y Ravel veía la situación algo curiosa, mientras se despedían de él y seguían su camino.

(Traidores juro que me las pagaran)

Estas lo rodearon y secuestraron perdón digo llevaron contra su voluntad mientras lo bombardeaban a preguntas e invitaban a salir.

Las clases transcurrieron normal mente hasta la hora del almuerzo los seis se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol hablando de cosas triviales mientras almorzaban logrando que Ravel mejorara un poco su relación con los demás.

Al terminar Issei se recostó en el tronco del árbol Yuuma se acostó en el regazo de este y Elsha sobre su hombro a descansar mientras llegaba la hora de volver a clases. Los hombres maldecían al peli negro por su suerte mientras las mujeres sentían celos de la rubia y la morena, por su parte Asia charlaba amigablemente con Belzard y de vez en cuando incluían a joven fénix en la conversación. Issei, Elsha y Yuuma despertaron al sentir una presencia que se acercaba a ellos mientras que Belzard y Ravel solo miro en dirección de donde esta proviene, Asia estaba un tanto confundida por la reacción.

Segundos después frente a ellos se encontraba un chico de cabello rubio que reconocieron como el caballero de la heredera Gremory.

-Hola como están, dijo el rubio sonriendo-

"Hola" responde todos.

-si mal no recuerdo tu nombre es Kiba Yuuto, pregunta Issei.-

-Así es, responde el rubio. Estoy aquí por orden de Rias Gremory-senpai, me pidió venir por Asia y usted Hyoudou-san al igual que Ravel-san-

-Por mí, sabes como para que sería eso, pregunto Issei-

-La verdad no tengo idea, responde este-

-Entiendo, no hay problema si ellos vienen con migo, dice el peli negro-

-No sabría responderte tendría que preguntarle a buchou, responde Kiba.-

-No hay problema, le preguntas. Pero dile que ellos son consiente de lo que son y no le ven problema alguno, dice el peli negro-

-De acuerdo vamos, responde el rubio-

Luego de caminar unos diez minutos llegaron a un edificio de aspecto viejo pero aun resistente, entraron Asia y Kiba los demás se quedaron afuera esperando la respuesta de la petición hecha por Issei, después de unos tres minutos el rubio regresa diciéndoles que pueden entrar.

Al entrar al club observaron que los miembros ya estaban allí, también unos que no pertenecían, pero identificaron como los miembros del concejo estudiantil Sona al igual que Rias estaba sentada en un sofá con sus equipos detrás de ellos, Elsha y Belzard lo sabían ya que observaban desde dentro de la boosted gear, la mirada de todos se centró en los recién llegados más en los dos nuevos estudiantes de la academia ya que tenían mucha curiosidad sombre ellos. Además también estaban algo curiosos al ver a la hermana de Raiser junto a Issei.

El cuarto del club quedo en completo silencio el cual fue roto por Issei quien fue el primero en hablar.

-Bueno, sé que están un poco tensos por el hecho de que ellos saben que ustedes son demonios. Pero no se preocupen ya al igual que yo ellos son usuarios de sacred gear por ende están involucrados con lo sobrenatural, dijo el peli negro-

Luego de esa explicación la tensión en la sala disminuyo un poco.

-Entiendo, dijo la peli roja, puede decir quiénes son ellos-

-Bueno Gremory-san ellos son las personas de quienes te hable aparte de Ravel que ya todos conocen al ser la hija menor de la casa fénix para que me ayudaras a que ingresarán a la academia, responde Issei. El señalando a el moreno es Belzard Makasu un amigo que considero más como un hermano y ella señalando a la rubia es Elsha Barnwell es…-

El peli negro no pudo terminar ya que a rubia lo interrumpió.

-Soy su novia, responde esta con una sonrisa-

Ante lo dicho por la rubia, todos en la sala estaban sorprendidos ya que ellos tenían entendido que Yuuma era su novia, pero al mirar a esta vieron que no estaba ni siquiera molesta por lo que debía ser cierto.

-Sé que deben tener muchas preguntas, pero no estamos aquí para discutir sobre mi vida privada, dice Issei tratando de cambiar el tema-

-Bueno eso es cierto, la razón por la que los mande a llamar es para decirles de la otra persona a parte de mí que está encargada de la academia y seguridad de esta ciudad, es ella señalando a la chica de anteojos y cabello negro corto que se encontraba sentada frente a ella, su nombre es Sona Sitri una demonio de clase alta al igual que yo, dijo Rias-

-Sitri-san es bueno verte de nuevo, dice Issei-

-Issei. Acaso ustedes ya se conocen, pregunto la peli roja sorprendida-

-Se probaría decir que si, aunque nuestro primer encuentro no fue en las mejores circunstancias, responde el peli negro-

-Entiendo, solo espero no haya sido nada grave, dice la peli roja.-

-No te preocupes Gremory-san, ese incidente lo aclaramos pacíficamente, responde Issei.-

-Bueno como dije, ella es Sona Sitri una demonio de clase alta y próxima heredera de la casa Sitri además de ser la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, nos dividimos los horarios de guardia en la ciudad. El equipo Sitri en el día y el Gremory de noche, dice Rias-

-Entiendo, así que los siervos de Sitri-san son los que resguardan la ciudad durante el día, dijo Issei.-

-Ustedes están recibiendo una vida escolar pacifica porque kaichou y nosotros, los demonios de la casa Sitri, trabajamos de día. No serias malo para ti recordarlo ¿sabes? Por cierto, mi nombre Saji Genshirou, estoy en el segundo año y soy el peón de kaichou-

-Gusto en conocerte Saji-san, te doy un consejo es bueno tener confianza en uno mismo pero la arrogancia es algo que puede hacer que incluso a los más fuertes caigan, dijo Issei-

-Que has dicho, acaso quieres pelear incluso si me veo así, soy un peón que consumió cuatro piezas de peones. Incluso si me convertí en peón hace poco, no voy a perder con alguien como tu Hyoudou, además que solo eres un humano q podrías hacer contra un demonio, dijo Saji-

-Te sorprendería lo que pueden llegar a hacer los humanos. Créeme, responde Issei-

Saji iba a hacer otro comentario pero la Sitri lo miro fijamente.

-Saji. Ya basta, dijo la Sitri enojada por la actitud de su siervo.

-¡pe-pero kaichou! Dice saji.-

-la razón por la que estamos aquí es para presentar nuestros nuevos siervos ya, siendo demonios de clase alta que tienes esta escuela como base. Es una reunión para presentarte a ti ante los siervos de Rias, Asia-san y Hyoudou-kun aun si no es un demonio. Si eres mi siervo no me hagas pasar una vergüenza, además…-

La Sitri miro al peli negro

-Saji, no podrás ganarle a Hyoudou-kun en estos momentos. Él es el único que derrotó al tercer hijo de la casa fénix, dijo la Sitri-

-Espera, ¿este fue el hombre que derroto a Raiser fénix? Que este tipo haya vencido a Raiser… pensé que fue Kiba o Himejima-senpai quien rescato a Rias-senpai…-

Todos los miembros del concejo estudiantil miraban a Issei fijamente, como si buscaran algo extraño en él.

-Podrían dejar de mirarme de esa forma, no soy un animal de zoológico para que me miren así, dice Issei-

Saji estaba sorprendido no podía creer lo q su ama le dijo.

-Saji, dijo Sona aun molesta-

-Eh ¡s-si! Por favor llévese bien con migo, dijo Saji-

-Sí. Vamos a llevarnos bien, responde Asia con una gran sonrisa-

Saji agarro la mano de Asia con una actitud opuesta a la que tenía con el pelo negro.

-si se trata de Asia-san, ¡entonces estoy muy feliz! Responde Saji-

Luego de soltar la mano de Asia Saji mira al peli negro.

-me encanta esta escuela. También creo que el trabajo en el concejo estudiantil vale la pena el esfuerzo, es por eso que no voy a perdonar a los que arruinen la vida pacifica de esta escuela ya sean humanos o demonios-

-si crees que planeo hacer algo en esta escuela o ciudad ya lo habría hecho hace tiempo, así que puedes estarte tranquilo, dice el Issei-

-creo q esto es suficiente para la introducción de los nuevos. Van a disculparnos, pero hay una pila de documentos que quiero terminar durante hora del almuerzo, dice Sona-

El resto de las clases transcurrieron normalmente.

(N/A: omitiré la parte de parte del torneo deportivo ya que Issei al no estar en el club no veo razón para escribirlo, al igual que la parte en que Kiba se aleja un poco del grupo ya que esa parte no será igual que la del anime y la novela por lo que no pasara de momento. Por lo pronto saltare a la parte de caza de familiares)

La rutina diaria transcurría normalmente, por la mañana asistir a la academia, por la tarde al volver a la residencia Hyoudou iniciar el entrenamiento y luego cenar para luego ir a dormir e iniciar de nuevo al día siguiente.

Llegada la hora del descanso los seis se reúnen a almorzar, mientras almorzaban Asia recordó algo que había hablado con Rias.

-Issei onii-san. Llama la rubia a su hermano-

-si dime, responde este-

-Después de clases puedes acompañarme al club, buchou dijo q hoy íbamos hablar de algo importante, dice la rubia menor-

(N/A: are esta referencia Asia rubia menor, Elsha rubia mayor. Se que Ravel también es rubia pero voy a referirme a ella como fénix o pequeña fénix.)

-Ok no hay problema, Ravel, Elsha y Belzard regresaran a casa antes y tómense este día de descanso es bueno hacer una pausa de vez en cuando, dice el peli negro.-

-Genial, así podre relajarme como dios manda en el sauna y pasar el resto de la tarde consintiéndome, dice la rubia mayor.-

-Bueno, por mi parte me tomare el resto de la tarde para ver unas películas, no hay problema que tome tu habitación prestada cierto, pregunta Belzard.-

-Tranquilo no hay problema, la verdad no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos tome regresar, responde el peli negro.-

-Hahaha se nota que conoces bien a Yuu-chan, sabes que no te dejara solo cierto, dice Elsha.-

-No pienso dejarlo solo con esa peli roja, dice la morena.

-Gracias por la confianza, dijo el peli negro.-

-Confió en ti, pero no en ella, responde Yuuma-

El resto de las clases transcurrieron con normalidad hasta llegar la hora de la salida, Ravel, Elsha y Belzard regresaron a la residencia Hyoudou para relajarse en su día de descanso. Yuuma e Issei fueron con Asia al club en el cual ya estaban todos solo faltaba la pequeña rubia y dio inicio a la reunió ya que a Rias no le molesto el que estuvieran Yuuma e Issei presentes pensó que sería el momento perfecto para agradecerle que la halla librado de su compromiso con Raiser.

Rias luego de agradecer a Issei el que la halla librado de su matrimonio con Raiser pasó varios minutos explicando lo que necesitaba hablar con Asia el asunto de su familiar.

-Un familiar, pregunto aun un poco desconcertada la ex monja-

La peli roja asiente con la cabeza en respuesta.

-Así es un familiar ya que aún no tienes uno, dijo la buchou-

Luego la peli roja explico que un familiar es como los pies o manos para un demonio ya que este le puede ser de ayuda en su trabajo, ya que normal mente estos los ayudan a repartir folletos entre otras cosas.

¡Bon!

Se escuchó el sonido de una pequeña explosión y en la mano de Rias se encontraba un pequeño murciélago de color rojo igual a su cabello.

-este es mi familiar, dice la Gremory-

Se escuchó otra explosión más en la habitación.

-este es el mío, dijo Akeno-

La Himejima llamo era una especie de ogro pequeño del tamaño de la palma de su mano.

-Este es shiro-

Ahora era Koneko quien llamo a su familiar, es un gato blanco bastante lindo.

-y este es el mío, dijo Kiba-

En su hombro apareció un pájaro pequeño.

-Un familiar es lo básico para un demonio, ellos pueden ser útiles para sus amos. Ellos pueden ser útiles para transmitir información Asia necesitas uno puesto que puede usarcé de acurdo a las circunstancias.-

Un círculo mágico apareció en el centro del cuarto.

-La preparación esta lista buchou, dice Akeno-

Luego Rias mira a la pequeña rubia y sonríe.

-hora de ir por tu familiar Asia.-

Luego que todos ingresaran al círculo este brillo intensamente, al terminar el brillo se podía observar que se encontraban en un lugar parecido a un bosque.

-En este bosque hay muchos familiares que viven aquí para el uso de los demonios, hoy hemos venido por el tuyo Asia, dice Rias.-

(Este bosque me trae recuerdos de cuando empecé mi entrenamiento, pensó el peli negro)

Es un denso bosque, en el cual difícil mente se podía sentir calor por lo fio que era.

"Atrápalos ya, grito una voz"

¡Kyaa! Grito la ex monja.

Algo cayó frente a Yuuma, Asia e Issei. El susto iso que la pequeña rubia se escondiera detrás de la espalda de Issei, este al igual que la morena no se asustaron. El que pareció frente a ellos era un hombre joven que vestía ropa áspera.

-parece que a ustedes no los sorprendí, dijo el hombre mirando a Issei y Yuuma.-

-sentíamos la presencia de alguien al llegar aquí, por eso sabíamos que te estabas acercando, respondió el peli negro-

-Entiendo, bueno me presentare, soy Satooji de la ciudad de Madara. Soy un diablo en formación y mi objetivo es convertirme en un maestro de familiares.

(Porque siento que ya he oído eso antes, era el pensamiento de Issei y Rey)

-Satooji-san ella es la chica que te mencione, dijo Rias señalando a Asia.-

-Hee. Una bella rubia, deja que yo me encargue te encontrare un familiar, responde el entrenador-

-Cuento contigo, dijo Asia.

-Dime qué clase de familiar quieres, uno fuerte, uno rápido o uno venenoso, pregunta Satooji.-

-Cual me recomiendas, pregunta Asia.-

El tipo saca algo parecido a un mapa y comienza a buscar.

-Hmm veamos…este, Después de revisar en su mapa Satooji señalo a lo que parecía el dibujo de un dragón.-

-Esto es lo que yo recomendaría uno de los Reyes Dragones !El dragón Karma de caos, Tiamat! ¡Es un dragón legendario! ¡También la única mujer entre los reyes dragones! ¡Incluso hasta ahora no ha habido un solo demonio que haya sido capaz de capturarla! Se dice que es tan fuerte como un Rey Demonio.-

-Woou sería interesante poder encontrarme con ella, dijo el peli negro-

Pero…

-Noooooooo, fue el grito del emperador rojo que todos escucharon-

-Se puede saber a qué se debe tu reacción Ddraig, pregunto Issei.-

-Aidou es mejor que te mantengas alejado a más de 100 kilómetro de Tiamat, ella me odia y no dudara en matarte por muy fuerte que seas, responde el dragón-

-Se puede saber que paso entre ustedes? pregunto Issei una vez más.-

-No quiero hablar de eso, dijo Ddraig.-

[Que le hiciste, la dejaste plantada en una cita o algo así]

[…]

[Acaso tenían alguna relación y la cortaste y por eso te odia]

[…]

-la verdad no creo necesite un familiar como ese, tiene familiares que sean más amables, pregunto Asia.-

-que les parece este? ¡Hydra!-

Satooji enseño el dibujo de un ser con largos colmillos y muchas cabezas.

–Su veneno es el más potente además de ser inmortal, la peor criatura del mundo incluso es capaz de matar a su propio amo.-

-Asia no podrá con eso, Dice Issei.-

-pero una Hydra es raro, por lo que sería maravilloso si lo captura –Dijo Rias –si mal no recuerdo está en la profundidad de este bosque.

-yo no podría capturar una criatura así, Responde Asia.-

-Entonces que prefieres? pregunto Satooji.-

-No hay un familiar lindo? Pregunta Asia.-

-lindo eh… responde el entrenador.-

-Escuchen los espíritus se reúnen alrededor de este lago, dijo Satooji en vos baja señalando a un lago de apariencia sagrada.

Todos se encontraban escondidos en unas sombras cerca al lago mientras miran a este ocultando su presencia.

-El espíritu del agua ondina que vive en este lago no se manifiesta frente a las personas, dice Satooji.-

Una vez el lago empiece a brillar ondina ara su aparición y como Satooji dijo, un ser apareció, aunque no era lo que esperaban, Grandes bíceps y con apariencia de guerrero que libro muchas batallas fue lo que apareció frente a ellos.

-Siendo sincero, eso no era lo que me esperaba del espíritu del agua, tiene todas las cualidades de un fisicoculturista, dijo Issei.-

-concuerdo con tigo, dice Yuuma.-

-Que exigentes, dice Satooji-

-Ella tiene ojos puros estoy segura que es una chica de corazón puro también, dijo Asia.-

-Otro aprecio, dijo Akeno-

Como dijo, otro undine aprecio. Ambos se miraban con hostilidad y elevaron su poder para comenzar la batalla.

Un puño de gran grosor se clava en el estómago de la undine que recién aparece, esta responde con otro golpe al mentón del contrario. Una de ellas lanzo una patada a la pantorrilla del adversario acompañada con el sonido de un explosivo, esta responde conectando un puñetazo dándole directamente en la cara, golpes iban y venían.

Ambas sangraban por todo el cuerpo, era un intenso combate de solo golpes. El lago se convirtió en una arena de batalla.

-Es una lucha por territorio, ambas parecen guerreras con experiencia, dijo Satooji-

-Siendo espíritus, ¿no deberían pelear de una manera más como una fantasía? ¿Siendo espíritus de agua no deberían usar magia de ese mismo tipo? Pregunta Issei.-

-Hahaha, el vencedor será el familiar de la rubia ¡la lucha final de las undinas! ¡Es una maravillosa aventura de verdad! ¡Oh! ¡Ciertamente… muestran técnicas de combate extrañas!

Satooji dice con goce viendo el combate con fascinación.

-Qué tal si de nombre le doy Dine-chan? Dice Asia.-

-Asia no creo que sea buena idea que hagas de esa ondine tu familiar, no creo que seas capaz de controlarla, dijo Issei-

-p…pero estoy segura que Dine-chan está sola… lo sé, dice la ex monja.-

-incluso siendo ese el caso, ella puede cuidarse perfectamente sola. Solo con su cuerpo es capaz de destruir sus adversarios, vamos a buscarte un familiar menos problemático, dice el peli negro.-

-Haaa… está bien vamos a pasar a otro lugar, a este ritmo no vamos a conseguir ningún progreso en este viaje, dice Rias suspirando.-

Luego de eso se trasladaron a otro lugar.

-El hada Dragón? pregunta Asia curiosa.-

Satooji asintió.

-Ese dragón es fuerte, pregunta Issei-

-Satooji sonríe, como su nombre lo indica son dragones que disparan rayos de color azul, si lo piensas atrapar, ahora es el momento ya que todavía es un bebe, cuando son adultos serán muy difíciles de controlar. No va a ser fuerte como los reyes dragones, pero aun así estará en la clase de primer nivel para los dragones.-

-creo que ese sería el mejor familiar para Asia, dijo Issei.-

-Enserio lo crees? pregunto la pequeña rubia-

-si-

-si Issei onnii-san piensa eso no me negare, responde Asia sonriendo-

-miren! Hay esta, Satooji señalo a la rama de un árbol.

En la rama se encontraba descansando una pequeña criatura del tamaño no mayor a un águila, su apariencia es igual a la de un dragón, era de un color azul radiante.

-Es un hada Dragón, es la primera vez que veo uno, el cómo relucen sus escamas es como si estuvieran echas de algún tipo de diamante azul, dijo Rías.-

-Es el momento Asia, dice Issei mirando el pequeño dragón.-

Cuando todo estaba decidido

-Kyaaa, Asia grito.-

Al dar la vuelta para mirar atrás, una extraña masa gelatinosa de color verde la ataco cubriéndola.

-E-esto es, dijo otra vos-

La masa gelatinosa también cubrió a Rias.

¡Splash! ¡Splash!

Mire a las otras chicas todas eran cubiertas por la misma masa gelatinosa, esa extraña sustancia gelatinosa caía del cielo. ¿Caía de los arboles? ¡se movia en ellos! ¿Algo así con vida? ¿es algún tipo de criatura? ¿Está viva?

-Son slime y no uno cualquiera, dijo Satooji.-

-kyaaa mi ropa!

El slime estaba derritiendo las ropas de Asia.

-esto es horrible-

Un grupo de slime ataco a Koneko que trata de quitárselos de encima mientras cubre sus íntimas.

-Esta cosa es asquerosa.-

El slime también ataco a Yuuma, Rías y Akeno, derritiendo sus ropas también, El slime callo cubriendo los ojos de Kiba y Satooji.

-son una especia especial de slime, se alimentan de las ropas y por lo general solo atacan a las mujeres, dice Satooji mientras trata de quitarse el slime de su cara al igual que kiva-

-Les ayudare-

Issei creó pequeños rayos para destruir a los slime sin lastimar a las chicas, un rayo pasó por su costado.

Buzz Buzz

El pequeño dragón ataco a los slime eliminando a los que cubrían a Asia.

-Gracias por la ayuda pequeño, yo me ocupo del ret…-

Una gran cantidad de slime cayó sobre el peli negro cubriéndolo por completo.

-ISSEI!-

Gritaron alarmadas Yuuma y Rias, mientras cubrían su ropa interior con lo que quedaba de su uniforme.

-Issei onii_san, Asia corrió a ayudar al peli negro ya que los slime que la atacaron fueron rostizados por el pequeño dragón.-

BUZZZ BUZZZ, Issei cubrió todo su cuerpo con rayos electrocutando a todos los slime sobre él.

–te doy la razón Rey, estas cosas son asquerosas, dice Issei –

Con un rápido movimiento de sus manos lanzo pequeños rayos electrocutando a los slime que cubrían a las chicas.

-Gracias por la ayuda Iss…ei –

Rías y el resto de las chicas a excepción de Yuuma estaban rojas, los slime solo consiguieron derretir la camisa del peli negro dejando su bien tonificado torso a la vista.

-pasa algo? Pregunta Issei-

-N…nada, respondieron todas a la vez.-

-?-

La morena sabía el porqué de esa reacción y tenía un ligero tic en una de sus cejas.

(N/A: la parte de los smile atacando a Issei es de un fic no recuerdo cual, me acorde de ella al llegar a esta parte y la agrega porque me es muy graciosa por la reacción d las chicas)

Todas las chicas e Issei cambiaron sus destruidos uniformes por unos nuevos con magia.

El pequeño dragón se posó en el hombro de Asia.

-Elimino a los slime que atacaban a Asia, parece que este pequeño dragón es macho. Los dragones machos también tienen gustos por las mujeres de otras razas, dice Issei.

-Sabes mucho sobre dragones Issei, dijo Rias.-

-Se aprende bastante cuando tienes de compañero a un dragón legendario, responde el peli negro.-

-¡Oh! así que el pequeño dragón eligió a la rubia. Por lo general solo se unen a gente de corazón puro, dice Satooji-

-Asia era una monja por lo cual es compatible, responde Rias.-

-Por lo general el hada dragón no forman contratos con demonios, esa chica debe tener un corazón muy puro. Algo como esto nunca ocurrió antes, todo parece que el contrato terminara de forma segura, comento Satooji. Bien que la ceremonia de unión comience.-

Un círculo mágico apareció debajo del pequeño dragón.

-En nombre de Asia Argento, te ordeno y comando! Serás mi familiar y responderás a mi llamado!-

La luz del círculo empieza a disminuir poco a poco, dado que el pacto había finalizado con éxito, el dragón voló y comenzó a jugar con Asia.

-Me haces cosquillas Rasse-kun.

-Rasse? Pregunto Issei curioso por el nombre.-

-Sí, él es un dragón que utiliza rayos y también use el nombre de Issei onii_san, te molesta? Responde/pregunta la ex monja.-

-Para nada Asia, Issei acaricia la cabeza de Asia la cual se sonroja un poco. Te dejo el cuidado de mi hermanita pequeño, espero cuides de ella muy bien-

El pequeño dragón emitió un pequeño rugido en afirmación, luego voló y se posó sobre la cabeza del peli negro el cual sonrió un poco a esto.

-Wou, esto es en verdad increíble! Por lo general los dragones hadas machos no suelen llevarse bien con los machos de otras especies! Pero parece que no le molesta la presencia de ese chico! Dijo con clara sorpresa satooji.-

-Valla, eso sí que es sorprendente. Será porque Issei es el sekiryuuritei, dice Rias curiosa.

-Quien sabe, responde satooji.-

-¿?-

El peli negro mira al cielo con curiosidad.

-Pasa algo Issei, pregunta Yuuma desconcertada por la repentina reacción del peli negro, aunque los demás también querían saber que le pasa-

Pero antes que pudiera responder, aparece la gema del boosted gear en su brazo izquierdo.

-AIDOU, TENEMOS QUE IRNOS RAPIDO DE AQUÍ YA VIENE, grito Ddraig desesperado-

Pero ya era tarde, algo se acercaba a ellos a una velocidad increíble y aterrizo algo pesado a unos metros alejado del grupo levantando una gran nube de polvo y creando un pequeño temblor haciendo caer a algunos y otros lograron mantenerse de pie con dificultad.

-DDRAIG, dijo una vos aguda pero femenina-

Poco a poco la nube de polvo se iba disipando dejando ver la figura de un enorme dragón con escamas de un color azul marino.

-H…hola T…Tiamat, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos, responde el dragón rojo-

-¡Oh! Así que tú eres Tiamat, el dragón karma de caos, la única hembra entres los reyes dragón. Es un placer conocerle, dice Issei-

Tiamat mira detenidamente al peli negro.

-Así que tú eres el actual anfitrión de Ddraig, no eres un humano ordinario. No incluso me atrevo a decir que posiblemente no eren un humano, tus niveles de poder sin incluir el de Ddraig son extremadamente altos para que lo fueras, dice Tiamat sin dejar de mirar a Issei-

-Siendo sincero, eso es algo que me dicen mucho, parece que en verdad soy un bicho raro, responde el peli negro con una sonrisa boba-

[Ps ella tiene razón después de todo, no eres humano y tu poder mágico sin necesidad del mío es irreal para que fueras uno. Súmale tu poder heredado y el mío, eres claramente una existencia que se podría decir prohibida algo que no debería existir aunque no estés al nivel de Ophis y el gran rojo.]

[Ps perdón por ser una existencia que rompe las leyes de lo sobrenatural]

-Y bien Ddraig, no vas a decir nada, dijo Tiamat-

-Q…que quieres que diga no tengo idea, responde el dragón-

Todos miraban curiosos la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos, de la nada aparece la rey dragón Tiamat iniciando una conversación con el dragón celestial rojo que parece tener cierto temor hacia esta, pero lo más sorprendente es que Issei parece no tenerle el menor temor al estar frente a ella por la forma tan tranquila como habla con ella.

-Tanto tiempo y aun actúas como idiota, dice la rey dragón-

-Bueno fue un placer conocerle Tiamat, pero ya tenemos que irnos aún tenemos asuntos que resolver además que ya es tarde y tenemos que descansar ya que mañana hay que retomar la monótona rutina diaria, dijo Issei-

-lo siento, pero de aquí no te vas hasta que arregle unos asuntos con ese bastardo de Ddraig, responde Tiamat.-

-Bueno siendo así la invitaría a mi casa, pero como voy a justificar la presencia de un dragón en el mundo humano, dice Issei.-

Segundos después de que Issei termino de hablar el cuerpo de Tiamat es envuelto por un aura de color azul y poco a poco su tamaño fue disminuyendo y adquiriendo la forma humana de una mujer 18/19 años, alta de grandes pechos, cabello largo hasta la mitad de su espalda de color azul marino, ojos del mismo color. Su vestimenta es de color violeta y consiste en la parte superior una gabardina, está en la parte superior está abierta dando una buena vista a sus senos; una minifalda a juego remarcando su bien formado y redondo trasero unas largas y torneadas piernas zapatos con tacón de color negros.

(N/A: su apariencia y vestimenta es igual a Calawana en el anime, el que diga que no estaba buena es un maldito hipócrita homosexual.)

-Bien creo que eso ya no es un problema, dice Tiamat con una voz más femenina y… sensual-

[Valla Ddraig, y tienes el descaro de llamarme bastardo con suerte que hipócrita de tu parte]

[De qué demonios estás hablando]

[Tu ex novia sí que es hermosa]

[…]

[…]

[…]

[…]

Los exportadores estaban atónitos por el inesperado cambio de la reina dragón, las mujeres aunque les cueste aceptarlo se veía muy bien, Kiba estaba igual de anonadado por su parte Satooji se estaba sosteniendo la nariz para evitar salir volando por una hemorragia nasal, el peli negro al ver que en este momento era imposible conversar con su compañero, aunque su intención era más molestarlo. Decido que era mejor regresar a la residencia Hyoudou.

-Si de esa forma no hay problema, responde Issei-

Luego de salir de su asombro, todos incluyendo a Tiamat retomaron el camino hacia la salida del bosque para transportarse por medio de un círculo al mundo humano, pero mientras caminaban todos a excepción de Issei miraban a la reina dragón en su nueva forma de vez en cuando. Luego de caminar un par de minutos Issei se detiene extrañando a todos…

-Pasa algo? Pregunta Yuuma-

-Siendo un leve poder mágico, responde el peli negro-

-Yo no siento nada, dijo la morena concentrándose tratando de sentir aquella energía.-

El resto hiso lo mismo sin tener éxito incluso Tiamat lo intento sin resultado alguno.

-Iré a investigar, espérenme aquí, dijo el peli negro.-

-Voy con tigo, dice Yuuma-

-No, tú te quedas yo voy solo y no hay discusión, dijo issei.-

El peli negro se aleja del grupo e invoca su boosted geard activa el balance extiende sus alas alzando el vuelo a una velocidad extremadamente alta para que nadie fuera capaz de seguirlo, luego de volar unos minutos hacia la parte algo profunda del bosque llega a un lugar un tanto sombría donde alcanza a ver una cueva al parecer abandonada de la cual siente que es el origen de aquella energía, descendiendo y sin pensarlo dos veces entra a esta aun con su armadura puesta para evitar sorpresa alguna, camino unos minutos hasta llegar al final de esta donde pudo ver una especie de altar en el cual se encontraba incrustada una espada, la hoja al igual que la empuñadura es de color negro azabache. En la hoja se puede observar algún tipo de joyas incrustadas de color lila, el filo es color rojo escarlata, al final de la empuñadura también se puede ver una joya incrustada del mismo color del filo de la espada.

El peli negro se acercó a la espada removiendo la parte de la armadura que cubría su mano derecha y la tomo del mago, al hacerlo esta comienza a liberar un energía de color violeta oscuro la cual cubre total mente a Issei sin lastimarlo, es como si lo estuviera aceptando como su portador. Ddraig solo observaba todo lo que sin decir nada, el pelinegro al ver que la energía no representa peligro alguno retiro la espada del altar, hecho esto blandió un par de veces no era ni pesada ni liviana contaba con el peso perfecto a opinión del peli negro todos el aura que cubría su cuerpo se concentró en su mano derecha y un extraño símbolo se dibujó de color negro en el dorso de esta, era una espada con un par de alas de ángel color negro a los lados.

(N/A: es la espada vaporal de seirei tsukai no blade dance.)

-Este dibujo es el sello de nuestro contrato, será un placer servirle de ahora en adelante amado mío, dijo una voz femenina en la cabeza de Issei.-

-Ddraig dijiste algo, pregunta Issei-

-Yo no he dicho nada, responde el dragón.-

-Entonces si no fuiste tú, eso quiere decir que…-

-Así es, tal parece que esa espada tiene conciencia propia, no hay duda que es un arma muy peculiar, completo la frase el dragón rojo.-

-Crees que la razón por la que solo yo pude sentir la energía de esta espada, es porque ella me estaba llamando para ser su portador, pregunta Issei a su compañero.-

-Tal vez, quien sabe. Será esperar a que la conciencia de esa espada despierte de un todo y le preguntes, por lo visto lleva mucho tiempo en este lugar, responde Ddraig.-

-Bueno será mejor volver, la verdad es que tengo hambre y quiero descansar un rato, dice Issei.-

-Si yo me voy a dormir, suerte y felicidades por la espada es más que obvio que no es un arma ordinaria, dijo Ddraig.-

-Gracias-

Sin más Issei salió de la cueva para regresar a donde lo está esperando el grupo, después de volar unos dos kilómetros detuvo su marcha un momento ya que algo llamo su atención alcanzo a ver una manada bastante numerosa de lobos más grande de lo normal que perseguían algo lo cual no pudo divisar. Sin darle mayor importancia ya que pensaba que podía ser algún animal lo que estaban persiguiendo, cundo iva a retomar su camino al grupo unos gritos y sonidos de lucha lo detuvieron una vez más, esos gritos eran clara mente femeninos se concentró un poco y pudo sentir la presencia de aquella persona se encontraba débil probablemente a estado enfrentándose a la manada de lobos bastante tiempo por lo que se encuentra agotada.

Voló en dirección de aquella presencia al llegar pudo ver como una chica se enfrentaba a aquella manada de lobos, si se lo preguntaban la chica era bástate hermosa. Su cabello es largo hasta sus caderas de color violeta, un rostro con facciones finas, de tez blanca sin llegar a ser pálida, ojos de igual color que su cabello, su cuerpo es el que cualquier chica desearía tener pechos copa C casi D, cintura pequeña, trasero redondo y firme largas piernas bien torneadas; lo que más llamo la atención del peli negro eran las orejas de la chica eran igual a las de su madre solo que más largas y puntiagudas además que las de ella eran más abiertas a los lados.

Por su lucha contras los lobos su cuerpo cuenta con varias heridas, además que su ropa está hecha jirones exponiendo su piel. Por su condición se vee que perderá la conciencia en cualquier momento, la chica al estar rodeada y sin escapatoria dejo de luchar aceptando su trágico final el lobo más grande entre la manada se lanzó sobre de ella, la chica solo cerro los ojos esperando su fin el cual nunca llego. En un estallido de velocidad Issei se lanzó para salvar a la chica del ataque del lobo dándole un fuerte golpe haciéndolo chillar de dolor. La chica abrió los ojos para ver qué pasaba, solo para encontrarse con una armadura roja frente a ella.

Los lobos se lanzaron a atacar al recién llegado pero este les respondía con patadas y puños mandándolos a volar, con su espada en mano lanzaba estocadas hiriéndolos pero sin matarlos pero dejándolos fuera de combate, cargo un dragón shot del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol disparándolo a un grupo que no se lanzaba al ataque la explosión los mando a volar, los lobos que aún estaban en pie huyeron del lugar después de eso.

La chica estaba sorprendida por la forma en que se enfrentó a esa manada de lobos sin problema, pero más por ese último ataque. Aunque también está algo asustada, ya que en el estado en que se encuentra no puede hacer nada para defenderse en caso de que intente hacerle algo.

El peli negro luego de ver que en el lugar solo se encuentran los lobos que están inconscientes se giró para mirar a la chica que se encontraba de pie con dificultad, abrió la máscara del casco mostrando y mostro su rostro.

-Me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo, dice Issei sonriendo-

La chica se sonrojo por esa sonrisa sincera que le daba el peli negro, se calmó al ver que aquella persona que la salvo no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño.

-Gracias por salvarme realmente ya me había dado por vencida, no me quedaban fuerzas para seguir enfrentando a esos lobos, responde la chica.

-No tienes que agradecer, no pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados y ver cómo te convertías en la cena de esos animales, pero que haces en este lugar tu sola, responde/pregunta Issei.-

La chica entristece por aquella pregunta, lo cual Issei noto.

-lo siento si pregunte algo indebido, no estas obligada a responder si no quieres, dice el peli negro.-

La chica niega con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes no pasa nada, además es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que me salvaste la vida. Termine en este lugar al ser desterrada de mi aldea, ya que al ser una elfo incapaz de usar magia soy indigna de pertenecer en la aldea ya que todos en ese lugar pueden usarla, desde entonces e vagado por varios lugares al no tener donde ir acabar en este bosque en el cual me perdí luego me topé con la manada de lobos el resto ya los sabes, responde la chica.-

-Bueno si no tienes donde ir te invito a que te quedes en mi casa el tiempo que gustes, es bastante grande además hay varios curtos libres por lo que tu estancia no es problema alguno, dice el peli negro.-

-No quiero ser una molestia, responde la chica apenada.-

-Cómo te dije antes, no serás una molestia. Además tenemos que tratar tus heridas mi hermanita puede ayudarte ya que ella tiene la capacidad sanar cualquier enfermedad o herida, dice Issei.-

-aun así no…

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Issei la interrumpió.

-Lo vuelvo a repetir, no serás una molestia. Además no puedo dejarte en este lugar en el estado en que te encuentras, puedes encontrarte con una criatura más peligrosa que esos lobos por lo que no aceptare un no como respuesta, dijo Issei.-

-De acuerdo, responde ella.-

-Bueno dejemos eso de lado me presento ya que aún no te he dicho mi nombre, soy Issei Hyoudou, dijo el peli negro.-

-Es cierto yo tampoco te he dicho mi nombre, me llamo Saori Nivalen, como te dije antes soy una elfa, responde la ahora nombrada Saori.-

-Te queda bien ese nombre, es hermoso igual que tú, dice Issei sonriendo logrando sonrojar a la elfa.-

-Puedo preguntarte algo, dice Saori tratando de esconder su sonrojo.-

-Claro-

-Que es esa armadura, por lo que puedo ver no es una ordinaria por el diseño y aunque no se mucho de magia puedo sentir el aura que irradia, pregunta la elfa curiosa.-

-Esta armadura es el balance breaker de mi boosted gear, donde reside el leyendario dragón emperador rojo, responde Issei.-

-Eres un usuario de sacred gear, pregunta una vez más Saori.-

-Así es, pero es mejor que nos vallamos ya que mis compañeros están esperando. Después de que te recuperes responderé todas tus preguntas sobre la sacred gear, responde el peli negro.-

-De acuerdo ya que tengo mucha curiosidad sobre esos obje…-

No pudo terminar ya que se desmayó por el agotamiento, pero no logro llegar al suelo ya que Issei la tomo en brazos al estilo princesa.

-Lo sabía ya había sobrepasado su límite, tiene suerte de que la haya encontrado. Bueno creo que es mejor regresar con los demás, aunque sé que Rey me va a reprochar el que la lleve a casa, dice Issei-

Desplego sus alas y retomo el vuelo en dirección donde lo esperaban los demás a velocidad moderada ya que no iba solo, luego de unos minutos de viaje llego donde lo esperaban los demás una vez descendió desactivo el balance y con cuidado recostó a la elfa en el suelo.

Todos miraban con curiosidad la chica que estaba en brazos de Issei.

-Asia podrías curarla por favor, la verdad es que se encuentra bastante lastimada, dice el peli negro.-

-Hai-

Fue la respuesta de la pequeña rubia, se acerca a la elfa en segundos una energía verde cubrió a la inconsciente chica y poco a poco sus heridas sanaban.

-Issei acaso de ella era la energía que sentiste antes, pregunta Yuuma curiosa-

-En realidad no, una vez llegue a la fuente de la energía que es esta espada, hay fue que todos se dieron cuenta de la espada en su mano. Cuando regresaba en el camino vi una manada bastante numerosa de lobos y me detuve a mirar un poco, observe que perseguían algo, no di mucha importancia ya que pensé que podría ser otro animal del bosque pero cuando iba a retomar el vuelo escuche los gritos de lucha por lo que baje y fui a ver y me encontré que ella se enfrentaba a los lobo desde hace ya un tiempo y en un descuido de estos logro escapar pero ellos la siguieron hasta alcanzarla, cuando la encontré ya estaba por ser devorada por lo que intervine dejando inconsciente a unos y ahuyentando a los otros, luego hable un momento con ella pero termino desmayándose por el agotamiento, termina de contar lo sucedido Issei.-

-Valla esa chica tuvo suerte que la encontraras en tu camino de regreso, dijo satooji.-

Todos tenían el mismo pensamiento.

-así es yo pensé lo mismo tuvo suerte, dice Issei.-

-Esa espada me permitirías verla un poco Hyoudou_san, pregunta Kiba.-

-La verdad no sé si sea buena idea, ya que al tomarla este símbolo, mostrando el dibujo en el dorso de su mano, escuche una voz en mi cabeza y dijo que este dibujo era el sello del contrato entre los dos por lo que pienso que me ha aceptado como su portador por lo que no sé cómo reaccione al ser tomada por alguien que no sea yo, responde Issei.-

-Entiendo, pero aun así asumiré el riesgo. La verdad es que tengo curiosidad de esa espada, responde Kiba.

-Por mí, no hay problema. Pero que conste que te advertí, dijo Issei.

El peli negro extiende su brazo para que el caballero Gremory tome el mango de la espada…

-Parece que no pasa nada, dice Kiba.-

Al terminar de decir eso, la espada se cubre de un aura violeta oscuro haciendo sentir un gran ardor al rubio en su mano obligando a que soltara la espada, al mirar su mano pudo ver que esta estaba quemada por el aura de la espada.

-Je por lo visto si es cierto que la espada solo te acepta a ti empuñarla, dice Kiba con una sonrisa forzada.-

El peli negro toma la espada del suelo y se acerca donde esta Asia curando a la elfo.

-Tu sacred gear puede curar sus heridas pero el agotamiento aun permanecerá, despertara luego de descansar unas horas, dice Issei al lado de la pequeña rubia.-

-Issei donde dejaras a esa chica, pregunta Yuuma.-

-la llevare a casa por supuesto, responde el peli negro.-

La morena no dice nada solo le mira fijamente.

-Que, pregunta Issei.-

-Nada, responde Rey mirando a otro lado clara mente enojada.-

-ya termine de curar sus heridas, dice Asia.-

Luego de que la elfo fuera curada total mente por la ex monja Issei toma una vez más a la chica en brazos al estilo princesa, se despiden de satooji y el grupo incluida Tiamat se tele transportan una vez más salón del club.

Al llegar todos se van a sus respectivas casas a descansar, Issei, Yuuma y Asia llegaron a la residencia Hyoudou con las que serán las dos nuevas inquilinas de esta, la reina dragón Tiamat y la elfo Saori Nivalen a quien Issei llevo a una de las habitaciones libre para que estuviera más cómoda. Red y Ophis se encontraban en sus cuartos durmiendo bueno al menos red ya que Ophis como todo gamer que se respete aún se encuentra jugando. El peli negro le contó lo sucedido el bosque a Belzard y Elsha que al principio estaba molesta al ver a la chica en brazos de Issei pero después de escuchar la historia se calmó, aunque estaba impresionada al saber que la otra chica era Tiamat al igual que Belzard. Luego todos se fueron a sus cuartos a dormir para iniciar a la mañana siguiente otro día de monotonía.

Luego de una noche de descanso el peli negro se despertó, para iniciar un día más de monotonía, se despertó antes que sonara el despertado pero por alguna razón sentía su cuerpo más pesado que de costumbre como si tuviera algo sobre él, algo suave y tibio. El despertador cumpliendo su trabajo a las 5:30 AM suena a lo q las chicas para mala suerte del peli negro se despertaron.

-Buenos días Issei, dicen las dos chicas aun adormiladas-

-Bu…buenos días chicas, responde el peli negro algo nervioso ya que ninguna de ellas dormía sobre su pecho por lo que temía por su seguridad por la reacción d estas al ver que o quien dormía sobre el-

-Pasa algo, pregunto Yuuma-

-La verdad si, siento un peso sobre si como si algo o alguien estuviera encima de mí responde el peli negro.-

Tanto la rubia como la morena estaban extrañadas por lo que dijo Issei, pero al mirar al torso de este se percataron de un bulto como si algo más además de Issei estuviera debajo de la cobija. Ambas tomaron la cobija tirándola al suelo para ver quién o que se había colado en la habitación, lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos a todos pero más a las chicas. El ambiente se volvió pesado por el gran instinto asesino que lleno la habitación, despertando a quien dormía sobre el peli negro usando su pecho como almohada.

Una chica muy hermosa de unos 16 años que vestía solo su ropa interior color negro y encaje violeta, cabello negro largo, rostro con facciones finas y delicadas, ojos color violeta, piel blanca sin llegar a ser pálida, pechos copa C, cintura pequeña, trasero firme y redondo piernas largas y bien torneadas, su estatura es de alrededor de 1,60m. Dormía sobre el pecho del peli negro abrazándolo como si fuese un muñeco de felpa, esta al ver a Issei despierto y mirándola sonríe aplicando más fuerza en su abrazo acerca su rostro al del sorprendido Issei besándolo en los labios encendiendo aún más los celos de las chicas aumentando su instinto asesino.

-Buenos días amado mío, saluda la chica sonriendo ignorando las miradas de muerte que le daban la rubia y la morena.-

-Issei, te exijo que digas inmediatamente quien es ella, dice Yuuma con voz espectral.-

-Cómo quieres que te diga si no lo sé, responde el peli negro.-

-Tan rápido te has olvidado de mí, eso me hiere amado mío, dice la chica separándose de Issei colocando su mano sobre su pecho en señal de dolor.-

-Nos conocemos de alguna parte? pregunta Issei.-

-acaso no recuerdas que nos reunimos ayer en la cueva de aquel bosque, responde la chica.-

El peli negro trata de recordar, luego de unos instantes sus ojos se abre de sorpresa al recordar quien puede ser.

-Quieres decir es que tú eres aquella espada que tome ayer de la cueva, dice Issei incrédulo sorprendiendo aún más a las chicas haciendo que estas se olvidaran de su enojo.-

-A si es amado mío, permíteme presentarme debidamente, mi nombre es Restia Ashdoll soy un espirito espada o arma espiritual. Aunque esta es mi forma original ya que mi apariencia de espada es para brindar apoyo a mi contratista, responde la ahora nombrada Restia.-

Issei al igual que la rubia y la morena estaban más que sorprendidos por tal declaración, un espíritu espada. Acaso existe algo así, pero parece no mentir ya que ella asegura ser una.

-Bueno la primera vez que me hablaste me percate que no eras una espada ordinaria, pero siendo sincero esto es algo que no me esperaba, dice Issei.-

-Eso se debe a que la mayoría de los de mi especie han desaparecido o muerto, soy una de las pocas o quizás única que queda, dijo Restia triste.-

-Entiendo, me puedes decir a que se debe tu forma humana, pensé que eras una espada, pregunta Issei.-

-Los espíritus nos reguilamos por categorías alta, media y baja. Yo soy un espirito del nivel más alto no solo por mi poder sino porque los de esta categoría nos diferenciamos el tener una forma humana, responde Restia.-

-Comprendo, pero que paso con tus semejantes? Pregunta una vez más el peli negro.

-Hace ciento de años, los de mi especie convivíamos con los humanos sirviendo a estos. Pero con el paso de los años los humanos que nacían el poder y características que le permitiese realizar un contrato con los de mi especie eran cada vez menores así hasta que ya no había nadie, algunos espíritus murieron otros desaparecieron mi último contratista me sello en aquella cueva con la esperanza de que algún día apareciera alguien con el que pudiera realizar un nuevo contrato.-

-Pero en toda la historia de la humanidad ha habido una gran cantidad de humanos capaces de usar magia, acaso ellos no podían realizar contratos con espíritus, dijo Issei.-

-Para realizar un contrato no solo es necesario que el contratista pueda usar magia, nosotros los espíritus buscamos ciertos aspectos en nuestros contratistas, algunos que tenga altos niveles de poder mágico, otros que sea de corazón puro, cosas así, responde Restia.

-Para alguien que quiera ser tu contratista que requisitos debe cumplir, pregunto Elsha curiosa que al igual que la morena han escuchado atentas toda la conversación.-

-Altos nivel de poder mágico, ser de corazón noble, con una sonrisa pícara, además de ser lindo, responde el espíritu besando una vez más al peli negro encendiendo los celos de las dos chicas.-

-Comprendo, siendo sincero pensé que te tomaría más tiempo el despertar completamente, dijo Issei.-

-Pensaba lo mismo, pero el tiempo que pase con tigo en mi forma de espada pude recuperar poder suficiente para acceder a mi forma humana y dormir con tigo para así recupera mi poder más rápido, pero me sorprendí que por más poder que tomaba de ti no te afectaba en lo más mínimo es como si fueras una fuente infinita de este, una sola noche fue suficiente para recuperarme por completo, eres humano en realidad, responde/pregunta la chica espíritu.-

-Siendo sincero lo era, pero debido a ciertos acontecimiento renací como un dragón o dragón humanoide, de ahí mis altos niveles de poder mágico. De momento no podemos seguir hablando ya que se está haciendo tarde para ir a la academia al regresar seguimos con la conversación, dijo Issei.-

Así los tres se fueron al baño a ducharse a lo cual Restia se les unió argumentando que al ser el espíritu contratado de Issei tiene que estar cerca de él, además que han pasado cientos de años desde la última vez que pudo asearse y que el baño era lo suficiente mente grande para que pudieran bañarse todos sin problema, después de una larga discusión de más de 10 minutos los cuatro se bañaron juntos para felicidad de la espíritu que todo el tiempo estuvo muy pegadita a Issei para incomodidad de este y enojo de las chicas.

Después de que todos bajaron al comedor a desayunar en el cual se encontraban ya Asia, Ravel y Belzard. Issei, Yuuma y Elsha con el uniforme de la academia y Restia con un vestido de una sola pieza de color violeta oscuro y bordados negro, zapatillas con tacón no muy alto de color negro con su cabello suelto adornado con una moña de color negro del lado izquierdo de su cabeza. El desayuno no fue menos problemático ya que Restia tomo la silla que estaba junto a Issei, Elsha y Yuuma le daban miradas de muerte, Belzard, Asia y Ravel la miraban con curiosidad queriendo saber quién era la chica.

-Ne, Issei onii-san, dijo la rubia menor llamando la atención de su hermano adoptivo.-

-Sí, dime Asia, responde le peli negro.-

-Quien es la chica que está a tu lado, pregunta la ex monja curiosa.-

-Cierto, no les eh presentado a la nueva residente de la casa, ella es Restia Ashdoll mi…-

El peli negro no pudo terminar de hablar al ser interrumpido.

-Soy su novia, dice la espíritu sonriendo.-

-COMO QUE SU NOVIA ESPIRITU APROVECHADA, estallaron Yuuma y Elsha.-

El resto a excepción de Restia que aun sonreía al ver su broma salir de maravilla, tenían unas góticas detrás de la cabeza al estilo anime por la reacción de las chicas, aunque la pequeña fénix también se sentía algo molesta por el comentario de la chica, pero luego caen en cuenta "espíritu".

-Oye Issei, como es eso de espíritu, pregunta Belzard desconcertado.-

-Bueno se acuerdan de la espada que traje ayer cierto, la rubia y el moreno asienten, bueno es ella. La forma en que se encuentra ahora es su apariencia original ya que su forma de espada es para brindar apoyo a su contratista o portador, responde Issei.-

Asia y Belzard estaban más que sorprendidos ya que nunca antes habían oído o visto nada igual, mientras que la pequeña fénix no entendía de que espada estaban hablando.

-Lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a repetir, eres alguien que siempre sabe cómo impresionar a las persona, dice Belzard sonriendo.-

Los tres continuaron con su desayuno ignorando la discusión entre las otras tres chicas que aún le reclamaban a Restia el que se autonombrara novia de Issei, el peli negro luego de lograr calmarlas y terminaran su comer partieron a la academia.

Luego de terminar de desayunar y alistar el almuerzo y dejar para el resto de residentes de la casa, los cuatro partieron a la academia.

Al llegar a la entrada de la academia los cuatro vieron a la heredera Sitri y su reina hablar con dos personas que cubrían sus cuerpos con capuchas, no le dieron mucha importancia y siguieron su camino a sus respectivas clases, aunque Issei, Yuuma, Elsha, Ravel y Belzard pudieron percibir el aura sacra que en aquellos encapuchados, Asia sintió un escalofrió e incomodidad por la presencia de esas persona.-

Las clases transcurrieron sin mayor novedad hasta la hora del almuerzo, como era costumbre los el grupo se sentaba debajo de uno de los arboles a almorzar mientras platicaban cosas triviales, aunque ahora se encontraban hablando sobre los encapuchados que desprendían aura sacra que se encontraban en la mañana hablando con la heredera Sitri.

-Que creen que estuviera hablando la heredera Sitri con los exorcistas esta mañana en la entrada de la academia, pregunto Elsha.-

-exorcistas, dijo Asia confundida-

-así es, las personas con capucha que estaban hablando con la heredera Sona Sitri son exorcista. No sentientes una especie de incomodidad solo por su presencia, responde la fénix.-

-ahora que lo dices cuando los vi, un escalofrió recorrió en mi cuerpo y sentí la necesidad de alejarme de ellos, dijo la ex monja.-

-Eso se debe al aura sacra que es una de las debilidades de los demonios, tu cuerpo reacciono al sentirla advirtiéndote del peligro al estar cerca de esta, responde Issei.-

-Pero es muy raro que vengan exorcistas y más que hablen con un demonio, dice Belzard.-

-lo más probable es que se trate de algún asunto de la iglesia y quieran hablar con los demonios guardianes de esta ciudad y evitar una posible malentendido al pensar que la iglesia mando a exorcistas a matar a algunas de las herederas y desatar una nueva guerra, dice Issei.-

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, si llegan a atacar a alguna de ellas, lo más probable es que estalle una nueva guerra entre facciones, concuerda Yuuma.

-dejando eso de lado, Issei. Porque dejas que ese espíritu actué tan libremente con tigo, pregunto Elsha molesta.-

El peli negro solo suspira por lo celosa que puede llegar a ser la rubia.

-Pensaba que tú y Yuuma se habían dado cuenta, dijo Issei.-

-cuenta de que, pregunta la morena.-

Lo que ninguno del grupo noto era que Restia se encontraba escondida cerca de ellos ya que ella los siguió desde la residencia a la academia sin que la notaran, escuchando toda.

-Que ella se comporta de esa manera por miedo a que la rechace, de que le diga que no la necesito, miedo a estar sola como lo estuvo al ser sellada, de tener el mismo destino que los de su especie, ella actúa de esa manera para tratar de ganarse mi aprecio, lo sé porque yo pase por lo mismo estuve solo los primeros seis años de mi viva. solo deambulando por las calles de esta ciudad sin un lugar donde ir o llamar hogar, hasta el día que casi muero si no fuera porque oka-san llego y me salvo. Desde ese día me comporte de la misma forma de ella, trataba de ganarme el cariño de oka-san y otou-san a como diera lugar para no volver a estar solo, así que entiendo perfectamente a Restia, por lo que quiero borrar ese miedo e inseguridad de ella y hacerla sentir segura de que no volverá a estar sola, responde Issei.

Luego de la respuesta del peli negro todos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, Elsha y Yuuma sentía cierta vergüenza de si misma por su comportamiento al dejarse segar por los celos y no darse cuenta de ellos ya que lo que dijo Issei era cierto. Ver como tus semejantes mueren y solo quedar tu además de esta años sola, lo que tratas de hacer es tratar de ganarte el cariño de alguien más para tratar de alejar ese sentimiento, Ravel al recordar algo de lo dicho por Issei y le surgen una duda que quiere aclarar.

-Issei-sama usted dijo que estuvo solo los primeros seis años de su viva, hasta que Sophia-sama lo salvo de morir, eso quiere decir que usted es..-

El peli negro la interrumpió ya que sabía lo quería preguntar.

-Sí, soy adoptado oka-san y otou-san no son mis padres biológicos, ellos me adoptaron después de salvarme la vida cuando tenía seis años, (aunque después de lo ocurrido en ese entonces se puede decir que si lo son) además que te dije del sama. Responde/dice Issei.-

(N/A: así es señoras y señores Sophia Hyoudou es el nombre humano que le daré a Ophis en cuanto a Red será Alexander Hyoudou.)

Restia que se mantenía escondida escuchando toda la conversación estaba llorando luego de escuchar lo dicho por el peli negro, sus emociones eran un caos, pero si era claro se encontraba feliz, feliz de que su contratista no la iba a dejar sola. Que la entiende sus miedos y la ayudaría a supéralos, la sinceridad con lo que lo dijo eran prueba de ello por lo que sabía que él no se aprovecharía de ella, no era necesario escuchar mas ya no tenía por qué temer así que decidió regresar a la residencia Hyoudou a descansar ya no tenía por qué fingir para ser aceptada ahora se mostraría a Issei tal y como es, aunque no es que tenga que cambiar mucho su actitud, bueno quizás ser un poco más agresiva a la hora de acercarse al peli negro.

Al terminar la hora del almuerzo el grupo regreso a sus respectivas clases las cuales transcurrieron normal mente hasta la hora de la salida todos a excepción de Asia regresaron a la residencia.

Al llegar a la residencia pudieron ver a cuatro de los residentes que quedaron en está hablando en la sala de estar mientras comían unos bocadillos acompañados con te, bueno tres ya que una se encontraba… desmayada mientras los otros seguían conversando.

-Yare yare, que le paso a Tiamat para que se desmayara, fue la sorpresa de saber quiénes son en realidad tou-san y ka-san, dice Issei-

-Bienvenido a casa sochi, Tiamat no se desmayó al darse cuenta quienes éramos en realidad, pero si se sorprendió mucho, lo que la hiso desmayar fue que pregunto qué relación teníamos con tigo, al responder que eras nuestro hijo no pudo con la sorpresa y se desmayó, responde Ophis para luego tomar un poco de té.-

-Entiendo, cuando despierte comenzaran las mil y un preguntas, dijo Issei con pereza.-

-Hahaha lo más seguro es que al saber que eres nuestro hijo quiera ser tu pareja para tener crías fuerte, dijo Red tratando de molestar a su hijo y de paso a sus novias lo cual función de mil maravillas.-

"Issei" dicen las dos chicas con voz espectral mientras eran rodeadas por un aura oscura sin contar que su cabello ocultaba sus ojos dándoles un aspecto más aterrador que incomodo al peli negro incluso Belzard y Ravel dieron unas pasos atrás para no quedar en medio de fuego cruzado.

-tou-san deja de decir idioteces, por cierto cómo te sientes Saori, dijo Issei tratando de cambiar el tema y salvar su integridad física-

-Mejor, al ser sanadas mis heridas y poder descansar adecuadamente he recuperado todas mis fuerzas, responde la elfa.-

-Es bueno escuchar eso, dice Issei sonriendo sonrojando a la chica al ver que se preocupaba por ella.-

La rubia y la morena al percatarse de la reacción de la chica la miraron detenidamente pero no dijeron nada de momento.

-Por cierto donde esta Restia? Pregunta el peli negro al no ver a la chica espíritu.-

"Amado mío" eso fue lo que se escuchó para luego ver a Issei ser tacleado por un borrón negro tirándolo al piso.

Yuma y Elsha no necesitaron pensar mucho quien podría ser ya que solo hay una persona que llama de esa forma a Issei, pero lo que si les sorprendió a todos los presentes era el par de alas negras en la espalda de la chica son iguales a las de un ángel caído.

-Mouuu, tardaste mucho en regresar amado mío, no te permito que te alejes de mi tanto tiempo, dijo Restia abrazando afectuosamente a Issei.-

-lo siento Restia, pero estaba en la academia y siempre llego a esta hora luego de salir de clases, tienes alas? Son iguales a las de un ángel caído, responde/pregunta/dice Issei.-

-Si tengo alas, es otra característica que me diferencia de los demás de mi especie como espíritu de alto rango, no solo mi forma humana y nivel de poder sino también el hecho de poseer alas, podría decirse que el color de mis alas se debe a que soy un espíritu oscuro, es decir que mi magia es de elemento oscuridad, creo que eso no lo dije antes pero ya lo sabes, responde la chica espíritu.-

-Yare yare, eso es una sorpresa, pero no importa. Bueno es mejor que nos levantemos del piso, dice Issei.-

Al levantase Restia seguía abrazando a él peli negro, más bien tiene el brazo de Issei entre sus pechos, Yuuma y Elsha al ver lo esto una de sus cejas tiene un ligero tic.

-Bueno con te decía Restia, siempre llego a casa a esta hora luego de la academia ya que las clases terminar hasta hace poco, por lo que te pido disculpa si te sentiste sola, dice Issei tratando de ocultar su incomodidad.

-Te perdono con una condición, dice la chica espíritu.-

-Cual, pregunta el peli negro.-

Restia sonríe de manera picara.

-Que me des un beso-

Varios de los presentes se sorprenden por la petición, por su parte la rubia y la morena estaban más que molestas por la actitud de la chica por lo que estallaron en celos.

-NO TE PASES DE LANZA ESPIRITU APROVECHADA, gritaron las dos chicas.-

Extrañamente la pequeña fénix y la elfo, también se sentían molestas por lo cerca que estaba la chica de Issei, pero pudieron controlarse.

Red veía la escena con una sonrisa ya que le hacía mucha gracia, realmente le agradaba en cierta forma la actitud de la chica.

-Restia Ashdoll, no crees que estas muy cerca de Issei, dice la morena con un tic en una de sus cejas.-

-NO, amado mío ha estado mucho tiempo lejos de mí, responde la chica espíritu.-

En eso Tiamat comienza a despertar, mientras se sostiene la cabeza en señal de dolor, mira a su alrededor y ve que todos la observan, en eso su vista se enfoca en el peli negro se levanta de su asiento y lo toma de los hombros.

-TÚ, porque no me dijiste que eras hijo de Ophis Ouroboros y el Gran Rojo, exigió la reina dragón.-

Los que sabían la verdad sobre Issei tenían unas góticas estilo anime detrás de sus cabezas por la reacción de la reina dragón, la pequeña fénix estaba en shock por esa información mientras Saori no entendía por qué Tiamat estaba tan exaltada.

-Porque en ningún momento me preguntaste quienes eran mis padres, además eso es algo que no puedo andar diciendo a los cuatro vientos, solo unas pocas personas saben la verdad sobre mí y tampoco es para tanto, responde/dice Issei.-

-COMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO! ERES UN DIOS DRAGÓN, EL TERCER DIOS DRAGÓN HIJO DE LOS DOS SERES MAS FUERTES DEL MUNDO Y ME DICES QUE NO ES PARA TANTO, grito Tiamat.

-Ehhh! Como es eso que Issei es un dios dragón, pregunta Saori desconcertada.-

El peli negro al ver lo complicado que se estaba volviendo la situación vio que lo mejor era contar su secreto.

-Bueno viendo que no hay opción, lo mejor es decirles y terminar con esta incomodo momento, pero primero hay que esperar que Ravel se recupere de su shock porque no pienso contar dos veces la historia, dijo Issei.-

Luego de unos minutos Ravel se recuperó y miraba a Issei esperando una respuesta.

-Bien sé que quieres que te aclare eso de que soy hijo de los dos seres más fuerte del mundo, pero antes no quiero que nadie me interrumpa mientras estoy contado la historia, todo comenzó hace once años en esta ciudad…-

El peli negro les conto que original mente era humano, su primer encuentro con lo sobrenatural en el cual casi pierde la vida, el cómo fue salvado por Ophis, su renacimiento como un dios dragón con un nuevo cuerpo hecho por la carne y sangre de el gran rojo y los poderes de ambo seres, su entrenamiento para poder controlar tanto el poder de Ddraig, el suyo propio al igual que el heredado por sus padres. De igual forme les dijo de la espada obsequiada por sus padres la espada Crimson Queen (Reina carmesí), lo sucedido desde su regreso al mundo human, conto toda su vida hasta el día de hoy, lo cual le tomo varios minutos.

Decir que los que no sabían del pasado de Issei estaban sorprendidos por la historia era quedarse corto, estaban en shock queriendo creer que todo lo que pasaba en ese momento era un sueño más que increíble.

-Bueno y esa es la verdad soy hijo de los dos dioses dragón, los seres más fuerte del mundo lo cual me hace a mí un tercer dios dando origen a una trinidad, no debo decirles que esto no debe saberlo nadie más de los aquí presentes. Por lo que les pido a todos, en especial a ti Ravel que no le digas de esto a nadie, ni siquiera tu rey demonio o familia, esto es algo de lo que ninguna facción debe saber, no por ahora, dice Issei serio.-

La pequeña fénix al ver la seriedad en el rostro del peli negro asiente en respuesta, además que es consciente de lo que pasaría si se llegase a saber el origen de Issei.

-Valla no me esperaba que mi contratista fuera un dios, pero eso no me importa ya que eres inmortal estaremos juntos para siempre, dice Restia sentada en el regazo de Issei desde que este inicio con su historia abrazándolo para molestia de las chicas en especial rubia y la morena.-

-Bueno siendo tu padre el dios dragón del apocalipsis, eso te daría a ti el título de "príncipe del apocalipsis", dice Saori atrayendo la atención de todos incluso la de Ophis y Red.-

-Yare yare, este es el primer título que me da alguien al saber mi origen, aunque no sé, quizás en cierta forma puede decirse que sí, dice/responde Issei.-

Así se mantuvieron hablando un par de minutos más para aclarar cualquier duda.

-Bueno ya todo aclarado, lo mejor será preparar la cena la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre, dice Issei levantándose del sofá dirigiéndose a la cocina siendo seguido por Elsha y Yuuma.-

Al estar lista la cena todos se encontraban comiendo en el comedor ya que era lo suficiente mente grande para todos y aún quedan varios asientos libres, luego de terminar la cena retomaron la discusión sobre la presencia de los exorcistas que vieron en la mañana hablando con la heredera Sitri por varios minutos.

-Bueno será mejor que vallamos a dormir, no sé porque pero siento que el día de mañana será muy problemático, además que estoy algo agotado por lo quiero descansar, dice Issei.-

Al día siguiente como dijo Issei el día empezó con muchos problemas, ya que mientras desayunaban Asia les comentaba lo sucedido ayer y que hoy Rias negociaría con los exorcistas sobre su estadía en su territorio, por lo que le pedía a Issei que por favor la acompañara en la negociación ya que tenía mucho miedo solo por la presencia de esas personas.

Ya en el salón del club se encontraban el grupo Gremory reunido, en los sofás del se encontraban sentados los exorcistas invitados de nombre Xenovia la chica de pelo azul y mechón verde e Irina Shidou la chica de pelo castaño el apellido de la chica le llamo mucho la atención ya que era igual al de un amigo que le regalaba comida y jugaba de niño cuando era huérfano, la heredera Gremory y Himejima-san. Los demás miembros se encontraban sentados en las esquinas de la sala escuchando la conversación junto a Asia se encontraba Issei, Belzard, Yuuma, Elsha y Ravel. Kiba el caballero Gremory mira a las exorcistas en especial las espadas con odio.

-Valla no esperaba que los demonios de esta ciudad tuvieran relación con los ángeles caídos, dijo Xenovia mirando a la morena de forma hostil y ella le sostenía la mirada.-

La forma en que la exorcista veía a Yuuma empezaba a molestar al peli negro, lo cual Rias noto y decidió intervenir antes que la situación pasara a mayores defendiendo a la morena lo cual sorprendió a Issei y a la misma Yuuma.

-No tenemos ninguna clase de relación con los ángeles caídos, ella no está relacionada con Grigori en ningún aspecto, de no ser así no dejaría que estuviera en mi territorio, responde la heredera Gremory.-

La peli azul no objeto nada en contra y dejo de mirar a la morena y pasaron a discutir sobre lo que habían venido.

-Reciente mente se robaron una de las espadas excalibur que fueron guardadas por la iglesia católica, con sede en el vaticano, la iglesia protestante y la iglesia ortodoxa oriental, dice la exorcista de pelo azul y mechón verde.-

(¿Un fragmento de excalibur fue robado? Cierto la religión cristiana tiene varias ramas, católica, protestante y ortodoxa, aunque me sorprende que ese fragmento haya sido robado ya que esas espadas son la herramienta de la iglesia en su lucha contra los demonios y caídos, pensó Issei.)

Asia tenía el mismo pensamiento, pero no tiene mucho conocimiento sobre las espadas sacras.

-La excalibur en si no existe, dice Rias.-

Al notar la cara de no entender de la pequeña rubia.-

-Lo siento pero uno de mis siervos se convirtió recientemente en demonio, así que ¿podemos continuar la conversación mientras explicamos sobre las excalibur? Dice/pregunta la peli roja-

La exorcista castaña asiente en respuesta.

-La excalibur se rompió en la guerra hace mucho tiempo,

-ahora se ve así, dice la exorcista peli azul con mechón verde

Toma su espada que se encuentra envuelta en tela y la muestra, su aspecto era el de una espada larga.

El peli negro sintió que lo toma de la manga d su camisa, ese alguien es Asia podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba al momento de ver la espada sacra.

-La excalibur se rompió en la guerra hace muchos años, estos fragmentos se recogieron y con ellos se forjaron siete espadas, responde la exorcista castaña.-

-la excalibur que tengo es "destrucción". Es una de las siete que fue creada a partir de los fragmentos y está en posesión de la iglesia católica, dice la exorcista peli azul.-

Luego aparta la espada y nuevamente la envuelve en la tela, al ver detenida mete se puede ver unos símbolos en esta. Como si fueran una especie de sello para retener el aura sacra de esta, luego Irina toma algo parecido a una cuerda larga. La cuerda se movía como si tuviera vida propia, luego ante la mirada de todos se convirtió en una Katana.

-La mía es "excalibur mimic" puede cambiar de forma según mi voluntad, así que es realmente útil para llevar a cualquier parte, al igual que estas, cada excalibur tiene una capacidad única, esta está en posesión de la iglesia protestante, finalizo la castaña.-

-Irina… no hay razón para decirle a estos demonios las habilidades de las excalibur, ¿verdad? Dice/pregunta la peli azul.-

-Pero Xenovia. Incluso si son demonios, tenemos que formar tenemos que formar una relación de confianza con ellos en esta situación. Además, aunque la capacidad de mi espada se revele no voy a caer ante todos los demonios de aquí.-

La castaña lo dijo con mucha confianza.

(Yare yare, parece que Kiba-san tiene un gran odio por esas espadas, su expresión muestras que en cualquier momento saltara contra las exorcistas, solo espero se controle y no haga nada estúpido ya que de lo contrario se desataría el infierno en esta sala, pensó Issei mientras mira al rubio.)

-Así que con respecto al robo de las excaliburs ¿Qué tiene que ver con este país situado al este del mundo? Dice/pregunta la peli roja.-

-La iglesia católica estaba en posesión de dos de las excalibus, entre ella la mía. La iglesia protestante también tenía dos. En la iglesia ortodoxa también había dos, una de ellas se perdió en la anterior guerra entre las tres facciones. Una excalibur fue robada de cada iglesia. Los que la robaron escaparon a Japón, y las trajeron a esta ciudad, responde la peli azul.-

A la respuesta dada la heredera deja escapar un sonoro suspiro.

-Parece que mi territorio está lleno de incidentes. ¿Quiénes son los que robaron las espadas?-

-los que las robaron fueron los Grigori, responde una vez más la peli azul-

Eso sí que fue una sorpresa para la peli roja, de igual forma sorprendió a Yuuma.

-Sabemos que uno de los principales culpables del robo, es uno de los líderes de Grigori, Kokadiel, dice la castaña.-

-Kokadiel, unos de los líderes de los ángeles caídos, sobreviviente de las antiguas guerras… nunca espere oír el nombre de un ángel caído que aparece en la biblia, dice la peli roja sorprendida.-

(Ya entiendo ahora todo encaja, lo que planea Kokadiel al robar las espadas es que la iglesia enviara a sus exorcista a los territorio enemigos pero hay algo más detrás de esto. Quizás eso es lo que debe estar investigando Azazel pensó el peli negro.)

-Enviamos sacerdotes y exorcistas a esta ciudad en secreto, pero seguían muriendo, dice la peli azul lo dijo seriamente.-

(Valla entonces este asunto tiene que ser muy serio para la iglesia, aunque no creo que estas chicas tengan el nivel necesario para hacer frente a un veterano de guerra como lo es Kokadiel, piensa Issei)

-Nuestra solicitud… No, nuestra meta es que ningún demonio se intervenga entre nuestra batalla y los ángeles caídos por las excalibur. En otras palabras hemos venido a decirles que no interfieran en este incidente, dijo Xenovia.-

-Esa forma de hablar, ¿es restricción? ¿estás pensando que podíamos colaborar con los ángeles caídos? El que nos asociemos con ellos para hacer algo con las excalibur, pregunta/dice la peli roja molesta por las palabras de la exorcista.-

-La sede piensa que tal vez. No sería imposible, responde la peli azul.-

-Vienen a mi territorio, me dicen lo que quieren y tratan de restringirme para que no intervenga ni interfiera ante la presencia de un líder de los ángeles caídos, dice molesta la heredera Gremory.-

-los altos mandos no se fían de los demonios o ángeles caídos, se nos ordenó que "si las espadas sagradas se alejan del lado de dios, entonces los demonios estarían felices ¿no?" los ángeles caídos también se beneficiarían de ello. Por estas razones no sería raro para ello el aliarse. Es por eso que les estamos dando una advertencia, si forman una alianza con el ángel caído Kokadiel entonces vamos a eliminarlos a todos, incluso si usted es la hermana menor del rey demonio, por nuestro jefe, dijo la peli azul sin importarle la mirada de la peli roja.-

-Si sabes que soy la hermana del rey demonio, significa que tienes varias conexiones entre los altos mandos de la iglesia. Pero te dire, no voy formar una alianza con los ángeles caídos. Nunca, en nombre de la casa Gremory, ¡no voy hacer algo que manche el nombre de nuestro rey demonio! Responde Rias.-

Xenovia rie ante esta respuesta.

-Fufufu. Con escuchar eso vasta, tenía que advertirles que Kokadiel se esconde en esta ciudad junto con tres excalibur. Si algo llega a suceder, yo sería odiada por el pelotón en la sede de la iglesia. Bueno, no vamos a pedir cooperación, si llegaran a formar una alianza temporal con el lado de dios, eso afectaría el equilibrio entre las tres facciones. Sobre todo si es la hermana de un Maou.-

Al escuchar las palabras de la peli azul, la peli roja cambia su expresión mientras recupera el aliento.

-¿Dónde está la persona, que la iglesia ortodoxa envió? Pregunta Rias.-

-Tienen a esa persona en espera por si acaso, están planeando defender la última excalibur si Irina y yo fallamos-

-¿así que ustedes dos? ¿Van a recuperar las excalibur robadas por uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos, solo las dos? Que imprudentes. ¿Tratan de morir? Dice la peli roja sorprendida.-

Ante lo dicho por Rias las exorcista castaña responde.

-si-

-Pienso igual que Irina, pero si es posible, prefiero no morir, dice la peli azul.-

-¿Así que vinieron a Japón dispuestas a morir? La creencia en sus enseñanzas, es extrema como siempre, dijo la peli roja.-

-No hables mal de nuestras creencias Rias Gremory, ¿verdad Xenovia?, dice/pregunta Irina.-

-Cierto, la iglesia también decidió que sería mejor destruir todas las excalibur, que dejarlas en manos de los caídos. Nuestro objetivo es al menos conseguir alejar las excalibur de los ángeles caídos. Para logar eso, está bien para nosotras morir. La única manera de luchar contra las excalibur es con otra excalibur, dijo la peli azul.-

(Yare yare, me pregunto si parte del entrenamiento al que la iglesia somete a sus creyentes incluye lavado de cerebro, porque lo que acaba de decir esta chica es muestra de una fe extrema, piensa Issei aunque varios de los presentes tenían el mismo pensamiento.)

(N/A: pido disculpa si llego a ofender a algún creyente de la religión católica, cristiana o cualquier otra. No fue mi intención en ningún momento solo quise agregar algo de humor.)

-¿Creen tener alguna posibilidad solo ustedes dos? Pregunta Rias.-

-Bueno, no vamos a morir en vano, responde la peli azul sin temor a la pregunta.-

-Pareces segura, ¿cuentas con algún arma secreta? Dice/pregunta la peli roja.-

-Puede ser, lo dejo a tu imaginación, responde Xenovia.-

-…-

-…-

Luego de eso la conversación se detuvo y ambas se miraban entre ellas, luego las dos exorcistas se miran entre si y se levantas de sus asientos para marcharse.

-Entonces vamos a despedirnos por ahora, vamos Irina, dijo la peli azul.-

-¿Así que no van a beberse él té? Puedo preparar algo de comer para ustedes, dice la peli roja.-

-Yo no lo necesito, responde Xenovia.-

-lo ciento. Nos vemos, se disculpa la castaña.

Pero antes de salir ambas se detienen y miran una misma dirección "Asia".

-Cuando te vi pensé que eras tú, ¿**tú** eres la "bruja" Asia Argento? No esperaba encontrarte en un lugar como este, dijo la peli azul.-

El cuerpo de Asia se estremeció cuando fue llamada bruja, esa palabra es algo doloroso para ella, Irina pareció notarlo también.

-¿Eres la rumorada bruja? ¿la primera doncella santa? Se le dice que tiene el poder que también puede curar a demonios y ángeles caídos, ¿verdad? Eh oído te enviaron a algún lugar después de ser exilada, pero nunca pensé que te convertirías en un demonio, dijo la castaña.-

-Mmm… yo…

La pequeña rubia no sabía cómo reaccionar a las exorcistas.

-Está bien, no voy a decirle nada a los altos mandos lo que vi aquí, así que puedes estar tranquila. Las personas que estaban alrededor de "doncella santa, Asia" estarían sorprendidas también, dijo la castaña-

-….-

La ex monja estaba perpleja ante las palabras dichas por Irina.

-pero para convertirse en un demonio. a la que llamaban "doncella santa", cayó al lugar más bajo que pudo. ¿Todavía crees en nuestro dios? Dice/pregunta Xenovia.-

-Xenovia, no hay manera de que ella, que se convirtió en un demonio, aun crea en dios, dice Irina con asombro por la pregunta hecha por la peli azul.

-No, puedo oler su "creencia" de ella, puede ser que sea una forma abstracta de decirlo. Pero soy sensible a estas cosas, hay personas que traicionan sus creencias y todavía tienen la culpa en su interior, ya que no pueden olvidad las enseñanzas. Puedo sentir algo similar procedente de ella, dijo Xenovia.-

-¿eso es cierto? Asia-san, ¿todavía crees en dios aunque te hayas convertido en demonio? Pregunta Irina viendo a la rubia con una mirada que mostraba mucho interés.

La expresión de la ex monja rubia paso de miedo a una de tristeza.

-…no puedo dejarlo de lado, yo eh creído en el durante toda mi vida…-

Al escuchar eso, Xenovia toma su espada de la tela y apunta con esta a Asia.

-¿es así? Entonces deberías ser cortada en este mismo instante. Si es ahora, puedo cortarte en el nombre de dios. Incluso si tienes pecados, nuestro dios te perdonara, dijo Xenovia.-

-Tienes mucho valor para apuntar a Asia con esa espada delante de mí, más que eso la llamas bruja, dijo el Issei interponiéndose entre la ex monja y la exorcista que se acercaba a Asia.-

-En este momento ella es un ser, al menos, digno de ser llamado bruja, dice la peli azul.-

-Enserio, ps en mi opinión las personas afiliadas a la iglesia no es que sean muy santas, donde estaban todas esas esas almas caritativas cuando hay cientos de personas necesitando ayuda, donde estaban cuando Asia necesito ayuda antes de ser reencarnada en demonio. Los que la exiliaron son un montón de ignorantes que no entienden su bondad, ella ayudaba a todo el que podía. Nunca pidió ni quiso ser reconocida como doncella santa, a tanto llega su estupidez que les parece malo que hasta busque amigos, dijo el peli negro encarando a la exorcista.-

-¿tú crees que la doncella santa necesita amigos? Lo que es importante es la caridad de los demás. Las doncellas santas están acabadas cuando buscan amistad y el amor a los demás, pudo haber continuado viviendo con el amor de dios. Así que Asia Argento no tuvo ningún derecho a ser llamada doncella santa desde un principio, dice Xenovia como si fuera lo más obvio.-

-Ustedes los afiliados a la iglesia la convirtieron en doncella santa ¿y la abandonaron porque era diferente a lo que buscaban? Eso está mal ¡está realmente mal! ¡Ninguna de ustedes sabe lo que paso! ¿Qué dios? ¿Qué amor? ¡Ese dios no hizo una mierda por Asia cuando estuvo en aquella ocasión donde perdió la vida, dijo Issei.-

-Dios la amaba, sino le ocurrió nada bueno, es porque ella no creía en él lo suficiente, o su creencia es falsa ¿Qué eres tú para Asia? Pero que va a saber alguien como tú que se junta con seres como ángeles caídos o demonios que mienten y engañan a la gente, responde/pregunta/dice Xenovia con calma.-

-Que hipócrita de parte del cielo llamar a los caídos y demonios seres de la mentira y el engaño, cuando son ellos los que le esconde a la humanidad y sus mismos fieles el que se podría llamar el secreto más grande en la historia del mundo tanto humano como sobrenatural, y a tu pregunta. Soy su hermano mayor, aunque no lo seamos de sangre, voy a cuidar de ella. No me importa que en ello me convierta en enemigo de todas las facciones. No permitiré que nadie le haga daño y quien lo haga no vivirá para ver el siguiente día, dice/responde Issei mientras sus ojos cambia de su usual negro a rojo carmesí sorprendiendo a todos en el salón.-

Aunque lo que dijo al principio sobre el cielo desconcertó a todos los demonios y enojo a las exorcistas.

-¿esa es una declaración para nosotros… todos en la iglesia? Algo grande que sale de un solo demonio Gremory, creo que no lo educo lo suficiente, dijo Xenovia con una mirada entre cerrada a la provocación de Issei.-

-Lamento decepcionarte exorcista-san yo no soy un demonios, soy un dragón, las únicas criaturas que no están aliadas a ninguna facción por lo que si en este instante le declaro la guerra a la iglesia, no afectaría en nada a los demonios, responde Issei liberando una pequeña parte de su poder lo cual hizo que el ambiente del lugar se tensara más y dificultara la respiración a algunos por la presión.-

Los Gremory estaban sorprendidos por las palabras del peli negro, desde que lo conocen lo veían como alguien calmado, pero ahora para ellos era diferente, era un dragón, un auténtico dragón que cuida a su familia sin importar quién es el enemigo.

-Issei, deberías calmarte, dijo la peli roja nerviosa tratando de mermar el tenso ambiente.-

Pero no conto con lo que aria su caballero.

-Este es un buen momento, yo seré tu oponente, dijo el rubio con espada en mano mientras su cuerpo liberaba instinto asesino.

-¿tú quién eres? Pregunta la peli azul.-

El rubio sonríe a la pregunta antes de responder.-

-Soy tu senpai, a pesar que aparentemente era un fracaso.-

En ese instante un sin número de espadas demoniacas aparecieron en el salón del club.

-podría ser interesante probar la fuerza de quien dice ser un dragón y la del siervo Gremory llamado senpai. No se informara a los mandos de la iglesia de esta pelea, dice la peli azul.-

Todos paso en un instante, primero estaban conversando sobre el asunto de los caídos y excalibur, luego salió a la luz una parte del pasado de Asia y ahora todos se encuentras en la parte trasera del viejo edificio dentro de una barrera creada por el rey y reina Gremory para dar inicio a un combate Issei y Kiba se encontraban parados frente a ellos las exorcistas con que ya habían retirado sus mantos blancos y mostraban sus trajes de batalla no mostraban mucha piel pero eran bastante… eróticos… el cual estaba ceñido a sus cuerpos como una segunda piel remarcando sus muy definidas curvas.

El combate estaba por comenzar pero antes de que se diera la señal…

-Espera Issei déjame pelear en tu lugar, dijo Belzard llamando la atención de todos.-

-Eh, fue lo que dijo Issei por repentina petición de su hermano/amigo-

-Puede parecer sorpresivo, pero al igual que a ti me molesta la forma en que las exorcistas trataron a Asia, responde el moreno.-

-Yare yare, entiendo así que romeo quiere lucirse ante Julieta, hahaha, vale te dejo el duelo solo no le rompas mucho los huesos, dijo Issei en burla sonrojando a Belzard y confundiendo a Asia ya que no entendía que quiso decir su hermano.

Mientras Yuuma y Elsha se sorprendieron de lo quiso decir Issei, Elsha fue quien más se sorprendió pero también se alegró por su amigo que haya encontrado a alguien además que también puede molestarlo un poco con ello como lo hacía el con ella e Issei, el grupo Gremory los que entendieron el rey y reina también se sorprendieron.

-Ssshhh, más probabilidad de terminaran con los huesos rotos tenían al enfrentarse a ti que con migo, además no había necesidad de tu pequeña broma, esta te la cobro, dice Belzard sonrojado y molesto.-

-Hahaha, más que eso ahora deberías centrarte en el combate, luego el cómo liderar con las bromas de Elsha que estoy seguro que ya sabe con qué cobrarse todas las que les has hecho, lo último que dijo el peli negro dejo de piedra a Belzard.

Este voltea a ver a la rubia mayor la cual al verlo le sonríe jocosamente, lo único que pudo pensar fue "estoy jodido".

Luego del cambiar puestos entre Issei y Belzard el combate estaba listo para iniciar.

-Aunque sea solo un encuentro de practica debe tener cuidado con esos fragmentos de excalibur, en especial tu Yuuto, advirtió la peli roja.

Pero el rubio era como si no hubiera escuchado esta con su vista fija en las espadas, con una mirada llena de odio hacia esta.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracias? Pregunta la peli azul al rubio Gremory.

Desde el salón de club Kiba ha estado sonriendo que ya es extraño.

-Fufufufu, yo estoy feliz, lo que quiero derrotar y destruir apareció frente a mí, responde el rubio activando su sacred gear creando varias espadas a su alrededor.-

(Yare yare, tanto es el odio de este chico hacia esas espadas, pensó Issei.)

-…Sword Birth, eh. La sacred gear que le permite crear al poseedor cualquier tipo de espada según su imaginación. El único engranaje relacionado con espadas demoniacas, me entere que hubo un sujeto que evito ser eliminado en el "proyecto espada sagrada"… ¿eso es verdad? Dice/pregunta Xenovia.-

El rubio Gremory no responde a la pregunta de la peli azul, solo de dirige todo su instinto asesino a la exorcista y se lanza a ella con un ataque lleno de odio.

A unos metros del rubio y la peli azul.

-Shidou Irina es tu nombre cierto? Pregunta el moreno.-

-Así es, podrías decirme el tuyo, responde/pregunta la castaña.-

\- Belzard Makasu, aunque es mejor dar inicio a este encuentro, responde/dice el Moreno.-

-Tienes razón Belzard-san, dijo Irina cambiando la forma de su espada sacra de soga a una katana.-

El moreno haciendo uso de la sacred gear que le obsequio Issei creo un espada de hoja plateada y mango color dorado, pero a diferencia de las de rubio Gremory no emitía aura demoniaca ni siquiera sacra asombrando a todos incluso al caballero Gremory y a la exorcista peli azul que detuvieron un momento su pelea.

-Cómo? Fue lo único que pudo decir la peli roja asombrada.-

-Tú también posees una sacred gear que puede crear espadas dependiendo de la voluntad del portador, pregunta Irina sorprendida.-

-Si te preguntas si mi sacred gear es igual a la del caballero Gremory, en cierta forma lo es, pero a la vez no, ya que mi capacidad de crear armas no se limita solo a espadas, puedo crear todo tipo de armas, el nombre de mi sacred geard es "weapon birth" (nacimiento de armas). Pero ya ha sido suficiente charla así que es mejor pasar a lo que hemos venido, responde/dice Belzard.-

El moreno se arrojó a gran velocidad hacia Irina.

"Es veloz" era el pensamiento de los que no conocían las habilidades del moreno.

Lanzando una estoca que la castaña bloqueo por instinto, por el golpe retrocedió unos centímetros ya que no se no espero la velocidad y fuerza de su oponente.

-Eres rápido y fuerte, ese golpe logro entumecer un poco mis brazos, no voy a subestimarte aunque me sorprende que tu espada no se haya roto al chocar con tanta fuerza con mi excalibur, dijo Irina.-

-A diferencia de la sacred gear del caballero Gremory, las armas que cree no son demoniacas por lo cual no tengo problema alguno al enfrentarme a armas sacras, responde Belzard.-

(N/A: lo que quiero decir es que las armas que crea Belzard en comparación a las de Kiba que son demoniacas, al no ser débiles a las armas sacras tienen mayor durabilidad.)

-Entiendo, será mejor que te prepares Belzard-san, porque ¡aquí voy! Dijo Irina.-

Con Kiba vs Xenovia.

Kiba salió de su asombro y continúo su ataque hacia la exorcista peli azul.

-Saldrás mal parada si no prestas atención a tu pelea, dijo el rubio.-

-CLAN-

La espada demoniaca choca contra la espada sacra, chisas saltan por el impacto. El caballero Gremory ataco con una serie de estocadas en todas direcciones y aumentado la fuerza con cada golpe a la exorcista hasta que...

-CRASH-

La espada de Kiba se rompe por la fuerza del impacto al chocar contra la espada sacra.

-Las sacred gears "Sword Birth" y "Twilight healing", que tiene Asia Argento. Todos ellos son sacred gear que se dicen son una herejía para nosotros, tal vez era natural que sus portadores se convirtieran en demonios, dijo la peli azul.-

-¡Mi poder también es el poder hecho por el odio de mis compañeros, que fueron asesinados mientras se llenaban de remordimiento! ¡Voy a vencer a aquellos que poseen la excalibur con este poder, y destruir la excalibur! Sentencio el rubio.-

(Así que dé ahí radica su odio por las espadas sacras, es entendible, pero dejarse llevar por sus emociones en una batalla con las excalibur lo único que conseguirá es que lo maten, pensó el peli negro.)

Kiba creo una espada demoniaca en cada mano.

-Ahora retomemos este combate, ¡Fuego! ¡Hielo! ¡bramd flare y frozen fog!-

Una espada creo un tornado de llamas mientras la otra hizo una ventisca helada, el rubio por su rango de caballero que le otorga un gran aumento de velocidad, ataca a la exorcista haciendo uso de esta, pero ella esquiva cada ataque del rubio que venían de todas las direcciones con movimientos mínimos.

-Aumentaste tu velocidad haciendo uso de tu rango de caballero, espadas demoniacas de atributo de fuego y hielo, buena estrategia. Pero ¡eres muy ingenuo! declaro Xenovia.-

-CRASH-

Con un movimiento de su estada destrucción, la peli azul destruyo ambas espadas demoniacas del rubio Gremory.

-…-

El caballero se quedó sin palabras, ante sus ojos, ambas espadas demoniacas fueron destruidas de un solo golpe.

-Mi espada es una masa de poder destructivo. No hay nada que no pueda destruir, dijo la peli azul al ver la expresión del rubio.-

Alzando su espada al cielo para luego bajarla y clavarla en el suelo.

¡DOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!

El lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el combate se sacudió por la repentina explosión, una nube de polvo se levantó mientras tierra volaba a todas direcciones. Al disiparse el polvo se podía ver un gran cráter en el lugar donde la exorcista peli azul clavo su espada.

-…Esta en mi excalibur puede destruir todos lo que se le presente, no se llama excalibur por nada, dijo Xenovia.-

-…Tal poder destructivo cuando no es una verdadera excalibur. Así que destruir las siete espada será un camino difícil, dijo el rubio.-

(Aun después de ver solo una parte del poder de una de las espadas sacras, sus ojos no pierden ese odio, valla que es grande su rencor hacia la excalibur, pensó el peli negro.)

-¡Caray! Estoy dota sucia por tu culpa Xenovia, porque tenías que destruir el campo, se quejó Irina sacudiéndose la tierra que le cayó en el cuerpo por la explosión siendo ignorada olímpicamente por la peli azul.-

Belzard vs Irina

La castaña ataca al moreno con rápidas estocadas que el bloquea y esquiva sin problemas, lo cual empezaba a molestar un poco.

-Mooouuu deja de moverte y no te resistas tanto, dijo Irina en forma de berrinche de niña pequeña.-

La actitud infantil de la chica le saco unas goticas en la nunca estilo anime a Belzard y todos los espectadores incluso a Kiba.

-Me podrías decir que le pasa a tu amiga, pregunto el moreno a la peli azul-

-Está loca, responde Xenovia despreocupadamente.-

-Eso fue cruel de tu parte Xenovia, se quejó la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos con una actitud aún más infantil-

A todos les creció el tamaño de las gotias.

-Bueno si te molesta que esquive y bloquee tus ataques, entonces seré yo quien ataque ahora, dijo Belzard antes de desaparecer de en un estallido de velocidad, reapareciendo al lado derecho de la castaña que bloqueo una estocada vertical por instinto.-

"Aumento su velocidad, fue el pensamiento de varios espectadores"

Belzard con cada ataque aumentaba la velocidad de esto al igual que la fuerza, dificultándole aún más el defenderse a la castaña, aprovechando una abertura en la defensa de su oponente, el moreno desequilibra a la castaña con un leve pero eficiente golpe a su pie de apoyo, movimiento que no esperaba la chica que tardo unos segundos en reponerse. Pero fue tiempo suficiente para que Belzard desaparecer del campo visual de la castaña y reaparecer a su izquierda usando la empuñadura de la espada golpeándola en su costado con fuerza pero sin intenciones de lastimarla seriamente, la castaña se dobla del dolor cayendo de rodillas al suelo, el moreno coloca el filo en el cuello de la chica.

-Creo que eh ganado, dijo Belzard.-

-Acepto mi derrota, me rindo, dijo la castaña.-

El moreno retiro la espada y dejo que la chica se recuperara, manteniéndose al margen de la pelea entre el rubio y la peli azul.

-Mooouuu, no es justo yo quería ganar, se quejaba Irina con los ojos llorosos haciendo un puchero.-

Todos voltearon a ver a Xenovia con una mirada de "enserio", mientras ella suspiraba pesadamente y negaba con la cabeza.

Kiba vs Xenovia

El rubio elevo su poder creando en manos una enorme espada demoniaca de color negó con rojo parecida a la excalibur destrucción pero más grande.

-¡El poder destructivo de la espada sacra o el poder destructivo de mi espada demoniaca! ¡Veamos cual es más fuerte! Dijo Kiba.-

El rubio sostuvo con fuerza la enorme espada entre sus manos y se lanzó contra Xenovia al cortar suficiente la distancia entre ambos, ataco con una estocada horizontal, la peli azul al ver esto solo suspiro como si hubiera esperado más del rubio.

-Por tu odio y deseos de venganza, haz tomado la decisión equivocada, dice la peli azul.-

-CRASH-

Era el violento sonido producido por el choque de metal entre las dos enormes espadas, pero fue la del rubio la que fue destruida, pedazos de esta volaban en varias direcciones, sin mucho esfuerzo la peli azul destruyo la enorme espada demoniaca.

-Tu arma es la variedad de espadas que puedes crear y la velocidad, se necesita una gran cantidad de fuerza para blandear una espada de gran tamaño como la que acabas de crear, además que el uso de esta, te hará perder velocidad de la que estas orgulloso. ¿Buscas poder destructivo? Eso con tu estilo de lucha es incompatible e innecesario, ¿Ni siquiera sabes eso? Sentencio Xenovia.-

-BANG-

Haciendo uso del pomo de la espada sacra la peli azul golpeo con fuerza el estómago del caballero Gremory, aun con un movimiento tan simple se creó una onda de choque, incluso la empuñadura tiene poder destructivo.

-GHUA-

El rubio por la fuerza del golpe más el efecto del aura sacra vomita una gran cantidad de sangre.

-Incluso si no uso la empuñadura, ese golpe más el aura sacra es suficiente para tumbarte un tiempo, dijo Xenovia dándole la espalda al rubio mientras se aleja.-

-…Wa… ¡espera! Dijo Kiba tratando de ponerse de pie vanamente.-

-Senpai, le sugiero que la próxima vez que peleemos no se deje llevar por sus emociones, añadió la peli azul sin voltear a mirar al rubio.-

-Bueno en vista que dejaste fuera de combate al caballero Gremory, eso nos deja a nosotros dos decidir este encuentro. Después con tigo era con quien quería enfrentarme, dice Belzard retomando su postura de combate cambiando su espada por unos protectores para manos metálicos de color rojo, sorprendiendo a todos ya que pensaban que sería u combate de espadas.

-…No te enfrentaras a mí con una espada? Pregunta la peli azul sorprendida.-

-Mi estilo de pelea no solo se limita al manejo de armas, también soy bueno en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, responde el moreno.-

-Como quiera, acabemos con esto, dice la peli azul.-

Haciendo uso de su velocidad, Belzard aparece frente a Xenovia que solo pudo reaccionar usando su espada como escudo para protegerse del ataque.

-BAN-

Fue el sonido del choque del puño de Belzard y la espada sacra, la fuerza del golpe hizo retroceder unos centímetros a la peli azul.

(Esta fuerza, no es posible que sea de un humano, pensó la exorcista.)

Al debatir internamente si su oponente realmente era humano o no, perdió de su campo visual al moreno, busco a ambos lados sin éxito, su respuesta de hacia donde se encontraba su oponente llego al sentir un fuerte golpe en su espalda, Belzard aprovecho la distracción de la exorcista y se movió detrás de ella acertándole una patada en la espalada conteniéndose para no lastimarla seriamente.

Por la fuerza del golpe la peli azul cayo de cara al suelo, reincorporándose rápidamente retomo su guardia.

-Eres rápido y fuerte, aunque no eres demonio o caído ¿Realmente eres humano? dice/pregunta la Xenovia.-

-Tu misma lo has dicho no, no soy demonio o caído mucho menos ángel, lo que por descarte obviamente me deja como humano, responde Belzard.-

(Aunque en realidad soy más dragón que humano pero eso es algo que no puedo decir ya que se armaría un gran escándalo entre las facciones y eso nos traería muuuuuuuchooooooooos problemas, pensó el moreno)

-Bueno eso en realidad no importa mucho, retomemos esto, dijo la peli azul.-

La exorcista lanza un corte vertical de frente con su espada, pero para sorpresa de la chica y los Gremory y la pequeña fénix. Belzard usa su mano derecha abierta golpeando la hoja de la espada cambiando la trayectoria del ataque y su mano izquierda abierta libre para golpear el estómago de la exorcista dejándola sin aire.

La peli azul da un salto atrás alejándose de su oponente mientras se sostiene el estómago ese golpe había sido bastante fuerte.

-Es tiempo de acabar con estos, dijo el moreno.-

Lanzándose de frente sin darle tiempo a la peli azul de recuperase que solo pudo usar su espada para protegerse, pero con lo que no contaba era que Belzard pusiera más fuerza en el ataque desequilibrándola aprovechando esa abertura en su defensa colocándose detrás de la peli azul golpeando ligeramente su pie de apoyo tirándola al suelo inmovilizándole el brazo con el que sostenía a destrucción lanzando un último golpe deteniéndole a escasos milímetros de la cara sorprendida de la chica.

-yo gano, declara el moreno.-

-Acepto mi derrota, me rindo, dese la peli azul.-

La batalla había terminado y la barrera fue removida.

Se alejó de la peli azul para que esta se reincorporara.

-Eres fuerte, serias un buen aliado, dice Xenovia.-

-Gracias por el elogio, tú también lo eres y puedes mejorar si sigues entrenando, responde Belzard.-

-¿Por qué no dejaste que tu amigo nos enfrentara? Pregunta la exorcista.-

-Como dije antes, al igual que Issei no me gusto la forma en que trataste a Asia, la juzgaste solo basándote en los prejuicios, además que tampoco sabes las razones que llevaron a que renaciera como demonio, y si hubiera sido Issei a quien se enfrentaran ahora tendrían uno que otro hueso roto, tiende a ser sobreprotector con su familia, no lo culpo al fin y al cabo es un dragón, responde Belzard.-

-A que te refieres con que es un dragón, pregunta intrigada la peli azul.-

-Soy el sekiryuutei actual, responde el peli negro sorprendiendo a ambas exorcistas.-

-Siendo así, te diré algo. El dragón efímero ya ha despertado, dijo Xenovia.

-Yare yare, esas son buenas noticias para ti ¡eh! Draig, dice el peli negro a su compañero.-

La gema verde de la boosted gear, aparece en la mano izquierdo de Issei-

-Kukuku, tú lo has dicho aibou, no puedo esperar para ver la cara del blanco después de la paliza que le daremos kukuku, responde el dragón rojo.-

Las exorcistas al igual que la heredera Gremory estaban sorprendidas por la reacción de peli negro, no se preocupó en lo más mínimo incluso el welsh dragón daba como un hecho su victoria al enfrentarse a su némesis.

-Veo que te lo tomas con mucha calma, dice la peli azul.-

-De nada sirve que me preocupe, eso era algo que tarde o temprano tenía que suceder y Ddraig ya me había dicho de la molestia del blanco, responde Issei despreocupado-

-No hay duda que eres igual de despreocupado de Alexander-sama, dijo Yuuma-

-Bueno no es que sea extraño, después de todo es mi padre, responde Issei restándole importancia.-

-Rias Gremory, confió en lo que hablamos antes. Además tienes que entrenar más a tu sirviente, dijo la peli azul para luego recoger sus cosas retirándose de lugar.-

-Espérame Xenovia, adiós a todos, se despidió Irina siguiendo a Xenovia.-

Luego de que las exorcistas se fuero, Asia corrió hacia Issei abrazándolo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Onii-san, fue lo único que pudo decir la pequeña rubia.-

-Ya ya, no hay porque llorar. Te lo había dicho antes, no voy a permitir que nada, ni nadie te lastimara de nuevo. Además imooto creo que le tienes que dar las gracias a Belzard también ya que fue el quien se enfrentó a las exorcistas, estoy seguro que le encantaría que le dieras un abrazo, dice Issei sonriendo maliciosamente mientas mira al mencionado que se enrojeció y fulmino con una mirada.

La ex monja inocentemente obedeció a su hermano y abrazo al moreno que fue incapaz de rechazarla.

-Gracias por defenderme de las exorcistas Belzard-san, dice la pequeña rubia.-

-N…no hay necesidad de agradecer Asia-san, responde el moreno.

-Vamos Belzard, quita el san por el chan, estoy seguro que a mi hermanita no le molestaría en absoluto que la llames así, dice Issei conteniendo una carcajada.

El moreno solo podía maldecir a Issei por sus bromas, luego mira a Elsha y Yuuma que se cubrían la boca con la mano para aguantar una carcajada al igual que Issei, solo podía observarlos con una mirada de esta se las cobro.

El rubio luego de recuperarse de su derrota, caminaba alejándose del lugar tratando de no ser notado, la peli roja e Issei pudieron percatarse de ello pero este último no dijo nada.

-Yuuto espera, dijo Rias.-

Al escuchar la vos de la peli roja, el resto de los presentes notaron como el rubio intentaba dejar el lugar sin ser notado.

-Lo siento buchou pero esto es parte de mi pasado, pude escapar de ese lugar gracias a mis compañeros y jure vengar sus muertes, después de decir eso el rubio se marchó.-

-Yuuto… ¿Por qué? Dice la Gremory.-

-El odio de tu caballero hacia las espadas sacras no desaparecerá hasta que complete su venganza, lo que puedes hacer en este momento es darle tiempo hasta que se calme un poco, dice Issei.-

Luego de unos minutos todos abandonaron el lugar, los miembros restantes del equipo Gremory regresaron al salón del club, los demás a la residencia Hyoudou.

A la mañana siguiente que era día libre al ser fin de semana, en una cafetería se encontraban Asia, Issei y Restia ya que esta última insistió en que quería ir y el peli negro en vista de que no podía convencerla de lo contrario accedió.

-Bueno hermanita que es eso de lo que quería hablarme, eh insististe en venir a este lugar ya que no podías decirme en la casa, pregunta el peli negro mientras él y Asia beben un café y Restia come un helado.-

-B…bueno la v…verdad es que no soy yo la que q…quiere hablar con tigo e…es a…alguien más, y ella me pidió que te trajera a e…este lugar para poder h…hablar con tigo, responde la pequeña rubia nerviosa.-

-Y bien, quien es esa persona, pregunta una vez más Issei.-

En eso alguien se acerca a la mesa de ellos.

-Soy yo Issei-senpai, yo fui quien le pidió a Asia que te trajera a este lugar, responde la pequeña loli peli plata.-

-Bueno siéntate y cuéntame que es eso que quieres hablar con migo, dice/pregunto el peli negro a la recién llegada.-

La peli plata le conto que lo que necesitaba realmente es su ayuda, ella no quería que su amigo/compañero se convirtiera en un demonio renegado.

-Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirle algo como esto Issei-senpai, pero no tengo a quien más recurrir para pedirle que me ayude a evitar que Kiba-senpai se convierta en un renegado, dijo la loli peli plata.-

-Te entiendo y sé que Asia también está preocupada por su compañero de equipo, así que no te preocupes voy a ayudarte, el problema es que si tu ama se entera de esto…, responde/dice el peli negro.-

-Se lo agradezco de verdad, y por buchou no se preocupe, yo sumiré la responsabilidad si llega a enterarse, dijo la loli.-

-Ayudar a tu amigo será difícil ya que no es posible convencerlo de regresar así por así al grupo, lo que tendríamos que hacer es hablar con las exorcistas y pedirles que nos dejen ayudarles con el asunto de las excalibur ya que ella mismas dijeron que la iglesia les ordeno que si no pueden recuperarlas las espadas las destruyeran, responde Issei.

La loli asiente en respuesta.

-Asia, quiero que regreses a la casa y no quiero peros, esto será peligroso, si las chicas preguntan por mi diles que regresaré tarde. Lo mismo va para ti pequeña si las cosas se ponen seria huiras del lugar, dijo Issei serio.-

-No voy a huir, Kiba-senpai es un compañero, y mi nombre es Koneko, responde/dice la loli.-

El peli negro al ver la terquedad de la chica suspira pesadamente.

-Bueno ahora tendremos que buscar a esas exorcistas para poder hablar con ellas, aunque lo más seguro es que será difícil de encontrarlas, dijo Issei.-

Luego de que la pequeña rubia regresará a la residencia Hyoudou, el peli negro, la loli y la chica espíritu. Iniciaron la búsqueda de las exorcistas, 20 minutos de búsqueda por la ciudad sin éxito decidieron parar por un momento hasta que… vieron a dos chicas cubiertas con túnicas, quien más podía ser….

-Pensé que sería más difícil encontrarlas, dijo el peli negro sorprendido.-

-Yo también pensé lo mismo, responde la loli.-

-Así que esas chicas son exorcista, no parecen muy fuertes, dice Restia.-

-Por favor, bendice a los corderos perdidos.-

-¡por favor, caridad a nosotros en el nombre del padre de los cielos!-

A unos metros de las exorcistas el trio veía sorprendido la escena frente a ellos, las dos chicas parecían preocupadas, la gente que caminaba por el lugar cerca de ellos las miraban extrañados.

-¿Cómo puede ser esto? ¿Esta es la realidad de los países desarrollados como Japón? Es por eso que no me gusta venir a los países que no tienen el olor d nuestras creencias, se quejó una de ellas-

-No digas eso Xenovia. Hemos perdido todo el dinero que teníamos, así que tenemos que depender de la caridad de los herejes o de lo contrario no podremos conseguir comida, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera tenemos para comprar un pedazo de pan, dejo su compañera.-

-Mmm, todo fue porque tú compraste esa pintura falsa.-

La peli azul señala la pintura de un santo muy mal pintada.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¡Esta pintura tiene el dibujo de alguien que se parece a un santo! ¡Eso fue lo que dijo la persona en la exposición! Argumento la castaña.-

-Entonces ¿Tú sabes quién es la persona del dibujo? Desde luego, no lo sabes, pregunta/dice Xenovia.-

-…creo que es… ¿San Pedro? Responde la castaña.-

-No pierdas el tiempo, ¡San pedro no se vería así! Dijo la peli azul.

-¡No, él es parecido a este! Estoy segura, dice la castaña.-

-Aaah ¿Por qué mi compañera tiene que ser alguien como tu…? Dios ¿Esto también es una prueba? Dijo la peli azul.-

-Hey, se quejó Irina.-

-¡cállate! ¡Es por eso que los protestantes son llamados herejes! ¡Ustedes tienen diferentes creencias a nosotros los católicos! ¡Muestra más respeto a los santos! Dijo Xenovia.-

-¡cómo! ¿No son los católicos que se rigen por la antigua ley? Dijo Irina.-

-¿Qué has dicho hereje?-

-¿Qué has dicho hereje?-

Las dos comenzaron a discutir mientras golpeaban sus cabezas las una con la otra hasta que…

-RUGIDO-

Ya estando bastante cerca de ellas se los tres pudieron oír el ruido de sus estómagos rugiendo.

-Yo, como les trata la vida en la ciudad, saludo el peli negro.-

-RUGIDO-

-Yare yare, parecen tener hambre. Vamos yo les invito algo de comer, dijo Issei.-

Luego de lo dicho por el chico las exorcistas veían al chico con ojos hambrientos, el trio junto a las dos exorcistas caminaron unos diez minutos hasta llegar a un restaurante familiar.

-Nunca en mi vida creí poder ver solo a dos personas devorar literal mente tal cantidad de comida, dijo Restia viendo las pilas de platos amontonados en la mesa.

(Yare yare, en este momento agradezco tener una cuenta bancaria con una exuberante suma de dinero, pensó Issei al ver a las dos chicas comer.)

[Te lo dije no, en algún momento necesitarías de ello. Aunque que ni yo junto al blanco podríamos ingerir tal cantidad de comida, que clase de estómago tienes esas chicas]

Incluso Ddraig está sorprendido al ver el apetito de las exorcistas. Luego de devorar una gran cantidad de comida saciaron su apetito.

-Uf, ahora estoy más tranquila, debe ser el fin del mundo estoy siendo ayudada por un demonio, dijo la peli azul.-

-Te lo dije antes ¿no? Soy un dragón, responde Issei.-

-uf, gracias por la comida. Aaa dios, bendice a estos demonios, dice Irina.-

-ITAI-

Se quejó la pequeña loli mientras sujetaba su cabeza por un fuerte dolor.

-Ah, lo siento. Lo hice sin pensar, de disculpo la castaña.-

Xenovia bebe un vaso de agua y toma un respiro.

-Así que, ¿para qué nos buscan?

-Perspicaz, seré directo también. Vinieron a este país a una misión de recuperar o destruir las excalibur, por lo cual queremos ayudar en su misión, dijo sin rodeos el peli negro.-

Las exorcistas se sorprendieron por la respuesta y se miraron entre ellas.

-¿Por qué quieren ayudarnos? Pregunta Xenovia.-

-Bueno mis compañeros ni yo pensábamos involucrarnos en este asunto de no ser necesario. Pero la situación se convertido una tanto llamémoslo… problemática… dado que el caballero de Rias Gremory y su odio a las espadas sacras, se ha alejado del grupo con probabilidades de pasar a ser un renegado, su compañera aquí presente, señalando a la loli y mi hermanita están preocupadas por su amigo y compañero de equipo, mirando opciones optamos por hablar con ustedes y ofrecer ayuda, así las probabilidades de éxito de su misión aumentaran y evitar que Kiba Yuuto no se suicide, sin ofender Koneko-chan pero si tu amigo va en busca de Kokadiel para destruir las espadas que el robo lo único que conseguirá es que este lo mate. Sus probabilidades de derrotar a un líder de Grigori son nulas, dijo Issei.-

La loli no argumento en contra y solo se limitó a asentir en respuesta ya que lo dicho por el peli negro es verdad.

-Que te hace pensar que necesitamos ayuda, dice la peli azul.-

-Sin ofender exorcista-san, pero mi amigo venció a ambas en el encuentro de la academia, que opciones creen tener al enfrentar a un líder de los ángeles caídos que ha sobrevivido a antiguas guerra, su experiencia en batallas reales y poder es muy superior al de ustedes, su probabilidades de sobrevivir en esta misión es nulas y por mucho solo lograrían destruir una de las excalibur robadas, además que al fracasar en su misión dejarían en las manos de Kokadiel dos espadas más, responde Issei serio.-

Las exorcistas no argumentaron en contras.

-Sí. Lo mejor sería dejar una espada a ustedes, si pueden destruirla, pero asegúrense de que nadie los vea colaborando con nosotras, ya que no queremos que nuestros altos mandos y enemigos piensen que estamos contactando con ustedes, dijo la peli azul.-

-Xenovia, estas segura. Aunque él sea un dragón, los otros dos son demonios ¿sabes?

La castaña dio su punto de vista.

-Incluso tu dios en un tiempo se alió con los demonios y caídos para hacer frente a los dos dragones, porque ustedes no podrían hacer lo mismo para ser frente a un enemigo que solo ustedes dos no podrán vencer, dijo el peli negro.-

Al escuchar el argumento de Issei, la castaña no pudo objetar nada en contra ya que era verdad su Dios un tiempo se alió con las otras dos facción para detener a los dos dragones.

-Él tiene razón Irina, solo las dos nos podríamos recuperar las excalibur y hacer frente a Kokadiel, el objetivo mínimo de la misión es destruir o tomar de nuevo las espadas. Incluso si utilizamos un último recurso, la probabilidad de éxito y regresar con vida de la misión es un 30%, dijo la peli azul.-

-aun así, pensamos que la tasa de éxito era suficiente para venir a este país y poner en peligro nuestras vidas, dijo Irina.

-sí, los altos mandos pensaron lo mismos y nos dijeron que continuáramos y nos mandaron a este país, es casi un auto sacrificio, argumenta la peli azul.-

-Y ¿no es eso lo que nosotros los seguidores deseamos? Pregunta la castaña-

-He cambiado de idea, mis creencias son flexibles. Para poder actuar de la mejor manera, responde Xenovia.-

-¡Tú! Eh estado pensando en ello un tiempo, pero tu fe es rara, dice Irina.-

-No voy a negarlo, pero creo es nuestro deber cumplir con nuestra misión y regresar con vida. Para seguir luchando por nuestro dios, ¿o me equivoco? Dice la peli azul.-

-No te equivocas pero….

-Después de todo los altos mandos no dijeron nada de pedir ayuda a un dragón, es por eso que le pediremos prestada la fuerza de un dragón, dijo Xenovia mirando a Issei. Nunca pensé encontrarme al Sekiryuutei en un país tan lejano como este, si es cierta la leyenda que el leyendario dragón que ostenta un poder capaz de matar a un rey demonio incluso a un dios será fácil para el romper una excalibur -

-Bueno entonces tenemos un trato, yo te presto mi poder de dragón y tú permites que destruyamos una excalibur, pregunta Issei.-

A la pregunta la peli azul asiente en respuesta.

-Bien, entonces Koneko-chan trata de comunicarte con tu compañero, dijo Issei.-

La loli asiente en respuesta toma su celular alejándose un poco del grupo para contactar a Kiba.

-Irina Shidou es tu nombre cierto, pregunta Issei.-

-Así es, porque la pregunta, responde/dice la castaña.-

-Hace años en esta ciudad vivía una familia con el mismo apellido que tú, quería preguntarte si tienes algún tipo de relación familiar con ellos, dice/pregunta Issei.

La castaña estaba bastante sorprendida ya que al vivir en Japón no hiso muchos amigos, a excepción de chico del cual no pudo despedirse antes de irse del país.

-Si tengo una relación familiar con ellos, pero porque la pregunta, responde Irina.-

-La familia que vivía en esta ciudad era una pareja de casados que tenían un hijo, con el cual hice una amistad. Él y sus padres me ayudaron mucho en mi niñez ya que no tenía hogar o familia en esta ciudad era huérfano en ese entonces, me ayudaban ya sea con ropa o comida, pero me dijeron que dejarían el país por cuestiones de trabajo. Ofrecieron llevarme con ellos pero yo decline ya que no quería ser una molestia para ellos, la noche anterior a su partida por cosas del destino sufrí un accidente en el cual casi pierdo la vida de no ser por mi oka-san que me encontró y salvo además de adoptarme y darme una familia. Por ese accidente no pude ir el día después a despedirme de ellos, desde entonces no eh sabido nada de la familia Shidou, responde Issei.-

La castaña estaba sorprendida, su amigo de infancia que pensó no volvería a ver más estaba sentado frente a ella, era diferente su cabello y ojos, pero no podía ser un error era el, no había forma que alguien a parte de ese chico supiera que ella y sus padres ayudaran a un niño huérfano en esta ciudad.

-P…ero cómo? Su cabello y ojos era castaño, tus ojos son negro al igual que tu cabello tiene mechones rojos, dice la castaña.-

-Muchas cosas pasaron en estos años, entonces si eres familiar de los Shidou que vivieron en esta ciudad ya que sabes de mí, dice/pregunta el peli negro.-

-Claro que soy familia de ellos y se de ti, ya que soy hija de la pareja que te ayudo, responde la castaña.-

Por más listo que fuera Issei y aumentar su conocimiento aún más después de haber comido la fruta del conocimiento, no pudo evitar sufrir un cortocircuito en su cerebro después de saber que su amigo de infancia realmente era niña.

-Porque nunca me dijiste que en realidad eras una niña, pregunta el peli negro un poco más repuesto.-

-Nunca me preguntaste, además creí que lo sabias, responde Irina inocentemente.-

-Como iba a saber que eras una niña si te comportabas y vestías como niño, además que te peleabas con otros chicos, argumenta Issei.-

-Bueno si tienes razón, era muy masculina en ese entonces, responde la castaña rascándose la cabeza un poco apenada.-

-Bueno eso ya no importa, como se encuentran tus padres, dice/pregunta Issei.-

-Ellos murieron cuando tenía once años, desde ese entonces fui criada en la iglesia que asistían con mis padres, responde Irina tristes.-

(N/A: no sé si los padres de Irina en la novela este vivos o no, así que no me odien si aún viven y yo los mete en mi historia)

-Lo siento no debí preguntar, se disculpa el peli negro.-

-Descuida, no sabías, dice la castaña.-

-Bueno una vez terminada toda esta situación problemática que te parece una plática para contar lo que han sido estos años, dice Issei.-

-De acuerdo, quiero saber que ha sido de tu vida estos años con tu nueva familia, dice Irina sonriendo.-

Xenovia al igual que Restia se mantuvieron calladas durante toda la charla entre Issei e Irina y realmente le sorprendió que estos dos se conocieran de niño. En eso la loli regresa luego de contactar al caballero Gremory.

-Senpai, ya me comunique con Yuuto-senpai y viene en camino, dijo la peli plata.-

(N/A: por cosas del autor de este fic la loli tardo el tiempo suficiente en contactar a Kiba para que Issei e Irina pudieran hablar lol)

-Bien solo queda esperar a que él llegue, dijo Issei.-

10 minutos después de que el rubio Gremory llegara.

-… ya entiendo la situación, dice el rubio suspira y luego toma un poco de café.-

La loli al contáctatelo y decirle que se encontraba con las exorcistas en un restaurante familiar no y que necesitaba que viniera, él lo hiso sin quejarse.

-A decir verdad, me siento muy insatisfecho por el hecho de que las protectoras de las excaliburs me den permiso para destruirlas, dice el rubio.-

-Esa es una forma tosca de hablar, de ser un demonio renegado te habría cortado sin dudarlo, dijo la peli azul.-

Ambos se miran fijamente.

-Guarden sus fuerzas para enfrentar a Kokadiel, ya que la razón de que estemos aquí es para discutir una estrategia para enfrentarle. No para iniciar una pelea entre nosotros, dijo Issei para calmando los ánimos.-

-Así que guardas rencor sobre el proyecto espada sagrada, la iglesia y las excalibur, pregunta la castaña.-

-Obviamente, responde el rubio con una mirada afilada y voz fría.-

-Pero Kiba-kun, gracias a ese proyecto, la investigación de usuarios de espada sacra dieron resultados. Por eso buscan a personas como Xenovia y yo que se puedan sincronizar con las espadas sacras, argumenta la castaña.-

Kiba iba a responder pero alguien se adelantó.

-Aunque el proyecto halla fracaso, ¿era necesario matar a todos los sujetos de prueba? ¿De verdad crees que tu dios apruebe el sacrificio de inocentes para una investigación? dice/pregunta Issei.-

La castaña no argumento en contra. Xenovia fue quien hablo.

-Ese incidente fue uno de los peores en toda la historia del vaticano, la persona encargada del proyecto se dice tenía problemas en sus creencias y fue acusado de herejía. Se dice que ahora trabaja para los ángeles caídos.-

-¿esta con los caídos? ¿Cuál es su nombre? Pregunta el caballero Gremory.-

-… Balba Galilei. El hombre que se llama "el arzobispo genocida", responde la peli azul.-

-Si voy tras los caídos llegare a él. Entonces yo también compartiré información, días atrás fui atacado persona la cual tenía una excalibur, el mato a un sacerdote. El que fue asesinado probablemente sea de su organización…-

Todos se sorprendieron pero más las exorcistas, nadie espero que el rubio estuviera involucrado en este problema desde antes.

-el nombre de la persona es Freed Zelzan ¿les es conocido el nombre? Dice/pregunta Kiba.-

-Así que ese lunático sigue en esta ciudad, dice Issei.-

-Ya veo. Así que es el, Zelzan Freed. Un exorcista del vaticano, el genio que se convirtió en exorcista a los 13 años, obtuvo muchos logros al acabar con varios demonios y bestias místicas. Pero se les fue de las manos incluso mato a sus propios aliados, Freed no tenía ninguna creencia hacia nuestro dios desde el principio. Lo único que tenía era el instinto y deseo de matar los monstruos además de una obsesión anormal por las batallas, era cuestión de tiempo para que fuera acusado de herejía, dijo la peli azul.-

-Bueno, de todos modos vamos a pasar a la estrategia de cooperación, dice Issei.-

La peli azul saco un block de notas y una pluma y escribió sus datos de contacto.

-Si pasa algo nos llamen a este número.-

-En ese mismo caso, te doy los mío, el peli negro escribió su número telefónico.-

-Esto será todo por el momento, te pagare la comida la próxima vez, Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei, dijo Xenovia levantándose.-

-No te preocupes por eso, responde el peli negro.-

-¡Gracias por la comida Issei-kun! Hablaremos la próxima vez. Incluso si eres un dragón dios lo permitirá, dice Irina imitando a Xenovia mientras guiñaba un ojo.-

-Claro que hablaremos, tenemos una plática pendiente después de todo, dijo Issei sonriéndole.-

Al ver que las exorcistas se retiraron el rubio y la loli respiran profundamente.

-Eso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba, creí que sería más difícil convencerlas de que dejar que las ayudáramos, dijo Issei.-

-…Hyoudou-san, ¿Por qué me está ayudando? Pregunta el rubio-

(Bueno es normal que me pregunte ya que soy ajeno a este asunto, además que ni siquiera soy parte del equipo Gremory.)

-Eres amigo y compañero de equipo de mi hermanita, ellas está muy preocupada por ti que al enfrentarte a las excalibur seas herido o te nombren renegado y tengan que darte caza, responde Issei.-

-Esto es algo de mi paso, una venganza que debo cumplir por mí, mis compañeros ellos murieron culpa de esas espadas. Por ellas lo perdí todo, dijo el rubio.-

-Perdiste a tus amigos y muchas cosas más, pero ganaste un ama y amigos, personas que se preocupan por ti y una oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida. Si no fuera así, Gremory-san desde el mismo día que la desobedeciste te hubiera tachado de renegado, tu amiga y compañera aquí presente esta preocupada por ti, esta exponiéndose a ser castigada por su ama al inmiscuirse en el asunto de las espadas a sus espaldas, incluso me atrevo a decir que Himejima-san también lo está pero es poco lo que puede hacer ya que su deber de reina no le permite ayudarte, ¿o es que te arrepientes de haber conocido a todos ellos? Dice/pregunta Issei.-

-…-

El rubio no podía argumentar nada en contra de las palabras de Issei.

-Estoy seguro de que ninguno de tus compañero desearían que expongas tu vida por tratar de destruir las excalibur, ese deseo de venganza que tienes hacia las espadas es generado de tu odio mismo por estas y el sentirte en deuda con tus compañero ya que gracias a su sacrificio tu pudiste salir con vida, que dejes tu deseo de venganza no te lo voy a pedir, es tu decisión y la respeto. Pero te aconsejo no te dejes segar por tu odio. Ya que lo único que conseguirás es que te maten, tus objetivos no son de subestimar, te enfrentas a armas que te pueden matar con el más leve corte y a un líder de los ángeles caídos que es veterano de guerras antiguas. El enfrentarte a ellos segado por tu odio y actuando por impulso no conseguirás más que un trágico final, dijo Issei.

-Yuuto-senpai, me sentiría sola si senpai desaparece… yo te ayudare… pero por favor no te vayas… dice la loli triste.-

(Por lo regular ella es carente de emociones, se ve que estima bastante a su compañero.)

-Jajaja. Me doy por vencido. Si Koneko-chan me lo dice, no puedo hacer cosas imprudentes. Así que voy a trabajar con ustedes. Gracias Hyoudou-san puedes contar con migo para lo que necesites, ya conozco a mi verdadero enemigo. Pero estamos haciendo esto, ya que estamos decididos a destruir las excalibur.-

-No hay que problema, ahora hemos formado un grupo para destruir las excalibur y al ex exorcista psicópata. Lo único que te pido a cambio es que por favor cuides de mi hermanita cuando yo no este, dice el peli negro.-

-Te doy mi palabra de caballero que cuidare de ella, responde el rubio.-

Al volver a la residencia Hyoudou, el peli negro fue sometido a una larga y dolorosa sesión de interrogación por parte de unas celosas rubia y morena.

Al días siguiente después de la academia.

Esa misma tarde al terminar las clases y que la loli peli plata terminara sus actividades de club, el grupo se reunió en un parque planeando la estrategia a seguir, luego se disfrazaron de sacerdotes y monjas se dividieron en dos grupos para buscar a los caídos. Los integrantes del equipo Gremory, Restia que también termino involucrada en el asunto de las espadas por decisión propia e Issei y el otro grupo eran las exorcistas.

En la búsqueda de pistas para llegar a su objetivo, el tiempo pasaba rápido y no encontraban nada. A medida que el grupo avanzaba en su búsqueda llegaron a una de las zonas más desoladas y apartadas de la ciudad un antiguo edificio de almacenamiento, revisaron los alrededores sin encontrar nada decidieron dejar el lugar, pero Issei se detiene extrañando al resto del equipo.

-…Issei-senpai sucede algo? Pregunta la loli.-

Un instinto asesino se hiso presente en el lugar alertando a todos ya que iba dirigido al grupo.

-¡ARRIBA! Exclama la loli-

Levantando la vista pudieron ver, un tipo peli blanco vestido de sacerdote cayendo hacia ellos con una larga espada.

El rubio crea una espada y bloquea el ataque de Freed.

-Que tenemos aquí, el psicópata con complejo de exorcista, dice Issei retirándose la ropa de sacerdote siendo imitado por el resto del grupo.-

-¡Ooh! Así que no son sacerdotes. Son los sirvientes de la zorra tetuda peli roja, dijo Freed, luego vio al peli negro. Te recuerdo, tú eres el amigo de la zorra rubia a la que Asbeel quería extraerle su sacred gear. ¡Are! donde dejaste a la zorra de Reynare, la cambiaste por la enana o por la zorra que está a tu lado.

A Koneko le creció una vena por el apodo.

-A quien llamas zorra maldito chiflado, dijo Restia enojada.-

-Que molesta porque te llame zor…

-BANG-

Fue el sonido que se escuchó en el lugar, para luego ver a Freed salir disparado varios metros atrás hasta estrellarse con la pared del almacén. Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a Issei en el lugar donde antes estaba el sacerdote con su pierna derecha alzada.

(En qué momento se movió) era el pensamiento de todos.

El sacerdote peli blanco se levantó apoyándose con su espada sosteniéndose el estómago, el golpe que recibió fue fuerte. Escupió algo de sangre y se limpió la que tenía en la comisura de sus labios, luego ve a su agresor en el lugar donde estaba el antes mirándolo.

-Maldito niño bonito, ahora tengo muchas más ganas de matarte, dijo Freed molesto.-

-Mucha boca para poco hombre. Será mejor que midas tus palabras, de lo contrario será muy doloroso para ti, dice Issei.-

-Voy hacerte picadillo. Disfrutare derramando tu sangre en este lugar, dice Freed con una mirada psicópata.-

-Lo siento pero no seré quien juegue con tigo, quien se enfrentara a ti será el caballero Gremory. Él tiene muchas más ganas que yo de pelear con tigo, dice Issei.-

-Gracias-

Fue la respuesta del rubio para luego lanzarse hacia freed con dos espadas demoniaca una por mano.

-¡Chi! Así que no es solo el borrador santo, ¡ya veo! Tienes múltiples espadas demoniacas. ¿Eres el poseedor del "sword birth" tal vez? Eres culpable de tener una sacred gear rara ¡sabes! Dice/pregunta Freed.-

(Este tipo sí que esta chiflado, incluso en batalla es más. parece aumentar su locura, pensó Issei)

-Pero. Las espadas demoniacas no son un problema para…

-CRASH-

-…mi excalibur-chan, dice freed al destruir las espadas de Kiba-

El rubio vuelve a crear espadas, pero no parecen ser rivales para la espada sacra. Son destruidas de un solo golpe por la excalibur. Cada vez el Gremory se enfurecía más al ver sus espadas ser destruidas una y otra vez.

El peli negro invoco su boosted gear.

-Boost-

-¿Qué piensa hacer senpai? Pregunta curiosa la loli-

-usare una habilidad de mi boosted gear transferencia, con ella puedo transferir el poder acumulado por las duplicaciones a otra persona, pero para ello debo acercarme y tocarla. La usare si las cosas se complican para ayudar a tu amigo, responde el peli negro.-

El combate de espadas continuaba y el rubio seguía perdiendo terreno.

-Kiba Yuuto, tienes algún ataque de área, pregunta el peli negro.-

-Sí, pero no creo que ayude mucho en este momento, responde el rubio sin dejar de ver a su oponente.-

-Bien, cuando te diga que lo uses tú hazlo, dijo Issei.-

-No entiendo para que quieres que lo use, dice el rubio.-

-Tú solo úsalo cuando yo te diga, responde el peli negro.-

El Gremory no objeto y siguió en su combate.

-Jajaja, la forma en que miras mi excalibur es aterradora. ¿Tal vez guardas rencor hacia ella? Bueno, yo no sé qué te paso. Pero no importa, si te corta con ella. No podrás evitar ser eliminado sin dejar rastros ¡Tú vas a morir! ¿Sabe? ¡Tú vas a morir! ¡Muere! Dijo Freed con locura.-

-Salto-

El rubio Gremory para bloquear el ataque crea varias espadas demoniacas a su alrededor.

-CRASH-

El ataque de la excalibur iba reforzado con aura sacra que codeaba la espada con una luz azulada. Un solo golpe destruyo todas las espadas demoniacas, pero el sacerdote lanza un segundo ataque sin perder tiempo.

-Parece es el momento...-

Haciendo uso de su velocidad el peli negro se acercó rápidamente al rubio tocándolo en el hombro.

[¡Transfer!]

-Úsalo ahora-

El rubio pudo sentir su poder elevarse, pero no era momento para sorprenderse.

-…Ya que lo recibí, tengo que usarlo "sword birth" exclama el rubio-

Un sin número de espadas salieron del suelo abarcando gran parte de la Zona.

-¡chiii!

El sacerdote hiso un chasquido su lengua, para luego comenzar a destruir las espadas que amenazaban con empalarlo.

-ese fue un buen truco de circo ¡eres un demonio podrido!

Fredd tenía una cara de estaxis mientras destruía las espadas demoniacas una tras otra.

-Mi excalibur es excalibur "rapidly", en cuanto a velocidad no perderá ante nadie, dice freed con una expresión psicópata.-

Luego de decir eso desapareció de la vista de todos solo se podía escuchar el crujido de las espadas demoniacas siendo destruidas por la espada sacra, luego reaparece frente a Kiba lanzando un corte, el rubio creo dos espadas demoniacas colocándolas en X para cubrirse de ataque pero esas son destruidas fácil mente.

-¡MUERE!-

Antes de que el sacerdote terminara su ataque…

-BUZZZ-

Un rayo impacta en medio de los dos obligando a Freed a retroceder, ambos combatientes buscaban de dónde provino el ataque y vieron al peli negro.

-Maldito seas niño bonito, no interfieras una vez termine con este rubio iré por ti, dice Freed molesto.-

-Esto no es una batalla de honor caballero Gremory, es un combate a muerte así que deja esa cara, dijo Issei.-

El rubio lo miraba con una cara de "porque interfieres".

Mirando de nuevo a su oponente el rubio crea una espada demoniaca.

-Hmm. sword birth, esa una sacred gear que puede tener un número infinito de espadas en función del portador…-

Se escuchó una vos, todos mira hacia el origen de esta y ven un hombre anciano vestido de sacerdote.

-Eres tú, viejo Balba? Pregunta fred.-

Todos se sorprende por las palabras de exorcista psicópata, Kiba mira al anciano con ojos llenos de odio.

-¡Balba Galilei! Dice el rubio con odio en su voz.-

-Ciertamente, soy yo, admite abiertamente el hombre.-

(Así que ese viejo, es el enemigo del caballero Gremory, pensó Issei.)

-¡Freed!, se puede saber qué hacer, deja de estar jugando es momento de irnos, aún tenemos muchas cosas que preparar y no tenemos tiempo para estar perdiendo. Así que vamos nos, dijo el viejo.-

-Recibido… bueno tendré que dejar de jugar con ustedes por ahora, la próxima vez que nos encontremos los matare a todos, dijo Freed…-

-¡No te dejare escapar!-

Cuando se disponía a dejar el lugar, alguien a una gran velocidad lo ataco obligándolo a defenderse.

-CLAN-

Era el sonido de choque de metales, chispas saltaban por el choque. Quien ataco a Freed erra…

"Xenovia"

(Valla así que llegaron, como sabían que estábamos aquí. No recuerdo haberlas llamado, pensó Issei.)

-Yaho, Issei-kun-

-Irina-

-Zalzan Freed. Balba Galilei, ¡Los voy a cortar a los dos en el nombre de dios! Declara la peli azul.-

-¡Ja! No digas el nombre de dios que odio, perra, responde el exorcista.-

Ambos intercambiaron golpes con sus espadas, pero el peli blanco saco un objeto de su chaqueta…

-¡Viejo Balba! Vamos a escapar eh informar al jefe, Kokadiel.-

El exorcista psicópata arrojo el objeto que resultó ser una bomba de luz segando a todos.

-FLAHS-

Al no poder ver nada cuando el destello seso ya no había rastro del ninguno de los dos…

-Vamos tras ellos Irina, dice la peli azul.-

-Oky-

Las dos se retiraron corriendo a una gran velocidad del lugar.

-¡No te dejare escapar Balba! Dice el rubio siguiendo a las exorcistas.-

En el lugar quedaron la loli Koneko, Restia e Issei…

-Qué remedio, esto se está poniendo problemático. Bueno Res, vamos tras ellos antes que Kokadiel los mate, dice Issei.-

En ese instante se sintió la presencia de alguien en el lugar…

-Cuando sentí que el flujo de energía era irregular…-

-esto ciertamente es preocupante…-

Dos círculos mágicos parecieron…

Las voces eran claramente femeninas, las recién llegadas era los reyes y reinas Sitri y Gremory.

-Koneko ¿Podrías explicarme que está pasando aquí? Pregunta la peli roja seriamente.-

A la aparición de las recién llegadas el grupo se fue a un parque cercano para explicarle lo sucedido.

-…destruir las excalibur, dijo la peli roja con una mano en su frente.-

-¿Así que Yuuto se fue detrás de esa persona llamada Balba? Pregunta Rias-

-Así es, él se fue junto a las exorcistas. Él nos llamara si pasa algo, responde la loli.-

-¿Crees que Yuuto, que se convirtió en un vengador nos llamara fácil mente?

La peli roja suspira.

-Koneko-

-…Si-

-¿Por qué has hecho esto? Pregunta Rias.-

-… No quiero que Yuuto senpai se vaya, responde la loli triste.-

Por la respuesta de la peli plata, la Rias parecía más confundida que molesta. Mientras Issei se ha mantenido en silencio este tiempo, Restia se encontraba a su lado mientras estaba abrazando unos de los brazos del peli negro o mejor dicho tenía el brazo de este entre sus pechos para incomodidad del chico, parecen ser muy cercanos, algo que le daba curiosidad y molestaba a las Gremorys y extrañamente a… "Sona".

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta Hyoudou-kun, dice Sona.-

-La escucho Sitri-san-

-porque te involucraste en este asunto de las espadas, pregunta la heredera Sitri.-

-Mi hermanita, estaba muy preocupada por su compañero de equipo a al igual que sus otras dos compañeras e igualmente Gremory-san ya de no ser así hace días lo habría declarado renegado. Al parecer ella junto con Koneko-chan acordó un encuentro para pedirme que las ayudara en este problema, responde el peli negro.-

-Entiendo, dice Sona.-

-Issei, quien es la chica, pregunta Rias aunque en sus palabras se puede sentir un poco de celos aunque ella trato de disimularlos.-

-Soy Restia Ashdoll, novia de Issei, responde la chica sonriendo.-

Esas palabras dejaron de piedra a todas las chicas e hiso suspirar al peli negro.

A medida que discutían sobre lo ocurrido ya era bastante tarde alrededor de las 10 casi 11 de la noche.

-Bueno, eso es todo lo que paso. Lo mejor será que busquemos a ese trio sui…

El peli negro no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintió un pico de poder sacro de alto nivel por un instante. Por lo que pensó que al seguir al a Freed y Balba llegaron al escondite de Kokadiel.

-Ddraig, pudiste sentir ese aura de hace un instante, pregunta Issei.-

-Sí. Solo fue un instante, pero no hay duda de que el dueño de ese poder es alguien de alto rango, responde el dragón.-

-Mierda, esos idiotas al seguir al Freed y Balba, parece los llevaron hasta su escondite y se toparon con Kokadiel. Res nos vamos. Ddraig necesito ayuda para movernos rápido, dijo Issei.-

-No hay problema aibou, responde el dragón captado el mensaje de su compañero-

Un par de alas de dragón color carmesí emergen de la espalda de Issei dejado sorprendidas a las Gremorys y sitris. El peli negro toma de la cintura a la chica espíritu pegándola a él, alzando el vuelo a alta velocidad sin dar tiempo a las presentes de preguntarle que pasaba.

-Qué crees que esté pasando buchou, pregunta la reina Gremory.-

-No lo sé Akeno, pero debe ser grave para que reaccionara de esa manera. Debemos estar alertas a cualquier acontecimiento, responde la peli roja preocupada.-

-Por lo que pude entender respecto a lo que discutió con el dragón que reside en la boosted gear, tiene que ver con las excalibur y Kokadiel, dice la heredera Sitri.-

En ese instante una enorme precio se sintió en el lugar, alguien se acercaba al parque era Freed.

-¡Yaho! Como están, ¡are! Donde está el niño bonito me muero de ganas por verlo, dijo el exorcista-

-Si buscas a Issei-senpai no está aquí. Donde están Yuuto senpai y las exorcistas? Responde/pregunta la loli-

La peli roja y la morena Sitri miraron al cielo y pudieron ver alguien flotando con la luna a sus espaldas… un ángel caído… con sus alas negras fuera de su espalda ¿diez alas negras? Un hombre joven que vestía un traje negro, sonrió al ver ambas herederas.

-Esta es nuestra primera reunión, hijas de las casa Gremory y Sitri. El peli carmesí es precioso me recuerda al de tu hermano, a quien odio suficiente para que me den ganas de vomitar, dice el caído.-

La peli roja entrecierra los ojos ante aquella provocación

-Mucho gusto, uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos. Kokadiel. Mi nombre es Rias Gremory, también voy a añadir algo más. Nosotros la casa Gremory somos los que estamos más cerca y a la vez mas lejos del Maou. Si usted está aquí para discutir sobre política con migo, entonces no sirve de nada.-

-Yo no aria algo tan estúpido como hablar con un Maou. Bueno, si matara y violara a las hermanas de dos de ellos, dirigirían su ira hacia mí. Eso no estaría mal, dice Kokadiel.-

La peli roja mira a Kokadiel con ojos llenos de ira

-… así que ¿Cuál es tu motivo para ponerte en contacto con migo?-

El caído sonríe ante la pregunta…

-Voy a destruir esta ciudad con su base, la academia kuou, como punto de partida. Entonces también aparecerá Sirzechs ¿verdad?-

-Si haces algo así, la guerra entre dios, los ángeles caídos y los demonios comenzara de nuevo ¿sabes? Dijo la peli roja-

-Eso es lo que estoy esperando. Yo pensaba que Michael comenzaría una guerra si robaba las excaliburs… Pero lo que el mando fueron exorcistas y dos portadoras de espadas sagradas. Es aburrido ¡de verdad estoy aburrido! Es por eso que voy hacer una masacre en la base de las hermanas de dos de los Maou. ¿Ven? Parece divertido ¿verdad? Dijo el caído.-

-… Empezaras una nueva guerra, monstruo? Dijo la peli roja con odio en sus palabras.-

Kokabiel solo rio con alegría.

-Sí, ¡eso es todo! ¡Estaba aburrido después de que la guerra de los tres bandos terminara! Azazel y Shamza no están interesados en otra guerra. Comenzaron a recoger aburridas Sacred Gear y comenzaron a hacer investigaciones raras. Algo inútil, ¡como eso va ser de alguna utilidad para nosotros! Se quejó el caído-

-Enfermos, dijo con odio Rías-

-De todos modos voy a iniciar una batalla que implica las espadas sagradas, Rías Gremory. ¡Para iniciar la guerra! Una escuela donde las dos hermanitas de los Maous Lucifer y Leviatán asisten ¡debe estar llena de poderes demoniacos para así disfrutar del caos! ¡Es también el mejor lugar para liberar el verdadero poder de Excaliburn! Es un buen lugar para el campo de batalla, exclama Kokadiel con éxtasis-

-Hahaha! No es mi jefe el mejor? Su locura es la mejor. Así que yo también estoy ansioso por hacerlo. Incluso me dio estas preciosidades…

Freed sacando otra Excalibur, con una en cada mano y otras dos en las caderas.

-La de la derecha es Excaliburn [Rapidly], la de la izquierda Excaliburn [Nigthmare]. La de mi cadera es Excaliburn [Invisibility]. También recibí la Excaliburn [Mimic] de la exorcista esa…

Se alegró el desquiciado con una expresión de éxtasis casi orgásmica.

-Quería la Excaliburn [Destrucción] de la otra pero escapo, Hahaha que importa luego la conseguiré, ¿soy la primera persona en el mundo que tiene tantas Excaliburn? También recibí el elemento del viejo Balba por lo cual puedo utilizarlas todas. Ahora mismo…. ¡soy invencible! ¡el más poderoso! ¡soy maravilloso! Hahaha, ríe el exorcista como si fuera lo más divertido.

-la investigación de Balba es el verdadero negoció si muestra resultados. A decir verdad, me pareció sospechoso cuando decidió unirse al plan, dice el caído.-

(Balba y Kokabiel estaban trabajando juntos, pensaron todos)

-¿Qué piensan hacer con las excaliburs? Pregunta Rias

-Hermanitas de los Maou Lucifer y Leviatán. ¡QUE EMPIECE LA GUERRA! HAHAHA-

Fred saca algo que arrojó al suelo segando a todos con un flash de luz se habían ido.

-Buchou que vamos hacer, dice Akeno preocupada.-

\- Sona hay que reunir al resto-

La batalla estaba por comenzar.

Varios kilómetros del parque en una zona boscosa de la cual Issei sintió provenir aquel poder, el peli negro junto a Restia inspeccionaban el lugar en busca del trio de espadachines.

-Estoy seguro que de este lugar sentí provenía aquella aura, por lo que debe haber algo. Dice Issei mientras sique su búsqueda.-

-Issei. Ven rápido encontré una de las exorcista está gravemente herida, dice Restia preocupada.-

(Es grave, no suele llamarme por mi nombre.)

Al llegar al lugar pude ver a una castaña con el cuerpo lleno de sangre y muchos cortes, pero lo más grave era la lanza de luz incrustada en su abdomen. De la herida brotaba una gran cantidad de sangre. La chica está muy pálida por la pérdida de sangre su vida está en grave peligro, su condición es crítica.

-Irina-

-I…Issei-kun-

La castaña responde débil mente.

-Qué paso, donde están el caballero Gremory y tú compañera? Pregunta Issei-

-Hu…huyeron, fui…fuimos atacados… por koakadiel.-

-Resiste te ayudare, te llevare con Asia para que te curre, dice el peli negro preocupado por su amiga.-

-N…No… ya… es tarde… eh perdido… mucha sangre… mi cuerpo está muy lastimado… No resistiré mucho tiempo, dice la castaña.-

Su respiración disminuía cada vez más.

El peli negro se maldecía a sí mismo, otra vez surgió ese sentimiento de impotencia al no poder hacer nada en esta situación. Primero con Asia ahora con Irina.

"Asia" ella fue salvada gracias a las evil piece, él podía hacer lo mismo con su amiga.

-Irina, hay una forma de salvarte. Pero necesito tu permiso para reencarnarte, dijo el peli negro.-

-Re…reencarnarme!... No… no quiero… convertirme e…en de…demonio-

-No, no te reencarnare en demonio, sino en un dragón, te convertirá en un ser igual que yo un dragón humanoide, dice el peli negro.-

-Dra…dragón… como puedes… hacer algo… como eso…-

-Funcia de manera similar a las evil piece, las obtuve a cambio de un favor que le hice a Sirzechs Lucifer, gracias a la ayuda del creador de estas, luego de unos ajustes en el sistema logramos que la persona a reencarnar sean dragones en vez de demonios, responde Issei-

-Po…porque… quieres reencarnarme-

-Irina. Tú eres alguien muy especial para mí, una luz en toda esa oscuridad que viví cuando era niño, una de las pocas cosas buenas que me han pasado en la vida y no quiero perderte, desde que te fuiste con tus padres. Siempre guarde la esperanza de volver a reencontrarme con tigo. No quiero perderte no así, responde Issei con unas lágrimas en ojos mientras sostenía la mano de la castaña que también lloraba al escuchar las palabras de chico.-

-I…issei-kun, dice la castaña llorando-

Ella también quería estar más tiempo con su amigo de infancia, después de tanto tiempo pudo volver a reunirse con él, quiera recordar esos viejos tiempos en que ambos jugaban y reían juntos. Ella desde que lo conoció siempre ha tenido ese deseo de estar siempre con el cual ha estado presente todos estos años y aún se mantiene intacto, no ha habido alguien que le haga sentir ese mismo sentimiento que aquel niño despertó en ella y aún sigue teniéndolo por él.

-A…acepto I…Issei-kun… yo… ta…también quiero… e…estar junto… a ti… al igual… que cuando… éramos… niños, responde Irina con una sonrisa a pesar de dolor que sentía.-

La castaña perdió el brillo de sus ojos a medida que los cerraba, su vida se había extinguido. Issei al ver a su amiga morir, unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras aun sotnia la mano de la chica. Retiro la lanza del abdomen de la chica.

-Nos reuniremos de nuevo Irina y estaremos juntos como antes te lo prometo. Te are pagar por esto Kokadiel te lo juro, declara Issei mientras crea un círculo mágico transportándose a la sala de su casa.-

Luego de aparecer en la sala de estar de la residencia Hyoudou, todos los inquilinos bajaron al sentir un leve pulso de poder mágico bastante familiar para todos. Unas Yuuma y Elsha mas que molestas estaban lista para someter al peli negro a otro doloroso interrogatorio pero de detuvieron al ver a un Issei bastante molesto y a una castaña que reconocieron como una de las exorcistas al parecer estaba… muerta.

-I…Issei, que paso con la chica, pregunto Elsha impactada al ver el estado de la castaña.-

-Ella y su amiga junto al caballero Gremory, fueron tras unos exiliados de la iglesia que trabajan para Kokadiel llegando al escondite de estos, fueron atacados por el caído. Los otros dos pudieron escapar pero ella no contó con la misma suerte luego de ser gravemente herida y robada su excalibur fue dejada en una zona boscosa a su suerte por las herida y pérdida de sangre murió, responde el peli negro.-

-Que vas hacer con ella, pregunta Belzard.-

-No la dejare morir así por así, voy a reencarnarla, responde Issei sorprendiendo a todos.-

-La vas a volver tu sierva, pregunta Yuuma sorprendida.-

-Sí, ustedes no lo saben, pero ella junto a sus padres me ayudaron mucho en mi niñez, gracias a ellos no morí de hambre en las calles de esta ciudad mucho antes de casi ser asesinado por el caído, responde una vez más el peli negro.-

Nadie dijo nada en contra de la decisión de Issei, subió a su habitación y saco una pequeña bolsita de tela de entre sus ropas y luego bajo a la sala.

-Bueno aquí voy-

Busco entre sus piezas la de caballo al sacarla varios se sorprendieron a excepción de Elsha, Yuuma, Ophis, Belzard y el Gran Rojo además de la elfa que no tiene conocimiento sobre el sistema de evil piece.

La figura no solo era extraña por el color sino también por el diseño. Su color era una mescla entre carmesí negro y azul, pero lo más llamativo era la pequeña figura de dragón alrededor de la pieza el cual tenía sus alas extendidas, realmente era un diseño único.

El peli negro sostuvo la pieza en su mano mientras estaba de pie al lado de la castaña.

-Yo. Ryuujin dios dragón del sueño infinito, príncipe del apocalipsis. Te ordeno a ti Irina Shidou, caminar nuevamente en este mundo, renace como mi dragoo y sella este contrato.-

(N/A: como bien pudieron ver cambien el canto para la reencarnación)

Debajo de la castaña se apareció un círculo de color carmesí negruzco con la figura de un dibujo en el centro de un dragón en tribal con sus alas extendidas, la pieza levita de la mano del peli negro hacia la castaña introduciéndose en su pecho a medida que un aura carmesí negruzco la rodeaba, todas las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo se curaron a un ritmo acelerado sin dejar cicatriz alguna.

A los pocos segundos el aura y el círculo mágico desaparece y la castaña despierta un poco desorientada, mira a su entorno y ve a varias personas conocidas y otras no, luego su vista se centra en cierto peli negro.

-Es bueno tenerte de regreso Irina, le dice el peli negro con una sonrisa sincera que sonrojo a la castaña.-

Reacción que no paso por alto la morena y la rubia.

-Issei-kun-

La castaña se levantó del suelo y abrazo al peli negro afectuosamente para disgusto de las chicas presentes, aunque Restia sonreía por el enojo evidente en las caras de las residentes de la casa Hyoudou. Ravel y Saori trataron de disimular pero aun así era notorio mientras Tiamat miraba con cierto interés la escena frente a ella.

-I…Issei-san, como logro obtener un juego de evil piece? Pregunta la pequeña fénix sorprendida.-

-Bueno Ravel, luego de enfrentarme a tu hermano, hable con Sirzechs lucifer. El me ayudo a obtener este juego de piezas. Aunque en realidad no son evil piece, son un sistema similar. Por esa razón regrese tan tarde ese día ya que con ayuda del creador de las piezas, logre ajustarlas a mi gusto, podría llamarlas "drago piece", responde el peli negro aun abrazando a la castaña.-

-¿Dragón piece? Pregunta una vez más la pequeña fénix.-

-Así es, el sistema original de las piezas se basa en cambiar la estructura genética de la persona en reencarnar a la de un demonio, lo que hicimos fue unos ajustes con una muestra de mi ADN logramos hacer que la persona en reencarnar en vez de demonio sea dragón, responde Issei.-

-Entiendo, a eso también se debe el diseño de las piezas, ya que su diseño no es en nada parecido al original, dice Ravel.-

-Se podría decir que si, al terminar la creación tanto ajuka Beelzebub como yo nos sorprendimos al verlas, según lo poco que pudo deducir es que las piezas tomaron este diseño al adaptarse a los ajustes y el nivel de poder que utilice al crearlas, según él, no son piezas normales, no solo por su diseño sino también al hecho de ser piezas mutadas, pero son superior a las mutadas normales. Las llamo "versión dos mutación piece", además que por el exceso de poder que use salió un juego extra con el cual se quedó para estudiarlo y ver si con ellas podía mejorar el sistema actual de las evil piece, responde Issei.-

-Que tanto poder usaste Issei, pregunto Elsha curiosa.-

-Ps… mi propio poder mágico, el de Ddraig y el heredado por mis padres pero en una pequeña cantidad, pero aun así creo fue un poquito excesivo, igual no es que sea un problema y tampoco se puede hacer nada ya, responde el peli negro despreocupadamente sacando goticas al estilo anime a todos.-

-Ese es mi hijo, dijo Red limpiándose unas lágrimas al verlo seguir sus pasos.-

-BANG-

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe, todos pudieron ver a Gran Rojo tirado en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza y ojos en espiral. De pie a su lado Ophis con su mano empuñada mientras humeaba.

-No dejare que le peques tus hábitos a mi Issei, dijo la diosa dragón molesta.-

A todos les crecieron las gotias y tuvieron el mismo pensamiento a excepción de Irina.

(Nunca pero "NUNCA" hacer enojar a Ophis/oka-sama)

-Issei, dijo Ophis-

-Hai, responde nervioso-

-Si te veo otra vez con la misma actitud que baka-Red, la pasaras muuuuyyyy mal. Espero ser clara, amenazo la diosa dragón.-

-Hai. Oka-sama, responde el peli negro sudando a bala.-

-Usted es la madre de Issei-kun, gusto en conocerla, dice Irina separándose de Issei haciendo una reverencia.-

-Gusto en conocerte también Shidou Irina, mi nombre es Sophia Hyoudou y el idiota que está en el suelo es su padre Alexander Hyoudou-

-Le agradezco que haya cuidado de Issei-kun estos años, tanto mis padres como yo estábamos muy preocupados al dejarlo solo en esta ciudad, dijo la castaña.-

-No hay nada que agradecer, responde la diosa dragón.-

-Issei, dice la elfa llamando la atención del peli negro.-

-Sí, dime Saori-

-Quiero convertirme en tu sierva, dijo la elfa nerviosa-

Ella estaba asustada por la posible respuesta del chico que conocía su carencia de habilidades.

-Yo también quiero ser su sierva Issei-san, dice la pequeña fénix-

-Yo también, dijo Tiamat-

Esa si fue una sorpresa, nadie espera que la reina dragón pidiera algo como ser sierva de Issei.-

-Tiamat, porque quiere ser mi sierva, no es que me moleste solo me sorprende, pregunto el peli negro.-

-Para estar más tiempo junto a ti, así poder hacerte mi pareja y tener crías fuerte, responde la reina dragón con la verdad a medias.-

Era cierto que quería ser pareja de Issei, no solo para tener crías fuerte, el chico le había interesado bastante por lo que quería estar a su lado.

La respuesta de reina dragón molesto a las chicas, pero no dijeron nada de momento.

-Yareo no dijeron nada de momento. el chico le habia leste solo me sorprende, pregunto el peli negro. yare, creo que entiendo, dijo Issei con una sonrisa forzada.-

[Hahaha, muchos problemas te deparan el futuro con la reina dragón hahaha]

[Te la pasas bien? ¡Eh! Ddraig. Pero el hecho que ella se quede aquí también indica que tú también tendrás problemas, así que si yo me jodo tú también]

[…]

[…]

-Bueno que piezas serían las más adecuadas para ustedes…

Prensando unos instantes.

-Creo que en ti Tiamat usare los peones que me restan, espero sean suficiente. Aunque sean una versión superior a las mutadas normales nada es seguro. Bien comencemos…

El peli negro sostiene cuatro piezas de peones en su mano

-Yo. Ryuujin dios dragón del sueño infinito, príncipe del apocalipsis. Te ordeno a ti Tiamat, caminar nuevamente en este mundo, renace como mi dragoo y sella este contrato.-

Al igual que con Irina, las piezas levitaron y entraron en el pecho de la reina dragón, el circulo carmesí negruzco con el dragón tribal en el centro apareció debajo de la chica. Pare luego de unos segundos de terminado el proceso desaparecer.

-Bueno con eso terminamos, ahora tu Ravel, de verdad quieres ser mi sierva. Eso implica que dejarías de ser un demonio pura sangre, aun así estas segura de querer hacerlo, dice/pregunta Issei.-

-Que quiere decir con que dejare de ser un demonio pura sangre, pregunta la pequeña fénix.-

-Como bien sabes las evil piece, cambian la estructura genética de la persona a reencarnar. El usar una de mis piezas en ti. Tu ADN cambiara, pasaras de ser demonio pura sangre a un dragón en tu mayor parte o quizás totalidad, incluso no estoy seguro si conservaras tus poderes fénix, la probabilidad de eso es extremada mente escaza ya que ambos. Tu poder demoniaco y el poder dragonico que te otorga la pieza lucharían entre si y el más fuerte pasaría a ser tu nuevo poder, aun así quieres ser mi sierva. Estas dispuesta a perder tu identidad como demonio y posiblemente tus poderes, dice/pregunta Issei.-

La pequeña fénix estuvo pensando lo que dijo Issei.

Perdería mi identidad como demonio y posiblemente sus poderes, dejaría de ser un pura sangre. Pero otra parte ella quería estar junto a Issei ser su sierva o dragoo la acercaría más a él, además ella paso a ser propiedad del peli negro cuando gano contra su hermano, así que él puede disponer de ella como quiera, aunque ella savia bien que él nunca la obligaría a ser algo que ella no quiera. Por lo que si decide no ser su sierva él no se enfadara con ella. Pero la decisión no es de él sino de ella.

-Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo, después de todo es algo que quiero hacer. No porque me sienta obligada, sino porque yo misma lo deceso. Ya que quiero estar siempre a su lado, responde Ravel sonrojándose al darse de cuenta de lo último que dijo.-

Yuuma y Elsha suspiraron pesadamente al ver que cada vez más chicas se acercan a Issei tal y como dijo Ddraig. Restia por su parte solo sonreía ante la situación, aunque en cierta forma también le molestaba un poco.

-De acuerdo Ravel, la pieza que ocupas es de arfil cierto. Pregunta Issei.-

-Así es. Issei-san, responde la chica.-

-Bien aquí vamos…

-Yo. Ryuujin dios dragón del sueño infinito, príncipe del apocalipsis. Te ordeno a ti Ravel Fenix, caminar nuevamente en este mundo, renace como mi dragoo y sella este contrato.-

Al igual que con Irina y Tiamat, un círculo mágico carmesí negruzco con un dragón tribal con las alas extendidas en el centro, aparece debajo de la fénix. La pieza levita de la mano del peli negro hacia el pecho de la chica a medida que la nueva pieza de arfil entra el su cuerpo otra es expulsada. Pero algo que nadie esperaba el cuerpo de la chica es envuelto en llamas y aura carmesí negruzco cubriéndola en su totalidad. Después de unos segundos las llamas se reunieron en la espalda de la fénix tomado la forma de unas alas, pero no eran alas de aves características del clan Fenix. Sino unas alas de fuego de dragón, al completarse el proceso el circulo desapareció.

-Valla parece que aun conservas tu poder Ravel, ahora eres un dragón de fuego con poderes regenerativos de fénix, dice Issei sonriéndole sonrojando a la chica.-

-Gr…gracias Issei-san, responde Ravel.-

-No hay nada que agradecer. Bueno ahora tu Saori, porque quieres ser mi sierva, pregunta el peli negro.-

-Quiero hacerlo en agradecimiento por salvarme la vida, y porque quiero estar cerca de usted, responde la elfa sonrojada.-

Yuuma y Elsha tenían un tic en una de sus cejas.

-Entiendo y razón es aceptable, pero la verdad no sé qué pieza usar en ti…

Ante las palabras de Issei la chica se entristece y bajo la cabeza.

-Pero… el peli negro se acerca a la elfa y la toma del mentón obligándola a que lo mire, eso no quiere decir que no quiero hacerte mi sierva. Lo que pasa es que no sé qué tipo de habilidades tengas y que pieza se acople mejor a ti, por lo que entrenaras con nosotros para ver tus capacidades y así saber que pieza va con tigo. De acuerdo, le dice sonriendo sonrojando a la chica.-

La elfa asiente en respuesta.

-Alguien sabe dónde está Asia, pregunta Issei al no ver a la rubia ni sentir su aura.-

-Antes de irse dijo que la heredera Gremory la llamo diciendo que fuera a la academia urgente, responde Elsha.-

Ante esto el peli negro entrecierra los ojos extrañando a todos.

-Pasa algo Issei, pregunta Yuuma.-

-Si Gremory-san la llamo a esta hora, debe ser que kokadiel se puso en contacto con ella, algo debe estar tramando y ese algo tiene que ver con la academia. Ya que esa es la base de las hermanas de dos de los Maous, responde le peli negro.-

-Crees que planee hacer algún ataque en ese lugar, pregunta Belzard.-

-No sé, pero algo me dice que las cosas se pondrás muy problemáticas. Ravel lleva a Irina a una de las habitaciones libres para que descanse, Irina si gusta puedes asearte antes de dormir todas las habitaciones cuentan con baño. Yuuma o Elsha deben algo de ropa que pueda quedarte puedes tomar lo que gustes. Luego te llevare a que compres ropa, dice el peli negro.-

-Yo también quiero ayudar en la pela contra Kokadiel, protesta la castaña.-

-No, acabas de reencarnar. Tienes que adaptarte a tu nuevo cuerpo y descansar, además tu excalibur fue robada no tienes arma para luchar. Así que no hay pero que valga. Te quedas aquí a descansar, responde el peli negro.-

-No es justo, protesta Irina haciendo un puchero.-

-Issei-san. Yo quiero ayudar, dijo Ravel.-

-Yo también, no me ira mal hacer algo de ejercicio. Hace tiempo que no tengo una buena pelea, un oponente como Kokadiel no estaría mal, dice Tiamat.-

-Ravel. Tú al igual que Irina, deben adaptarse a sus nuevos cuerpo, por lo que no tienes permitido ir, además que le prometí a tu madre que cuidaría de ti y un campo de batalla no es un sitio muy seguro, en cuanto a ti Tiamat...

-no me vengas con escusas de que tengo que adaptarme a mi cuerpo, ya que nací siendo dragón, argumenta la reina dragón.-

-No es eso. No sé si sea buena idea llevar a la reina dragón. Como voy a argumentar el que estés en el mundo humano o si preguntas que tipo de relación tenemos, responde Issei.-

-Respondes que somos pareja y asunto arreglado, dice Tiamat despreocupadamente.-

-NO TE APROVECHES DE LA CITUACION TIAMAT, estallan la rubia y la morena.-

-Cuál es el problema, en nuestra especie los dragón machos pueden tener varias hembras, dice la reina dragón.-

-Ya dejemos el tema hay, Rey, Elsha, Tiamat, Res y Belzard. Mejor vamos a desplumar al cuervo, dijo Issei.

Todos entraron en un círculo de transporte cortesía del peli negro, al reaparecer observan que se encuentran en la azota de la academia.

-Porque nos transportaste aquí Issei, pregunta la morena.-

-Para tener una mejor vista de la situación, ya que no sabemos qué está pasando. Primero observaremos y si es necesario intervendremos, de momento nos mantendremos al margen, responde el peli negro.-

-Ahora que me fijo bien hay una barrera, como es posible que hayamos podido entrar, dice Elsha.-

-Gracias a los poderes que herede de mi padre, al igual que el puedo crear portales y círculos mágicos los cuales no pueden ser bloqueados ni restringidos, responde l peli negro.-

El peli negro levanto una barrera sobre el grupo para que no los detectaran, mientras analizaban la situación.

**Minutos antes de la pelea **

-Rias-senpai. Hemos cubierto toda la escuela con una barrera. Con esto, a menos que suceda algo desastroso, no habrá daño.-

Saji informó de la situación actual a la peli roja. Los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto y el consejo estudiantil, se reunieron en el parque situado justo en frente de Kuou academia. Sólo Kiba estaba ausente.

¿Dónde estás Kiba? Era lo que se preguntaban todos los Gremorys.

Saji del consejo estudiantil estaba explicando acerca de la barrera a Buchou. Según su relato, Shitori Souna quien es la kaichou había reunido a todo el consejo estudiantil y pusieron la gran barrera en la escuela después de explicarle al resto sobre la situación. Una medida a utilizar para mantener las cosas que ocurren en el interior sin que escapen fuera. El oponente es uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos que aparece en la Biblia.

-Esto que hacemos es mínimo. Si te digo la verdad, si Kokabiel fueron a luchar en serio, no sólo esta academia, sino a toda la región sería aniquilado. Además, ya está preparado eso. Mis siervos van a proteger las instalaciones de la escuela usando toda su energía, dice Sona-

Todos estaban serios y atentos a las palabras de la Sitri, continuó explicando.

-Mis siervos y yo vamos a seguir colocando la barrera para reducir los daños. Quiero minimizar los daños en lo posible... Es difícil evitar tener que dañar nuestra academia. Pero parece que tenemos que hacerlo, ya que es el líder de los ángeles caídos del que estamos hablando.-

Kaichou hizo una mirada aguda y miró en dirección de la escuela con los ojos llenos de odio. Probablemente estaba dirigiendo a Kokabiel.

-Gracias, Sona. Aremos el resto de aquí en adelante, dice Rias.-

-Rias. Nuestro enemigo es un monstruo con fuerza por encima de la nuestra. Todavía no es demasiado tarde. Debemos llamar a tu onii-sama, dice la heredera Sitri.-

La peli roja negó con la cabeza. -Tampoco llamaras a tu Onee-sama-

-Mi onee-sama es... tu onii-sama te quiere. Sirzechs-sama definitivamente vendría. Así que...

-Ya he informado a Sirzechs-sama.-

Akeno-san dijo ante las palabras de Rias y Sona.

-¡Akeno!-

La peli roja criticó. Pero la reina Gremory tenía una expresión de enojo.

-Rias. Yo sé que no quiere causarle problemas a Sirzechs-sama. Esto sucedió en tu territorio. En tu base. Y sucedió después de que el problema de la boda. Pero es una historia diferente si aparece el líder del enemigo. Es un problema que supera el nivel que pueda solucionar. Vamos a pedir prestado la fuerza de un Maou…

La peli roja parecía como si quisiera decir algo. Pero ella respiró hondo y asintió, a lo cual su reina sonrió.

-Gracias por comprender la situación, Buchou. Sona-sama. Los refuerzos de Sirzechs-sama estarán aquí en una hora.-

-Una hora... entiendo. Hasta ese momento, el consejo estudiantil, promete seguir colocando la barrera en el nombre de Sitri.

Rias parecía haber tomado su decisión y después de escuchar la decisión de la Sitri.

-...Así que una hora. Ahora mis siervos. Vamos a estar a la ofensiva. Vamos a ir dentro de la barrera y llamar la atención del Kokabiel. ¡A diferencia de la batalla contra Fenix, esta es una batalla de vida o muerte! ¡Aun así, no voy a perdonar si muere! ¡Vamos a sobrevivir y continuar asistiendo a esa escuela! "

[¡Sí!]

**Academia kouh interior de la barrera. **

Los Gremory quedaron sin palabras después de ver una escena extraña. En el centro del campo de la escuela, había cuatro espadas liberando luces extremas mientras flota. Tenían las espadas en el centro, había un sospechoso círculo mágico en todo el campo de la escuela. Había un viejo hombre situado en el centro del círculo mágico ¿Balba Galilei?

-Qué es esto…? Pregunta sorprendida la ex monja-

-Voy a juntar las cuatro Excaliburs en una.-

Balba dijo como si lo encontró divertido.

-Balba. ¿Cuánto tiempo tomará para que las Excaliburs se junten? -

-¡...!-

¡Se escuchó una voz desde arriba en el cielo! Todos los miembros del club alzaron la vista, no había solo Kokabiel que tenía la luna como fondo. Estaba sentado en una silla en el cielo, mientras que mirando hacia abajo al grupo gremory... ¿un ángel caído puede hacer flotar una silla? ¡Estaba cruzando las piernas con confianza!

-No va a tomar ni 5 minutos, Kokabiel.-

-¿es así? te dejar eso a ti.-

Kokabiel movió sus ojos de Balba a la peli roja.

-Entonces vendrá Sirzechs? ¿O será Serafall?-

"Estamos nosotros en lugares de Onii-sama y Leviatán-sama…

SWISH! BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNG !

Después del sonido del viento, hubo un sonido de explosión que resonó en toda la zona! El sonido provenía del gimnasio. No, era en el gimnasio. ¡No había ni rastro de él! Solo que quedo fue un gran cráter, se podía ver una gran lanza de luz en el que desapareció convirtiéndose en partículas brillantes

-Aburrido. Bueno, eso está bien. Será entretenido… ahora tendrán que luchar contra mi mascota que saque del infierno…

Kokadiel chasqueo los dedos. Luego, creando un círculo mágico al desaparecer se pudo ver un pozo del cual emergió un gran pilar de fuego…

ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!...

Del fuego salieron varias criaturas de unos ocho o diez metros de altura. De un cuerpo grande. Cuatro patas con grandes garras. Los ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad eran rojos. Una gran boca con grandes colmillos, de la cual emana fuego. El animal, a lo que más se parecía era a un... perro. Pero de ¡tres cabezas!

ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!...

Su aullido era tan fuerte que parecía hacer temblar el suelo !Las tres cabezas aullaban al mismo tiempo! La ex monja temblaba de miedo.

-... Cerberus!-

La peli roja dijo con una voz llena de repugnancia.

-El perro Guardia del infierno… Vive en la puerta del Infierno, no a los infiernos. Pero para llevarlo a mundo de los humanos! Dijo la reina Gremory.-

-Asia quédate atrás-

-H…Hai buchou, responde temblando-

-¡Akeno. Koneko!-

-Hai buchou-

La peli roja extendió sus alas hacia fuera de su espalda y voló hacia el cielo siendo imitada por su reina.

GAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Cerberus saltó después de hacer un gruñido!

FUEGO!

Una de las cabezas mira a Rias que volaba y sopló el fuego...

-Demasiado ingenuo-

La reina se paró frente a la peli roja y congeló el fuego al instante.

-Toma esto-

Rias saltó de detrás de Akeno y lanzó un enorme bloques negro de poder demoniaco.

FUEGO!

La otra cabeza del perro monstruoso disparó una bola de fuego. Poder demoníaco de Rias y la bola de fuego de Cerberus se enfrentaron entre sí con violencia! Entonces, la otra cabeza disparo otra bola de fuego !La segunda bola de fuego ayudó a la primera dando un empujón al contraataque de Rias! La fuerza del fuego aumentó y comenzó a empujar el contraataque de la peli roja. Entonces Cerberus intentó disparar otra…

-una abertura-

-BANG!-

La torre Gremory saltó dando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de Cerbero! Hizo un sonido fuerte!

-Esto es un nuevo golpe.-

Akeno señaló sus dedos hacia arriba, había creado un rayo en el cielo. Luego señaló con los dedos a Cerberus y...

FLASH!

Después de un solo flash, Cerberus estaba rodeado por un rayo violento! Akeno hiso un rayo especial para el perrito! Golpe de Rias también agregó a eso! Pero el cuerpo Cerberus no fue destruido sólo golpeó al lado de su estómago. Había sangre negra saliendo del estómago del perro monstruo. Había humo saliendo de ella.

-Buchou, fukubuchou y Koneko-san, son increíbles, dice Asia viendo la batalla.-

(N/A: corríjanme si escribí mal lo de vicepresidenta "fukubuchou")

-¡SLASH!-

Alguien entra a toda velocidad de un salto cortado una de las cabezas de cerberus para luego cortarlo por la mitad en su descenso, era…

"Xenovia"

-Vine a ayudar-

-Estas vestías no son rivales para el poder de una espada sacra. los daños que reciben son críticos, dice Akeno.-

-Nunca había recibido ayuda de la iglesia, pero me alegra que este aquí, dice Rias mirando a la exorcista.-

**Con Issei y el grupo**

-Valla esas tres tienen una buena coordinación de equipo, pero pueden mejorar con entrenamiento, dice Belzard.-

-Tienes razón, pero necesitan poner más poder en sus ataques. De lo contrario tendrán que golpear más de una vez para poder acabar con ellos, dijo Elsha.-

-Es verdad pero, tal parece tratan de reducir el consumo de energía al mínimo para después hacer frente a Kokadiel. Pero ni estando a su 100% podrían hacer algo contra el aun todos juntos, no por nada es un líder de Grigori, dice Issei-

-Tienes razón. Pero con la ayuda de la portadora de la espada sacra, tendrán un poco más de ventaja contra esos perritos, dice Tiamat.-

GAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Se pudo oris un rugido

-apareció más? Dice Yuuma.-

Tres Cerberus apareció de la oscuridad.

La exorcista se lanza sobre uno rápidamente cortándolo desde su hocico hasta la cola, el rey y reina Gremory con un ataque combinado eliminan a otro, pero uno se abalanza en un ataque con sus garras contra la ex monja

Rugió una vez más.

GAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUU!

-KYAAAA-

-¡Asia! Dijo Belzard-

Estaba por ir en ayuda de la ex monja pero Issei lo detiene sujetándolo del hombro.

-Tranquilo ella estará bien, si no fuera así yo sería el primero en estar halla abajo, dice el peli negro.-

Belzard se queda a mirar para ver a que se refería Issei, antes que el cerberus llegara donde la rubia es…

Innumerables espadas pasaron a través del cuerpo Cerberus! Las espadas estaban saliendo de la tierra! Esta es...

-No voy a dejarte escapar-

La persona que apareció era el caballero Gremory.

Una gran masa de poder combinado de rey y reina cae sobre cerberus eliminándolo.

-Te dije que no había de que preocuparse, dijo Issei.-

**Regresando a la batalla**

En el momento de acabar con el último perro, la heredera Gremory señaló con la mano hacia Kokabiel!

-¡Toma esto! Kokabiel!-

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!

La Gremory lanzo una gran masa de poder demoniaco al caído de sus mano empleando gran parte del poder que le quedaba, se dirigió hacia el líder de los ángeles caídos que estaba sentado en el cielo! El poder de la destrucción iba directo a Kokabiel! Pero... Él sólo estiró una de sus manos en la parte delantera.

BAAAAAAAANG!

Él bloqueó un disparo con sólo una de sus manos! Kokabiel apunto su palma hacia el cielo. Cambiando de dirección el ataque se dirigió hacia el cielo y desapareció. Kokabiel mostró su sonrisa maliciosa.

La peli roja jadeaba después de ese realizar ataque.

-... Esta completa.-

La voz de Balba. Entonces las cuatro Excaliburs que se colocaron en el centro del campo de la escuela comenzaron emitir una increíble cantidad de luz.

Ante esto Kokabiel comenzó a aplaudir.

-Las cuatro Excaliburs van a convertirse en una.-

Comenzó dando luz divina que se extendió por todo el campo de la escuela. Debido a su brillo, todos tapamos se taparon la cara con las manos. Cuando las luces brillantes se habían ido, había una espada sagrada en el centro del campo que emitía un aura azulada.

-Debido a la luz creada por la Excalibur cuando se convirtió en una, el hechizo que sobre la tierra también está completo. Esta ciudad se vendrá abajo en 20 minutos. La única forma de detenerlo es vencer a Kokabiel...

Todos los Gremory se sorprendieron por las palabras de Balba. El círculo mágico se extendió por todo el campo de la escuela y comenzó brillante la recolección de energía. ¿Se activó!?

-Freed…-

Kokabiel llamó sacerdote psicopata.

-Qué pasa, jefe?-

Un pelo blanco sacerdote chico salió de la oscuridad.

-Usa la Excalibur del círculo. Será el último entretenimiento. Lucha utilizando la Excalibur que resulto de fusionar las cuatro.-

-Sí, sí. Caray. Mi jefe usa a la gente de forma imprudentemente ¡Pero pero! Estoy muy honrado de usar a Excalibur-chan que se ha convertido en súper maravillosa! ¿Algo por el estilo? Uhejejeje! Me limitaré a cortar algunos demonios ahora!-

Freed hace una sonrisa loca mientras sostiene la Excalibur que se encontraba en el centro del campo de la escuela. Así que la podría usar. Él dijo que él recibió un elemento de Balba. Xenovia habló con Kiba.

-Caballero de Rias Gremory. Si la cooperación es aun válida, Destruyamos esa Excalibur juntos.-

-Está bien?-

Xenovia rió sin temor por las palabras de Kiba.

-En el peor de los casos, no será un problema si recojo el "fragmento" de la Excalibur que está actuando como el núcleo de la misma. Desde que Freed la está manejando, desde que es una espada sagrada, pero ya no es una espada santa. Incluso si es una espada sagrada, es lo mismo que cualquier otra arma. Esto cambia en función de la persona que la usa. Es una espada de herejía.-

-Kukuku...-

Alguien se estaba riendo de la conversación del duo. Fue Balba.

-Balba Galilei. Soy un sobreviviente del "Proyecto Espada Sagrada" No. Yo soy el que fue muerto por ti, para ser más preciso. He continuado viviendo al ser reencarnado en un demonio.-

Kiba dijo con calma a Balba. Caminando hacia este con una espada demoniaca en mano, sus ojos estaban llenos de odio. A la espera de la respuesta de Balba.

-Hou. El sobreviviente de ese proyecto. Esto es una desgracia. Para conocerlo en un país del lejano oriente como este. Siento que fue el destino. Fufufu ".

Su risa era como si se burlara del grupo.

Kokadiel creo una lanza de luz que arrojó al rubio Gremory desde donde estaba sentado.

-YUUTO CUIDADO-

Grito Rias junto con Koneko corriendo hacia su caballero/amigo tratando de salvarlo, pero la lanza era mucho más rápido que ellas impacto en el lugar donde se encontraba el Gremory creando una gran explosión que las hiso volando hacia atrás. A medida que el polvo se disipaba, pudieron ver al rubio aún con vida pero con varias heridas por la explosión.

-Valla evito el golpe directo una rata bastante ágil, dijo kokadiel riendo.-

Balba camino hacia el mal herido Gremory.

-Lo ves. Me gustan las espadas sagradas. Me gustan tanto que aparecen en mis sueños. Posiblemente porque mi corazón estaba fascinado por la leyenda de Excalibur desde que era un niño. Por eso, cuando me enteré de que no puedo usar me deprimí…

Balba empezó a hablar de su vida. Una historia sobre su pasado.

-Admiraba a aquellos que podían empuñarla, porque yo no podía. Esa sensación se hizo tan poderosa que comencé un experimento para crear gente que pueden utilizarlas. Luego fue completada. Es gracias a usted ya los demás.-

-Qué? Se completó? se deshizo de nosotros después de enterarte que éramos un fracaso.-

Kiba levantó sus cejas aparentemente en duda. Todos tenían la misma duda.

Pero Balba negó con la cabeza.

-Me di cuenta de que no era un factor esencial que se necesita para manejar las espadas sagradas. Así que usé el valor numérico de los factores para investigar su capacidad. La mayoría de los sujetos de prueba tenía los elementos, pero no tenían el valor numérico necesario para manejar el Excalibur. Entonces llegué a una conclusión. ¿Hay una manera de sacar los elementos y los recolectarlos?.-

-Ya Veo. Ahora entiendo. Lo que estada dentro de la espada sagrada cuando recibió su bendición es...

Xenovia parecía que ella se enteró de la verdad y apretó los dientes con odio.

Balba seguía hablando.

-Así es, la espada sagrada que lleva esa chica. Sacamos los elementos santos y los cristalizamos. Al igual que estos…

Balba sacó un orbe que estaba dando una luz. Era un orbe brillante. Tiene la llamada aura santa en él.

-Con esto, la investigación sobre los usuarios con espada sagradas mejoro. Aun así, esos tontos de la Iglesia me desterraron por herejía y se llevaron mis informes sobre la investigación. Al mirarte, veo que el proyecto fue sucedido por alguien más. Ese Michael. Él me hizo quedar como un criminal y este es el resultado? Bueno, es ese ángel del que estamos hablando. Incluso si él toma los elementos de los sujetos de prueba, creo que no iría tan lejos como para matarlos. Esa parte sólo le haría más humano que yo. Kukukuku.-

Balba rió gratamente.

-... Mataste a mis compañeros y sacaste los elementos necesarios para empuñar las espadas sagradas?...

Kiba le preguntó Balba con su voz llena de instinto asesino.

-Eso es correcto. Esta esfera es de esa época. He utilizado tres de ellas en Freed, sin embargo. Este es el último.-

-Hyahahahaha! Los otros chicos además de mí murieron porque sus cuerpos no se pudieron sincronizar con los elemento !Hmmmmm. Si pienso de esa manera, eso me hace especial…-

-...Balba Galilei. Cuántas vidas has sacrificado por tu codicia y experimentos?... -

Las Manos de Kiba temblaban y había un aura de ira saliendo de su cuerpo.

-Hm. Si dices eso, voy a darte este orbe a ti. Mi investigación ha llegado a la etapa en la que es posible producir en masa en el entorno adecuado. En primer lugar, voy a destruir esta ciudad con Kokabiel. Y entonces, voy a recoger las legendarias espadas guardadas alrededor del mundo. Entonces voy a producir en masa usuarios de espada sagradas y empezar una guerra contra Michael y el Vaticano con las Excaliburs combinadas. Les mostrar el resultado de mi investigación a los tontos ángeles y sus seguidores, que me han condenado.-

Así que esa fue la razón por la Kokabiel y Balba unieron. Balba tiró el orbe, como si hubiera perdido el interés en él. Rodó en el suelo y se fue a pie de Kiba. Kiba se inclinó en silencio y lo recogió. Acarició el orbe con tristeza, amor y cariño.

-... Todo Mundo...-

Lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Kiba. Su expresión estaba llena de tristeza y rabia. Entonces sucedió. El orbe que Kiba sostenía empezó a iluminarse. Las luces comenzaron a extenderse y con el tiempo cubrían todo el campo de la escuela. Desde el suelo había luces que salen y se empezaron a formar una figura. Entonces, se moldearon en una forma adecuada. Tomó la forma de personas. Había chicos y chicas que las luces azuladas y rodeaban Kiba.

Miraron a Kiba con una expresión querida y triste.

**Con Issei y el grupo.**

-Los distintos poderes que están presentes en este campo de batalla hacen que aparezcan los espíritus dentro del orbe, dice Elsha.-

-Esto cada vez es más interesante, dijo Belzard.-

-Todos los involucrados en el proyecto espada sagrada. Ellos fueron los que fueron eliminados, dice Yuuma.-

**Regresando a la batalla**.

-¡Todo el Mundo! ¡Yo... yo!...Yo siempre... siempre pensé en ello. ¿Estuvo bien ser el único que sobrevivió...? Había quienes tenían más sueños que yo. Había quien quería vivir más que yo. ¿Está bien que yo sea el único que tiene una vida pacífica...?-

El espíritu de un niño sonrió y parecía como si quisiera decir algo. Movía los labios pero no se escuchaba sonido alguno.

La reina Gremory tradujo…

-…["No te preocupes por nosotros. Estás vivo por lo menos".]

Había lágrimas saliendo de sus dos ojos porque parecía que sus pensamientos lo alcanzaron. Entonces los espíritus de los niños y las niñas comenzaron a mover sus labios en un ritmo. ¿Estaban cantando?

-... El canto sagrado.-

Asia murmuro.

Ellos estaban cantando el canto sagrado... Kiba comenzó a cantar mientras derramaba lágrimas. Cuando recordaba tan dolorosa experiencia, eso era lo único que conseguía mantener sus esperanzas y sueños. Ese fue el único apoyo que tenían para seguir viviendo durante su dura vida. Kiba y sus compañeros tenían sonrisas de niños inocentes.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar azul-blanco. Esas luces eran cada vez más brillante, con Kiba en el centro.

-…["No éramos solo el bien".]

-…["No teníamos suficientes elementos para empuñar las espadas sagradas. Pero..".]

-…["Estará bien si estamos juntos".]

Aquellas voces eran audibles. El canto sagrado debía dañar a los demonios. Tal vez porque había diferentes tipos de poderes en este lugar, no sentían daño alguno. En vez de eso sentían una calidez, mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

[Tienes que aceptar las espadas sagradas.]

[No tengas miedo.]

[Incluso si Dios está mirando.]

[Nuestros corazones estarán siempre...]

[Unidos].

Sus espíritus se fueron arriba en el cielo y se convirtieron en una gran luz que cayó a Kiba.

**Con Issei y el grupo.**

[Aibou.]

[También lo notaste ¡eh! Compañero]

[Así es, el caballero lo a alcanzado.]

-Balance Breaker, dice Issei sonriendo.-

-Así que el caballero Gremory logro alcanzarlo, dijo Belzard al darse cuenta lo que quiso decir Issei.-

-Esto cada vez se hace más interesante, dijo Tiamat.-

-Esta noche sí que está llena de sorpresas, dice Elsha.-

-Concuerdo con tigo, dice Yuuma.-

-Veamos a favor de quien se inclinan ahora las cosas, dijo Restia.-

El grupo aún se mantenía oculto dentro de la barrera.

La luz que resquebraja la noche abismo parecía que estaba dando bendiciones a Kiba.

**De regreso a la batalla.**

Kiba recordó todo lo vivido hasta día de hoy. Dejando sus pensamientos en libertad.

[No te preocupes por nosotros. Por lo menos vives.]

Mi ex-compañeros no estaban deseando venganza. No estaban deseando nada de eso.

-Pero no es que todo esté resuelto, dijo kiba.-

(Sí, no ha terminado. Si no tomo importancia a las cosas frente a mí, se repetirá el incidente que sufrimos nosotros.)

-Balba Galilei. Mientras yo no te haya matado, habrá otros que sufrirán la misma suerte que nosotros-

-Mmm. Se ha dicho durante mucho tiempo que la investigación siempre viene con sacrificios. ¿No te has dado cuenta ya?-

Por supuesto que está mal!

-¡Yuuto! ¡Hazlo! ¡Tienes que terminar esto tú mismo! ¡Superar la Excalibur! ¡eres el siervo de Rias Gremory! Mi caballero no va a perder por una simple Excalibur! "

-¡Yuuto-kun! ¡Yo Creo en ti!-

Buchou. Fuku-buchou... Rias-buchou! Akeno-san!

-...¡Yuuto-senpai!-

Koneko-chan

.

-¡Por favor, haz tu mejor esfuerzo!"

Todo Mundo.

"Jajaja! ¿Por qué lloras? estabas cantando con alegría con el fantasma-chan. Eres realmente una molestia. Eres totalmente lo peor. Sabes que odio esa canción. ¡Sólo escucharla me pone la piel de gallina! No quiero oír más. ¡Estoy totalmente en mi límite! ¡Te voy a cortar en pedazos y calmarme! ¡Con esta ultima excalibur que se ha fusionado con las otras cuatro!-

Freed Zelzan. Los Espíritus de mis camaradas residen dentro de ti. No puedo permitir que hagas malas acciones con ellos por más tiempo! Estas lágrimas que tengo son lágrimas de determinación.

-... Me convertiré en una espada.-

Mis camaradas. Mis compañeros que se han fusionado con mi espíritu. Vamos a superarlo juntos. ¡Los sentimientos que no podíamos decir en aquel entonces! ¡Los deseos que no podían cumplir en aquel entonces! ¡Ahora mismo, aquí mismo!

-¡Me convertiré en la espada de Buchou y mis compañeros! ¡Por favor, responda a mis sentimientos ahora! ¡sword brith!-

Mi Sacred Gear y los espíritus de mis compañeros se mesclaron. Se empezaron a alinear y formó una figura. El poder demoníaco y el poder sagrado se combinan.

Sí, esta sensación. Mi Sacred Gear es... mi compañero me dice… que es sublimación. Se estaba dando luz divina y un aura siniestra. Lo que apareció en mi mano era una sola espada... se ha terminado, todo mundo.

-Balance Breaker "sword of the betrayer" (Espada del Traidor.) Recibiran el poder de esta espada que tiene tanto el poder de la luz como el demoníaco con su propio cuerpo.-

El rubio Gremory corrió hacia Freed haciendo uso de su rango de caballo el sacerdote psicópata trato de seguir sus movimientos pero el rubio uso una fintas.

-clan-

Freed logro bloquear el ataque. El aura que cubría su Excalibur estaba siendo borrado por la espada del caballero Gremory.

-!Esa espada supera el creador de la espadas sagrada!-

Dijo con voz sorprendida.

-Si esa fuera la verdadera excalibur, entonces no podría haber ganado en contra de ella. Pero esa excalibur no puede cortar los sentimientos de míos y de mis compañeros! "

-¡Chi!-

Freed chasqueó la lengua dio un paso atrás después de empujar atrás al rubio Gremory.

¡ESTIRAR!

El sacerdote de peli blando uso la habilidad de excalibur mimic, dividiendo la hoja en dos y ambas puntas de movieron a gran velocidad para atacar al rubio Gremory. Combino la habilidad de mimic con la de excalibur rapidly aumentando la velocidad del ataque.

-¿Por qué? Por qué no está golpeando? Se supone que es la espada sagrada-sama sin igual, ¿no es así? ¿No se supone que tiene un montón de leyendas de ser la última espada?-

Freed gritó. Su expresión estaba llena tanto gozo e impaciencia.

-¡Entonces! ¡Entonces tengo que añadir esto también!...

La punta de la espada sagrada desapareció. ¿se hiso invisible? el poder de excalibur Transparent. La capacidad de hacer la hoja transparente.

¡CLAN!

Ambas espadas hicieron chispas. Los ataques de ambas espadas chocaban.

-¡...!-

Freed entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

-Sí. Mantenlo allí de esa manera-

Xenovia repente se entrometió. Sostuvo la espada sagrada en su mano izquierda, y puso su mano derecha en el aire.

-San Pedro. San Basilio el Grande. Saint Denis. Santa Madre María. Por favor, escucha mi voz...

Comenzó a cantar algo. El espacio comenzó a distorsionarse. Xenovia puso la mano en el centro del espacio distorsionado. Puso la mano en el, sacó algo justo fuera de la brecha dimensional. Lo que apareció era una sola espada que emitía aura sagrada.

-En los nombres de los santos a quienes residen dentro de esta hoja, voy a liberarte. ¡Durandal! -

¿Durandal? Es un arma que es tan famoso que está a la par con Excalibur.

-¿Durandal?-

-¿No era el portador de la Excalibur?-

Balba eh incluso Kokabiel no pudo ocultar su asombro.

-Mal. Yo era originalmente la portadora de Durandal. También fui elegida como la titular de la Excalibur. Eso es todo.-

Xenovia hizo una postura de dos espadas con Durandal junto con excalibur.

-¡Absurdo! ¡Según mi investigación, no hemos llegado a la etapa en la que alguien pueda manejar Durandal!?-

-Por supuesto. Incluso en el Vaticano, no han hecho alguien que pueda manejar Durandal artificialmente.-

-¡Entonces por qué!?-

-A diferencia de aquellos que usan espadas santas artificialmente como Irina, soy una portadora nata.-

Balba enmudeció ante sus palabras. Xenovia era alguien que fue bendecida para ejercer de forma naturalmente, las espadas santas.

-Durandal es un arma que causa estragos allá de lo que la gente puede imaginar. Corta todo lo que toca. Ni siquiera me escucha casi todo el tiempo. Es por eso que tengo que guardarla en otra dimensión, de lo contrario sería peligroso. Incluso yo, su usuaria, paso un mal rato con ella. Ahora, Freed Zelzan. Gracias a ti, podemos tener la batalla decisiva entre Excalibur y Durandal. En este momento, estoy temblando de placer. No te mueras en un solo golpe, de acuerdo? Al menos utilizar el Excalibur al máximo!-

La hoja de Durandal comenzó a emitir más aura sacra que la excalibur de Freed y la espada Sacro demoníaca!

-¿Eso está permitió? ¿Como llegamos a esto! ¡Eres una maldita! No necesito nada de eso para este entorno!...

Freed gritó y dirigió su ansia de matar hacia Xenovia, uso la habilidad de Transparent para atacarla.

¡CRASH!

Un solo golpe hiso añicos la excalibur, pero la presión ejercida por el aura de Durandal creo un cráter en el campo de la escuela.

-Así que ahora sólo es una espada sagrada rota, ¡eh!. Ni siquiera puede competir con mi Durandal…

Xenovia hizo un suspiro mientras miraba aburrida.

-¿Es en serio? ¿hablas realmente en serio? La legendaria Excalibur-chan se rompió en pedazos. ¡Horrible! ¡Esto es realmente horrible! ¡Kaaaa! ¿Fue un error usar algo que se rompió desde el principio? La superficialidad de los seres humanos. La locura de la Iglesia…-

El instinto asesino del exorcista psicópata se debilitó, aprovechando la distracción de este al ver que la excalibur fue destruida de solo un golpe, el rubio Gremory ataco a Freed quien trato de cubrirse con lo restante de la excalibur…

¡CRASH!

El sonido de algo rompiéndose hiso eco. Excalibur se desmorona.

-¿Lo vieron? Nuestros poderes han superado Excalibur…-

Freed cayó mientras la sangre salía de la herida que recibió desde su hombro hasta su estómago.

-Ho... espada sacro demoniaca...? Imposible... dos polo opuesto no se pueden combinar...

-Balba Galilei. Prepárate…

Kiba Señalé al sacerdote con su espada Sacro-demoniaca.

-...¡Ya veo! ¡Ahora lo entiendo! Santo y demoníaco. ¡Será una explicación, si los seres que representan ambos desequilibran! Entonces no sólo el Rey Demonio sino Dios también...

¡APUÑALAR!.

Una lanza de luz atravesó el pecho de Balba, que parecía que se dio cuenta de algo.

¡…!

¡GOUGH!

Balba fue derribado después de lanzar una sólida cantidad de sangre.

-Balba. Fuiste de provecho. El hecho de que llegaste a esa conclusión demuestra. Pero, no me importa si estás conmigo o no. Yo podría haberlo hecho por mí mismo desde el principio.-

Kokabiel que estaba en el aire se mofaba.

-Jajajaja! Kahahahahahahahaha!-

Kokabiel rió en voz alta y aterrizó en el suelo. Una abrumadora presión, mira al grupo mientras sonríe….

-Ahora que aras hermanita de Maou lucifer…

-Acaso tengo que responder- Rias carga una masa de poder de la destrucción arrojándola al caído que con solo un movimiento de su mano cambia de trayectoria el ataque.

¡Rayo!

Aprovechando que Kokabiel no les prestaba mucha atencion. La semi-ángel ataco con unos de rayo al caído, pero este disipó con un solo movimiento de las alas.

-Vas a estar en mi camino? ¿La que heredó su poder de Barakiel?...

-...NO ME PONGA EN EL MISMO GRUPO QUE ÉL!-

Akeno abrió mucho los ojos y se enfureció. Continuó utilizando sus rayos, pero todos fueron desviados por las alas de Kokabiel, la chica quedo agotada por usar mucho de su poder mágico.

**Con Issei y el grupo**

-Valla no esperaba que la reina de la heredera Gremory fuera hija de uno de los líderes de Grigori. Dice Issei.-

-Barakiel, es un líder de los ángeles caídos. Un usuario trueno que tiene el alias "Rayo Santo". En términos de capacidad básica de lucha, se dice que es a la par con el virrey de los ángeles caídos, Azazel, dice Yuuma.-

-Je, no hay duda esta noche a estado llena de muchas sorpresas, dijo Belzard sonriendo.-

-pienso lo mismo, dice Elsha.-

**De regreso a la batalla.**

Kokabiel rió en voz alta.

-¡Para que te conviertas en un demonio! ¡Jajaja! ¡Usted tiene grandes siervos, Rias Gremory! !Los restos sobrante del proyecto espada sagrada que alcanzó balanza Breaker! ¡Y la hija de Barakiel! Usted tiene gustos extraños, al igual que su hermano! "

-¡No te voy a perdonar por insultar a mi hermano... nuestro Maou! ¡Más que eso, los insultos que has dirigido a mis siervos te costara la vida!-

Kokabiel rió con su nariz en la ira de Buchou. Entonces dice provocativamente,

-¡Entonces tratar de destruirme! ¡Hermana del Rey Demonio! ¡Princesa del pelo de las runas carmesí! !Aquel a quien te enfrentas es alguien que ha sido un enemigo mortal de los demonios desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡Si no ves esto como una oportunidad, entonces tu reputación caerá!-

Kokabiel. No sé lo mucho que mi espada sagrada-demoniaca puede ir en contra de él, pero tengo que hacerlo!

¡PASO!

Xenovia, que estaba detrás del caballero Gremory, movió. Cuando pasó a su lado, murmuró.

-Vamos a atacar al mismo tiempo.-

Ambos avanzaron. Para atacar al caído al mismo tiempo, quien realizo el primer ataque fue Xenovia. Kokabiel creó una espada de luz con la mano, y la bloqueó usando una parte de la misma.

-¡Mmm! Durandal eh! A diferencia de la Excalibur que ya se rompió una vez, que la luz es la cosa real! Pero!

-¡...!-

¡BOOOOOOM!

El aire tembló. Kokabiel emite una onda de aire de su otra mano e hizo flotar el cuerpo de Xenovia. Entonces Kokabiel pateó el estómago de la peli azul.

-¡Gaa!

Xenovia voló de vuelta con un grito de angustia.

-Depende de su portador. ¡Niña! Todavía no puedes controlar a Durandal! El portador anterior era alguien que tenía una resistencia incomparable!...

Xenovia ajustó su postura en el aire y aterrizó en el suelo, pasó roza hacia él una vez más. El rubio Gremory se unió al ataque.

-¡Kokabiel! Te voy a eliminar con mi espada Sacro-demoníaca! No puedo darme el lujo de perder a nadie más!

-¡Ho! Los ataques al mismo tiempo de una espada sagrada y un arma Sacro-demoníaca! ¡Interesante! bien hecho! Ven! no me puede derrotar a menos que haga mucho!

Kokabiel creó otra espada de la luz con la otra mano, y se enfrentaron a ambos ataques! La espada sacro-demoniaca Y Durandal. Detuvo ambos ataques sin esfuerzo.

Aprovechando la distracción del caído al detener los ataques de ambas espadas la loli ataco a Kokadiel desde un punto ciego pero…

-¡Naïve!-

Las alas negras de Kokadiel se convirtieron chuchillas afiladas cortando el cuerpo de Koneko. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, mientras la sangre salía de sus muchas heridas.

-¡Koneko! Dijo kiba.

-Hey, mirando a otro lado mientras luchan van a conseguir que los maten fácilmente!

Bajo su guardia al ver el estado de su compañera herida, para luego ver la espada de luz de kokadiel dirigirse a él.

¡CLAN!

-¿Qué…?

Una grieta apareció en la espada Sacro-demoníaca! La fuerza de la solidez dependía de la concentración. Al perder distraerse un momento. La resistencia de la espada disminuye.

¡DON!

El caído emite una onda de choque con su cuerpo, alejando a ambos usuarios de espadas. Ambos recuperaron sus posturas de combate pero se encontraban exhaustos.

La peli roja y la ex monja fueron hacia la loli para que fuera curada por Asia.

-¡Kokabiel! Esto no ha terminado todavía!

Reincorporándose Kiba se lanza a un nuevo ataque, las grietas en su espada Sacro-demoníaca desaparecen.

-Jajaja! Todavía vienes por mí? ¡Muy bien! Ven!

El rubio Gremory creo varias espadas con aura sacro-demoniaca alrededor del ángel caído para restringir sus movimientos.

.-¿Crees que me haya capturado con esto?

Kokadiel sonrió, sus 10 alas, comenzaron a afilarse como espadas rompiendo con suma facilidad las espadas sacro-demoniacas. Al ver su estrategia fallar kiba se lanza en un ataque de frente, el caído no se inmutó en absoluto, y se detuvo mi espada Sacro-demoníaca con sólo dos dedos!

-¿Eso es todo?

Kokabiel suspiró. La espada Sacro-demoníaca había sido detenida y el rubio no podía moverla en absoluto. Creo otra espada sacro-demoniaca más y taco obteniendo el mismo resultado que el primer ataque, el caído detuvo la espada con su otra mano con solo dos dedos...

-¡No eh terminado todavía!…

El rubio Gremory abrió la boca creando una tercera espada sacro-demoniaca. Sostuvo el agarre con los dientes, y movió el cuello hacia un lado; el caído que no se esperaba el tercer ataque, soltó las espadas y dio un paso atrás. ¿Recibió el daño de ese ataque en ese momento? Al mirar, Kokabiel solo tenía un solo rasguño en la mejilla. Un poco de la sangre sale de ella.

Kokadiel sonrió al tiempo que extendía sus alas y flotaba en el aire un par de metros del suelo…

-Pero. ¡Al ver que incluso después de perder los señores que sirve, demonios y seguidores de Dios todavía puede pelear, eh!

Las palabras del caído desconcertaron a todos.

-... A que te refieres?

A la pregunta de la peli roja, el líder de los ángeles caídos se rio en vos alta.

**Con Issei y el grupo**

-Sera capaz de revelarles el mayor secreto guardado entre las tres facciones, que solo lo saben unos pocos de la elite de estas mismas, dice Issei.

-Sabiendo cómo es ese lunático, no dudo que lo diga, dice Yuuma.

-De que secreto hablan, pregunta Tiamat curiosa.

-De que en la antigua guerra entre las facciones, no solo murieron los cuatro Reyes Demonios sino también Dios, responde Belzard.

-¡EH! Fue lo único que pudo decir Tiamat por el shock.

-Es verdad Ophis-sama y Red-sama se lo dijeron a Issei, dice Elsha.

-E…entiendo, dijo la reina dragón ya más recuperada.

-Bueno creo que ya está llegando el momento de que intervengamos, será mejor que dejes de pensar en lo que acabas de escuchar hace un momento Tiamat y te prepares para pelear o te perderás todo lo bueno, dice Issei sonriendo.

-Oye. No es justo, se quejó la chica.

Todos se reían por la reacción de la reina dragón.

**De regreso a la batalla. **

-Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha ¡Eso es! ¡Se me había olvidado por completo! ¡La verdad no fue revelada a ustedes, los rangos más bajos! Entonces voy a decirte. En la guerra entre los tres bandos, no sólo los cuatro Reyes demonios, sino también Dios murió...

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos la declaración de Kokaiel.

-Es normal que ustedes no lo sepan. ¿Quién puede decir que Dios ha muerto? Los seres humanos son un grupo incompleto. Sin Dios no pueden controlar su corazón y obedecer las leyes, ¿sabes? Incluso nosotros, los ángeles caídos y demonios no podíamos decirle esto a aquellos por debajo de nosotros. Usted sabrán dónde está la información acerca de Dios que se filtró de. Incluso entre las tres grandes potencias, sólo la gente de arriba lo sabe. Aunque parece que Balba lo notó antes.

...Dios murió… era el pensamiento de todos.

-Después de la guerra, los que quedaron eran los ángeles que habían perdido a su Dios, los demonios que perdieron la mayoría de sus demonios de clase alta y sus Reyes demonios, y los ángeles caídos que perdió a la mayor parte de los ángeles caídos, aparte de los líderes. Así que no se agotaron simplemente. Todas las facciones cayeron tan bajo, que tenían que depender de los humanos para continuar sus generaciones. Especialmente los ángeles y los ángeles caídos que sólo podía continuar su estirpe apareándose con los humanos. Los ángeles caídos pueden aumentar si los ángeles caen. Pero puros ángeles no pueden aumentar sus números después de perder a Dios. Incluso los demonios puros son raros, ¿No?.

-...Mentira... es mentira...

Xenovia parecía perder fuerzas cayendo de rodillas. Tenía una expresión de pánico que era demasiado insoportable ver. Una persona que vivió por servir a Dios y su misión., sentía haber perdido toda razón de vivir.

-La verdad es que otra gran guerra no iba a suceder se provoca a propósito. Esto significa que los tres lados pasaran por el infierno en la guerra pasada. Todo el mundo decidió que no tenía sentido continuar con una guerra si el comienzo de todo, Dios y los Reyes Demonios, están muertos. ¡Incluso ese bastardo Azazel declaró que "no habrá una segunda guerra" después de perder la mayoría de sus hombres en la guerra! ¡Es difícil de soportar! ¡Realmente es difícil de soportar! ¿bajar las armas una vez que ya disparaste? No jodas. ¡No jodas! ¡Si hubiéramos continuamos a partir de ahí, podríamos haber ganado! ¡Aún así él...! ¿Hay algún valor en ángeles caídos que sólo viven invitando a los seres humanos que poseen Engranajes Sagrados?.

Kokabiel declaró su argumento fuertemente. Su rostro expresaba ira. La verdad hizo un impacto en nosotros más de lo que pensábamos. Asia se tapó la boca con las manos, abrió mucho los ojos, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Incluso después de convertirse en un demonio, su creencia no desapareció.

-...¿Dios no existe? ¿Dios... está muerto? Entonces el amor nos dieron por él es...

Kokabiel contestó la duda de Asia con una sonrisa.

-Eso es correcto. Es normal que no hay amor de Dios ni su protección divina. Dios ya se ha ido. Michael sin duda lo hace bien. Él está tomando el lugar de Dios y esta al cuidado de los ángeles y los seres humanos. Bueno, si el "sistema" usado por Dios sigue en funcionamiento, entonces la oración a Dios, la bendición de Dios, y el exorcismo funcionaran. Pero si se compara con el tiempo en el que Dios estaba presente, el número de creyentes se redujo. Ese mocoso y la espada Sacro-demoníaca de allí que fue capaz de crear, es porque el equilibrio entre Dios y el Rey Demonio se rompió. En realidad, los poderes Santos y demoníacos no pueden fusionarse. Si los que gobiernan ambos poderes, Dios y el Rey Demonio, desaparecen, ocurren un montón de fenómeno único.

Escuchando las palabras de Kokabiel, Asia se desmallo.

-¡Asia! ¡Contrólate, Asia!

Rias la abrazó y la llamó. No era extraño para ella recibir un shock. La mayor parte de su vida fue dedicada a servir a Dios. Ella sacrificó su vida porque creía que Dios existía.

Kokabiel puso su puño en el aire.

-¡De aquí en adelante, voy a empezar una guerra! ¡Voy a tomar sus cabezas como un regalo! ¡Incluso si estoy sólo, voy a continuar desde donde lo dejamos! ¡Voy a mostrar Sirzechs y Michael que nosotros, los ángeles caídos, somos los seres definitivos!.

¡CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP!

Era el sonido que hacía eco en el lugar.

-De donde viene ese sonido, pregunta la peli roja.

-De allí, señalo la Akeno hacia arriba de la academia.

-¡Issei! Dijo la peli roja sorprendida al ver al peli negro sentado en el tejado de la academia, mientras aplaudía con Restia en su regazo. A su espalda y lados Elsha, Yuuma, Tiamat y Belzard, en ningún momento pudo sentir la presencia de ninguno de ellos, incluso Kokadiel estaba sorprendido de no poder sentir su presencia en ningún momento.

-Buen discurso, realmente un buen discurso y pensar que quien lo hiso alguien como tú. Es realmente sorprendente, dice Issei en burla.

A Kokadiel le creció una vena en la frente por la burla hecha por el recién aparecido.

-Quien demonios eres tú, y que hacer aquí.

-¡Oh! Líder-san no se acurda de mí. Hmm ¡Cierto! Este es nuestro primer encuentro, ya que antes solo enviabas a tus perros falderos, porque no tenías el valor de aparecer frente a mí, responde Issei.

Todos los Gremorys estaban sorprendidos por las palabras del peli negro, las cuales eran más que nada provocaciones hacia el caído.

-Acaso me estas retando miserable humano, te vuelvo a preguntar quién er… ¡Oh! Ya veo Reynare. Si ella esta con tigo tú debes ser el posible portador de longino que vigila Azazel, tal como era de esperar de una clase baja inútil como ella. Ni siquiera fue capaz de hacer algo tan sencillo como matar a un miserable humano, dijo el caído.

-¡Oh! Si era algo tan sencillo y te consideras tan capas, porque no tratas de hacerlo tú mismo. Bueno si tienes el valor suficiente para hacerlo claro, dice Issei sonriendo.

El caído estaba más que enojado por las burlas del chico.

-Miserable humano, te atreves a retarme…

Creo lanza de luz bastante grande y la arroja al grupo.

-…Muere…

La lanza iba directo al grupo sin vacilación, los Gremory veían preocupados la escena. Restia sentada en el regazo del peli negro extiende su mano derecha lanzando un rayo negro de considerable tamaño en dirección a la lanza de luz al impactar ambos ataques se crea una explosión causando un fuerte viento.

-Lo siento amado mío, pero tuve que tomar algo de tu poder para poder neutralizar esa lanza de luz ya que mi magia al ser oscuridad es débil contra esta, dice Restia.

-No hay porque disculparse, mi dama oscura, dice el peli negro sonriendo sonrojando a la chica por el apodo mientras la abraza de la cintura aumentando más el sonroja en esta.

Todos incluyendo a Kokadiel estaban sorprendido a ver como aquella chica logro frenar la lanza de luz.

-Quien demonios eres tu niña, pregunta el caído con mucha curiosidad.

-No tengo porque responderte, pero te lo diré. Soy Restia Ashdoll, espíritu contratado al servicio de Issei-sama, responde la chica.

-¡Oh! Así que un espíritu contratado, no me esperaba que aun existieran algunos de esos seres. Lástima que morirás al igual que todos los aquí presentes, dice Kokadiel.

-Que te hace pensar que puedes derrotar, ha amado mío, dice Restia abrazando a Issei de cuello.

-Que puede hacer un simple humano, aparte del engranaje sagrado, no tiene algo más, dijo Kokadiel.

-Te sorprendería lo que pueden llegar hacer los humanos, responde Issei.

-Humano insolente ¿Sabes? Pensaba matarte rápidamente, pero ahora are algo más divertido. Voy a matar a tu amigo mientras a ti te dejare semimuerto para que veas como violo y luego mato a la esas chicas que vienen con tigo, divertido no crees, dice Kokadiel con una macabra sonrisa.

-Mala respuesta, dijo Belzard ya que sabía que le espera al pobre imbécil.

-Res. Dice Issei

-Hai. Amado mío.

Al entender el mensaje de su contratista, toma la mano del peli negro entre las suya. Luego su cuerpo empieza a brillar hasta luego de que la luz cesa, no hay rastro de la chica en su lugar es una espada en la mano de Issei

-Enojado, pregunta kokadil sonriendo al ver la cara de enojo del peli negro.

-No hay mayor ofensa para nosotros los dragones, de que alguien se atreva a amenazar con lastimar a muestra pareja o crías, dice Issei mientras se levanta del lugar donde se encuentra sentado.

-Kukuku, dragón ¡Eh! Entonces eres el portador de la "boosted gear" interesante, muéstrame lo que puedes hacer "Sekiryuutei" actual, dice el caído.

-[Boosted gear]. Experimentaras en carne propia el poder de uno de los dragones que desato el caos el campo de batalla donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea entre los tres bandos, Ddraig. Hora de desplumar al cuervo. El juego empieza ya chicos hora de divertirse, dice Issei para luego desaparecer de la vista de todos incluso Kokadiel.

Boost.

-¡Aquí estoy!

Dijo Issei detrás del caído al tiempo que escupía una enorme bola de fuego que impacto en Kokadiel que lo único de pudo hacer fue usar sus alas para defenderse y evitar el daño directo, pero el impacto lo mando a tierra.

Boost.

-MISERABLE HUMANO, grito el caído.

-No te olvides de nosotras.

-¡...!

Kokadiel mira en dirección de aquellas voces, Yuuma y Elsha ambas eran rodeadas por una gran cantidad de relámpagos azules que tomaban la forma de un gran dragón occidental de ojos rojos.

-¡Kirin! Gritaron las dos.

-¡Aaaaahhhhhh!

El caído gritaba al sentir su cuerpo ser quemado por la alta descarga eléctrica.

Al recuperarse del ataque el caído alza el vuelo creando una gigantesca lanza de luz.

-Miserables los voy a matar a todos, gritaba el caído enfurecido.

-nunca le des la espalda a tu oponente.

-¡…!

Al mirar atrás pudo ver una enorme bola de fuego que se dirigía a él.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh!

Grito el caído mientras su cuerpo era quemado por las poderosas llamas, al tiempo que la lanza desapareció en partículas de luz.

Los Gremory estaban sorprendidos, Kokadiel ya no era aquel ser invencible. Estaba siendo neutralizado por Issei y sus compañeros sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

-Malditos. Como osan interponerse en mi canido.

A cada segundo la ira del caído aumentaba.

-Nunca bajes tu guardia.

-¡…!

Belzard sostenía un enorme martillo sobre su cabeza, venia en descenso hacia Kokadiel que al no poder reaccionar a tiempo, solo pudo colocar sus brazos en cruz para cubrir del ataque. Pero este no era dirigido a su rostro sino a su estómago.

¡BANG!

El fuerte golpe resonó en toda la academia, se pudo oír como unas costillas del caído se destrozaban por la fuerza del golpe.

-¡GUAG!.

Kokadiel vomito una gran cantidad de sangre, al tiempo que salió disparado a tierra creando una grates por el impacto.

Al dispersarse el polvo se podía ver a un mal herido Kokadiel con varias heridas en el cuerpo, el caído se levantó alzando una vez más el vuelo para ver a todos sus agresores al lado del sekiryuutei mirándolo.

-¡MISERABLES!. ¡LOS VOY A ELIMINAR A TODOS JUNTO A ESTA MALDITA CIUDAD DE UNA BUENA VEZ!.

El caído creo una enorme lanza de luz mucho más grande que todas las que había hecho antes, era casi tan grande como el edificio de la academia. Los Gremory estaban preocupados y asustados al no poder hacer nada para detener ese ataque, por su parte Issei y los demás solo mantenían la mirada en el caído.

-…MUERAN…grito Kokadiel al tiempo que arrojaba la lanza.

Issei da unos pasos al frente en dirección a la lanza. Aumentaba la fuerza en el agarre de la espada, al tiempo que expulsaba aura color rojo de su cuerpo.

[TRANSFER]

El peli negro paso el guante sobre la hoja de la espada transfiriendo el poder acumulado a la espada, la cual fue envuelta en un aura verde que después fue reemplazada por una de color violeta oscuro que se mesclo con el aura roja que emanaba Issei.

-Es hora de acabar con esto Res.

-Hai, amado mio.

-¡Signo carmesí, corte de luna sangrante!

Una onda de energía en forma de media luna de color carmesí y violeta oscuro es lanzada de la hoja de la espada en dirección a la lanza de luz que al impactar en esta, la atraviesa de punta a punta como cuchillo caliente en mantequilla para luego desaparecer en partículas de luz. Ante la mirada atónita de los Gremory y la de terror de kokadiel que nada pudo hacer para defenderse del ataque que lo impacto de lleno.

¡BOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

-¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

Fue el gripo de agonía del caído al recibir el ataque, al tiempo que caía a tierra.

-Terminen con él, dijo Issei.

-Con gustos, responden todos al tiempo se posicionaban alrededor de Kokadiel que trataba de levantarse.

-Miserables… humanos, se… atreven a desafiarme… a mí, dijo el caído con dificultad.

-Es hora de enviarte al mundo de los sueños líder-sama, dijo Belzard en burla al tiempo que cargaba su poder mágico en…. ¡Una bazuca!.

-¡Una bazuca! ¡Eso es nuevo! Dijo Issei sorprendido para luego sonreír al ver el progreso de su amigo/hermano en el manejo de la sacred gear.

-Le agradezco el haberme dado aquella misión para acercarme a Issei, Kokadiel-sama. Gracias a él encontré la felicidad que siempre busque, dice Yuuma sonriendo al tiempo que ella junto a Elsha creaban un segundo dragón eléctrico.

-Pelear con tigo fue un buen ejercicio, Bueno. Si es que se le puede llamar pelea a la paliza que te has llevado, sonríe Tiamat para luego inhalar una gran cantidad de aire.

-Esto es lo que les pasa a los idiotas que hacen enojar a Issei, dijo Elsha.

El grupo termino de preparar sus ataques arrojándolos al líder de los ángeles caídos que nada pudo hacer para defenderse o evadir su cuerpo estaba mal herido después de recibir directamente aquella onda de energía.

-¡SON UNOS MALDITOS! Grito el caído.

¡BOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!

Una fuerte explosión se creó al colisionar los tres ataque, creando un fuerte viento y levantando una gran nube de polvo que poco a poco se fue disipando dejando ver a un Kokadiel mal herido tendido en el suelo, Issei se acercó a comprobar el estado del caído estaba vivo pero inconsciente.

¡CRASH!

Se escuchó el sonido de algo rompiéndose, era la barrera de la cual fragmentos de esta caen como cristales para después hacerse polvo.

-Fufufu. Interesante.

La repentina voz vino del cielo.

-Hakuryuukou, me preguntaba cuando ibas a bajar, me imagino que tú eres el enviado a recoger esta basura, dice Issei refiriéndose al caído.

-El dragón blanco. En su forma de Balance Breaker, dijo Rias atónita.

-Así es mi rival a él junto el exorcista, responde el dragón blanco mientras desciende a tierra a unos metros del peli negro.

-Veo, el peli negro da una patada al cuerpo del inconsciente Kokadiel arrojándolo a los pies de su rival.

-No esperaba menos de mi rival, derrotar a un líder de Grigori sin esfuerzo. No puedo esperar nuestro enfrentamiento. Pero no será hoy tengo que llevar este par de ineptos al gobernador de Grigori, dice el blanco recogiendo al caído echándolo en su hombro para luego ir por el exorcista y agarrarlo con su brazo para luego volar mientras extendía sus alas de luz.

[¿Me estás ignorando, eh, blanco.]

Se escuchó una voz. Provenía de la joya del guante de la boosted gear.

[Así que estabas despierto, rojo.]

La joya de la armadura de Albión también brillaba con un blanco. Los dragones se comunicaban mediante las joyas.

[Por fin nos encontramos, pero en una situación como esta.]

[Eso está bien. Es nuestro destino el luchar un día. Este tipo de cosas suceden.]

[Pero blanco. No puedo sentir la hostilidad de ti como antes.]

[Rojo. Tu hostilidad es baja también.]

[Parece que los dos tenemos cosas que nos interesan más que luchar.]

[Eso es lo que parece. Deberíamos divertirnos por nosotros mismos por un tiempo. No está mal, ¿No? Nos vemos de nuevo, Ddraig.]

[Eso también sería divertido, ¿Eh? Hasta entonces, Albión.]

La conversación entre el Sekiryuutei y Hakuryuukou. Termino, ambos dieron una despedida.

-Yare yare, conseguiste tu objetivo, caballero Gremory ¡Hmmm!. Así que esa es la espada Sacro-demoníaco. Una interesante mezcla entre blanco y negro, dijo Issei con su brazo entre los pechos de Restia que había regresado a su forma humana.

Miraba a mi espada Santo-demoníaca con ojos interesados.

-Hyoudou-san, yo...

-Bueno, vamos a dejar lo problemático por ahora. De todos modos, podemos decir que se terminó por ahora, y deja de llamarme Hyoudou-san mi nombre es Issei, dice el peli negro.

-De acuerdo.

Gracias, Issei-kun. Pensó y actuó para ayudar a alguien como yo.

-...Kiba-san. Podemos hacer las actividades del club juntos de nuevo, ¿no?

Pregunta Asia preocupada. A pesar de que debe tener un tiempo difícil después de que se rechazada la existencia de Dios.

-Yuuto. Dice la peli roja sonriendo

-Yuuto. Me alegra de que volvieras. Además de alcanzar el balance breaker. Estoy orgullosa.

-...Buchou. Yo... todos en el club... Por encima de todo, yo te traicione aunque me salvó la vida una vez... No puedo encontrar las palabras para expresar mis disculpas…

La peli roja acaricia la mejilla del rubio.

-Pero has regresado. Es suficiente. No puedes perder los sentimientos de tus compañeros.

-Buchou... te prometo que una vez más. Yo, Kiba Yuuto, te protegeré a ti y a mis compañeros por el resto de mi vida como el "caballero" del grupo de Rias Gremory.

La heredera Gremory sonrió.

-Ya Ahora.

¡VOOOM!.

La mano de la peli roja estaba cubierta de un aura roja que hace un sonido peligroso.

Rias sonrió al ver la cara de duda del rubio.

-Yuuto. Es un castigo por actuar por tu cuenta. 1.000 azotes.

-Yare yare, eso será doloroso, nosotros nos retiramos. Lo más probable es que tu trasero muera esta noche Kiba Yuuto, dijo Issei en burla y condescendiente.

Luego de que Issei y su grupo se retirara los refuerzos del Rey Demonio llegaron treinta minutos después de que todo terminó.

**RESIDENCIA HYOUDOU.**

Al regresar a la residencia Issei y el resto del grupo se encontraron con unas Saori, Irina y Ravel aun despiertas esperándolos en la sala de estar.

-Are, las hacía ya descansando. Que hacen aun despiertas, pregunta Issei.

-No podíamos dormir estábamos preocupadas por ustedes, responde Saori.

-Ps no tenían que preocuparse, ese inepto de kokadiel se llevó la paliza de su vida, igual no es que hubiera tenido oportunidad alguna contra Issei e igual le sería imposible matar a alguien que es inmortal, dice Tiamat.

-A que te refieres con que Issei-kun es inmortal, pregunta la castaña entre curiosa y confundida.

-Aaahhh, ustedes vallan a descansar, yo me quedare con Irina a conversar un rato para aclarar ciertas cosas, dice Issei a lo que los demás asienten.

Al retirarse el grupo y dejar a Issei e Irina solos. El peli negro empezó a contarle "todo" sobre el a su amiga de infancia y ahora dragoo, en un principio la chica estaba escéptica pero luego de que Issei creara una lanza de hielo y se apuñalara así mismo. La chica ahogo un grito de horror al ver a su amigo como si nada es más, de la herida no brotaba ni pisca de sangre al retirar la lanza la herida desapareció sin dejar rastro ni cicatriz.

**-**Bien te creo ahora eres un ser inmortal, un dios dragón hijo de los dos seres más fuertes del mundo. No puedo creer que en la iglesia no nos dijeran nada al respecto sobre la existencia de dos seres con tal poder, dice Irina sorprendida.

-Hay cosas en este mundo que abecés es mejor no contar, te digo esto para que sepas la verdad sobre mí. De igual forma te pido que guardes estés secreto, Ninguna facción puede saber sobre mi condición de dios dragón. No por ahora, dice Issei serio.

La castaña al ver la seriedad en el rostro de su amigo y entender la situación asiente en respuesta.

-De acuerdo Issei-kun, confía en mi tienes mi palabra que guardare tu secreto, no le diré a nadie. Ni a los altos mandos de la iglesia, responde la castaña.

-Gracias Irina, sabía que podía confiar en ti. Dice Issei sonriendo logrando sonrojando a la chica.

-No hay que agradecer somos amigos después de todo, responde la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Irina. Hay algo más que debes saber, tiene que ver con el cielo e igual las otras dos bandos. Ambas guardan un secreto que se puede decir que es el más grande en la historia del mundo humano como sobrenatural, dice Issei serio.

-Que quieres decir, pregunta la castaña sorprendida por la seriedad en el rostro de su amigo.

-Veras…

El peli negro le conto que en la antigua gran guerra no solo los cuatro Reyes Demonios murieron, sino también Dios de la biblia. La castaña estaba devastada se sintió engañada toda su vida, en un principio quería creer que se trataba de una mentira, pero su amigo le confirmo que era cierto, el mismo Kokadiel también lo dijo en el enfrentamiento que tubo contra el sequito Gremory. El peli negro la animó y brindo palabras de apoyo logrando hacer sentir mejor a la castaña.

-Gracias Issei-kun, ya me siento un poco mejor, dice Irina.

-Me alegra ori eso, lo que te dije no era para lastimarte o para que perdieras tus creencias al saber que todo estos años has sido engañada. Lo hice porque me parece justo que sepas la verdad y las razones que conllevó a que decidieran guardar tal secreto, dice Issei.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco, responde la castaña.

-Bueno ahora hay algo que quiero preguntarte, te quedaras aquí con migo y los demás o regresaras a la iglesia. Sea cual sea tu decisión la respeto, dice/pregunta Issei.

-Me quedare con tigo, tú mismo me lo acabas de decir. Aunque dios haya muerto lo que importa es su obra, seguiré con mi creencias pero no regresare a la iglesia. Me quedare con tigo y los demás que es lo que realmente deseo es estar a tu lado, dice la castaña sonrojada.

El peli negro sonríe a la respuesta de su amiga, de alegraba mucho es que ella se quedara. Ya que era una de las pocas personas que es importante para él.

-Realmente me alegra mucho escuchar eso, si te soy sincero y aunque parezca egoísta d mi parte quería que te quedaras ya que eres de las pocas personas importantes para mí, dice Issei sonriendo para luego abrazar a la chica sonrojándola pero gustosa devolvió el abrazo.

-Estaremos juntos al igual que cuando éramos niños, dice Irina sonriendo ella también estaba feliz.

-Bueno mi guerrea es mejor que vayas a descansar. Mañana hablare con Gremory san para que me ayude para que asistas a la academia. De acuerdo, dice Issei a lo que la castaña asiente.

**DIAS DESPUES**

Pocos días después del incidente con Kokabiel. Asia junto a Issei, Yuuma, Elsha, Belzard, Ravel y la nueva integrante al grupo Irina que había empezado a asistir a la academia, se dirigían al club ya que la ex monja le informo a Issei que Rias tenía algo que informarle acerca del incidente con el líder de los ángeles caídos, al entrar en la habitación todos los miembros club ya estaban hay, pero los recién llegados se sorprendió al ver a una chica extranjera que se sienta en el sofá.

-Hey, Sekiryuutei.

La chica del mechón verde, Xenovia, estaba allí y llevaba el uniforme femenino de la academia kuou.

-Are ¿tu aquí estás aquí ? a que se debe, pregunta Issei.

¡PA!

Un par de alas negras surgieron de la espalda de Xenovia. Son las alas de un demonio.

-Me enteré de que Dios se ha ido. Así que me convertí en un demonio como un abandono de mí misma. Recibí una pieza caballo de Rias Gremory. Parece que no soy tan grande, mientras que Durandal si lo es. Así que tuve la oportunidad de convertirse en un demonio con 1 pieza. Y también me pusieron en esta escuela. De ahora en adelante, soy un estudiante de segundo año y también es miembro del Club de investigación de lo oculto. Vamos a llevarnos bien, Ise-kun, dice Xenovia mientras respira con la nariz

.

.-…No haga un sonido tan lindo con una voz grave, dice Issei.

-He copiado Irina, pero parece que no es fácil, dijo la peli azul.

-Oye, no trates de imitarme, se quejó la castaña.

-¡Irina! Dijo Xenovia sorprendida

-Si soy yo. Tan extraño es que este aquí, pregunta la chica.

-Creí que habías regresado a la iglesia, junto con los fragmentos y el cadáver de Balba, pregunta la peli azul.

-No, no voy a volver a la iglesia, eh decidido quedarme junto a Issei-kun, él me dijo que Dios se ha ido al igual que los motivos que tuvieron las facciones para ocultar la verdad. Aunque decidí conservar mis creencias no voy a volver, contacte al exorcista de la iglesia ortodoxa para que viniera a por los núcleos que aún se conservaban intactos y el cadáver de Balba, te encontraste con el cierto, dice/pregunta la castaña.

-Sí, había sido enviado a recoger los núcleos y el cadáver. Por lo que también le di mí excalibur destructión, responde la peli azul.

-Estas segura de haber entregado tu excalibur, no crees podrías necesitarla, pregunta Issei.

-Tengo que darles la espalda Excalibur por si acaso. A diferencia de la Durandal, hay otros usuarios con que podría ser elegido. Tener Durandal es suficiente para mí. Cuando me di cuenta de la ausencia de Dios, ellos se quedaron en silencio. Así que me convertí en un extraño por conocer la ausencia de Dios. La Iglesia odia forasteros y herejía. Incluso si esa persona es el portador de Durandal, van a destruirlo. Exactamente de la misma manera como el incidente con Asia Argento… la peli azul rio en ironía de sí misma.

-Bueno, puedes estar tranquila. La iglesia no intentara nada en tu contra ya que estas bajo la protección de un clan demoniaco, dice Issei.

-yo pensé que Irina al no estar presente en la batalla había tenido suerte de no escuchar la sobre la no existencia de dios, pero parece que al final te enteraste, dice la peli azul.

-Se lo dije porque me pareció justo, responde Issei.

-espero no te decepciones el que me haya convertido en un demonio, pregunta la peli azul.

-La verdad podría decirse que entiendo tus razón al sentirte engañada, pero me sorprende que lo hallas hecho, responde la castaña.

-Bueno, dejemos este tema a un lado por el momento. Gremory-san para que nos ha pedido venir, pregunta Issei.

-La Iglesia se puso en contacto con nosotros los demonios. Más precisamente, hablaron con el Rey demonio. Dijeron "Nos gustaría hacer contacto con usted debido a las acciones poco claras y deshonestas de los ángeles caídos, aunque nos sentimos insatisfactoria acerca esto". También se disculpó sobre Balba porque fue su error por dejarlo escapar en el pasado, responde la peli roja

-Pero esta escuela es verdaderamente aterradora. Porque hay otra hermana menor de un Rey Demonio que asiste a esta escuela, dice Xenovia.

Issei se sorprendió por las palabras de la peli azul, solo había otro de clase alta en la academia, y esa era "Sitri-san" al mirar a la peli roja. Ella asiente con la cabeza en afirmación.

-La verdad acerca de este incidente fue enviada al lado de Dios y de parte de los demonios al virrey de los ángeles caídos, Azazel. El robo de la Excalibur fue una acción tomada solo por Kokabiel. Los otros líderes no sabían nada. Él lo planeó para romper la tensión entre las tres partes. Debido a que trató de iniciar otra guerra, fue congelado en Cocito para la eternidad para la eternidad, dice la peli roja.

-Es bueno saber que no se le volverá a ver la cara a ese idiota, ya que si se aparece otra vez, no dejare que salga tan bien librado como lo hice, dice Issei.

-También habría una reunión entre los representantes de los ángeles, demonios y Azazel. Al parecer hay algo Azazel quiere hablar. He oído que tal vez Azazel se disculpaba sobre Kokabiel. Aunque es sospechoso si Azazel se disculparía, dice Rias.

-Qué piensas tú de eso Rey, lo conoces más que nosotros, pregunta Issei.

-Si quiere hablar con los otros representantes de los bandos debe tener sus motivos. Pero no es para desatar otra guerra, el prefiere pasar más tiempo con sus investigaciones que en un campo de batalla, responde la morena.

-Eso espero. También fuimos invitados a esa reunión. Tenemos que informar sobre el incidente en la reunión porque hemos participado, dice la peli roja.

-Déjame adivinar, nosotros también tenemos que participar por habernos involucrado, pregunta Issei.

-Así es, mi hermano me pidió que te dijera que por favor asistas a la reunión ya que tú y tu grupo serán de mucha ayudara para resolver este incidente, dice Rias.

Xenovia luego mira a Asia.

-... Asia Argento. Ya que Dios no existe, entonces su amor y ayuda no te llegaron. Lo siento, me puedes golpear tanto como quieras.

Xenovia inclina su cabeza hacia abajo. En la forma japonesa de disculparse. Su expresión no cambió así que no se podía decir si lo dice en serio o no.

-...No, No tengo la intención de hacer algo así. Xenovia-san, estoy disfrutando de mi estilo de vida actual. Aunque soy un demonio ahora, conocí a alguien… personas que son importantes para mí. Estoy feliz en el lugar que vivo ahora y la gente que he conocido, responde la pequeña rubia sonriendo-

(Me alegra que volvieras a ser esa buena chica, después de caer en aquel estado al enterarte de la no existencia de Dios, menos mal Gremory-san, Elsha, Yuuma, Irina y Belzard me ayudaron, pensó el peli negro sonriendo)

-…Así que sólo tú y yo e Irina somos las únicas cristianas que se enteraron de la ausencia de Dios. No voy a ser capaz de decir algo así como que recibas un castigo divino. Así que soy una hereje ¿No? Yo era un usuario espada sagrada que fue admirada, pero ahora un hereje eh. No puedo olvidar cómo sus ojos y actitudes cambiaron cuando me vieron.

En ese momento, se podía ver tristeza en los ojos de Xenovia.

-Entonces me ire. Hay un montón de cosas que tengo que tener en cuenta antes de transferir a esta escuela.

Xenovia intenta salir de la habitación.

-¡U..umm!

Asia detiene Xenovia.

-En el próximo fin de semana voy a salir a jugar con todo el mundo. ¿Desea también a unirse, Xenovia-san? Asia, dice con una sonrisa.

Xenovia abrio sus ojos en estado de shock y luego dio una sonrisa amarga.

-La próxima vez si. Esta vez no me interesa. Excepto.

-¿Excepto?

Xenovia luego dice con una sonrisa a Asia.

-¿Me puedes enseñar la escuela la próxima vez?"

-¡Sí!

Asia también responde con una sonrisa.

(Hmmm, espero que se conviertan en amigas. Es difícil de entender, pero Xenovia no parece ser una mala persona, pensó Issei.)

-Jurar en el nombre de mi espada sagrada Durandal. También me gustaría tener una batalla con el usuario de la espada sacro-demoniaca y también con tigo sekiryuutei, dice la peli azul.

-Está bien. No voy a perder la próxima vez, responde el rubio Gremory.

-Yare yare, porque no me extraña que me hallas pedido un combate. Pero esta bien acepto, responde el peli negro.

¡CLAP!

Rias aplaude llamando la atención de todos.

-Ahora. ¡Como todo el mundo ha vuelto de nuevo, vamos a empezar la actividad del club de nuevo!.

[SÍ]

Responde todos.

-Bueno nosotros también nos retiramos ya que tenemos asuntos por resolver. Te veo en casa Asia, se despide Issei saliendo del club siendo seguido por su grupo.

Bueno eh aquí el séptimo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado y disculpen la demora la verdad es que tenía problemas de inspiración, además que este capítulo me costó más trabajo que todos los proyectos de la universidad juntos. Y estaba realizando diligencias laborales ya que necesito trabajo El internet no se paga solo además que tengo gastos personales también.

P.D: sé que eh de avéceme escapado algún o algunos errores lo sé, pero es que este texto es demasiado extenso y me dio pereza leerlo una vez más.

P.D2: es probable que vuelva a tomarme un tiempo en actualizar y puede que la próxima actualización que haga sea de mi otro fi casi que les aviso de antemano.

P.D3: acepto sugerencias de aspirantes para ocupar las piezas de peón de Rias, OJO. recuerdos que las piezas son normales no mutadas y los aspirantes no pueden ser personas super poderosas, de sus sugerencias tomare los posibles candidato (a)s para luego someterlos a votaciones.

P.D4: Me suguirierón que en vez de integrar a tsubaki Shinra al haren, en su lugar incluya a Serafall. ustedes que opinan.

Bueno ahora su me despido. Espero que la explicacion respecto a las piezas de Issei halla sido suficiente para aclarar sus dudas, dejen sus opiniones y comentarios hasta un proximo capitulo, gracias a todos los que siguen este fin.


	8. Reunion de facciones rojo vs blanco

Este es un fic sin ánimos de lucro creado por mi amigo archangel y mi persona aten, basándonos en la historia original de High School DXD la cual no nos pertenece ya q su creador es el señor Ichiei Ishibumi n.n

[ ]= conversación mental

( )= pensamiento

Red= Gran rojo - se q ya han de saberlo pero igual lo explico por precaución lol

Morena= Reynare (Yumma Amano)

Ravel= pequeña fénix o pequeña dragón/fénix.

De antemano aclaro que el grupo de Issei lo llamare (Equipo sekiryuutei) bueno de momento quizás a medida que avance la historia se me ocurra un mejor nombre.

-Hola mis estimados lectores aqui aten92 saludandolos una vez m… interacción abrupta…

… todos los presentes a la publicación del octavo capítulo de Ryuujin apuntan con todo tipo de armas de fuego desde livianas hasta pesadas incluso había algunos con granadas en manos listas para lanzarlas, sin desestimar que en gran parte del escenario habían cargas explosivas al igual que en gran parte del salón…

Aten92: vale… creo que el chaleco antibalas no es suficiente para salvarme de esta… bueno chicos y chicas no hay necesidad de llegar a estos extremos…

Todos los presentes gruñen al tiempo que me dan una mirada gálica…

Aten92: bueno no sé, pero si me asesinan no habrá quien termine la historia…

Alguien sube al escenario… mentira si hay yo puedo terminarla, me presento soy archangel dragón y ayudo a aten con el fic…

Todos apuntaron con sus armas a archangel…

Archangel dragón: vale creo que hubiera sido mejor no haber dicho eso, sonriendo nerviosamente...

Aten92: bueno… siendo honesto parte del retraso en la publicación se debe a que mi amigo aquí presente desapareció de la faz dela tierra una buena temporada…

Los asistentes quitaron los seguros de las armas listos para dejar como colador a recién llegado…

Archangel dragón muy nervioso: serás cabron, te dije que me ausente por cuestión de exámenes en el colegio…

Argumento tratando de salvar su vida…

Aten92: escusas… bueno regresando a lo importante… hmm

Me percato de un asistente está jugando con una de las cargas explosivas al final del salón tenía una mirada demencial y una sonrisa psicópata…

Aten92: oe Campione BmCg… no sé qué tan desequilibrado mental estas por no poder leer el fic en mucho tiempo y que tanto te afecto, pero por si no te has dado cuenta, si activas as cargas explosivas no solo me asesinaras a mí sino también a todos los presentes, incluido tú…

Campione BmCg: hahahaha no me importa… que mueran todos… que arda el mundo… hahaha

Hay todos los asistentes se le fueron encima y le quitaron las cargas explosivas y el detonador, lo aprisionaron con una camisa de fuerza y le inyectaron un cálmate extra extra fuerte…

Aten92: bueno ya con un Campione inmovilizado y sedado regresemos a lo importante… como decía, sí. Lo sé que soy un holgazán de clase suprema y que me lleve más de dos meces para publicar, pero la verdad es que después tanto escribir abecés aburre, en otras me quedo sin ideas momentos que llamamos bloqueo de autor. Bueno lo que importa es que esta el capítulo listo para que lo lean…

**Reunión De Facciones Encuentro Rojo Vs Blanco**

Ya han pasado varios días desde el incidente contra Kokadiel y los fragmentos de las excalibur. Desde entonces el equipo sekiryuutei retomo su rutina de entrenamiento incluidas las nuevas drago Irina, Ravel, Tiamat, Saori incluso Restia participaba en el entrenamiento. La pequeña dragón/fénix se adaptó rápidamente a su nuevo cuerpo y ahora más elevado poder mágico ella entrenada su fuego fénix/dragón para controlarlo a la perfección. Irina también se adaptó rápido a su nueva condición y practicaba su nueva velocidad y fuerza para controlarla adecuadamente en ocasiones se enfrenta en Belzard e Issei en combates de espada para mejorar su estilo, Tiamat al igual que Belzard entrenaban enfrentándose a las serpientes creadas por Ophis las cuales estaban al nivel de un Rey dragón y ambos terminados su encuentro muy agotados y lastimados. Elsha y Yuuma se enfrentaban entre ellas en combates de magia destrozando todo a su paso por las explosiones causadas, Saori entrenada con Issei ya que el peli negro quería ver en qué campo tendría mejor desempeño, Belzard les proporciono un armería completa para el entrenamiento. La sorpresa fue al darse cuenta que gracias a sus sentidos sobre humanos de la elfa era por así decirlo una prodigo en el uso del arco, aunque su desempeño con la espada y lanza soy buenos y pueden mejorar con entrenamiento, Mientras la chica espíritu practicaba en crear nuevos ataque con su poder desde rayos, esferas y demás…

Se podría decir que desde terminado el incidente todo había regresado a la monótona y usual normalidad… bueno normalidad en su mayoría, ya que podemos aprecian una singular escena que incluye a todas las chicas las cuales están muy nerviosas y sudando a bala incluida Tiamat aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, frente a ellas una muy seria Ophis quien podríamos decir… las está haciendo pasar por un muy riguroso interrogatorio los hombres observaban la escena con una góticas estilo anime en la nunca, como es que llegamos a esta situación… tendremos que regresar unos minutos atrás.

Al regresar de la academia e iniciar el entrenamiento rutinario pero al terminar no regresaron a la residencia Hyoudou. Ophis reunió a "todas" las chicas e hiso que las siguieran alejándose de los tres hombres, las chicas estaban extremadas pero no queriendo enojar a la Diosa dragón la siguieron sin protestar, alejándose lo suficiente de los hombres para que estos no escucharan nada de lo que hablarían, dando inicio al interrogatorio…

-A esta distancia ellos no podrán escuchar lo que hablemos. Bien… ahora quiero que ustedes me digan sinceramente cuáles son sus sentimientos hacia "**MI**" sochi, por su bien será mejor que sean sinceras, dice/pregunta la diosa dragón seria expulsando una pisca de su poder intimidando aún más a la chicas.

Las chicas sabían que nada bueno les aguardaba, además que la actitud seria de Ophis es mayor que de costumbre y para completar que está expulsando una mísera parte de su poder que aun así es jodidamente intimidante…

(Mierda al ser dragón sabía que somos seres sobreprotectores y más nosotras las hembras con nuestras crías. Pero ¡NO JODAS! esto es ridículo, pensó Tiamat muy nerviosa.)

(Dragones. Seres sobreprotectores por naturaleza no hay duda, pensó Restia.)

-E…eto… Ophis-sama, dice Saori llamando la atención de la Diosa dragón.

-Te escucho.

La elfa tomo una respiración profunda antes de hablar…

-Yo amo a Issei…

Las demás chicas lo sabían, pero el que lo dijera abiertamente no dejaba de sorprenderlas.

-Sé que puede parecer ilógico, repentino y demás. Issei me salvó de morir sin conocerme, me dio un lugar el cual puedo llamar hogar. Se preocupa por mí, además que se toma la molestia de entrenarme el mismo y me anima a seguir esforzándome con palabras de alentó y esa sonrisa, todo sin esperar nada a cambio. El sentimiento de agradecimiento y el sentirme en deuda con él fueron remplazados por el de amor, quiero estar a su lado y servirle por siempre aunque no pueda llegar a ser su pareja el estar cerca de él es suficiente para mí, responde Saori a la Diosa dragón que la miraba y ella le sostenía la mirada.

(Tiene ovarios, era el pensamiento de las demás chicas sorprendidas) menos Irina que pensaba que es muy valiente.

Ophis seguía mirando a la elfa que estaba que se desmayaba por los nervios pero seguía sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Entiendo… te creo, hay sinceridad en tus palabras. Además que hayas tenido el valor de ser la primera en decirlo sabiendo que puedo eliminarte sin esfuerzo si veo que me mientes, puedo ver que tus sentimientos por mi hijo son verdaderos…

Al escuchar la respuesta de Ophis, Saori pudo sentir que su corazón volvió a latir. Pero la parte donde dijo que podía eliminarla si le mentía tanto a ella como a las demás chicas incluida la reina dragón le causo un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo.

La diosa dragón aparto su vista de la elfo hasta las otras chicas que sintieron su corazón detenerse ante la mirada de Ophis…

-Y bien… que me dicen ustedes… que sienten realmente por mi hijo…

La rubia mayor un poco de aire antes de hablar.

-Ophis-sama… yo amo a Issei más que a mi vida, cuando lo conocí me pareció alguien especial. No por su poder, sino por su voluntad inquebrantable y su determinación. El tiempo que pase con el mientras lo entrenaba cuando aún estaba dentro de la boosted gear son los recuerdos más atesorados que tengo, entre más tiempo pasaba con el mas quería estar a su lado. Pero tenía que reprimir ese sentimiento ya que no podía estar junto a él por lo que me resigne a estar junto a él cada vez que fuera a visitarme por así decirlo, por eso quiero aprovechar esta segunda oportunidad para estar con él aunque no pueda tenerlo para mi sola y tenga que compartirlo lo are con tal de estar a su lado…

La Diosa dragón miraba atentamente a la rubia que también la miraba, Ophis asiente con la cabeza en respuesta.

-Te creo, no hay mentira o duda en tus palabras… que hay de ustedes…

La chica dragón/ángel caído respira antes de hablar…

-Ophis-sama… no le voy a mentir… en un principio solo me acerque a Issei con la intención de elimínalo y cumplir la misión que me dio Kokadiel para aumentar mi rango como ángel caído, pero al pasar tiempo con él sentía en mi algo que no sentí mientras estaba en Grigori o cuando era un ángel puro… era eso lo que siempre busque y pensé podría conseguir cuando se me dio la oportunidad de renacer como un ángel "felicidad y amor" pero no fue así. Por eso al tratar de buscar esa felicidad y amor en otro lugar y al desobedecer las leyes de Dios pase a ser un ángel caído, pero aun así siendo parte de Grigori y tener más libertades que como un ángel puro o siervo de la iglesia, tampoco pude encontrar lo que buscaba, por lo que pensé que quizás nunca la encontraría y deje de buscarlo. Pero cuando me acerque a Issei solo para completar mi objetivo con el tiempo fue naciendo ese sentimiento que quise ignorar en un principio pero cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte hasta que me di cuenta que de lo que en realidad me enamore de él, pero tenía miedo que de que no sintiera por mí lo que yo sentía por él más aún que me odiara al saber porque motivo me acerque en un principio. Doy gracias que no fue así y también le agradezco al bastando de Kokadiel que me haya engañado ya que gracias a él encontré lo que siempre busque…

Ophis mira atentamente a la chica luego cierra sus ojos para abrirlos nuevamente segundos después…

.-Antes que Red y yo regresáramos a la brecha dimensional. Issei nos habló de ti, pero aun desde allí, siempre lo estuvimos observando. Aunque sé que es imposible que algún líder de los ángeles caídos pueda hacer algo contra Issei, estaba más que dispuesta a destruir todo Grigori si se atrevían a lastimar a mi bebe…

A Reynare un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al imaginar a una Ophis enfurecida arrasando con las instalaciones de Grigori, pero al ver que llamo a Issei "su bebe" tanto a ella como al resto de chicas les salió una gótica estilo anime en la nunca.

-E…eto Ophis-sama. Issei ya no es un bebe, dice Tiamat.

-Él, siempre será y seguirá siendo **MI** bebe gústele a quien le guste quieran o no…

Nadie objeto nada ante lo dicho por la Diosa del infinito.

-Bien… que dicen ustedes… aun no responden a mi pregunta…

La castaña fue la que decidió hablar…

-Ophis-sama, Issei-kun es alguien muy importante para mí. Es la única persona que desde que éramos niños, ha logrado que en mi naciera el deseo de estar siempre junto a él, aunque tuvimos que separarnos ese deseo en mí siempre ha estado y seguirá estando presente. Aunque antes no sabía que era este sentimiento, desde aquel incidente en el cual perdí la vida y renací como uno dragón me di cuente que estoy y siempre he estado enamorada de Issei-kun…

Ophis asiente en respuesta a lo dicho por la castaña…

-Entiendo, al ser criada bajo las enseñanzas de la iglesia, se te inculco el valor de decir siempre la verdad. Tus palabras no mienten por lo que eres sincera con lo que dices y tus sentimientos hacia mi hijo son verdaderos… el que pasaras juntos parte de su niñez no hace extraño que te enamoraras de él…

La Diosa dragón aparto su vista de la castaña y la centro en las chicas que aún no han dado respuesta a su pregunta…

-Y bien… que hay de ustedes… algo que decir…

La pequeña dragón/phonex toma aire antes de hablar…

-Ophis-sama… a mí me sucede algo similar que con Saori-san… Issei-sama se ha convertido en una persona indispensable para mí, alguien con quien siempre quiero estar, alguien con quien siento la necedad de estar. El tiempo el cual eh estado junto a él es poco lo sé, pero ese poco tiempo fue suficiente para enamorarme de él, su forma de ser, que siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesita y el que siempre se preocupa por los demás antes que por el mismo todo eso y más ha hecho que me enamore de él…

Ophis mira fijamente a la pequeña fénix la cual se sentía muy nerviosa, como una hormiga ante la presencia de un león pero en este caso sería un dragón…

-Hay sinceridad en tus palabras, por lo cual te creo… que hay de ustedes… algo que decir…

Restia y Tiamat estaban bastante nerviosas… estaban más que intimidadas por lo sobreprotectora que es Ophis con Issei, la chica espíritu se armó de valor…

-E…eto… Ophis-sama, Issei es alguien especial para mí, no por el hecho de ser mi contratista. Sino por como el ser que es, como han dicho Elsha-san y Ravel-san, eso ase a Issei más especial de lo que es, además aun teniendo el poder que tiene. No me hiso a un lado, más que eso se preocupa por mí y me cuida para no tener el mismo destino que los de mi especie, de esa manera sin darme cuenta poco a poco fui viendo a Issei mas que mi contratista. Ahora lo veo como ese alguien de quien me eh enamorado…

La Diosa dragón al escuchar lo dicho por la chica espíritu oscuro, cierra los ojos para abrirlos segundos después…

-Es cierto que a lo largo de la historia los humanos, a medida que evolucionaban con nuevos conocimientos a la vez olvidaban los antiguos eso incluye los conocimientos del mundo sobrenatural. Solo unos pocos exceptuaban la lista pero aun así parece no pudieron cumplir con las cualidades para ser contratistas con los de tu especie y evitar su casi total extinción. Me atrevo a decir que eres la única… digamos sobreviviente… a tu respuesta ver que es verdad no veo duda o falsedad en tus palabras, por lo que te creo… que hay de ti Tiamat eres la única que falta… que tienes que decir…

La reina dragón estaba bastante nerviosa y una gota de sudor corría por si mejilla no tenía como salir de esta era responder o responder…

-Va…vamos Ophis, no creo que sea pa…para tanto… dice nerviosa

La diosa dragón entrecierra los ojos a lo dicho por la reina dragón…

-Responde… dice aumentado un poco más su poder

GLUD

Tiamat traga en seco…

-Pu…pues co…como dije antes bu…busco crías fuertes y si…siendo Issei un dios dragón y portador de Ddraig es el mejor candidato…

Una enorme presión se sintió en el lugar que casi obligaba a las chicas a caer de rodillas, la respuesta de Tiamat no le agradó mucho a Ophis quien era rodeada por un aura violeta oscuro casi negra y su cabello ondeaba con gracia por el aura. Al ver que la diosa dragón estaba molesta las féminas estaban al borde de un ataque al corazón y maldecían a la reina dragón mentalmente "menos Irina por obvias razones". A lo lejos los tres hombres veían con curiosidad la escena, aunque tenían una idea de que trataba la conversación.

-E…eso pe…pensé e…en un pri…principio…

Dijo rápidamente la Tiamat tratando de calmar a una molesta Ophis, consiguiendo un poco su objetivo ya que la precio bajo un poco.

-Continua, dijo Ophis.

Las chicas al igual que Tiamat suspiraron de alivio…

-La verdad es que poco a poco Issei ha logrado despertar en mí una extraña sentimiento que me hace querer estar cerca de él, no sé si es amor ya que nunca eh experimentado ese sentimiento…

La respuesta de la reina dragón, consiguió calmar de un todo a Ophis ya que dejo de expulsar su aura…

-Entiendo… nosotros los dragones no nos regimos por los sentimientos humanos, pero como sabes mi Issei no fue un dragón desde un principio. Aunque es sabe de nuestras costumbres, él aún tiene ese sentido de los humanos por lo que solo estará con alguien a quien ame… así que Reina Dragón Karma De Caos, Tiamat. Tus palabras son sinceras. Pero no te perdonare el que solo quieras estar al lado de mi Issei por el interés de crías fuertes… espero ser clara.

-Ha…hai Ophis-sama.

-Bien… con todo dicho, no hay nada más de que hablar así que regresemos, dijo Ophis.

Las féminas superaron de alivio, pero…

-Valla, Ophis-sama es muy sobreprotectora con Issei que se podría pensar que está enamorada de él…

Restia sin darse cuenta dice sus pensamientos en voz alta la cual llega a los oídos de la Diosa dragón… las chicas al oír el comentario de la espíritu oscuro palidecen ya que sabían que dichas palabras no le agradarían para nada a Ophis. Restia al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y más al decirlo en voz alta también palidece al ver a una muy molesta Ophis frente a ella, las el resto de féminas se alejó unos pasos de la espíritu, Yuuma y Elsha tomaron a Irina de los hombros para alejarla ya que ese había quedado paralizada de miedo al ver a la molesta Ophis.

-Restia Ashdoll… **mi Issei, **lo quiero como una madre quiere a su hijo. Él es muy especial para mí y lo quiero más que al silencio de la brecha dimensional, y lo voy a proteger de todo y de todos. Quien tenga la osadía de lastimarlo sentirá la mi ira, le daré un destino peor que la muerte misma ya que no dejare rastro siquiera de su alma para que valla al hades…

Dijo la diosa dragón para luego golpear con algo de fuerza la cabeza de la chica espíritu para mandarla a tierra con un chichón en la cabeza y ojos en espiral…

-Espero te haya quedado claro… lo mismo a ustedes, dijo Ophis.

-Hai Ophis-sama, responde todas las chicas al tiempo y extrañamente Restia desde el suelo.

Los hombres veían la ese curiosos pero al ver el coscorrón que le dio la diosa dragón a la chica espíritu les salió una gótica estilo anime en la nunca a todos.

-Yare yare, perece que Restia dijo algo que no le agradó mucho a oka-san, dice Issei.

-Eso parece, concuerda Red.

-Estoy seguro que tú eres el centro de la conversación Issei, dijo Belzard.

El peli negro solo sonríe apenado al comentario de su amigo/hermano.

-Bueno creo que es mejor que valla a calmar a oka-san antes que mate a las chicas de un ataque al corazón, ya que estoy seguro que están más que asustadas, dijo Issei.

-Sí creo que sería lo mejor, Ophis-sama enojada da mucho miedo, y eso que estoy alejado en este momento. Creo poder imaginarme lo nerviosas que deben estar las chicas, dice Belzard.

-los dragones somos seres sobreprotectores por naturaleza, más las hembras con sus crías. Por lo que no es de extrañar el comportamiento de Ophis ya que quiere a Issei como a un hijo, añade Ddraig.

-Bueno eso es más que evidente y siendo así ciento lastima del pobre idiota que se atreva a atacarlo en presencia de Ophis-sama, ya que estoy más que seguro que solo quedara el recuerdo de él, dice Belzard.

-Otou-san ve preparando el portal para regresar a casa, la verdad tengo mucha hambre por lo que ordenare comida domicilio no tengo muchas ganas de cocinar. Yo mientras voy a traer a oka-san antes que mate a alguna de las chicas, dijo Issei.

-Ya somos dos yo también tengo hambre y como no se ara la cena en casa, ordena algo de ese lugar de la última vez, la comida que preparan hay es muy buena. Ha para que calmes más rápido a Ophis dile que de postres para la cena serán sus bocadillos favoritos. Así que ve rápido para volver, dijo Red.

Issei no dijo más y camino hacia el lugar donde se encuentran hablando Ophis y las chicas… al llegar se acerca a la Diosa dragón por la espalda abrazándola por la cintura y posando su cabeza en el hombro… las féminas veían una esperanza en el para por fin salir de esa pequeña mini tortura.

-Vamos oka-san no asustar más a las chicas las tienes al borde de un ataque al corazón, estoy seguro que sea lo que sea que hayan hablado les ha quedado más que claro. Además ya quiero regresar a casa tengo hambre por lo que ordenare domicilio no tengo ganas de cocinar ya que estoy cansado, dice Issei.

Ophis al oír lo dicho por su hijo solo suspira…

-Está bien sochi, regresemos igual yo también quiero comer algo antes de dormir, responde la Diosa dragón.

Las féminas luego de escuchar lo dicho por Issei y la respuesta de Ophis lloraban mentalmente de felicidad.

-Bien, por cierto de postre para la cena serán tus bocadillos favoritos, dice el peli negro.

Al escuchar a su hijo los ojos de la Diosa dragón se tornaron brillantes por unos segundos…

-Bueno y que esperamos para regresar. Andando, dice Ophis para luego tomar una de las manos de Issei y llevárselo prácticamente arrastras…

Las chicas al ver la peculiar escena a todas le creció una góticas estilo anime en la nunca, pero se estremecieron al ver que Ophis detuvo su marcha para volear a verlas…

-Ustedes esperan, si por su culpa de andar perdiendo el tiempo cierran la tienda donde venden mis bocadillos estoy segura que no les gustara para nada lo que les are así que mejor levanten a Restia y muévanse rápido, dijo Ophis para luego reanudar su paso.

Las féminas más rápido que ya, levantaron a la chica espíritu y siguieron a la Diosa dragón.

Al llegar vieron que Red ya tenía listo el portal en el cual se podía ver la sala de la residencia Hyoudou, todo el grupo paso atreves de este e Issei ordeno el domicilio de la comida y los bocadillos de la Diosa dragón una cantidad considerable de ambos. Más los bocadillos para satisfacer el apetito de Ophis, al terminar la cena con la cual todos quedaron satisfechos más la Diosa dragón ya que pudo comer muchos de sus bocadillos favoritos hasta saciarse, una hora después todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar para la monótona rutina del siguiente día… aunque antes del entrenamiento se relajarían un poco.

**A la mañana siguiente… **

Luego de limpiar la piscina todos. Tanto el grupo sekiryuutei como Gremory estaban listos para disfrutar de esta…

Como fue que llegaron a esto…

**Flash back**

Días después de la batalla contra Kokadiel, si es que se le puede llamar batalla la paliza que recibió. Mientras desayunaban Asia les decía que el concejo estudiantil les dejo de tarea al club de lo oculto.

-Así que el concejo estudiantil les dio la tarea de limpiar la piscina y también les permitió usarla una vez terminen, dice Issei.

-Así es onii-san. Buchou también dice que ustedes pueden participar si gustan, responde/dice Asia.

-No veo el por qué, si la casa tiene piscina, dice Yuuma.

-Es verdad. Pero no al aire libre ya que está en el piso más bajo de la casa, dijo el peli negro.

-Bueno, entonces ayudaremos. Un poco de diversión no viene mal de vez en cuando, dice Elsha.

-Res, Tiamat. Vienen, no creo que Gremory-san se moleste ustedes también ayudaron contra Kokadiel. Saori si gustas puedes venir también, pregunta/dice Issei

-Sí. La verdad suena divertido, responde la chica espíritu.

-Yo también voy, igual no es que tenga algo mejor que hacer, dice Tiamat.

-No sé si sea conveniente que yo valla, responde la elfa apenada.

-No creo que Gremory-san se moleste. Entre más personas hallan, terminaremos más rápido de limpiar y así habrá más tiempo para disfrutar de la piscina. Además no quiero que estés todo el tiempo encerada, tienes que salir y divertirte y conocer nuevas personas. Así que tú vas no hay discusión. Además no aceptare un no como respuesta, dice Issei sonriendo.

**Fin del flash back**

-Issei ¿Cómo luce mi traje de baño? Pregunta Yuuma.

-Hermoso. Como todo en ti, responde el peli negro con una sonrisa sonrojando a la morena que le devolvió el gesto.

Yuuma viste un traje de baño de dos piezas de color blanco con detalles de flores azul oscuro y un pareo "o pañuelo" del mismo color hecho de alguna tela transparente atado a su cadera.

-Y que tal el mío Issei, pregunta Elsha.

Al igual que Yuuma viste un traje de baño de dos piezas de color azul cielo y un pareo atado a su cadera de igual color que el bañador que hace juego con sus ojos.

-También te ves hermosa Elsha, responde Issei sonriendo…

La rubia mayor también sonríe satisfecha con la respuesta de su novio…

-Y yo amado mío. Que tal me veo, pregunta la chica espíritu.

-Hermosa mi dama oscura, responde mientras sonríe Issei.

Restia sonríe con un sonrojo en sus mejillas por el mote cariñoso…

La chica espíritu viste un traje de dos piezas violeta que al igual que Yuuma y Elsha, también lleva u pareo atado a su cadera de igual color que el vestido.

-Que tal me veo yo Issei-kun, pregunta Irina.

-Hermosa mi guerrera, responde el peli negro sonriendo.

La castaña se sonroja por el mote cariñoso, pero regresa el gesto a Issei.

Irina viste un bañador de dos piezas de color amarillo dorado…

(N/A: sí. sé que quizás estén pensando que tengo algún fetiche con los trajes de baño con pareos, no lo voy a negar la verdad me gustan mucho ver en las chicas este tipo de trajes de baño.)

-Issei-san ya vine de cambiarme.

Era la voz de Ravel un tanto apenada, al girarse el peli negro pudo ver que la pequeña fénix inquita y sonrojada, vestía un bañador de dos piezas de lista de colores azul cielo y blanco. A su lado estaban Asia y Koneko ambas vestían un bañador de una pieza estilo escolar de color azul un poco oscuro los cuales tenían sus respectivos nombres en el pecho.

-Te ves muy linda Ravel, dice Issei sonriendo…

El sonrojo en las mejillas de la pequeña fénix creció, pero aun así la chica estaba feliz por el cumplido.

-Asia también terminaste de cambiarte, te ves linda. Qué opinas tu Belzard, no crees que mi hermanita se ve linda, dice/pregunta Issei a su amigo/hermano para fastidiarlo.

El mencionado se sonrojo a la pregunta hecha por el pelinegro y desvió la mirada ya que estaba viendo a la ex monja.

-S…sí. Se ve muy linda, responde mientras trata de ocultar su sonrojo y maldecía a Issei por su broma.

-Hahahahaha

Era la fuerte risa o más bien carcajada de Issei, Elsha y Reynare al ver que consiguieron apenar a Belzard.

-Esta te la cobro Issei, dice el moreno enojado.

-Esto es bastante relajante…

Era la voz de la reina dragón quien veste un bañador de dos piezas de color azul marino, se encontraba acosta sobre una toalla bastante grande tomando el sol.

-Veo que te la pasas bien Tiamat, dice Issei.

-No me quejo, responde la reina dragón.

Rias sentía celos al ver la cercanía de las chicas con Issei, incluso Akeno sentía un poco de celos y no entendía porque.

(N/A: los bañadores del resto de chicas Gremory son iguales que en el anime, por lo que no are descripción de estos)

La heredera Gremory se acerca a peli negro, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de esta para llamar su atención.

-Issei. Puedo pedirte un favor, pregunta Rias.

El peli negro voltea antes de responder.

-Que sería Gremory-san.

-Es para que me ayudes con…

-Sigue así… 1,2… 1,2...

Era Issei instruyendo a la loli peli plata ya que no sabe nadar.

(N/A: al contar con piscina en la residencia Hyoudou, Asia sabe nadar por lo que no habrá clase de natación con la ex monja.)

-Vamos Koneko tu puede, sigue así…

-…Senpai perdón por que tenga que ayudarme, dice la loli apenada.

-No te preocupes por eso. Me recuerda cuando tuve que ayudar a Asia a nadar ya que ella tampoco sabía, responde Issei sonriendo sonrojando a la loli.

-Gra…gracias...

-Vamos no bajes el ritmo 1,2… 1,2…

El peli negro se distrajo mientras hablaba con la loli que no se dio cuenta que estaban cerca de final de la piscina

-Are, llegamos al final

La loli pataleaba sin descanso durante los 25 metros de la piscina y aun con energía lo cual hace que colisione con Issei lo cual hace que por percepción ambos se abracen lo cual hico que el sonrojo de la peli plata aumentara.

-Gra…gracias por la ayuda senpai. Voy a tomar un descanso, dice la loli separándose de Issei saliendo de la piscina un poco apenada.

Todos se divertían en la piscina otros como la Tiamat tomaban el sol…

-Zzz…zzz

Se escuchó la respiración de alguien mientras dormía… al mirar en dirección donde procedía el sonido pudo ver a Asia descansando durmiendo sobre una toalla luego de nadar hasta agotarse.

-Issei…

-Dime Yuuma, responde el peli negro.

-Ayúdame a aplicarme bloqueador. No quiero insolarme, dice la morena mientas sostiene con una de sus manos una botella pequeña.

-Voy, fue la respuesta de Issei.

Una vez el peli negro llego al lado de Yuuma y procedió a aplicarle el bloqueador, la morena realmente disfrutaba el contacto de las manos de Issei masajeando su cuerpo…

El peli negro siente algo alrededor de su cuello, para luego ser abrazado por la espalada al tiempo que sentía algo suave y elástico presionarse contra su espalda lo cual Issei que se sonrojara un poco al saber que era "eso"

-Amado mío. Quiero que también me apliques bloqueador, dice la chica espirito.

-Oye, espera tu turno Restia, dice Yuuma molesta.

-No es justo que tengas a amado mío para ti sola…

Ambas chicas se miran entre sí he Issei podía jurar que vio chispas entres las miradas que se conectaban entre las dos…

-Vamos, vamos. Rei, Res no hay porque enojarse. Hemos venido a pasar un rato agradable no a pelear entre nosotros, y Res una vez termine de aplicarle el bloqueador a Yuuma siques tú, dice Issei tratando de calmar a las féminas.

Las chicas espíritu hiso un puchero en berrinche pero acepto…

Una vez Issei termino con Yuuma le aplico bloqueador a Restia y luego a Elsha que también le pidió el favor... una vez tenían el bloqueador aplicado las tres chicas hicieron lo mismo que Tiamat decidieron tomar un poco de sol…

-Chicas… llama Issei.

-Que sucede Issei/amado mio, responde al tiempo.

-Alguna de ustedes sabe dónde está Saori. Desde que terminamos de limpiar la piscina no la he visto y eso fue hace ya más de una hora, pregunta/dice el peli negro algo preocupado.

-Lo más segura es que siga en el cuarto de cambio, ya que estaba algo apenada porque nunca antes había usado un bikini, responde Elsha.

-Veo. Iré a buscarla, dice Issei.

El peli negro se levanta y se dirige a los cuartos de cambio en busca de la elfo una vez llego toco la puerta.

Toc toc

-Saori estas hay. Todo bien, pregunta el peli negro.

-S…sí. Todo está bien no te preocupes Issei, responde la elfo desde adentro.

-De verdad, ya hace mucho que todas regresaron de cambiarse y tu aun volvía lo cual me preocupaba. De verdad todo está bien, pregunta una vez más el peli negro.

-S…sí, to…todo está bien. No te preocupes Issei, regresa con las chicas yo saldré dentro de poco, responde la peli violeta nerviosa…

-Pues no me moveré de aquí hasta que salgas, dice Issei.

-N…no e…es necesario que me esperes Issei, de verdad ya salgo, responde Saori aún más nerviosa.

-Ya te dije que no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que no salgas. Y si no sales en 2minutos voy a entrar, dijo el peli negro serio.

Luego de esa pequeña charla hubo un completo silencio…

-Ya pasaron los dos minutos Saori, como no saliste voy…

El peli negro no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que la puesta se abrió y salió una sonrojada y apenada peli violeta vistiendo un bañador de dos piezas de color blanco puro adornado con un pareo del mismo color hecho de una tela transparente atado a su cadera.

-Porque demoraste tanto Saori, pregunta Issei.

-Es que nunca antes me había puesto algo como esto y la verdad no sé si me quede bien, responde la elfo sonrojada.

-Pues no sé de qué te preocupas, ese bañador te queda muy bien. Muchas chicas sentirían envidia por lo bien que te queda, responde Issei sonriendo aumentando el sonrojo en la chica.

La chica sonríe un poco a las palabras del peli negro.

-Gracias Issei la verdad es qu…

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintió como alguien la levantaba entre sus brazos y ese alguien era Issei…

-Qu…que haces Issei, pregunta la chica sonrojada.

-Pues darte un pequeño castigo por preocuparme, responde este sonriendo sonrojando aún más a la elfa de ser posible…

El peli negro camino de regreso a la piscina con la chica en brazos quien pedía que la bajara…

-Issei bájame por favor, decía la Saori…

El peli negro hacia oídos sordos a la petición hecha una y otra vez por parte de la elfa, pero estas palabras llamaron la atención de todo en la piscina más la de las chicas que al ver a la peli violeta en brazos de Issei sintieron un poco de celos en especial el rey y reina Gremory…

-Issei por favor bájame, pedía aun la peli violeta.

-No, no lo voy hacer, te dije que te castigaría y eso are. Te recomiendo sostengas fuerte, dice el peli negro sonriendo jocosamente.

La chica se desconcertó un poco y mira hacia el frente viendo que están cerca de la piscina, al ver como el peli negro corre hacia esta entiendo lo que pretendía hacer por lo cual lo abraza del cuello y esconde su rostro en el pecho de este al sentir el momento en que Issei brinca hacia la piscina…

-Kyaaa, grita Saori.

**SPLASHHHH **

Al ver lo que la acción hecha por el peli negro varias fueron las reacciones, los hombres Belzard y Kiba tenían un gótica en la nunca, las chicas a excepción de Asia sentían un poco de celos al ver como al momento de saltar a la piscina el peli negro aferro más su agarre sobre Saori atrayéndola más a él, mientras la ex monja sonreía al ver el comportamiento infantil de su hermano. Con el salto el cual fue no muy alto pero tampoco tan bajo, al caer el peso de los dos levanto una gran cantidad de agua la cual salpico fuera de la piscina, al salir a flote la elfo aún se encontraba aferrada a Issei…

-Issei. eso fue cruel de tu parte, se quejo la elfa aun abazada del cuello de peli negro.

El peli negro sonreia al ver el rostro enojado de la elfa, que aunque estubiera enfadada su expecion era muy adorable...

-No hay porque enjorce Saori, solo era una broma de verdad creis que te castigaria, dice Issei sonriendo.

La chica se sonrojo un poco y para tratar de ocultarlo esconde su rostro en el pecho del peli negro que al ver la reaccion de chica la abraza por la cintura.

-Ya que estamos aqui que tal si nadamos un poco, dice Issei.

Pero antes que pudiera apartarce de la peli violeta, esta al ver que Issei la soltaria se aferro mas a el, accion que lo estraño un poco.

-Pasa algo Saori, pregunta Issei dudoso.

-No... no me sueltes. no soy muy buena nadadora, responde la elfo apenada.

-Así que es eso, no te preocupes no te soltare. Mejor aún te enseñare a nadar, dice el peli negro sonriendo…

Saori asiente con la cabeza sonroja ya que estaba algo apenada al decirle a Issei que no era buena nadadora. El resto del día Issei se la paso instruyendo a la elfa en clases privadas de natación, y ambos estaban muy juntitos para felicidad de la peli violeta ya que era muy poco el tiempo que podía estar cerca de Issei y ese era cuando este la ayudaba con su entrenamiento, las chicas estaban algo celosas pero tenían que aceptar la realidad de que debían compartir al peli negro, además que la chica se lo había ganado ya que ella fue la primera en decirle abiertamente a la diosa dragón del infinito que estaba enamorada de Issei. Además que se merecía ser feliz y tal parece que solo el peli negro puede darle esa felicidad ya que se ganó sin proponérselo el corazón de la peli violeta.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin problemas todos disfrutaban de la piscina en especial la elfa al poder estar cerca de la persona de quien se ha enamorado.

Luego de un día de diversión todos los integrantes del equipo sekiryuutei se encontraba reunidos alistándose para regresar a casa, pero el peli negro se acuerda de una idea en la que ha estado pensando hace ya unos días…

-Saori. Que te parece la idea de asistir a esta academia, pregunta Issei.

A lo dicho por el peli negro la elfa se sorprende de igual forma los demás…

-Porque tan de repente lo preguntas, dice la peli violeta.

-como te dije antes, no quiero que estés todo el tiempo encerrada en la casa. Quiero que salgas y conozcas nuevas personas, hagas amigos que conozcas el mundo, responde Issei.

-Quisiera poder hacerlo. Pero, responde Saori en voz baja.

-pero, pregunta Issei.

La chica no responde, solo lleva sus manos a su cabeza más específicamente sus orejas que la caracterizan como elfo.

-Soy diferente. No quiero que por mis orejas me aíslen por ser diferente al resto tenga que aislarme, responde la peli violeta.

-Pues todos los que estamos aquí somos diferentes. Desde tu llegada no vas a estar sola, recuerda que nos tienes a nosotros, responde Issei sonriendo.

-Aun así…

-Si lo que te preocupa es que los demás alumnos de la academia te rechacen por tu herencia elfica, de lo cual estoy segura no pasara. No tiene que preocuparte lo podemos arreglar con magia, responde Issei sonriendo.

-Yo no puedo usar magia. Carezco de esta, dice Saori.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero una vez use una vez use una de mis piezas en ti y seas mi dragoo. Podrás usarla gracias al poder mágico que te otorga la pieza. Ya sé que pieza se te puede acoplar mejor en ti, así que una vez regresemos a casa te convertirás en mi dragoo. Claro si aún lo deseas, responde/dice Issei sonriendo.

Las palabras del peli negro sorprendieron a la peli violeta, pero más que nada la hicieron feliz ya que siendo dragoo o sierva de Issei estará más cerca de él y quizás también de llegar a ser pareja del peli negro.

-Claro que aun deseo ser tu dragoo Issei, responde la peli violeta con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Entonces démonos prisa en regresar a casa para realizar la ceremonia, dice Issei.

Todo el grupo sekiryuutei se alisto para regresar a la residencia Hyoudou una vez se despidieron del equipo Gremory.

**Residencia Hyoudou. **

Todos los residentes de la casa Hyoudou se encontraban en la sala de estar para dar inicio a la ceremonia de reencarnación.

-Estas lista Saori, esta es tu ultima oportunidad. Una vez la ceremonia inicie no hay marcha atrás, pregunta/dice Issei.

-Estoy lista, y no voy a dar marcha atrás ya que estoy segura que no me arrepentiré de ser tu dragoo, responde/dice la elfa.

-De acuerdo comencemos…

El peli negro toma saca entre la bolsa de tela la pieza de caballo extiende su brazo al frente sosteniéndola en la palma de su mano frente a la peli violeta…

-Yo. Ryuujin dios dragón del sueño infinito, príncipe del apocalipsis. Te ordeno a ti Saori Nivalen, caminar nuevamente en este mundo, renace como mi dragoo y sella este contrato.

Debajo de la elfa apareció un círculo de color carmesí negruzco con la figura de un dibujo en el centro de un dragón en tribal con sus alas extendidas, la pieza levita de la mano del peli negro hacia la peli violeta introduciéndose en su pecho a medida que un aura carmesí negruzco la rodeaba. Cuando todos pensaron que la ceremonia había terminado ya que el aura carmesí negruzco disminuía de repente un aura de color azul es expulsada del cuerpo de la elfa a medida que el aura carmesí negruzco aumentaba una vez más, segundos después termino la ceremonia, todos estaban sorprendidos a excepción de Ophis y Red…

-Bueno eso fue inesperado, dijo Issei habiendo salido de su asombro.

-Issei. Puedes explicar que acaba de pasar, ya que es parecido a lo que sucedió con Ravel cuando la convertiste en dragoo, pregunta/dice Yuuma.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que Saori si podía usar magia desde siempre. Solo que "algo" se lo impedía pero parece que ese "algo" no fue suficiente para retener tanto su poder mágico como el dragonico que le otorga la pieza, responde Issei aun inseguro de lo que acaba de pasar.

Todo el equipo sekiryuutei se encontraban intrigados por las palabras del peli negro, que era ese algo que impedía a Saori usar su poder mágico…

-Tienes razón sochi, dice la diosa dragón atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Oka-san sabes qué fue lo que paso, pregunta Issei.

-Lo que paso Issei, es que el poder mágico de Saori fue sellado posiblemente desde su nacimiento. De ahí radicaba su incompatibilidad para poder usarla, pero al momento que la reencarnaste el sello se rompió al ser incapaz de retener el poder mágico propio de ella y el que le otorga la pieza, responde el dragón de los sueños.

Todos se sorprendieron con la respuesta del Gran rojo, en especial Saori. Pero luego cambio su cara de asombro por una sonrisa…

-Saori. No estas molesta al saber que todo lo que tuviste que padecer fue porque tu poder fue sellado, pregunta Elsha curiosa.

-En realidad si me molesta. Pero como dicen que todo lo que pasa tiene un porque. Así como Yuuma agradece a kokadiel que la engañara he hiciera acercarse a Issei, encontrando en él lo que siempre busco. Yo agradezco a quien quiera que sea halla sellado mi poder ya que gracias a él encontré un lugar al cual llamar hogar y personas a las que puedo llamar amigos y familia sin miedo a equivocarme (además que también encontré a alguien con el que siempre quiero estar), responde la peli violeta sonriendo y sonrojándose un poco al pensar lo último.

Los integrantes del equipo sekiryuutei se sorprendieron pero sonrieron a las palabras dichas por la chica.

-Bueno con esto ahora eres miembro oficial del equipo sekiryuutei, dice Issei sonriendo.

Saori le devuelve el gesto para luego correr hacia Issei saltando a él abrazándolo, el peli negro no se esperaba tal reacción pero con gusto la recibió entre sus brazos regresando el gesto, las chicas estaban celosas pero decidieron no decir nada ya que la entendían, al concertase en una dragoo, la hace acercarse más al peli negro que es lo que ella quería…

-Bueno que tal si celebramos el ingreso de Saori al equipo con una estupenda cena, dice Issei aun abrazando a la elfo.

-Apoyo la idea, dice Red.

-También cuenta con mi apoyo, dice Belzard.

-Bueno entonces que no se diga más a celebrar, dijo Issei.

Con todo dicho el peli negro ordeno lo que podríamos considerar un bufet no podían faltar los bocadillos favoritos de la diosa dragón.

Todo fue alegría en la residencia Hyoudou que celebraron hasta llegada la hora de ir adormir todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones a descansar ya que la mañana siguiente retomarían la rutinaria actividad académica además que Issei arreglaría lo del ingreso de Saori a la academia kouh…

A la mañana siguiente Yuuma, Elsha, Asia, Ravel, Irina, Issei, Belzard y la nueva integrante Saori se alistaban para partir a la academia, luego de desayunar y dejar preparado el de los residentes restantes de la casa. Alistaron lo del almuerzo y partieron a la academia.

El grupo caminaba mientras hablada de temas tribales, ya estaban cerca de la puerta de la puerta de la academia. Pero en esta se encontraba un chico de cabello plateado un plateado oscuro, parecía ser extranjero más o menos de unos 17/18 años, el chico parecía ser invisible a los ojos de los demás alumnos. El peli plata aparta la vista del edificio y la centra en Issei y el grupo.

-Yo. Hakuryuukou, que te trae por aquí. Dudo que tengas pensado inscribirte en esta academia, saluda/dice/pregunta el peli negro.

El resto del grupo se sorprendió al saber quién era aquel chico, pero les creció una gótica estilo anime en la nunca la actitud despreocupada de Issei.

(Igual de despreocupado que su padre, pensaron todos) menos Asia por obvia razones.

El peli plata se sorprendió un poco pero sonrió al ver que su rival se dio cuenta de su identidad…

-No esperaba menos de mi rival… mi nombre es Vali, y como has dicho el dragón emperador blanco, el dragón efímero, dice el peli plata.

-Un gusto. Que te trae por aquí, dice/pregunta Issei.

A los integrantes del equipo sekiryuutei le creció la gótica en la nunca y Vali se desconcertó un poco ya que no esperaba que su rival reaccionara de esa forma…

-Esta es la segunda vez que nos encontramos aquí, eh, dragón galés, dragón emperador rojo. Hyoudou Issei…

-Tienes razón, ya que nos vimos por primera vez cuando viniste a recoger a cierto cuervo fastidioso, responde el peli negro despreocupado.

Una vez más el peli plata no espera tal reacción de su rival, mientras que los acompañantes del peli negro les creció más gótica en la nunca. Pero Yuuma comenzó a molestarle la actitud de su novio…

-Issei. Puedes tomarte las cosas con seriedad por una vez en tu vida, dijo la morena molesta lo cual era evidente ya que se podía observar una vena en su frente.

-no tienes por qué enojarte Rei. No es como si fuera a comenzar una pelea con el blanco aquí, además no siento deseos de pelear por parte de él. Así que no creo haya venido en busca de pelear, dice Issei encogiéndose de hombros.

La morena al ver que no había nada que hacer suspira con pesadez…

Vali sonríe antes de hablar…

-Por cierto, que pasaría si decidiera un poco de magia sobre ti. Hyoudou Issei…

El peli plata estaba frente a Issei con su brazo extendido apuntando con uno de sus dedos a la frente de este, pero algo sorprendió al platino. El peli negro al igual que él tenía su brazo extendido con uno de sus dedos apuntando entre el medio de los ojos del peli plata pero el dedo del peli negro estaba cubierto por hielo simulando una estaca con una punta muy fina…

-Te sugeriría que lo pensaras bien Hakuryuukou, responde Issei con una sonrisa retadora.

El peli plata también sonríe de forma retadora bajando su brazo alejándose unos pasos del peli negro…

En eso dos espadas aparecen en el cuello del dragón blanco…quienes sostenían las espadas eran los caballeros de grupo Gremory.

-No sé qué planeas hacer, pero ¿no crees que tu broma está llegando demasiado lejos? Dijo el rubio Gremory.

-No puedo permitir que inicies aquí una pelea con el dragón rojo. Dragón blanco, dice la peli azul Gremory.

-Es mejor que paren con eso. Sus manos están temblando, dice Vali.

Las manos de ambos espadachines temblaban mientras sostenían sus espadas, ante las palabras del peli plata, las expresiones de los caballeros del grupo Gremory se volvían rígidas.

-Está bien alardear. El no saber diferenciar entre la fuerza de tu oponente y la tuya es una gran evidencia de eso. Entre nosotros hay una decisiva diferencia de poder los que no pudieron ganarle a kokadiel tampoco serán capaces de ganarme...

Vali luego enfoca su mirada en el peli negro…

-Hyoudou Issei. ¿En qué puesto de fuerza crees que estés en este mundo?...

Issei coloca su mano en su barbilla tomando una actitud pensativa…

-Si tenemos en cuenta los diez primeros que encabezan la lista, el primer puesto ya está definido. Pero aun así hay dos existencias que superan a esta las cuales no están en este ranking. Lo que me dejaría en el segundo puesto, responde el peli negro.

El peli plata alzo una ceja en desconcierto por la respuesta de su rival la cual no esperaba, se preguntaba si actuaba de esa manera para fastidiarlo…

-Te tienes mucha confianza al ser el portador del dragón gales para afirmar que ocuparías el puesto dos entre los diez más fuertes, dice Vali.

-Antes de que los dos dragones de clase suprema de nivel más bajo fueran sellados, eran temidos por los dioses de todas las mitologías y ocupaban los primeros puestos del top ten por debajo del primero, responde Issei.

-Saben quién ocupa el primer puesto, pregunta Vali con interés.

-Ophis, el dios dragón del infinito. Un ser con un poder que hace honor a su título infinito, además de ser uno de los dos dragones de clase suprema, responde Issei.

-Así que también sabes de la existencia del Gran Rojo, dice Vali.

-Así es. Siendo el sekiryuutei actual es obvio que debía saberlo, se aprende mucho cuando se tiene un dragón legendarios de compañero, responde Issei.

-Valla parece que tienes una buena comunicación con el dragón sellado en tu interior…

Vali luego enfocar su mirada a un lado del grupo, Issei al igual que el resto de su grupo ya sabían quienes eran ya que reconocieron las auras.

-Rias Gremory…

Los espadachines al ver a su rey se alejaron del peli plata colocándose al lado de la heredera Gremory.

-Dragón blanco, ¿Qué significa esto? Tienes lazos con los ángeles caídos. Lo que figura más contactos, dice la peli roja.

-Me entere que le propusiste a Hyoudou Issei que formara parte de tu nobleza pero el declino a tu oferta. No me extraña, los dragones somos seres que no estamos afiliados a ninguna de las tres facciones y no servimos a nadie más que a nosotros mismos, eres una existencia valiosa Hyoudou Issei. Para ser un humano eres alguien muy interesante, dice Vali.

-Hablas como si no fueras humano. Aunque en parte no lo eres, al ser un hibrido tu parte humana te permitió ser el portador del dragón blanco, dice Issei sonriendo.

Las palabras del peli negro sorprendieron a todos en especial a Vali.

-Hahaha. Eres alguien interesante Hyoudou Issei, ahora ansió más esa pelea, dice Vali sonriendo de forma retadora.

-A su tiempo se dará esa pelea. Después de todo los dos dragones celestiales, los dragones que en un tiempo fueron llamados de esa manera. El dragón gales y el dragón efímero, en el pasado. Aquellos que estaban relacionados con ellos no tuvieron una vida satisfactoria… ¿Cómo terminaremos nosotros? Dijo Issei sonriendo también de forma retadora.

Los integrantes del grupo de Issei al igual que los Gremory se sorprendieron al ver el cambio de actitud de Issei ya que paso de su comportamiento despreocupado a uno completamente serio.

-Tienes razón, a su tiempo se dará nuestro enfrentamiento. No vine a pelear hoy, solo quería ver la escuela que visite la última vez. Vine a Japón mientras escoltaba a Azazel, pero estaba aburrido. No vine a pelear con el dragón gales aquí, sin mencionar… tengo mucho trabajo que hacer…

Dicho esto el peli plata se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose del lugar.

-Issei. Él era el portador del dragón blanco… entonces tú y el…

El peli negro noto el nerviosismo es las palabras de la peli violeta por lo que la toma de la cintura acercándola a él abrazándola… la elfa se sonroja un poco pero también abraza a Issei al tiempo que esconde su rostro en el pecho del peli negro.

-No te preocupes, aunque tenga que pelear con el blanco no voy a perder y no me permito perder. Prometí que siempre estaría con ustedes y esa es una promesa que no pienso rompe, dice Issei mientras abraza a la peli violeta.

-No te preocupes Saori, Issei no perderá contra el blanco. Y si lo hace yo mismo bajare al hades y le daré la paliza de su vida por perder después de tanto entrenamiento, dice Belzard mientras sonríe.

-Cuenta con mi ayuda para golpearlo si pierde, dice Elsha.

-Y con la mía también, dice Yuuma.

-Pues no tenemos pensado perder, ya que vamos a demostrar que el rojo está por encima del blanco. Cierto compañero, dijo Issei.

La gema de la boosted gear aparece en la mano izquierda del peli negro…

-Cuenta con todo mi apoyo aibou, dijo el dragón en voz que todos pudieron escuchar.

Luego del encuentro con el dragón blanco todos entraron a la academia y se dirigiera a sus respectivos salones, pero antes Issei hablo con la heredera Gremory para que lo ayudara con el ingresó de Saori a la academia ella acepto ayudarle y esa misma mañana inicio clases, Saori pidió estar en la misma clase del peli negro para así sentirse más cómoda sobra decir que una vez dijo que vivía en la misma casa de Issei los celos por parte de las chicas y envidia por los hombre no se hiso esperar… las clases transcurrieron sin novedad hasta la hora de la salida y el grupo sekiryuutei regreso a la residencia Hyoudou para seguir con sus entrenamiento el cual fue como siempre, la única novedad es que Saori debía acostumbrarse al aumento de capacidades que le otorgaba la pieza y aprender sobre el uso de la magia, terminado el entrenamiento todos regresaron a la residencia Hyoudou prepararon una cena ligera y se retiraron a descansar.

Todos los residentes de la casa Hyoudou s encontraban en su mayoría se encontraban despierto desayunando en el comedor listos para otro día de monotonía en la academia, pero algo llamo la atención de todos, era la diosa dragón que baja al comedor…

-Oka-san, bueno días. No pensé que te levantarías tan temprano, saluda/dice Issei.

-Bueno días Sophia-sama, saludaron todos igual de sorprendidos que Issei, además que llamaron a la diosa dragón por el nombre humano que decido usar ya que Asia se encontraba desayunando con ellos.

-Buenos días, saludo la diosa dragón.

Todo se preguntaba el motivo para que la diosa dragón haya bajado a esta hora…

-Sochi, llama la diosa dragón a su hijo.

-Dime mamá, pregunta dudoso el peli negro.

-Hoy es el día de visitas escolares a la academia cierto, pregunta Ophis.

-Hai, responde Issei aún más desconcertado.

-Por qué no me dijiste nada al respecto, dice la diosa dragón entrecerrando los ojos.

Issei se estremeció un poco por la mirada que le dio su madre, parce no estar muy contenta.

GLUD

El peli negro trago saliva.

-Lo… lo que pasa oka-san, es que pensé que tú y tou-san estarían muy ocupado como para asistir. Así que no quise molestarlos, dice el peli negro sudando a bala.

-Y ustedes, si están en la misma clase que Issei. Porque tampoco me dijeron nada, dice/pregunta la Ophis mirando al resto del grupo.

Todos a excepción de la ex monja se estremecieron…

-So…Sophia-sama. Pensamos que Issei le diría, se excusaron todos.

El peli negro le dio una mirada a sus compañeros de "Traidores" y estos le regresaron una mirada de "estas solo amigo, no queremos morir".

-Issei, llamo una vez más la Diosa.

-Ha…hai

-Por esta te perdono, espero no vuelva a pasar. Tienes que decirme de este tipo de temas después de todo soy tu madre, dice Ophis.

-Hai oka-sama. No volverá a pasar, responde el peli negro.

Luego de eso la diosa del infinito se retiró del comedor hacia su habitación…

-Sophia-sama es aterradora cuando se lo propone, dice Belzard al tiempo que una gota de sudor corre por su mejilla.

-Crees que no lo sé, dijo Issei.

"Puedo oírlos" era la voz de Ophis…

Al escucharla los dos palidecen…

El peli negro toma un respiro…

-Me pregunto cómo se enteró, dice Issei intrigado.

-Eto… yo le dije onii-san, responde Asia apenada.

Todos se sorprenden ya que no esperaban que fuera Asia quien le dijera.

-Tu Asia. Pero en qué momento, pregunta el peli negro.

-Fue anoche cuando regrese de las actividades del club, me encontré con Sophia-sama en la cocina ya que quería tomar un poco de agua antes de irme a dormir y le pregunte si asistiría el día de visitas de la academia para verte. Espero no estés enojado oni-san, responde/dice la rubia apenada.

El peli negro suspira…

-No. No estoy enojado Asia, solo me sorprende un poco. Más aún que oka-san haya decidido asistir el día de visitas de la academia, no sé porque tengo el presentimiento que este día va a ser muy largo.

Luego de terminar el desayuno y alistar lo del almuerzo todos partieron a la academia…

Una vez llegaron a la academia minutos después la clase inicio cunado todos los alumnos y padres habían llegado.

-Issei, crees que de verdad Sophia-sama venga, pregunta Yuuma preocupada.

-Cuando a oka-san se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay forma de hacerla cambiar de idea, y no es ella quien me preocupa sino tou-san con sus bromas pesadas, responde Issei suspirando.

Yuuma se puso aún más nerviosa al recordar las bromas de las que fue víctima cuando conoció al dios dragón… los integrantes del grupo sekiryuutei que se encontraban en la misma clase que Issei continuaron hablando esperando que la clase diera inicio, pero fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando los murmullos en el salo de clase aumentaron y eran referente a un pareja que había ingresado al salón…el grupo se fijó en dicha pareja…

La mujer era de tez blanca sin llegar a ser pálida, alta de cabello negro largo suelto y ojos de igual color y rostro muy hermoso de facciones finas en su cuello un collar con un dije de dragón, posee un hermoso cuerpo que toda mujer desearía, vestía un traje de coctel que deja a la vista partes de sus hombros muy elegante y al parecer caro de color negro de una pieza con un escote en su pecho no muy exagerado, el vestido que le daba hasta las rodillas, zapatos con tacón de igual color.

El hombre era más alto que la mujer se podía observar que tenía buena físico sin llegar a ser exagerado, cabello rojo y ojos color ámbar. Vestía un smoking de color blanco sin corbata muy elegante y zapatos a juego, al igual que la mujer parecía ser un trae de diseño caro.

La pareja atraía la mirada de todos. La mujer por parte de la población masculina y el hombre de la femenina ya sea sean alumnos o padres por igual.

-Oka-san ¿Otou-san? Dijo Issei lo último sorprendido ya que no esperaba a su padre.

Todos los alumnos incluyendo al profesor se sorprendieron al enterarse que ellos eran los padres del peli negro ya que ambos se veían bastante jóvenes pare tener un hijo de la edad de Issei.

-Yo. Issei, saluda el peli rojo.

-No pensé que tú también asistirías. Oka-san me dijo que vendría pero no esperaba que tú también lo hicieras, dice el peli negro.

-Lo obligue a venir, responde la diosa dragón.

A la respuesta de su madre al peli negro y sus compañeros de equipo les salió una gótica estilo anime en la nunca.

-Entiendo, respondió el peli negro.

Luego de la sorpresa previa la clase que es la de inglés continuo, el profesor por alguna razón parecía más emocionado de lo habitual, estaba distribuyendo un objeto rectangular envuelto en una bolsa a los estudiantes, al llegar al puesto del peli negro y recibir el objeto se dio de cuenta que era arcilla.

-Bueno intenten hacer lo que quieran con la arcilla que les di, cualquier objeto u cosa que se les venga a la mente, dice el profesor.

(Parece que la clase de hoy será distinta a lo habitual, pensó Issei)

-¡Let's try! (inténtalo)

El peli negro se queda viendo la arcilla sin saber qué hacer, de pronto se sintió siendo observado. Al mirar al frente vio a su padre gravándolo con una cámara que solo él sabe de dónde salió.

-Tou-san de donde sacaste esa cámara. No te vi trajeras una con tigo, es mas no vi siquiera una en la casa, pregunta Issei.

-Te lo dije no. No hay nada que no pueda hacer, responde el peli rojo con una sonrisa jocosa.

-Si ya me doy cuenta y no me queda duda de ello, responde Issei.

El peli negro seguía viendo la arcilla sin saber que hacer aun con ella…

-Sensei, dice Issei.

-Te escucho Hyoudou-kun, responde el profesor.

-Me pude dar cuatro moldes más de arcilla por favor, pide Issei.

El profesor no vio problema y cedió en entregarle los cuatro moldes.

Issei cerró sus ojos para ignorar a su padre que hacia lo posible por avergonzarlo y así poder concentrarse en moldear algo con la arcilla. Por su mente pasaron todos los recuerdos de todo lo que ha vivido hasta ahora sus entrenamiento con Ddraig, Elsha, Belzard y Ophis, su pelea contra Azbell para recatar a Asia, su enfrentamiento con Raiser, el entrenamiento con sus amigos y por último la paliza a kokadiel, su mente de un momento a otro se centró en los últimos entrenamientos que ha tenido con sus compañeros y sus manos comenzaron a trabajar la arcilla si notarlo…

-H…Hyoudou-kun…

El peli negro noto que alguien lo llamaba al tiempo que lo tocaba del hombro, abrió los ojos y giro notando que se trataba del profesor que tenía una expresión de asombro en su rostro al tiempo que tenía su vista fija en sus manos. Al notarlo Issei también mira a sus manos y observa 5 esculturas de arcilla magníficamente hechas.

Unas Yuuma y Elsha que vestían una especie de armadura (N/A: el balance de sus sacred gear) una Saori con un arco listo para disparar y una Irina y Belzard cada uno sosteniendo una espada listos para un combate… toda la clase estaba sorprendida por lo bien hecha que estaban las esculturas…

-Esto… esto… esto es magnífico. Hyoudou-kun. A pesar de ser un buen estudiante, todavía hay habilidades en ti sin explotar. Sin duda esta clase fue la correcta, una vez más pude fui capaz de relucir la habilidad oculta de un estudiante, dice el profesor al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían.

-Valla Issei, esas estatuas están muy bien hechas. En especial la de las chicas son perfectas, no hay duda que conoces muy bien sus cuerpos, dice Red con malicia molestando a su hijo.

A las palabras de Red las chicas se sonrojan enormemente, mientras el peli negro se tapa la cara con su mano maldiciendo las bromas de su padre.

-Bueno no es de extrañar ya que duermes con Yuuma, Elsha y Restia. Además que pasas bastante tiempo con Saori, Irina, Tiamat y ahora también Ravel dice el Dios dragón.

El sonrojo en las chicas pasaba por todas las tonalidades de rojo existentes además de crear unas nuevas, pero todos en el salón se preguntaban "quien es Restia y Tiamat"

-Tou-san no empieces, dice Issei molesto.

-Ese harem que tienes va en aumento Issei. Me pregunto a cuantas llegara, dice Red con diversión en su voz.

-HAREM! Gritaron todos en el salón.

**¡BANG! **

Fue el sonido de un fuerte golpe que resonó en el salón, todos pudieron ver a un peli rojo tendido en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza y la peli negra a su lado con la mano empuñada mientras humeaba.

-Te advertí antes de venir Alex. No molestes a Issei, dice Ophis claramente enojada.

-Ya nadie me respeta, se queja Red desde el suelo.

-Te lo agradezco oka-san, dice Issei mientras suspira.

-No hay necesidad de agradecer sochi, responde la diosa dragón sonriendo de forma sutil.

La sonrisa de la diosa dragón hiso sonrojar a todos los hombre dentro del aula sin excepción, las esposas de los hombres se molestaron y reprendieron duramente a sus maridos.

Los murmullos retornaron a la clase pero alguien dijo…

-5000 por las esculturas de Yuuma-san, Elsha-san, Saori-san e Irina-san…

Luego otra voz pero femenina dijo…

-3000 por la escultura de Belzard-san

La clase cambio por completo a una casa de subasta…

-No yo te doy 6000 por las esculturas de las cuatro onee-san

-Yo te doy 5000 por la escultura de Belzard-san

-Yo pagare 7000 por las onee-san…

-No bromes yo pagar 8000 por ellas…

La clase fue cambiada totalmente por una casa de subasta… al ver que la clase se estaba saliendo de control el peli negro decidió intervenir para calmar los ánimos.

-Lo siento chicos y chicas, pero no tengo intención de vender las esculturas, dice el pelinegro mientras sonríe desanimando a todos.

Luego de eso las clases continuaron con normalidad hasta la hora del almuerzo.

El grupo se encontraba a la sombre del árbol donde siempre van a la hora del almuerzo, siendo acompañados por los dos dioses dragón a excepción de Asia ya que se encuentra con los otros miembros del club…

-Ciertamente están bien hecha, dice Elsha examinando la figura que se asemeja a ella…

-Tienes razón, concuerdan las otras chicas.

-Tienes talento para moldear arcilla Issei, dice Belzard.

-Issei-san tiene muchas habilidades, dice Ravel.

El grupo siguió platicando temas triviales mientras almorzaban esperando al terminar Issei se acostó en el regazo de Ophis quien le dio una almohada de piernas para que descansará mientras acariciaba afectuosamente su cabello, el peli negro se sentía tranquilo y seguro al dormir en el regazo de su madre.

(N/A: claro como si existiera alguien lo suficiente mente idiota para atacar a Issei estando este cerca de ella y más si sabe quién es esta. En algún lugar del mundo cierto peli plata portador del dragón blanco estornudo.)

Cerca del lugar donde se encontraban los dos dioses e Issei y su grupo pasaba la heredera Gremory y su grupo, dos peli rojos y dos peli negras.

La peli roja nota a Issei donde siempre viene a almorzar con su grupo pero también ve a dos personas más que no conoce.

-Quien es la mujer que tiene a Issei en sus piernas y el peli rojo que también está con ellos, pregunta la Rias aunque se podía sentir un poco de celos en su voz al referirse a la mujer.

-La mujer es Sophia-sama madre de Issei onii-san y el hombre es Alexander-sama padre de onii-san, responde la ex monja sorprendiendo a la peli roja.

-Hahaha Rias valla que eres celosa, incluso sientes celos al ver a Issei-kun cerca de su madre, se burla el peli rojo de su hermana.

-Onii-sama no molestes, se queja apenada y roja como su cabello la chica.

-Así que ellos son los padres de Hyoudou-kun. Se ven jóvenes, dice el peli rojo mayor.

-Tienes razón otou-sama, se ven muy jóvenes para tener un hijo de la edad de Issei, dice la peli roja.

-Yo también me sorprendí cuando los conocí por primera vez, no pensé que ellos erar los padres de onii-san ya que son muy jóvenes, pero son muy amigables Alexander-sama es alguien muy tranquilo y despreocupado y Sophia-sama es calmada y amigable, las chicas me han dicho que es muy sobreprotectora con Issei onii-san, aunque es entendible ya que es su único hijo, dice la ex monja.

-Hey, Sirzechs-chan. ¿Él es el chico dragón del que me hablaste?

-Así es Serafall, él es la persona en la que reside el dragón Gales, Hyoudou Issei-kun.

-Con que él es el chico dragón que derroto a Raiser y a Kokadiel uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos, Dice la ahora conocida como Serafall.

-Así es Serafall-sama. El junto a los chicos de su grupo redujeron a Kokadiel de una forma rápida y abrumadora, lo cual no pude hacer yo junto a mi nobleza, dice Rias.

-Ahora que recuerdo, cuando me entregaste el reporte de lo sucedido decía que Issei-kun no uso el balance breaker de su sacred gear, dice Sirzechs.

-Así es onii-sama. Solo uso su boosted gear y la espada en que se convirtió esa chica llamada Restia que lo acompaña en ocasiones. Por cierto Asia sabes quién es esa chica, responde/pregunta Rias.

-Sí Buchou, se algo de ella. Su nombre es Restia Ashdoll, espíritu contratado de onii-san, ella acede a su forma de espada para brindarle apoyo a Issei onii-san en combate. Aunque su verdadera forma es la humana que ya la conoces, responde la ex monja.

-Espíritu contratado. No me esperaba que un existieran algunos de esos seres, dice lord Gremory sorprendido.

-Sabes que son otou-sama, porque esa chica es alguien de gran poder. Pudo neutralizar una de las lanzas de kokadiel, pregunta/dice la peli roja.

-Es verdad cuando Kokadiel arrojo la lanza de luz a Issei-kun y su grupo, de la mano de esa chica emergió un rayo de color oscuro que al impactar con la lanza causo una gran explosión. Incluso a mí junto a Buchou no creo que hubiéramos sido capaces de detener y salir ilesas de un ataque de esa magnitud, afirma la reina Gremory.

El peli rojo mayor asiente en respuesta a lo dicho por la reina del equipo Gremory.

-Los espíritus contratados son criaturas sobrenaturales que existieron hace muchos años. Cada uno de ellos contaba con habilidades de mágica que le permitía controlar un elemento, agua, aire, fuego, tierra, rayo, luz e incluso oscuridad los dos últimos eran los más raros de encontrar. Pero con el tiempo las mujeres que eran capaces de hacer contratos con estos espíritus eran cada vez menos, lo cual al pasar de los años estos seres iban desapareciendo o morían. Se pensó que esta especie al no encontrar mujeres con quien realizar contratos llego a su extinción, responde lord Gremory.

-Otou-sama. Como que solo mujeres son capaces de hacer contratos con estos espíritus, de ser así. Porque Issei pudo hacer un contrato con esa chica espíritu llamada Restia, dice/pregunta la peli roja.

Aunque el resto al igual que ella tenían la misma duda…

-En realidad esa regla la exceptuaron dos hombres, el primero fue quien llego a tener en su poder a 72 de estos espíritus y fue conocido como el "rey demonio Salomón" el segundo que se dice fue el sucesor de primero Kazehaya Kamito, responde el peli rojo mayor.

A lo dijo por el patriarca Gremory todos se sorprendieron… Serafall miraba con aun más interés al chico.

-Onee-sama no estarás pensando en tratar de hacer a Hyoudou-kun tu siervo verdad, pregunta la otra peli negra del grupo.

-La verdad es que si lo estoy pensando Sona-chan. Aún tengo piezas sin usar, responde la peli negra mayor.

-No es por desanimarla Serafall-sama. Pero no creo que Issei acepte, dice la peli roja.

-Porque lo dices Rias-chan, pregunta la peli negra curiosa.

-Hace tiempo le propuse a Issei unirse a mi nobleza y no acepto, responde la peli roja.

-No es de extrañar, los dragones son la única raza que no está afiliada a ninguna de las tres facciones, responde Sirzechs.

-Moouuu, no es justo yo quiero que Issei-chan se una a mi equipo, se queja Serafall haciendo un puchero.

-Onee-sama eres una Maou compórtate como tal, dice Sona avergonzada por la actitud de su hermana.

-No tienes por qué regañarme Sona-chan… Si no puedo hacer a Issei-chan mi siervo, entonces tratare de hacerlo mi novio y en un futuro quizás mi esposo. Después de todo muy lindo y fuerte ya que derroto a Raiser y un líder de Grigori, dice la peli negra con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ninguno de los presentes esperaba tales palabras por parte de la reina demonio.

-O…o…onee-sama no puedes estar hablando enserió, dice Sona sorprendida.

-Pues si lo hago Sona-chan y muy enserió, responde Serafall sonriendo aun con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-P…pe…pero porque Hyoudou-kun. Digo, haz tenido cientos de pretendientes y no te has interesado por ninguno de ellos, dice Sona aún más sorprendida.

-He podido ver a través de sus intenciones, solo me ven como un trofeo y un ascenso para ganar fama al ser reconocido como el prometido de la Maou Serafall Leviathan. Yo no quiero a alguien así. Sino alguien que me quiera de verdad por ser como soy, no por interés al ser quien soy, responde la morena entre triste y feliz.

Todos se sorprendieron pero entendieron a la chica…

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir onee-sama, pero porque estas tan segura que Hyoudou-kun es el indicado, dice/pregunta Sona.

-No sabría explicarme. Llámalo intuición femenina, no sé porque pero algo me dice que Issei-chan es ese chico que siempre quise o mejor dicho quiero, responde Serafall sonriendo.

La respuesta de la reina demonio sorprendió a todos una vez más…

(Si Serafall-sama está interesada en Issei, llamar su atención o acercarme a él será aún más difícil. Si es complicado con las chicas ya cerca de él, pensó la peli roja.)

(No sé porque me molesta que Leviathan-sama esté interesada en Issei-kun. Acaso es que yo también tengo algún interés en él, se pregunta la reina Gremory así misma.)

-Bueno siendo así tengo algo que decirte de Hyoudou-kun. Onee-sama, dice Sona llamando la atención de su hermana.

-Enserio. Que Sona-chan, sabes algo de Issei-chan o me vas a decir cómo llamar su atención, pregunta la morena emocionada.

-Claro que no… lo que te tengo que decir es que Hyoudou-kun tiene pareja o parejas, dice la Sona seria.

-Eeehhh! No es justo yo quiero a Issei-chan… espera Sona-chan dijiste parejas, pregunta la morena curiosa.

-Sí. Además de la chica caído, la rubia de nombre Elsha también es novia de Hyoudou-kun, además que Restia la chica espíritu también dice ser novia de él. Responde Sona.

-No hay que olvidar a las otras chicas de su grupo Irina y Saori, me atrevo a decir que Ravel también. Por lo que pude ver tienen interés en Issei-kun, y Tiamat no sabría decir, dice la reina Gremory.

-Tiamat? Pregunta curioso el peli rojo menor.

Aunque todos los que no sabían de ella tenían la misma duda…

-La Reina Dragón Karma De Caos, Tiamat. Cuando fuimos al bosque de familiares a buscar uno para Asia. Al parecer la reina dragón pudo sentir la presencia del dragón emperador rojo y vino hasta el grupo. Lo más curioso es que al parecer el dragón sellado en la boosted gear sentía cierto temor hacia la reina pero Issei no. Incluso cruzo unas palabras con la reina dragón, cuando se disponía a retirar esta no tenía pensado dejarlo ir hasta que arreglara ciertos asuntos con el dragón emperador rojo. Por lo que Issei dijo que siendo así la invitaría a su casa pero como iba a justificar la presencia de un dragón en el mundo humano, luego de eso la reina dragón cambio su forma a una humana de mujer y regreso con nosotros al mundo humano y se fue con Issei a su casa. No sé si aún este viviendo en la residencia Hyoudou, responde la peli roja.

-Hai buchou, Tiamat aún vive en la casa de onii-san, responde la ex monja.

-Valla, realmente es verdad lo que dicen el poder atrae el poder, dice Sirzechs.

-Así que Issei-chan tiene un harem. Siendo así aún tengo oportunidad, dice la reina demonio feliz.

-Onee-sama. Aun sabiendo que Hyoudou-kun tiene una relación. Sigues con eso, dice Sona incrédula por las palabras de su hermana.

-No veo el problema Sona-chan, las leyes de nosotros los demonios permiten la poligamia, además Issei-chan es un dragón y ellos también aplica la poligamia, responde Serafall.

Con eso todo pudieron notar que la Maou estaba más que decidida a ser novia de portador del sekiryuutei y no había forma de hacerla cambiar de idea.

-Veo que estas decidida Serafall-sama. Bueno creo que iré a saludar a los padres de Hyoudou Issei-kun.

-Tío Gremory. No se vale hacer trampa, se queja Serafall haciendo un puchero.

-Otou-sama por favor no hagas nada vergonzoso, dice Rias.

El peli rojo mayor camino hacia el lugar donde descansaban Issei y el grupo aunque todos en especial Ophis y Red notaron que eran observados desde hace un tiempo por ellos, el patriarca ya llegando al grupo saluda cortes mente.

-Buenos días, gusto en conocerlos. Me presento soy lord Gremory padre de Rias…

-Gusto en conocerlo señor Gremory, responde los chicos a excepción de la pequeña fénix.

-Lord Gremory. Es bueno verlo, saluda Ravel.

-Ravel-san. Veo te has adaptado rápido a Japón, saluda/dice el peli rojo Gremory.

-Sí. Todo gracias a Issei-san y los chicos que me han ayudado mucho, responde la rubia sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto lord Gremory. Mi nombre es Alexander Hyoudou padre de Issei y ella es Sophia Hyoudou madre de Issei. Tengo entendido que mi hijo y su hija se conoces, son amigos. Además que Asia-chan es miembro del club el cual su hija es la presidenta…

(N/A: en ocasiones abrevare el nombre de humano de Red llamándolo Alex.)

-Así es, mi hija es la presidenta del club que ella misma fundo al inscribirse en esta academia. Bueno quera hablar un momento a solas con usted señor y señora Hyoudou, responde/dice lord Gremory.

-Le pido disculpas lord Gremory, pero no creo poder participar en esa conversación. Quiero quedarme con mi hijo hasta que se reanuden las clases, es muy poco el tiempo que puedo pasar con él y no quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad, dice Sophia/Ophis.

-Solo serán unos minutos Sophia, no creo que Issei se moleste si lo despiertas. Además ya casi es hora de que se reanuden las clases. Lo veras de nuevo en casa, dice Alexander/red.

-Lo siento pero dije que no me era posible participar, y si te atreves a despertar a **MI **bebe. Te muelo a golpes Alex, dice Sophia/Ophis con una mirada gélida claramente molesta.

(Es tan o quizás más aterradora que Venelana cuando se enoja, piensa el peli rojo Gremory al tiempo que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y ciertos recuerdos de su querida esposa molesta venían a su mente.)

-Hai. Hai, como quieras. Creo solo seremos nosotros dos lord Gremory, dice red.

Ambos peli rojos se alejan del grupo…

-Bueno creo que a esta distancia nadie podrá oír lo que hablemos. Así que lo escucho de que quería hablar en privado, dice/pregunta Alex/Red.

-Su esposa puede llegar a dar miedo cuando se enoja, dice el peli rojo Gremory con una sonrisa forzada.

-Sophia es muy calmada pero cuando esta con Issei no le gusta que la moleste ya que es muy poco el tiempo que puede pasar con él. Desde su llegada, Sophia cambio. Ella en un principio era alguien… inexpresiva en cuanto a sus emociones, pero Issei logro cambiar eso en ella. Me atrevo a decir que Issei es lo que Sophia más atesora, alguien realmente importante para ella. Al igual que ella lo es para Issei, responde Alex/Red.

-Por la forma en que lo dice parece que ambos son muy apegados, dice lord Gremory.

-Sophia cambio gracias a Issei e Issei es quien es gracias a Sophia, responde Alex/Red.

-Entiendo. Bueno retomando el punto inicial por el cual le pedí esta convocación, quería hablarle sobre mi hija y su hijo. Rias es una chica que tenía muy poco interés en los hombres. Digo tenia porque al parecer desde que conoció a su hijo, me atrevo a decir que siente una atracción por él. Por lo cual quería proponerle un compromiso entre ambos Rias e Issei-kun, dice el patriarca Gremory.

El peli rojo suspira antes de dar una respuesta…

-La verdad esta propuesta es complicada de responder y además de que a mí no es a quien le corresponde el aceptar o no…

-Porque lo dice señor Hyoudou, pregunta el peli rojo Gremory.

-Bueno en primer lugar el hecho de que sea el padre de Issei no me da ningún derecho a decir con quien debe estar o no, esa es solo decisión de él y nadie más. Y segundo lugar y más importante, si llego a comprometer a Issei sin el consentimiento de él Sophia me mata a golpes y en tercer lugar y no menos importante Issei ya tiene una relación, responde Alex/Red.

-Oh Entiendo, realmente es una pena. Es alguna de las chicas del grupo, dice/pregunta el peli rojo Gremory.

-Así es, es Yuuma la chica de cabello negro y ojos violeta y Elsha la otra rubia además de Ravel. Ellas dos son hasta ahora las novias oficiales, responde el peli rojo.

-Hasta ahora? Dice el lord Gremory en interrogante.

-Todas las chicas del grupo tienen interés en Issei, sin dejar de lado a Restia y Tiamat. Realmente no sé si decir si es alguien con suerte con las mujeres o no, responde Alex/Red.

-No ve problema en que tenga más de una novia, pregunta el peli rojo Gremory.

-Como dije antes, solo Issei es quien decide con quien quiere o no estar. Si decide tener más de una esposa o novia es decisión de él. Además que antes de llegar a Issei ella o ellas tendrán que pasar por un estricto filtro que es Sophia, ella no permitirá que alguien se acerque a Issei con intenciones de lastimarlo o jugar con él y quien lo haga lo pagara caro, responde el peli rojo.

-Valla la señora Hyoudou parece alguien muy estricta, dice lord Gremory.

-Como le dije, Issei es alguien muy importante para Sophia. Aunque él tiene todas la libertar de cualquier chico de su edad ella aun cuida y seguirá cuidando de él, responde Red.

-Entiendo. Bueno fue un gusto conocerle a usted y su señora, aunque fue una lástima no poder lograr un compromiso, dice peli rojo Gremory.

-Aunque no se haya logrado el compromiso, su hija puede tratar de acercarse a Issei. Aunque para ello debe pasar por varias barreras que son las chicas que ya están a su alrededor, además que si logra pasar estos obstáculos aun le quedara el más difícil de todos que es Sophia… bueno no siendo más fue un gusto conocerle lord Gremory. Saludes de mi parte y mi esposa a su hija y señora, se despide Alex/Red extendiendo su brazo en busca de un apretón de manos con el peli rojo Gremory que imita el gesto para luego ambos regresar a sus respectivos grupos.

-Como te fue otou-san, pregunta el peli rojo menor.

-Los padres de Hyoudou-kun son bastante agradables y personas con las que se puede dialogar sin problema alguno. Bueno eso en cuanto a su padre ya que no puede hablar con su madre pero por lo que pude ver el muy apegada a Issei y como dijo la arfil de Rias. Muy sobreprotectora con él, responde el peli rojo mayor.

-Teniendo en cuanta que es su único hijo no es que sea muy raro, opina Sirzechs.

-En eso te doy la razón. Pero es una pena que no pudiera conseguir un compromiso entre Rias e Issei, dice el patriarca Gremory.

-Padre. Porque hiciste algo tan vergonzoso, reclama la peli roja.

-Cálmate Rias, igual el padre de Issei-kun no acepto el compromiso, dice el patriarca Gremory.

-Cuál fue su respuesta cuando se lo propusiste. Padre, pregunta Sirzechs.

-Que el aceptar o no es decisión de Issei-kun no suya, en segundo lugar su esposa lo mataría a golpes por aceptar un compromiso sin el consentimiento de él y en tercer lugar que Hyoudou-kun ya tiene una relación. Además que me afirmo que la chica caído y la rubia llamada Elsha hasta ahora son novias de Issei-kun también que las otras chicas tienen interés en él, incluida la reina dragón, responde lord Gremory.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ya que al parecer los padres de Issei sabían del inter en las chicas hacía su hijo y lo aceptaban…

-No les molesta que Hyoudou-kun tengas más de una novia, pregunta la Sitri menor sorprendida.

-No, además que lo aceptan siempre y cuando esa o esas chicas tengan sentimientos sinceros por Issei-kun. También me dijo que quien quiera acercarse a él tendrá que pasar por las barreras que son las chicas ya cerca de él y como obstáculo final la misma madre de Issei-kun ya que ella no permitirá que lastimen o jueguen con los sentimientos de su hijo, responde lord Gremory.

-Yatta! Entonces tengo oportunidad aun con Issei-chan, dice feliz la Maou Leviathan.

-Onee-sama compórtate por favor, dice la Sitri menor.

-Lo siento Sona-chan pero con lo que acaba de decir tío Gremory estoy feliz, los padres de Issei-chan están al tanto de su relación con varias chicas y no ven problema en ellos. Además que aprueban que tenga varias chicas, responde Serafall sonriendo.

Luego de corta charla todos retomaron el recorrido por la academia, minutos después término el descanso Ophis y Red se despidieron de Issei y los chicos y regresaron a la residencia Hyoudou, el peli negro y los demás regresaron a sus respectivos salones a retomaron la ultimas horas de clases que terminaron sin inconveniente alguno al terminar los Issei y su grupo regresaron a casa…

A la mañana siguiente mientras desayunaban Asia les conto que terminadas las clases el día de hoy se Rias liberara a su otro arfil…

-Así que Gremory-san tiene otro siervo pero tuvo que sellarlo al no tener poder suficiente para controlarlo, dice Issei.

-Así es onii-san. Sirzechs-sama ayer le dio permiso para liberarlo, responde la ex monja.

-Entiendo. Pero no veo él porque Gremory-san pide que yo también este presente, dice Issei.

-Buchou piensa que podrías ayudar si algo llegara a salir mal, responde Asia.

-Está bien los chicos y yo iremos al salón del club después de clase, dice Issei.

Luego de desayunar y dejar servidos el de los residentes que quedan en casa, terminaron de alistarse y partieron a la academia…

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, ahora Issei y su grupo al igual que el equipo Gremory se encontraban reunidos en la planta baja del viejo edificio…

-Lamento molestarte he involúcrate con algo que te es completamente ajeno. Pero al ser el sekiryuutei tu poder seria de mucha ayuda si algo llegara a salir mal, dice Rias un poco apenada.

-Pierde cuidado Gremory-san, me gusta ayudar cuando me es posible. Aunque me sorprende que tuvieras ya un arfil y más el hecho que este sellado, responde /dice Issei.

-Debido a que no puede controlar su sacred gear por orden del archiduque y el rey demonio Lucifer, fue sellado, responde Rias.

-Valla para llegar a tal medida su sacred gear debe ser bastante fuerte. Es alguna tipo de Longinus, pregunta el peli negro.

-No. no entra en esa categoría pero aun así es muy fuerte, la sacred gear que posee es capaz de detener el tiempo de todo lo que esté en su rango de visión, responde la peli roja.

-Forbidden Valor View, dice Yuuma sorprendida.

-Are, y yo que pensaba que en el tiempo que eras subordinada de Azazel no habías aprendido nada, dice el peli negro en burla.

Belzard y Elsha rieron ya que les causo gracia la broma del peli negro.

-Issei, se queja la morena molesta y ofendida.

-Vamos mi reina no te enojes solo bromeaba, dice el peli negro sonriendo abrazándola de la cintura por la espalda dándole un beso en la mejilla sonrojando a la chica.

El rey y reina Gremory sentían un poco de celos y envidia…

-aunque tengo curiosidad sobre algo respecto a tu otro arfil, dice Issei.

-Y cuál es esa duda, pregunta la peli roja.

-Que te halla bastado solo una pieza para reencarnarlo. Si es tan fuerte como dices abrías requerido más de una pieza, dice Issei.

-La pieza que use en él no fue una normal, responde la peli roja al tiempo que hacia aparecer un libro en sus manos buscando una página en específico para luego pasárselo a Issei.

-Hmmm… Así que ocupaste una evil piece mutada para su reencarnación, dice el peli negro luego de leer la página.

-Tienes conocimientos sobre las evil piece, pregunta Rias entre sorprendida y curiosa.

-Sí, el crear de estas mismas me informo todo lo relacionado sobre ellas, responde el peli negro.

-Conoces a Beelzebub-sama, pregunta Rias aún más sorprendida.

-Sí. Es alguien muy amable con quien se puede hablar tranquilamente realmente una persona agradable, responde Issei.

-Desde cuando lo conoces, pregunta una vez más la heredera.

-Luego de la pelea contra Raiser, hable con tu hermano y pregunte si podía ayudarme a conseguir un juego de evil piece. Luego de pensarlo acepto ayudarme se comunicó con Ajuka Beelzebub acordaron el lugar y le dijo a Grayfia-san que me acompañara para evitar malos entendidos, responde Issei.

-Entonces eres un demonio, pregunta Rias aun sorprendida.

-No. Responde Issei.

La peli roja le dio una mirada de no entender lo que quería decir…

-Para explicarlo de una forma sencilla, mis piezas. Podríamos decir que es igual pero a la vez no al sistema que conoces, responde Issei.

-Como que es y a la vez no al sistema que se conoce, pregunta Rias intrigada.

-Pues que al momento de crearlas con la ayuda de Ajuka Beelzebub, logre modificar el sistema de las evil piece a mi gusto. En vez de que la persona a reencarnar sea un demonio será un dragón por lo que en vez de ser evil piece, tanto Ajuka Beelzebub y yo decidimos nombrarlas Drago piece, responde Issei.

Luego de la explicación de Issei todos los integrantes del equipo Gremory estaban con la boca abierta.

-Me estás diciendo que modificaste por completo el sistema de reencarnación de las evil piece, pregunta Rias atónita.

-Sí y no. Como dije lo único que cambio es que a quien reencarne será dragón en vez de demonio. El resto del sistema de las piezas sigue siendo el mismo en cuanto a las cualidades de las piezas, dice Issei.

-Eso es… increíble. Beelzebub-sama tardo años en diseñar el sistema de las evil piece para ayudar a preservar nuestras especie, y tu diseñas un sistema similar solo en unas horas, exclama la peli roja.

-No es complicado cuando ya se tiene una base sobre la cual trabajar. Una vez Ajuka Beelzebub me explico cómo funcia el sistema de reencarnación me di cuenta que lo único que necesitaba cambiar era el ADN de demonio por el de dragón, responde Issei.

-Aunque seas el portador del sekiryuutei tu ADN en su mayor parte sigue siendo humano, dice Rias escéptica.

-En realidad no soy humano o mejor dicho deje de serlo, dice Issei.

Todos los Gremorys miraban al peli negro de no entender lo que quería decir…

-Desde que desperté mi sacred gear y conocí a Ddraig, el me propuso una forma de fortalecer mi cuerpo eliminando mis limitaciones humanas. Usando su poder modifico mi estructura molecular a la de un dragón este proceso tardo varios años una vez término deje de ser humano y con mis nuevas capacidades estaba a la par de cualquier criatura del mundo sobrenatural, responde Issei.

Todos los Gremorys estaban con la boca abierta…

[Eres mejor y mucho más convincente que un ángel caído o demonio cuando se trata de mentir, si no es porque se lo que paso en realidad me lo habría creído]

[Eso es bueno ya que esa es la idea, inventarme una historia lo suficiente mente convincente para evitar especulaciones]

El mismo pensamiento del dragón emperador rojo lo compartían los integrantes del equipo sekiryuutei.

-Eso es…

-Increíble, la reina Gremory completo la frase de su rey.

-Lo se aun a día de hoy me cuesta creer lo que soy, pero no me arrepiento por ello, dice Issei.

-Issei onii-san. Porque no me dijiste que no eras humano, pregunta Asia.

-Porque no me lo preguntaste, responde Issei despreocupadamente.

A todos los presentes sin excepción les salió una gótica en la nunca por la vaga respuesta…

-Entonces ya tienes personas en tu grupo o algunos candidatos en mente, pregunta la peli roja.

-En realidad ya tengo a varios dragoo, responde Issei.

-Dragoo? Pregunta Rias aunque era la misma pregunta que se hacían los demás Gremorys.

-Así como ustedes llaman a quienes se unen a su nobleza siervos o demonios reencarnados, yo llamo Dragoo a mis siervos, responde Issei.

-Entiendo, dice Rias.

-Bueno creo que es buen momento para presentarte a los integrantes de mi grupo ya que casi todos se encuentran aquí además que los conocen… mi hermosa reina Yuuma señalando a la morena, mi linda fénix/dragón Ravel mi primer arfil, mis hermosas guerreras Irina y Saori, mis peones mi hermosa rubia Elsha, mi amigo/hermano aquí presente Belzard y por último y no menos importante Tiamat quien en estos momentos no se encuentra presente.

Cabe destacar que las chicas se sonrojaron por la forma en que el peli negro las presento, y Belzard reía al verlas sonrojadas… mientras los Gremorys estaban sorprendidos más la peli roja.

-Irina permitiste que te reencarnara, pregunto la peli azul Gremory sorprendida.

-Sí. Además Issei-kun me salvó de morir o mejor dicho me dio una segunda oportunidad de vida ya que por las heridas que recibí perdí la vida, responde la castaña entre triste y feliz.

-Pero no te molesta, aceptaste ser su sierva, digo. Tu fe se puede decir es mayor que la mía, dice /pregunta Xenovia.

-Si acepte, Issei-kun me dijo que podía salvarme. Pero para ello tendría que reencarnarme como una de sus dragoo, y mis creencias aun las conservo aun creo en la obra que dios creo. Y lo mejor es que con esta segunda oportunidad puedo estar una vez más junto a la persona que es importante para mí, responde la castaña con un sonrojo en las mejillas que no pasó desapercibido por los presentes y que aumento cuando Issei la abrazo.

-…Valla tienes varios miembros ya… espera! Tiamat también es una de tus dragoos, pregunta Rias exaltada.

-Sí. A mí también me sorprendió en un principio que alguien con un título como el que ella tiene quisiera ser mi dragoo pero no le vi problema así que acepte, responde Issei.

-Cuantas piezas ocupaste para reencarnarla, pregunta la peli roja curiosa.

-Cuatro, responde Issei.

-Solo cuatro piezas en alguien con un poder de categoría Maou, dice Rias sorprendida.

-Sí. Aunque hay algo que creo no te dije, dice el peli negro.

-Qué es? pregunta la heredera Gremory.

-Que todas mis piezas son mutadas, responde Issei despreocupado.

Luego de lo dicho por el peli negro. Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Kiba que eran los más familiarizados con los temas de la sociedad demoniaca no reaccionaban… 3, 2, 1…

**¡TODAS!** Era unas más que sorprendidas rey y reina Gremory.

Reaccionaron segundos después, el grito fue tan fuerte que resonó en toda la academia Kouh…

Los integrantes del equipo sekiryuutei se cubrieron los oídos por el fuerte grito…

-Sí lo sé. Es increíble, hasta el mismo Ajuka Beelzebub se sorprendió al ver las piezas. Pero no creo era necesario gritar. Casi nos dejan sordos, dijo Issei mientras se masajeaba las orejas siendo imitado por sus compañeros.

Rias y Akeno se sonrojaron de sobremanera…

-Bueno creo ha sido ya muchas sorpresas por el momento así que mejor dejémoslo hay por ahora no creo estar en condiciones para una sorpresa más, dice la peli roja ya más recuperada.

Ya se encontraban frente a una puerta con sellos de "no entrar" hacías unos minutos, pero se mantuvieron hablando ya que era muy poco lo que sabían sobre el peli negro y no iban a dejar pasar la oportunidad de saber un poco más de él.

-El niño está aquí. Durante el día, el arfil vive aquí. Para la noche, sus poderes son liberados, y si solo es en el antiguo edificio, puede salir del cuarto, pero se rehúsa a hacerlo, dice la peli roja.

La peli roja llamo a la puerta creo un círculo mágico y libero el sello de la puerta.

-Acaso es un hikikomori? Pregunta Yuuma.

La peli roja asiente en respuesta mientras suspira.

El rubio Gremory removía la cinta mientras rey y reina Gremory removían el sello, una vez los sellos mágicos desaparecieron la puerta paso a ser una normal…

-Bien entonces, Voy a abrir la puerta, dice la peli roja.

Una vez la peli roja abrió la puerta…

-¡nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Se escuchó un fuerte grito provenir desde dentro… Rias no se sorprendió en absoluto, suspiro y entro junto a su reina. El peli negro y su grupo alzaron una ceja en desconcierto.

-Buenos días. Es bueno verte tan enérgico, saluda/dice la peli roja.

-P…p…por queeeeeeee…

Desde fuera el equipo sekiryuutei y el resto de los Gremory escuchaban el intercambio de palabras.

-Ara ara, sabes? Se removió el sello. Eres libre de salir. Ahora. Salimos todos juntos? Dice la reina Gremory de manera gentil.

-¡Noooooooo! ¡Este lugar esta bieeeeeen! ¡No quiero ir afuera! ¡No quiero ver a la genteeeeeeeee!

Todos los integrantes del equipo Issei intercambiaron miradas, Asia y Xenovia también estaban intrigadas por lo que pasaba, al parecer solo Koneko y Kiba entendían lo que pasaba.

-Valla, este sí que es un serio caso de hikikomori, dice Yuuma.

Issei decide entrar a la habitación siendo seguido por los integrantes de su grupo, al igual que Xenovia y Asia, pero se sorprende de lo que ven dentro…

-Un ataúd… no me lo esperaba, perooo… me sorprende más el cómo está decorada la habitación, Gremory-san había dicho que era un chico, dice Issei pasa su vista por toda la habitación…

El resto de los integrantes del equipo sekiryuutei coincidían con lo dicho por Issei.

El interior del cuarto contaba con muy pocas luz, las cortinas estaban cerradas estrechamente impidiendo la entrada de la luz del sol, el cuarto en si estaba decorado de una forma muy "linda", como si fuera el cuarto de una chica además de que se pueden ver muñecos y peluches… acercándose más a donde se encuentran el rey y reina Gremory pude ver a una rubia de ojos rojos parecía una muñeca. Sentada en el suelo, en una pose como si quisiera escapar de Rias y Akeno, además que temblaba mucho.

-Enserio es una chica… Gremory-san habías dicho que era un chico, dice/pregunta Issei.

-En apariencia, este niño parece una chica. Pero sin lugar a dudas en un chico, responde Rias.

-Ufufufu tiene el pasatiempo de usar ropas de chica, añade la reina Gremory.

-Un hikikomori que le gusta transvestice, dice Yuuma.

-Menos mal no soy un idiota pervertido, de lo contrario habría recibido un golpe emocional muy fuerte. Aunque ese hobby es bastante… extraño, dice Issei.

A las palabras del portador del sekiryuutei el chico travestido refutó.

-P…p…pero las ropas de chicas son súper lindas

-No te preocupen nadie te critica. Cada quien tiene sus formas de pasar su tiempos libre, dice el peli negro.

-P…p…por cierto. Quienes son estas personas? Pregunta el hikikomori.

-Bueno él es Issei Hyoudou, un amigo y quienes están con el son su equipo, Yuuma Amano reina de su equipo señalando a la morena, Ravel fénix su arfil señalando a la rubia de cabello rizado en coletas, sus caballeros Irina Shidou y Saori Nivalen señalando a la castaña y la peli morada, sus peones Elsha Barnwell y Belzard Makasu. En cuanto a la rubia de ojos verdes y la peli azul son parte de mi nobleza. La rubia Asia Argento hermana adoptiva de Issei así como mi otro arfil, y Xenovia mi otro caballero, responde la peli roja.

"Un gusto conocerte" responde todo el equipo sekiryuutei al ser presentados al igual que la arfil y caballero Gremory.

-Eeek… el número de miembros aumentó, además que hay mucha más gente aunque no sea parte del grupo, dice el travesti miedosamente.

(Sí que les tiene fobia a los humanos, pensaron todos los integrantes del equipo Issei)

-Por favor, podemos salir? ¿Bien? Es bueno que ya no tengas que estar sellado. ¿Verdad? Dice la heredera Gremory gentil mente.

-¡noooooooo! ¡El mundo exterior es imposible ver para mí! ¡Estoy asustado! ¡Estoy asustado del exterior! ¡En cualquier caso si salgo, solo les causare problemas a los demás! Dijo el travesti con voz asustada.

El peli negro decide acercarse al chico travesti, este al verlo se asusta…

-Eeek… fue el sonido emitido por el rubio travesti

En ese instante el escenario se volvió de color blanco grisáceo… el hikikomori al ver que involuntariamente detuvo el tiempo temblaba de miedo, dio la espalda al grupo se disponía a correr a la esquina del cuarto…

-No hay porque huir, no pienso lastimarte si es eso lo que temes que haga…

El rubio se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz y volteó dándose cuenta que no todos habían sido detenido, solo fueron los miembros del grupo Gremory, frente a él aún se encontraba el peli negro y detrás de este los integrantes de su equipo que al igual que él no se vieron afectados por la habilidad de detención de tiempo.

-N…n…no fueron detenidos, dice el travesti sorprendido aunque se podía apreciar algo de alegría en su voz.

-No. Parece que tu habilidad de detener el tiempo tiene cierto límite debido a tu inexperiencia en el manejo de tu sacred gear, dice Issei.

El rubio de ojos rojos no entendió del todo lo dicho por el sekiryuutei.

-Qué te parece si mientras esperamos que los demás recuperen la movilidad nos hablas un poco ti, dice Issei a lo que el hikikomori temeroso asiente.

El travesti se sentó sobre la cama que había en el cuarto además de ataúd, el peli negro lo imito seguido de Elsha quien se sentó en el regazo de issei, ravel y Saori que se sentaron a cada lado del peli negro, Yuuma, Irina y Belzard tomaron unas sillas las acercaron y se sentaron. El rubio les dijo su nombre "Gasper Vladi" al igual que era un hibrido humano/vampiro también les conto sobre su pasado y como se convirtió en ciervo de Rias, no sabía porque les conto sobre ello pero al hacerlo se sintió más tranquilo hablaron por varios minutos luego notaron como el tiempo dentro de la habitación volvió a fluir con normalidad.

-Parece que Gasper detuvo el tiempo involuntariamente, dice Rias suspirando.

-Ya recuperaron la movilidad…

El grupo Gremory escucho una voz que reconocieron como la de Issei, al mirar en dirección donde esta proviene se sorprendieron al verlo junto con su equipo, al lado de Gasper al parecer se encontraban platicando mientras ellos estaban detenidos por la habilidad del Vladi.

-I…Issei acaso tú no fuiste detenido, pregunto Rias sorprendido.

-No. Ni yo ni mi grupo fuimos afectados por la habilidad de la sacred gear de Gasper, responde el peli negro tranquilo.

Rey y reina Gremory al igual que Kiba y Koneko se sorprendieron al ver que ellos no se vieron afectados en lo más mínimo por la habilidad del rubio.

-Pero… cómo? Pregunta la peli roja atónita.

-Al parecer la habilidad de detener el tiempo de Gasper tiene un límite y solo afecta a personas con un determinado nivel de poder. Al parecer me ayudo el hecho de ser el sekiryuutei, responde Issei.

-Entiendo… pero porque ellos no se vieron afectados, pregunta la heredera Gremory una vez más.

-Cuando cree mis piezas no solo emplee mi poder mágico también use el de Ddraig (además del de mis padres) y ellos al llevar mis piezas cuentan con parte de mí y el de Ddraig (y el que herede de mis padres) por lo cual al igual que a mí no fueron afectados por la habilidad de Gasper, responde el peli negro una vez más.

-comprendo, dice Rias un poco más recuperada.

-Realmente tienes un siervo peculiar con una habilidad que rompe las reglas, dice el peli negro.

-Si es verdad. Pero, tu habilidad de duplicar el poder y la del dragón emperador blando de dividir, ambas también va contra las reglas, responde Rias.

-Es verdad, responde Issei.

-El problema es que él no puede manejarlo y debido a eso Gasper había estado sellado hasta ahora. Activar inconscientemente su sacred gear fue visto como un problema, dice Rias.

-Hmm entiendo, dice el peli negro.

-Ademas de que el verdadero problema es la habilidad de Gasper, dice la peli roja preocupada.

-Que habilidad es esa Gremory-san, pregunta Issei.

-El posee una habilidad rara y parece que el poder de su sacred gear aumenta cuando esta inconsciente. Tal vez se deba a eso que su poder esta aumentado cada día. A partir de la anterior conversación, podemos decir que en el futuro hay una probabilidad de que consiga el balance breaker, dice Rias.

-Valla si lo pones así la situación es crítica en ese caso. Sería un verdadero problema que alcanzara el balance sin ser capaz de controlar su sacred gear, puede que al alcanzarlo entre en un estado de frenesí al no controlarlo y no sería muy bonito los resultados si eso llega a pasar, dice Issei serio.

-Sí. La situación es crítica. Sin embargo, debido a que mi evaluación fue aceptada, parece que consideraron que soy capaz de controlar a Gasper. Tal vez se deba a que Yuuto consiguiera el balance breaker, dijo la peli roja.

-Además que puede que el que hallas podido retener a Kokadiel te sumo algunos puntos extras, dice Issei.

-Sí. Creo que eso también ayudo, concuerda Rias.

-Entiendo y siendo un vampiro no tendrá problemas con el sol, dice Issei curioso.

-El posee la sangre de un vampiro especial conocido como el caminante diurno Con la cual puede moverse durante el día, así que no hay problema alguno sin embargo. Le disgusta la luz, responde la peli roja.

-¡Odio la luz del día! ¡Sería mejor que el sol desapareciera! Dice el hikikomori.

A todos el equipo sekiryuutei les salió una gótica estilo anime en la nunca.

-Además ¿no necesita sangre? Aunque sea medio sigue siendo un vampiro, pregunta el peli negro.

-Sí, pero al ser medio vampiro no necesita beber tan seguido, con que beba una vez cada 10 días está bien. Aunque a él no le gusta beber sangre, responde Rias.

-¡Odio la sangreeeeeeeeee! ¡También odio el pescadooooooooo! ¡También el higadoooo! Dice Gasper.

(Es un poco quisquilloso, piensa todo el equipo sekiryuutei a medida que la gota en la nunca les creció.)

-Vampiro bueno para nada, dice la loli peli plata sin tapujo.

(Realmente es muy directa en decir las cosas, era el pensamiento de todo el equipo Issei.)

-¡Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Koneko-chan es malvada! Dice el hikikomori.

-Por ahora hasta que vuelva. Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, les dejo el entrenamiento de Gasper. Akeno y yo iremos al lugar de la reunión de las tres facciones. Y Yuuto, parece ser que mi hermano quiere escuchar en detalle sobre tu balance breaker. Así que deberás acompañarnos, dice Rias.

-Hai, buchou, responden todos los Gremorys.

-Issei. Sé que será abusar de tu confianza, pero podrías colaborarles a los chicos con el entrenamiento de Gasper. Siendo inmune a su sacred gear serias de gran ayuda, dice la heredera Gremory.

-Está bien. Ayudare en lo que pueda, igual te dedo algunos favores ya que me has ayudado con el ingreso de mi grupo a la academia, responde Issei.

-Comparando eso con la ayuda que nos diste junto con tu equipo en la pelea contra kokadiel no es nada, dice Rias con una sonrisa forzada.

-Gasper-kun, deberías empezar a acostumbrarte al exterior, dice la reina Gremory.

-¡Akeno onee-samaaaa! ¡Por favor no diga cosas como esaaaa! Responde el medio vampiro.

-Ara, ara. Eso es preocupante, chicos. Se los encargo, dice la Gremory.

-No te preocupes, aremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, dice Issei.

-Sí. Entonces, sekiryuutei ¿debería disciplinarlo duramente? Un hombre débil no sirve. También. Desde que era niña quería enfrentarme a un vampiro. Déjamelo a mí, dice Xenovia con emoción.

Todo el equipo de Issei, sintió compasión por el pequeño hikikomori, mas Irina ya que conocía mejor que todos a la peli azul…

-¡Eeeeeeeeeek! ¡N…n…no hay manera, no quiero pelear contra la usuaria de la espada sagrada durandaaal! ¡S…sere destruidooo! Dice Gasper con miedo.

-No grites, Gasper. Si gustas puedo preparar una cruz y agua bendita, y también atacarte con ajo, dice Xenovia.

-¡Eeeeeek! ¡Ajo, Noooooooo! Grita el hikikomori.

Issei y su grupo solo pudo pensar que el pequeño vampiro travesti fue desafortunado al conocer a Xenovia, además que estaban preocupados por la seguridad del chico. Además también de la peli azul parece ser un poco cabeza hueca al pretender usar una cruz y agua bendita siendo una demonio, realmente el futuro de ambos es incierto…

-Hey, empieza a correr. Si eres un camínate diurno. Entonces deberías ser capaz de correr durante el día…

-¡Eeeeeek! ¡No me persigas mientras balanceas a durandaaaaal!

Era la voz de Xenovia con su espada sacra en mano quien perseguía a un aterrorizado Gasper que trataba de huir desesperadamente de la peli azul…la chica inicio el entrenamiento del vampiro con acondicionamiento físico usando como excusa "un espíritu saludable empieza con un cuerpo sano"… aunque… la usuaria de espada sacra parece un poco feliz al perseguir al pequeño vampiro.

-Yo quería conocer al otro arfil-san, no nos hemos visto las caras apropiadamente, dice Asia con ojos lloros.

-No te preocupes Asia. Aunque no se hayan conocido o presentado apropiadamente, aun cuentan con mucho tiempo para ello. Recuerda que están en el mismo grupo, responde Issei sonriéndole al tiempo que revuelve el cabello de la ex monja con su mano.

-Es verdad. Gracias onii-san, responde la pequeña rubia sonriendo abrazando al peli negro.

Al entrenamiento o mejor dicho cacería se unió la pequeña loli peli plata que al igual que Xenovia perseguía al vampiro mientras sostenía unos ajos…

-Gya-kun. Si comes ajo, le ara bien a tu salud, dice Koneko.

-¡Noooooo! ¡Koneko-chan me está molestando! Fue el grito de vampiro rubio.

-Are. Parece que ese par se lleva bien, además por lo visto Koneko estima mucho a Gasper, el que lo llame Gya-kun lo afirma ya que es muy reservada al hora de hablar con alguien, dice Issei.

Su equipo que estaba con el asienten a lo dicho por el peli negro.

-Oh, hay están…

Se escuchó una vos al mirar se dieron cuenta que se trataba de el peón de la heredera Sitri Saji Genshirou…

-Oh, hola. Tu nombre si no mal recuerdo es Saji Genshirou, peón de Sitri-san. Cierto, dice Issei.

-Hola, así es Hyoudou. Después de que escuche de un sirviente hikikomori al que se le levantó la prohibición. Vine un rato a conocerlo, dice el rubio Sitri.

-Ah, así que vienes para conocer al arfil de Gremory-san. Esta por ahí, es el que está siendo perseguido por Xenovia y Koneko, responde el peli negro.

-Hey, hey, Xenovia-san está ondeando su espada legendaria, ¿está bien eso? ¡Oh! Espera, ¡es una chica! ¡Sin mencionar que es rubia! Dice el peón Sitri emocionado.

-La verdad es que eso parece pero no es así, dice Issei.

-Que quieres decir Hyoudou, pregunta Saji.

-Que no es una chica, es un chico travestido, responde Issei.

Al escuchar la respuesta del peli negro, el peón Sitri parecía estar completamente deprimido, parece ser que ese fue un golpe justo al corazón.

-Esto es una estafa… Digo, si está usando ropa de chica, seria para mostrárselo a alguien, ¿no? Pero al ser hikikomori, es una gran contradicción, dice el rubio Sitri.

-Es cierto. Es un incompatible habito de travestimos, y por cierto ¿vas a realizar alguna tarea como miembro del concejo estudiantil? Dice/pregunta Issei.

El rubio Sitri veste una sudadera, guantes y lleva una pala pequeña de jardinería.

-Así es, le daré mantenimiento a las flores del jardín. Fue una orden de kaichou desde la semana pasada, pero recientemente ha habido muchos eventos en esta escuela, y además el Rey Demonio y líderes de otras facciones vendrán. Es el trabajo del peón del concejo estudiantil, hacer que la escuela se vea hermosa, responde el rubio Sitri.

En ese instante se sintió la presencia de alguien acercándose al lugar, al mirar en dirección a esta vieron a alguien conocido para Yuuma, Elsha, Issei, Belzard y la caballero Gremory Xenovia… un hombre alto de unos 33-35 años, cabello de color negro y mechones dorados, ojos violáceos viste una yukata de color café claro.

-Yo. Gobernador-san. Que lo trae por aquí, saluda/pregunta Issei.

-Azazel-sama, dice Yuuma sorprendida.

-Hey, dragón rojo, Reynare. Ha pasado tiempo desde esa noche, saluda Azazel de manera casual.

Con las palabras dichos la morena y el peli negro el ambiente se tensó, Xenovia preparo su espada sagrada, Koneko tomo su postura de batalla, Asia se esconde detrás de Issei y el rubio Sitri que también estaba sorprendido materializó su sacred gear en su brazo derecho que era la cara deformada de un lagarto.

-Hy…Hyoudou, con gobernador o Azazel se refieren a…

-Sí. El gobernador de la facción de los ángeles caídos, responde Issei como si no fuera nada.

Tanto el cómo su equipo estaban calmados, no se incomodaron en absoluto ante la presencia del caído, Saori aunque no sabía quién era la persona que recién apareció, al no ver nerviosismo alguno en Issei no se preocupó.

Azazel sonríe al ver la tensión de los siervos Gremory y Sitri, pero estaba curioso que los otros chicos cerca del peli negro los cuales estaban tranquilos.

-No tengo ganas de pelear. Hey, relajen sus posturas, demonios de clase baja. Deben saber que incluso si se reúnen muchos, no podrán ganarme. Mejor hagan como el sekiryuutei y los otros chicos que están tranquilos, yo estaba dando un paseo y vine a visitar el lugar donde están los demonios, además que también será la sede donde se llevara a cabo la reunión entre las tres facciones. ¿Está el portador de la espada sacro-demoniaca? Vine a verlo, dice el caído.

Aun con lo dicho por el gobernador ninguno de los siervos Gremory y Sitri dejan sus posturas.

-¡Si te refieres al caballero Gremory! ¡Él no está aquí! Además no creo que su ama te deje acercarte, responde Issei.

-Senpai. No debería confiarse, dice la loli peli plata.

-Vamos tranquilícense. No creo que el gobernador-san sea tan desequilibrado mental como Freed o Kokadiel para ataca a un ciervo de las herederas de Gremory o Sitri. Además que siendo el quien pidió una reunión con los líderes de los ángeles y los demonios atacarlos a ustedes seria mandar al drenaje la reunión, dice el peli negro.

-En serio. Ya relájense, si no pudieron contra Kokadiel, entonces no hay manera de que me puedan ganar. Entonces el portador de la espada sacro-demoniaca no está, que aburrido y como si fuera poco el portador del sekiryuutei es más despreocupado que yo, mofa el caído.

-No tenga duda. Solo a eso vino Azazel-sama, dice/pregunta la morena.

-No del todo…

El caído apunta a un árbol-

-El vampiro que se está ocultando por ahí…

Gasper, quien estaba escondo detrás de un árbol, entro en pánico al ver como el gobernador de los ángeles caídos se le acercaba…

-Tú eres el portador de la Forbidden Valor View, ¿verdad? Si no puedes usarlo apropiadamente, entonces se convertirá en algo que cause perdidas a otros. Con un sacred gear de tipo apoyo, si puedes completar los aspectos deficientes, deberías estar bien pero… Ahora que lo menciono. La investigación de los demonios sobre las sacred gear no ha avanzado mucho. Si lo invocas con tus 5 sentidos y si entonces y si entonces la capacidad del dueño no es suficiente entonces, se descontrolara naturalmente, y será extremadamente peligroso…

El líder de los caídos mira la cara del chico con interés, más exactamente los ojos del pequeño vampiro que temblaba de miedo a medida que el gobernador se le acercaba.

El peli negro y su equipo no se preocuparon ya que bien sabían que el caído no le aria nada al chico ya que no daba muestras de querer hacerle daño, el resto de los chicos parecieron notarlo también o no sabían cómo reaccionar ante la situación… el caído luego giro hacia Issei y el grupo, y apunto al rubio Sitri quien se estremeció, pero no bajo su guarda, pero…

-¿Esa es la Absorpción Line? Si estas practicando, intenta usarla. Conéctala con este vampiro. Si el invoca su sacred gear mientras tu absorbes el exceso de energía de esta, probablemente no se salga de control tan fácil mente.

A la explicación de Azazel todos se vieron sorprendidos en especial el rubio Sitri.

-M…mi sacred gear puede hacer algo como eso, ¿Puede absorber la energía de otras sacred gear? Pensé que solo podía succionar el poder de mi oponente hasta debilitarlo, dice/pregunta incrédulo el Sitri.

Azazel luego de oír eso tenía una expresión de asombro…

-En serio, es por eso que recientemente los dueños de sacred gear no intenta conocer su poder o el de su sacred gear lo suficiente. La Adsorpcion Line posee el poder de uno de los legendarios reyes dragones, el Dragón del calabozo, Vrita. Esto fue encontrado gracias a las investigaciones recientes. Esa cosa puede ser conectada a cualquier objeto y puede dispersar ese poder. Si es en pequeños lapsos, es posible separar la línea del lado del dueño y conectarla a otra persona u objeto…

-En…entonces, la línea de mi lado… si por ejemplo ¿puedo conectarla en Hyoudou u otra persona? ¡y entonces el poder fluirá hacia Hyoudou? Dice/pregunta Saji.

-Sí. Si creces, el número de líneas también aumentara, si haces eso, la potencia de absorción también incrementara varias veces, responde el caído.

-….

El rubio Sitri solo se quedó observando su sacred gear.

-Aun así… es un incompleto ¿verdad?, dice Issei.

-Valla me sorprendes sekiryuutei, te diste cuenta, dice el caído sonriendo.

-A que te refieres Hyoudou, pregunta el Sitri.

-Lo siento, pero eso es algo que debes descubrir por ti mismo. Una prueba que debes superar y demostrar que eres digno del poder del dragón que reside en ella, responde Issei.

El rubio hiso mala cara a la respuesta del peli negro pero no insistió, solo se limitó a observar su sacred gear.

-Desde cuando te diste cuenta sekiryuutei, pregunta el caído curioso.

-Hmm… desde que la heredera Sitri nos llamó a Yuuma y a mi persona, ella se encontraba en ese momento junto a toda su nobleza. Desde ese momento lo note, responde el peli negro.

-Aunque hay otra forma de mejorar más rápido la sacred gear del vampiro, esa sería que él beba la sangre del contenedor del dragón emperador rojo, entonces ganaría poder, bueno, hagan el resto ustedes mismos, dice el caído.

-Yare yare, es curioso que des información de tus investigaciones a los integrantes del bando del cual son enemigos. Aunque sería una forma de ganar puntos ayudando a la hermana de uno de los lideres con cierto problema, dice Issei sonriendo.

-Bueno las investigaciones se hacen para saber cómo funcionan las cosas y así facilitar las cosas. Para que investigar y tener los resultados en secreto, responde el caído.

-Bien, gracias por la información. No será de mucha ayuda para el entrenamiento de Gasper, responde Issei.

-Ah! Me disculpo por lo de Vali… el que haya entrado en contacto con tigo por su cuenta, me imagino que debió de haberte sorprendido. Él es un chico raro, no piensa en saldar la rivalidad del rojo y blanco de inmediato, dice caído.

-Naa! Eso no tiene importancia, el blanco me tiene sin cuidado. Además le tengo más miedo a mi oka-san cuando se enoja, responde Issei.

-Jajaja… eres alguien interesante Issei Hyoudou. Bueno nos vemos en la reunión sekiryuutei, Reynare. Por cierto Reynare ¿ya te llevaste al dragón rojo a la cama? Dice/pregunta Azazel.

-Mi vida privada no es de su incumbencia Azazel-sama, dice la morena cortante.

-En realidad ya lo hiso al igual que la rubia de ojos azules aquí presente, dice Belzard señalando a Elsha.

-¡CÁLLATE BELZARD! grita Yuuma y Elsha con la cara como un semáforo en rojo.

-¿Qué? No iba a dejar pasar por alto la oportunidad de por lo menos regresarles una de las tantas bromas que me han hecho, responde el mencionado.

-Jajaja… así que tienes un harem sekiryuutei. Bueno hasta otra ocasión. Adiós, dice el caído marchándose.

Una vez el líder de los ángeles caídos se retiró del lugar Koneko dejo su postura, Xenovia guardo su espada, Asia estaba más tranquila y Saji dio un suspiro de alivio…

-por ahora usare mi sacred gear para absorber el acceso de poder del chico nuevo de ahí. Pero a cambio, me ayudaran con el trabajo de la jardinería, dice el rubio Sitri.

Los siervos Gremory asienten en respuesta.

-Me parece un trato justo, dice el peli negro.

-Porque nosotros también, quienes deberían hacerlo son los ciervos de Rias Gremory, pregunta/dice la morena-

-Vamos Rei, tranquila, además. Es justo lo que Saji pide, él nos ayuda con Gasper y a cambio nosotros lo ayudamos con la jardinera, dice Issei.

-Quienes tendrías que ayudarlo serían los siervos Gremory. No nosotros, dice la morena cruzada de brazos molesta.

El rubio Sitri conecta la línea de su Adsorpcion Line a Gasper, succionando el exceso de poder… y como dijo el líder de los caídos la absorción fue posible.

-Bueno como ya ha sido absorbido parte del exceso de poder de la sacred gear. Koneko consíguete unos balones de voleibol para iniciar la práctica con la sacred gear de Gasper, dice el peli negro.

-Para que los balones senpai, pregunta la loli.

-Para arrojárselos a Gasper y que él trate de detenerlos con su sacred gear, es más recomendable usar balones que algún ataque mágico que pueda lastimarlo seriamente, dice Issei.

La loli asiente en respuesta y va en busca de los balones regresando al cabo de unos minutos…

El entrenamiento inicio y no era nada complejo el Vladi debía detener los balones que Issei le lanzaba usando su sacred gear, la sacred gear no era problema el problema era el usuario y siendo Gasper hubo uno que otro accidente, ya que en ocasiones detuvo a algunos de sus compañeros de grupo o al rubio Sitri o en un caso mayor detener el tempo en todo su rango de visión congelando a todos menos al peli negro y su equipo dándose a la fuga e Issei tenía que ir tras él y traerlo de vuelta lo cual llegaba a ser un tanto molesto.

A medida que el entrenamiento avanzaba el número de balones que podía detener era mayor pero el tiempo de detención se reducía.

Además que el rubio Sitri absorbía continuamente el poder del hikikomori.

-¿Cómo van? ¿La práctica va dando progresos?

La persona que se acercaba a ellos era la heredera Gremory, quien llevaba una bandeja con lo que parecía ser sándwiches…

-Gremory-san. Si, Gasper va progresando lento pero seguro, responde Issei.

El peli negro sabía que la peli roja está preocupada por su siervo…

El grupo tomo un pequeño receso mientras comían los sándwiches que la peli roja había traído…

-Gremory-san tienes mucha habilidad culinaria. Te quedaron muy bien los sándwiches, dice Issei.

-Gracias, los ingredientes no eran muchos por lo que tuve que hacerlos sencillos, dice Rias sonriendo al tiempo que sus mejillas se enrojecían.

Yuuma y Elsha notaron el sonroja de la peli roja y alzaron una ceja, Saori y Ravel también lo notaron pero no dijeron nada, por su parte la castaña disfrutaba del bocadillos y no se percató, Belzard noto la reacción de la peli roja por lo que pensó que en un futuro tendría con que molestar a cierta rubia, a una morena y cierto peli negro.

-Aun así le quedaron deliciosos Rias-senpai, dice el rubio Sitri.

-Gracias, responde la heredera sonriendo.

La reina Gremory y el caballero no regresaron con la heredera Gremory, por lo que aún deben estar reunidos con el rey demonio o en algún otro lado.

Los siervos Gremory le contaron sobre el incidente con el gobernador de los ángeles caído y el cómo este les compartió un poco de información sobre como poder controlar la sacred gear del Vladi lo cual le sorprendió bastante a la peli roja.

-Escuche que Azazel tiene un considerable conocimiento sobre las sacred gear. Aconsejar sobre sacred gear… tal vez tenga tiempo de sobra para aconsejar a otras personas, dice la peli roja.

-Pues de que es un frike de la sacred gear, lo es, lo sé porque Rei me lo dijo. Además el que haya venido en busca de tu caballero que alcanzo el balance creando una espada sacro-demoniaca lo confirma, dice Issei.

-Bueno yo me retiro, Rias-senpai regreso así que yo volveré a trabajar con el jardín, dice Saji.

-Saji-kun. Gracias por hacerles compañía a mis siervos, tienes mi agradecimiento, dice la peli roja.

El rubio Sitri se sonroja por las palabras de la peli roja…

-N…no hay porque agradecer, es una amiga muy preciada de kaichou y vi algunas nuevas posibilidades relacionada con mi sacred gear. Pero debo trabajar en el jardín por lo que me retiro de momento, bueno hasta pronto.

Luego de despedirse el Sitri se va.

-Gasper, puedes continuar ¿verdad? Después de que Saji-kun usara su Adsorpcion Line, tu poder está regulado en un nivel perfecto. Yo también te acompañare en tu entrenamiento, dice la heredera Gremory.

-Me esforzarééé, responde el Vladi.

El pequeño vampiro que estaba exhausto al escuchar las palabras de su ama se levanta con ánimo.

-Lamento que mi equipo y yo no podamos quedarnos a acompañarlos por más tiempo, la verdad es que tenemos asuntos pendientes los cuales atender, se disculpa el peli negro.

-No te preocupes Issei, agradezco mucho tu ayuda, responde la peli roja.

-Asia te veo en casa… animo Gasper sé que puedes lograr dominar tu sacred gear, dice Issei.

-hai Issei onii-san/senpai, responden los rubios.

Luego de despedirse el equipo sekiryuutei regreso a la residencia Hyoudou donde una molesta Restia esperaba al peli negro en la sala de estar que al verlo llegar lo bombardeo con reglamos por más de dos horas, luego Issei con ayuda de Elsha preparan la cena cuando todos terminaron de comer se retiraron a sus habitaciones para al día siguiente

A la mañana siguiente Issei se encontraba descansando en la sala de estar de la residencia Hyoudou ya que era sábado y no tenía que asistir a la academia las chicas se encontraban en el sauna para quitarse el estrés de la academia y los entrenamientos, Belzard en el cuarto de Issei viendo películas, Ophis en su habitación jugando como gamer que se respete, el peli negro se encontraba pensativo sobre que regalo le iba a dar a sus caballeros se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentado y se fue hacia la biblioteca. Si el peli negro se tomó la libertar de hacer una remodelación a la residencia Hyoudou para practicar el poder que heredo gracias a su padre. Ahora la cual es de siete pisos el sexto ahora es una enorme biblioteca con libros de todo tipo y todas las áreas existentes del mundo incluido el sobrenatural aunque esta última se encontraba en una sección aparte sus padres le ayudaron a que fuera quizás la más completa en existir ya que la información es poder.

Luego de meditarlo por un tiempo e investigar un poco por fin se decidió que le iba a dar a sus caballeros, por lo que fue con su padre para pedirle ayuda.

-Tou-san, ¿podemos hablar un momento? Pregunta Issei.

-Dime, ¿Qué seria?, espera déjame adivinar tiene algo que ver con tus nuevas dragoo ¿verdad? Responde Red.

-Sí, pero ¿cómo lo sabes? Acaso soy tan evidente, pregunta Issei.

-No exactamente, pero con él paso de los años he ido conociéndote y saber cuándo estás pensando sobre algo o alguien. Desde que las convertiste tus siervas has estado muy pensativo, respondió el dragón.

-Hahaha. Tan evidente soy cuando medito sobre algo, ¿tanto se nota? Dice el pelinegro.

-No sé si los demás lo hayan notado. En lo personalmente algo me decía que estabas o estas preocupado por algo, te apuesto a que Ophis también lo ha sentido aunque un poco más fuerte dice Red.

-¿Y porque ka-san lo sentiría más fuerte que tú? Pregunto Issei"

-Tal vez sea porque ella ha estado más tiempo contigo que yo, y porque es extremadamente sobreprotectora con tigo no por nada dice que las madres tienen un sexto sentido para saber que algo les pasa a sus hijos, pero en fin. De que querías hablar, es de lo que le vas a dar a tus dos caballeros? Dice/pregunta el dragón.

Issei sorprendido por que su padre acertó de nuevo solo afirma moviendo la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso? ¿Me estás leyendo la mente? Pregunto el pelinegro"

-No. Para nada, ya te dije el por qué, pero bueno. Que es lo que piensas regalarles?, quieres que creemos otros sacred gear? Pregunto Red.

-No. Quiero darle otra cosa, después de todo si seguimos fabricando sacred gear, podría llegar a ser contraproducente, las facciones podrían investigas ya que sería muy raro que de pronto empezarán a aparecer muchos usuarios de sacred gear, responde/dice Issei.

-Bueno eso es verdad, bien entonces dime ¿que es lo que tienes en mente?, dice el dragón.

-Pensé en tres objetos que podrían considerarse legendarios o míticos. Dos para Saori dada su capacidad tanto para las espadas como para el arco, la otra arma seria para Irina ya que ella solo se desempeña en el campo de la espada. Estos objetos son "la perdición de Tifón" y "cur di lione" para Saori y "kusanagi" para Irina. Pero necesito tu ayuda para encontrar los lugares en donde posiblemente están ya que investiga los posibles lugares aunque Kusanagi no estoy seguro, responde Issei.

-Así que necesitas que te lleve a esos lugares, bien te ayudare, pero tendrás que darme una descripción de como es el lugar donde se encuentran esos objetos, dice Red.

-Bien. Entonces déjame contarte sobre estas poderosas armas, comenzando por cur di lione y su leyenda dice el pelinegro, para empezar esta espada tiene una gran historia.

CORAZON DE LEON

Hace cientos de años un poderoso león el cual se dice podía competir con el león nemea quien fue derrotado por Hércules, pero además de su fuerza, ferocidad y voracidad eran enormes, más que las de cualquier bestia, causando terror en innumerables aldeas, fue el causante de decenas, no, de cientos de muertes arrasando por completo con los pueblos que se le ponían en frente sin dejar algún sobreviviente, por esto mismo nadie podía avisar a las aldeas cercanas de aquel peligro y si es que alguien conseguía vivir de nada le servía puesto que cuando llegaba a la siguiente aldea era demasiado tarde para preparase contra el ataque, aun así los rumores se esparcieron y por lo mismo la noticia llego hasta una aldea llamada Axemia famosa por ser una aldea con los más grandes herreros y poderosos alquimistas, pero sobre todo porque se cuenta que en esta aldea se encontraba el alquimista más poderoso de todos, su nombre Edward Elrick.

En cuanto los aldeanos oyeron los rumores del León Blanco quisieron dejar la aldea, pero de nada servía marcharse puesto que sabían que no había escapatoria de esta fiera y nadie se atrevía a hacerle frente por el miedo a excepción de uno.

Un joven que se decía no le temía a nada, y que era famoso por haber sido criado por un cazador de bestias e incluso haber cazado muchas bestias peligrosas en el pasado, pero ninguna se comparaba al león.

Este joven era alto, delgado, con músculos que se hacían notar, producto del duro entrenamiento por el que paso, cabello castaño, ojos verdes, y era el más valiente de la aldea, y por esa razón los aldeanos decidieron confiar en él y pidieron su ayuda para que acabara con esa peligrosa bestia y así poder vivir en paz de una vez por todas.

El joven cazador acepto pero pidiendo algo a cambio…

-Quiero que entre todos los herreros y alquimistas, incluido el gran Edward. Me construyan una armadura y una espada, pero no cualquiera, quiero que sean los más poderosos que jamás se hayan creado.

Los aldeanos aceptaron de inmediato, pero había un problema, solicitar la ayuda de él gran alquimista requería un pago, el joven fue hacia la vivienda de este para llegar a un acuerdo.

-Si ayudas en la creación de los poderosos objetos yo te traeré parte de los restos de la bestia, eso debería ser suficiente como pago.

El alquimista lo pensó, puesto que si el joven no vencía a la bestia su ayuda habrá sido en vano pero por eso mismo fue que acepto, ya que confiaba mucho en sus habilidades y en las del joven.

Después de estar todos de acuerdo empezaron con la creación de la armadura, como elemento principal tenían el titanio combinado con el oro, los moldes fueron hechos especialmente con las medidas del joven héroe antes de que este se fuera a entrenar, los herreros junto con los alquimistas empezaron a crear la armadura, lo primero que hicieron los herreros fue fundir los dos metales, después con la ayuda de los alquimistas fusionaron los dos metales.

Con mucho cuidado vertieron el metal en cada uno de los moldes luego los sellaron y fueron enfriados por los alquimistas utilizando encantamientos de hielo para enfriar cada una de las partes, las cuales fueron retiradas con mucho cuidado, luego de haberlas sacado los herreros comenzaron a destruir los moldes ya que no querían que nadie pudiera hacer siquiera una réplica, incluyéndolos.

Los herreros comenzaron a trabajar en el armado y pulido de la armadura, esta laboriosa tarea les tomo un par de días, luego de terminar, los alquimistas colocaron varias gemas en la armadura y el escudo, estas gemas tenían consigo varios atributos para ayudar al héroe en su lucha.

Una semana paso y la brillante armadura dorada estaba lista, casi tan resplandeciente como el sol, más resistente que cualquier acero pero tan ligera que no pensarías que podría resistir un ataque de alto nivel, la espada era plateada, con un mango de color dorado y con gemas iguales a las de la armadura y era tan filosa que podía cortar casi cualquier cosa sin gran esfuerzo, junto a estas estaba un escudo redondo y con una cruz, también tenía algunas gemas, el joven se equipó casi de inmediato y salió a la búsqueda de la bestia.

Después de dos días de recolectar y seguir pistas, el joven llego a una montaña en la que se decía vivía la fiera, el héroe empezó su acenso a la cima pues según las personas ahí es donde vivía, al llegar arriba pudo darse cuenta de que el terreno ahí era una superficie plana, como si alguien o algo le hubiese cortado la punta, al mirar alrededor pudo ver al león dormido, el castaño empezó a acercarse con mucho cuidado, tratando de que la bestia no lo oyera, se ocultó tras una roca que estaba cerca, planeaba lanzarse rápidamente antes de que despertara la fiera y cortarle la cabeza de un tajo con la filosa espada, cuando creyó que era el momento se abalanzo con gran velocidad, dio un gran salto y se disponía a decapitar a la bestia, pero cuando estaba a punto de llevar a cabo su plan el león utilizo una de sus patas y con sus garras detuvo el ataque del joven cazador en el aire.

El castaño se sorprendió pero rápidamente tomo postura y retrocedió, el león se levantó y se posiciono frente al joven, lanzo un fuerte rugido usando su velocidad desapareció del campo visual del cazador, el joven se desconcertó por un momento y antes de que se diera cuenta un poderoso zarpazo se dirigía hacia él, gracias a las gemas y a su duro entrenamiento la velocidad del chico ahora era mucha pero aun así lo único que pudo hacer fue defenderse con su escudo, por la fuerza del golpe el cazador salió volando hasta impactar con una roca que detuvo su retroceso, el castaño se levantó lentamente pero antes de que se reincorporara el león llego hasta donde él estaba y lanzo otro poderoso zarpazo el cual fue detenido con el escudo por el chico, aunque la fuerza de la bestia era irreal el castaño lo estaba deteniendo y mientras hacía eso con una mano, con la otra lanzo un corte vertical con su espada, pero cuando llego al estómago del león, la espada no pudo atravesar la dura piel del león.

Al no poder cortar a la bestia el cazador usando todo su fuerza lanzo la garra del león y con su gran velocidad se retiró haciendo distancia entre ambos, el león, por otro lado, pareciera que se estaba burlando del castaño al ver que este no le pudo hacer daño alguno, el castaño no se rindió y se abalanzo con una gran velocidad, ataco con un corte vertical el cual fue detenido por el león sin ningún problema, el león ataco con gran fuerza pero el cazador uso su escudo para detener el zarpazo…

La batalla se mantuvo por largo tiempo ambos atacaban, bloqueaban y eludían el ataque del otro. Pero para el cazador las cosas comenzaron a complicarse, ya que su armadura y el escudo comenzaron a agrietarse, mientras la espada se le podía ver pequeñas fisuras en el filo. Todo por los fuertes ataques del león, también noto que sus ataques empezaban a dañar en gran medida al león por lo que no se rindió.

Las horas había pasado desde que el castaño y el león empezaron a atacarse sin parar, ambos se encontraban exhaustos y con varias heridas, la armadura del cazador estaba destruidas en varias partes y con grietas que se arreglaban poco a poco gracias a las gemas que le fueron incrustadas las cuales a su vez curaban al castaño, aunque la velocidad de sanación y de reparación no era lo suficiente así que había recibido grandes daños, por su parte el león se miraba cansado, y se podían ver en su cuerpo varias heridas su espíritu seguía mantenía las mismas ganas de luchar así que reuniendo todas sus fuerzas se preparó para lanzar su último ataque, el joven al sentir que el aura del león se elevaba se propuso a atacarlo con todo lo que tenía, era una apuesta alta pero tenía que hacerlo para alcanzar una gran recompensa, los dos se alistaron. Ambos estaban listos para el último asalto, lanzaron todo lo que tenían en el que sería el último ataque, los dos se movieron a una gran velocidad, y en el momento en el que las dos fuerzas chocaron se oyó un poderoso estruendo, el león lanzo un fuerte zarpazo que el castaño bloqueo con su escudo el cual se destruyó por la fuerza del ataque, luego soltado una mordida hacia el hombro izquierdo del castaño mientras que su otra garra se incrusto en el costado derecho, la razón por la que las garras del león no atravesaron completamente fue porque el cazador ya había clavado su espada en el pecho del león la cual se rompió por la fuerza del choque entre los dos, la poderosa bestia que acabo con muchas aldeas y mato a decenas si no es que a cientos de personas por fin había muerto.

El joven héroe se quitó de encima al león y se dejó caer en el suelo por el agotamiento de la feroz batalla, en cuanto se sintió recuperado comenzó a descender de la montaña, una vez que llego a la aldea todos le dieron la bienvenida como su héroe, y como prometió le entrego los restos del león blanco a Edwuard Elric, el cual, creo una espada para el ahora conocido héroe utilizando las garras y los colmillos de la bestia como base y fusionándola con un poderoso metal del cual estaba casi extinto, la razón por la que hizo esto fue porque al ver los daños hechos a la armadura y que el escudo fuera destruido, pero lo más interesante de la creación de la espada es que utilizo el corazón del león blanco como el núcleo de la espada.

-Y ¿que te parece la historia to-san? Pregunta el pelinegro"

-Es una interesante historia, los humanos sí que saben cómo crear leyendas, responde Red.

-Parece que después de recibir su nueva espada el cazador fue reconocido por todo el mundo, incluso parece que derroto a los sekiryuutei y hakuryuukou de dos generaciones, bueno eso fue lo que me conto Ddraig dice Issei.

-pues tal parece que ese héroe no podía ser tomado a la ligera dice Red.

[Si, definitivamente ese tipo fue un dolor de cabeza, pero debo decir que si no hubiera sido por él, dos portadores más hubieran sucumbido ante el poder prohibido de la juggernaut drive. Además que la arrogancia de estos mismos los llevo a ser derrotados, dice Ddraig en voz que pudo ser escuchada por Red]

-Para que uno de los dragones celestiales lo diga ese tipo debió ser un oponente formidable, y entonces ¿esa es una de las armas que le quieres dar a la elfo? Dice/pregunta Red.

-Sí, yo creo que sería perfecta para ella, aunque hay otras que le quiero dar responde el pelinegro.

-entonces dime cuales son las otras.

-Está bien, el segundo sería la perdición de Tifón, este es un arco el cual fue creado con el poder del titán Tifón quien fue derrotado junto con los otros titanes por el poder de la espada del olimpo, el poder de este titán fue extraído antes de que muriera, por lo cual es un arma con un poder sin igual, este artefacto responde a cualquiera que haya desarrollado la habilidad para usar magia por lo que no es muy difícil de dominar, el verdadero reto es llegar a él, pues está en un templo dentro de una montaña helada que prácticamente inviable e inaccesible, además de ser custodiado por gorgonas además de todos aquellos que han perecido al intentar obtener el arco. Esa es la última arma que quiero dar a Saori, y por ultimo Kusanagi que se la quiero obsequiar a Irina. Pero no encuentro pista alguna que me pueda hacer llegar a ella, explica Issei.

-Suena demasiado agotador, pero creo que lo puedes hacer después de todo eres hijo de los dragones supremos, dice Red.

-Entonces ¿me ayudarás a llegar a esos lugares? Pregunto el pelinegro.

-Sí, además que te ayudare si llega a ser necesario, respondió Red.

-Bien, entonces no vamos hoy mismo para terminar lo más pronto posible ya que me veo obligado a asistir a la reunión de facciones. Iré a avisarles a las chicas para que no se preocupen, dice el pelinegro.

-Está bien, solo date prisa hay que irnos lo más pronto posible así tal vez regresemos en dos días como máximo, dice Red.

Dicho esto Issei fue a avisarles a sus chicas, sin darse cuenta de que alguien había oído todo.

-Así que algo que solo tú puedes sentir eh, ahora ya suenas como todo un padre dice Ophis burlándose de Red.

-Ophis desde cuando estás ahí? Pregunto Red.

-Desde el inicio. Pero deja eso, me sorprende que le hayas dicho algo así a Issei, es que el gran dragón rojo ha aceptado convertirse en padre de verdad? Responde/dice/pregunta Ophis.

-NO TE BURLES… además tú lo tratas como una madre también no es así? no tienes ningún derecho a decir algo, dice Red.

-No lo voy a negar, el estar con Issei todos estos años hizo que surgieran en mi sentimientos que no creí que tenía, poco a poco me he encariñado con él, no sé si esto es lo que llaman amor de madre o algo parecido. Lo que si se es que si alguien se atreve a hacerle daño no dejare ni las cenizas cuando acabe con él, dijo Ophis con una cara que asustaría a cualquiera.

(Ophis cuando se lo propone es aterradora, pensó Red un poco asustado)

-Por cierto, porque vas a ir con Issei? si hubieras querido solo crearías los portales para que él pueda ir a esas zonas, Issei es capaz de ir solo a esos lugares, pero decidiste ir con él, pregunta/dice Ophis.

-Eso es porque al igual que tu estoy preocupado, responde Red con un tono serio.

-Preocupado? Por qué? Si ya te dije que Issei es muy capaz de…Ophis no termino de hablar ya que Red la interrumpió.

-No es eso, yo sé que él es capaz de ir sin problemas a esos lugares es mas no dudo que consiga lo que quiere, pero hay un problema que tal vez pueda terminar con todo esto. dijo Red cada vez más serio.

-Y cuál podría ser ese problema y a que te refieres con que eso podría terminar con todo? Pregunto la diosa del infinito preocupándose por lo que pueda pasar a su hijo.

-Issei hablo de tres armas, pues bien, me preocupa que vaya solo por una de estas armas dice el Dios dragón.

-Creo saber de qué arma estás hablando, pero dime cuales es para confirmarlo dice Ophis.

-Es el arco la perdición de Tifón, responde Red.

-Me lo imagine, entonces estas preocupado por que los dioses del olimpo se opongan a que Issei obtenga estas armas ¿verdad? Dice Ophis.

-No, eso no me preocupa en lo absoluto, lo que me preocupa es lo que pueda suceder en el transcurso, recuerda lo que dijo Issei sobre el desafío, también está la posibilidad de que el titán Tifón no esté muerto y que de hecho él sea la razón por la que nadie ha obtenido ese arco, dice el dragón del sueño.

-No entiendo el por qué te preocupas por algo así, las habilidades de Issei son más que suficientes dice Ophis.

-Como te dije, no dudo de Issei, pero piénsalo que pasa si él tiene que pelear contra aquellas creaturas, puede que logre vencerlas, pero no sabemos el nivel de estas y en qué condiciones llega al final. Además si llegara a tener que pelear contra tifón para obtener el arco, a Issei le costara trabajo si no está a su 100% de su poder, pues solo le quedara un recurso, dice Red a Ophis quien oye atentamente.

-El recurso que mencionas es "eso" verdad? Pregunta la dragona.

-Sí, y tanto tu como yo sabemos lo que puede pasar, responde Red.

-Si lo sé, si él llega a utilizar "eso" todo se acabara, todo esto, todo lo que hemos pasado solo será un recuerdo y lo peor es que nosotros seremos los que acaben con eso, dice Ophis con tristeza en su voz al tiempo que un recuerdo no muy agradable de los últimos días de entrenamiento antes de regresar al mundo humano vino a su mente.

**FLAHS BACK**

Los tres dragones flotaban en el vacío infinito de la brecha dimensional…

-Issei ya controlas gran parte de tu poder pero no el 100X100% de este, así que quiero que eleves tu poder lo más que puedas para poder calcular cuántos puedes controlar de todo tu poder, dice la diosa del infinito.

El peli negro asiente en respuesta y un aura roja negruzca rodea su cuerpo a medida que su poder se eleva drásticamente, la brecha dimensional se sacudía por la presión del aura que era expulsada por el peli negro la cual se eleva a cada segundo…

-AAAAAHHHHHH, gritaba Issei

Cada vez su poder se elevaba más

-**AAAAAHHHHHH**, la voz de Issei comenzó a distorsionarse…

[Compañero. No dejes que el poder te consuma, debes controlarte, decía Ddraig alarmado.]

-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…..**

La brecha dimensional comenzó a sacudirse con violencia por el poder liberado por el peli negro…

[OPHIS, GRAN ROJO DEBEN HACER REACCIOAR A ISSEI A PERDIDO EL CONTROS DE SI, grito Ddraig preocupado por su anfitrión.]

Ambos dioses se alarmaron por las palabras del emperador rojo…

-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…..**

-ISSEI DEBES CONTROLARTE NO TE PIERDAS EN EL PODER, gritaba una desesperada Ophis.

-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…..**

El peli negro no respondía o reaccionaba a las palabras de la diosa dragón solo seguía elevando más su poder alcanzando niveles imposibles para cualquier ser menos para los tres dioses dragón…

-ISSEI REACCIONA. TE LO PIDO POR FAVOR, gritaba aún más angustiada Ophis.

-Solo queda una forma para hacerlo reaccionar, dijo Red.

El dios dragón elevo su poder de golpe en gran medida, y a gran velocidad se lanza hacia Issei apareciendo frente a este sin darle tiempo a que este reaccionara le da un fuerte golpe en el abdomen los ojos del peli negro se volvieron blando luego del impacto, Red uso su propio poder para suprimir el de Issei quien yacía inconsciente por el golpe recibido.

Ophis voló a toda prisa hacia Red y tomo a Issei entre sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza sin lastimarlo…

-Issei… porque, dice en susurro Ophis pero aun así Red pudo oírlo.

-Issei solo puede controlar el 80 o 85% de su poder actual sin descontrolarse. Pero su poder seguirá creciendo día a día, si en un futuro su poder es demasiado grande casi a nuestro nivel o más. y si vuelve a descontrolarse, para poder detenerlo, por más que no quisiéramos hacerlo nos veremos obligados a…

Red no pudo terminar ya que Ophis lo interrumpió…

-Te lo pido por favor. No lo digas, suplica la diosa dragón.

El dios dragón no objeto nada ya que pudo apreciar el dolor en las palabras de la peli negra…

Ophis aunque por más que no quisiera admitirlo sabía que los poderes de Issei crecían a diario y posiblemente llegarían a superar a ellos dos y si no puede controlarlo y pierde el control sabía que no habría otra opción…

De solo pensarlo sintió un gran dolor en su pecho y por primera vez en toda su vida sintió miedo, al pensar que podría perder a Issei a quien llego a querer más que el silencio de la brecha dimensional, y por primera vez en toda su vida de los ojos de la diosa dragón el infinito brotaron lágrimas.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK.**

Ophis, Red y Ddraig decidieron no decirle de que perdió el control al usar su poder de dios dragón al máximo, solo le dijeron que no soporto la carga de poder y termino inconsciente, además que le prohibieron no usar más de 80% de su poder de dios dragón si llegara a ser necesario que lo use.

-Es por eso que voy a ir con él, no permitiré que esto se convierta en un recuerdo, are que esto dure para siempre, Issei es feliz ya que tiene la familia que siempre quiso y amigos. A mi también me gusta esta nueva vida, quiero vivirla de ser posible para siempre con Issei y contigo, dice Red muy seriamente.

Ophis al ver la determinación del quien considera su enemigo empezó a sentir que su corazón palpitaba un poco rápido mientras que su rostro se sonrojaba un poco, entonces esta se acercó a Red y tomo sus manos.

-Entonces te pido cuida de Issei y vuelvan a salvo por favor, dice Ophis mientras mira a los ojos a red.

Red hace tiempo noto que los ojos de Ophis ya no eran vacíos y carentes de emoción gracias a Issei, ahora en ellos pudo ver la preocupación. El rostro del dios dragón se enrojeció (N/A: que irónico XD) al ver tan de cerca la cara de Ophis, mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba.

-C…claro que volveremos a salvo. Con quien crees que hablas yo también soy un dios dragón recuerdas, además no hay necesidad de pedirme ese favor, cuidare del cachorro que clase de padre seria si lo dejo pasar por tal peligro solo, responde el dios dragón de los sueños.

Ophis sonrió mientras dice "si, lo sé" lo que hizo que el corazón del dragón se acelerara aún más y su rostro se pusiera un poco más rojo (N/A: es gracioso porque es irónico que el gran dragón emperador ROJO se sonroje XD).

**CON ISSEI**

-QUEEEEEE¡.

Al oír que Issei se iba por todo el fin de semana, las chicas reaccionaron de mala manera

-Lo siento, pero es que tengo unos asuntos que debo arreglar, pero no se exalten, no es como si me fuera a ir para siempre, dice el pelinegro.

-P…pero es que ya tenía planes para este fin de semana, y ahora me dices que no vas a estar, eso no es justo, replica la morena.

-Ya te dije que es algo importante que debo hacer, así que por favor no se pongan así, dice Issei.

Al oír esas palabras Restia no tardo en hablar y en meterles ideas en la cabeza a las demás.

-No será que "eso" tan importante que amado mío tiene que hacer es verse con otra mujer? Dice Restia.

Al oír las palabras de la espíritu oscuro, todas las chicas se cubrieron en un aura negra y liberaron un gran instinto asesino en especial Yuuma y Elsha, al sentir eso el pelinegro empezó a incomodarse y sabía que nada bueno le auguraba eso y al ser inmortal solo significa más tortura.

-C…como llegaste a esa conclusión Restia, acaso me han visto saliendo con alguna chica que no sea ustedes o Asia, dice el peli negro tratando de calmar a sus chicas ya que el instinto asesino que expulsaban es aterrador.

Las chicas al oír lo dicho por Issei lo pensaron unos segundos y era cierto el solo salía con Yuuma y Elsha en ocasiones con Asia cuando le pedía que lo acompañara a alguna parte, y la mayor parte del tiempo está siempre con todas ellas, por lo que dejaron de emitir aura e instinto asesino.

-Además para que se tranquilicen no voy a ir solo tou-san me va a acompañar, de cualquier forma, esto es algo que tengo que hacer por subí a avisarles que en un momento me voy, para que no pensaran algo absurdo o se preocuparan. Me pregunto qué pensaría kaa-san se enterara de su desconfianza? Dice/pregunta Issei, la pregunta para asustar a sus chicas lo cual funciono de maravilla.

A todas un escalofrió les recorrió todo su cuerpo al imaginarse lo que les podía pasar si Ophis se enterara, así que todas se arrodillaron pidiendo perdón y que no le dijera nada a Ophis.

EN LA SALA

Todo el grupo sekiryuutei junto con Ophis estaban reunidos en la sala para despedir a Issei y a Red, mientras Issei se despide de sus chicas Red creo un portal para ir hacia la Brecha Dimensional y de ahí empezar su búsqueda, pero antes de que se vayan Issei le dice a Ophis.

-Kaa-san, te encargo el cuidado de la casa, así como el de las chicas, dice el pelinegro.

-No te preocupes sochi, las entrenare mientras estas fuera. Ya verás las pondré en forma, responde Ophis.

Al oír lo que la diosa dragón dijo, las chicas empiezan a temblar, puesto que ya sabían que les esperaba.

-Nos vamos entonces, dice Red.

-Que les vaya bien, responden todos al unísono.

Dicho esto, Red e Issei se adentraron en la Brecha Dimensional para empezar con su búsqueda.

EN LA BRECHA DIMENSIONAL

-Entonces por cual vamos primero? le pregunto el pelinegro a su padre.

-Para que la búsqueda sea más rápida lo mejor sería separarnos, mientras tú vas por cuor di leone, yo voy por el arco de Tifón, así será más rápido y no tardaremos tanto en regresar, dice el dragón de los sueños.

-Tienes razón, aunque me gustaría ir yo mismo por todos, pero no quiero preocupar a nadie por tardar tanto. Además que esta la reuníos esta que debo asistir, sin contar que si tardo demasió en regresar kaa-san mueve cielo y tierra para encontrarme, responde/dice Issei a la idea de su padre.

-Pues vamos entonces, dice Red.

-Está bien, ya localizaste en dónde están? dice pregunta Issei.

-Sí, he encontrado el lugar donde está la espada, también el lugar donde está el arco de tifón, pero estos sitios están protegidos por algún hechizo que impide llegar directamente. Aunque yo puedo hacerlo no creo que sea buena idea ya si lo hago en el lugar del arco de tifón podría alertar a los dioses del Olimpo y donde está la espada puede activar alguna trampa o hechizo de defensa, responde Red entre molesto y aburrido.

-No te preocupes, mientras estemos cerca del lugar donde se encuentra con eso es suficiente, además de alguna manera no me extraña que no te deje llegar directamente, puesto que uno de los retos para obtener estas armas es que debes llegar a ellas con tus propias fuerzas, comenta el pelinegro mientras Red creaba una grieta dimensional.

-Entonces vamos, no querrás que tus mujeres se preocupen o piensen que estas con otra chica y destruyan el mundo por sus celos para encontrarte. ¿Verdad? Hahaha, dice el dragón en burla para luego reírse causando una mueca de enojo en el pelinegro.

**CON ISSEI**

Después de pasar por la grieta, el pelinegro se encontraba al pie de una gran montaña que estaba rodeada por un extenso bosque, el pelinegro dedujo rápidamente que esa montaña fue donde se dio lugar la batalla entre el héroe de la historia y el león blanco.

-Así que aquí es en donde esta cuor di leone, parece que era el destino que la leyenda terminara aquí, no crees compañero, dice el pelinegro.

La gema de la boosted gear aparece en el dorso de su mano izquierda.

-[Eso parece, pero debes confiarte, no sabes lo que puede suceder, puesto que no pudiste llegar directamente al lugar, puede que las pruebas que se presenten novan a ser sencillas, responde Ddraig a su compañero.]

-No importa a que pruebas me someta este lugar, tengo que obtener esa espada como sea, dice Issei.

El peli negro extiende sus alas de dragón para alzar el vuelo, pero sintió que la gravedad en el lugar donde se encontraba de pie aumento varias veces impidiéndole volar, además que su poder también se vio afectado ya que disminución considerablemente. Entonces algo empezó a brillar en la montaña, cuando el brillo ceso, frente al pelinegro, un mensaje en letras doradas apareció escrito en la montaña, el cual decía…

"El camino de un verdadero héroe nunca es sencillo"

-Si fuera sencillo no sería divertido verdad compañero, dice el pelinegro caminado a la montaña dispone a escalar.

-[Hahaha, tienes razón, demostremos la fuerza de uno de los dos dragones celestiales, la fuerza del actual sekiryuutei, responde el dragón motivando al pelinegro.]

**CON RED**

Después de despedirse del pelinegro, Red llego a una zona montañosa en la cual se podía aprecian un paisaje total mente blanco por la nieva sin dejar de lado la tormenta de nieve que caía con fuerza. Realmente era un clina que hacia inevitable e inexplorable el lugar, y frente a él, una cueva con un arco alrededor de la entrada con letras griegas que tenían un mensaje.

"La muerte espera a quien irrumpa esta tumba helada"

(Parce que no va a ser fácil, pero por eso es divertido, no crees Issei, pensó Red.)

Cuando el peli rojo cruzo la entrada de la cueva, varias antorchas se encendieron iluminando totalmente el interior, además sintió como alguna clase de hechizo limito sus poderes, avanzando por la cueva empezó a sentir un gran instinto asesino que venía de todas direcciones.

(Esto se pondrá interesante, aunque buena parte de mi poder al parecer está limitado, aunque bien puedo anular ese hechos con solo aumentar mi poder. Pero lo dejare así y veré que pasa, pensó el peli rojo mientras seguía avanzando.)

Después de caminar por diez minutos, llego frente a una puerta con rejas, cuando Red iba a abrirla, muchas sombras empezaron a rodearlo, él peli rojo se pudo percatar que la sombras eran soldados, o al menos lo fueron ya que su aspecto era el de un muerto, los soldados se pusieron en pose de combate, lo extraño es que no todos vestían la misma armadura, había grupos que tenían armaduras de soldados, otros tenían armaduras diferentes entre sí, por lo que Red se dio cuenta que todos fueron guerreros que quisieron encontrar la furia de Tifón, pero que al parecer fallaron.

-Así que este es el primer desafío, aunque es cruel utilizar a los muertos para realizarlo, todos los que perecieron este fue su castigo. Solo hay una forma de liberar sus almas y es obteniendo el arco, dijo red mientras veía como llegaban cada vez más guerreros muertos.

**CON ISSEI**

Diez minutos pasaron desde que el peli negro empezó su ascenso a la cima de la montaña, gracias al duro entrenamiento que tuvo cuando era un niño y su fuerza de dragón, Issei estaba escalando sin ningún problema o esfuerzo.

-Creí que sería más difícil, parece que el mensaje exagero, dice el pelinegro mientras escalaba.

-[Yo que tu no confiara, nunca se sabe que sorpresas guarde este lugar. Hasta ahora todo esto ha sido demasiado fácil, dice Ddraig.

-Pues a ver cuáles son esas sorpresas… el peli negro no termina se vio interrumpido ya que varias rocas caían hacia él, Issei esquivo algunas, pero mientras más caían, más grandes eran rocas.

Pasados varios minutos las rocas dejaron de caer, pero de un momento a otro, una roca mucho más grande que las que cayeron antes caída directo a Issei, al ver el gran tamaño de la roca el pelinegro invoco su sacred, empezó a reunir energía para lanzar un dragón shot, pero en un instante runas doradas aparecieron en la muñeca de Issei y la esfera de energía se encogió hasta desaparecer de igual forma la boosted gear, lo que sorprendió al pelinegro.

-Pero que… demonios no puedo lanzar energía, alguna sugerencia Ddraig, dice/pregunta el pelinegro.

-Te dije que no te confiaras, pero no me hiciste caso, ahora piensa tú en cómo salir de esta, responde Ddraig.

Issei observaba la gran roca acercarse cada vez más.

-Gracias por la ayuda, dice el peli negro con sarcasmo

Al ver que la roca ya estaba por golpearlo, Issei pegó lo más que pudo su cuerpo a la roca solida de la montaña para tratar de evitar un golpe directo, la roca golpeo una punta saliente del muro, y esta reboto y pasó muy cerca del pelinegro, pero debido al golpe la saliente se desprendió y se dirigió directamente al hombro del pelinegro.

-Demonios mi hombro, pero por lo menos ya paso el peligro, ahora a escalar lo más rápido que se pueda, dice el pelinegro con entusiasmo aunque adolorido de su hombro.

-Ya te lo dije, yo que tu no me confiaría, ahora ves porque la frase "el camino de un héroe nunca es fácil" es verdad, dice una vez más Ddraig.

En el instante en el que el pelinegro aumento la velocidad para escalar, varias rocas de gran tamaño empezaron a caer en su dirección.

-Parece que hable pronto, ahora salir de esta va a ser un problema, dice el pelinegro preocupado.

-Piensa un poco, si lo único que puedes usar es fuerza física, es hora de que utilices tu transformación, Propone el dragón.

-La boosted gear fue restringida por lo que no creo poder usar el balance, dice Issei.

-No hablo del balance breaker, sino que dragonices tu cuerpo, si transformas parte de tu cuerpo, ningún sello se activara, ya que ese es parte de tu poder físico además de tu verdadero ser ya que eres un dragón, y no necesita ser una transformación completa, será suficiente si utilizas una transformación parcial, dice Ddraig.

-Cierto, así los sellos no me afectaran ya que es mi verdadero ser, responde Issei.

El peli negro cerro los ojos para concentrarse y empezó a reunir su energía, en un instante sus brazos comenzaron a hacerse más grueso mientras se tornaba de un color rojo carmesí, las piernas también se hicieron un poco más gruesas, después de que el pelinegro abrió los ojos estos también eran diferentes de características reptilianas y de color carmesí.

-Bien es hora de llegar a la cima, dice Issei.

Empezó a escalar con una increíble velocidad, cuando estaba por colisionar con las rocas, el pelinegro las destruyo como si fuesen de papel, y en pocos minutos llego a la cima, además pudo sentir que sus poderes se estabilizaron.

-Llegamos aibou, ahora que sigue? pregunta el dragón.

-Según la leyenda, el lugar en donde está la espada se abrirá si recitamos el conjuro de invocación frente a un altar que se encuentra aquí en la cima, pero no veo el altar por ninguna…

El pelinegro se vio interrumpido ya que frente a él apareció un círculo mágico de color dorado, del cual emergió un pequeño altar, issei se acercó con cuidado de no activar alguna trampa, al estar en frente del altar unas letras se dibujaron sobre él, la frase estaba en latín antiguo.

-Este es el conjuro de invocación, "GRAN REY LEON DE ACERO Y TU ANTEPASADO, EL REY CORAZON DE LEON ES HORA DE TU DESPERTAR…"

El pelinegro no termino de recitar el conjuro, ya que otro círculo mágico, aunque de color rojo apareció, de él un imponente león de metal apareció, el pelinegro pudo sentir un aura de gran tamaño, luego de surgir completamente el león miro hacia donde se encontraba Issei, los ojos del león brillaban de un color dorado, al ver a Issei comenzó a hablar.

-Así que tú me convocaste, crees que eres digno de tenerme a tu lado?, porque si es así tendrás que demostrarlo, le habla el león a Issei.

-Si dices que probaras que soy digno de tenerte, quiere decir que tú eres la espada cuor di leone, estoy en lo cierto? dice/Pregunta Issei.

-Es correcto, esta es una de las formas de la espada, con esta forma probare si eres digno de utilizarme, pero te lo advierto, no me voy a contener, si pierdes me quedare con todo tu poder está claro, responde el león.

-Eso quiere decir que si te derroto obtendré la espada verdad, me parece bien, dice el pelinegro con determinación.

-Solo una cosa más, no estás del todo equivocado, si me derrotas obtendrás la espada, pero solo si puedes recitar el conjuro completo, ahora aclarado todo comencemos, agrega el león.

-Parece que no la tendré fácil, entonces iré con todo, empecemos, ¡BALANCE BREAK!

**CON RED**

Media hora ha pasado desde que Red comenzó con la búsqueda del santuario en donde se encuentra la perdición de Tifón, en su camino se enfrentó a innumerables enemigos como soldados muertos, gorgonas, minotauros, y algunos sátiros, y aunque parte de su poder fue sellado, el acabo con todos y cada uno de sus enemigos con facilidad llegando al fin al santuario donde se encuentra el arco.

-Con que aquí es donde se encuentra el arco, parece un mausoleo, dice Red parado frente al santuario, el cual alrededor de la entrada tenía unas escrituras en griego.

"NO HAY CAMINO DE REGRESO PARA LOS INDIGNOS"

-Eso no suena bien, lo que quiere decir que hay una prueba más, es molesto, pero no puedo regresar ya que he llegado hasta aquí, así que mejor comienzo de una vez, dijo el peli rojo.

Una vez que este toco la puerta con su mano, esta se abrió, en el interior había un ataúd de color zafiro, con los bordes y algunos detalles en dorado, en la parte frontal tenía un rostro en color dorado con gemas color zafiro en los ojos, el peli rojo se acercó lentamente para no caer o activar algún tipo de trampa, cuando se posiciono frente al ataúd, un círculo mágico en color azul empezó a brillar en el piso, otro circulo de color azul, pero más pequeño brilló encima del ataúd, Red coloco una de sus manos encima del círculo, el circulo entonces se tornó de color rojo, como si utilizara la magia del peli rojo.

-Ahora que…

Antes de que Red hablara, el ataúd se abrió y de él surgió una ventisca con gran fuerza, luego de eso poco a poco empezó a salir un brazalete de color azul zafiro y detalles dorado, el peli rojo lo tomo y en seguida una figura se empezó a formar con la ventisca que se había liberado momentos antes

"Yo soy el titán del viento Tifón, dado que puedes ver esta imagen de mí, quiere decir que has sido superado los retos y mostrado que eres merecedor del arma que contiene mi poder, en ese brazalete se encuentra dormido LA PERDIÓN DE TIFON, dependiendo de tu poder mágico el arco se manifestara de forma diferente, después de manifestarlo podrás utilizar mi poder, el cual fue sellado dentro después de haber sido derrotado, ahora te otorgo ese poder a ti, úsalo sabiamente, puesto que un poder como ese podría volver loco a cualquiera"

Después de haber dado el mensaje la figura se desvaneció, el peli rojo se sorprendió, aunque su sorpresa se fue al verse rodeado de más soldados muertos, Red comenzó a esquivar los ataques al mismo tiempo que se colocaba el brazalete en la muñeca izquierda, un fuerte viento se liberó, entonces un arco de color rojo comenzó a crearse en la muñeca de Red, una flecha también apareció, el peli rojo comenzó a tirar de ella luego la soltó y en un momento una gran ráfaga de viento saco volando a varios de los soldados, al ver cómo funcionaba el arco, Red comenzó a volar y empezó a lanzar muchas flechas a la vez a una gran velocidad, los soldados no tenían oportunidad de hacer algo, y no paso mucho tiempo para que todos los soldados cayeran, Red descendió lentamente.

Cuando toco el suelo vio una escena totalmente increíble, las almas de los soldados comenzaron a elevarse, como si un una maldición que los tenia atrapados se hubiese levantado, en el momento en que Red se disponía a irse, una de las formas humanoides de color blanco se puso frente a él, luego extendió su mano y le entrego un medallón de piedra que tenía grabada una serpiente de 8 cabezas en él, la forma resplandeciente desapareció mientras decía "gracias".

-Las cosas fueron extrañas, pero al final no hubo nada por qué preocuparse, Issei pudo haber hecho esto por sí mismo, tal vez se enoje un poco cuando le cuente, pero en fin, aun así que será esta cosa, y además que rayos fue lo que paso al final, ojala y tú lo tengas más fácil cachorro, Dijo Red mientras creaba una grieta hacia la brecha dimensional y preguntándose qué utilidad tendrá el medallón.

**CON ISSEI**

La batalla comenzó con una velocidad increíble por parte de los contendientes, si una persona normal intentara describir lo que está sucediendo delante de sus ojos, lo describiría como destellos de color blanco plateado y rojo.

-Vamos, no me digas que ese es todo tu poder, de seguir así vas a decepcionar a los antepasados sekiryuutei, Dice el león mientras ataca con rapidez al pelinegro.

-Lo que pasa es que no quiero lastimarte, Responde el pelinegro.

-Pues si eres así de fuerte demuéstralo, aunque no lo parezca yo derrote a dos generaciones del Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou, y logre absorber parte de sus poderes, por lo que yo te sugeriría que no te confíes, además cualquier daño que me hagan no es nada, mi energía se restaurara y no desapareceré a menos que mi núcleo sea destruido, explica el león mientras continua con su ataque.

-Si es así, no tengo por qué contenerme más, solo no me culpes si de verdad resultas herido…

Después de decir esto, el pelinegro desapareció de la vista del león, este se sorprendió de la velocidad del pelinegro, de pronto la bestia sintió un gran poder, al elevar la mirada, vio al pelinegro liberando su aura, el león solo se quedó asombrado al presenciar tan increíble escena.

-De…de donde sacas tanto poder, se supone que estas en estado de balance breaker, ninguno de los portadores tenia tanto poder en ese estado, claro, tenían un poder totalmente destructivo en estado de juggernaut drive, y tu aura casi alcanza esa fuerza, acaso puedes controlar el poder de la juggernaut drive? dice/Pregunta el león.

-No, aun no, puesto que el odio de los anteriores poseedores es muy grande trato de no acercarme mucho ahí, pero no te sorprendas, te dije que me estaba conteniendo, pero como tu querías que fuera en serio, pues libere mi poder, así que prepárate porque aquí voy, dice Issei.

El pelinegro desapareció de la vista del león, y al instante ya estaba frente a este, león un tubo tempo de reaccionar ya tenía en frente el puño del pelinegro, el cual impacto con gran fuerza en su cara haciendo que este volara hacia una roca gigante impactando con esta.

El león se levantó de inmediato, dentro de su hocico empezó a juntar una gran bocanada de aire, luego disparo una gran bola de fuego, el pelinegro hizo lo mismo, las dos bolas de fuego colisionaron, pero la del león pereció ante el poder de la bola de fuego del pelinegro, la bola de fuego casi alcanzo al león, pero este se apartó antes de ser alcanzado, en un rápido movimiento el león acorto distancia con el pelinegro, lanzo un zarpazo, pero solo logro atravesar el aire, el león abrió ampliamente sus ojos, pero no pudo reaccionar ante la patada de Issei que le dio de lleno por un costado, el león voló varios metros por el impacto, intento reincorporarse en el aire, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano ya que en un instante el pelinegro golpeo al león impactándolo contra el suelo, para finalizar el pelinegro se elevó un poco y comenzó a cargar energía en su mano, un pequeño dragon shot del tamaño de un balón de básquet fue disparado contra el león el cual se vio envuelto en una pequeña explosión.

-Es ahora o nunca, aprovecha el aturdimiento en que esta el león y termina de recitar el conjuro aibou, dice Ddraig al pelinegro el cual asiente en respuesta.

Ya posicionado en frente del altar, Issei comenzó a recitar el conjuro en voz alta.

"GRAN REY LEON DE ACERO Y TU ANTEPASADO, EL REY CORAZON DE LEON, ES HORA DE TU DESPERTAR, ACEPTA EL JURAMENTO DE ESTE HUMILDE CABALLERO, CONVIERTETE EN MI ESPADA Y PRESTAME TU PODER PARA ACABAR CON LA OBSCURIDAD DE ESTE MUNDO, ¡RUGE CUOR DI LEONE!"

Al terminar de recitar el escrito, el león se levantó de los escombros, de repente su cuerpo fue absorbido por un círculo mágico de color rojo hasta solo quedar su cabeza, en ese momento el brillo de sus ojos se fue y su hocico se abrió.

-Es hora aibou, tienes que liberar la espada que se encuentra dentro de la boca de león, dice dragón al pelinegro.

-Entendido…

Issei se acerca a la cabeza de león, desactiva su armadura he introduce el brazo entero dentro del hocico, se estira hasta que alcanza la espada, tira con fuerza para liberarla, luego de sacar la espada, la cabeza de león felicita al pelinegro.

"BIEN HECHO, MI NUEVO MAESTRO"

Luego de decir eso la cabeza de león desaparece, al igual que el altar, luego de unos minutos una grieta dimensional se abre y dentro de ella esta Red.

-Cómo te fue cachorro?, pregunta Red.

-Misión cumplida, Responde Issei con una sonrisa mostrándole la espada a Red mientras atravesaba la grieta con cuor di leone en la mano.

-Bien, ya conseguimos dos armas más rápido de los que había pensado. Solo nos queda encontrar a kusanagi, aunque sin pistas de donde pueda estar esta última va a ser bastante agotador buscarla, dice Red con pereza.

-tienes razón va a ser complicado… y como te fue con el arco de tifón tou-san, dice/pregunta Issei.

-No fue tan complicado, pero me sorprende que muchos trataron de conseguir este arco pero nadie lo consiguió. Además que como castigo para todos ellos sus almas fueron maldecidas y atadas en este plano quien sabe por cuantos siglos ya que muchos de los seres que enfrente eran las almas de aquellos que perecieron en tratar de conseguir el arco. Pero la maldición se deshizo una vez lo obtuve así que todas esas almas podrán descansar en paz, dice Red.

-Valla eso no me lo esperaba. Que tal el arco es fuerte, dice/pregunta Issei.

-Sí, lo es los. Los últimos soldados que aparecieron los elimine usando el arco y es bastante fuerte. No hay duda que a tu caballero le será muy útil, responde/dice red.

-Enserio. Déjame verlo, dice Issei.

Red le muestra el brazo donde se encuentra el brazalete, concentra un poco de su poder en él y se transformaren un arco rojo…

-Valla no me esperaba que el arco de tifón, en realidad fuera un brazalete y que el poder de este se manifieste en un arco, dice Issei.

-Yo tampoco llegue a imaginármelo, concuerda el dios dragón.

-Bueno eso le dará una ventaja a Saori, el elemento sorpresa ya que su oponente no se esperara que el brazalete en su muñeca sea en realidad el leyendario arco "la ira de tifón", dice el peli negro.

-Es verdad ese factor le será de mucha ayuda, bueno ya tenemos dos de tres armas y aun no llevamos ni medio día de búsqueda. Pero el problema que no hay pistas de donde pudiera estar la tercera, dice Red.

-Cierto, eso va a ser un problema ya que no encontré información alguna que pueda ayudarnos a llegar a ella. Lo único que pude encontrar fue que un medallón con el grabado de una serpiente de ocho cabezas es la llave para poder llegar a la espada. Nada más ni siquiera donde encontrar dicho medallón, dice Issei.

-Un medallón con el grabado de una serpiente de ocho cabezas… valla coincidencia, dice Red.

-Porque lo dices tou-san, pregunta Issei curioso.

-Porque cuando la maldición fue rota, uno de los soldados antes de desaparecer me dio un medallón en el cual está grabado una serpiente de ocho cabezas, responde Red al tiempo que le mostraba dicho medallón a issei.

-Valla, parece que ese soldado no solo quería la ira de tifón, sino también a kusanagi, dice el peli negro tomando el medallón.

-Tal parece que quería ser un guerrero reconocido y pensó que portando dichas armas podía llegar a serlo, opina el dios dragón.

-Bueno la pregunta es qué hacer con este medallón, como nos puede llevar a donde esta kusanagi, dijo issei.

[Porque no pruebas aplicándole un poco de tu poder mágico a ver qué pasa, dice Ddraig.]

-Tienes razón no perdemos nada con intentar, responde el peli negro.

Issei impregno su poder mágico en el medallón al tiempo que la piedra brillo tenuemente y pequeñas grietas aparecían en esté, segundos después las pastes agrietadas comenzaron a caer, Issei pensó que su única pista para llegar a la espada se hubiera destruido pero cuando toda la parte en piedra se desmorono solo queda una pequeña placa metálica con una inscripción y en su reverso un tipo de dibujo de un monte…

-Ahora entiendo lo que quería decir que el collar era la llave para llegar a la espada, dice Issei.

-Así parece, que dice la inscripción de la placa, pregunta Red.

-Una espada capaz de cortar el diamante… tan resistente como las escamas de un dragón… quien quiera portar dicha arma debe mostrar se dignó… sucumbir en la locura y el odio no es opción… para el fracaso no hay perdón, la serpiente de ocho cabezas devorara tu alma… si kusanagi quieres esgrimir su maldición deberás extinguir, dice Issei leyendo la incepción.

-Interesante. Aun así no es que de muchas pistas de donde pueda estar la espada, dice Red.

-Es verdad, pero además de la inscripción hay un dibujo de una montaña, dice Issei.

Ambos ven el dibujo grabado en la placa de metal…

-Bueno y como vamos a saber cuál de todas las montañas que hay aquí en Japón es donde está la espada, pregunta Red.

-El monte Fuji, ya que históricamente este ha sido un sitio de culto donde Dioses sintoístas de la naturaleza son venerados, responde el peli negro.

-Bien entonces vamos, si nos damos prisa quizás podamos regresar antes de medianoche, dice Red.

Dicho esto el dios dragón abrió otra grieta para ir a la brecha dimensional y de ahí partir al monte Fuji…

Una vez aparecieron en el monte Fuji en una parte bastante boscosa para evitar ser vistos por las personas apareciendo de una grieta dimensional…

Caminaron hasta salir de la zona boscosa hasta llegar a una especie de camino empedrado, una vez ahí se dieron cuenta que aparecieron en una parte bastante alta del monte tenían una gran vista… además también se fijaron que la noche prácticamente esta a pocos minutos…

-Valla realmente es un lugar muy hermoso y tranquilo, cuando regrese le propondré a las chicas y a kaa-san visitar el monte. Estoy seguro que a kaa-san le gustara por la tranquilidad y silencioso y a las chicas por ser uno de los sitios emblemáticos de Japón, dice el pelinegro.

-No es mala idea seguro le agradara mucho la idea, concuerda Red.

-Bueno será mejor centrarnos en lo que hemos venido, para ver si con suerte podemos regresar a antes del amanecer, dice issei.

-Si es mejor darnos prisa, a ver si regresamos a mitad de noche… hmm… en este monte se pueden sentir varios tipos de energía, pero ninguno muestra signos de maldad. Tal parece que este si es un tipo de lugar sagrado, dice el dios dragón.

-Quizás porque es un lugar sagrado en el cual en algún momento los dioses sintoístas pudieron haber pisado debe tener a día de hoy rastros de poder divino que ara la búsqueda difícil. Sin dejar de lado las posibles cargar enérgicas que debe tener el monte por sí mismo, esto va a ser bastante complicado, dice issei.

-Entonces esto será bastante molesto y agotador, mofa el dios dragón.

-Tal vez, pero puedo hacer algo con lo que me sería posible encontrara todos los rastros de aura del monte por más débiles que puedan ser. Aunque me tomara un tiempo hacerlos, dice el peli negro.

-Bueno que más da, tomate tú tiempo, responde Red encogiéndose de hombros mientras se recuesta en un árbol cercano.

Issei solo puede sonreír por la actitud despreocupada de su padre… el peli negro se sienta en posición de loto y cierra sus ojos concentrándose para sentir todas las firmas de auras en la montaña… los minutos pasaban e issei no hallaba rastro de algún aura maligna por más débil que pudiera ser… cinco horas más tarde después de tanto buscar el peli negro hallo un rastro de un aura maligna la cual era muy débil casi imperceptible…

-Encontré algo tou-san, es la única firma de aura maligna que pude hallar en toda la montaña, la cual es prácticamente imperceptible como si fuera suprimida por algo para que no pueda afectar nada que este a su alrededor, dice issei.

-Bueno vamos hacia ese lugar a ver que encontramos hay, seguro será algún tipo de santuario escondido con algún sellos que impiden la liberación del aura de la espada, dice Red.

El peli negro asiente en respuesta se levanta del suelo y camina ascendiendo un poco más en la montaña hasta llegar a una zona boscosa mucho más espesa que en la que aparecieron… adentrándose en esta se hacía más evidente la oscuridad pero ellos como dragones no les afecta ya que tienen buena vista aun es las noches más oscuras, luego de caminar por varios minutos llegaron a una cueva que estaba oculta gracias a plantas enredaderas que cubrían dicha entrada, apartando la maleza Red e issei entrañaron en la cueva… una vez entraron en la cueva, la presencia maligna que logro detectar isse se podía percibir fácilmente, incluso una persona sin experiencia en la detección de auras podría sentirla… a medida que se adentraban más en la cueva la presencia maligna era más fuerte. Luego de caminar por varios minutos llegaron a la parte más amplia de la cueva el lugar era extremadamente grande y en dicho lugar pudieron ver una especie de templo de estilo oriental, lo curiosos es que en su totalidad esta hecho de piedra unido a la pared del fondo de la cueva, como si fue esculpido, realmente tal obra era magnifica.

-Bueno hay que ser honesto de vez en cuando, me esperaba encontrar un altar dentro de esta cueva mas no un templo tallado de las propias paredes de esta, dice Red.

-Opino igual, tampoco me esperaba encontrar un templo dentro de esta cueva, concuerda issei.

-Bueno ya estamos aquí vamos por esa espada para regresar, andar de un lugar a otro ha hecho que me de hambre, además de que quiero echarme una buena siesta, dijo Red.

El peli negro solo sonrió de lo dicho por su padre, lo único que puede comparase con su poder es lo despreocupado y lo perezoso que es, además de su pasión por las motocicletas.

El dúo padre e hijo ingreso al templo y en el interior de este pudieron observar un pequeño altar en el fondo donde reposaba la espada… estaba enfundada la cual era de color negro con gravados plateados, la empuñadura de la espada también era del mismo color de la funda y con los mismos patrón de gravados, lo curioso es que en el extremo superior de la empuñadura antes de iniciar la hoja se puede observar lo que parece un ala de murciélago extendida.

-Así que esta es kusanagi, además del aura maligna de emana su diseño es un tanto peculiar, dice issei.

-Bien terminemos rápido con esto, dice el dios dragón acercándose a la espada.

-Tou-san deja que yo quiero encargarme de extinguir la maldición de la espada, dice issei.

-Es cierto que cuentas con poder de sobra para hacerlo, pero no es que tengas experiencia alguna en este tipo de cosa. Además si llega a ocurrirte algo Ophis me lo recriminara e intente asesinarme hasta el fin de los tiempos, responde el peli rojo sin detener su caminar. Issei solo bufo en molestia.

El peli rojo llego al altar y toma la espada del mango retirándola del altar una vez hecho esto dicha arma emana aura oscura en gran cantidad la cual se extendía por el cuerpo del dios dragón que solo miraba curioso como el aura lo cubría, luego de eso sintió que su consienta era atraída por algo y el solo dejo llevarse para ver que o quien podría ser… segundos después se encontraba en un lugar totalmente oscuro sin rastro de luz, el dios dragón miro a todos lados sin encontrar nada. De la obscuridad comenzó a juntarse adquiriendo forma humana, más exactamente de una mujer de unos1.75m de altura, piel algo pálida, cabello negro, ojos amarillo dorado de características reptiliana, rostro de facciones finas muy hermoso, cuerpo bien definido de figura de reloj de arena, pechos copa D firmes, cintura pequeña, anchas caderas y piernas largas bien torneadas, además hay que resaltar de estaba completamente desnuda la chica mira al peli roja mientras sonríe de forma coqueta… caminado hacia el con un contoneo de caderas.

Red sabía muy bien que esa forma solo era una fachada para hacerle bajar la guardia, además que la chica emana la misma aura maligna que la espada, por lo que sabía muy bien que tenía que hacer… antes que la mujer se acercara más a el uso la espada que un sostenía en su mano la desenfundo y apunto a la garganta de la mujer deteniendo su marcha…

-Quien eres y que es este lugar, pregunta con vos neutra el dios dragón.

-Tranquilo, están en un espacio vacío. Un lugar entre lo real e irreal, te he traído aquí ya que quiero conocer la persona que será mi porteador, responde la chica aun con la sonrisa coqueta en su rostro.

La chica alejo la espada de su garganta sin perder su sonrisa acercándose más al dios dragón acariciando los brazos y espalada de este, con su lengua que es igual a la de una serpiente lame una de las orejas del peli rojo… red hace una mueca de disgusto y se aleja de la chica.

-Corta el rollo, necesitaras más que adoptar una falsa apariencia para poder engañarme **yamato no orichi**. Por lo visto te las arreglaste para dejar una parte de tu alma sellada en la espada y así apoderarte del cuerpo de quien pretendiera obtener la espada. Muy astuto de tu parte, pero no funcionara con migo, dice red sonriendo al ver que la expresión de la chica cambio a una de total enojo.

-Por lo visto no eres estúpido, pero no cambia el hecho de que devorare tu alma y me apoderare de tu cuerpo, dice la chica con voz distorsionada.

El cuerpo de la chica fue rodeado por más oscuridad y empezó a deformarse creciendo en tamaño a medida que adoptaba la apariencia de una enorme serpiente de ocho cabezas…

-Hasta que decidiste mostrar tu verdadera apariencia. Bien muéstrame que tienes, dice el dios dragón optando una postura de batalla con kusanagi en mano.

La serpiente se abalanza hacia el peli rojo con cada una de las bocas de sus ocho cabezas abiertas con la intención de desmembrar a red y devorarlo… el peli rojo haciendo uso de su velocidad divina esquiva con facilidad cada una de las cabezas da un salto güira sobre su propio eje y corta una de las cabezas de la serpiente y emite un chillido de dolor al perder una de sus extremidades…

-Maldito como te atreves, voy a devorarte miembro por miembro para hacerte sufrir, dice yamato con ira en su voz…

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo, responde Red en burla aumentando el enojo en la serpiente.

Yamato se lanza una vez más por el peli rojo a mayor velocidad pero este seguía evadiendo sus ataques por lo que decide lanzarle fuego solo para obtener el mismo resultado…

-Deja de huir como un cobarde y pela, dice Yamato con enojo.

-Que pasa el poderoso Yamatono orichi, si es así realmente estoy decepcionado, responde Red en burla.

-Insolente te are sufrir hasta que te arrepientas de tus palabras, ruge la serpiente.

Yamato se lanza una vez más hacia el peli rojo y este también corre hacia la serpiente, yamato atacaba con sus cabezas buscando devorar al peli roja que esquivaba con gran facilidad cada ataque, al esquivar el último ataque de la cabeza restante la usa como punto de apoyo para saltar. Haciendo una pirueta en el aire descendiendo en forma horizontal, la serpiente la serpiente espera pacientemente para devorarlo con una de sus cabezas, cuando esta lo suficiente mente cerca lanza un ataque pero el peli rojo manobra evadiendo una segunda cabeza ataca una vez más para obtener el mismo resultado, Red aun con su cuerpo un una posición vertical hace un giro de 360 gados cortando tres cabezas de las serpiente que al perder más de sus extremidades se deja segar aún más por la ira… yamato segado por la furia se lanza una vez más al ataque sin pensar en más que devorar al peli rojo que evade cada lance con facilidad…

-Se acabó el juego orichi, dice Red al tiempo que transfiere su poder a la hoja de la espada y esta se cubre con un aura roja…

La serpiente se percata de la acción del peli rojo, lo cual hace que se enoje y ataque con más enojo…

-Desaparece junto con la maldición de la espada, dice Red agita la espada de forma vertical y de esta sale disparada una onda de aura roja en forma de media luna lo suficiente mente grande como para abarcar a la serpiente creando una gran explosión…

Yamato no tuvo oportunidad ante el colosal ataque y perece ante este, el ataque no dejo rastro alguno de la serpiente… una vez destruida la obscuridad comienza a desvanecerse dejando solo un vacío blando, el cuerpo espiritual del dios dragón poco a poco se vuelve transparente hasta desaparecer…

**De vuelta a la realidad.**

Issei observa curioso a su padre quien se quedó estático luego de tomar a kusamagi entre sus manos…

-Bueno creo que eso fue todo. Ahora tu caballero podrá usar la espada sin problemas, dice Red entregándole la espada a issei.

-Que paso tou-san, una vez tomaste la espada te quedaste estático hasta ahora. Pregunta el peli negro.

-No mucho, al tomar la espada mi conciencia fue llevada a un espacio vacío, similar como cuando tu envias tu conciencia al interior de la boosted gear. Hay me encontré con el origen de la maldición de la espada que era una parte del alma de yamato no orichi me enfrente a ella y la destruí y con ella la maldición desapareció, responde el dios dragón al tiempo que se encoje de hombros.

-Ya veo. Eso explica porque ya no se puede sentir esa aura maligna emanado de kusanagi, bueno con esto ya todo está terminado así que podemos regresar a casa. Luego les daré los obsequios a Saori e Irina, di el peli negro.

Red abre un portal en el cual se puede ver la sala de la residencia Hyoudou, el dúo padre e hijo lo atraviesan regresando a su hogar, una vez allí ambos fueron a la cocina para tomar un bordillo ligero antes de ir a dormir. Una vez terminaron de comer el peli rojo se quitó el brazalete y se lo entrego a Issei para luego marchar a sus respectivas habitaciones… el peli negro al llegar a su habitación abrió la puerta e ingreso con todo el sigilo posible para no despertar a las chicas, al mirar a su cama pudo ver que hay se encontraban Yuuma, Elsha y Restia descansando, se cambió de ropa y con cuidado de no despertarlas se acomodó entre ellas, y estas por reflejo se acercaron a él, Restia de alguna forma se subió a el acomodándose en su pecho mientras Yumma y Elsha usaron sus brazos como almohadas, Issei solo pudo sonreír para dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Un nuevo día llega a kouh, y en la residencia hyoudou sin habitantes empiezan a despertarse por los rayos de sol que atraviesan por la ventana. Las primeras en despertarse son Yumma y Elsha que se sentían muy cómodas mientras dormían al abrir los ojos lo primero que vieron fue un cabello negro con puntas rojas que reconocieron al instante por lo que levantaron la parte superior de su cuerpo y así cerciorarse de que era él confirmándolo sonrieron y se acostaron de nuevo para volver a dormir pero antes le dieron un beso al peli negro para volver a dormirse disfrutando del calor que emana el portador del sekiryuutei, además era domingo no había que asistir a la academia.

Ya eran las diez de la mañana y todo el equipo sekiryuutei se encontraba en el comedor desayunando, también estaban Ophis y Red, Asia salió temprano por cuestiones del club. Al terminar el desayuno todos fueron a la sala de estar ya que quería entregarles los obsequios a sus guerreras.

-Qué es eso de lo que quieres hablar issei-kun, pregunta Irina con curiosidad.

-Bueno mi guerrera más que hablar, es quería decir a ti y a Saori les tengo unos regalos, responde el peli negro sonriendo.

-¡De verdad! Que me vas a regalar issei-kun, dice/pregunta una emocionada Irina incluso sus ojos brillaban al escuchar la palabra obsequio.

-Bueno pues veras, tanto tu como Saori son mis caballero y estuve pensando un unos obsequios para cada una de ustedes y después de meditarlo por un tiempo encontré unos perfectos, responde issei al tiempo que el espacio cerca de él se distorsiona creándose una brecha de la cual saca tres objetos una katana japonesa, una espada tipo sable pero sin la usual curvatura en las espadas de este tipo es totalmente recta, y por ultimo un brazalete…

-Issei-kun que son esos objetos y como los conseguiste, pregunta la castaña.

-Bueno mi guerrera, cuando les dije ayer que iba a salir era para esto, ir a buscar estas armas, por lo que le pedí ayuda a tou-san para ello. Y esta es para ti…

El peli negro toma la katana y se la pasa a irina que la toma y observa con gran curiosidad…

-Antes que nada permíteme decirte que esa katana no es una katana ordinaria, esa espada que tienes en las manos es kusanagi, dice issei sorprendiendo a todo su equipo incluso la reina dragón no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-Qu…quieres decir que esta es la leyendaria espada japonesa, pregunta la castaña impresionada.

-Sí, no te puedo decir mucho sobre ella, solo sé que tiene una gran nitidez de corte y es tan resistente como para cortar un diamante. Esa estada que ahora es tuya está a la par de calibur, durandall y excalibar antes que esta se rompiera en la antigua guerra, el resto de sus habilidades debes descubrirlas tú misma, dice issei sonriendo al ver la cara de su equipo.

Irina seguía mirando la espada que le obsequio su rey…

-Y para mí hermosa elfo le tengo esta espada llamada "cuor di leone" y este brazalete que no es un simple brazalete es un arco, pare ser más exacto "la perdición de tifón"…

Saori miraba dichas armas con curiosidad, pero no pudo reprimir que sus mejillas se sonrojaran al ser llamada por issei "su hermosa elfo"…

-Cuor di leone es una espada mágica que fue creada hace varios siglos por un famoso alquimista que combino las garras, dientes y colmillos de un león que podría decirse rivalizaba con el legendario león menea junto con un raro y resistente metal que ya no existe y el corazón del mismo león como núcleo. Esta espada también cuenta con varias habilidades que tú misma debes descubrir, cuor di leone tiene un poder suficiente para rivalizar con las demás espadas legendarias… en cuanto al brazalete, en este se encuentra sellado el poder del titán tifón. El poder se manifiesta en la forma de un arco una vez apliques un poco de tu poder mágico en él. No tienes necesidad de llevar un estuche para flechas ya que estas son mágicas y la cantidad de flechas que puedas usar dependerá de tu nivel de poder mágico, dice issei sonriendo.

Ni que decir los integrantes del equipo sekiryuutei estaban más que impresionados, issei junto a su padre salen por un poco más de doce horas y regresan con dos armas leyendarias y otra que podría considerarse en la misma categoría…

-Issei, eres consciente de lo que hiciste cierto, pregunta Elsha.

-Que tou-san y yo establecimos un nuevo record al conseguir tres armas de categoría legendarias en un poco más de medio día, responde issei sonriendo.

A Red le causo gracia el comentario de su hijo…

-Issei es enserio, el que hallas obtenido ese arco puede traer problemas con los dioses del olimpo, y la katana con los dioses sintoístas, dice la rubia mayor seria y molesta a la vez.

-Si Zeus no quería que obtuvieran ese arco pues debió dejarlo guardado en el olimpo, en cuanto a Amaterasu hubiera buscado un mejor lugar para guardar a kusanagi, responde issei despreocupado.

La rubia mayor al ver que no iban a poder hacerle cambiar de opinión decidió no insistir en convencerle de lo contrario…

La castaña parece recordar algo…

-Issei-kun la heredera Gremory me pidió decirte que por favor más tarde vallas al templo Himejima. Dijo que era algo importante, dice Irina.

-El templo himejima, hmm creo saber cuál es. No te dijo que era eso importante, responde/pregunta issei.

-No, solo me dijo que eso. No me dio más detalles, responde la castaña.

-Veo. Bueno igual lo sabré que es cuando valla al templo, dice issei restando importancia al asunto.

El resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde issei le conto a su grupo como Red y el consiguieron las armas… las horas pasaron hablando sobre las armas y el entrenamiento que les daría Issei a Irina y Saori para que aprendan a usar sus nuevas armas… dejaron la charla para más tarde ya que el peli negro debía ir a ver lo del asunto al templo y el resto del equipo fue a entrenar en especial Saori e Irina que estaban más que emocionadas con sus nuevos armas y querían saber sus capacidades al máximo.

El peli negro salió de su casa hacia el sitio de encuentro que sería el templo himejima en compañía de Restia que insistió en venir… la pareja a medida que llegaba hacia las afueras de la ciudad recibía miradas tanto femeninas como masculinas y podían oír varios cometarios ya que por la forma que la chica espíritu se aferraba al brazo del peli negro daba a entender que eran parejas, además de despertar celos por parte de ambos géneros.

Mientras se acercaban pudieron ver el templo en la cima de una colina y a la vice-presidenta del club de investigación de lo oculto esperándolos en la entrada vistiendo un traje de sacerdotisa…

-Bienvenidos issei-kun, Restia-san, saluda la reina gremory con su usual sonrisa, aunque no pensó que la chica espíritu viniese también además que sentía un poco de celos hacia Restia por lo cerca que estaba de issei y por cómo se aferraba a su brazo.

-Hola Himejima-san, saluda el peli negro.

-Hola reina gremory, saluda Restia.

-Llámenme Akeno, dice la gremory y la pareja asiente en respuesta.

Luego del saludo el grupo subía las escaleras de piedra hacia el templo sin decir palabra alguna… el cual fue roto por el peli negro.

-Solo por curiosidad, tienes alguna relación con el templo Akeno-san. Lo digo por tu apellido, pregunta issei.

-Sí. Mi madre era la sacerdotisa de este templo, responde la Gremory aunque se pudo apreciar algo de tristeza en su voz.

-Entiendo, así que tú decidiste continuar con la tradición de tu familia como la actual sacerdotisa. Además parece que tu profesión cayo como anillo al dedo para tu alias de la "sacerdotisa del trueno", dice issei en broma para tratar de desviar el tema ya que parece se dio cuenta el asunto familiar de la gremory es un tanto complicado para ella.

Akeno sonrió más alegre al comentario de peli negro…

-Si tienes razón, responde Akeno sonriendo.

Mientras subían conversaban respecto al templo… una vez llegaron a la cima la pareja pudo ver un templo de aspecto antiguo pero en perfecto estado.

-Valla su arquitectura es antigua, pero se encuentra en perfecto estado, dice el peli negro sorprendido.

-¿Él es el dragón emperador rojo?

Una voz ajena a los tres se hizo presente… al instante una haz de luz los segándolos unos segundos, cuando la luz se desvaneció pudieron ver a un joven de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules bastante apuesto vistiendo una extravagante túnica blanca con un halo flotando sobre su cabeza y seis pares de alas doradas en su espalda las cuales aleteaban descendiendo hasta llegar al suelo.

-Un ángel por el color y número de alas, además del nivel de poder que se puede percibir, uno de alto rango un seraphin, dice issei ya que no espero encontrarse con un ángel, mucho menos que alguien de la facción del cielo lo llamara.

Restia se encontraba igual de sorprendida…

-Mucho gusto, dragón rojo, Hyodou Issei, saluda el joven sonriendo de forma gentil extendiendo la mano en señal de saludo.

-Un gusto, responde el peli negro aceptando el saludo.

-Soy Miguel, líder de los ángeles, ya veo. Tal calidad de aura, en verdad es Ddraig. Esto me trae recuerdos, dice el ahora identificado Miguel.

-Eres muy famoso compañero, dice issei.

-Y que esperabas. Soy el dragón Gales. El dragón emperador rojo, uno de los dos dragones celestiales. Es obvio que mi nombre es conocido por los seres de todas las facciones mitologías, responde el dragón con orgullo y un poco de arrogancia.

-Claro. Con semejante alboroto que hiciste con el blanco en la batalla de las tres facciones como no, dice Issei.

-Realmente sabes cómo fastídiame, dice Ddraig.

-Como si tuvieras algún derecho a reclamar. De los dos tú eres quien más molesta, objeta el pelinegro.

-Sabes qué. Mejor me voy a dormir, dice el dragón algo molesto.

-Sentimental, dice el peli negro en broma.

-Púdrete, refuta el dragón.

-Yo también te quiero, responde issei riéndose al ver que logro su cometido de molestar al dragón.

Luego de eso Ddraig no hablo más…

-por lo visto tienes una buena comunicación con el emperador rojo, dice Michel sorprendido por la pequeña charla entre esos dos.

-Si aunque Ddraig sea un holgazán, amargado, irritante y un ero-dragón, es mi amigo, responde issei.

-A quien llamas ero-dragón, pregunta Ddraig molesto.

El peli negro no responde ignorando al dragon…

-Esta te la cobro luego cachorro, dice el emperador rojo aun molesto.

-Bueno Michel-san, le presento a mí dama oscura y compañera de batallas. Restia Ashdoll, dice issei señalando a la chica a su lado.

-Un gusto, responde la mencionada al tiempo que hace una reverencia para tratar de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas por la forma en que la llama issei "su dama oscura" aún no se acostumbra a que la llame de ese modo.

-Igualmente, dice Michel devolviendo el saludo.

-Issei-kun deberías ser un poco más formal, la persona con quien hablas es el líder de la facción de los ángeles, dice la reina gremory.

-No soy de usar honoríficos me voy mal con ellos, pero si a Michel-san le molesta mi informalismo tratare de usarlos, responde el peli negro.

-En realidad no me molesta. Y ser tratado de forma sencilla de vez en cuando es bastante agradable, responde el seraphin sonriendo para sorpresa de la gremory.

Luego de la presentación los cuatro se dirigieron a lo que parece el santuario principal… al llegar se pueden ver varios pilares enormes….

-Valla. Se puede sentir un aura un tanto peculiar como si fueran una y dos a la vez, es sacra, pero a la vez también algo diferente, dice el peli negro algo intrigado.

-Pudiste percibir el aura y diferenciarlas. Eres un sekiryuutei con mucho potencial. Lo que aquí se encuentra es algo que pensé entregarte de parte del cielo como agradecimiento por evitar que una nueva guerra se desatara, dice Michel sonriendo al tiempo que señala a cierto lugar.

Issei miro al lugar al cual apuntaba el ángel además de ser de donde proviene el aura y pudo ver una espada flotando.

-Esta era de George…

-San George. El famoso mata dragones. Entonces esta es Ascalon la espada sacra dragon-slayer, dice issei.

-Así es, responde el seraphin.

-Ok, pero me podría decir porque se pueden percibir dos tipos de auras, perfectamente puedo percibir además del aura mata-dragones un aura sacra lo cual debería ser imposible siendo una espada para matar dragones mas no demonios. Además sabiendo quien soy porque me la quiere dar, pregunta issei intrigado.

-Como dije antes, es un presente por parte del cielo en agradecimiento. Tú y tu equipo evitaron que una nueva guerra se desatara y trajera consigo la extinción de las tres facciones ya que aún ninguna se recupera de la antigua gran guerra. Lo del aura sacra, digamos que se debe a alguien igual a tu acompañante, responde el ángel sonriendo.

Issei y Restia no entendieron a lo que se refería Michel.

-Amado mío ya me tiene a mí, no acepto que tenga más espadas además de mí, bueno a excepción de Crimson Queen porque ella estaba antes que yo. Pero, NO ACEPTO A MAS NINGUNA Y MENOS A UNA SANTURRONA, dice/grita la chica espirito oscuro abrazando al peli negro con fuerza.

Issei, Akeno y Michel tenían una gota en la nunca por la actitud de Restia…

-Vamos Res no es para tanto, dice issei tratando de calmar a la chica.

-NO LO ACEPTO, NO LO ACEPTO, NO ACEPTO Y NO LO ACEPTO. NO ACEPTO A ESA SANTURRONA, grita la chica espirito zapateando el suelo en una chiquillada.

-Ya Res no hay porque ponerse así… bueno Michel-san voy a tomar el regalo que me ha dado en nombre del cielo, dice el peli negro para caminar hacia la espada.

El peli negro no logro dar ni tres pasos ya que lo sujetaron de la mano impidiendo su avance…

-Issei de verdad me vas a cambiar por esa espada, pregunta Restia con la cabeza agacha y su cabello ocultaba su rostro.

Para el negro fue más que evidente el miedo en las palabras de la chica, aunque los otros dos no lo notaran mucho él sí lo hizo, aquellas palabras le causaron una opresión en su corazón. Se dio cuento que en ella aun esta ese temor presente de él la pueda rechazar y quedarse sola…

-No, no pienses eso, cambiarte es algo que no pienso hacer nunca. Estoy aceptando el presente que ha venido a entregarme Michel-san por parte del cielo. Rechazarlo sería un acto más que descortés de mi parte cuando el mismo se tomó la molestia de venir en persona, responde issei.

-Esa espada ara que te alejes de mí, dice la chica.

Issei la acerca a él abrazándola y ella corresponde escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

-Mí dama oscura, nada ni nadie me alejara de ti. Solo lo are si tú misma me pides que me aleje, me prometí a mí mismo cuidarte y protegerte darte un destino diferente al que tuvieron tus semejantes. No dejes que esos temores te hagan pensar tales cosas, no estás sola y no lo volverás a estar, dice Issei

El peli negro dejando el abrazo para limpiar las lágrimas del rostro de Restia.

-No llores, no hay motivo para ello, no me gusta verte así, quiero que tu rostro este siempre con esa hermosa y pícara sonrisa que tienes después de una de tus bromas, dice el peli negro sonriendo logrando hacer sonreír a la chica con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas…

-Así me gusta. De camino a casa llegaremos a la heladería por uno de tus favoritos. Vale, dice isse dándole un beso en la frente a la chica aumentando el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Restia asiente en respuesta sonriendo…. La reina gremory estaba bastante celosa al ver como issei abrazaba y besaba a la chica espíritu aunque allá sido en la frente le daba muchos celos pero trato de disimularlos lo mejor que pudo.

El peli negro se dirige hacia la espada y la toma con su mano izquierda ya que gracias al entrenamiento con Belzard es ambidextro, Segundo después el aura alrededor de la espada se reunió en el dorso de la mano y una pequeña luz brillo, pero no sentía molestia alguna por ello al igual que sucedió con Restia. Al cesar en brillo pudo ver una especie de sello donde entes estaba el brillo, era un círculo y dentro de este otros cuatro de menor tamaño unidos entre sí por una línea creando un segundo circulo de una tamaño grande pero menor que el primero y dentro de este doce diamantes dentro seis grandes y seis más pequeños… issei observa curioso el sello y Restia también lo vio al igual que Akeno y Michel…

(N/A: me di de cuenta que me equivoque en hacer que el signo del contrato con restia fuera en la mano derecha cuando debió se en la izquierda, porque dado que del lado izq está el corazón por eso al ser ella la primera el sello debe estar en la mano izq "como la mano izq está más cerca al corazón que la derecha, el sello al estar en esta mano es símbolo de lealtad", Ascalon "Est" la segunda en la derecha. Eso es algo que quiero remarcar, sello de contrato con Restia mano izq y sello de contrato con Est mano derecha.)

-Ese sello… de todos los espíritus espada tenías que ser tú, dice Restia claramente molesta.

-Que pasa Res, acaso reconociste al espíritu por el sello, pregunta issei mostrando el sello.

-Sí. Qué esperas para mostrarte señorita espada santa, responde/dice molesta la chica espíritu oscuro.

La espada se convirtió en partículas de luz que se juntaron tomando forma humana, luego hizo presente un destello de luz, al cesar pudieron observar a una chica de unos 14/15 años viste similar a de Restia pero de color blanco con detalles dorados. Su cabello es color plateado, ojos azul cielo, rostro un tanto infantil, de unos 1,53 o 1,55 de estatura, pechos copa B, cintura pequeña, una cadera más que aceptable, trasero redondo y firme, piernas bien torneadas… la verdad la chica estaba bien dotada para ser una loli.

-No pensé encontrarme una vez con tigo espíritu oscuro, responde la chica con vos monótona.

-Yare, yare. Así que ustedes ya se conocen, pregunta el peli negro.

-Sí, el destino puede llegar a ser muy caprichoso. Mi último contratista también lo era de la señorita espada santa. Parece que el destino se a encaprichado una vez más en que seamos los espíritus de un mismo contratista… te advierto de una vez santurrona, actos de conquistas hacia amado mío están prohibidos, dice Restia abrazando a issei.

-Ma, ma. Tranquila Res no hay necesidad de iniciar una pelea… bueno pequeña ahora que vamos a ser compañeros por mucho tiempo será mejor conocernos. Cuál es tu nombre, dice/pregunta issei.

-Mi nombre los humanos no pueden pronunciarlo Amo, pero puede llamarme Est, Terminus Est, responde la chica.

-ok, pero por favor no me llames amo, dice issei.

-Maestro…

-No

-Señor…

-Tampoco

-Alteza…

-Solo llámame issei…

-De acuerdo issei

-Michel-san, aunque haya intervenido y neutralizado a kokadiel con mi equipo no cree que hubiera sido mejor hacerle este presente a los demonios más que a mí. Como sabe soy un dragón la única criatura sin afiliación a ninguna facción, dice issei.

-En eso tienes razón los dragones no tienen ninguna relación con las facciones, pero gracias a ti y tu equipo se evitó una guerra innecesaria. Además puede que los dragones no estén afiliados a ningún bando pero almenas espero que con el sikiryuutei de esta generación las facciones puedan llegar a una amistad con él, responde el ángel sonriendo.

-Bueno solo le puedo decir que ayudare en lo que me sea posible ayudar, responde el peli negro.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Bueno ya es hora tengo que irme, dice el seraphin.

(N/A: para los que se preguntan sobre la ceremonia no vi necesidad de hacerla ya que issei no es un demonio y al ser un dios no es que esta cuente con poder para dañarlo, lo otro es que los lideres lo creen un humano con poderes dragonicos.)

-Antes de que se retire me permite hacerle una pregunta Michel-san, pregunta el peli negro.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo, pero te aseguro que te escuchare luego de la conferencia, definitivamente te escuchare, dice Michel.

Luego de eso todo el cuerpo del líder de los ángeles se convirtió en luz y desapareció… Luego de que el líder de los ángeles se fuera la reina Gremory y las dos chicas espíritus e issei fueron invitados Akeno a beber un poco de té antes de regresar a la residencia hyoudou…

-Bueno aquí está el té, dice la reina Gremory con su usual sonrisa.

-Gracias…

-Bueno Est… puedes decirme cómo es eso es que tienes los poderes de la espada dragon-slayes Ascalon, pregunta issei.

-Fue hace muchos años varias personas trataron de hacer un contrato con migo y los rechace pero una de esas personas fue muy recia por lo que no acepto ser rechazado y me saco del sello en el que mi último contratista me dejo hasta que encontrara una persona que considere es apta. La persona que rompió ese sello y me saco carecía de poder suficiente para ser mi contratista y murió por tener poder suficiente para usarme, luego de eso deambule mucho tratado de encontrar alguien que pudiese ser mi contratista pero no lograba encontrar a alguien apto, cada vez se me hacía más difícil las cosas ya que para un espíritu poder vivir necesita de un contratista porque no puede vivir mucho tiempo sin él. Cuando estaba por fallecer George me encontró y para salvarme me dio a Ascalon y absorbí los poderes de esta y George me sello y me aseguro encontrar a alguien que pudiera ser mi contratista, y parce que lo consiguió aunque no fue el directamente, responde Est.

-Bastante interesante tu historia. Al absorber los poderes de Ascalon ahora eres una espada con la capacidad de matar dragones como demonios, dice issei.

A lo que Est asiente con la cabeza en respuesta.

-Bueno tu explicación aclara mis dudas… (pausa y toma un poco de té)… disculpa mi indiscreción Akeno-san pero ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Puede que sea incómoda para ti por lo que nada te obliga a responder si no quieres, dice issei.

-Por supuesto no hay problema, responde la reina Gremory.

-…Eres la hija de un de los líderes de los ángeles caídos…

A la pregunta del peli negro la expresión de Akeno pasó de una sonriente a una sombría.

-…Así es, nací de uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos, Barakiel, y una humana…

(Así que es verdad.)

Por otro lado Restia y Est se mantenían al margen de la conversación.

-Mi madre era la heredera de un santuario de este país. Escuche que en un cierto día, mi madre salvo a Barakiel, quien había colapsado por sus heridas y por el destino de ese día, yo nací.

(Entiendo, por lo visto su situación familiar debe ser complicada. Aunque la mía siendo mis padres quienes son, es menos complicada que la de ella.)

-Estas plumas sucias… las alas de un demonio y un ángel caído yo tengo ambas, dice Akeno con desprecio en su voz apretando con fuerza su ala de plumas negra.

(Parece guardar un gran rencor por los ángeles caídos.)

-…¿Qué piensas ahora issei? Después de esto. Odias a los ángeles caídos, ¿verdad? Ellos intentaron matarte y mataron a Asia-chan, he intentaron destruir esta ciudad, no hay manera que de que pienses bien de ellos, dice Akeno.

Pero para sorpresa y desconcierto de la Gremory issei sonríe…

-No te voy a mentir, y si me desagradan los ángeles caídos…

Al escuchar esas palabras Akeno apretó con más fuerza su ala emplumada mientras mantenía su vista en el suelo…

-Pero no por la actitud de unos pocos no voy a generalizar a toda una especie. De verdad crees que odio a todo Grigori. Unas plumas negras no significan nada, puedes tener alas de demonio, ángel, caído o dragón, lo que demuestra si eres bueno o malo son tus actos, el que tengas poder demoniaco no te califica como un ser desalmado, esta Gremory-san que le dio una segunda oportunidad a mi hermanita reencarnándola lo cual le agradezco mucho, luego esta Balba alguien se suponía era un siervo de Dios que arrebato la vida de muchos inocentes solo por cumplir sus caprichos. El infierno no es tan malo como lo pintan así mismo como el cielo es tan bueno; crees que si odiara a todos los caídos estaría junto a Rei, no ¿Cierto? Puedes ser de la especie que seas. Pero el concepto de si eres alguien bueno o malo lo ganan tus acciones, dice issei.

Akeno esperaba cualquier cosa menos una respuesta como esa…

-No voy a preguntar más, solo quería confirmar algo lo cual ya hice… y de hecho creo fue mala idea hacer esa pregunta… la verdad me falta tacto para este tipo de cosas…

-No es así, tengo la sangre de un ángel caído ¿podrías perdonarme? Aunque reencarne como demonio eso no cambia el hecho de que tenga sangre de ángel caído…

-¿Fuiste tú la que trato de matarme?...

-No…

-¿Fuiste tú quien le arrebato la vida a Asia solo por poder?

-No…

-Entonces no veo que deba perdonarte, no has hecho nada para que te odie, no has hecho nada para que te categorice como un ser vil que deba ser erradicado de la faz de la tierra… tu eres tú, ellos son ellos, cada ser es diferente al resto ya sea para bien o para mal sin importar su raza. Eso es lo que a cada uno de nosotros nos hace únicos, responde issei.

Al escuchar las palabras del peli negro, Akeno no pudo contener las lágrimas al mismo tiempo que sonreía…

-Gracias… después de escuchar eso como no voy a… de verdad gracias, responde la reina Gremory limpiándose las lágrimas.

-No hay nada que agradecer, olvídate de esas ideas tontas de que por tener sangre de caído te odio porque eso es absurdo odiar a alguien por algo tan banal como eso. Responde/dice issei.

Akeno asiente en respuesta con su usual sonrisa pero por alguna razón era más radiante…

-Bueno lastimosamente no podemos quedarnos más ya se está haciendo tarde y debemos regresar. Además le prometí a Res pasar por uno de sus helados favoritos de regreso a casa, dice issei para luego beber el resto del té de su taza.

-Si tienes razón, responde la reina Gremory.

-Gracias por el té estuvo delicioso, dice el peli negro sonriendo

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, responde Akeno sonriendo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que no pasó desapercibido para los ojos de Restia.

-Buenas, espero no interrumpir algo, dice alguien desde la puerta…

El grupo mira en dirección a aquella voz y ven a una chica peli roja de ojos azules.

-Hola Gremory-san. No te preocupes no interrumpes nada. Estaba despidiéndome de Akeno-san ya que voy de salida, responde issei.

-Entiendo ¿Hablaste con Miguel? Pregunta la peli roja.

-Sí. Pero tuvo que irse ya que debe arreglar todo para asistir a la reunión, responde issei.

-Entiendo ¿y la espada? Pregunta una vez más la peli roja.

-Aquí presente la puedes ver. Mi reina de acero, responde el peli negro acariciando la cabeza a Est quien cero los ojos disfrutando el gesto de afecto que consiguió lograr un pequeño sonrojo en la chica.

Rias se sorprendió y a la vez molesto al ver otra chica más cerca de issei…

-Bueno Res, Est nos vamos, dice issei levantándose caminando a la salida seguido de las dos chicas.

Rias camino hacia su reina…

-Una última cosa… Akeno-san debes aceptarte tal cual eres no importa que. De tus raíces es algo de lo cual debes sentirte orgullosa, el paso más difícil es aceptarte tú. Ya que los demás te aceptan tal cual eres. Ese poder latente en tus venas en una situación de alto riesgo puede significar la vida o la muerte tanto tuya como la de a quienes aprecias, piénsalo ya que en un futuro puede ser imprescindible, luego de esas palabras issei retiro.

Lo dicho por el peli negro sorprendió a rey y reina Gremory por igual, pero esta última cambio su cara de sorpresa por una de felicidad con una radiante sonrisa que sorprendió más a la peli roja.

-Puedo saber el motivo de tanta felicidad que deslumbra, pregunta Rias curiosa.

-Que gracias a alguien puedo decir que me siento mejor con migo misma, responde la reina Gremory sin perder su sonrisa.

-Y apuesto que ese alguien es issei, pregunta una vez más la peli roja.

Akeno no responde solo mantiene esa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tomare eso como un sí, dice Rias.

-Pues sí. Y ahora voy a pelear con todo y todos para estar cerca de él, no me importa que, o el que tenga más de una novia. No me importa mientras pueda estar cerca de él, afirma la vice-presidenta del club de investigación de lo oculto.

Rias no tenía idea de que allá pasado antes de que ella llegara, pero de lo que estaba segura es que debió ser muy significativo para su reina, además que estaba celosa y molesta por las palabras de su reina.

Mientras en la residencia hyoudou cuando issei llegó luego de pasar por la heladería, acompañado de una nueva chica los celos no se hicieron esperar y el pobre chico padeció un riguroso interrogatorio por parte de sus chicas por varias horas…

**GRIGORI**

-Azazel ¿también debo asistir a la conferencia de mañana?

-Por supuesto Vali, ya que res el dragón emperador blanco.

-Oye, azazel. ¿Ya no ocurrirán guerras?

-Tu salo buscas peleas. En verdad este atado a los ideales de los dragones, eres del tipo de persona que no vive mucho tiempo.

-Eso está bien. No tengo ningún interés en vivir mucho. Solo me arrepiento de nacer en esta era, un mundo sin Dios… quería derrotar a Dios.

-Eso suena a como es el dragón emperador blanco. Y, después de vencer a todos los tipos fuertes ¿Qué vas hacer?

-Morir. No tengo interés en vivir en un mundo tan aburrido.

-De verdad que eres alguien que ama las batallas. Aunque me intriga el cómo piense el dragón emperador rojo, por lo que he podido ver de él hasta ahora es alguien interesante.

-Pienso igual, estoy esperando con ansias el día de nuestra batalla, solo espero que sea alguien fuerte…

Otro día llego a la ciudad de kouh, se estableció que ese día no habría horario escolar para así terminar de preparar lo necesario para la reunión…

La mañana en la residencia hyoudou fue un tanto agitada ya que la nueva integrante de la casa al parecer durmió en la habitación de issei. En otra circunstancia no habría problema de no ser por el pequeño detalle que estaba desnuda. Solo con una medias negras hasta medio muslo… sobra decir que ardió trolla, todas las chicas le reclamaron a la peli plata de ojos azules su osadía de escabullirse en el cuarto y dormir completamente desnuda, issei de algún modo logro calmar los ánimos y le pidió a la chica que vistiera algo más de unas medias para dormir si lo iba a hacer en su habitación ya que la respuesta que le dio la chica al preguntarle porque estaba en su cuarto fue "el espíritu contratado debe estar siempre cerca de su amo".

Luego bañarse lo cual también fue un problema ya que Est también se incluyó al grupo, bajaron a desayunar, aprovechando el día libre decidieron adelantar el entrenamiento para que Irina y Saori se familiaricen más con sus armas ya que algo le decía a issei que esa reunión va a ser un poco agitada.

El grupo sekiryuutei entreno por casi dos días gracias a que el tiempo en esa dimensión fluye más repito, Irina está más que feliz con su nueva espada se adapta bien a su a ella y a su estilo de pelea, y como le dijo issei es muy resistente y su nitidez de corte es increíble, además que de descubrió una de las habilidades la cual el peli negro llamo "corte sombra" ya que al aplicarle poder mágico a la espada esta hace daño doble la hoja real y la sombra algo realmente sorprendente… en cuanto Saori estaba igual de emocionada ya que practicaba combates de espada con issei y descubrió dos habilidades de la espada la cual es disparar una ráfaga de energía e invocar al rey león de metal quien se mostraba recio en aceptar a la chica ya que ella no fue quien lo venció pero el peli negro intercedió y la acepto luego de verla en un combate de práctica y saber es sierva de issei y que este igual la entrena. Con la perdición de tifón descubrió que puede disparar una gran cantidad de flechas gracias a sus poder mágico liberado y el que le otorga la pieza de caballo además de este descubrió un ataque que puede usar con grupos números de enemigos, e issei llamo a el ataque "vórtice letal" que es una gran ráfaga de aire disparada en forma de tornado que arrastra con todo a su paso y la presión de este puede causar heridas que pueden ser mortales…

Ahora el grupo se encontraba de regreso alistándose para la reunión ya que estaba a pocas horas…

Todos los integrantes de los equipo Gremory e Issei incluidas Restia y Est, se encontraban reunidos en el salón de investigación de lo oculto… todos visten el uniforme de la academia kouh a excepción de la reina dragón que lleva puesta la misma ropa que adopto su forma humana… la reunión se llevara a cabo en la habitación del nuevo edificio de la academia. La noche había llegado y la reunión está por empezar, los líderes están esperando… toda la escuela ha sido rodeada por una poderosa barrera y nadie puede entrar al igual que hasta que esta acabe nadie puede salir, ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios rodean la escuela… al igual que el edificio donde se lleva a cabo la reunión es rodeado por otra.

-Yare, yare. Un sin número de auras de integrantes de todas las facciones se puede percibir, puede describirse como una situación crítica. Si algo en esta reunión sale mal Troya va arder, dice issei en burla y algo molesto.

-Si el ambiente está bastante tenso, dice Belzard.

-¡Bu…Buchou! ¡t…todos!

Todos vieron al origen de aquella voz, una caja de cartón que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación del club….

-Y ese quien es, pregunta Tiamat.

-Un ciervo de Rias Gremory. Es un tanto peculiar, Responde Yuuma.

La reina dragón miro a la peli roja en busca de respuestas…

-Se llama Gasper Vladi mi otro arfil, antes de que lo reencarnada era un hibrido hunano/vampiro. Su parte humana le permitió obtener su sacred Forbidden Valor View que le permite detener el tiempo en lo que esté en su rango de visión. Además que no soporta estar entre mucha gente, responde Rias suspirando con pesar.

Tiamat alza una ceja en respuesta ya que no entendió lo último de a mucho…

-Explicándolo más simple Tiamat. El chico padece de algo que los humanos llaman hikikomori, son personas que escogen aislarse de la sociedad y les incomoda estar entre público, responde Yumma.

-Entiendo. Realmente tu arfil es un poco… Especial, dice la reina dragón.

La peli roja suspira pesadamente…

-Por cierto Gremory-san, Gasper no participara en la reunión. Este evento por asi decirle es algo importante. Y el aún no controla su sacred gear, dice el peli negro.

-Sí. Y él sabe que no puede asistir, por lo que él se quedara aquí junto con Koneko, dice la peli roja.

-Bueno. Gasper se buen chico ¿de acuerdo? Dijo el sekiryuutei.

-Si Issei-senpai.

-Por cierto. Tienes algo con que entretenerte, pregunta issei.

-No.

Issei extiende su mano al frente y un aura de color negro y rojo se cambian dando formado un objeto… un PSP portátil.

-Gasper toma te lo regalo…

El hikikomori sale de su escondite por curiosidad de saber que le regalarían… el peli negro le lanza el objeto y este lo atrapa sin problemas…

-¿me lo regalas?...

-Sí. Tiene varios juegos busca los que puedan gustarte, dice Issei.

El peli negro se da cuenta de que todo el equipo Gremory lo observa sorprendido…

-¿Qué?

-Tu… tu acabas de crear un objeto, dice una sorprendida Rias.

-Sí, responde como si nada issei.

-Pero… como, yo he intentado por años sin éxito… incluso otros demonios con más experiencia en el manejo de la magia tampoco han podido, pregunta/dice la peli roja.

-Secreto, responde el sekiryuutei sonriendo.

La pele roja solo frunce el ceño molesta por no recibir respuesta…

-No creen que sería mejor ir a la reunión, no podemos hacer esperar mucho a los líderes de los bandos, dice issei para desviar el tema.

Knock knock

-Con permiso, dice la heredera Gremory abriendo la puerta…

Dentro se puede ver una gran mesa, rodeándola los líderes de las tres facciones sentados. El aire dentro de la sala es tranquilo y los presentes tienen expresiones seria…

Asia se aferró a issei ya que se incomodó un poco por el ambiente… el peli negro le acaricia la cabeza para tranquilizarla un poco… la parte de los demonios es representada por Sirzechs lucifer, y una chica de cabello negro atado en coletas a los lados, ojos color lila y rostro algo infantil y muy buen cuerpo. Tiene cierto parecido con Sona sitri por lo que issei dedujo que es su hermanas ya que luego del incidente con kokadiel supo que además de Rias, Sona también es hermana de uno de los actuales Maous, y de camarera se encuentra Grayfia.

Por parte de los ángeles, se encuentra el seraphin Miguel y una chica desconocida para issei aunque bastante hermosa.

Y por último los ángeles caídos, el gobernador Azazel y Vali, el ragon efímero…

Azazel por alguna extraña razón parece bastante feliz.

-Mi hermana y el sekiryuutei con sus respectivos equipos, presenta Sirzechs a los recién llegados.

La peli roja hizo una reverencia mientras issei saludo casualmente con la mano, Yumma y Elsha suspiraron mientras el resto del equipo issei reía por la actitud de su rey…

-Hace unos días en el ataque de kokadiel, fueron ellos quienes estuvieron activos durante la redada…

-Escuche el informe, les doy gracias joven Gremory, y una vez más a usted también sekiryuutei Hyoudou issei-kun.

El líder de la facción de los cielos agradece a ambos grupos.

-Lo siento. Kokadiel, quien pertenece a mi lado. Les ha causado problemas, dice Azazel…

A las palabras del líder de los caídos, la peli roja contrajo su boca.

-Pues de suerte el transporte que pasaba a recogerlo llego a tiempo, de lo contrario me lo cargaba, dice issei con molestia.

-Pude darme cuenta por el estado en que se encontraba, parece dijo algo que no fue de tu agrado. Es verdad lo que dicen que no se debe molestar a un dragón. Por cierto, puedes presentarnos a tu grupo, dice Azazel.

Issei asiente con la cabeza…

-Mí reina Yumma. Señalando a la morena, mi primer arfil Ravel Fénix. Señalando a la rubia de coletas, mis caballeros Irina Shidou. Señalando a la castaña y Saori Nivalen. Señalando a la peli morada, mis peones Elsha Barnwell. Señalando a la rubia de ojos azules, Tiamat. Señalando a la reina dragón y Belzard Makasu señalando al otro chico del grupo además de él…

-Veo. Aunque el nombre de Tiamat me suena familiar, dice el líder de los caídos curioso.

-Por supuesto que te debe ser conocido. Aunque de seguro me reconoces mejor como "la reina dragón karma de caos, Tiamat" la única hembra entre los reyes dragones y la más fuerte de todos. Además de ser pareja del Sekiryuutei actual, dice la chica con orgullo y algo de arrogancia.

El resto de chicas del grupo Issei le dieron miradas de muerte a la reina dragón, por su parte el peli negro sonreía avergonzado ya que era el centro de atención en ese momento, Belzard haciendo uso de todo su fuerza de voluntad para no solar una carcajada…

Azazel y Miguel estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de la reina dragón, no les impacto tanto que fuera peón del peli negro, sino el hecho de que ella dijera abiertamente que es pareja del Sekiryuutei. Incluso Vali no pudo evitar sorprenderse… por su parte el equipo Gremory y Sitri tenían diferentes reacciones. Pero el más sorprendido fue el Sitri ya que ellos no sabían que el peli negro tuviera su propio equipo, pero el golpe al estómago fue cuando la misma Tiamat dijo para todos que es pareja de Issei, eso si no se lo esperaban. Mientras en el grupo Gremory se sorprendió igual, además que eso respondía las dudas del rey y reina…los únicos que no impacto tanto la noticia fue a los Maous.

-Bueno… eso si no me lo esperaba, dijo Azazel ya más recuperado de su sorpresa.

-Yo tampoco, concuerda Miguel.

-Bueno y las otras dos chicas quienes son, pregunta una vez más el gobernador.

-Ellas es Restia Ashdoll. Señalando a la chica de vestido negro, y ella es Terminus Est. Señalando a la chica de vestido blanco, ambas son mis espíritus contratados, responde Issei.

-Espíritus contratados ¡eh! Hace mucho no escuchaba de ellos, incluso se llegó a pensar que estaban extintos. Sería interesante hacer unos estudios sobre ellas, dice el gobernador de los caídos.

-Acércate a Res o Est con intenciones de usarlas como conejillos de indias y te arranco las plumas, dijo Issei.

-Valla que eres sobreprotector, dice Azazel.

-Soy un dragón, responde el peli negro.

-Bueno, cambiando el tema… de los cuatro líderes presentes creo que a mi es la única que no conoces. Me presento soy Serafall Leviathan. Puedes llamarme Sera, dice la Maou guiñando un ojo al peli negro.

-Un gusto conocerle Sera-chan. Espero no le moleste que la llame así. No me doy con los honoríficos, responde/dice Issei sonriendo sonrojando a la chica.

-En absoluto, responde Serafall son un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Las chicas del grupo Issei solo fruncen una ceja por la reacción de la Maou… a excepción de Irina que es un tanto despistada en este tipo de temas.

-Pueden tomar asiento en las sillas de más allá, dice Sirzechs.

El grupo Gremory y Sitri se ubicaron en las sillas, mientras Issei y su equipo se mantuvieron de pie mientras se recostaban a una de las paredes del salón siendo Issei quien quede en el medio, a su izq Restia, Yumma, Elsha, Saori y Ravel. A su derecha Est, Irina, Tiamat y Belzard… los líderes no dijeron nada al ver que el peli negro y su grupo prefirieron permanecer de pie.

-ahora que todo el mundo ha llegado, voy a decir las condiciones previa de la reunión. Las personas aquí presentes reconocen el evento más importante y el tema prohibido, es decir, la no existencia de Dios, dice el Sirzechs.

El peli negro después de las palabras dichas por le peli rojo, desplaza su vista por el salón y ver las diferentes reacciones de los presentes. Al llegar al grupo Sitri observa que no se sorprendieron de sobremanera y dedujo que tal vez la heredera Gremory o la reina demonio les debió decir de antemano.

-Entonces, reconociendo eso, vamos a continuar con la conversación…

Luego de lo dicho por Sirzechs la conferencia entre las grandes potencias comenzó… la reunión avanzaba sin imprevisto alguno.

-Así, nosotros, los ángeles… dice el seraphin.

-Eso es verdad. De esa manera seria mejor. Si esto sigue así como ahora, se iran por el camino de la destrucción, dice el peli rojo.

-Bueno, no tenemos nada en particular para quejarnos otra vez…

La conferencia parecía congelarse de vez en cuando, ya que Azazel en ocasiones decía comentarios fuera de lugar, además que parecía hacerlo adrede para disfrutar de la atmosfera que se crea… la reunión siguió su curso y llego el turno donde la peli roja debía dar su reporte.

-Ahora bien, Rias ¿podrías hablaron del incidente de hace unos días?

-Sí, lucifer-sama.

Rey y reina Gremory junto a la Sona Sitri se levantaron de sus asientos y hablaron de una forma continua del reciente ataque de kokadiel. Todos los presentes se encontraban atentos a la explicación… Rias narro el resumen de los hechos que ella misma experimento. Lo hizo de una forma clara y tranquila. Además, se podía ver el nerviosismo en la peli roja ya que sus manos temblaban. Era normal ya que su discurso puede cambiar el curso de la conferencia interfiriendo en las decisiones de las tres facciones.

A medida que el relato avanzaba los rostros de los líderes mostraban varias expresiones, uno que otro dejaba escapar suspiros, otros fruncen e seño, otros sonríen, cada quien mostraba una reacción diferente.

-Eso es todo. Este es el informe que yo, Rias Gremory, y los demonios de mi hogar, experimentamos.

Luego de terminar su relato la peli roja regreso a su asiento…

-Buen trabajo. Siéntate, dice el Maou peli rojo.

-Gracias, Rias-chan, dice la reina demonio giñando un ojo.

-Bien… Hyoudou Issei-kun. Si no es molestia puedes darnos tu versión de los hechos en el ataque de kokadiel, pide Sirzechs.

Ahora toda la atención cae en el peli negro que no se siente nervioso por ello, solo un poco molesto ya que al igual que su padre no les gusta mucho ser el centro de las mirada…

-Bueno no hay mucho que resaltar ya que todo ha sido dicho por Gremory-san… solo tendría que añadir algunos detalles que antes del ataque…

El peli negro conto sobre la ayuda que le pidió la torre Gremory en el asunto de Kiba, el acuerdo al cual llego con las exorcistas Xenovia e Irina, el encuentro contra freed y Balba donde ellos huyen, luego el cómo Rias descubre la insubordinación de su torres, el cómo reencarno a Irina para salvarle la vida. En esa parte Miguel se sintió mal por la muerte de la castaña, igual Azazel sintió culpa ya que uno de los suyo no solo arrebato la vida de un inocente, sino que casi es el causante de una nueva guerra todo por sus obsesión enfermiza de lucha, que tanto el cómo su equipo observaron desde el comienzo la batalla, y por último el momento en que se dieron cuenta que la situación se salió de control y decidieron intervenir.

-Bueno eso es lo que puedo añadir ya que Gremory-san a dicho lo demás, dice Issei.

-Entiendo. Gracias por tu aporte Issei-kun, dice el peli rojo.

-Lamento mucho lo que pasó Irina, el que tanto tú como Xenovia hayan sido enviadas a una misión suicida. Sé que una disculpa no enmendara lo sucedido. Espero me perdonen, dice Miguel.

La castaña estaba sorprendida, no esperaba que el seraphin pidiera que le perdonase…

-No tiene que disculparse Miguel-sama. No todo fue malo. Gracias a esa misión pude encontrarme con Issei-kun. Además, estoy con vida eso es lo que cuenta, aunque deje ser humana y se dé la no existencia de dios. Mis creencias aun las conservo, lo más importante es que estoy feliz de poder estar junto a Issei-kun, responde la castaña sonriendo.

Miguel sonríe al escuchar la respuesta de la castaña…

-Me alegra… te agradezco que salvaras la vida de Irina, Hyoudou Issei. No tengo dudas que cuidaras bien de ella…

-Puede estar seguro de ello. Irina es importante para mí, no iba a dejar que muriera por el capricho de un desequilibrado mental. Y si para salvarla tenía que ir al reino de Hades y obligarlo a que la reviviera lo habría hecho, responde el peli negro.

Las mejillas de Irina se sonrojaron al escuchar lo dicho por Issei… por otro lado varias chicas externas al grupo sekiryuutei sentían celos.

-Ahora bien, Azazel. Después de escuchar ambos informes, quiero oír la opinión del gobernador de los ángeles caídos, dice Maou peli rojo.

La mirada de todos se centra en el gobernador de cabello negro y un mechón dorado… este no se inmuta solo deja escapar una sonrisa intrépida antes de hablarte.

-En realidad en el incidente de hace unos días, Kokadiel, uno de los líderes de nuestra organización central. Grigori, guardo silencio a los otros líderes, así como a mí, el gobernador, y actuó de forma independiente. Su captura fue hecha por Vali, después de eso, en el tribunal d la corte marcial, se decidió su sentencia, su castigo es el eterno congelamiento en Cocito. Él no puede salir nunca más. La explicación de eso, y otros detalles están presentes en los informes que les enviamos ¿verdad? Eso es todo…

-Espero que por su bien se quede en Cocito, ya que si le veo la cara otra vez. Lo enviare directo y sin escala al averno, dice Issei.

Todos se quedaron viendo unos segundos al peli negro…

Miguel suspira luego de la respuesta del gobernador de los caídos…

-Por esta explicación, puedo decir que es de baja categoría; pero… se de su historia de personalmente no queriendo hacer algo que pueda producir daño en contra de nosotros ¿estoy en lo cierto?...

-Aah, no tengo ningún interés en las guerras. Kokadiel también me menosprecio por eso ¿no es cierto que también agregue eso al informe?

-Azazel. Quiero preguntarte una cosa ¿Por qué has estado reuniendo propietarios de sacred gears en las últimas décadas? Al principio, pensé que estabas reuniendo seres humanos para tratar de aumentar tu armada. Incluso esperaba que se declarara otra guerra contra el cielo o contra nosotros, pero…

-Sí, no importa cuánto tiempo halla pasado, no declaraste una guerra contra nosotros. Cuando me entere que tenías al dragón efímero, estaba envuelto en una desconfianza fuerte…

El líder de la facción del cielo termino la pregunta iniciada por Sirzechs...

Al escuchar la opinión de ambos mandatarios, el gobernador sonríe con amargura…

-Es por el bien de la investigación de sacred gear. Si ese es el caso ¿debo enviarles a ustedes una parte de los informes de las investigaciones? Incluso si la investigación que hice es revelada, no iniciaría una guerra contra ustedes o cualquier otra cosa. No tengo ningún interés en la guerra en esta tarde o hasta ahora. Estoy perfectamente satisfecho con el mundo en estos momentos. Les he pedido encarecidamente a mis subordinados que no interfieran en la política en el mundo humano ¿saben? No tengo ninguna intención de intervenir en la religión, ni de influir en el negocio de los demonios… ¡maldita sea! ¿mi credibilidad en las tres grandes facciones es la menor?

-Eso es verdad.

-Así es.

-Eso mismo.

Los dos Maous y el líder de los ángeles coincidieron con sus respuestas… ¿no confiaban en el gobernador de los ángeles caídos?

-Che. Pensé que eran mejores que dios y el lucifer de la última generación, pero ustedes son los mismos chicos problemáticos. Así que no les gusta que yo investigue a escondidas, eh. Lo tengo… Entonces hagamos la paz ¿no era esa mi intención? ¿y la de los ángeles y demonios también?

A la respuesta de Azazel, cada facción se sorprendió por un momento...

Miguel luego de su sorpresa sonríe…

-Sí. Yo también planeaba proponer la paz al lado de los demonios y Grigori. Incluso si seguimos la relación de las tres facciones como antes, entonces esto se volverá perjudicial para el mundo en este momento. Yo, el líder de los ángeles… es decir, ya que… la causa original de la guerra, dios y los reyes demonios. Han sido aniquilados.

La risa del gobernador estallo con por lo dicho del líder de los ángeles…

-¡Ja! Eñ obstinado de Miguel ha empezado a hablar. A pesar que era acerca de Dios, Dios, Dios…

-He perdido un montón de cosas. Sin embargo, no hay búsqueda de ayuda para las cosas que no están presentes en el tiempo. Nosotros, los miembros de los seraphines, tenemos la misma opinión de que la cosa más importante es velar por los hijos de dios a partir de ahora, y también los guiaremos.

-Hey, hey. Con tu discurso de hace un momento, es posible que caigas ¿sabes?... pese a eso, te hiciste cargo del sistema, verdad. Se ha convertido en un mundo bueno. Es completamente diferente al de la época en que yo cai…

La plática, de alguna marera al parecer tomo un rumbo diferente…

-Somos iguales. Incluso sin los reyes demonios no están aquí, con el fin de continuar la especie, los demonios también han avanzado. Aun no queremos una guerra… si hacemos otra guerra, los demonios serán destruidos…

Fue la opinión del Maou peli rojo… a lo que Azazel asintió…

-Sí. si hacemos otra guerra, las tres grandes facciones definitivamente serán mutuamente destruidas. Y entonces va a afectar el mundo de los humanos también, y el mundo terminara. No podemos hacer más guerras…

Issei alza una seja al ver el cambio de actitud del el gobernador de los ángeles caídos dejando su actitud bromista de lado, pasando a una seria.

-¿Crees que un mundo sin dios es malo? ¿Crees que un mundo sin dios decaería? Lamento decirlo, pero este no es el caso. Tu y yo, esta sería un forma saludable de vivir…

El gobernador extiende a los lados sus brazos…

-EL mundo se mueve incluso sin un dios…

La conversación siguió avanzando sin contratiempo, paso a un nuevo tema. El potencial de la guerra, entre otros… la fuerzas militares actuales y la interacción de cada facción…

La tensión con la que inicio la conferencia era casi inexistente ya en este punto… ¿tal vez, se debe al hecho que ninguna de las partes quería una nueva guerra?

-Y ¿Es esto, verdad?

Cuando el líder peli rojo finalizo, los líderes dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio… dando a entender que la importancia de la conversación probablemente llego a su fin…

La maid de cabello plateado serbia el té, en eso el seraphin de cabello rubio miro en dirección a issei…

-Ahora bien, la discusión ha ido considerablemente en una buena dirección, está bien si oímos las preguntas del joven sekiryuutei ahora…

A lo dicho por el líder del cielo, issei mira en dirección a la ex-monja…

-Asia. Desde hace tiempo he querido confinar algo respecto al verdadero motivo de que te exiliaran de la iglesia, ya que tengo unas sospechas. Por lo que pido me des permiso para preguntar, dice el peli negro.

La rubia menor se sorprende bastante por la petición de su hermano adoptivo…

-Si quieres preguntar respecto a eso, por mi está bien. Ya que confió en issei onii-san, responde la rubia menor dando su consentimiento.

-Gracias… bien, lo que quiero pregunta o más bien confirmar es. ¿Asia fue exiliada no por curar a un demonio? Sino porque, desde la muerte de dios el sistema se vio afectado. Entre ellos muchos métodos usados por la iglesia común mente. Por lo que la iglesia se vio obligada a alejar a aquellos con objetos que pudieran influir en el sistema "sacred gear" ¿me equivoco? Dice/pregunta issei.

El seraphin se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero aún más por la deducción del peli negro al igual que muchos de los presentes…

-Solo puedo pedir disculpas por ello… y respecto a tu deducción, tienes razón. Desde la ausencia de dios, el sistema se vio afectado y aunque a día de hoy aún se mantiene, no funciona como lo hacía cuando dios estaba presente, muchas cosas se vieron afectadas. Los milagros, la protección divina, exorcismos, etc…

-Entonces… mí suposición era cierta…

El seraphin asiente en respuesta…

-Para ser honesto, se necesita de un gran precio para cualquiera que lo use que no sea dios. En mi caso, como el centro, cada uno de los seraphines fue capaz de empezar de alguna manera el sistema, pero… en comparación a cuando dios existía funciona de una manera limitada… y como has dicho. Para ello, era necesario alejar a las personas relacionadas con la iglesia que probablemente podría causar una influencia en el sistema, dice el ángel.

-Por parte de los sacred gear que pueden influenciar en el sistema son Twiligth Healing de Asia, mi boosted gear y la Divina diving de Vali, dice issei.

Una vez más al ángel asiente en respuesta…

-Sí. Si hay una persona que pueda curar a los demonios y a los ángeles caídos, y su presencia está dentro de los seguidores, esto influiría la fe de las que lo rodean, la fuente vital de los que vivimos en el cielo es la fe de los creyentes. Debido a que la Twiligth Healing es un sacred gear prohibido, puede causar una influencia sobre el sistema. Y también, como un ejemplo sobre la influencia sobre el sistema…

Xenovia interrumpe a Miguel…

-Las personas que conocen sobre la no existencia de dios ¿verdad?

-Sí. Es cierto, Xenovia. Perderte fue una herida grave, incluso para nosotros, pero si aparte de nosotros, los seraphines y una parte de los ángeles de mayor rango , una buena cantidad de personas que no saben acerca de la no existencia de dios, llegaran a enterarse, esto afectaría al sistema… me disculpo. No había otro camino más que hacerte a ti y a Asia Argento herejes.

El líder del cielo inclina la cabeza hacia Asia y Xenovia… ambas se sorprendieron y se preocuparon ya que no sabían cómo responder…

**(N/A: de aquí hasta la parte donde Azazel pregunta a Issei y Vali sobre ¿qué piensan del mundo? Sera igual exceptuando el que Issei también es demonio. La verdad me da pereza escribir esa parte y seamos sinceros mucho no la leerán.)**

-Ahora bien, es momento de escuchar la opinión de personas ajenas a nosotros, los que parecen que pueden influir en el mundo. Iniciando con los invisibles grandes dragones. En primer lugar Vali ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer en el mundo? Pregunta el gobernador.

El dragón blanco sonría a la pregunta…

-Si puedo pelear con seres poderosos, entonces todo está bien.

-Yare, yare. Necesitas buscarte un nuevo hobby ¿sabe? Vivir una vida en un campo de batalla no es bueno para la salud, dice el peli negro

-Hahaha… cada vez me gradas más sekiryuutei… pero volviendo a lo importante. Entonces dragón rojo ¿Qué hay de ti?, dice/pregunta Azazel.

-Por mí ni se preocupen, no tengo ambiciones de dominio mundial. Mi única meta es vivir una vida lo más normal posible junto mis padres, hermanos y mis chicas "las mencionadas chicas del equipo sekiryuutei se sonrojaron". Aunque soy consciente que va a ser extremadamente difícil siendo quien soy, dado que desde que me sumergí en el mundo sobrenatural. Este parece haberse encaprichado en causarme dolores de cabeza, responde Issei.

-Eres alguien bástate extraño he impredecible, dice el gobernador al escuchar la respuesta de Issei…

-Hahaha… alguien tiene el mismo pensamiento que tengo sobre Issei. No se puede prever con que vas a salir hahaha, dice Belzard.

-Que se le puede hacer… soy un bicho raro con el poder suficiente para cambiar el balance del mundo, responde el peli negro encogiéndose de hombros.

[Si fuera solo el balance del mundo, sabes bien que tienes poder más que suficiente para destruir tanto el mundo humano como sobrenatural, sin necesidad de usar el mío.]

[Así que estas despierto Ddraig, te hacia durmiendo ya que pensé que esta reunión te aburriría.]

[Aburrida sí, pero tenía curiosidad de ver qué pasaba. Pero veo que no paso mayor cosa.]

[Esperabas que se desatara un infierno.]

[Más o menos. Así podríamos repartir un par de goles.]

[Como era de esperase del dragón emperador rojo]

Varios de los presentes a excepción del equipo sekiryuutei tenían góticas en la nunca por la actitud tan despreocupada de Issei…

Rias se acercaba al peli negro… de un momento a otro el peli negro se extrañó por lo que alzo una ceja. Sintió como el poder mágico de Gasper se elevaba por alguna razón así que tomo de la cintura a Restia y Est, la primera se sonrojo un poco la segunda se extrañó por la acción de su amo…

En segundo la sala se volvió gris...

-Yare, yare. Parece tenemos invitado de último momento. La reunión tendrá que posponerse para más tarde, esto se pondrá un poco molesto, dice Issei.

-Pues yo pienso que al ponerse esto algo movido va a ser divertido, dice la reina dragón.

-Aún no ha empezado el jaleo y ya estas emocionada. Solo contrólate un poco y no hagas mucha destrucción, dice el peli negro.

Issei miro a su alrededor… el seraphin y la reina demonio mira hacia afuera de la ventana, Sirzechs y Azazel conversaban sobre las causas del fenómeno, a Grayfia y Vali que también podían moverse. Los caballeros Gremory con sus espadas en manos.

-Por lo visto el dragón rojo y su grupo no se vieron afectados, dice Azazel.

-No, ya que ellos llevan mis piezas. Quizás las que hubieran sido paralizadas serian Restia y Est, pero sentí que el poder de Gasper por alguna razón se elevaba y por eso las acerque a mí… Gremory-san, responde/dice Issei ya que al concentrarse en la situación de Gasper y actuar rápido no se dio cuenta de la peli roja cerca de él y vio que tenía una mano en hombro.

-Parece que solo Yuuto, Xenovia y yo somos los únicos que no fuimos detenidos, dice Rias.

-Al parecer, la razón por la que no fuiste detenida es porque segundos antes lograste tocar el hombro del sekiryuutei. Yuuto por la forma irregular de su sacro-espada demoniaca que alcanzo el balance breaker y Xenovia; invoco a Durandal justo antes que ocurriera el fenómeno, dice el Maou peli rojo.

-El sentimiento de que el tiempo se detendría, de alguna forma fue recordado por mi cuerpo. Cuando el tiempo estaba a punto de parar, pensé que podía usar el poder de Durandal para protegerme a mí misma. Y parece que funciono, dice la peli azul al tiempo que guarda la espada en una grieta.

-Bueno alguien sabe quiénes son los invitados de último momento, pregunta Issei.

-Terroristas…

Fue la respuesta del líder de los caídos…

-Veo. Y parecen estar desesperados por dar su opinión respecto al tema que se debate en esta sala que están tocando a la puerta con todo, dice el peli negro en burla por la pequeñas vibraciones que sacuden levemente el edificio.

El comentario de Issei le hace bastante gracia a Azazel…

-Estamos bajo fuego. Sin importar la época, siempre que un poder trate de formar paz con otras potencias; también se celebra una reunión de aquellos a quienes les molesta la paz y trataran de molestar.

El peli negro junto a su grupo se acercó a la ventana…

-Así que estas personas son os famosos magos…

-Así es. El famoso mago Merlin Ambrosius fue quien interpreto la magia del sistema mágico original de los demonios y la reconstruyo como la brujería… en comparación con el poder mágico que emitimos, supongo que cada uno de ellos posee el poder mágico de un demonio de clase media, dice Azazel.

-Aunque tengan un nivel de poder mágico, sus limitaciones humanas juegan en su contra. Un demonio de clase baja bien entrenado podría derrotar a varios de ellos. Poder es solo eso si no sabes usarlo, cantidad no es igual a calidad, dice Issei.

-En eso tienes razón, sus ataque no pueden dañar el edificio de la escuela debido a la fuerte barrera que envuelve este lugar, la cual fue puesta por Sirzechs, Miguel y por mí… aunque, gracias a es, no podemos salir de aquí.

-El que el tiempo haya sido detenido, quiere decir que el otro arfil de Gremory-san, Gasper. Ha sido secuestrado y forzado a usar su habilidad, dice el peli negro.

-Tu deducción es correcta. Han forzado al chico medio vampiro a entrar en un estado de balance breaker. Aunque haya sido solo un estado temporal es lo bastante fuerte. Incluso afecto a personas aquí presentes que están fuera de su rango de visión, dice Azazel.

-Valla que estos chicos son problemáticos, dijo Issei.

Rias camina hacia la ventana…

-Gasper se ha convertido en un arma terrorista en el edificio de la vieja escuela… así que ¿de dónde obtuvieron información de mi ciervo?... ¡por otra parte, que utilice su poder durante esta reunión tan importante…! ¡Nunca he sido tan insultada como ahora! Dice la peli roja al tiempo que expulsa aura de su cuerpo.

-Por cierto, los ejércitos de ángeles caídos, ángeles y demonios fuera de la infraestructura de la escuela, todos ellos parecen también estar detenidos. Caray, la familia de Rias Gremory es simplemente horrible…

Azazel puso su mano sobre el hombro de la peli roja como un grifo, pero la peli roja aparto la mano.

El gobernador aparto su mano de la heredera Gremory, luego suspiro. Levanto la mano hacia la ventana y un gran número de incontables lanzas de luz parecieron en el cielo exterior. Luego de un movimiento baja su mano y todos las lanzas caen sobre los magos que trataron de defenderse con barreras pero fue inútil todos fueron aniquilados.

-Esta escuela está envuelta en una barrera. Pero apozar de esto, los magos aparecen dentro de la barrera. Debe haber un círculo mágico de uso para transferencia o una persona que se conecta con una puerta en el interior de los locales. De cualquier manera, si aumenta el efecto de la Fordiben Balor View más que esto, sería realmente preocupante, incluso podría ser capaz de detener gente como nosotros. Al detenernos aquí con su feroz ataque, seguro tienen la intención de aniquilar la infraestructura escolar en el instante en que el tiempo se detenga. Ellos parecen estar usando una fuerza militar considerable…

Como dijo el gobernador círculos mágicos de transporte aparecieron en los terrenos de la escuela y siluetas empezaron a manifestarse de estos… magos… iguales a los de antes, pero en mayor número.

-Esto es una repetición, ellos siguen apareciendo incluso cuando los derrotamos. Sin embargo, incluso si el tiempo y las técnicas terroristas son a considerar, puede que tengan una persona con conocimientos e información privilegiada, ¿hay un traidor aquí?

-Bien. No podemos movernos mientras este la barrera que encierra toda la academia y si esta se disuelve el daño se expandiera al mundo humano, por ahora solo podemos esperar y hacer un plan de ataque para cuando llegue el momento que podamos dar el contraataque, dice Issei.

-Es lo más prudente en este momento, tenemos que esperar a que el jefe enemigo aparezca. Si nos encerramos aquí por un tiempo, ellos se cansaran de esperar y mostraran su rostro. Me gustaría saber quién es el autor intelectual rápidamente. Además, si salimos y nos alborotamos de forma imprudente, solo aremos exactamente lo que quiere el enemigo, finaliza Azazel.

-Dicho esto nosotros los líderes no nos podemos mover y al mismo tiempo hacer los preparativos, sin embargo. Nuestro primer objetivo es recuperar a Gasper del edificio de la vieja escuela, que se a cobertizo en la base de los terroristas, dice el Maou peli rojo.

-Onii-sama. Yo voy a ir. Gasper es mi siervo. Es mi responsabilidad traerlo de regreso…

Sirzechs se rio a lo dicho por su hermana…

-Creo que lo he dicho antes, entiendo la personalidad de mi hermana menor. Sin embargo ¿Cómo vas a ir al edificio de la vieja escuela? Fuera de este edificio, todo está lleno de magos. La transferencia de costumbre también está bloqueada por arte de magia.

-En la habitación de reuniones de la vieja escuela hay piezas que no he usado, la torre y los peones, las mantuve a salvo dentro de ella.

-Ya veo, el enroque. ¿Eh? Dado que por lo general, ellos esperarían a que salgamos para ir por él y traerlo de regreso, esto podría atrapar al oponente con la guardia baja. Vamos a anticiparnos a cualquier tipo de truco… está bien. Sin embargo, es imprudente que vallas sola. Grayfia, ¿es posible transferir a más de una persona por medio del enroque por medio de mi sistema de magia?

-Sí. Parece que solo se tiene que implementar una técnica sencilla de ceremonia aquí, pero es posible transferir a ojou-sama y a otro.

-Bien. Azazel, un rumor, se dice que has estado investigando la manera de manejar libremente los sacred gear por un tiempo fijo ¿no?

-Sí, eso es cierto ¿pero de que se trata?... hmm entiendo, una vez recuperen al chico vampiro poder controlar su poder.

El líder de los caídos busca algo en el bolcillo de su camisa…

-una vez rescaten colóquenle al chico vampiro esta pulsera y colóquensela, le ayudara a controlar su poder de alguna manera.

Dicho eso Azazel le lanzo la pulsera a la peli roja que la atrapo…

-Ahora solo falta ver quien será transportado junto con Rias…

El Maou peli rojo paso su vista por las personas que no fueron detenidas fuera de los líderes y la maid peli plata. Los caballeros gremory eran una opción, luego se enfocó en el equipo sekiryuutei desconocía la habilidad de ellos, a excepción de Issei a quien vio enfrentar a Raiser, ya la reina dragón que no ha visto en acción pero su título es más que suficiente…

-Hyoudou Issei-kun. Podrías por favor acompañar a mi hermana en el rescate a Gasper…

-Sí. No hay problema, pero porque me elige a mí.

-Porque no sabemos que con que puedan encontrarse en el viejo edificio, por lo que hay que prepararse para el peor de los escenarios. Los caballeros del grupo de mi hermana son una opción, pero no sabemos si puedan enfrentar al enemigo. De tu equipo desconozco las habilidades de sus integrantes, aunque por Tiamat por su título sería una opción, aun así pude ver tus habilidades una vez y puedo estar seguro que puedes hacer frente a lo que hay puedan encontrar, responde Sirzechs.

-Bien, ayudare a Gremory-san con el rescate de Gasper… Chicos si algo pasa mientras estoy fuera, son libres de usar la fuerza solo no destruyan todo a su paso.

-Gracias, dice el Maou.

Una vez acordado todo se inició la ceremonia.

-Azazel. ¿Hasta dónde investigaste las sacred gear?

**(N/A: la charla entre Cattleya y los líderes es igual. Retomare dese la eliminación de los mago, la diferencia es que issei no necesita de la pulsera y el equipo sekiryuutei también participa en la pelea contra los magos. La verdad me da pereza escribir todo eso.)**

Kiba usaba su espada sacro-demoniaca cortando y empalando a los magos, Xenovia con Durandall enviaba ondas de poder sacro mientras a la vez corta a los magos, por más numeroso grupos de magos que eliminaran no terminan, así como estos caen más aparecen…

-Bueno. Qué tal si nosotros también nos unimos a la fiesta, dice Belzard.

-Apoyo la idea, la verdad suena divertido, apoya Tiamat.

-Además Issei-san nos dijo que podemos ayudar si es necesario y por lo visto. Una ayuda con esos magos no estaría mal por más que eliminan no dejan de parecer, dice Elsha.

-Sí. Aunque Tiamat tiene prohibido destruir la academia. Además, es hora de que las facciones conozcan a los dragoo del sekiryuutei más fuerte en la historia ya sea pasado o futuro, dice Yuuma con orgullo.

-Es hora de poner en práctica todo lo aprendido y mostrara a issei que no ha perdido su tiempo entrenándome, dice la elfa.

-Tiene razón, le demostrare a issei-kun que gracia su ayuda he mejorado mucho mi habilidad y técnica de espada, dice irina.

La declaración de la morena llamo la atención de Sirzechs, Serafall y Miguell…

Si perder más tiempo el equipo se alisto para el asalto… Belzard creo una espada con su sacred gear cortando y empalando magos, Irina abrió una brecha de la cual saco a kusanagi usando su velocidad de caballo se arrojó al ataque, Saori invoco a el rey león de metal para que la cubriera mientras ella con su arco erradicaba a los magos atravesándolos con flechas o a grandes grupos con el ataque de campo "Vórtice letal" , Yumma y Elsha arrasaban con grandes grupos de enemigos con sus hechizos electrocutándolos o quemándolos, la reina dragón no se quedaba atrás era la que más enemigos eliminada lanzándoles enormes esferas de fuego calcinándolos al igual que Ravel. Restia también entro al campo de batalla usando su poder de oscuridad arrojaba a los magos rayos y esferas que los eliminaba sin dejar rastro de ellos.

Catleya y Azazel detuvieron un momento su batalla y observaron la entrada del equipo issei, los cuales erradicaban a los magos con gran rapidez y facilidad. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención al caído fue la capacidad de Belzard creando armas, la katana que usaba la castaña, el hecho que la peli morada invocara un enorme león de metal además del arco que usaba para atacar a los magos.

-Estos chicos… hahaha, tienes un equipo bastante particular Hyoudou issei, dice Azazel sorprendido.

-Hmm, ese grupo es bastante fuerte, dice la descendiente de leviathan.

-En eso tienes razón, y su líder lo es más. Después de todo es el sekiryuutei, y no pierdas tu tiempo ya que el antes de que ustedes atacaran él estaba de acuerdo con la paz, dice el gobernador sonriendo.

-¡CALLATE! Grito Cattleya…

Ambos reanudaron su combate.

La peli roja e issei fueron tele transportados con éxito al viejo edificio…

-¡…! ¡Imposible, se han transportado hasta aquí…

-¡Malditos demonios!

Issei pasando su visa por todo el lugar donde recién aparecen, observo que efectivamente se había convertido en la base de los enemigos.

-¡B…buchou! ¡I…issei-senpai!

La voz de Gasper el cual se encontraba aprisionado en la pared en su espalda era visible un círculo mágico del cual emergen cadenas las cuales lo atan, a su lado en iguales condiciones esta Koneko.

-¡Gasper! Me alegra que estés a salvo, dice la peli roja.

-Buchou… ya es demasiado tarde.

El vampiro comenzó a llorar.

-Es mejor si… yo muero. Por favor, buchou, senpai. Por favor mátenme… debido a estos ojos no puedo hacer amistad con nadie… yo no soy más que una molestia… y un cobarde, dice el vampiro en llanto.

Gasper derramó lágrimas entrecortadamente. Ser capturado y utilizado por el enemigo, pensó que estaba siendo una molestia para todos…

Rias sonrió amablemente a Gasper.

-No digas algo tan estúpido. Yo no te abandonare sabes, ¿sabes? Cuando te transferiste a mi familia, te convertiste en mi pertenencia, ¿verdad? Eso, ahora que has vuelto a nacer, vas a vivir para mí, y también vas a encontrar una forma de vida con la cual puedas vivir satisfactoriamente.

Aun así las palabras no llegaron al chico vampiro, él negó con la cabeza.

-... Yo no podría encontrarlo. Yo sólo causo problemas... mi vida no tiene valor...

-Tú eres mi siervo, y parte de mi familia. No te voy a abandonar tan fácilmente. ¡Ahora que ha llegado el día que tú puedes ser libre!

-Gasper. No avías dicho que querías ser fuerte, que querías dejar de ser un problema para los demás, que quieres dejar de tener miedo. Que querías ser fuerte por ella, por ella que te ayudo a salir de ese lugar y ayudarla al igual que ella te ayudo a ti, dice Issei.

A las palabras del peli negro el vampiro abre los ojos cuando Issei dice "ser fuerte por ella"

¡Gan!

Gasper fue golpeado por uno de los magos, que resultaron ser todas mujeres.

-Ustedes son tan estúpidos. Es una tontería como tratan a un medio vampiro que es peligroso por simple naturaleza. Es tal como dice la facción de los antiguos reyes demonios. Los de la familia Gremory son tan tontos en la misma medida que son profundamente afectuosos y llenos de poder.

La maga mira a la peli roja con desprecio.

-Tal vez este medio vampiro habría conseguido más valor si le hubieras lavado el cerebro rápidamente y lo usaras como una herramienta más efectiva. Si hubieras dejado que su Sacred Gear se saliera de control, mientras lanzabas a este niño en el territorio de los ángeles caídos, podrías haber eliminado a uno de sus líderes. ¿Por qué no hiciste eso? ¿Podría ser que tienes la intención de tratar a un siervo como un amigo cercano?

-Por lo visto con ustedes ese método funciono muy bien…

Quien hablo fue el peli negro.

-De que demonios hablas, pregunta una maga.

-Pues de eso mismo que acabas de decir. Que a ustedes les lavaron el cerebro para enviarlas a una misión suicida. De verdad crees que para la brigada del caos tienen algún valor, solo le son unos meros peones. Instrumentos los cuales pueden desechar, al igual que ustedes en este mundo desafortunadamente hay cientos de idiotas dispuestos a vender su alma por una miseria de poder lo cual los hace creer dios. Por eso les importa cinco desechar personas como ustedes en casos como estos, idiotas con su misma mentalidad estarán dispuestos a ser herramientas solo por conseguir un poco de poder, dice el peli negro.

Rias se sorprendió a lo dicho por el peli negro, está jugando el mismo juego que las magas.

-Valla niño tonto. No sabes lo que dices…

-Realmente me compadezco de ustedes, ni siquiera se dan cuenta que están siendo usadas. De verdad creen que por más numerosos que sean, creen tener alguna oportunidad contra cuatro de los líderes de las tres facciones, siendo meros peones, si no están siendo usadas para al ser enviadas a una misión suicida. Entonces, para que creen que fueron enviadas, dice una vez más Issei.

-CALLATE!

**¡Hyuh! ¡Bon!**

La maga disparó una pequeña bala mágica al peli negro, el uniforme de Issei fue parcialmente quemado en la parte del torso.

-¡Qué boca tan descarada tienes! Aunque eres bastante guapo, es una lástima que tengas que morir.

La maga paso una daga por el cuello de Gasper.

-Si alguno de ustedes se mueve, este niño muere. Así que quédense quietos por un tiempo.

La maga levanto la mano apuntando una vez más a Issei, y empezó a liberar más poder mágico. La peli roja se preocupó ya que veía que este no parecía tener intención de esquivarlo.

**¡Bon!**

La bala de poder impacto en la cara de Issei. Rias abrió ampliamente los ojos al ver que el ataque impacto en la cara del peli negro. Pero la gremory y todas las magas se sorprendieron aún más al ver que issei no tenía siquiera un rasguño al recibir directamente el ataque.

-Qué demonios eres. Ese ataque tenia poder suficiente para quemar el rostro de un demonios de alto nivel, pregunta la maga.

-No soy humano, no soy demonio, ángel o ángel caído. Soy un dragón, la piel de un dragón es extremadamente dura como para ser dañado por un ataque de tan bajo nivel como ese de hace un momento… ahora les diré una algo. Desde el momento que pusieron un pie en esta academia, sellaron su destino. El cual será morir al prestarse para algo tan estúpido… Gasper. Sierra los ojos, pase lo que pase y oigas, no los abras hasta que yo te diga, dice el peli negro.

El medio vampiro solo obedeció la orden de su senpai…

-Cadenas del hielo de la muerte…

Fueron las palabras que dijo el peli negro, las cuales fueron perfectamente escuchadas por todos en el salón… las magas que aún estaban sorprendidas al oír de parte del chico que él era un dragón aun no reaccionaban. Cuando salieron de su asombro al percatarse del ataque, fue demasiado tarde… de bajo de cada maga un círculo mágico se hizo presente del cual emergieron cadenas de hielo que ataron a las magas restringiéndole cualquier movimiento. Lo más curioso de las cadenas es que estas tenían púas que laceraban la piel de las magas, pero de las heridas no brotaban sangre alguna. Sino que las cadenas se teñían de rojo sangre.

-Qué diablos son estas cadenas, fue el grito de una de las magas.

-Acaso no me oíste. Como dice el mismo nombre "cadenas del hielo de la muerte" es un ataque que además de restringir los movimientos de la persona a quien atan, las púas en estas hieren la piel y a medida que pasa los segundos se tiñen de rojo, esto debido a la sangre que es absorbida por las cadenas hasta la última gota. Causándole la muerte a la persona víctima de la técnica, responde issei con voz carente de emociones que asusto a todos los presentes.

A los pocos segundos las magas cayeron inconscientes por la pérdida de sangre, pero aun así las cadenas sequian atadas a ellas. Los círculos mágicos que retenían al medio vampiro y la torre gremory desaparecieron. Y luego en menos de tres minutos las magas estaban muertas secas como una pasa…

-Ahora puedes abrir los ojos Gasper, dice el peli negro con su tono de voz habitual.

El chico obedeció y vio que todas las magas se encontraban tiradas en el suelo por toda la habitación, el medio vampiro se levantó y corrió hacia la peli roja abrazándola, disculpándose una, otra y otra vez. Mientras Rias decía que no tenía nada que perdonarle mientras le acaricia el cabello afectuosamente.

-Gremory-san. Usa la pulsera que te dio Azazel en Gasper, así el podrá tener mayor control sobre su poder, dice el peli negro.

Rias saca del bolcillo de su falda dicha pulsera y se la coloca al chico en el brazo…

(Me pregunto que tendrá que ver oka-san con esa organización de la brigada del caos)

[Tienes razón, no creo que Ophis tenga alguna alianza con ese grupo. Y de ser así habrá sido años antes de encontrarse con tigo.]

[Es lo más probable. Lo más seguro es que esa organización está usando el nombre de oka-san para difundir el miedo.]

[Es probable. Ophis es uno de los seres más fuertes del universo, el solo escuchar su nombre hace que quien lo oiga tiemble, no por nada es la diosa dragón del infinito.]

[Bueno hablamos luego socio, aún hay bastante por hacer]

Issei corta la comunicación con su compañero, luego arregla su uniforme con magia.

-Senpai, lamento causarle problemas, se disculpa el vampiro de ojos rojos.

-No te preocupes Gasper, no es nada. Además eres mi amigo y de mi hermanita, estoy seguro que ella se pondría muy triste si algo grave te hubiera pasado, responde issei al tiempo que le revuelve el cabello al hikikomori.

-Gracias por rescatarme, dice vampiro.

-Ya te dije no te preocupes. Terminado todo aquí será mejor regresar con los demás. Además necesito ver que Tiamat no se haya emocionado mucho y destruya la academia, dice issei.

[¡Sí!] Responden gasper, Koneko y Rias.

Salimos de la habitación y nos trasladamos a la entrada del antiguo edificio de la escuela... Gasper se esconde detrás de la espalda de Issei... al peli negro le parecía algo gracioso ya que además de Asia, parece que Gasper también le gusta esconderse detrás de su espalda.

Justo cuando estaba por salir de la puerta de entrada…

¡Doggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

¡Algo cayó justo en frente al grupo! Después de la nube de polvo que se disipo…

-... Tch. Así que me estás traicionando bajo estas circunstancias, Vali .

El gobernador de los ángeles caídos quien está herido.

-Así es, Azazel…

Mientras que emite un brillo deslumbrante, el Hakuryuukou se puso delante de nosotros. Había una mujer desconocida.

-En el instante en que se decidieran por la paz, se hicieron arreglos para invocar a los terroristas para secuestras al medio vampiro, forzar su sacred gear y comenzar el ataque. El Hakuryuukou se volvió salvaje junto a mí una vez que juguemos un buen rato. Es bueno que podamos enterrar a uno de los líderes de las tres grandes facciones. Está bien si la reunión se rompe debido a eso.

Hablo la mujer…. Luego enfoca su vista en Issei, la peli roja, Gasper y Koneko

-¿Ese chico es el Sekiryuutei, Vali? Es bastante guapo…

-Sí. Es un anfitrión bastante interesante…

-Me alagan sus palabras onee-san. Me puede decir con quien tengo el gusto, dice/pregunta el peli negro.

-Ara además de guapo educado. Me llamo Cattleya Leviathan. Descendiente directa del rey demonio Leviathan.

-Un gusto conocerle, aunque haya sido en estos términos… por cierto gobernador-san, veo que se está divirtiendo bastante, dice el peli negro.

-Bueno. La verdad no me quejo…

-Veo. Un chico bastante curioso. Vali, ¿lo mataras?

-La verdad si tengo ganas de enfrentarme al sekiryuutei de esta generación que parece muy prometedor, el matarle no se y quién sabe. Quizás no sea tan fácil.

-Caray, también he llegado a mi límite. Para que uno de mis adeptos me haga esto...

Azazel rió de sí mismo…

Vali remueve su casco mostrando su rostro…

-¿Cuando? ¿Cuándo decidiste hacer esto? Pregunta el gobernador.

-Tuve la oferta mientras estaba de regreso con Kokabiel a la sede. Lo siento, Azazel. Este aspecto parece más interesante.

-Vali, tienes al dragón efímero y… ¿te quedaras junto a Ophis?"

-No, sólo estoy cooperando por mi obstinación. Me hicieron una oferta atractiva. "¿No te gustaría que luchar contra los Asgard?" Cuando me dijeron eso, era algo con lo cual quería poner a prueba mi poder, no podía rechazar la oferta. Azazel, a ti no te gusta pelear con los Dioses de las tierras de Valhalla, ¿no? Ah, es verdad, ati no te gustan las guerras.

-Te dije lo fuerte que soy, sin embargo, déjame decirte que ser fuerte no es el único factor que decide la destrucción del mundo.

-Eso no tiene relación. Sólo quiero luchar para siempre.

-... ya veo. No, yo pude haber previsto de alguna manera en mi corazón que él se iría de mi lado. Desde El momento en que nos conocimos hasta ahora, le quería pelear con gente fuerte.

-Los preparativos y el suministro de información para este ataque nos lo entrego el Hakuryuukou. Es poco habitual en ti contenerte, querer dejarlo en paz a pesar de que entendías su verdadera naturaleza. Como resultado de ello, te ha traicionado, dice Cattleya burlándose de Azazel.

Haciendo caso omiso, Azazel dio una sonrisa amarga.

Vali golpeó su mano contra su pecho y habló.

-Mi nombre real es Vali. Vali Lucifer.

-…

-Soy descendiente del rey demonio Lucifer de la generación anterior, que murió en la guerra. Sin embargo, soy un hijo de sangre mixta, nacido de un padre que era nieto del Maou original y una mujer humana. Obtuvo el Sacred Gear del dragón efímero porque soy mitad humano. Fue por casualidad. Sin embargo, yo, que soy pariente de sangre del Lucifer real y también soy el dragón efímero. Si realmente hay tal cosa como la suerte y los milagros, Puedo sea yo. Estoy Bromeaba.

Varios pliegues de las alas de demonio salieron de su espalda junto con sus alas de luz.

-De ninguna manera... eso no puede ser, dice una atónita Rias.

Pero Azazel lo confirmo.

-Es cierto. Si hay una existencia tan ridícula, es él. Él Se convertido en el dragón emperador blanco más fuerte entre todos los que conocí en el pasado y el presente, y probablemente también el de todos los tiempo.

-Haz vuelto en sí, Azazel?

La descendiente del rey demonio leviathan todavía se burla de Azazel.

-... Tch, que tu volumen de aura sea más grande que antes, ¿significa que la aumentaste con la ayuda de ese bastardo de Ophis?

(Vamos issei, cálmate, no lo mates, no lo mates…)

[Hahaha…]

Cattleya sonrió ante la pregunta de Azazel.

-Sí, él que es el dragón que posee el poder infinito. Por el bien del cambio mundial, me presto un poco de su poder. Gracias a eso puedo luchar contra ti, incluso hay una posibilidad que pueda vencer a Sirzechs y a Miguel. A esos gobernantes generales tontos. Así que tú eres…

-... Así soy yo. Puedo ser tonto. No puedo hacer nada sin Shemhaza. Yo sólo soy un entusiasta de sacred gear. Pero sabe, ¿de verdad crees que puedes vencer a esos imbéciles de Sirzechs y Miguel? Al menos ellos son muy superiores a una persona mediocre como tú.

El rostro de Cattleya hizo una mueca al oir las palabras de Azazel.

-¡Qué tontería! Muy bien, voy a tratar el golpe de gracia aquí y ahora mismo. ¡Te destruiré, Gobernador de los ángeles caídos, como el primer paso a la creación de un nuevo mundo!.

Cattleya habló en un tono fuerte. Sin embargo, Azazel parecía contento.

Azazel sacó algo que parecía una daga de su bolsillo.

-Esto es…

Azazel muestra la punta de la daga a la descendiente de leviathan original, quien lo miraba con desconfianza.

-... Yo he ido más allá de ser un entusiasta de Sacred Gear. También he fabricado el mío. He construido réplicas. Bueno, casi todos ellas son basura. Dios, quien desarrolló los sacred Gears, fue increíble. Eso es lo único que le respeto. Sin Embargo, son incompletos porque Dios y los reyes demonios murieron dejando detrás ellos errores que solo pueden alterar el equilibrio del mundo de… ejemplo de eso son los Longinus y el Balance Breaker. Bueno, sin embargo los sacred gear...

-Ten paz en tu mente. Las cosas como sacred gear de ninguna manera crearan un nuevo mundo. Incluso sin esas cosas, el mundo funciona. Finalmente, Odin hara su movimiento desde el norte de Europa y así entonces el mundo tendrá que cambiar.

Después de aumentar deliberadamente el chisme con una sonrisa complaciente, Azazel dice.

-Cuanto más escucho, más ganas de vomitar ciento por sus metas. ¿Valhalla? ¿dioses de la Tierra? Por lo tanto, aquellos que están al lado de Odin tienen la intención de arrebatarle todo al mundo. Sin embargo, las personas que me roben mi placer pueden irse al infierno…

¡La daga de Azazel cambio de forma! Se separó en piezas y la luz se derramo.

-¡I…Imposible! Azazel,¡ tú! Cattleya estaba atónita.

El gobernador de los ángeles caídos pronuncia unas palabras con fuerza.

-¡Balance Breaker...!

Un resplandor inundo los alrededores, luego del momentáneo destello ceso, donde antes se encontraba Azazel había una persona que llevaba una armadura dorada que brillaba intensamente, con la forma similar de una criatura "dragón".

¡Bah! doce alas negras salieron de su espalda.

Azazel estaba equipado con una armadura de dragón. Una enorme lanza de luz estaba en sus manos.

-Estudié al dragón efímero y otro sacred gear dragonicos y cree esto, mi obra maestra, un sacred gear artificial. Se trata de la lanza del dragón caído (downfall dragon spear), en su estado pseudo balance-breaker. La armadura lanza del dragón caído (downfall dragón spear armon).

(Yare, yare. Para ser una sacred artificial, aun así emite un alto nivel de aura. Y eso que no es un balance breaker verdadero)

[En eso tienes razón. no es un verdadero balance breaker. Él hizo un Sacred Gear y libero su poder en una explosión forzando su despertar. Una especie fuera de control. El Sacred Gear se romperá una vez la batalla termine. ¿Él va a utilizar lo que llama sacred gear artificial producto desechable?]

[Entiendo. Sabes a quien pertenece el aura de dragón que emite la armadura.]

[Sí. El aura pertenece a Fafnir, él es uno de los cinco grandes reyes dragones.]

[Veo. Entonces ya con este son tres de los cinco reyes que ya conozco]

[Así es, solo quedarías porque conozcas a "el dragón travieso" Yu-Long, y el "el dragón dormiente" Midgardsormr. Si lo que Azazel dice es cierto, entonces Fafnir también fue sellado. Aunque originalmente, había seis Dragón-Kings.]

[Quien el sexto, y que paso con él.]

[El rey dragón de la llamarada meteoro. Tannin, él es uno de los pocos dragones legendarios que están activos.]

[Veo. Que paso con él.]

[Se convirtió en demonio para salvar a cierta especie de dragones, ellos solo podían mantenerse con vida comiendo regularmente cierta fruta llamada "manzana dorada" o "manzana dragón". Los árboles que daban ese fruto hace muchos años habitaban en el mundo humano, pero dejaron de nacer y por eso muchos dragones que necesitan de esta fruta murieron. Por lo que Tannin se vio obligado a convertirse en demonio para salvar su especie ya que este árbol actualmente solo existe en el inframundo.]

[Un acto noble de su parte, dejar su título a un lado por salvar a muchos.]

[Así es. Pero ahora dejemos eso de lado y estate atento a cómo termina este problema.]

Hay cortaron la comunicación….

-Jajaja. ¡Como era de esperar de Azazel! ¿Eres realmente increíble?

Vali rió.

Azazel se volvió hacia Vali.

-Vali, también me gustaría ser tu oponente, pero... Bueno, por favor, ve junto al dragón Galés.

-Gobernador-san porque demonios tengo yo que detener a uno de los suyos que está causando problemas, cuando ese es trabajo suyo no mío. Aunque el destino del rojo y blanco sea enfrentarse, eso no es excusa para que haga el trabajo que le corresponde a usted, dice Issei.

-Oh vamos dragón rojo. No es para que peleemos o sí.

-Enserio. Y entonces que es lo que me pretende que haga con el blanco. Sentarnos a beber té mientras platicamos de nuestras vidas hasta ahora, responde Issei sarcástico.

-Cierto. Si me ayudas con esto después arreglamos algún tipo de pago.

-Le are llegar una cuenta de cobro por medio de Yumma mas tarde, responde issei a lo que Azazel asiente en respuesta.

Los que observaban la conversación tenían una gotica en la nunca al presenciar tan singular escena estando en medio de una batalla a muerte.

**(N/A: toda la batalla entre Azazel y Cattleya es igual que en la novela.) **

-¡No he terminado!

Cattleya cambió su brazo en una cosa con tentáculo similar y envolvió el brazo izquierdo de Azazel.

Un patrón de letras extrañas apareció en el cuerpo de la mujer…

-Esa es una fórmula de autodestrucción, dice la peli roja nerviosa.

Azazel trató de romper el tentáculo pero no daba signos de que se fuera a romper.

-¡Azazel! Incluso si intenta matarme, mientras estés en este estado, ¡es inútil! Ahora que está conectado conmigo, ¡esta fuerte magia se activará y matara a ti también cuando yo muera! "

-Así que va a dar un gran daño mientras tienes una resolución auto sacrificio. Esa es manera de pensar de muy malgusto, pero el resultado es una razón enorme.

-¡Issei, Gasper! ¡Alejémonos! ¡Sí esto sigue así, vamos a quedar atrapados en la explosión!

-Hmm… lo siento gobernador-san. Pero si tuviera a mi reina de acero aquí, podría ayudarle cortando ese tentáculo, parece que solo tiene una opción. Lo veo luego, dice el peli negro.

-Sí, es Lamentable. Pero tienes razón, responde Azazel.

Rápidamente se distancia del lugar de la batalla. aun así Rias e Issei crearon varias barreras defecabas.

¡Guau!

Alguien grito ¡Gasper! Cuando ambos miraron, un tipo de patrón mágico fue grabado en los ojos de Gasper.

-Lo siento, pero te voy a sellado mientras tanto. Es muy molesto que detengas el tiempo ahora.

¡Vali!

-Pero ya sabes, si eres consciente de sus posibilidades y condiciones de activación, nos da como resultado que el sacred gear no es la gran maravilla. Está lleno de puntos débiles. Hay muchas técnicas que permiten sellan un sacred gear. Además, si la magia de estos se escurre, se volverán en un arma de doble filo que también ocasionara daños a los aliados.

Azazel aún no podía liberarse del tentáculo que tenía adherido a su brazo izquierdo.

-Ese es un tentáculo especial que absorbe mi vida. No va a romper.

Cattleya se echó a reír sin miedo. Azazel deja de intentar córtalo y se encogió de hombros.

¡Bashu!

El tentáculo fue cortada junto con su brazo izquierdo ¡Cortó su propio brazo!

La sangre fresca brotó de la herida del brazo izquierdo de Azazel. La mano que corto con su brazo se convirtió en polvo.

-¡Cortaste de tu propio brazo!

Cattleya se sorprendió, sin embargo, su abdomen fue traspasado por una lanza de luz que Azazel le arrojo.

-Te voy a dar mi brazo por lo menos.

BOOM!

El cuerpo de Cattleya explotó, luego se convirtió en polvo y desapareció en el cielo. Ya que recibió gran daño por la lanza de luz.

Kah! La Armadura de Azazel desapareció. Este parecía no lamentar por el brazo que perdió, simplemente chasqueó la lengua.

-Tch. Así que este es el límite de un sacred gear artificial. Todavía hay mucho que investigar... Mientras la joya central este a salvo, lo puedo rehacer de nuevo. Vas a tener que hacerme compañía un poco más de tiempo, gran dragón Fafnir-kun.

Y él besó suavemente un objeto como una joya en la mano.

...Esa fue la conclusión de la batalla entre el gobernador de los ángeles caídos y la descendiente del rey demonio leviathan original.

Vali descendió del cielo nocturno llevando aun su armadura.

-Como era de esperar de Azazel. Sin embargo, la armadura ha desaparecido. Así que los sacred gear artificiales requieren más estudio.

Azazel señaló Vali.

-Ahora bien, Vali. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Debo atacarte? Incluso si no tengo mi armadura, y estoy con una sola mano, puedo pelear contigo de manera adecuada.

Azazel creo una lanza de luz en su mano y señalo con la hoja al dragón blanco, este solo mira a Azazel tomar una postura de combate, luego pregunto…

-Pero ¿no cree que el destino es cruel?

…

-Por un lado, estoy yo. El ser mas fuerte en el cual uno puede pensar, soy un rey demonio y un legendario dragón; y por otro lado, un simple ser humano como tu que posee un dragón legendario también. Diga lo que diga, creo que este accidente del destino es cruel. A pesar de que somos rivales con el mismo sacred gear de tipo dragón, brecha entre los dos anfitriones es demasiado grande.

-En eso tienes toda la razón, entre los dos hay una diferencia de poder abismal, responde el pelinegro ya que sabía que se refería a él.

-Te he investigado un poco. Eres hijo adoptado por una pareja de humanos normales, vivistas con ellos en el extranjero por once años hasta que regresaste aquí a Japón. Lo único que resalta es que son bastante adinerados y eso solo sirve en el ámbito humano ya que en el mundo sobrenatural no es nada, son dueños de un gran monopolio empresarial. Se dedican a invertir en empresas que están al borde de la quiebra salvándolas haciéndose con la mayor parte de estas. Desafortunadamente de tu familia biológica no se sabe nada como si nunca hubieras existido en realidad. No eres alguien ordinario pero tampoco extraordinario, aun así eres un portador con mucho potencial, además que tienes a esas chicas espíritus que de transforman en espada. Tus amigos aparte de sus sacred gear no son especiales a excepción de la reina dragón, solo eres un estudiante de secundaria. Con La excepción de la Boosted Gear, no eres nada.

-Dices que me investigaste y solo eso pudiste hallar, menos mal tomaste como profesión loco batallador y no detective privado. De ser así te habría ido muy mal. Que decepción esperaba más del Hakuryuukou, dice Issei negando con la cabeza en señal de decepción.

Vali al escuchar lo dicho por su rival, su rostro se desencajo un poco, Rias no sabía si sorprenderse o preocuparse. Por un lado vali revelo su identidad y solo sin su sacred gear es alguien peligroso, por otro lado esta Issei que no se veía intimidado en lo más mínimo parecía serle indiferente. Mientras Azazel hacia lo posible por aguantarse las ganas de reírse ya que realmente el sekiryuutei de esta generación es alguien muy peculiar.

-Así que quieres decir que mi investigación está incompleta. Entonces dime que es lo que le falta, dice/pregunta Vali.

-Eso debes buscarlo tú. Solo te diré que deje de ser humano el mismo día que desperté mi sacred gear, eso fue hace once años, responde issei.

La declaración del peli negro intrigo a Vali, pero más a Azazel.

-Si dices que dejaste de ser humano. Entonces que eres, pregunta Vali.

-Un dragón, no por el hecho de ser portador de la boosted gear. Soy 100X100% dragón mi sangre, mi carne, mi ADN es de dragón… sin duda, estas orgulloso de tu linaje. Pero dime estas a la par de tus antepasados, esa es una pregunta la cual debes hacerte. Llevas el apellido lucifer, pero eres merecedor de él, responde/dice issei.

-Eres alguien interesante, pero ¿sabes? Para hacer de tu vida un poco más interesante voy a matar a sus padres. Si hago eso, su historia personal se convertirá en un poco más interesante. Y tal vez de paso a las chicas de tu grupo parece que tienes una relación muy estrecha con ellas, en especial la chica caído que era subordinada de Azazel y la rubia llamada Elsha. Si las personas que aprecias son asesinadas por una existencia valiosa como yo, ¿no crees que vayas a ser capaz de dedicarte abiertamente a un destino solemne? Sí, lo haré. Después de todo, si no los mato, tu vida seguirá siendo igual de ordinaria y aburrida…

-Sabes algo Hakuryuukou. Subestimar a tu enemigo cuando desconoces las capacidades de este, y no sabes que te supera por un amplio margen. Es un error fatal que puede costarte la vida… no sé si considérate alguien muy valiente o demasiado estúpido. De verdad crees que después de lo que acabas de decir saldrás impune de aquí. Con suerte y saldrás en tus dos piernas…

Las palabras del peli negro iban cargadas de enojo palpable…

-Aunque ellos no sean quienes me dieron la vida, fueron ellos los que me criaron y educaron. Gracias a ellos soy quien soy hoy, mis amigos han estado con migo cuando más lo necesitaba y siempre me han apoyado. Y que ahora una simple cucaracha tenga la osadía de decirme que piensa matarlos por su simple capricho, realmente tienes una boca muy grande Hakuryuukou… Vali Lucifer. Como si fuera a dejarte hacerlo.

**[¡Balance Breaker Del Dragòn Galès A Máxima Potencia!]**

(Este chico entro en el balance breaker sin materializar la boosted gear, era el pensamiento de un sorprendido Azazel.)

.

-Mira, Albion. El poder de Hyoudou Issei se elevó a una cantidad incomparable. La razón simple, la furia es la llama del detonante, pero esto es... Jajajaja, el aumento de un dragón.

[Los sacred gear solo utilizan las emociones fuertes como alimentos para liberar su poder. La ira de Hyoudou Issei está en su límite, y esta dirigida hacia ti. Sólo las personas sencillas pueden extraer el poder de un dragón.]

-Veo. Así que su afinidad es más grande que la mía, su dragón le ha de haber explicado eso.

"Alvion. Tu portador ha cometido un grave error al provocar la ira de mi anfitrión, así como tu actual portador se dice es el más fuerte de todo los tiempos. Mi anfitrión también lo es, tendrás suerte si al terminar esta pelea no tienes que buscar un nuevo huésped."

"Ya veremos Ddraig quien es el que tiene que buscar un nuevo portador."

-Así que el anfitrión más fuerte, entonces esto ser…

[VALI CUIDADO]

Fue el grito del dragón blanco. Ya era tarde cuando el peli plata quiso reaccionar, Issei estaba frente a él y le propino una fuerte patada en el pecho que lo envió varios metros atrás y agrieto la armadura blanca en esa zona e hiso escupir un poco de sangre al descendiente de lucifer.

¡GUAA!

(Demonios. No vi en qué momento se movió, sin contar que esa patada tenía una fuerza descomunal. De no llevar la armadura me habría destruido el tórax, pensó el peli plata.)

[Vali. No se confié, Ddraig no habla por hablar. Si lo que dice es verdad entonces su anfitrión no es de subestimar, el que no pudieras seguir su movimiento es prueba de ello.]

[Sí. Ya me di cuenta su velocidad y fuerza son asombrosas, realmente esta será una pelea emocionante.]

El peli plata corto su comunicación con el dragón, al tiempo que cubría su rostro con su máscara y alza el vuelo con sus alas de luz siendo imitado por Issei… segundos después solo se veían dos estela de luz roja y blanca surcar el cielo nocturno mientras chocan entre si…

Las colaciones entre ambas estela de luz iban y venían, con cada choque un sonido de metales colisionando con gran fuerza era audible…

Issei lanza un derechazo al casco de la armadura, pero Vali lo intercepta con su antebrazo izquierdo y con un rápido movimiento aprisiona el brazo del peli negro gira sobre su propio eje aprovechando la fuerza centrípeta generada por el golpe y arroja a Issei al suelo, Vali se arroja en picada con velocidad con la intención de patear al peli negro y aumentar la fuerza del golpe… Issei se percata de esto recupera el equilibrio y sostiene la pierna con la que el peli plata pretendía golpéalo, usando los propulsores de su espalda al máximo decide a gran velocidad y como si de un mazo se tratase a escasos metros de impactar con el suelo Issei azota al peli plata de cara al suelo generando un enorme cráter la fuerza del impacto creo un leve temblor y agrieto la armadura en varias partes…

-Y este se supone es el anfitrión de dragón emperador blanco más fuerte de todos los tiempos. Qué vergüenza, débil, demasiado débil, dice Issei con voz carente de emociones.

-NO ME SUBESTIMES, grita un furioso Vali desde el cráter.

El peli plata toma vuelo una vez más iniciando otra batalla área… surcando el cielo a alta velocidad solo se podía observar dos estelas de luz. Solo se podían ver la figura de las armaduras cuando ambas colisionaban entre sí. Por los fuertes impactos grietas se hacían visibles las cuales se reparaban a gran velocidad…

Ambos dejaron de moverse a gran velocidad e iniciaron una pelea intercambiando puños y patas en el aire… la ventaja era para el peli negro ya que el fuerte del Hakuryuukou era más la velocidad que la fuerza…

[¡Divide!]

Fue la voz proveniente del guantelete de dragón blanco…

-Hahaha tan pronto te estas desesperando como para usar la habilidad de dividir empezando solo la batalla… patético.

[¡Boots!]

Fue la voz proveniente de la sacred de la boosted gear restaurando el poder que fue dividido…

-CALLATE, el peli plata comenzaba a desesperase por las burlas de su rival.

Vali molesto lanza un puñetazo a la casco de issei, pero este esquiva con facilidad aprovechando lo cerca que se encontraba y la abertura en la defensa del peli plata, le propina un fuerte rodillazo al estómago doblándolo por la fuerza pero no termino hay alzo ambos brazos y junto sus manos dando un fuerte golpe martillo en la cabeza a Vali enviándolo a estrellarse con el suelo…

-Eso es todo lo que tienes Hakuryuukou. Me decepcionas espere más del supuesto descendiente del rey demonio lucifer original. Pero tal parece que mis expectativas fueron demasiado altas, dice issei aun con tono de voz carente de emociones.

-Miserable de verdad crees que eres más fuerte que yo…

Vali se lanzó hacia issei y este imita a su rival un nuevo intercambio de golpes, puños, patadas, codazos y rodillazos por ambas partes…

Vali al ver que en el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo no tenía muchas opciones, decidió irse por el poder mágico. Se distancio de su rival y disparo un gran número de balas mágicas a issei… el peli negro al percatarse de esto creo varios círculos mágicos de defensa los cuales detuvieron la lluvia de balas mágicas sin problemas, una vez el ataque de su rival termino, el peli negro contraataco con una sin número de mini-dragón shot que salieron disparados del mismo circulo que uso para defenderse. Vali creo varios círculos de defensa pero el número de proyectiles era demasiado para que resistieran y terminaron cediendo y Vali recibió varios de los dragón shot que destruyeron partes de su armadura… issei aprovecho el aturdimiento y a alta velocidad apareció frente al peli plata dándole una combinación de golpes al peli plata que termino con un fuerte codazo a la cara usando los propulsores para aumentar la fuerza este la cual fue suficiente para destruir el casco de la armadura…

Luego issei recuerda algo que le hablo Ddraig sobre cómo funciona la Divine Divining …

[Ddraig. Me habías dicho que la habilidad de dividir de la Divine Divining, además de reducir el poder del oponente también transfiere una pequeña parte de este al usuario.]

[Así es. Y como te dije, no importa cuán impresionante sea el anfitrión, él tiene un límite, el poder que va más allá de su capacidad se libera de las alas de luz en la espalda, y sigue manteniendo su límite de poder sin destruir su cuerpo.]

[Gracias por recordármelo.]

Aprovechando que peli plata aún estaba aturdido por el golpe en la cabeza de un movimiento rápido se colocó en su espalda y agarro la base de las alas de luz…

-Veamos qué pasa cuando aumentamos el poder de absorber y el que emite al mismo tiempo…

[Transferencia]

Todas las joyas de la Divine Divining Scale-Mail comenzaron a emitir un resplandor blanco, rojo, azul y amarillo repitiendo el siglo varias veces…

Como planeo el pelo negro, debido a la sobrecarga de energía Divine Divining scale-mail detuvo sus funciones.

[¡Que cosa… ¡Vali. Recupera tu postura ahora! Si continua transfiriendo más poder el bance breaker se verá forzado a desactivarse.]

El peli plata reacciono a la voz del dragón en su interior y trata de sacarse de encima a issei… este al ver al peli plata reaccionar lo soltó gira sobre su propio eje y le lanza una patada el pecho la cual este no pudo bloquear y la recibió de lleno enviándolo al suelo, al no tener su nivel de poder regulado el balance breaker no pudo soportar el impacto y fue destruido…

¡Gua!

Sangre salió de la boca de Vali…

Los espectadores Azazel y Rias que veían la pela entre ambos dragones, estaban sorprendidos, Issei hasta ahora es quien ha tenido hasta ahora el control sobre la batalla sin problema.

-Vamos Hakuryuukou. Dame un reto siquiera, dices que eres el más fuerte de todos los tiempo, pero la verdad hasta ahora me has decepcionado, dice issei con arrogancia en su voz.

-Esto no termina aun Hyudou Issei, responde el peli plata con ira en su voz por las burlas del peli negro al tiempo que reconstruía su armadura.

Issei vio un objeto dentro de su campo de visión…

-Are. Pero que tenemos aquí, dice el peli negro recogiendo el objeto.

Vali miro a su rival curioso…

-¿Qué planeas Hyudou Issei?

-Me lo estoy pensando…

[Compañero. Que piensas hacer]

[Ddraig. Las sacred gear responden a los sentimientos de los portadores y evolucionan ¿Cierto?]

[Sí. Es cierto… ¿por?]

-Sabes algo Vali… con el poder del dragón emperador blanco que reside en esta joya. Me are a él y tendré los poderes de ambos dragones, ¡Y ASÍ REVASARE LA CATEGORÍA DRAGÓN CELESTIAL!

"Eso que piensas hacer es algo muy peligroso compañero. Pero ¡es interesante!"

-Pensé que ya estabas acostumbrado a mi tenacidad, sabes que el peligro no me asusta…

"¡Fuahahahahaha! Pues entonces hagámoslo. Esa habilidad no es mía, pero soy el Dragón Emperador Rojo. El cual es una masa de poder, vamos a superar la categoría que nadie ha logrado batir hasta ahora"

El peli negro quito la joya de la sacred gear crear de su brazo derecho y la remplazo por la joya azul del dragón blanco…

(El poder del dragón rojo es aumentar, mientras el blanco disminuir. Ambas habilidades en un mismo ser, le dará le poder cambiar aún más el flujo del mundo.)

Una vez implantada la joya en el brazo derecho, un aura plateada brotó de la mano izquierda de issei la cual se expandió por todo el brazo, la joya cambiaba en una sucesión de color azul y verde…

-¿Tienes la intención de obtener mi poder? Pregunta el peli plata.

"¡Que cosa más imprudente haces! Ddraig, somos seres opuestos. Eso no es más que un acto de autodestrucción. ¿Estás dispuesto a aniquilarte por una cosa así?"

Era la voz del dragón emperador blanco la cual sonaba indiferente.

"¡Hahahahaha! Alvion. ¡Eres tan inflexible como siempre! ¡Durante incontables eones, hemos reencarnado en los diferentes huéspedes y hemos continuado luchando entre sí! ¡Es una repetición de lo mismo, todas y cada una de las veces!"

"Así es, Ddraig. Ese es nuestro destino. Incluso si nuestros respectivos anfitriones son diferentes, la manera en que luchamos es la misma. Tú aumentas el poder, yo lo robo. El lado que hábilmente use su sacred gear da el golpe de gracia y termina. Así es como siempre ha sido y siempre será."

Ddraig dio una carcajada sin miedo ante las palabras de Albion.

"Desde que me reuní con este huésped. Con Hyoudou Issei, me he dado cuenta de algo, nada en este mundo es imposible, mientras tenga la determinación para hacerlo. La mera existencia de mi anfitrión puede considerarse prohibida, un ser el cual no debería existir. Algo como el que me haga con tu poder no es nada comparado con eso."

[¡Vanishing Dragón Power Is Taken!]

La mano derecha de Issei estaba envuelta en una luz blanca y deslumbrante. Un aura blanca y pura le rodea el brazo derecho…

Entonces. Un guantelete blanco apareció en su brazo derecho.

-...Je, así que obtuve la Divine Dividing. Aunque siendo solo mi brazo derecho blanco y el resto de mi armadura roja es algo incómodo, dice el peli negro con algo de diversión en su voz.

"¡Imposible! Tal cosa es imposible!"

Es la voz de un sorprendido Albion.

-No, es sólo un poco, pero es posible. El caballero Gremory logro unir lo santo y demoníaco, y producir la espada sacro-demoniaca. Fenómenos como estos son posibles por el fallo que hay en el sistema debido a la falta de Dios. Yo sólo me aproveche un poco de eso… ahora que además de aumentar mi poder, también puedo reducir el tuyo ¿Que aras ahora Hakuryuukou? Responde/pregunta Issei.

"...Así que quieres decir que lo lograste gracias a las imperfecciones en el programa de las sacred gear. ¿y logrado esto? No, pero tal cosa es... Incluso si piensas en eso, en hacerlo realidad es simplemente una estupidez. Nadie sabe qué va a pasar con la fusión de los poderes opuestos. Cuando eso es algo sobre dragones, es posible que muera, ¿sabes? No, sería natural que murieras."

Albion todavía no era capaz de creer lo sucedido.

-Sí, Quizás fue imprudente. Pero, Sobreviví, eso es lo que importa… (Además soy inmortal, que ironía)…

Ddraig suspiró ante mis palabras.

[Es verdad. De no ser por eso, quien sabe cómo habría terminado esto.]

-Eres una persona impredecible Hyoudou Issei. Entonces, voy a atacarte con todo el poder del dragón emperador blanco, Si gano, voy a reducir a la mitad todos ustedes y todo lo que le rodea.

Vali flotaba en el aire y abrió los brazos. Sus alas de luz se hicieron más grandes.

[¡Dimensión Divisoria!]

Rodeado de un aura deslumbrante junto con la voz de su joya, Vali apuntó con su mano a los árboles por debajo de él.

¡Guban!

El espesor de los árboles se redujo a la mitad en un instante!

Gubababababan!

Más árboles de los alrededores se comprimieron y redujeron a la mitad.

-Oe… deja de arruinar el paisaje de la academia, dice el peli negro.

La paciencia de Vali termino de agotarse por las burlas de su rival…

-YA ME TIENEN ARTO TUS MALDITAS BURLAS… VOY A MATARTE HYOUDOU ISSEI…

El peli plata se arrojó a issei atacarlo con todo. Pero el peli negro una vez más fue superior a él en velocidad…

Issei desapareció del lugar donde estaba y reapareció a la izquierda de Vali dándole una patada que lo nado a volar…

-Maldita sea. No puedo creer que me supere en velocidad. Siendo ese mi fuerte, dice un recuperado Vali.

El descendiente de lucifer voló al cielo nocturno una vez más, Issei lo imito. Se rodearon de auras cada uno del respectivo color de sus dragones, la batalla se reanudo de forma aérea. Las estelas de luz surcaban el cielo a una velocidad aun mayor a la que habían llevado hasta ahora, las colisiones eran mucho más violentas que antes, por cada impacto se generaba una onda de viento que sacudía la zona de combate… Vali se distancio de Issei, apuntando a él con su mano con la intención de usar su capacidad de reducción en el…

[¡Divi…!]

No pudo terminar su ataque ya que el peli negro apareció frente a él, lo agarro con fuerza de la muñeca de la mano con la que lo apunto y la doblo pero sin llegar a ponperla…

-Manos quietas…

Luego de decir eso, issei de un tirón la acerca lo suficiente y le da un rodillazo al abdomen, el peli plata se aturdió un poco por la falta de aire ya el golpe llevaba bastante fuerza. El peli negro aprovecho y le dio una combinación de golpes y finalizo con un cabezazo el cual destruyo parte del casco de la armadura de Vali al tiempo que lo ajaba…

[¡Divide!]

Fue la voz proveniente del guantelete blanco de Issei, el aura de Vali disminuyo drásticamente… issei se lanzó de frente hacia su rival dándole un fuerte gancho al mentón que lo hizo elevarse, el peli negro ya lo esperaba arriba y una vez a la distancia adecuada le propina una patada de hacha en la cabeza que lo nada a tierra por la fuerza del impacto se crea un cráter.

-Interezante. Verdaderamente interesante…

Extrañamente Vali sonríe.

-Esto es lo que siempre he querido, un verdadero oponente que me haga llegar al extremo… nunca antes había sentido este sentimiento. Sentir que mi poder no es suficiente para ganar, que mi enemigo me supere en todo campo. Hahahahaha… no hay mejor momento que este para usar ese último recurso. Sikiryuutei Hyoudou Issei. He de decirte que eres un rival formidable, me ha llevado al extremo para mostrarte el verdadero poder el Dragón Emperador Blanco. Y si quiero ganar esta pela entonces tengo que usarla…

"Vali, he terminado el analizar de su poder de reducir a la mitad. Aunque para no ser originalmente de él he inexperto, lo controla muy bien, lo cual puede llegar a ser un problema."

-Ya veo. No le tengo miedo a eso…

A pesar de todo el daño que ha recibido hasta ahora, Vali no muestras signos de cansancio o dolor…

-Albion. Es hora de mostrarles el verdadero poder del Hakuryuukou, la [Juggernaut Drive]…

"Vali, no es una buena opción hacerlo en este lugar. Si imprudentemente usa la Juggernaut Drive, la maldición de Ddraig podria ser desatada."

-Todo saldrá bien, Albion… _Yo, aquel que despertó_…

"¡No actúes precipitadamente, Vali! ¿Es su deseo de estar a merced de mi poder?"

Era la vos de Albion aparentemente enojado…

-Adelante Vali. Muéstrame que puede hacer la Juggernaut Drive del dragón blanco, dice sin miedo el peli negro.

_¡Ellos serán destruidos! ¡Seguramente ellos serán destruidos!_

-_Yo soy el dragón celestial que tenía los principios de la dominación robados de todos…_

_¡El sueño terminara! ¡La ilusión comenzara!_

_-Yo envidio al infinito y concidero al sueño…_

_¡Todo! ¡Sí, demos todo!_

_-Yo dominare el camino dela dominación del dragón blanco_

_-[¡Y yo te atraeré a la pureza máxima!]_

_-[¡Juggernaut Drive!]-_

Un gran destello cubrió los alrededores, y el aura de Vali se elevó drásticamente a un nivel casi incalculable… cuando el destello ceso se podía observar una armadura de un blanco destellando a plateado, era casi igual a la armadura del balance breaker, la diferencia es que se veía más resistente ya que aumento su grosor.

En otra parte de la academia donde se encontraban el resto de los líderes y asistentes a la conferencia incluidos los que fueron detenidos ya que recuperaron su movilidad, desde que inicio el encuentro entre ambos dragones sentían el aumento constante de ambas auras, además de poder verlos desplazarse por el cielo nocturno a alta velocidad. Pero ahora se alertaron por el aumento abrumador de aura del dragón blanco por lo que todos se desplazaron en dirección al edificio de la vieja escuela que es el lugar donde ambos dragones combaten… al llegar pudieron ver a ambos dragones Issei flotando en el cielo con su balance breaker le dio curiosidad ver su guantelete derecho blanco en vez de rojo, y en el suelo a Vali con una armadura un poco diferente a la que vieron llevaba anterior mente además de emanar ese aura abrumadora, todos se acercaron a Rias y Azazel quienes se encontraban alejados de ambos dragones, ambos les comentaron todo lo que ocurrido hasta el momento en que el peli pata entro en modo Juggernaut Drive, mientras Asia curaba la herida de su brazo…

-Valla… así que este es la Juggernaut Drive del dragón blanco. Realmente el nivel de aura que emite es aterrador. Entonces creo es hora de tomar las cosas con más seriedad, en ese estado no debo subestimarte, dice el peli negro.

Ambos contrincantes se lanzaron al ataque, pero el estado de Juggernaut Drive de Vali le dio gran ventaja ya que su velocidad era por mucho mayor. Apareció frente a issei y le propino una gran ráfaga de puños y padas que por la gran fuerza en estos parte de la armadura era destruida… el peli plata termino con un cabezazo que destruyo parte del casco de issei, el peli negro se aturdió un poco por la fuerza del golpe. Vali aprovecho esto y lo tomo por la nunca descendiendo en picada a gran velocidad estrellando de cara al suelo. Pero no término hay ya que lo arrastro varios metros creando una zanja en el proceso, lo soto haciendo algo de distancia y le arroja una bala de poder bastante grande creando una enorme explosión…

-ONII-SAN

-ISSEI/chan, kun, san

(N/A: cero no hay necesidad de decir quien grita "chan" ya que es más que obvio.)

-ISSEI, volvió a gritar Saori quien se disponía a ir junto al peli negro pero es detenida por Belzard.

-Ir allí es peligroso. Además, Issei no perderá fácilmente. Confía en él…

La peli morada solo apretar los puneños en impotencia…

-Como era de esperar del estado Juggernaut Drive. Realmente es algo aterrador…

De entre los escombros salió issei gran la mayor parte de su armadura destruida al igual que parte de su uniforme, y unas heridas leves que poco a poco iban curándose. Esto para no llamar la atención ya que bien podía curarse instantáneamente… Issei volvió a equiparse con su armadura restaurándola por completo…

-Yo también usare algo que no pensé usar en tu contra, pero la circunstancias lo amerita…

El peli negro extendió su mano derecha al tiempo que enviada un poco de su poder mágico al sello del dorso de su mano, como mensaje a su compañera que llego en momento de que ella debutara.

_-Solemne reina del hacer, tu que purificas el mal. Concédeme tu poder y conviértete en mi espada, otorgándome la victoria sobre mi enemigo…_

Al tiempo que recitaba el canto, en el grupo pudieron ver como el cuerpo de Est se convertía en partículas de luz, las cuales se reunían en la palma de la mano que tenía extendida issei. Una vez todas se reunión, un destello de luz se hizo presente, una vez este desapareció el peli negro empuñaba en su mano una espada de hoja plateada que a mitad de esta se podía observar el detalle de una línea de color azul cielo con bordes dorados, el mango dorado dado la apariencia como si fuera hecho de oro y la empuñadura de un hermoso color azul cielo…

[Vali. El lleva la espada con poder mata-dragones. Si te toca una sola vez, sin lugar a duda recibirás un gran daño. Además no podrás mantener esta forma por mucho tiempo, unos tres minutos más quizás]

-¿Es así, alvion? ¡pero no tiene sentido si no me golpea!...

-Hora del segundo raund Hakuryuukou. Prepárate porque esta vez voy con todo… confió en ti Est, préstame tu poder…

Respondiendo a las palabras de su amo, la espada se cubre de aura blanco-dorado… ambos dragones se lanzan el uno al otro una vez más la batalla se reanuda. Esta vez issei se movía mucho más rápido para no darle oportunidad a vali que lo tome con la guardia baja, por su parte vali le arrojaba combinaciones de golpes que el peli negro eludía y bloqueaba con dificultad por la velocidad del ataque al tiempo que contraatacaba lanzando estocadas que el peli plata debía esquivar aunque algunas rozaban su armadura que se destruía en dicha parte que golpeara la espada… haciendo distancia entre ambos issei aprovecho y cargo un dragón shot con todo el poder posible y lo lanzo a vali…

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

Era la voz del guantelete del peli plata usando la capacidad de reducción…

Al ver que su plan de distracción funciono, el cual consistía en arrojar un gran dragón-shot que obstruyera el campo visual del peli plata al menos unos dos segundos para él así tomarlo la guardia baja…

Issei con un rápido movimiento se posiciono unos metros sobre vali y decenio a gran velocidad con a unos metros de su rival, se alisto para golpearlo con una patada con todas sus fuerzas más la fuerza del descenso. Vali al ver que no tenía tiempo de esquivar el golpe solo puso sus brazos en cruz para reducir el daño… aun así salio disparado a tierra creando un cráter por el impacto… issei cargo y disparo un dragón-shot al lugar donde vali callo, pero no termino su ataque allí.

-Arte absoluta de espada -9na forma, (forma destructiva) bursting spiral blade dance, 18 golpes consecutivos –lightning flare (estallido espiral danza de la hoja, 18 golpes consecutivos, llamarada del relámpago)

La espada se cubrió de aura mata-dragones junto con rayos que issei creo con su poder mágico, la cual blandió 18 veces arrojando ondas de aura en forma de media luna recubiertas con rayos… vali que se había recuperado del ataque y estaba de pie para arrojarse a la batalla una vez más, se percata del ataque que issei arrojo, ya era tarde para esquivar así que solo pudo hacer una cosa para disminuir el daño…

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

[Vali. No seas estúpido, al dividir las ondas de poder, absorbes el aura mata dragones. Es igual a ingerir veneno.]

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

Aun reduciendo el ala mitad la fuerza del ataque, el daño recibido fue bastante alto, gran parte de la armadura fue destruía aunque se regeneraba lentamente debido al aura mata-dragones, el peli plata callo de rodillas al tiempo que vomito una gran cantidad de sangre…

[Te lo advertí. Usar la habilidad de reducción, también absorbiste aura mata-dragones, lo que hicisteis fue igual que beber veneno.]

[No había opción. Tenía de evitar un daño mayor.]

-Ese chico ¿en verdad es humano? Se pregunta así mismo el gobernador de los ángeles caídos luego recuerda lo que el mismo peli negro dijo y se ríe.

-Hyoudou Issei. Cada vez eres un misterio mayor, dice el Maou peli rojo.

-Issei-chan es fuerte, dice la reina demonio vio al peli negro.

-Es la primera vez que veo una técnica de espada de ese tipo, dijo asombrado Kiba.

-Es verdad. Yo tampoco he visto algo así, concuerda Xenovia.

-Ese es un estilo de espada de lucha con espada llamado "Arte Absoluto De La Espada" un estilo usado por mi anterior contratista. Gracias al vínculo entre amado mío y yo le mostré mis recuerdos de los combates de mi anterior portador donde ejecutaba las técnicas, Issei es alguien con un talento natural para el uso de la espada, las aprendió con una facilidad abismal, responde una sonriente Restia a las dudas de ambos caballeros Gremory.

-Sí, aunque Issei-kun nos está instruyendo a Saori-san, Belzard-san y a mí para aprender ese estilo. Debo decir que es extremadamente difícil, es un estilo que requiere, velocidad, agilidad, precisión, fuerza, flexibilidad y una gran resistencia física ya que la ejecución de esas técnicas ejerce una gran presión en el cuerpo, dice la castaña viendo la pelea.

-Realmente es un estilo de espada excepcional, pero muy complicado de aprender. No cabe duda que Issei es el Sekiryuutei con mayor potencial en toda la historia, dice Belzard.

-Como era de esperar de mi pareja. Es capaz de mantener una pelea con el blanco en su estado de balance breaker, dijo la reina dragón.

El resto de chicas del equipo Sekiryuutei dieron miradas de muerte a la reina dragón que ni se inmuto… mientras rey y reina Gremory sentían celos al igual que Yura la torre Sitri y extrañamente… Shinra la reina Sitri

Todos centraron su atención en la pelea

-ESTOY AUN NO A TERMINADO HYUODOU ISSEI…

Fue el grito de Vali quien se lanzó una vez más a la batalla…

Una vez más dos estalas de luz se movían a gran velocidad al tiempo que colisionaban entre si…

-AAAAAHHHHHH

Gritaban ambos dragones al tiempo que sus puños colacionaban con fuerza, se distanciaron un poco e issei aprovecho para lanzar estocadas con su espada a Vali quien evito algunas y otras rozaron su armadura destruyéndola…

-NO ME GANARAS HYOUDOU ISSEI…

Grita Vali moviéndose a una mayor velocidad que issei no pudo reaccionar ya que aparece detrás de él y le da una fuerte patada, luego reaparece delante de él y le da una combinación de puños y patadas con fuerza cada golpe destruía una parte de la armadura, luego junta sus manos y le da un golpe martillo en la cabeza al peli negro destruyendo el casco mandándolo a tierra creando un cráter por el impacto… vali desciende a unos metros del lugar donde colisiona issei… el peli plata respiraba pesadamente, además de que su aura comenzaba a decaer rápidamente…

[Vali, no podrás mantener por mucho más tiempo la Juggernaut Drive, tu poder esta por agotarse y para seguir en este estado tendrás que pagar con tu vida.]

[Solo un poco más, Alvion.]

[Debes terminar con esto, no puedes prolongar más esta pelea mucho menos en este estado.]

Un objeto a unos metros entra en el campo de visión de vali…

[Alvion. Crees que con el usarlo nos ayudaría a ampliar el tiempo en este estado.]

[… Algo como eso es imprudente.]

[No me digas que tienes miedo]

[SOY ALVION, EL DRAGÓN EMPERADOR BLANCO. EL MIEDO PARA MI NO EXISTE, la pregunta es si tú tienes el valor para hacerlo y no tienes miedo a morir.]

[El miedo en mi vocabulario no existe, si Hyoudou Issei pudo hacerse con el poder del dragón emperador blanco, yo me are con el poder del dragón emperador rojo.]

Vali camino a dicho objeto y lo tomo entre su mano…

-Acaso tiene pensado…

Era un sorprendido Azazel.

-De que hablas azazel, pregunta el Maou.

-Que el sekiryuutei se hizo con el poder del dragón blanco por medio de una joya, y parece que Vali planea hacer lo mismo.

El resto de los espectadores se sorprendió y miraron atentamente al peli plata…

El peli negro se reincorporaba al tiempo que reconstruía su armadura y observaba a su rival y pudo ver que sostenía una joya verde en su mano y no tenía que ser un adivino…

-Así que planeas hacerte a mi poder…

-Así es, si tú pudiste hacerte al mío yo me are al tuyo…

-Interesante. Así que piensas tentar tu suerte…

-AGAMOS ESTO ALVION…

El peli plata remueve la joya azul de su guantelete izquierdo y la remplaza por la verde que estaba algo agrietada. Segundos después un aura verde rodea por completo a Vali, al igual que con issei el aura cambiaba en una secesión entre verde y azul…

"Quien lo diría. El inflexible Alvion haciendo algo imprudente…"

Era la voz de Ddraig que observa la escena con diversión…

"Si tu pudiste hacerte a mi poder, yo me are al tuyo Ddraig"

[¡Welsh Dragón Power Is Taken!]

El aura que rodea a vali brillo de un verde intenso, una vez ceso se pudo observar que el único cambio visible era que los bordes blancos de las alas de luz cambiaron a un color rojo…

-Así que funciono, obtuve el poder del dragón emperador rojo…

[¡Boots!]

Las alas cambiaron un segundo de su usual azul por un verde esmeralda, al tiempo que el aura de Vali incremento…

-Eh de admitir que es sorprendente el incremento explosivo de poder de esta habilidad…

-Bueno… será mejor terminar con esto aquí y ahora, dice issei…

Ambos dragones se lanzaron el uno hacia el otro vali con puños y patas e issei con estocadas… a medidas que se atacaban se alzaban al cielo nocturno… ambos se distancian y se lanzan a gran velocidad el uno al otro chocando puños o rodillas generando ondas que sacuden el terreno debajo de ellos.

-TERMINEMOS CON ESTO AQUÍ Y AHORA VALI…

Ambos hacen explotar sus auras del color de sus respectivos dragones la cual los cubría a cada uno de ellos, ambos se lanzan en un último ataque para definir la pelea…

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

¡BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

El sonido como si una fuerte explosión hubiera azotado el lugar fue audible, al igual que un fuerte viento se originó al colisionar los puños de ambos dragones… las chicas tuvieron que sujetar sus faldas para evitar que se levantaran y exponer su ropa interior…

-VOY A DERROTARTE HYOUDOU ISSEI…

-SOLO SI YO LO PERMITO LO CUAL NO PIENSO HACER… VAMOS DDRAIG, MOTREMOS QUE EL ROJO ESTA POR ENCIMA DEL BLANCO….

[¡GUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

Un poderoso rugido de dragón resonó en toda la academia, todas las joyas de la armadura brillaron intensamente y el aura del peli negro se incrementó en un nivel abisal superando la de Vali… algo que sorprendió a todos ya que se escucho fue el rugido en vez delos [¡Boots!].

-NO ME DEJARE VENCER…

[¡Boots!] [¡Boots!] [¡Boots!] [¡Boots!] [¡Boots!] [¡Boots!] [¡Boots!] [¡Boots!] [¡Boots!] [¡Boots!] [¡Boots!] [¡Boots!] [¡Boots!]

El aura de Vali aun creo pero no al nivel de Issei…

-VAMOS ALVION, NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE NOS SUPEREN…

[¡Boots!] [¡Boots!] [¡Boots!] [¡Boots!] [¡Boots!] [¡Boots!] [¡Boots!] [¡Boots!] [¡Boots!]

Un fuerte viento azoto el lugar por el choque de las poderosas auras… el aura del peli plata seguía creciendo pero sin poder igualar a su rival…

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH… NO ME GANARAS HAKURYUUKOU… MARQUEMOS CON FUEGO QUE EL SEKIRYUUTEI DE ESTA GENERACION ES EL MAS FUERTE DE LA HISTORIA Y EL PRIMERO EN SUPERAR LA CATEGORIA CELESTIAL ¡DDRAIG!...

[¡GUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

El aura de Issei creció más haciendo retroceder a su enemigo…

[¡Divide!] [¡Divide!] [¡Divide!]

-… ¡!

-NO PUEDES DIVIDIR LO QUE ES INFINITO HAKURYUUKOU… AAAAAAHHHHHH….

Vali se vio superado, Issei lo golpeo en la cara destruyendo el casco. La fuerza del golpe dejo aturdido al peli plata mandándolo casi al mundo de la inconsciencia…

-Arte absoluta de espada –forma final, last stike (última huelga)…

Luego de esas palabras Issei desapareció de la vista de todos. A una velocidad que ninguno de los espectadores pudo seguir…

¡BOOOOMMMMM!

Se escuchó el sonido de algo estrellándose contra el suelo el impacto fue tan fuerte que hizo temblar toda la academia dificultándole a los espectadores permanecer de pie… cuando vieron una gran nube de polvo obstruía la visibilidad… en segundos algo salió de entre la nube, era Issei sin su armadura ni boosted gear solo con su espada en mano y un enorme dragón rojo de ojos verde esmeralda a su espalda ambos con sus alas extendidas flotando en el cielo nocturno mirando al lugar del impacto…

-¡Ddraig! Fue la palabra que salió de la boca de la reina dragón

Todos se sorprendieron al oír el nombre de ese dragón…

Segundos más tardes vieron salir a Vali… pero caminando ya que hasta su sacred gear "alas de luz" se desactivo, su estado era grave gran parte de su ropa destruida, sangre brotaba de varias de sus heridas y tenía su mano sobre su pecho en señal de dolor al tiempo que sangre escapaba de entre la manos del peli plata quien miraba a su rival con una mueca de dolor en su rostro…

-Haz perdido Hakuryuukou. Ya no tienes fuerzas para seguir peleando, declaro el peli negro.

Tanto Issei como el dragón a su espalda tenían la vista en Vali. El dragón poco a poco se convirtió en partículas de polvo rojo que rodearon a Issei hasta cubrirlo por completo arremolinándose a su alrededor creando un pequeño torbellino, luego en una luz rojo/carmesí resplandeciente que provoco a los espectadores cubrirse los ojos, cuando el destello ceso pudieron ver que Issei veste una vez más su armadura pero esta es de un diseño diferente donde resalta principal mente el color rojo/carmesí, la armadura se veía más resistente ya que era un poco más gruesa sin llegar a ser exagerada, contaba con detalles de color dorado, la alas en su espalda eras iguales a las de Hakuryuukou solo que las rejillas de luz en vez de azul cielo eran verde esmeralda, el peli negro aun sostenía su espada la cual aún resplandecía en aura, Issei decencia a unos metros de su rival…

-Y ¿Qué aras Vali? Pregunta Issei al tiempo que retiraba su mascara

El peli plata no respondió solo miraba a su rival…

¡Crasss!

El sonido de algo quebrándose llamo la atención de todos… miraron al cielo nocturno y una ruptura apareció al tiempo que algo caía entre Vali e Issei, un tipo que viste una armadura que se asemeja a la que usaban los combatientes militares del romance de los tres reinos…

-Vali, he venido por ti…

El recién llegado tiene una apariencia joven, que hablo al peli plata con voz alegre.

-Bikou…

-Sabias que tenías que volver si la misión fracasaba, recuerda que tenemos el asunto con los Dios del no… PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASO, grita el ahora identificado Bikou viendo el estado en que se encontraba el peli plata…

-Digamos que tuvimos una charla extrema, quien respondió fue el peli negro.

Todos a excepción de Bikou les apareció una gótica en la nunca a la respuesta tan despreocupada…

-Kakakakaka… Así que te peleaste con el sekiryuutei y te dio una buena paliza. Encantado en conocerte Dragón Emperador Rojo, como ya sabes mi nombre es Bikou.

Saludo de forma casual.

-Igualmente. Por cierto, mi nombre es Issei Hyoudou…

A los espectadores les creció la gótica en la nunca por la actitud despreocupada del peli negro y cambio drástico de actitud, solo hace unos instantes estaba en una pelea a muerte…

-Sinceramente no me esperaba que el descendiente de buda, el luchador victorioso, se uniera a la brigada del caos, dice el gobernador.

-Kakaka… yo soy diferente al Sun Wukong de la primera generación que se convirtió en buda. Yo he vivido haciendo todo lo que me gusta, responde Bikou.

-Así que eres un youkai mono que ha heredado el poder de Sun Wukong, valla que el mundo es pequeño. Tan poco tiempo en Japón y he conocido a varios seres del mundo sobrenatural. Sinceramente la vida del sekiryuutei no es fácil, dice el peli negro encogiéndose de hombros.

-Kakaka… eres alguien interesante dragón rojo. Bueno yo me llevo a este para que lo revise un médico, realmente lo necesita después de la paliza que le has dado, dice Bikou al tiempo que gira su bastón, y con el golpeo el suelo.

Al instante una nube negra rodeo a ambos y comenzaron a hundirse en ella…

-Si la necesita, sobre todo con la herida que tiene en el pecho. Quizás deje cicatriz, dice Issei en gracia.

-Nuestra batalla aún no termina Hyoudou Issei. Nos volveremos a enfrentar y para ese entonces seré más fuerte y te venceré, declaro el peli plata.

Ambos desaparecieron en la nube negra… Issei desactiva su armadura y se encoje de hombros restándole importancia, Est regresa a su forma humana y se queda al lado del peli negro…

-Gracias por la ayuda, mi reina de acero, dice issei mientras le acaricia la cabeza a Est quien cierra los ojos disfrutando de la sensación y un pequeño sonrojo adorna sus mejillas.

-ISSEI…

Fue el grito Saori quien corrió y se lanzó sobre el peli negro abrazándolo con fuerza, y el regreso el gesto…

-Baka, eso fue peligroso, dice la peli morada escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico.

-Estoy bien Saori no te preocupes, te prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado y que ni el dragón blanco lo evitaría, responde issei.

Todo el grupo se acercó al peli negro…

-No eres alguien normal Hyoudou Issei, quien hablo fue Azazel.

-Pues si… la hicimos grande ¡eh! Ddraig, esto será memorable en la historia, por primera vez una generación de sekiryuutei derroto y supero al Hakuryuukou en su estado de Juggernaut Drive, solo con su balance breaker, dice el peli negro.

"Hahahahaha… Sin duda esto será algo que recordara por siempre Alvion. Sin duda eres y serás el sekiryuutei más fuerte de toda la historia, responde el dragón rojo"

-De eso no hay duda. Eres el portador que incluso se sale de los parámetros de lo anormal. Derrotar al Hakuryuukou quien estada en modo Juggernaut Drive que libera todo el poder del dragón, es algo que incluso sería difícil para un Dios. Pero lo que más sorprende fue el cambio de armadura… lo único que puedo deducir es que el incremento abismal poder en ese último ataque que el Hakuryuukou ni siquiera pudo reducir con su habilidad, más el poder que absorbiste del dragón blanco forzó al balance breaker evolucionar para adaptarse a tal incremento de energía, dice el gobernador de los ángeles caídos.

Luego de que pasara el momento de tensión y se calmaran los ánimos y he Issei calmara a Saori, los líderes continuaron con el asunto de la conferencia…

**La conclusión de la reunión.**

Las armadas de las distintas facciones limpiaban y reparaban los daños causados por el ataque terrorista además de recoger los cadáveres de los magos…

Ellos se llevaron los cadáveres de los magos muertos, y miraron a la limpieza después de la batalla.

Los líderes continuaron hablando sobre el ataque y el asunto sobre el acuerdo de paz…

-Entonces vamos a cooperar y discutir a partir de ahora en relación sobre ese asunto.

Azazel y Miguel asintieron a la idea de Sirzechs.

-Entonces, voy a volver al cielo a la vez. Voy a volver de inmediato, así concluiremos el acuerdo formal de paz.

-Antes de que se retire, puedo pedirle un favor Miguel-san…

-¿Qué seria, joven Sekiryuutei?

-Hay una cosa que me gustaría pedirle, y que solo usted me puede ayudar.

-Muy bien, no hay tiempo, pero te escuchare.

-Debido al sistema, Asia y Xenovia reciben daños cuando oran a Dios. Como antiguas creyentes, tienen el hábito de rezar y reciben daño.

-Sí. Si los demonios y ángeles caídos le rezan a Dios, el sistema reacciona y decide darles daño de luz. Porque eso fue incluido en el sistema con o sin la presencia de Dios, reacciona naturalmente. ¿Qué ocurre con ello?

-¿No puede hacer algo para que ese par de cabezas huecas no reciban daño cuando recen?

-…¡!

El líder de la facción del cielo se sorprendió por la petición de issei, la ex-monja y la peli azul que también pudieron escucharlo también se sorprendieron.

-Sé que el que un demonio le rece a Dios es algo que se sale de lo extraño, pero como antiguas creyentes y siervas de la iglesia tienen el habito de rezar ya sea de forma consiente o inconsciente ganándose unos buenos dolores de cabeza.

Miguel dio una pequeña risa y asintió con la cabeza.

-Entiendo. Si se trata de sólo dos personas, puede que pueda ser capaz de hacer algo. Las dos son demonios y no pueden acercarse a la sedes de las iglesias. Asia, Xenovia, déjame preguntárteles. Usted sabe que Dios está ausente, ¿no? Aun así, ¿seguirán rezando?

A la pregunta de Miguel, las dos asienten.

-Sí, quiero rezar, incluso si no hay Dios.

-Yo también. Voy a dar gracias al Señor… a Miguel-sama.

El seraphin sonrió a ambos de sus respuestas.

-Muy bien. Lo haré de inmediato cuando regrese a la sede. Fufufu, será bueno que haya dos demonios que no reciben daño al rezar. Que interesante.

El peli negro sonríe al escuchar la respuesta de Miguel

-Con esto, podrás rezar a Dios de nuevo hermanita… aunque él esté ausente.

Los ojos de Asia se humedecieron, y abrazo a Issei.

-Onii-san!.

-No llores Asia, le dice issei que también la abrazo gentilmente.

-Gracias, Sekiryuutei.

Xenovia también expresó su gratitud.

-No hay nada que agradecer, eres amiga de mi hermanita y una antigua creyente al igual que ella, rezar para ustedes es importante...

Le responde el peli negro al tiempo que le revolvía un poco el cabello a la peli azul quien se sonrojo un poco, ya sea porque no está acostumbrada a tal tipo muestra de afecto o ya sea porque esta avergonzada.

-Y llámame Issei, el sekiryuutei es Ddraig…

-De acuerdo, Issei…

Responde Xenovia con una sonrisa ligera.

-Miguel-sama, sobre el asunto que mencione antes, por favor hágalo como dijo.

Fue la petición de Kiba a Miguel.

-Siguiendo tu consejo, juro por la espada saccro-demoníaca que nos diste, que la investigación de las espadas sagradas no produzcan más víctimas. Fue un gran error nuestro el haber exiliado a tan importantes creyentes.

-Bien hecho Yuuto Kiba. Con esto tu lucha ha terminado por completo, felicita Issei.

-Sí. Gracias Issei-kun.

Azazel aprovecho el cruce de palabras entre Issei y Yuuto para hablar con el seraphin.

-Miguel, te dejo la explicación a los de Valhalla. Ya que sería malo para mí el moverme imprudentemente. Después, también debes comunicar lo que paso hoy al Mt. Sumeru.

-Sí, ya que no habría poder de persuasión si ambos, el Gobernador de los ángeles caídos o el Rey Demonio lo explican, tendré que decírselos. Después de todo, Estoy acostumbrado a reportarlo a Dios.

Luego de la charlo Miguel tomo gran parte de sus subordinados y voló al cielo.

Azazel mira a sus tropas y declara.

-Yo elegí la paz. A partir de hoy, los ángeles caídos no pelearan con los ángeles y los demonios. Aquellos que no estén satisfechos, se pueden largar. Sin embargo, los matare sin durad la próxima vez que nos veamos. Solo aquellos que me querrán seguir vendrán con migo….

[Viviremos por el bien del Gobernador Azazel hasta el día de nuestra muerte!]

Fue el grito de lealtad por partes de las tropas de ángeles caídos, Azazel sonrio y agradecio.

Luego de una orden de Azazel, los ángeles caídos desplegados círculos mágicos y regresaron.

Las tropas de demonios también se retiran por medio de círculos mágicos.

Los terrenos de la escuela que estaban llenos de gente, rápidamente quedo desolado. Solo quedaban pocas personas…

Azazel, el único ángel caído que quedaba, dejó escapar un gran suspiro y se fue en dirección a la puerta de la escuela.

-Le dejo la limpieza ha Sirzechs. Estoy cansado, así que me iré.

Intento mover su mano y darse la vuelta, pero se detuvo y apunto a Gasper quien se asustó e Issei que alzo una ceja.

-Planeo quedarme aquí por un rato, ayudaré a ese arfil de Rias Gremory. Porque no soporto ver un Sacred Gear que no puede controlarse. Además que tengo gran interés en el crecimiento más que anormal del sekiryuutei de esta generación y estudiar la evolución del balance breaker…

-¿Eh?

Fue lo único que logro pronunciar Gasper, este despertó minutos después de terminado todo el alboroto.

-Te han dicho que puedes llegar a ser muy molesto. Además, no soy una rata de laboratorio que puedes estudiar a tu antojo, así que olvídate de que seré uno de tus conejillos de indias. Ni yo ni nadie de mi grupo, responde el peli negro.

El gobernador sonrio ya que esperaba una respuesta como esa.

-Para el rojo, el deseo de proteger. Para el blanco, obsesión de poder. Ambos son tan simples que me sorprenden.

Diciendo eso, Azazel se retira mientras que silba.

-Issei-chan. Puedo pedirte un favor, dice la reina demonio.

-Si no hay problema, si está dentro de mis capacidades con gusto le ayudo, responde el peli negro.

-Puede ser repentino, pero podría Sona-chan ir a vivir a tu casa junto a sus con las demás chicas de su nobleza, fue la petición de Serafall.

-¡Onee-sama! Dice un sorprendida Sona.

El peli negro al igual que todos los presentes se sorprende por la petición de la reina demonio…

-Puedo saber el motivo del ¿por qué de la decisión de que su hermana viva en mi casa?...

-Principal mente protección, por lo que vi hoy tú y tu equipo tienen un alto nivel. No es que este diciendo que mi hermana no pueda cuidarse sola, es solo que el enemigo que acaba de aparecer no es algo que ella y su equipo no están listos para enfrentar, si está cerca de ti hay gran probabilidad de que pueda enfrentar posibles amenazas, responde la Maou.

EL peli negro cierra los ojos unos segundos meditando su respuesta, después de un suspiro responde…

-De acuerdo, acepto que vallan a vivir a mi casa. Pero la decisión final es de cada una de ellas el si acepta o no…

-¡Yata! Gracias Issei-chan, dice una emocionada Serafall abrazando al peli negro con fuerza.

-¡Onee-sama! No actúes de forma tan vergonzosa, dice una rojísima Sona al ver la actitud de su hermana.

-Bueno… Sona-chan le contare a Tou-chan y Kaa-chan que a partir de mañana viviras en la casa de Issei-chan junto a tus siervas. Por cierto Issei-chan, puedo ir de visita de vez en cuando, dice/pregunta la Maou usando la diabólica técnica ojitos de cachorro triste.

Las chicas del equipo Sekiryuutei a excepción de Irina piensan en conjunto "Aprocvechada".

-Clara Sera-chan, puede ir a visitar a su hermana cuando gustes, responde el peli negro sin poder decirle no al ver la cara de la oji violeta.

-Gracias Issei-chan, responde una feliz Sera abrazando con fuerza una vez más a Issei…

Varias chicas además de las integrantes del equipo Issei, sentían celos al ver a la reina demonio abrazar al peli negro tan afectuosamente…

-Hyoudou Isseei-kun, si no es molestia también permitirías a mi hermana y a las chicas de su nobleza vivir en tu casa, el motivo seria el mismo que dijo Serafall…

-¡Onii-sama! Reclama una avergonzada Rias.

El peli negro una vez más se sorprende por tal petición, luego de unos segundos responde…

-De acuerdo. Pero ahora ustedes tendrán que hacerme un favor a mí…

-Que sería Issei-chan, pregunta la Maou.

-Que me permitan junto a mi equipo participar en los rating game que se llevara a cabo entre los jóvenes demonios. Escuche de ellos por parte de Ajuka-san cuando estaba ayudándome a crear mis piezas…

Ese tipo de petición fue lo que menos esperaron... Sirzechs lo pensó y acepto, la participación del Sekiryuutei en los rating game será gran propaganda en el inframundo…

-De acuerdo. Además que a muchos les atraerá que el sekiryuutei y su grupo participen, seguro será una gran propaganda.

-Bien… entonces tenemos un acuerdo, dice Issei extendiendo la mano en para sellar el trato.

-Es un acuerdo, dice el Maou peli rojo estrellando la mano de Issei.

Luego todo el equipo sekiryuutei se retiró…

_Julio 20XX D.C_

_El líder y representante del cielo, el ángel Michael, el Gobernador Azazel de la organización central ángel caído, Grigori, el representante del inframundo, el Rey Demonio Sirzechs Lucifer, con estos representantes de las tres grandes facciones, se firmó un tratado de paz._

_A partir de entonces, las disputas entre los tres grandes poderes fueron prohibidas, en nombre de la cooperación._

_Este tratado adoptó su nombre de la escuela donde se llevó a cabo la conferencia, y fue llamado el "Tratado Kuou"_

**Residencia Hyoudou**

Al regresar las chicas del equipo Sekiryuutei fueron directo a ducharse mientras Belzard e Issei se quedaron comiendo algo ligero en la cocina… minutos después ambos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a tomar una ducha, issei llego a su cuarto y se percató de que no están Yumma, Elsha, Restia o Est ya que esta última también hiso del cuarto de Issei su habitación.

Le restó importancia ya que pensó que podían estar en cualquier otro lado de la casa, se fue a duchar para después acostarse a dormir. Tomo un baño rápido de 5 minutos y se puso su respectiva ropa de dormir, a los pocos minutos de acostarse alguien toco a la puerta…

¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!

-Issei puedo pasar…

-Claro pasa Saori…

La puesta se abrió dejando ver a la peli morada que viste solo una bata de dormir de una solo pieza de color blanco puro, aun lleva su cabello suelto… camino y se sentó en la cama al lado del peli negro que también estaba sentado

-Dime Saori necesitas algo…

-Yo quería hablarte sobre la palea que tuviste contras el dragón emperador blanco.

-Sobre que…

-Tenía miedo…

-No tienes por qué temer, no iba a dejar que lastimara a ninguna de ustedes.

-No tenía miedo por mí, sino por ti. Ver cómo te golpeaba, yo… yo…

La voz de la peli morada empezó a quebrarse mientras lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, Issei se da cuenta de ello y las limpia con cuidado…

-No tienes por qué temer, él nunca tuvo oportunidad contra mí. Esas heridas no son nada puedo curarme instantáneamente de ellas.

-Eso no evita que me preocupe, tenía miedo, miedo de perderte. Eres muy importante para mí, si te perdiera yo… yo…

-No tengas miedo, no voy a dejarte. Te será difícil que te libres de mí fácilmente…

Le responde issei al tiempo que la toma de los brazos y la sienta en su regazo para luego abrazarla. Saori esconde su rostro en el pecho del peli negro mientras lagrimas escapan de sus ojos…

-Ya perdí un hogar, y gracias a ti encontré uno nuevo en el cual tengo incluso cosas las cuales nunca imagine tener. No quiero perderlo de nuevo, no quiero perderte...

-Escúchame Saori. Nunca, óyeme bien, nunca me vas a perder. Y si llega el caso de que muera, peleare con el mimo Hades para regresar y estar junto a ti y las chicas…

-Prométeme que nunca me dejaras sola, por favor…

-Te lo prometí antes, te lo prometo ahora y por siempre, nunca te dejare sola ni me alejare de ti. Ni el dragón blanco, ni los Dioses me apartaran de ti. Solo lo are si tú misma me lo pides…

Saori rodea con sus brazos el cuello de issei y une sus labio con los de el en un beso, su primer beso… se atrevió a besarlo aun con el temor de que la rechazara, pero para su sorpresa no lo hizo. En vez de eso la atrajo aún más a él mientras la abrazaba, la peli morada al sentirse correspondida dejo escapar lágrimas de felicidad… al separarse por falta de aire, issei con sus pulgares limpio gentilmente las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Porque lloras mi guerrera…

-Por felicidad, porque a tu lado me siento segura y protegida, quiero estar siempre a tu lado, no solo como tu caballero y dragoo. Sino como tu pareja, te amo issei y quiero estar siempre contigo…

Fueron las palabras que dijo la peli morada que se armó de valor para confesar sus sentimientos por su rey a quien miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta, el también la veía a los ojos y pude percibir la sinceridad en las palabras de su caballero… le sonrisa al tiempo que acariciaba con su mano el rostro de la chica…

-Eres una mujer muy hermosa Saori, cualquier hombre se sentiría feliz y honrado de escuchas esas palabras. De un tiempo hacia acá me di cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia mí, actuaba como el que no se daba cuanta para que pudieras estar segura de lo que sientes en verdad. Yo personalmente hubiera preferido que te enamoraras de alguien que pudiera darte todo su corazón…

Al escuchar esas últimas palabras Saori perdió toda esperanza y bajo la mirada triste… Issei la tomo con delicadeza del mentón y le obligo a verlo…

-Pero. Dicen que nosotros los dragones machos atraemos a nuestras hembras y ellas también nos atraen. Tú al igual que las otras chicas despiertan mi interés, me atraen. Sabes que tengo una relación formal con Yumma y Elsha, por lo que seré sincero contigo, no puedo darte todo mi corazón ni a ti ni al resto de las chicas. Pero si puedo decirte que una parte de él es solamente tuya y de nadie más, ahora dime Saori de verdad quieres ser mi pareja aun sabiendo que no serás la única…

De los ojos de la elfo brotaban lágrimas de felicidad, el hombre del que se enamoró la correspondía. Ella lo toma una vez más del cuello y lo besa, él le corresponde. Un beso en el que cada uno le demostraba al otro le que siente por él/ella… el cual fue roto por la falta de aire.

-Lo sé y acepto, yo sabía que no podía tenerte para mí sola desde un principio. El que me ames y pueda estar a tu lado me vasta…

-Bueno mi guerrera, es mejor descansar, si gustas puedes quedarte o regresar a tu habitación…

-Bueno las chicas me dejaron a solas contigo por esta noche, responde la peli morada sonrojada…

-Así que se pusieron de acuerdo ¡eh! Por eso se me hacía raro no ver a ninguna de ellas en la cama ni en el baño al subir… bueno vamos a dormir…

El peli negro se acuesta y la elfo se acomoda sobre su pecho…

-Ise…

-Dime mi guerrera.

-Quiero ser tuya.

Las palabras de la chica eran sinceras, aunque se podía sentir un poco de vergüenza en ellas…

-Estas segura, ya que si lo hacemos serás marcada por mí y no habrá marcha atrás…

-Estoy más que segura, eres el hombre a quien amo, con el que siempre quiero estar y entregarme a él en cuerpo y almas…

-¿Sabes? Esas palabras pueden provocar a un dragón lo cual es muy peligroso Saori, ya que este una vez incitado nada lo detendrá…

-Si ese dragón eres tu acepto correr el riesgo…

La elfo beso al peli negro con pasión y este le corresponde del mismo modo al tiempo que acaricia el cuerpo de la chica, poco a poco ambos iban cediendo a sus intentos dejándose guiar por estos, el calor en sus cuerpos se elevaba sumergiéndose en un mar de emociones para apagar ese fuego que arde en sus cuerpos… esa noche marcaría un nuevo comienzo de la relación de ambos jóvenes.

**Nueva Vida**

-Bueno no es por nada. Pero, porque me pidieron venir con todo mi equipo al club, pregunta Issei.

-Para que te enteres que a partir de hoy seré el asesor del club de investigación de lo oculto. Por favor llámeme Azazel-sensei. Gobernador también está bien.

-Ya… no es que quiera ser grosero, pero eso que tiene que ver con migo. Yo no soy parte de este club, dice issei.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? Pregunta la peli roja apoyando su mano en su frente…

-¡Ah! ¡la hermana menor de Serafall me recomendó para este puesto! Bueno, es porque soy un tipo super genial. ¡Incluso soy popular con las estudiantes!

-¡Eso está prohibido! Ademas, ¿por qué Sona aria tal cosa?

-Eres muy testaruda, Rias Gremory. La hermana de Serafall me dijo que era un pedido por parte de Sirzechs. Es por eso que me recomendó.

-Por cierto. Se supone que perdiste tu brazo, acaso eso ¿Es algún tipo de prótesis?

-¡Ah! esto. Pues podría decirse que sí y no. Es un genuino brazo artificial que produje mientras investigaba los Sacred Gears. Es un brazo de todo propósito que puede ser cargado con rayos láser de luz y misiles pequeños. Quería estar equipado con algo como esto. Así que lo usare para conmemoración de mi brazo perdido.

Bashu! La mano de Azazel salió volando. Hizo varias rotaciones en el aire.

-Un brazo mecánico. Para ser líder de una organización seguro que tienes mucho tiempo libre para crear ese tipo de cosas, dice el peli negro.

-La condición para mi estancia en esta escuela es que haga que los Sacred Gears inmaduros que poseen los demonios de la familia Gremory crezcan. Bueno, mi conocimiento como un entusiasta de las Sacred Gear es útil, después de todo. Ustedes también deben haberlo escuchado, pero hay una rara organización llamada [Brigada del Caos]. Como futuras amenazas contra ellos, el dragón Galés junto a su grupo y tu familia, se aran famosos. Además de eso, soy un experto en oponerme al Dragón Efimero. Por la información que recibí, sé que Vali tiene su propio equipo. Temporalmente lo estamos llamando "El equipo del dragón blanco". Varias personas se están reuniendo de los identificados, Vali y Sun Wukong.

-Si te soy sincero el blanco me tiene sin cuidado. Pero más importante aún, porque me subes en ese autobús que mi equipo y yo no tenemos nada que ver.

-Un poder como el tuyo que pudo hacerle frente a la forma más fuerte del dragón emperador blanco nos sería de gran ayuda, No sabemos nada concreto de dicha organización, solo que su líder es Ophis. Un ser con poder suficiente para barrer el cielo e inframundo, por lo cual necesitaremos toda la ayuda necesaria, dice Azazel.

-Pues dudo que Ophis sea su líder...

-Que te hace pensar eso…

-tú lo has dicho ¿no? Un ser con poder suficiente para destruir el cielo e inframundo, para que se va a poner a buscar peones para que hagan lo que sea que valla hacer, cuando tiene el poder suficiente para hacerlo el mismo y más rápido, responde issei.

-En eso tienes razón, pero tampoco sabemos su objetivo, ya que los que quieren dominio mundial son los descendientes de los reyes demonios originales. Pero está futura guerra apenas está en un nivel de escaramuza. Se podría decir que tanto ellos como nosotros estamos en un período preparatorio, dice Azazel.

-Porque la vida del dragón emperador rojo tiene que ser tan problemática, dice issei con desganas.

-Por cierto ¿puedes usar el poder del dragón emperador blanco que robaste? Pregunta Azazel.

-Sí.

-Tu control sobre el poder de Ddraig es sorprendente, de igual forma tienes un control sobre el poder de tus dos espíritus contratados sobresaliente y una increíble habilidad con la espada, realmente eres el sekiryuutei con más potencial de toda la historia, cubres todos los campos, fuerza, agilidad, magia y estrategia. Alguien muy completo en todo sentido. Además que ahora tienes el poder del dragón blanco, dice Azazel.

-Es gracias trabajo duro. Llegar al nivel en el que estoy ahora me costó sangre, sudor y lágrimas, responde el peli negro.

-Bueno. Ahora lo importante es que se preparen para los rating game que se acercan, dice el gobernador.

-Parece bien informado sobre los rating game.

-Los demonios no son los únicos fanáticos de los juegos ¿sabes? Gracias al acuerdo de paz, también hay muchos ángeles y ángeles caídos que van a ver los juegos sin reservas.

-Con el tiempo. Tarde o temprano, los ángeles y los ángeles caídos podrán las solicitudes de participación.

-Sí. En un futuro podrían verse ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios enfrentarse en rating game.

-En vista que es un ángel caído con tiempo libre, puede hacer algo para ayudar a controlar el poder de Gasper, dice issei apuntando a la caja en la que se esconde el hikikomori.

-¡SssssssssssssSenpai! ¡QqqqqqqQué está diciendo!? Hiiiiii!

Gasper lloró y gritó al escuchar a Issei.

-No tiene sentido si está solo, no sabemos qué tipo de personas está en la brigada del caos.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, soy tan inútil! ¡No sirvo para nada! Soy basura! ¡Solo soy comida para cerdos! ¡Estoy en lo más profundo del oceano, y con una meta más alta que el Evereeeeeeeeeest! Así que por favor no abandoneeeeeeeeeen! "

Gasper grito desde su caja de carton…

-Es verdad, chico de la espada sacro-demoniaca ¿Cuánto puedes durar peleando con el balance breaker?

-En la actualidad, una hora es mi límite, responde el caballero Gremory Azazel.

-Eso no es bueno. Como mínimo, es necesario asegurarse de que esas capaz de seguir utilizándolo durante 3 días.

-Valla que puedes ser estricto gobernador-san.

-Cuanto tiempo puedes estar en estado balance breaker, dragón rojo…

-Hmmm… No recuerdo cuanto tiempo fue la última vez que llegue a mi limite… oye Ddraig, recuerdas cuanto tiempo puedo estar en estado balance…

"…Solo para eso me despiertas. Tres o cuatro meces no recuerdo, ahora déjame dormir…"

-Eres un holgazán para ser un dragón celestial…

"Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas…"

Luego de lo dicho por el dragón, Issei pudo escuchar unos ronquidos y cortó la comunicación…

-Hmm, parece que el consumo de energía en la pelea con el blanco fue alto y está algo agotado...

El peli negro luego se da cuenta que toda la nobleza Gremory y Azazel lo miran fijamente…

-¿Qué?

-3 meces puedes estar en modo balance breaker. Qué clase de ser eres en realidad, dice/pregunta un incrédulo Azazel.

-Uno que se sale hasta de la categoría de lo Extraño, responde el peli negro encogiéndose de hombros.

Azazel centro su mirada en la reina gremory.

-¿Todavía nos odias… no, a Barakiel?

-No tengo ninguna intención de perdonarlo. Ya que esa persona es el culpable de que mi madre muriera.

-Akeno, cuando te convertiste en demonio, el no dijo nada.

-Naturalmente. Esa persona no está en una posición en la que puede decirme algo.

-Eso no es lo que quise decir. No, bueno, podría ser imprudente de mí parte entrometerme en asuntos de padre e hija.

-¡No considero a esa persona como mi padre!

-Ya veo. Pero no pienso que sea malo que te unieras a la familia Gremory. Si las cosas fueran de otro modo, ¿qué pensaría Barakiel?

-...¡!

Akeno no respondió a las palabras de Azazel. Sólo mostró una expresión complicada. Entonces…

Los ojos de Azazel se centraron en Issei una vez más.

-Hey, Sekiryuutei, Está bien que te llame Ise ¿verdad? Ise, tienes un harem ¿cierto?

-No sabría cómo responder a esa pregunta, pero por las circunstancias se podría decir que sí...

-¿Quiere que te enseñará sobre los harenes? Incluso si luzco así, soy un hombre que ha formado cientos de harems en el pasado. No perderá nada con escucharme.

-Sé que la razón por la que caites fue porque fuiste tentado por las mujeres humanas. Pero no tengo interés en aprender eso, las chicas que tengo a mi lado, no es por simple capricho, sino porque las amo, valoro y respeto, no porque las vea como simples objetos.

Las integrantes del equipo sekiryuutei se sonrojaron por las palabras del peli negro…

-Entiendo y respeto tu decisión…

**(N/A: de aquí hasta la llegada de los que serán nuevos integrantes de la residencia Hyoudou es igual que en la novela, exceptuando lo relacionado con el entrenamiento de Issei.)**

**Nueva Vida.**

El día antes de entrar en vacaciones de verano, era el día en que los nuevos integrantes de la "casa Hyoudou" llegarían.

Todo el equipo Sekiryuutei y Asia se encontraba reunido en la sala de estar, también estaba Ophis y Red…

El timbre de la puerta indica de la llegada del grupo Gremory y Sitri.

Asia fue quien abrió la puerta dejando pasar a un grupo bastante grande féminas todas con equipaje bastante grande…

Todas se sorprendieron desde que vieron lo grande que era la casa del peli negro, en primer lugar pensaron que había un edificio en una zona residencial e Issei vivía en el, pero Rias les dijo que no era un edificio sino la casa de los padres de issei. Y al verlo por dentro se sorprendieron mas ya que estaba muy bien decorada la casa.

-Ho…hola, saludan todas las chicas algo nerviosas ya que no solo estaba issei y su equipo sino también los padres de este.

-Bienvenidas a la Residencia Hyoudou chicas. Les presento a mis padres, Sophia Hyoudou y Alexader Hyoudou. Ya las había comentado sobre su llegada y no vieron problema, dice el peli negro.

-Gu…gusto en conocerles. Esperamos no ser una molestia, dicen todas las chicas al tiempo que hacen una reverencia.

-Gusto en conocerles, responden ambos dioses.

-Viste issei, si no hubiéramos hecho la casa lo suficiente mente grande no hubieras podido traer a todo tu harem, dice el peli rojo en burla sonrojando de sobremanera a todas las recién llegadas.

-Tou-san no empieces…

Una precio fuerte presión se sintió en la sala al tiempo que la temperatura bajo varios grados y todos se tensaron, buscando el origen de aquella presión era la señora Hyoudou quien era rodeada por un aura negra que hacia levitar con gracia su cabello…

-Dijiste algo Alex, pregunta la diosa dragón con voz gélida pero carente de emociones que causo un escalofrió en todos en especial las recién llegadas.

-Na…na…dada Sophia lo juro, responde un pálido Red.

-Eso imagine, dice Ophis regresando a la normalidad haciendo suspirar a todos.

(Aterrador pensaron, era el pensamiento de todo el equipo Issei.)

(Poco y no la cuento, pensó Alex aun nervioso.)

(Sophia-sama cuando se enoja da miedo, pensó una asustada Asia)

(Sobreprotectora, pensaron las recién llegadas con miedo.)

-Les aclaro desde el principio que actitudes incestuosas hacia mi sochi están prohibidas, queda claro, dice/pregunta Ophis.

-Ha…hai Sophia-sama, responden en coro todas muy nerviosas.

-Ok… Asia lleva a las chicas al quinto piso y dale una habitación a cada una, dice issei a lo que Asia asiente en respuesta.

-Quinto, dicen las gremory

-Piso, finalizan las Sitri.

-En realidad es una casa bastante grande cuenta con 7 pisos, responde issei.

Luego de eso las recién llegadas guiadas por Asia van a acomodarse en sus nuevas habitaciones…

Bueno mis estimados lectores he aquí el octavo capítulo. Silo se me demore un mundo en terminarlo pero lo importante es que ya pueden leerlo completo…

Bueno ahora unas aclaraciones…

-aun no será revelado la verdad sobre hice y sus padres…

-para los que piden incluya a Ophis en el harem no va a ser. Quiero hacer algo inusual y creo en este cap hay una señar obvia de lo que quiero hacer…

-las armas cur di lione fue tomada del anime/manga/novela Campione, el arco de apolo del juego dios de la guerra y kusanagi ps es una famosa espada japonesa usada en muchas series.

\- Mt. Sumeru es la montaña del mundo central en el budismo

-Restia y Est al igual que las técnicas de "arte absoluto de la espada" son de novela ligera "seirei tsukai no blade dance" es muy buena se las recomiendo.

También me permito decirles que creamos nuestra propia pag en face sobre los proyectos de RYUUJIN Y NIDAIME. Dentro de poco también sobre un proyecto que esta desarrollando mi colaborador archangen la pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Pueden encontrar las apariencias de los personajes de otros animes que tomamos para personificar a Ophis adulta, Red, Elsha, Saori, Belzard. Además que pueden dejar sus comentarios críticas constructivas si no es así consérvate tu comentario, dudas y sugerencia… por cierto si me tardo en actualizar no me revienten la bandeja de mensajes recibitos.


	9. Nos vamos de vacaciones al imframundo

Este es un fic sin ánimos de lucro creado por mi amigo archangel y mi persona aten, basándonos en la historia original de (High School DXD) la cual no nos pertenece ya que su creador es el señor Ichiei Ishibumi n.n al igual que algunos personajes de la novela/manga/anime de la serie (Seirei Tsukai No Blade Dance) pertenecen al señor Yū Shimizu…

[ ]= conversación mental

( )= pensamiento

Red= Gran rojo - sé que ya han de saberlo pero igual lo explico por precaución lol

Morena= Reynare (Yumma Amano)

Ravel= pequeña fénix o pequeña fénix/dragón.

De antemano aclaro que el grupo de Issei lo llamare (Equipo sekiryuutei) de momento, quizás a medida que avance la historia se me ocurra un mejor nombre.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yo. Bueno chicos y chicas luego de taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan larga espera, aquí estoy una vez más con un nuevo capítulo de Ryuujin, la verdad me ha sorprendido de sobremanera cuan aceptada ha sido, en un principio pensé que a algunos les agradaría, pero pensé que fuera a ser acogida hasta tal punto… bueno no me andaré inventando excusas, desde que publique el anterior a este ya tenía pensado gran parte del de este, la verdad es que me ha dado mucha pereza escribir, además que esto si no es excusa ni nada, la verdad es que desde que mi laptop paso a mejor vida no cuento con las facilidad de un equipo de compu para trabajar a gusto ya que hacerlo en la tabled que es el único medio con el que cuento es muy complicado porque la app en la que lo hago no ayuda mucho con la ortografía y además que es un mierda de app porque cada cinco minutos se está cerrando sola y se pierde parte de lo que avanzo, lo cual me molesta en gran medida y me tienta a querer estampar contra el piso o la pared, pero para calmarme cuento hasta 1M ya que por más atractiva que sea la idea no lo es de un todo, ya que si lo hago hay si quedo jodido… pero ya paso la tormenta y llega la calma así que con nuevo equipo retomo las historias con mayor facilidad…

De paso los invito a que visiten nuestra página de Facebook, hay pueden dejar sus recomendaciones, hacer preguntas de alguna inquietud que tengan (responderemos lo que consideremos podemos responder, no vamos a adelantar detalles que arruinen sorpresas futuras o hacer posibles spolier), además que pueden ver unas imágenes para que se hagan a una mejor idea de la apariencia de los personajes, también alguna que otra información respecto a las historias… bueno dejemos ya ese tema a un lado y sigamos con lo que importa…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Llegan Las Vacaciones De Verano, Nos Vamos Al Inframundo…**

Faltaban unas horas para amanecer en la ciudad de Kuoh, el ambiente era de total tranquilidad en especial la residencia Hyoudou en la cual todos sus habitantes duermen o casi todos... ya que podemos apreciar dos esbelta figura femenina dirigirse a una habitación en específica para escabullirse en ella haciendo uso de todas sus capacidades de sigilo, dichas figuras no eran otra más que Rey y Reina del grupo Gremory. Lo curioso era que ninguna se había dado cuenta de la otra ambas tratan de colarse al cuarto de Issei... ya habiendo llegado a su destino y estaban lista para entrar en la habitación… y fue hay queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…

-¡AKENO! Se puede saber que pretendes hacer, grito/dijo Rias lo más bajo posible para no delatarse ante la sorpresa de encontrarse con su reina…

-Ara ara… no sé porque lo preguntas Rias si es más que obvio ufufufu, hago lo mismo que tú, responde la reina Gremory sonriendo…

-Pues tienes prohibido hacer este tipo de cosas y como tu rey te ordeno regreses a tu habitación, dice/ordena la peli roja…

-Pues lo ciento Rias pero ya he llegado hasta aquí y no pienso retroceder o retractarme cuando ya he tomado mi decisión, responde la reina Gremory con una sonrisa retadora a su rey…

-Me estas retando Akeno Himejima, pregunta la heredera Gremory entrecerrando los ojos a la actitud de su reina…

-Tómalo como quieras Rias, pero creo te lo había dicho antes que por **ÉL** iba a pelar con todo y todos con tal de estar a su lado, le responde la sacerdotisa sin vacilación…

-Bueno no es por entrometerme en su pequeña disputa, pero les aconsejo que no lo hagan... por su propio bien...

Rey y Reyna se asusta al verse descubierta y gira rápidamente para ver quien fue la persona que les hablo, se da cuenta que se trata del otro integrante masculino del equipo sekiryuutei quien parecía venir de la cocina ya que traía unos bocadillos en la mano...

-Ara ara, Belzard-kun nos ha descubierto… pero ¿porque lo dices?... pregunta la reina Gremory en voz baja con su usual sonrisa.

-Si entras a ese cuarto, posiblemente no salgan... con vida, responde el chico...

-Y eso ¿Por qué? Quien pregunta es la peli roja Gremory.

-Issei no duerme solo, en ese cuarto además de él, duerme Yumma, Elsha, Restia, Est y ahora también Saori, por lo que no dudo que al ver su osadía les den un buen "correctivo", responde Belzard.

-Ufufufu… Issei-kun cuanta con mucha compañía a la hora de dormir, dice la morena Gremory sonriendo pero sentía celos hacia las mencionadas, aunque su Rey no es que estuviera mejor.

-Así es. Por eso mismo el que entren hay será como si realizaran un viaje por los nueve círculos del infierno, dice Belzard.

-Creo que estas exagerando, dice la Gremory ante las palabras del chico.

-Conozco a Elsha y ella es muy posesiva y celosa, ahora añadiéndole sus instintos de dragón la hacen alguien muy peligrosa en cuanto a defender lo que quiere, en este caso Issei. En cuanto a Yumma me atrevo a colocarla en la misma escala que a Elsha, con Saori a pesar que la conozco hace poco, pero si lo suficiente para decirte que no tomara de buena manera el que se escabullas hay dentro, con Restia a pesar de ser alguien divertida y despreocupada su reacción sería igual a la de Saori, con Est que es la más reciente que se unió al grupo podría pensar que van con intenciones hostiles para con Issei y los resultados podrían ser críticos para ustedes teniendo en cuenta que es un espíritu espada con la capacidad de matar demonios y dragones, dice Belzard.

-La verdad no creo que lleguen a tal punto, responde Akeno aunque después de lo que le dijo el moreno tenía sus dudas…

-Yo ya cumplí con advertirles, es decisión de ustedes si se suicidan al entrar hay o no. Aunque si sobreviven a lo que les aran ellas, no será nada comparado con lo que les ara Sophia-sama cuando se entere, dice Belzard y se va hacia su habitación…

El duo de ídolos de kou pensaron en las últimas palabras dichas por moreno, luego recordó el breve momento que conoció a la madre del joven sekiryuutei, un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo al recordar el cono se enfadó ante la broma hecha por el Hyoudou peli rojo, para luego advertirles a **Todas** con palabra claras y específicas "Les voy a decir desde este instante, que actitudes incestuosas hacia mi sochi están prohibidas, queda claro" luego de recordar aquellas palabras decidieron mejor no arriesgarse ya que por alguna extraña razón la madre de Issei las intimidaba de sobremanera y sus instinto de supervivencia les decían que era mejor no hacerla enojar, no querían arriesgarse, quien sabe qué clase de correctivo le aplique por su acción tan temeraria, solo los dioses sabrían que sería de ella si lo hace… por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería regresar a su habitación y no exponer… (N/A: en realidad eso nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera yo que soy el autor xD)…

-0-

Un nuevo día llego dando inicio a las vacaciones de verano, todos los habitantes de la residencia Hyoudou se encontraban en el comedor desayunando en un cómodo silencio que fue roto por el sekiryuutei…

-Bueno… que tal pasaron la noche, pregunta Issei.

-Yo descanse muy bien, la cama era realmente cómoda. Aunque comparándolo con lo que estoy acostumbrada, la habitación me es realmente grande, dice Xenovia quien tiene dificultades para comer con los palillos.

El peli negro se percata de ello y le pasa una cuchara, la peli azul la acepta un tanto avergonzada…

-Hahaha… curioso, lo mismo me dijeron Asia e Irina. Y que tal ustedes, dice Issei mirando a las Sitri y Gremory.

-Al ser un lugar nuevo y que no estoy familiarizada me fue un poco difícil tratar de adaptarme y descansar pero al final logre hacerlo, la habitación cuenta con todo lo necesario lo que facilita el trabajo, responde la heredera Sitri.

A las palabras de su rey, las demás integrantes del concejo estudiantil asienten coincidiendo ante lo dicho por su presidenta…

-Ok, es bueno saber que no tuvieron muchos problemas, dice Issei sonriendo logrando sonrojar a las Sitris en especial a rey, reina y torre…

Lo cual no pasó desapercibido por las demás chicas en especial las integrantes del equipo sekiryuutei, bueno a excepción de Irina que no presta mucha atención a esos detalles...

-Y que tal ustedes, pregunta el peli negro mirando a las Gremory "Rias, Akeno y Koneko".

-Bueno como dijo Sona, al ser un lugar nuevo fue difícil al principio pero con el paso de las horas fue más fácil irse adaptando, responde la peli roja Gremory.

Las otras dos integrantes del equipo Gremory asienten en acuerdo con las palabras de su rey… luego de la pequeña platica el desayuno transcurrió con tranquilidad…

-0-

Varios minutos más tarde de terminado el desayuno los tres grupos "sekiryuutei, Sitri y Gremory" una vez llegaron los integrantes faltantes del Gremory y Sitri, se encontraban reunidos en el ahora séptimo piso de la "modesta casa", que es una especie de cine/auditorio ya que era el lugar más amplió de esta y cuenta con sofás muy cómodos ya sean individuales, dúos o para pequeños grupos de hasta cinco personas y solo hay un grupo sentado en dicho lugar para dicho número de persona aunque con un ligero sobre cupo… y ese es el lugar donde Issei se encuentra sentado acompañado de sus novias oficiales y no-oficiales… Issei en el medio con Restia y Est en su regazo (para molestia de la chica espíritu oscuro al ver a su contraparte y rival tomar su lugar sagrado "regazo de Issei" y el peli negro para que par de lolis no iniciara una disputa las sentó a ambas en sus piernas Restia la izquierda y Est la derecha), a su derecha Yumma y Saori, a su izquierda Elsha e Irina. Y una gran pantalla estilo cinema y un equipo de audio de última gama…

Sobra decir que los integrantes de los otros dos grupos no dejaban de sorprenderse cuanto más conocían la residencia Hyoudou… y que los ojos de Gasper eran estrellas al ver la pantalla y equipo de audio…

-Bien. El motivo de esta pequeña reunión es para informarle que en estas vacaciones debemos ir al inframundo, eso también te incluye Issei, al igual que a tu grupo, dice la peli roja.

-Y cuál es el motivo Buchou, pregunta Asia algo nerviosa…

-Vamos a pasar el resto de las vacaciones de verano allí, hasta el 20 de agosto. Parece que vamos a volver a finales de mes. El plan es capacitar y asistir a diversos tipos de eventos en el Inframundo, en el caso de Hyoudou-kun dar a conocer que él y su equipo también participaran en los juegos de valoración de los jóvenes demonios, quien responde es Sona mientras limpia sus anteojos.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, esta es también la primera vez que Asia y Xenovia visitarán en Inframundo, ¿Verdad? Pregunta Rias.

-¡S-Sí! ¡Estoy nerviosa de ir al Inframundo en vida! ¡P-pensé que me gustaría ir allí cuando estuviese muerta! Responde una nerviosa Asia.

-No pienses esas tonterías Asia, no va a pasarte nada así que no estés nerviosa, Gremory-san no dejara que algo malo te pase. Además recuerda que no estarás sola, le responde Issei sonriendo…

A las palabras de su hermano la rubia asiente en respuesta más tranquila…

\- Sí. He estado interesada en el Inframundo por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, siempre pensé que iría al cielo, ya que servía al Señor... Pero ahora que soy un demonio, no debería haber ninguna posibilidad de que vaya al cielo... Siento ironía en poner un pie en el mismo mundo en dónde las personas malas han sido enviadas como un castigo divino. El Infierno ¿eh? Se adapta a una creyente que se convirtió un demonio, dice Xenovia con voz irónica…

-Hahaha… la vida puede llegar a ser desconcertante con sus eventos inesperados, pero algo puede decirte con certeza. Todo evento en esta vida tiene un porque y te garantizo que con el tiempo encontrar la respuesta al giro de pasar de cierva de la iglesia a convertirte en un ser contra los que peleabas cuando serbias a esta, dice el sekiryuutei dándole una sonría…

-Gracias, fue lo único que pudo decir la caballero Gremory con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que no pasó desapercibido para varias chicas en especial las del equipo sekiryuutei…

-Por cierto… Ravel. Tus padres ya te dieron una respuesta, pregunta Issei.

-Si Issei-san. Como me pidió contacte con otou-sama y oka-sama y les dije su recado, no tuvieron problema en aceptar y están encantados de que el sekiryuutei visite el territorio Fénix, además de que ya tienen arregladas las habitaciones para la llegada de todos, el transporte e incluso una pequeña caravana para escoltar el grupo de la estación hasta el territorio fénix, dice Ravel aunque lo último lo dijo un poco avergonzada.

El resto del equipo Issei tuvieron una gota en la nunca al hecho de que una caravana los escoltaría, lo vieron un poco exagerado…

-Bien… aunque lo de la caravana es algo que no me espere, dice el peli negro…

-Le pido disculpas Issei-san, mis padres tienden a exagerar, dice la pequeña fénix avergonzada…

-No es necesario que te disculpes, créeme que te entiendo, le responde el sekiryuutei sonriendo…

-Aun así no le he dicho todo Issei-san, dice Ravel con la cara roja de vergüenza por las acciones de sus padres…

-Comprendo… te escucho, dice tranquilo el peli negro…

-Incluso enviaron el transporte que nos va a recoger y llevar a tomar el tren a abordar para ingresar de forma legal al inframundo. De verdad lo ciento Issei-sama, responde Ravel levantándose de su asiento y hace una reverencia como disculpa a las acciones imprudentes de sus padres, ya que temía que su Rey se molestara por tales acciones.

-Hahaha… tranquila Ravel, ya te lo dije antes. No tienes por qué disculparte, no es como si me fuera a enojar, además que ellos no lo hacen con mala intención, como vamos hacer sus huéspedes solo nos atienden de la manera que consideran más apropiada… aunque puede llegar a ser un poco exagerada con lo de la caravana, dice el peli negro llevándose el dedo índice al mentón en optando una expresión pensativa…

-Hahaha… no sé porque te preocupas Ravel, sabes que pocas son las cosas que pueden hacer enojar a Issei y esa está a años luz de serlo. Él es igual de despreocupado de Alexander-sama, puede llegar el fin del mundo y ninguno de los dos se inmuta, dice Belzard lo último con mucha gracia…

A los integrantes de los otros dos grupos les creció una gótica en la nunca al imaginar el grado de despreocupación del dúo padre e hijo…

La heredera Gremory se sorprendió ya que tenía la esperanza de invitarlo al territorio Gremory y así hacer sus movimientos para acercarse al peli negro, pero sus planes se vinieron abajo con lo que acaba de escuchar…

-Issei. Te hospedaras en la casa fénix en tu estadía en el inframundo, pregunta una aun sorprendida Rias…

-Sí, ya que hace unos días Lucifer-san se comunicó con migo y me informo que era necesario mi asistencia como la de mi grupo a uno que otro evento del inframundo. Además tengo asuntos los cuales conversar con los patriarcas fénix, por lo cual le pedí a Ravel que se comunicara con ellos y pedirles si era posible que mi equipo y yo nos hospedáramos en su territorio y así hacer como dicen un dicho "matar dos pájaros de un tiro", responde el peli negro al tiempo que levanta su brazo izquierdo y crea una lanza de hielo arrojándola hacia unos de los sofás que se encontraba algo apartados del grupo…

Los integrantes Sitris y Gremorys se extrañaron ante tal acción por lo que siguieron la trayectoria en la que Issei arrojo la mencionada lanza y se encontraron que esta estaba a menos de un centímetro de la hombría del gobernador de los ángeles caídos, además que se sorprendieron ya que no habían notado su presencia en absoluto… solo unos pocos notaron su presencia "Issei, Yumma, Elsha, Tiamat, Restia, Est y Belzard"

-Gobernador-san le sugiero que no aparezca de la nada en un lugar ya habitado y menos si este ya lo está por un dragón o en este caso dragones, dice Issei mientras baja su brazo…

-Fuuu… oe ise no crees que esa fue una manera un poco extrema de saludar… por poco y me dejas sin descendencia, dice el caído con una sonrisa algo nerviosa por la lanza incrustada a centímetros de su hombría…

-Si no hubieras aparecido de la nada, esa lanza no estaría donde está. Además, a tu edad no creo puedas tener hijos, responde el peli negro…

-Hahahahahaha…

Fue la carcajada por parte de algunos de los presentes Belzard, Tiamat, Yumma…

El resto lo hacían de forma más discreta, incluso las serias Sona y Shinra, Saji más que nada por miedo. Incluso la inexpresiva Koneko; a excepción de Asia, Xenovia e Irina que no entendieron la broma…

-Oye mocoso no estoy tan viejo, dijo el caído ofendido por la burla…

-Enserio. Cuantos milenios tienes en la espalada, pregunta en burla Issei con una sonrisa descarada.

Azazel no responde solo frunce el ceño…

-Por cierto, le recomiendo que aprenda a llegar como gente normal y a usar las puertas ya que si mi oka-san lo ve y teniendo en cuenta que es un completo desconocido para ella probablemente salga por una ventana o puerta y estas no estarán precisamente abiertas, dice Issei.

-De cualquier forma yo también voy a ir al inframundo…

En eso la puerta de del cine/auditorio se abre y todos se percatan de la señora Hyoudou en la entrada quien lleva un hermoso vestido de coctel de una sola pieza no tan formal de color negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con zapatos de tacón no muy altos a juego y su siempre collar con el dije de dragón…

-Sochi…

-Si oka-san… responde Issei posando su vista en la señora Hyoudou.

-Voy a Salir, regreso más tarde…

-Ok…

-Sochi ¿quién es el "nuevo"?… pregunta mirando al caído aunque ella ya sabía quién era… Azazel sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda ante la mirada fija de los intensos ojos negro de la señora Hyoudou…

-Un profesor de la academia, pero en este momento es un infiltrado ya que no aviso de su "visita"…

-Veo… bueno Sensei de antemano me permito decirle que informe con anticipación de sus "visitas" ya que puede terminar con repercusiones no muy buenas para usted…

-Si señora, fue lo único que pudo decir Azazel ya que sus instintos le decían que hacerla enojar no era buena idea y posiblemente lo último que haga en su vida.

-Nos vemos luego sochi…

-Ok oka-san, cuídate…

-Lo are…

-Hasta luego Sophia-sama, dicen el resto de los residentes de la "casa"…

La señora Hyoudou asiente en respuesta y se retira…

-Ise que clase de mujer es tu madre, ni siquiera en la guerra había sentido tanto miedo, dice/pregunta Azazel con una gota de sudor resbalando por su mejilla…

-Una muy intimidante. Porque crees que te dije que solo le temo a ella y más cuando se enoja, responde el peli negro aguantando las ganas de reírse al ver la cara de miedo del caído al igual que los otros integrantes de su grupo que no lo hacían ya que entendía al hombre puesto que saben cuan aterradora puede ser Sophia/Ophis…

-Ya lo creo, será mejor que empiece a usar las puertas de ahora en adelante cuando venga de "visita", dice Azazel al no querer arriesgarse…

-Me parece sensato de su parte, así se evita un correctivo por parte de mi oka-san que puedan poner en riesgo su salud, dice Issei…

-Bien regresando al tema… en cuanto al itinerario en el inframundo... En primer lugar, una visita a los padres de Rias, Ravel y Sona. La presentación de los Demonios líderes de las familias actuales. Después de eso, es la reunión anual de los nuevos jóvenes Demonios. Y luego está su entrenamiento allí. Principalmente voy con ustedes para el entrenamiento. Aunque no puedo estar en los tres lugares al tiempo les dejare instrucciones a seguir y en cada visita supervisare como avanzan, además de que habrán ocasiones en las voy a reunirme con Sirzechs. Caray, esto es tan molesto, dice el gobernador…

-Sabes… para ser líder de una de las tres facciones bíblicas eres un vago de clase alta. Además, porque mi grupo también está incluido para una formación, no es que me desagrade la idea ni sonar arrogante, solo que nosotros ya conocemos nuestras habilidades tanto fuertes como débiles, entrenando ambos puntos y a medida que progresamos aumentamos el grado de exigencia, dice Issei…

-En la reunión entre los líderes de las tres facciones me di cuenta que cada uno de ustedes tienen un gran nivel, sobre todo tú Ise. Me atrevería a decir que en rango demoniaco algunos serian clase alta, otros son nivel medio llegado al alto. Exceptuando a Tiamat que su nivel es de categoría Maou, mientras que a ti Ise es difícil darte una categoría, en los últimos momentos de la pelea con el Hakuryuukou, tu poder alcanzo e incluso supero la clase divina, un nivel de poder que solo habían alcanzado los dos dragones celestiales antes de ser sellados lo cual les otorgo los títulos de "Celestial" y "Emperador" en su tiempo. Realmente eres un enigma, dice Azazel con una expresión pensativa y seria a la vez…

-Que puedo decir, desde que desperté mi sagred gear, me he dado cuenta que mi mera existencia es una paradoja, responde Issei encogiéndose de hombros…

-Aun así no creo que una ayuda extra no estaría de más, mi experiencia y conocimientos sobre las sacred gear serán de gran ayuda, además que tengo un gran interés por las armas de tus caballeros y la capacidad de creación de armas de tu peón, ya que hasta hace poco solo se conocía de la Sword Birth como única sacred gear con capacidad de crear armas aunque solo fueran espadas, dice el gobernador…

Los integrantes de los otros dos equipos tenían la misma curiosidad que el caído mechi-dorado…

-Bueno gobernador-san, para satisfacer su curiosidad le diré que la sacred gear de se llama "weapon birth" (nacimiento de armas). Y como su nombre lo indica tiene la capacidad de crear cualquier tipo de arma según la voluntad del usuario; aunque el Balance Breaker aún está incompleto, pero tenemos confianza de que tal vez lo alcancemos antes de que llegue nuestro primer juego de valoración, dice el joven sekiryuutei.

Azazel estaba más que sorprendido ya que no tenía registro alguno de una sacred gear con dicha capacidad…

-Interesante… no hay archivo alguno existente con información de una sacred gear como esa…

-Este tipo de cosas suelen pasar… creemos tener conocimiento de todo y cuando menos lo esperar el mundo te golpea con algo nuevo, dice el peli negro encogiéndose de hombros…

-Bueno en eso si te doy la razón, incluso para nosotros los seres sobrenaturales hay cosas que desconocemos de este mundo, afirma Azazel…

-Bien… en cuanto a las espadas de mis guerreras, la de mi querida Irina es "Kusanagi". En cuanto a las armas de mi hermosa elfo, la espada se llama "Cuor Di Leone", mientras el arco es "La Perdición De Tifón", dice Issei como si estuviera hablando del clima…

Todos se sorprendieron al saber el nombre de la katana en manos de la castaña y no era para menos al ser un arma de clase leyendaria, pero se extrañaron al nombre de las otras dos excepto Azazel que tenía una cara de total incredulidad y sus ojos por poco salen de sus cuencas… reacción que no pasó desapercibida por los integrantes Gremory y Sitri…

-Es broma cierto, dice el líder de los caídos aun sorprendido…

-No. Hablo enserio, responde issei…

-Azazel-sensei… que tipo de armas son esas dos últimas mencionadas nunca había oído de ellas, pregunta Kiba algo que todos los que no sabían querían saber…

-Kusanagi estoy seguro que es una espada que la cual todos saben su historia…

Los integrantes de ambos grupos asientes en respuesta…

-Si. Susano el Dios de la mitología sintoísta la obtuvo luego de "derrotar" a Yamato no Orichi y se la dio a Amaterasu en disculpa luego de haber destruido sus campos de arroz… se dice que es una espada que se encuentra al mismo nivel que otras leyendarias como Calibur, Durandal, Excalibur antes de romperse en la guerra y Gran. Por siglos muchos han tratado de hallar dicha espada pero nadie había podido hallar el lugar donde Amaterasu la guardaba ya que no había pista alguna de dicho lugar. Pero desconozco las otras dos, responde/dice Sona.

-Así es, pero lo que pocos saben es que dicha espada tiene una maldición que hace que quien la porte caiga en la locura hasta que muere y para poder usar la espada sin riesgos dicha maldición debe extinguirse… Bien… Cuor Di Leone es un espada de fabricación humana creada por un extraordinario alquimista hace muchos siglos quien llego a ser considerado el "Salomón" de esta misma área… en fin… el punto es que se dice que dicha espada tiene el poder para rivalizar con las de categoría legendaria, además que por la forma en que fue creada se podría considerar una Longinus de fabricación humana. Por ello se creía que dicha arma era un mito, pero aquí esta esté "impredecible" que afirma haberla encontrado, responde Azazel…

Quien en vez de responder las dudas de los dos equipos les genero más preguntas…

-Cómo es eso de por la forma en que fue hecha es considerada una Longinu de fabricación humana, quien pregunto esta vez fue Rias…

-Se dice que en la forja de dicha espada se usó un metal antiguo que ya no existe que es tan o quizás más duro que el diamante mismo, además de las garras, dientes, colmillos en la foja. Y el corazón de un poderoso león como núcleo de esta, se dice que dicho león rivaliza con el de menea. Por lo que se cree que el espíritu de este mismo reside en la espada y quien desee empuñarla debe derrotar a dicho león para ganarse su lealtad, responde el gobernador de los ángeles caídos…

Los integrantes de ambos equipos se sorprenden ante lo dicho por el caído, pero un fugas recuerdo de un enorme león de metal que protegía a la peli violeta mientras ella atacaba con un arco con el que disparaba flechas mágicas de viento además de crear vórtices de viento a alta presión… fueron suficientes para confirmar sus dudas…

-Y qué hay del arco, pregunta la reina Sitri…

-"La Perdición De Tifón"… el arco en si es un arma que se forjo en el olimpo, y en este reside el poder del titán Tifón, el cual le fue arrebatado durante la guerra entre Titanes y Dioses griegos por medio del arma más fuerte de esta facción "la Hoja Del Olimpo" lo cual lo hace un arma de gran poder… terminada la guerra Zeus guardo dicho arco en lo más profundo de una cueva en una montaña helada, las adversidades del terreno y condiciones climáticas hacen que dicho lugar sea inhabitable, y por si fuera poco el lugar es custodiado dentro y fuera de la cueva por diferentes criaturas de la mitología griega lo cual hace que conseguir este arco sea algo extremadamente difícil incluso para un ser del mundo sobrenatural, además de que dicho lugar también fue cubierto con una maldición… todo aquel que entre por el arco y perezca su alma será atada al lugar y tendrá que hacer guardia y enfrentar a todo aquel que también lo intente obtener el arco. Dicha maldición será revocada cuando alguien logre hacerse con este, responde el caído a las dudas de los demonios Gremory y Sitri.

Terminado el relato, los ojos de todos los Gremorys y Sitris al igual que los del gobernador de los ángeles caídos estaban en el líder del grupo sekiryuutei…

-Podrían dejar de mirarme como si fuera un animal de zoológico, pide el peli negro.

-Mocoso te das cuenta de lo que implica el que tengas esas armas en tu grupo, en especial dos de esas tres ¿cierto? Pregunta Azazel…

-Elsha me hiso esa misma pregunta, por lo que te daré la misma respuesta que a ella. Si Zeus no quería que ese arco fuera hallado por alguien debió haberlo dejado guardado en el Olimpo. En cuanto a Amaterasu, hallar un lugar más seguro para guardar a Kusanagi, dice Issei despreocupadamente…

-Lo dicho eres más despreocupado que yo, dice una vez más el gobernador…

-Para que preocuparse, estoy seguro que tanto Zeus como Amaterasu han debido de haber notado la ausencia de dichas armas y aún más que seguro que ya saben que están en mis manos… por lo que es cuestión de tiempo para que me llegue algún mensaje por parte de ellos pidiendo una audiencia, responde Issei.

-De que ya sepan de la ausencia de las armas de los lugares en que se encontraban no tengo duda. Pero porque tan seguro de que ya saben que están en tus manos, pregunta Azazel…

-Con el "pequeño" escándalo en la reunión entre ustedes los líderes de las tres facciones bíblicas, hecho del cual estoy seguro ya es conocido en todo el mundo sobrenatural. Es más que obvio que sepan que dichas armas están en mis manos "indirectamente" y por ende que yo soy el responsable del hecho que no estén en sus antiguos lugares de resguardo, responde el joven sekiryuutei…

-Bueno viéndolo de ese modo te doy un punto ya que es muy probable lo que dice, concuerda el caído mechi dorado…

-Ahora que recuerdo, Azazel-sensei dijo que Kusanagi tiene o tenía una maldición que lleva a su portador a la locura, pero Irina la usa sin problema alguno, dice Xenovia con curiosidad…

Ante las palabras de la chica de mechón verde a todos le genera la misma duda incluso a Azazel por lo que fijan sus ojos en Issei a la espera de una respuesta, el peli negro con puntas rojas en vista que sabía que no lo dejarían tranquilo si no responde no tubo de otra más que contar lo sucedido una vez él y Red encontraron a Kusanagi obviamente omitiendo el hecho de que su padre le acompaño en la búsqueda y el hecho de que también haya sido él quien extinguió la maldición…

-Bueno antes que nada debo decir que no fue fácil dar con la espada ya que no había mucha información de su posible paradero, pero una vez llegue a ella la cual se encontraba en un templo el cual está al final de una cueva tallado de las propias paredes está, y dicha cueva se encuentra en el monte Fuji… bien… una vez llegue al monte pude percibir muchos tipos de energía incluso rastros de aura Divina de Dioses que pisaron el monte hace siglos, así que tuve que usar la meditación y entrar a un estado de concentración absoluta que me permitiera sentir toda fibra de aura a mi alrededor por más débil fuera, proceso que me tomo cinco horas para hallar un rastro de Kusanagi, ya que como había dicho antes se encontraba en un templo al final de una cueva y esta tenia sellos que impedía que el aura maligna de la espada salía de la cueva lo que hacía imperceptible… una vez encontré el lugar entre a la cueva y tome la espada, esta se cubrió de un aura maligna negra la cual se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, luego mi conciencia fue llevada a una especie de espacio en blanco… y hay me di cuenta de la razón de la maldición de la espada, Yamato No Orichi de alguna modo se las arregló para dejar un fragmente de su alma en la espada, toma la apariencia de una mujer de gran belleza para tratar de seducirme y que bajara la guardia para devorar mi conciencia y apoderarse de mi cuerpo devorar mi alma y tener el control total… en fin… desde que mi conciencia llego a dicho espacio en blanco y dicha "mujer" se presentó me di cuenta que no era quien aparentaba ser por el aura maligna que desprendía y deduje que se tratara de Yamato, al ver que su plan fallo se enfureció y opto su verdadera apariencia como la serpiente de ocho cabezas, tuvimos una pelea a muerte en la que salí vencedor y así con la muerte del fragmento de Yamato la maldición fue extinguida, finaliza Issei terminando su relato…

Los integrantes del equipo Sitri, Gremory y Azazel se sorprendieron del relato y más por el hecho del origen de la maldición de la espada ya que no esperaron que fuese el alma del mismo Yamato o al menos una fracción de esta…

-Bueno eso fue inesperado e interesante, dice el caído…

-Lo sé, pero igual hechos como este no me sorprenden ya desde que me sumergí en el mundo sobrenatural me ocurren eventos de lo más extraño incluso para lo sobrenatural por lo que ya son pocas las cosas que pueden sorprenderme, responde Issei tranquilamente provocando que **TODOS** tuvieran una gota en la nunca…

-Entonces, Azazel-Sensei nos estará acompañando ¿Verdad? ¿Vamos a hacer las reservas de tu viaje?

El caído asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta de la heredera Gremory.

-Sí, por favor. Es la primera vez que entraré al Inframundo a través de la ruta de los Demonios. Estoy ansioso. Dado que suelo utilizar la ruta de lado de los ángeles caídos.

-0-

El día del viaje al inframundo llego y los tres grupos ya se encontraban listos para partir… bueno, en realidad solo el equipo Gremory y Sitri quienes visten el uniforme de la Academia Kuou de verano y Azazel que viste un traje semi-formal, ya que Issei y su grupo esperaban el transporte que los llevaría a la estación en la que tomaran el tren a abordar todos el equipo sekiryuutei viste ropa casual (N/A: la dejo a su imaginación ya que me es muy tedioso pensar en ello)… se despidieron de los otros dos equipos, en especial Issei de su hermanita adoptiva quien aún se encontraba nerviosa por la idea de ir al inframundo…

Diez minutos después de que los otros equipos salieran, el transporte que los recogería llego el cual era una limosina muy lujosa y grande, Issei jura que es lo suficiente mente amplia para más de 15 personas sin incluir el conductor… el vehículo se detuvo frente a la casa, la puerta se abre y bajan cuatro maid todas de estatura promedio que aparentan edades de 20 – 23 años solo una de ellas parece mayor entre 26 - 28, todas con rostros hermosos y cuerpos esbeltos se acercan al grupo y hacen reverencia…

-Es un honor conocerle a usted y su grupo Sekiryuutei-sama, dicen las cuatro al tiempo…

A todos el grupo les salió una gota en la nunca a excepción de Ravel que se sonrojo bastante avergonzada por la situación…

-Un gusto conocerles, y solo llámenme Issei o Ise no es necesario honoríficos. Pudo saber sus nombre, dice/pregunta el peli negro…

-Siendo así lo llamaremos Ise-sama ya que no podríamos hacerlo de otra forma, demos ser respetuosos para con usted y su grupo. Y mi nombre es Odilia soy la jefa de las sirvientas de la casa Fénix, ellas son Ren "señalando a la maid de cabello y ojos verde esmeralda", Matsuri "maid de cabello y ojos castaños", Elis "maid de cabello y ojos azules" las tres tienen el cabello corto a la altura de sus hombros, excepto Odilia que lo tiene recogido en una cola de caballo y es de color negro azulado hasta su espalda baja y sus ojos son de color negros…

-Bien. Les presentó mi grupo… la peli negra de ojos violetas es mi Reina Yuuma Amano… saluda con un "hola", mis caballeros la chica de cabello y ojos violeta Saori Nivalen y la chica de cabello castaño y ojos violetas Irina Shidou… saludan con "gusto conocerles", mis peones la chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules además de Ravel, Elsha Barnwell, la chica de cabello y ojos azul marino Tiamat y el segundo hombre del grupo Belzard Makasu… los tres saludan de un "hola"… por último pero no menos importante mi primer arfil Ravel Phonex con quien ya están familiarizadas, concluye el peli negro…

-Un gusto verles de nuevo Odilia-san, Ren-san, Matsuri-san, Elis-san, saluda la pequeña phonex.

-Un gusto verle Ojou-sama, responde/saludan las maid…

-En cuanto a la peli negra de ojos violeta a mi izquierda y la peli plata de ojos azules a mi derechas, son Restia Ashdoll y Terminus Est, ambas mis espíritus contratados, finaliza Issei la presentación mientras Restia saluda con la mano mientras Est ase una afirmación con la cabeza…

-Un placer conocerles, dicen las maid al tiempo que realizan un reverencia…

-Bien terminada la presentación todo está listo para partir. Así que donde va el equipaje, dice Issei mientras toma su maleta y el de su Reina que era bastante grande…

-No se preocupe por el equipaje Ise-sama, nosotras no encargamos de subirlo, responde Odilia…

-Hmm… la verdad deberían dejar que les ayude ya que algunos como el de mí querida Reina son algo pesados, dice Issei sonriendo lo que le valió con ligero codazo de una sonrojada Yumma…

-No es necesario que se preocupe, como dije nosotras nos encargamos, responde una vez más la jefa maid…

-Es inútil tratar de persuadir su decisión ¿cierto? Dice/pregunta Issei sonriendo.

-Así es. No siendo más por favor entren al vehículo y acomódense mientras nosotras nos ocupamos de subir el equipaje para partir, responde/dice Odilia…

Una vez todos abordaron la limosina, la primera impresión fue que no era para nada modesta… los asientos están ordénanos en estilo de U abarcando toda la parte trasera del vehículo que contaba con espacio más que suficiente para todo el grupo más las cuatro maid y aun así sobraba espacio… se puede observar un pequeño comunicador con el cual contactar al chofer y una pequeña ventana que comunica con la cabina del conductor… y pudieron ver a un hombre de unos 30 – 35 años de cabello y ojos negro azabache…

-Un gusto conocerles jóvenes, mi nombre es Johan y soy el encargado de llevarlos a la estación en la que tomaran el tren que los llevara al inframundo… es un placer verle una vez más Ravel-sama, dice el ahora nombrado Johan…

-También me alegra verle Johan-san, responde la rubia menor…

-Un gusto conocerle, responden todos

Cuando las maid subieron el vehículo inicio su marcha a la estación sin contratiempo, excepto el pequeño detalle que la lujosa limosina no pasaba desapercibida para los ojos curiosos…

-0-

Una vez llegaron a su destino las maid fueron las primeras en bajar y se acomodaron a ambos lados de la puerta a la esperar de que el resto de ocupantes del vehículo bajara… cabe destacar que todos los presentes en ese momento en la estación "usuarios y empleados" pausaron sus actividades para ver el pequeño "espectáculo" era algo que no se ve todos los días y observan con mucha curiosidad al grupo de jóvenes…

-Bueno esto empieza a ponerse algo… incomodo. Ser el centro de tantas miradas es algo que nunca me ha gustado, dice Issei echar un vistazo a su alrededor…

Ravel al escuchar la palabras de su Rey se avergonzó ya que siente que es su culpa en parte al no poder hacer nada para evitar que sus padres tal situación, algo que Issei nota…

-No te sientas culpable Ravel, tu solo cumpliste con un recado que te encargue, yo ya sabía de antemano que algo como esto podría pasar. Así que no pienses que estoy enojado contigo o tus padres, le dice el peli negro sonriendo al tiempo que le revuelve un poco el cabello a la pequeña rubia…

La pequeña phonex se sonrojo un poco a la muestra de afecto de su Rey, de igual forma en que sus palabras la tranquilizaron.

El grupo seguido de las maid quienes llevan el equipaje en un pequeño carro diseñado para el transporte de este, guiados por la jefa de las sirvientas de la casa Fénix caminaron hasta llegar al ascensor…

-Bien tomaremos el ascensor para ir a la planta baja donde espera el tren que nos llevara al inframundo de manera legal, dice Odilia…

-Planta baja, hasta donde sé el ascensor de esta estación solo puede subir. Je los demonios y sus secretos, dice Issei sonriendo…

-En eso tiene razón issei-sama, el aseso a la planta baja de esta estación solo es para demonios de clase alta y sus siervos solo si este cuenta con una tarjeta especial que le permite acceder a la planta baja que es un nivel secreto… bien, el ascensor solo puede llevar máximo cinco personas a la vez así que hay que organizarse en grupos, responde/dice la jefa maid.

Los primeros en entrar fueron las dos chicas espíritus, Saori, Odilia e issei; la maid coloca una tarjeta especial en el panel electrónico que al leerla emite **"PI"** reaccionando a la tarjeta… en segundos la sensación de estar bajando pudo sentirse lo que afirma que si hay un nivel secreto debajo de la estación… el descenso tardo al redor de un minuto…

Las puertas se abrieron e issei fue el primero en salir seguido de sus dos espíritus y por ultimo Saori… los cuatro observaron su entorno y notaron que era una especie de cueva extremadamente amplia y lo que parece ser un espacio artificial, tal y como dijo Odilia, exactamente una estación subterránea de tren ya que se podían apreciar las vías… mientras apreciaban los alrededores el resto de grupo termino de bajar…

-Ahora que estamos todos, vamos a la plataforma, dice Odilia.

El lugar era extremadamente amplio ya que era varias vece más amplio que la estación de la superficie…

Luego de tomar los pasajes, caminaron a un espacio abierto de nuevo.

A la distancia el grupo pudo ver un gran número de trenes de todo tipo, desde antiguos hasta modernos, los cuales cada uno tenían el logo de una de las casa demoniacas al igual que de los reyes demonios… luego de una pequeña caminata llegaron hasta el tren que tiene el logo de la familia Phonex…

-Este es uno de los trenes propiedad de la familia Phonex y en el cual iremos al inframundo, dice Odilia.

-Ara Ravel-chan, sabía que eras una niña rica al ser hija de los patriarcas del clan Phonex. Pero esto ya lleva las cosas a otro nivel Ufufu, dice Elsha con una risa divertida…

-Concuerdo con Elsha, dice Restia con su característica risa burlona…

\- Elsha-san Restia-san ¡No se burlen! dice en voz alta una avergonzada y roja Ravel…

-Vamos chicas no molesten a Ravel, ya de por sí está muy avergonzada con todo esto como para que ustedes contribuyan a que se sienta peor, dice Issei

El peli negro se acerca a la joven fénix y la abraza, la rubia no protesto y acepto el abrazo y esconde su sonrojado rostro en el pecho del chico al tiempo que devolvía el gesto…

Odilia quien observaba la escena estaba sorprendida del que en todo el recorrido el grupo mostraba ser muy unido, casi como una familia… más por el hecho de que Ravel en toda su estadía en el inframundo era muy recia a relacionarse con personas externas a la familia Phonex y más a expresar muestras de afecto siempre con una actitud seria y refinada. Pero se atrevía a afirmar que luego de unos días de estar en con el joven sekiryuutei y su equipo esa mascara callo por completo mostrándose como una chica normal que ríe, llora, siente, se preocupa y avergüenza como cualquier otra . Faceta que solo muestra a unas pocas personas incluso dentro de su familia "padres, sus dos hermanos mayores (Ruval y Raiga) con Raiser a peras de llevarse bien como hermanos y respetarlo no tiene una confianza al mismo nivel que con sus otros dos hermanos mayores, su cuñada Karina con quien tiene una relación como si fuera hermanas y por ultimo a ella misma ya que fue su nana personal al ser la empleada de mayor confianza de la casa Phonex". También le sorprendía el hecho que la joven Phonex permitiera que el peli negro la abrazara y más ver que ella correspondía el abrazo, una sonrisa discreta adorno el rostro de la maid al entender que el joven sekiryuutei se había convertido en algo más que un Rey para la pequeña rubia… lo sabía porque ella misma la crio y la conocía muy bien, estaba feliz de que ella por fin encontrara a alguien especial a quien darle su joven corazón y estaba segura de que el peli negro sabría corresponderle y no jugaría con sus sentimientos además que al ser un dragón se convertiría en el escudo y la espada que la defendería de quienes quieran dañarla… no dudaba que una vez le cuente de esto a su ama se alegrara por su hija…

**BUSHU.**

Las puertas del tren se abrieron de forma automática.

-Bien ha llegado el momento, por favor abordar el tren, dice Odilia.

Los primeros en entrar fueron Ravel e Issei, ya que el peli negro seguía abrazando a la joven rubia, seguido de las dos chicas espíritus y el resto del equipo sekiryuutei, Odilia y las otras tres maid una vez guardaron el equipaje…

**RIIIIIIIIIIIING.**

El silbato de salida sonó, y el tren comenzó a moverse.

-Issei-sama al ser el Rey del equipo debe ir al vagón que se encuentra antes que este, es un protocolo que se aplica a todos los Reyes de los equipos demoniacos, dice la jefa maid…

-Bueno al ser un protocolo solo para los Reyes de equipos demoniacos no aplica en mí ya que soy un dragón, dice el peli negro sonriendo…

Issei tomo el asiento ubicado en la mitad de vagón junto a la ventanilla… sin perder tiempo ambas chicas espíritus invaden su regazo sentándose en el (Restia su pierna izquierda y Est la derecha, al parecer para ellas ya se habían convertido un hábito o competencia personal el sentarse en el regazo del sekiryuutei), y el pelinegro para que el par de lolis no pelearan no se los impedía… Ravel a su lado y frente a ellos Yumma y Elsha. En el asiento conjunto a ellos Belzard quien al igual que Issei ocupo el lugar junto a la ventanilla, Saori a su lado y frente a ellos Tiamat e Irina…

-Ise-sama no hay forma de hacer que acepte viajar en el vagón para los Reyes, pregunta Odilia sabiendo ya la respuesta…

-No…

Fue la sencilla respuesta de sekiryuutei, la maid solo suspiro resignada…

-Además. Estar solo en un vagón ara que el viaje me parezca eterno y aburrido, en cambio aquí puedo conversar con todos y hacer de la espera más amena y corta, concluye el peli negro…

-Entiendo. Sin más que decir nos retiramos de momento, dice Odilia…

-Ok. Pero me gustaría hacerte una pregunta antes de que te retires Odilia-san, dice el sekiryuutei…

-Estoy a sus órdenes Isesama. Cuál es su pregunta…

-Cuanto tiempo tomara llegar al inframundo…

-El viaje durara alrededor de una hora. Puesto que este tren pasa a través de la barrera dimensional utilizando medios oficiales antes de que finalmente lleguemos al Inframundo…

-Entiendo, gracias…

-Cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en hacernos saber, no siendo más con su permiso me retiro, concluye la maid al tiempo que hace una reverencia…

Odilia y las otras tres maid tomaron lugar en los últimos asientos del vagón…

-Bueno si durante la estadía en la casa Phonex toda la servidumbre me estará llamando "sama" va a ser algo muy incómodo, dice Issei.

-Bueno eso te lo ganas al ser el sekiryuutei y convertirte en el Rey de Ravel-chan, dice en burla el antiguo portador de la boosted gear…

-No tientes tu suerte Belzard si no quieres de oka-san supervise tu entrenamiento un par de meces una vez regresemos al mundo humano, responde el peli negro con una sonrisa burlona…

El moreno no queriendo arriesgarse no objeto en contra ya que recuerda que cada vez que la diosa dragón supervisa sus avances termina hecho polvo por las pruebas que debe superar…

-Pido disculpas que vaya a tener que pasar por todo esto a causa de mis padres, estoy segura que han debido de haber ordenado a toda la servidumbre estar atento por si usted o cualquiera del grupo necesiten algo por más mínima que fuese, de verdad lo siento Issei-san, se disculpa avergonzada la joven fénix…

Issei pasa su brazo por la espalda de la rubia menor y la atrae más cerca de él, Ravel se sonroja pero no opone resistencia, por el contrario se deja llevar mientras apoya su cabeza en el hombro del chico…

-Ya te lo había dicho Ravel. No te sientas culpable, tu solo cumpliste con una orden que te di. Por esta situación no me voy a enojar contigo o tus padres, yo sabía que esto podía pasar… que tal si tratas de dormir un poco en lo que dura el viaje, yo prometo despertarte una vez hayamos llegado, le responde el peli negro sonriendo…

La pequeña phonex se sonrojo pero accedió, la verdad le aria bien dormir así olvidar por lo menos unos minutos toda esta incómoda situación que la ha avergonzado y estresado mucho…

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, mientras estemos en el inframundo las motocicletas y automóviles personalizados que encargue habrán llegado, dice el pelinegro atrayendo la atención de su grupo a excepción de Ravel quien se había dormido bastante rápido…

-Que Tienen de especial esas motocicletas y autos, amado mío, pregunta Restia…

-Bueno mi querida dama oscura. Primero que nada es que no serían unas motocicletas y auto ordinarios, segundo son mucho más resistentes al ser totalmente hecha con piezas especiales, tercero se les puede transferir magia que ayuda a ser aún más veloces, cuatro quien se está encargando de las motos y los autos no es una compañía ordinaria sino una del mundo sobrenatural que hace trabajos para seres de este mismo mundo que residan en el mundo humano, lo mismo pasa con los automóviles, responde Issei…

La chica espirito oscuro asiente en respuesta…

A medida que el tren seguía su curso el grupo conversaba de temas triviales para pasar tiempo… varios minutos más tarde la puerta que comunica con el vagón de Reyes se abre… dejando ver a un hombre que parece estar en sus 50 - 55 años, viste el característico uniforme de un conductor de tren la única diferencia es el símbolo de la casa Phonex en su chaqueta…

-Gusto en conocerles jóvenes, mi nombre es Ignacio conductor soy el conductor del tren privado de la casa Phonex, se presenta de manera cortes el ahora identificado Ignacio…

-Gusto en conocerle Ignacio, soy Issei Hyoudou Rey del equipo sekiryuutei, tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos ya que estoy seguro esta no será la primera o ultima vez que valla al inframundo…

-Hohoho… estoy seguro de eso, y honestamente tenía ganas de conocer al Sekiryuutei y su equipo teniendo en cuenta que la noticia de su vistita al inframundo se esparció como pólvora al igual que su hazaña en la reunión de los líderes de las tres facciones, responde conductor con mucho entusiasmo…

-Valla parece que muestra estadía en el inframundo será aún más interesante de lo esperado… un gusto conocerle mi nombre es Yuuma Amano, Reina del equipo Sekiryuutei…

-Mucho gusto yo soy Elsha Barnwell, peón del equipo Sekiryuutei…

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Restia Ashdoll, espíritu contratado al servicio de Ise-sama…

-Un gusto mi nombre es Terminus Est, espíritu contratado al servicio de Ise-sama…

-Gusto conocerle. Me presento mi nombre es Saori Nivalen, caballera del equipo sekiryuutei…

-Es un placer conocerle, soy Shidou Irina caballera del equipo Sekiryuutei…

-Un gusto, Soy la Reina dragón karma de caos, Tiamat, Peón…

Issei se rio en sus adentros al ver que la reina dragón parecía odiar a Ddraig a tal punto que ni siquiera quiere mencionarlo…

-Cuando se espació la noticia del sekiryuutei y su equipo se decía de que la Reina dragón era miembro pero muchos no lo creían, pero veo que es verdad, dice Ignacio sin poder esconder su asombro.

-Gusto en conocerle, Mi nombre es Belzard Makasu, peón del equipo sekiryuutei…

-Y por último pero no menos importante, la arfil del equipo Ravel Phonex…

-Hohoho… la princesa Ravel está profundamente dormida, dice el conductor mientras se ríe de buena gana…

-La convencí de hacerlo ya que estaba bastante estresada por lo del viaje y la estadía en el inframundo, responde el joven Sekiryuutei…

-Entiendo…

-Hola Ignacio, procederás a realizar el registró, pregunta Odilia acercándose.

-Es bueno verte Odilia. Si iniciare el registro ya que dentro de poco llegaremos al inframundo y sabes que es un delito que alguien no registrado entre, responde el conductor mientras sostenía en sus manos lo que parece ser un monitor…

-Lo se… les explico. Esta es una máquina del mundo de los demonios que les comprueba y compara. El hecho de que este tren está formalmente entrando al Inframundo es importante y por lo tanto, todos los medios de transporte requieren una inspección. Sería un asunto grave en el caso de que haya cierta infiltración. En este momento, sería muy grave si alguien no permitido ocupara el tren…

-Comprendo… (Así que hay protocolos para acceder al inframundo, Hmm entonces el hecho de que en aquella ocasión no tuviera repercusiones al acceder de forma ilegal fue porque Sirzechs planeo todo de alguna forma. Los demonios y sus mañas.) Dice/piensa Issei.

-Sus registros reconocen sus designaciones de piezas, y cuando se transmite, se registran como datos en el Inframundo. Es por eso que lo verificó con esa máquina. No hay ningún problema. Desde aquí todo el mundo es quien dice ser, quien hablo fue Ignacio.

El hombre mayor procedió a hacer el registro de todos los integrantes del equipo Sekiryuutei, aunque con Issei tardo más el registro por alguna extraña razón, exceptuando a Ravel con quien no fue necesario el procedimiento…

-Con esto y las formalidades para la entrada de las nuevas caras aquí, se terminó. Ahora todos pueden descansar y relajarse hasta llegar a la estación programada. También hay camas donde dormir y lugares donde se puede disfrutar de un break, así que por favor, utilícenlos hasta llegar a nuestro destino, dice el conductor del tren con amabilidad regresando a la cabina del conductor…

El grupo retomo sus charlas triviales y unos cuarenta minutos después escucharon un anuncio por parte de Ignacio…

[En unos momentos pasaremos a través de la pared dimensional. En unos momentos pasaremos a través de la pared dimensional.]

Luego del anuncio los ocupantes del tren se percataron del cambio en el escenario, de oscuridad paso a ser un paisaje y se puede ver un hermoso cielo purpura…

-Hmm realmente exceptuando el color del cielo entre el inframundo y el mundo humano no hay mucha diferencia...

Fue el comentario hecho por Elsha quien observaba el paisaje…

-Eso y que a diferencia del mundo humano el inframundo está libre de factores que ayuden a la degradación del ecosistema, dice Issei quien también observa el paisaje…

-Tienes un punto, he de decir que todos los años de evolución trajeron consigo un gran impacto al medio ambiente, concuerda Belzard…

-Es una vista muy hermosa, dice la elfo entre sorprendida y fascinada con la vista.

El paisaje que se puede apreciar desde las ventanillas del tren son grandes montañas, amplias áreas llenas de abundante naturaleza y grandes lagos…

-Recuerdo haber leído que el Inframundo tiene la misma cantidad de superficie que el mundo humano, pero la población aquí no es la misma que en la del mundo humano. Incluso con los demonios, ángeles caídos y otras razas, la población no es tan alta. Y puesto que no hay océanos, la tierra también es amplia, dice Issei aun observando el paisaje.

Todos se deleitaban con tan agradable paisaje a la vista…

La conversación cambio a una donde debaten las similitudes y diferencias entre ambos mundo para pasar el resto del viaje…

[Pronto vamos a llegar a la residencia principal de Phonex. Pronto vamos a llegar a la residencia principal de Phonex. Todo el mundo, gracias por usar este tren.]

-Ya estamos llegando…es momento de que despierte a Ravel entonces… Ravel, despierta ya estamos por llegar, es hora de despertar…

Issei procedió a llamar a la joven Phonex al tiempo que la movía sutilmente… segundos después la chica parecía reaccionar ya que empezaba a abrir sus azulados ajos…

-Issei-san... dice la chica un tanto adormilada…

-Buenos días, espero hallas podido descansar un poco. Te desperté porque ya estamos por llegar, le dice Issei sonriendo…

-S…si pu…pude descansar y relajarme un poco, responde la Phonex con un sonrojo en sus mejillas…

-Me alegra. Ahora hay que prepararnos para la llegada,

Luego de monos de tres minutos la velocidad del tren fue disminuyendo hasta detenerse por completo…

**GAKUN…**

**BUSHU…**

Después de haberse detenido en silencio el equipo sekiryuutei se prepara para salir por la puerta ya abierta con Issei y Ravel a la cabeza.

Una vez todos salieron, incluidas las maid se encontraron con…

**¡BIENVENIDOS AL TERRITORIO PHONEX, EQUIPO SEKIRYUUTEI!**

**¡BIENVENIDA A CASA, PRINCESA RAVEL!**

Delante de ellos una gran comitiva de mayordomos, doncellas y un gran número de soldados… los cuales les saludaron a una sola voz…

¡PANPANPANPAN!

¡Fuegos artificiales se elevaron, los soldados apuntaron sus armas hacia el cielo y dispararon, y había gente que se veía como si fuera una banda de orquesta comenzó a tocar al mismo tiempo! Un soldado que montaba en la parte superior de un grifón criatura voló en el cielo y agitó una bandera.

Issei y sus compañeros exceptuando a Ravel parpadearon queriendo confirmar que era completamente real lo que sus ojos veían… cuando dijeron que serían recibidos no esperaban todo una comitiva a tal escala y mucho menos una bienvenida tan "llamativa"… Issei luego de salir de su estupefacción inicial dio una sonrisa forzada por la situación, acción que imitaron sus compañeros… por su parte Ravel miro a sus compañeros de equipo y noto que todos parecían descolocados por el acto, lo único que quería en ese momento era que la tierra se abriera y la tragara, realmente nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada en su vida y su rostro estaba como un semáforo en rojo…

-Yare yare. Debo decir que estoy muy sorprendido, no me espere un recibimiento tan ameno, dice Issei sonriendo.

El número de mayordomos y sirvientas era alto, al igual que los soldados. Cuando Ravel se acercó a ellos, todos al tiempo hicieron una reverencia y dijeron a una sola voz…

-Bienvenida de nuevo, Ravel Ojou-sama, saludan todos…

\- Gracias a todos. Estoy en casa….

Ravel responde el saludo con cortesía al tiempo de hacia fuerza de toda su voluntad por no salir corriendo a su cuarto y no volver a salir, ya sentía las bromas de parte de Elsha y Restia una vez más, y quizás también Yuuma…

\- Bienvenidos al territorio Phonex. Ahora bien, todos los integrantes del equipo, por favor seguirme, los guiare a hasta los carruajes a subir. Vamos a ir a la residencia principal con esto…

Dice Odilia frente al grupo para luego dar vuelta y luego de una pequeña caminata los condujo a un carro de magnífico aspecto. El caballo tampoco parece ser un caballo normal ¿Es un caballo del Inframundo?...

Issei sabía bien que no era necesario preguntarle por el equipaje ya que bien pudo apreciar como unas sirvientas se encargaban de llevarlo… se preguntaba si las criadas debían pasar por un entrenamiento antes de prestar servicios ya que todas demostraban ser muy eficientes en lo que hacían "demasiado" a su parecer, o era que planearon cada detalle con antelación. Ya que todo parecía estar extremadamente bien preparado…

-Varios vehículos ha sido preparados, así que por favor aborden el que gusten, dice Odilia una vez llego a los mencionados carros…

Issei, Ravel, Restia, Est, Elsha y Odilia abordaron el carruaje frente a ellos…

Yuuma, Tiamat, Irina, Saori y Belzard tomaron el siguiente…

Ya estando todo a bordo los carruajes procedieron su marcha hacia el castillo y un grupo bastante numeroso de soldados montados a caballo procedió a escoltar ambos carruajes…

La escenografía, había caminos pavimentados y árboles hermosamente podados. El camino se extendía en línea recta... luego de unos minutos en el trayecto a la distancia se podía divisar algo que solo podía ser descrito como una "megaestructura"…

-Hmm… una pregunta, por curiosidad ese enorme castillo que se ve a la distancia obra que solo puede ser producto de maestros en arquitectura e ingeniería, es el lugar al cual nos dirigimos, pregunta Issei…

-Así es Ise-sama. Ese castillo que se puede apreciar es la residencia principal de la familia Phonex, uno de sus muchos castillos, responde odilia…

-Ooooooooookei. Mejor me reservo preguntar cuántos castillos posee la familia Phonex. Y yo que discutía con otu-san por el enorme edificio que hiso por casa (aunque yo contribuí a aumentarle un piso más) Y Ravel que vive en un castillo. Hahaha, dice/piensa Issei con gracia.

El castillo que se puede apreciar a la distancia tiene gran parecido al palacio de Versailles del mundo humano, solo que lo supera varias veces en tamaño junto a un aspecto más moderno…

-Dentro de todos los clanes demoniacos, la mansión Phonex destaca como la más lujosa por su infraestructura y decoración, dice Odilia.

-Ya me lo imagino, si por fuera impresiona por dentro ni me lo imagino, dice Issei.

Luego de varios minutos de recorrido llegaron a una gran muralla con dos enormes puertas de madera en las cuales se encontraba inscrito en grande el símbolo del clan Phonex… las puestas se abrieron dando paso a los carruajes…

Una vez los carruajes pasaron por las grandes puertas lo primero que pudieron observar una gran fuente que dividía el camino de piedra en el medio de un enorme y hermoso jardín en el cual se puede apreciar el césped perfectamente cortado, arboles verdes y frondosos en los cuales se pueden apreciar exóticas aves de diversos colores, cerca al castillo grandes zonas con plantaciones de flores de todo tipo y colores y en una de las paredes del castillo cubierta de plantas enredadera con flores de diversos colores… realmente un ambiente muy agradable a la vista. (el territorio Phonex será hecho de mi autoría…)

Los carruajes avanzaron hasta llegar a las puestas del castillo…

-Hemos llegado, dice Odilia.

Luego de lo dicho por la jefa maid, la puerta del carruaje fue abierta y se pudo ver que fue un mayordomo quien realizo una reverencia…

Las sirvientas y mayordomos estaban de pie en línea recta a ambos lados del grupo, hicieron un camino. Una alfombra roja se extendía hacia el enorme castillo y la puerta del enorme castillo hizo un ruido mientras se abren…

Luego de que todos bajaran el grupo sekiryuutei a excepción de Ravel observan la enorme edificación…

-Ojou-sama, Ise-sama y todos los integrantes de su nobleza por favor entren, dice Odilia…

Con la orden dada por Odilia el grupo avanzo por la alfombra siendo guiados por la jefa maid…

Una pequeña silueta salió desde la línea de las sirvientas y corrió hacia la joven Phonex...

-¡Ravel-nee-sama! ¡Bienvenida a casa!

Un joven de aspecto lindo con el cabello rubio abrazó a la joven Phonex quien le devolvió el abrazo…

-¡Renzo! Ya estoy de vuelta. Has crecido, ¿No?

-Are… el niño ¿es familiar tuyo? Ravel…

Le pregunta Issei a su joven arfil…

-Así es. Issei-sama, él es Renzo Phonex, hijo del mayor de mis hermanos Ruval Phonex. Él es mi sobrino, responde la chica…

-Entiendo…

-Renzo. Ellos son los invitados que se quedaran un tiempo en el castillo, vamos salúdalos, dice Ravel…

-Si. Hola, soy Renzo Phonex, mucho gusto en conocerles…

-Guste en conocerte Renzo. Como ha dicho Ravel, mi nombre es Issei, Hyoudou Issei, pero puedes llamarme Ise. Ellos son mi grupo…

-Hola Renzo. Mi nombre es Reynare, reina del grupo, pero puedes llamarme Yumma…

-Mucho gusto Renzo-kun, yo soy Irina Shidou, la primera caballero del grupo…

-Gusto en conocerte Renzo, soy Saori Nivalen, la segunda caballero del grupo…

-Hola Renzo, soy Elsha Barnwell, la primera peón del grupo…

-Hola niño, Yo soy Tiamat, la tercera peón del grupo y soy el segundo integrante más fuerte del mismo…

Cabe destacar que lo dijo con orgullo y algo arrogancia… lo que le valió un "Presumida" por parte de las otras féminas de equipo…

Belzard se reía de la escena, mientras Issei negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa forzada…

-Bueno regresando a lo importante… gusto en conocerte Renzo, mi nombre es Belzard Makasu, soy el segundo peón del grupo…

-Sugoiiiiiii… el equipo Sekiryuutei en el territorio Phonex, dice el pequeño rubio con emoción…

Los integrantes del equipo sonrieron ante la reacción del niño…

-Así es Renzo. Y yo soy el último integrante, Ravel Phonex primer arfil,

La rubia Phonex se presenta con orgullo…

Luego de la presentación el equipo siguió hacia las enormes del castillo, el pequeño Renzo bombardeo a su tía pregunta tras pregunta…

A medida que el grupo avanzaba y se acercaban a las enormes puertas del castillo, estas se abrían una a una permitiéndole ver el interior de este…

Al ingresar al interior del castillo, llegaron a lo que parecía ser el hall de entrada. ¡Hay escaleras que conducían al segundo piso en frente! ¡Hay un gran candelabro en el techo! ¡Enorme y con varias decoraciones hechas en oro, al igual que varios artículos de decoración! ¡Esta sala es enorme! ¡Tan grande que había espacio para albergar una sala de atletismo!

-Y yo que me quejaba por el área exagerada de mi casa, pero al ver esta sala. Puedo mirar que esto es un nuevo nivel en extravagancia. Bueno teniendo en cuenta que las circunstancias en Kou no se prestaban en ese momento para algo de mayor otou-san termino por hacer un edificio, de lo contrario habría hecho un castillo igual o más grande que este, dice Issei pasando la vista por la enorme sala…

-No te discuto el hecho que esta sala es ridículamente enorme, tanto que sin problema puede albergar una sala de atletismo. Pero tampoco pongo en duda que de haber podido Alexander-sama habría hecho una edificación aun mayor; pero que tan grande crees hubiera sido de haber podido hacerlo, concuerda Belzard.

-Tanto como el mega-aeropuerto de Dubái, responde Issei con simpleza…

Todo su equipo miraba al peli negro con una expresión de "es broma"…

-No. No bromeo, hablo en serio. De haber podido lo habría hecho, solo que hubiera conllevado a que todo el mundo tanto humano como sobrenatural tuvieran un ojo sobre la familia Hyoudou al ser dueños de una propiedad tan ostentosa…

-Bueno eso es exagerado hasta para nosotros los demonios, dice Ravel…

-Ravel-nee-sama ¿qué es Dubái?, pregunta Renzo…

-Es una cuidad en donde se encuentra el aeropuerto más grande del mundo humano. Es varias veces más grande que este castillo, puedo decir que todo el aeropuerto completo abarcaría dos décimas partes del territorio Phonex o tal vez más, Responde La joven Phonex…

-Sugoiiii… me gustaría conocerlo, dice el joven rubio…

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que si le dices a Ruval-nii-sama o a Karina-nee-sama te llevarían para que lo conozcas, le responde la Ravel…

-Ojou-sama, me gustaría mostrarles a todos sus habitaciones…

La jefa maid fue interrumpida por las féminas del grupo invitado…

-Yo me quedo en la habitación de Ise, dice Yumma.

-Yo igual, dice Elsha…

-Yo también me quedo con Ise, dice Saori con un notable sonrojo…

-Yo también me quedare en la habitación de amado mío, dice Restia con el brazo de Issei entre sus pechos…

-Yo también me quedo con Ise, dice Est al tiempo que imita la acción de su contraparte aferrándose al brazo del peli negro…

-Mouuuu… no es justo ustedes sean las que siempre duerman con Issei-kun, se queja Irina con un mohín…

-El que piensa pierde, debes aprender a ser más agresiva, le dice Elsha sacándole la lengua en burla…

Irina al ser una chica inocente e infantil en algunos aspectos solo hiso un puchero en protesta…

-Ejem… como decía se les mostraran las habitaciones, y en vista de que seis personas se alojaran en una misma habitación a esta se le reemplazara la cama por una más grande y un closet de mayor capacidad…

Odilia levantó la mano y algunas sirvientas se reunieron alrededor del grupo. ¡Todas las sirvientas son mujeres hermosas!

-Ok, yo iré a saludar a oka-sama y otou-sama, dice Ravel…

-El señor y la señora se encuentran en el jardín, le comenta Odilia..

-Entiendo. Y el idiota de mi hermano, dice/pregunta la joven rubia Phonex…

A la pregunta hecha, la jefa maid suspira con pesadez…

-Raiser-sama se encuentra encerrado en su habitación, desde que fue vencido por Issei-sama cayó en una depresión y no ha habido forma de hacerlo salir ya que no responde a los llamados de los amos ni a sus ciervas…

-Jaja… pffjajajajajaja… jajajajaja…

Quien se reía era la reina dragón…

-Tiamat no te rías, se un poco benevolente con el pobre emo-phonex… digo Raizer, dice Issei.

-Jajajaja… jajajaja…

A la risa se unió Yumma que se reía sin pena al igual que Tiamat. Elsha y Restia también lo hacían pero con elegancia ya que cubrían su boca con una de sus manos mientras reían…

-Issei-sama no se burle, sé que Raiser-nii-sama es un idiota, pero aun así es mi hermano. Y ustedes también chicas no se burlen, dice Ravel…

-Perdón, perdón… jajaja… pero es que me es muy gracioso. Pasar de ser un Phonex a una gallina es algo muy cómico… jajaja… hacía tiempo no me reía tanto… jajajaja, dice la reina dragón entre risas.

-Issei-sama, se da cuenta de lo que provoca, dijo una seria Ravel con las manos en su cadera…

-Soy inocente de todo cargo en mi contra, cuando pelee con el trate de no lastimarlo… mucho, y te consta ya que no use ni la mitad del poder que use cuando me estaba dando de madrazos con el blanco, se defiende el peli negro.

-Bueno eso no se lo discuto. Ya que de haber usado la misma cantidad de poder que uso contra el Hakuryuukou, en la familia Phonex actualmente seria tres hijos en vez de cuatro, dice Ravel suspirando con pesadez…

Por su parte Odilia se mantenía al margen escuchando la "peculiar" discusión entre los integrantes de equipo sekiryuutei y debía admitir que es un grupo único en su tipo…

-Dejando el tema de mi hermano Raizer de lado, se encuentran en casa Karina-nee-sama, Ruval-nii-sama y Raiga-nii-sama, dice/pregunta la joven Phonex…

-No. Actualmente ninguno de los tres se encuentra, Karina-sama y Ruval-sama salieron a atender asuntos importantes, y Raiga-sama se encuentra con sus negocios habituales. Pero regresaran para la cena ya que quieren conocer Issei-sama y su equipo, responde la maid…

-Entiendo. Bueno entonces iré con mis padres…

-Te acompaño, después de todo, tengo asuntos que discutir con ellos. Chicas las veo luego, dice Issei mientras él y Ravel se retiran del lugar…

El dúo avanzaba por los enormes pasillos del para nada modesto castillo, Issei observa la decoración y a simple vista resalta que es de muy fina y sobre todo costosa, cuadros con marcos de oro, candelabros de igual material con piedras preciosas incrustadas, si realmente mucho lujo a donde quiera que mires… luego de una caminata llegaron al mencionado jardín para alivio de Issei quien pensaba que necesita un cambio de ambiente de tanto lujos excéntricos…

El aire limpio y fresco, césped perfectamente cortado a la distancia se podía ver árboles verdes y frondosos, zonas de flores a la orilla de las paredes del castillo, pero lo más destacable era el camino de piedra que es adornado a lado y lado por arboles de cerezo hasta llegar a una especie de kiosco bastante grande en el cual se podían ver mesas y sillas y también a una pareja de rubios vestidos como nobles tomando té…

El dúo llego llegó a su destino luego de una caminata de varios minutos…

-Madre, padre he regresado, dice una feliz Ravel…

La pareja se levanta de sus asientos para mirar a los visitantes…

-Ara~, así que ya han llegado Ravel…

Quien responde el saludo es la mujer rubia igual a Ravel. Su cabello es rubio ondulado hasta su cadera, facciones faciales iguales a las de joven Phonex solo que con un aspecto más maduro, estatura promedio ni muy alta ni muy baja, pechos talla DD, figura de reloj de arena, su vestimenta consiste en un vestido de una sola pieza que le llega hasta sus rodillas de color blanco puro con detalles dorados que se abraza su cuerpo resaltando cada una de las curvas de la hermosa mujer y calzado a juego con el vestido… todo de diseño fino y costoso.

-Y los invitados también…

Hablo el hombre rubio. Su aspecto es similar al de Raizer, solo más maduro, con un aire sereno, cabello algo largo un poco más debajo de sus hombros (N/A: estilo Lord Gremory con todo t barba), sin el aire de arrogancia del tercer hijo de la familia. Alto alrededor de 1.80 – 1.82 Mtrs de estatura, viste un smokin sin corbata pero no le quita el estilo de alta clase, chaqueta azul celeste, camisa blanca, pantalones de igual color que el chaleco y zapatos a juego…

-Me alegra volver a verte mi querida Ravel…

La mujer rubia abraza de forma maternal a su hija quien regresa el gesto…

-Bienvenido al territorio Phonex, sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei, saluda el patriarca rubio…

-Por favor, solo llámeme Issei o ise. Nunca me ha gustado que me llamen de forma tan digamos formal; además yo en si no soy el sekiryuutei solo soy su anfitrión, dice el peli negro…

-Bueno siendo así entonces voy a referirme a ti como Issei-kun… Ufufu… los otros clanes pensaran que el Sekiryuutei tiene una relación cercana con nosotros los Phonex, dice lady Phonex…

-Hmm es verdad lo que dices querida, de ser así ayudaría a que nuestro clan gane reputación y se eleve hasta llegar al nivel de los clanes Bael, Gremory, Agares y Sitri… aunque ayudaría aún más que entre Hyoudou-kun y nuestra hija hubiese una relación como prometidos, dice Lord Phonex…

-¡PADRE! ¡QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO! Grita una avergonzada y sonrojada Ravel…

-Es verdad cariño. Dorado y rojo, serian una bonita pareja, dice la matriarca Phonex con una mirada soñadora…

-¡MADRE! Grita una vez más la joven rubia aún más sonrojada…

Por su parte Issei observaba la "peculiar" situación que le hacía mucha gracia. Además, no es que le molestara formalizar un compromiso de matrimonio él y Ravel, después de todo, la joven rubia le atraía al igual que las demás chicas de su grupo, Por eso fue que de entre todo el equipo del yakitori la eligió a ella entre todas las otras chicas. Así que decidió seguir la corriente a los líderes del clan en parte por diversión y le encantaba ver a Ravel sonrojada y avergonzada, se le hacía muy linda verla así, y otra parte porque quizás los Phonex de verdad decidan formalizar el compromiso entre ambos, pero dejara que la joven rubia sea la que decida aceptar o no…

-La verdad me sentiría honrado que mi querida Ravel-chan me aceptara como su prometido, pero cuando le pedí ser mi novia ella me rechazo ya que no cumplía con los estándares para poder serlo, dice Issei fingiendo dolor…

-¡ISSEI-SAMA! ¡QUE ESTÁ DICIENDO! Grita Ravel con un sonrojo atómico.

Los Phonex entendieron que el chico les siguió el juego…

-Ara~… es una pena, no pensé que mi niña fuera tan exigente y decidida con lo que quiere, dice lady Phonex.

-Así parece. Pero no me rendiré y le demostrare que soy digno se estar a su lado, dice el peli negro fingiendo determinación…

-¡ISSEI-SAMA! Grita Ravel con una nueva tonalidad de rojo en su rostro y un cumulo de valor sobre su cabeza…

-Sé que lo lograra chico, y podre estar totalmente tranquilo al saber que mi hija está en muy buenas manos, dice el rubio de barba…

-Tienes razón querido. No podría quedar en mejores manos que las del sekiryuutei, dice la rubia…

-¡PADRE! ¡MADRE! Ravel en estos momentos anhelaba que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara, estaba que corría a su habitación para encerrarse y no salir…

-Les agradezco el apoyo y la confianza, no los defraudare, responde Issei…

-¡ISSEI-SAMA!

La pobre Ravel llego a u punto donde su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente a causa de la vergüenza…

-Ufufu… Ufufufu… tranquila mi niña es broma, decía la matriarca…

-Jajaja… como dice tu madre, es broma, decía el patriarca del clan…

-Pues no me hiso gracia, refuta la joven Phonex molesta y sonrojada…

-jajajajaja… lo siento Ravel, pero es que te ves endemoniadamente linda cuando estas avergonzada o sonrojada que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, dice Issei con una sonrisa…

Ravel al ver la sonrisa en el pelinegro su sonrojo aumento superando por mucho al de un semáforo en rojo, y solo pudo reaccionar de una forma que muchos desconocen de ella… una chica normal…

-¡ISSEI-SAMA! ¡BAKA! Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka…

Le decía a su rey mientras le golpeaba el pecho con sus puños serados sin fuerza alguna una y otra vez mientras repetía "baka"…

-Perdón, perdón, perdón… pero valió la pena, verte avergonzada y sonrojada mi querida Phonex-chan, dice sonriendo abrazando a la chica…

Ravel no sabía si estar molesta con su rey por la vergüenza que la hizo pasar o feliz de que le diga que es linda… así que solo le devolvió el abrazo escondiendo su sonrojado rostro en el pecho del peli negro…

Para los patriarcas Phonex la reacción de su hija para con Issei, fue prueba de que el joven peli negro se había convertido en más que un rey para su hija, tal y como se los comento Odilia… al parecer Ravel no solo había dejado caer la máscara de ojou-sama delante de Issei, sino también con todo el grupo del peli negro y se muestra ante ellos tal y como es una chica normal. Algo que alegraba enormemente a líderes Phonex en especial a la matriarca…

-Bueno luego del divertido momento sentémonos y hablemos de lo importante, como le va a Ravel en el mundo humano, dice el rubio de barba…

Una vez todos tomaron asiento comenzó la platica…

-Bueno actualmente le va muy bien, en un comienzo le era difícil al ser un entorno totalmente diferente para ella, pero con el paso de los días logro adaptarse completamente y le es normal interactuar con sus compañeros. Incluso cuenta con su propio club de admiradores y está entre el top de chicas más lindas y populares de la academia, responde Issei sonriendo…

-¡Issei-sama! No era necesario que mencionara lo último, le recrimina la joven Phonex sonrojada…

-Ara, ara~ mi niña es popular entre los chicos de la academia. No puedo estar más orgullosa. Pero te pido por favor cuides de ella y no dejes que ningún tipo indeseable se le acerque, al saber que el sekiryuutei está cerca de ella tanto mi esposo como yo podemos estar tranquilos, dice la matriarca del clan.

-No se preocupen por eso, pueden confiar en el buen juicio de su hija, ella sabe con qué personas puede relacionarse y quién no. Además, siempre tengo un ojo sobre mi querida Phonex-chan y no solo yo los integrantes de mi equipo que asisten a la academia también, he igualmente hay que resaltar que todos los chicos de la academia saben que Ravel está a mi cuidado por lo que no aran nada estúpido, responde el peli negro…

-me alivia mucho escuchar tu respuesta, así que puedo estar tranquila, dice lady Phonex.

-Es cierto. Bueno otro punto a discutir es que haz esto entrenado a Ravel, no es que me moleste solo que te encomiendo no hagas que se sobre esfuerce. Puede que tengamos cualidades del ave inmortal, pero tenemos nuestros límites, dice el patriarca del clan.

-No se preocupen por ello, soy consciente de ello, y se perfectamente cuando decirle que pare. Aunque la mayoría de las veces tengo que obligarla ya que insiste en que aún puede seguir, Ravel es alguien que guarda un gran potencial sin explotar y con la guía adecuada puede alcanzar el nivel que muy pocos han logrado, y esa es mi meta hacer de ella alguien de elite entre la elite, el primer integrante del clan Phonex que alcance un poder de categoría Maou, responde Issei conmocionando a los tres rubios…

-Mu…muchacho, tanto mi esposa como yo sabíamos que nuestra hija es alguien talentosa con un futuro muy prometedor y nos honra escuchar del sekiryuutei que nuestra hija pueda llegar a tan gran nivel ¿pero? ¿De verdad puede hacerlo? Dice/pregunta el rubio barbudo ya que su esposa aún estaba sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de Issei y ni que decir de Ravel estaba en shock…

-¿Puedo? ¡No! ¡Voy a hacerlo!... como dije Ravel es alguien de gran potencial y cualquiera con experiencia y buen ojo puede ver el talento en ella, para nosotros los dragones pocas son las cosas que pueden escaparse de nuestros agudos sentidos sobre todo a nuestra vista. Además, Ddraig puede dar fe de que lo que digo es verdad ¿no es así compañero?, dice/pregunta Issei…

-**Es verdad la chica tiene gran potencial que dé ser explotado correctamente y con la guía adecuada puede llegar a ser alguien que marque su nombre en la historia,** dice el dragón sellado en la Boosted Gear.

Ahora sí que los patriarcas del clan Phonex no sabían que pensar, estaban sorprendido, confundidos, pero sobre todo orgullosos de su hija. Quizás Ravel marque el inicio una nueva era para el clan Phonex e irse con el sekiryuutei fue necesario para el comienzo de dicho evento…

-Por cierto Lord y Lady Phonex, creo debo regresarles esto…

El peli negro busca en su pantalón cierto objeto que luego coloca al frente de los líderes rubios que reconocieron perfectamente dicho objeto…

-Pero ¿Cómo?...

Fue lo único que pudieron decir por la sorpresa…

-Bueno eso se debe a que al momento en que convertí a Ravel en mi dragoo, la pieza de arfil que use en ella al ingresar en su cuerpo expulso la pieza de arfil que fue usada por Raizer en ella, responde issei.

-Algo así es imposible, desde que se creó el sistema de Evil Piece no se ha registrado un acontecimiento como este, dice la Lady Phonex.

-Bueno eso es verdad. Pero mis Evil Piece o como yo les he llamado Drago Piece son igual que yo, algo fuera de lo usual hasta en el miso mundo sobrenatural, dice Issei.

-¿Drago Piece?... preguntan los rubios.

-Si. Verán, mis piezas son igual en todo sentido al sistema de evil piece empleado por ustedes los demonios, la única diferencia es que al reencarnar a alguien esté en vez de ser demonio renace como dragón, responde el peli negro sorprendiendo una vez más a todos.

-Entonces Ravel ahora es una dragona, pregunta la líder rubia.

-Sí y no. Me explico, Ravel en estos momentos es una hibrida demonio/dragón, 50% demonio puro, conservando todas sus características heredadas de sus clan y 50% dragón. Al renacer sus debilidades a los elementos sacros se redujeron al igual que adquirió debilidades por los elementos dragón slayer. Podría decirse que ella ahora es una demoniza dragón con poderes Phonex como dragonicos, responde una vez más el joven sekiryuutei.

Una vez más los lideres rubios fueron tomados con la guardia baja ya que no esperaban tal respuesta…

-Es increíble, dicen ambos rubios viendo a su hija…

-Es verdad, hasta yo me sorprendí al momento que me pidió hacerla parte de mi grupo ya que le había advertido del riego de posiblemente perder su identidad como demonio puro del clan Phonex aun así quiso seguir y se arriesgó, pero resulto que aún conserva todos las cualidades que heredó de su clan y adquirió las que le otorgan la pieza que emplee, dice el peli negro.

La pareja de rubios en un principio se preocuparon por su hija, pensaron que perdió su identidad como miembro del clan Phonex, pero al final resulto que aun cuenta con todas las cualidades de uno y sigue siendo demonio sangre pura aunque sea solo en un 50%... pero aunque el resultado subiera sido otro, para ellos la joven rubia seguiría siendo su hija e integrante del clan Phonex…

-Se me hace increíble que hallas desarrollado un nuevo sistema de piezas, Beelzebub-sama tardo décadas en diseñar el sistema de evil piece actual, dice la rubia líder…

-En realidad el único cambio en las piezas el cómo dije, la raza a reencarnar, todo lo demás funciona exactamente igual, luego de saber cómo funciona el método de reencarnación no fue difícil realizar los ajustes que deseaba. El poder demoniaco usado en la creación de las piezas era la clave, ya que esta una vez es usada en la persona a reencarnar libera dicho poder y este es el que realiza los cabios o mutación en dicha persona convirtiéndolo en demonio dado que el poder demoniaco es carga de energía negativa. Lo único que hice fue emplear mi propio poder de dragón y deje caer tres gotas de mi sangre en esta misma para aumentar la tasa de éxito en la creación de las piezas. Además, si un ángel o ángel caído emplea el mismo método que realice con mis pieza podría reencarnar seres de su misma especie, ya que el mismo sistema puede ser empleado por las demás razas dado que el único elemento a cambiar es la energía con la que se impregnan las piezas, dice el peli negro…

Los tres rubios miran fijamente a issei…

-¿Qué? Pregunta el joven sekiryuutei.

-Muchacho. Eres consciente de que acabas de ¿no sé si decir? "hacer" o "descubrir" algo que puede revolucionar el mundo sobrenatural, sobre todo las tres facciones bíblicas, menciona lord Phonex…

-Hmm bueno la verdad no le di mucha importancia ya que mi intención nunca fue ser pionero de una revolución, además de mi boca las demás facciones no sabrán de ese detalle y si lo dijera tampoco me podrían culpar ya que el Maou Beelzebub no me pidió guardad el secreto, comenta Issei encogiéndose de hombros…

La respuesta tan despreocupada del peli negro le genero una gota en la nunca a los tres rubios…

-Issei-sama, puede tomarse siquiera una vez algo con la debida seriedad que requiere el asunto, le reprocha Ravel…

-Ma, ma… tranquila Ravel no hay porque molestarse, además no es como si alguno de nosotros va a estar comentado esto a los cuatro vientos. Se lo he dicho a tus padres porque era necesario hacerlo, dice Issei.

La joven Phonex solo suspira ante la actitud totalmente despreocupada de su rey, pero tenía que darle la razón, no era algo que ellos divulgarían a los cuatro vientos…

Así los dos jóvenes y la pareja de rubios siguieron hablando por de diversos entre ellos dos sucesos que acontecieron en el mundo humano y que preocupo mucho a la pareja aunque ya hayan sido informados querían escuchar lo sucedido de los chicos quienes estaban presentes al momento de lo ocurrido, el ataque que Kokadiel realizo a la ciudad pero se calmaron al enterarse que no paso a mayores gracias al peli negro junto a su equipo y más al saber que Issei no llevo la joven Phonex a esa batalla si es que se le puede llamar así luego de que Issei les conto que literalmente golpearon al cabré sin darle oportunidad alguna de reaccionar, el otro acontecimiento es la reunión de facción junto al ataque hecho por los terroristas a esta misma, hay quedaron sin palabra por la batalla entre los dos dragones que dio como ganador al peli negro, le gano al portador del dragón blanco descendiente de la línea sanguínea del lucifer original…

Luego de más de dos horas de charla, el líder del clan Phonex entrelaza sus manos y apoya su mentón en ellas y su rostro toma una actitud sumamente seria…

Su esposa deduce la intención de su marido y toma una postura seria también…

Issei alza una de sus cejas ante el cambio repentino de los dos líderes Phonex…

-Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei. Tengo una pegunta. No, una propuesta que hacerte ¿aceptarías un compromiso con la cuarta hija de la casa Phonex, Ravel Phonex? Dice/pregunta el patriarca rubio.

La mencionada se sonrojo enormemente e iba a reclamar a su padre no es que le molestara sino por el hecho de que trajera el tema de improviso y no le consultaran que pensaba ella al respecto, pero este alzo la mano impidiéndole cualquier acción de protesta…

Por su parte Issei tomo una expresión seria en su rostro rara en él, cruzo sus brazos y cerró los ojos pensado en la repentina propuesta, él sabía que el tema llegaría a discusión pero no pensó que sería tan pronto…

Luego de algunos minutos de que el pelinegro estuviera en la misma posición meditando, los cuales los patriarcas esperaron pacientemente pero que incomodaron a la joven rubia, el pelinegro abrió los ojos para dar su respuesta.

-Nosotros los dragones nos guiamos por instinto en lo relacionado en temas de pareja o parejas, los machos atraemos a nuestras hembras y estas también nos atraen a nosotros los machos. La razón por la que elegí a Ravel de entre todas las chicas del sequito de su tercer hijo, fue porque algo en ella me atrajo, despertó mi interés desde que la vi en el mundo humano… yo puedo decirles que acepto, pero no es solo decisión mía. Ravel también tiene que dar su opinión y respuesta ante esta propuesta de compromiso, después de todo la implica directamente. Y también me permito recordarte Ravel tengo a varias chicas con las que tengo una relación oficial y no oficial, dice el peli negro…

-**Y también debes incluir que el en número va en aumento, **aporta el dragón.

-Cierto. Aunque veo que fascina recordarme ese hecho, dice Issei.

**-No lo voy a negar, pero la verdad es que ansió ver cómo te las arreglas con un ejército de mujeres. Ya que si estoy seguro de algo y eso es que será MUCHAS las chicas… hahaha ya quiero verte correr por tu vida cuando Reynare y Elsha te persigan por andártelas de mujeriego hahaha ese par cuando entran en estado homicida por sus celos es de lo mejor ya que te acojona de lo lindo hahaha**, dice dragón.

-Ya. Una vez logre conseguir que te materialices fuera de la boosted gear de forma temporal, la primera a la que se lo diré será a mí querida reina dragón Tiamat-chan. Como voy a disfrutar verte hacerle frente kukuku… no mejor aún creo que le diré de ese proyecto hoy mismo kukuku, dice el peli negro…

**-….¡!**

-….¡!

**-….¡!**

Los líderes del clan Phonex escuchan atentos la "peculiar" charla entre portador y dragón, realmente algo extraño, pero si algo les confirma ese suceso es que ambos se llevan bien… dejando ese hecho de lado el par de rubios centran su mirada en su hija y ven que esta se encuentra con un sonrojo atómico y deducen que se debe a lo dicho por el joven sekiryuutei…

-Bueno hija, cuál es tu decisión respecto al compromiso entre Issei-kun y tú, pregunta la matriarca rubia.

Ante la pregunta de su madre, la cabeza de la joven Phonex empezó a expulsar vapor casi parecía una tetera…

-Y..y…yo a…ace…acepto, responde Ravel con un para nada modesto sonrojo en su rostro…

-Estas segura. Como dije ten en cuenta que tengo más de una chica a mi lado y como dijo el troll de Ddraig el numero va en ascenso, puedes pensarlo un poco no es necesario que des una respuesta en este momento puedes darla uno o dos días antes de que regresemos al mundo humano, dice Issei.

-No es necesario. Soy consciente del hecho de que tiene una relación con casi todas por no decir todas las chicas del grupo y no me importa, después de todo si hay algo que deseo es tarar siempre a su lado no solo como su arfil y dragoo sino también como su pareja y si para ello tengo que compartirlo con otras chicas no me importa hacerlo ya que estoy segura que sabrá correspondernos a todas por igual, dice una más calmada y sonrojada Ravel…

-Haz tomado tu decisión y no la vas a cambiar ¿cierto? Dice/pregunta Issei.

La joven Phonex asiente con una hermosa sonrisa a lo cual Issei también le sonríe.

-La terquedad la heredo de su madre, dice el líder rubio sonriendo.

-Dijiste algo ca-ri-ño, le pregunta la líder rubia a su marido con una sonrisa y voz muuuuuy dulce que le hizo palidecer y que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda.

-Na…nada lo juro, contesto a toda prisa como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ante la interacción de los dos adultos al par de jóvenes les broto una gota en la nunca…

-Bueno solo queda firmar el compromiso para que sea oficial…

El rubio creando un círculo mágico de color dorado en su mano derecha y de este aparece unos papeles a lo cual Issei dedujo que sería el contrato y un bolígrafo…

-Puedes leerlo si guatas, igual tu Ravel…

La pareja de jóvenes lecho el contrato que eran tres hojas al llegar a la última hubo algo que hiso a Issei arquear una ceja y enrojecer de manera atómica a Ravel…

-¡QUÉ CLASE DE CLAUSULA ES ESA DE QUE SI ISSEI-SAMA TOMA MI VIRGINIDAD ANTES DE LA FECHA DE LA BODA TENDREMOS QUE CASARNOS INMEDIATAMENTE! Reprocha una molesta, sonrojada y avergonzada Ravel.

-Tranquila hija, son solo formalidades, responde el padre como si nada.

-Pues valla formalidades, dice el peli negro.

-Ara~. No te preocupes Issei-kun, si decides o deciden comerse el pastel antes de la boda no hay problema, dice la líder rubia con una sonrisa zorruna.

-¡NADA DE ESO! ¡NO HABRÁ DIVERSIÓN HASTA QUE MI NIÑA TERMINE LA UNIVERSIDAD! Grita el patriarca rubio.

**BANG! PUM!**

Un fuerte golpe fue audible en el lugar y se podía apreciar a un lord Phonex tendido en el suelo con dos chichones humeantes y a ambos lados del hombre a dos rubias con uno de sus puños envueltos en fuego…

-Suficiente otou-sama, ya me haz avergonzado bastante. Y mi virginidad la administro yo, nadie más, y solo yo decido cuando perderla, dice una más que roja Ravel.

-Ok. Dejando ese tema de lado, hay que fijar la fecha de la boda, la cual dejo a tu decisión Ravel, dice el pelinegro.

-E…esta seguro que yo sea quien la decida, pregunta una sonrojada Ravel.

El peli negro solo asiente con una sonrisa…

-E…entonces será cuando cumpla 18 y sea mayor de edad, dice la joven Phonex.

-Ok, solo queda firmar el contrato…

Los primeros en firmarlos fue la pareja de rubios Phonex, seguida de Ravel y por último el peli negro que puede jurar que una vez termino de firmar escucho tres exclamaciones de júbilo decir "¡Sí! Pronto seré libre de tan tedioso trabajo después de tantos tiempo", otro de "Gracias Maou, no tendré que tomar tan agobiante puesto como el líder del clan" y el ultimo "Por Satán ¡Sí! Me libre de ese sofocante y molesto Papeleo como líder del clan!"

-No sé porque, pero una vez firme el compromiso juro que escuche tres exclamaciones de alabanzas y algo me dice que fui engañado hasta cierto punto y que una vez me case con Ravel seré asignado como líder de clan junto a ella y no tendré opción o mejor dicho no me darán opción a negarme, dice el peli negro…

El patriarca del clan solo miro a otra dirección mientras silbaba, la matriarca sonreía… el peli negro y la joven Phonex les broto una gran gota en la nunca.

-Bueno creo que ya es tiempo de regresar al catillo ¿no? Lord y lady Phonex, dice el peli negro…

-Nada de Lady Phonex, Issei-kun. Llámame Elena u Oka-san. Después de todo ya eres miembro de la familia…

-Lo mismo para mí, llámame William u Otou-san…

-De momento no creo poder llamarlos de forma tan familiarizada, así que me dirigiré a ustedes como William-sama y Elena-sama, dice Issei…

Solo terminar de decirlo para que su mejilla derecha fuera prensada con fuerza por la matriarca rubia…

-Nada de Elena-sama, Issei-kun, reprocho la rubia…

-Gai, Gai… Edena-dan…

-De momento lo dejare pasar y te permito que me llames así. Pero espero empieces a llamarme oka-san pronto, dice la rubia soltando su agarre…

-Hai… dice el peli negro mientras se frota la mejilla afectada…

El grupo de tres rubios y un peli negro salían del kiosco hacia el castillo…

-Bueno mi querida Ravel Phonex, en un futuro "De Hyoudou" una vez lleguemos al castillo nos reuniremos con el resto del grupo para que nos comente respecto a los eventos que debemos asistir… de acuerdo, dice Issei mientras avanzan al castillo junto a los tres integrantes del clan Phonex

El peli negro espero un momento pero… sigue sin haber respuesta, los dos líderes de clan y el voltea para miran a una rojísima Ravel, tanto que de su cabeza como sus oídos sale vapor que parece una tetera y segundos después se desmaya, la joven Phonex no llego al suelo ya que Issei se mueve rápido y la carga estilo princesa…

-Ups… creo que me pase un poco, dice vagamente Issei.

Ufufu… mi niña ha crecido, ya es toda una mujer comprometida y en un tiempo se casara. Crecen tan rápido. Lo bueno es que tendré mas nietos a los cuales consentir, dice la matriarca al tiempo que se limpia unas lágrimas con un pañuelo…

A Issei la inusual escena le saco una gota en la nunca… los padre de su arfil sí que son un caso. Bueno la verdad es como si el pudiera decir algo sobre el tema de padres "especiales" ya que los de él no es que sean de lo más normal…

Por su parte el rubio de barba se abstuvo de comentar evitando ser "reprendido" una vez más por su esposa…

Luego de inusual momento los dos líderes Phonex e Issei con Ravel en sus brazos regresaron al castillo…

-0-

Cuando una inconsciente Ravel recobro la conciencia, el grupo se reunió y la joven Phonex les comento respecto a todos los eventos a los que deberán asistir, al igual que también les comento que el Maou Lucifer junto a los otros Reyes Demonios implementaron el mismo sistema de medición de tiempo que el del mundo humano y lo ajusto para que coincidiera con el mismo para el bien de los demonios reencarnados y demás demonios que viven en el mundo humano… ya que no era bueno que lo que pareciera tres días en el inframundo fuesen 300 años en el mundo humano o viceversa…

La hora de la cena llego y los integrantes familia Phonex que estuvieron ausentes cuando el grupo arribo al inframundo regresaron, todos se encontraban en una mesa "excepto Raizer quien seguía encerrado en su habitación y la nobleza del mismo" que a pesar del número de personas es ridículamente grande…

La primera persona, Karina Phonex "anterior mente Karina Astaroth"… ella es una mujer de estatura promedio muy hermosa de cabello corto hasta sus hombros de color verde jade y ojos de igual color, rostro de facciones finas, pechos grandes "iguales a los de Serafall" y un cuerpo que toda mujer idolatra, su ropa conciste en un vestido de una sola pieza de igual color a su cabello que se abraza perfectamente a su cuerpo resaltando todas sus curvas, aun siendo madre de un hijo de 9 u 10 años no lo aparenta y apariencia es la de una mujer de unos 26 - 28 años…

La segunda Ruval Phonex, un rubio bien parecido de unos 28 – 30 años muy similar a Raizar solo unos años mayor a este, con un aire de ser alguien sereno y bromista, viste como un noble debería hacerlo, a diferencia de su hermano Raizer que viste como delincuente. Su ropa cuenta con el símbolo Phonex en su pectoral izquierdo justo donde se ubica el corazón…

La tercera y última persona es Raiga Phonex, un rubio de unos 23 - 25 años, similar a Ruval solo que como es de suponer al ser menor a él su apariencia es más joven, al igual a su hermano es alguien sereno y de buen humor, viste como noble pero a la vez de alguien dedicado a los negocios además de usar lentes, al igual que su hermano su ropas cuentan con el logo del clan Phonex…

Todos comían tranquilamente en un cómodo silencio, cabe resaltar que Est se encuentra sentada en el regazo de Issei quien le da de comer y al mismo tiempo él come con los mismos cubiertos y del mismo plato que le daba a la chica espíritu sagrado, para su grupo era algo norma, pero para la Phonex fue algo que los sorprendió pero no le dieron mayor importancia y siguieron comiendo…

Pero el cómodo silencio fue roto por una molesta y celosa Restia que le daba miradas de muerte a la chica espíritu de cabello blanco plateado sentada en el regazo de "Su amado"…

-Amado mío. Porque siempre tienes que darle de comer a la santurrona, ella puede hacerlo por sí misma, reclama una celosa Restia…

-No es de tu incumbencia espíritu oscuro. Además, quiero que Issei me alimente, le responde Est con vos monótona.

-Deja de acaparar a amado mío y como por ti misma luciérnaga mal formada, le refuta la espíritu oscuro…

-Eeeh~. Acaso estas celosa Res-chan, pregunta con voz burlesca Yumma.

Poca son las ocasiones en las que ella como Elsha tienen oportunidad para molestarla y regresarle las burlas que Restia les hace y no los desaprovechaban…

-Sí, responde sin cambio alguno en su enojo e importarle la burla.

-Ara ara~. No pensé ver el día en que Res-chan estuviera celosa, dice con voz cantarina Elsha.

Pero a Restia poco parecía importarle eso ya que solo se dedicaba a mirar a su contraparte de forma molesta…

-Ma, ma… tranquila Res no hay porque molestarse. Si quieres mañana te doy de comer a ti como lo estoy haciendo con Est, así que no hay porque estar celosa mi dama oscura, le dice Issei ya que él estaba acostumbrado a los repentinos arranque de celos de la chica desde la llegara de Est…

Por su parte Restia se sonrojo de forma atómica de solo imaginarse estar sentada en el regazo del peli negro mientras este le daba de comer…

-Ara, ara~… que linda te ves sonrojada Res-chan, dice cantarina Elsha…

-¡Cállate!... al menos amado mío me dará de comer, algo que no he vista haya hecho a ti o Yumma, le dice una sonrojada Restia.

Las mencionadas piensan en ese echo y les dio algo de celos ya que era vedad, así que pasaron su vista ha Issei al tiempo que lo miran con reproche y el chico no tenía que ser un genio para entender la indirecta…

-Ho por favor, no puede ser enserio que ustedes también quieren, dice el peli negro con incredulidad…

La rubia y peli negra solo asiente con la cabeza y no están dispuestas a aceptar un no…

-Bu, bu… no es justo, entonces yo también quiero, dice Irina mientras se queja infantilmente…

-Bueno de ser así entonces yo también me uno al juego, dice la reina dragón...

Issei solo se dio un face palm ante el repentino giro de la situación…

-Hahaha… esto será divertido de ver, cometa Belzard…

-Bueno solo queda que Saori y Ravel también quieran que les de comer mientras está sentada en mi regazo, dice el peli negro irónico…

Las aludidas en ese momento miran a Issei y se sonrojaron enormemente y miran a otro lado avergonzada, ya que el peli negro volteo a verlas… entendió que de querer quieren, solo que les avergonzaba enormemente hacerlo y más con tantas personas presentes.

-Ara ara~… mi niña no pensé que tuvieras ese tipo de relación con Issei-kun… ufufu… incluso antes que fuera tu prometido, dice Elena con voz cantarina y una mano en su mejilla.

-¡MADRE! NO DIGA COSAS QUE NO SON VERDAD YA QUE SE PUEDEN MAL INTERPRETAR, dice/grita Ravel con un sonrojo atómico…

-Ara ara~… mi linda cuñadita ya ha crecido convirtiéndose en toda una mujer. Mira que tener ese tipo de relación con tu novio o mejor dicho prometido, ni siquiera yo lo tenía tal relación a tu misma edad, ni siquiera tenía un novio… ufufu, dice Karina…

-¡KARINA-NEE-SAMA! ¡NO DIGA TELES COSAS! Grita una vez más la joven Phonex…

-La juventud actual es muy acelerada, dice William

-Es verdad, concuerda Raiga.

-Tienes toda la razón padre. La juventud de hoy en día es muy apresurada, dice Ruval.

-¡OTOU-SAMA! ¡RAIGA-NII-SAMA! ¡RUVAL-NII-SAMA! ¡USTEDES TAMBIÉN! Grita Ravel…

-Pronto mí linda hermanita me ara tío por segunda vez, dice Raiga muy animado ante la idea…

-¡SIIIIII!… tendré un primito con el cual jugar, exclama el pequeño Renzo feliz.

**¡PUM!**

Se escuchó algo golpeando el suelo a lo que todos miraron…

Ravel ante los dos últimos comentarios crea una nueva tonalidad de rojo, vapor salía de su cabeza e oídos, sus ojos se convirtieron en espirales y termino por desmayarse…

En eso William y Ruval caen en cuenta de algo y estallan…

-¡NADA DE ESO! ¡MI HIJA/HERMANA NO SERÁ DESFLORADA HASTA QUE TERMINE LA UNIVERSIDAD O ESTE CASADA…!

**¡BANG!... ¡PUM!...**

El sonido de algo siendo golpeado con fuerza para acompañado con el sonido de algo cuando cae al suelo fue audible, Issei y su equipo miran a la dirección que provinieron aquellos sonidos para encontrarse con unas Elene y Karina de pie con una de sus manos empuñadas al tiempo que la rodean una con fuego y la otra con poder demoniaco, junto unos inconscientes William y Ruval, ambos con una protuberancia humeantes de considerable tamaño en sus cabezas… todo el equipo sekiryuutei le bruta una gota en la nunca ante la inusual escena…

-Valla par… un hermano siscon y un padre sobreprotector, dice vagamente Raiga.

Luego de la divertida e inusual conversación y que Ravel, William y Ruval reaccionaran, la cena transcurrió sin inconvenientes… solo que pare e hijo tenían un severo dolor de cabeza y Ravel tenía un notable sonrojo en la cara y no se atrevía a mirar a Issei a quien le hacía mucha gracia la reacción de su arfil ya que él no se vio afectado por la animada conversación ya que estaba acostumbrado a tan incomodos momentos gracias a las bromas pesadas de su padre…

Terminada la cena y charlar un rato todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir… Issei realmente no sabía que decir al ver la habitación en la que se hospedaría durante su estadía, era mucho más amplia que la de su casa y ni hablar de la cama fácilmente es tan grande para que duerman 10 o 12 personas cómodamente y el closet era dos o tres veces más grande que el de su habitación, no tenía duda los demonios llevan las cosas a un nuevo nivel…

-0-

Un nuevo "día" llego para los integrantes del equipo sekiryuutei que en estos momentos se encontraban de tur por todo el castillo Phonex y sus alrededores siendo su guía Ravel, además al grupo también se unió Renzo el cual empezó a llamar a los integrantes del equipo Dragón Rojo "nii-sama o nee-sama" (N/A: bueno con Ravel ya lo hace). Estos no le vieron problema con que el niño los llamase de dicho modo y lo dejaron… aunque antes del tur, la matriarca del clan Phonex tenía previsto clases privadas para el peli negro para que aprendiera **TODO** sobre la sociedad demoniaca ya que como futuro líder del clan junto a Ravel… "si el peli negro será el futuro líder junto a Ravel ya que Ruval y Raiga les cedieron el liderazgo ya que Raiser por su personalidad mostro no ser apto. Por lo que ambos hermanos estaban de acuerdo con que la joven pareja son muy capaces de asumir el cargo en un futuro cercano y los actuales líderes del clan también estuvieron de acuerdo. Claro para Issei era más que obvio que el par solo querían escapar de dicha obligación, por lo que si él se jode, ellos también lo harán y prometió mental mente vengarse del par de vagos…" (demonios de clase alta, los niveles más altos de la sociedad, la nobleza, el alfabeto, escritura, entre otros temas de alta y baja importancia)… pero el peli negro dijo que él tenía conocimiento sobre todo ello, así que Elena le hiso pasar por un examen el cual Issei contesto sin problemas para satisfacción de la rubia líder, "claro usando descaradamente los conocimientos adquiridos al comer la fruta, y no podía estar más agradecido de haberla comido" por lo que ahora está con su equipo disfrutando del recorrido turístico, pero no se salvó de tener que repasar y refinar sus modales en la mesa como baile de salón. Issei lloraba al estilo anime ya que pasar una vez más por ello cuando ya lo había hecho con Elsha y valla que sufrió ya que por más amorosa que fuese la rubia, a la hora de entrenar, estudiar y practicar es alguien muy estricta…

-0-

Luego de un tur por todo el castillo Phonex y sus alrededores más cercanos, el equipo sekiryuutei se alisto para ir a la reunión de los jóvenes demonios, todos visten de forma semi-formal para el evento muy a disgusto de Elena que les reprochaba sobre todo a Issei y Ravel, insistiéndoles que deben vestir de mejor manera. Aunque la respuesta que recibió de su hija al preguntarle porque de su ropa fue que "quiero pasar desapercibida y no quiero ser el centro de atención"… (N/a: dejo a su imaginación las vestimentas del equipo para la reunión)

En tren el equipo fue a los territorios donde el Rey Demonio estaba. Después de pasar por varios saltos por círculos mágicos que aparecían en el aire a larga distancia, el tren siguió adelante.

Luego de tres largas horas de recorrido el equipo llego a la zona urbana…

La estación como las casas eran modernas… ¡Había incluso máquinas expendedoras! ¡El diseño era un poco diferente del mundo humano, pero las casas vistas hasta el momento se ven muy vanguardistas!

-Esta es la ciudad Lucifaad en el territorio del Rey Demonio. Es la antigua capital del Inframundo, donde el anterior Lucifer-sama vivió, informa la joven Phonex.

-entiendo. En realidad guarda mucha similitud con el mundo humano, dice Issei.

El resto de integrantes de su equipo no podían estar más de acuerdo con las palabras de su rey…

El grupo camina por las calles de la ciudad siendo guiados por la joven Phonex además de contar con un par de escoltas asignados por Elena ya que no pudieron convencerla de que no era necesario, las vestimentas de estos es totalmente negras con el logo del clan Phonex de color dorado en el lado izquierdo del pecho donde se encuentra el corazón. Algunos integrantes del grupo querían conocer un poco la ciudad antes de abordar el metro que los llevaría directo al lugar de la reunión, luego de un breve tur caminaban de regreso a abordar el metro, todos eran conscientes de que atraían muchas miradas. Además, que también escuchaban los comentarios como "el sekiryuutei y su equipo se ven muy fuertes", "era verdad que el dragón emperador rojo vendría al inframundo", "Se dice que el equipo del sekiryuutei cuenta con el poder suficiente para participar en rating game de clase profesional"… todo el grupo se vio sorprendido, ya que no esperaban que los reconocieran y mucho menos de una forma tan rápida. Pero también unos fueron audible unos comentarios de demonizas jóvenes y otras maduras (milf) que despertaron los celos de las féminas del equipo… "El emperador rojo es muy apuesto", "envidio a esas chicas, como me gustaría ser cierva de alguien tan apuesto como lo es el sekiryuutei"… pero el que disparo los celos de las chicas en especial Yumma y Elsha fue… "Se dice que los dragones pueden llegar a ser salvajes, me pregunto si sekiryuutei es así en la cama" quien fue hecho por una demoniza de unos 26-28 años muy hermosa. Todas las chicas del equipo sekiryuutei detuvieron su marcha incluso Tiamat y un aterrador instinto asesino inundo el lugar haciendo palidecer a todos los presentes, todas los demonios hombre y mujeres que estaban cerca a la autora de aquel comentario se alejaron de ella para salvar sus vidas, mientras la demoniza del aquel comentario al ver las miradas del muerte que le daban las féminas del equipo Issei se puso más blanca que una hoja de papel y su cuerpo no reaccionaba debido al miedo que sentía…

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Pequeña Zorra, pregunta Elsha con voz de ultratumba y un aura oscura rodeándola al igual que las otras féminas.

-Lo…lo…lo siento, no…no quería decir a…aquello. Fu…fue involuntario, dice la aterrada demoniza…

-¿Enserio? Pues cuando lo dijiste se podía sentir un gran deceso en tu voz, dice Yumma con voz sin emociones…

-Lo… lo siento de… de verdad. Fu…fue in…involuntario, dice una vez más la chica tratando de salvar su vida…

Issei, Belzard y el par de escoltas observaban la escena con una gota en la nunca y algo intimidados por el fuerte instinto asesino y el aura de muerte que cubre a las chicas. Así que para evitar un homicidio el peli negro decidió intervenir…

-Mira chica mejor vete antes de que te maten…

No tenían que decírselo dos veces, ya que en menos de un segundo la demoniza había desaparecido…

-Y ustedes mejor cálmense… en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo en cosas sin importancia. Ahora lo que importa es llegar a la reunión y saber cómo es que nos identificaron tan rápido, casi parece que tuviéramos un cartel con el nombre equipo sekiryuutei, equipo Issei o emperador rojo escritos y resaltado con luces de neón, dice el peli negro sacando a las chicas de su estado **[Yandare Mode]**

-Bueno cartel si tenemos, pero no como lo acabas de describir, dice Belzard…

El reto del grupo lo mira con cara de "explícate" a lo que este solo apunta a cierta dirección…

-Solo miren allá, dice el moreno al tiempo que señala a cierto lugar…

Cuando estos giraron al lugar al que Belzard señalo pudieron ver un aviso publicitario ridículamente grande en el cual se puede apreciar todo el equipo sekiryuutei… "Issei en el semi-medio a su izquierda Restia, Yumma, Ravel, Saori y Tiamat. A su izquierda Est, Elsha, Irina y Belzard… y detrás del grupo la figura de un enorme dragón rojo y ojos verdes el cual obviamente es Ddraig…y una propaganda que dice *el sekiryuutei y su equipo de dragoos participaran en los juegos de valoración de los jóvenes demonios, algo nunca antes visto en toda la historia del inframundo… ¡un gran evento como este no te lo puedes perder!*" al grupo le broto una enorme gota en la nunca…

-Eso explica muchas cosas. Y por donde lo mires, este hecho tiene la firma del Maou Lucifer y la Maou Leviathan; y estoy más que seguro que hay más de estos avisos por todas la ciudad y otras más. Además, que puedo jurar que no es el único tipo de propaganda de la que somos logo para los juegos de valoración, dice Issei.

El resto del equipo asiente a las palabras de su Rey…

-Oye Issei. Crees que podamos demandarlos y sacar algo de dinero por haber usado muestra imagen sin autorización para promocionar estos juegos. Hay varias cosas que quiero comprar y ese dinero me sería de gran ayuda, dice el moreno con una expresión pensativa como si buscara que cargos levantar contra los Maou.

-Puede ser. Hay varias cargos que podríamos usar para la demanda, pero hay que estudiarlos bien para no terminar siendo perjudicados nosotros, responde el peli negro optando la misma expresión pensativa que su amigo/hermano…

-No estarán hablando enserio, dice Elsha viendo al par de chicos…

-Si el juicio falla a nuestro favor, podríamos conseguir una considerable suma de dinero de la cual ustedes también tendrían parte y podrían irse shopping, responde el moreno…

-Bueno dejemos eso de lado, terminada la reunión hablaremos con los Maou respecto al porqué de usarnos como logo en la promoción de los juegos de valoración, dice Issei.

En eso se percata que su novia rubia y peli negra teclean con rapidez sus celulares como buscando algo…

-¿Que hacen? Pregunta el chico…

-Buscamos como funciona el sistema de justicia del inframundo y cargos con los cuales demandar a los Maou, responde Elsha como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Ya. Y creen de verdad van a encontrar algo en internet sobre el sistema de legislación de los demonios, más importante aún, como es que tienen internet aquí en el inframundo. Puede japontel sea un excelente proveedor, pero no tanto como para que su señal llegue hasta aquí en el inframundo, dice Issei totalmente incrédulo…

-En eso tienes razón no llega. Estamos usando una red de Wifi abierta de nombre Lucifaad-wifi, por lo que deduzco que los demonios al igual que los humanos crearon su propia "Red" de internet. Así que no será difícil encontrarlo, responde Yumma.

-Ya. Siendo así esto solo tiene una explicación Grigori y como autor intelectual para dicho proyecto Azazel, lo más seguro es que haya hecho con la pretexto de unir más a las tres facciones, dice el peli negro…

-Es lo más probable, porque hasta mi estadía aquí en el inframundo, este solo contaba con sistema de televisión, ya que la comunicación es atravez de círculos o proyecciones holográficas, responde Ravel.

-Okeiiiii… no me extrañaría que cuenten ya hasta con redes sociales, comenta Issei…

-En eso tienes razón… las más populares son demon-face y demon-twitter como redes sociales y las personas más populares en dichas redes son Serafall de lado de los demonios, Penemue por los ángeles caídos y Gabriel por los ángeles, más del 87% de sus seguidores son hombres. Demonmail y dmail como redes de trabajo… al igual que la Red del mundo humano cuenta con un montón de sitios wed y salas de chat, dice Elsha…

-Entiendo, no me extraña que fuesen ellas ya que se dicen son las mujeres más hermosas de su respectivas facciones. Bueno, suficiente de farandulear. Hay que darnos prisa en llegar a esa reunión, dice issei…

El grupo se preparaba para retomar el camino pero gente comenzó aglomerarse y no tardaron los gritos, captado la atención equipo…

-**¡Kyaaah! ¡Princesa Riaaaaas!**

Y hay tuvieron la respuesta al porqué de tanto alboroto…

Ha cierta distancia los integrantes del equipo de la heredera Gremory se acercaban y también contaban con un par de escoltas… la arfil rubia diviso a su hermano y el equipo del mismo…

-¡Issei-onii-san! dice la rubia de ojos verdes en voz alta y luego corre en dirección a su hermano adoptivo…

El resto del grupo mira en dirección a la que se dirige la ex-monja y efectivamente es el peli negro junto a su equipo, ven como la chica abraza al joven sekiryuutei con mucho afecto y este le regresa el gesto junto a una sonrisa… hay que resaltar que rey y reina Gremory sintieron celos hacia la rubia por el hecho de poder abrazar al peli negro tan afectuosamente…

-Asia, es bueno verte y ver que te encuentres bien. Que tal tu llegada al territorio Gremory, dice/pregunta Issei.

-Muy bien. El señor y la señora Gremory son muy amables, aunque no me acostumbro a espacios tan grandes como lo son el catillo y el tener que dormir en una habitación dos o tres veces más grande que la de la casa, aun si duermo con Xenovia-san sigue siendo muy grande, dice la rubia de ojos verdes.

-Hahaha… entiendo. Aunque es bueno saber que te va bien en tu primera instancia en el inframundo, dice Issei sonriendo.

Mientras el par de hermanos hablaban y la ex-monja saluda a los demás integrantes del equipo sekiryuutei, Rias con el resto de su nobleza se acercaban…

-Hola todos. Como están, saluda la peli roja…

-Hola, saluda el resto de la nobleza de la heredera…

-Hola Gremory-san, minna, saluda Issei y Belzard…

-Hola Gremory, vasallos/diablillos, saludan Yumma, Elsha y Tiamat…

-Hola Rias-san, chicos, saludan Saori e Irina…

-Hola heredera Gremory, lacayos, saludan Restia y Est…

A los siervos de la peli roja le broto una gota en la nunca ante el peculiar saludo por parte de algunos Dragoo del peli negro, pero no le dieron importancia…

-Estamos bien, camino a la reunión pero nos topamos con un par de contratiempos. Cuando íbamos a reanudae el paso la gente comenzó a inquietarse, así que decidimos ver el porqué de esto hasta que en un grito tuvimos la respuesta del porque tanto alboroto, responde el peli negro…

Rias se sonrojo ya que Issei la miraba con diversión y le daba una sonrisa juguetona…

-Ufufu… no te esperabas que buchou fuese una celebridad aquí en el inframundo, al ser la hermana menor del Rey Demonio. Lo que es más, ella también es hermosa, así que es un objetivo anhelado para los demonios de clase baja y de clase media, explica la vicepresidenta del club de lo oculto…

-¡Akeno! No hay necesidad de entrar en detalles innecesarios, reprocha una roja Rias…

-En realidad ya me había previsto algo así, pero el ver como reaccionaron los demonios en especial los jóvenes sobre todo los hombres, supero mis expectativas. Además, era algo inevitable, hermana menor del Lucifer actual, heredera de una familia noble y el bono de que es una joven hermosa, dice el peli negro…

Ante las palabras de Issei el rostro de Rias le hacía competencia a su cabello…

-Ara ara, Ufufu… te vez adorable sonrojada buchou, dice Akeno con vos juguetona, aunque estaba celosa de que el peli negro le dijera a su Rey que era hermosa, algo que no le había dicho a ella y eso le molesto…

Mientras las féminas del equipo Issei también se molestaron al ver que su Rey le haya dicho hermosa a la heredera Gremory, pero no dijeron nada ya que sabían que Issei no ha mostrado sentir atracción o sentimiento alguno por la chica…

-De…dejando ese tema de lado. ¿Qué tipo de contratiempo tuvieron? Dice/pregunta la peli roja.

-En primera instancia tuve que evitar un homicidio, responde issei…

Rias y su equipo parpadearon extrañados ya que no se esperaban que el peli negro les dijera algo así…

-Un grupo de zorras estaba que desnudaba a Issei con la mirada al tiempo que lanzaban sus comentarios. Pero una de entre todas ellas dijo comentario pasado de tono. Quería romperle el cuello pero Issei no dejo, responde Elsha con claro enojo en su voz.

-Somos dos, yo quería romperle los huesos y hacerla sufrir dolor con mis lanzas de luz, dice Yumma igual de molesta que la rubia.

A Rias y Akeno les golpeo el recuerdo de aquella conversación que tuvieron con Belzard cuando trataban de colarse en la habitación de Issei. Además de quedarles claro que Yumma como Elsha son muy celosas tal y como dijo el peón del equipo sekiryuutei…

-Y lo otro tiene que ver con eso de allá, dice Issei al tiempo que señala el aviso publicitario…

El equipo Gremory mira a la dirección señalada y al igual que a Issei y su equipo, también les brota una gota en la nunca al ver el aviso, pero la peli roja se avergüenza ya que tal acto solo puede ser obra de su hermano debido a que por donde lo mire cuenta con la mira firma de este, aunque también pudo ver la Maou Serafall también fue participe…

-Lo…lo siento. Algo así solo puede ser obra de mi hermano, aunque también hay indicios de la colaboración de Leviathan-sama, dice una avergonzada Rias.

-Hiiiiiiiiii... Tantos demonios...

Fue la voz del vampiro hikikomori escondido detrás del caballero Gremory que empezó a incomodarse ya que el nuero de demonios en el lugar incremento drásticamente ante la interacción de ambos grupos y decir uno que otro comentario…

-Esto empieza a ser molesto, vamos rápido al metro antes que esto enserio se vuelva problemático… los veo en la reunion, dice el peli negro…

-Como desee Issei-sama, por favor, sígame, el tren privado a abordar ya está preparado…

Fue la respuesta del uno de los escoltas que acompañaba al peli negro y su grupo… Rias de igual forma fue guiada por uno de sus escoltas a abordar otro tren que la llevara a la reunión…

-¡Rias-samaaaaaaaa!...

Fue el grito que se escuchó de uno de los muchos hombres que presentes, la peli roja solo agitó la mano a un grupo de hombres mientras daba una sonrisa forzada.

Ser famoso no siempre es bueno… fue el pensamiento de Issei

.

.

El viaje en el metro duro alrededor de cinco minutos…

Al llegar, Issei y su equipo, al igual que el grupo Gremory que también habían llegado, bajaron del tren y se encontraban de pie en una plataforma en el sótano del edificio más grande de la ciudad…

El lugar contaba con dos asesores y cada grupo tomo uno…

-En la reunión lo mejor será estar tranquilos y no buscar o iniciar peleas. Toda la gente de haya arriba serán futuros rivales, aconseja Ravel…

-Tonterías. Lo mejor será mostrarles desde un principio que somos más fuertes que ellos, dice Tiamat con simpleza.

-Ambas tienen razón, pero en especial Ravel. No iniciemos o busquemos peleas ni dejemos que nos provoquen, pero como dice Tiamat hay que mostrarnos fuerte y no dar apariencia de ser débiles o que nos sentimos intimidados. Pero con esto no quiero decir que vamos a desatar todo nuestro poder y asfixiar a todos los presentes en el lugar y lo digo por ti Tiamat, ya que no faltara el idiota que diga que has perdido tu poder y orgullo, que ya no eres lo que eras al haber sido "domesticada" por un simple humano que no tiene nada especial además de una Sacred Gear, dice el peli negro.

-Si alguien me llega a decir algo así, lo calcino vivo, responde la reina dragón.

-Por eso mismo te digo desde este momento que NO aras nada si alguien es lo suficiente mente estúpido para provocarte, yo me encargare de todo, dice Issei con serio.

-No prometo nada, si alguien me busca me encuentra, responde la reina dragón.

Luego de una corta platica entre los integrantes del equipo, el ascensor finalmente se detuvo y abrió la puerta.

Al salir del ascensor el grupo se encuentra con en un amplio salón, una persona que parecía ser un empleado se encontraba hay al parecer a la espera de los participantes dele ventó, e hiso una reverencia frente al grupo. De igual forma sucedió con la peli roja y su grupo que se encontraban al lado de ellos siendo atendidos por otro empleado… ambos grupos avanzaban juntos…

Siguiendo al empleado. Después bajamos a un pasaje determinado, las figuras de varias personas se encontraban en una esquina

-¡Sairaorg!

Fue la voz de la peli roja que parece haber reconocido a alguien entre la multitud…

El mencionado parece haber reconocido a la peli roja ya que acerco a ella… por el aspecto de nombrado se puede decir que es de la misma edad que la heredera… de apariencia dura pero apuesto con el cabello corto de color negro. Tenía un aspecto enérgico, de un físico con un montón de músculos. Parecía un luchador profesional. Ya que su apariencia es igual a la de alguien dedicado a las artes marciales… Sus ojos son extrañamente de color púrpura… además, sus rasgos faciales son parecidos a los de Sirzechs…

-Ha pasado tiempo, Rias…

Él estrechó la mano de la peli roja mientras sonreía… Issei y su equipo dedujo que

¿Él es uno de los demonios jóvenes?...

-Sí, lo que te perdiste. Es bueno ver que lo estás haciendo bien. También hay gente aquí que no he conocido todavía. Issei, chicos, esta persona es Sairaorg. Él es mi primo por parte de mi madre…

La peli roja presenta al joven…

-Gusto en conocerte, soy Issei Hyoudou…

El peli negro se presenta al tiempo que le extiende la mano al joven demonio…

-Igualmente un gusto conocerte. Soy Sairaorg Bael. El próximo jefe de la familia Bael…

Se introduce el joven aceptando el saludo de peli negro…

-Bael. Entonces tu madre originalmente es o era parte de la familia del Gran Rey, dice Issei mirando a la heredera Gremory.

La peli roja asiente en respuesta…

-Entonces ¿es verdad que el sekiryuutei participara en los juegos de valoración? Dice/pregunta Sairaorg.

-Si. Tengo curiosidad de cómo se realizan estos juegos, Así que en un intercambio de favores entre las Maou lucifer y Leviathan me permitieron participar, aunque dijeron que mi participación sería una gran propaganda, pero no pensé que lo fueran a llevar tan a lo literal, responde/dice Issei.

-Hahaha… si, los volantes repartidos, los avisos en distintos puntos de la ciudad y las propagandas por televisión respecto a tu participación en los rating game despertaron mucho el interés de todos en el inframundo. Después de todo no todos los días el sekiryuutei participa en estos juegos, además de que ya te habías hecho algo de famas al derrotar a tercer hijo de la casa Phonex, dice heredero Bael.

Mientras los dos jóvenes y la peli roja charlaban. Los demonios que parecían ser parte de la nobleza del peli negro de ojos violetas dirigieron sus miradas hacia los dos grupos de recién llegados, en especial al de Issei... el sekiryuutei y su equipo también vieron hacia ellos y observan que todos ellos eran demonios de aspecto fuerte y con experiencia en combate incluido su rey...

-Así que, ¿Qué estás haciendo en un sitio como este? Pregunta Rias

-Ah, nos encontramos aquí porque se encuentra ese idiota, responde el heredero Bael.

-¿Idiota? ¿Los otros miembros también llegaron entonces? Dice/pregunta la peli roja.

-Agares y Astaroth ya han llegado. Zeferdoll parece haber llegado antes. Inmediatamente después de su llegada, Zeferdoll y Agares comenzaron a discutir, responde el joven Bael.

-Yare, yare. Por la forma en que lo dices es como si no fuera apropiado que los novatos a participar en los juegos no se encuentren antes de la reunión. En especial el tal Zeferdoll, ya que mencionas su nombre con mucho desagrado ¿Cómo si fuera todo u personaje? Y no en buen sentido, dice/pregunta Issei.

-Tal y como dices. Es todo un personaje y no en buen sentido. Es una persona de lo mas de desagradable

El trio seguía charlado hasta que….

**¡DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

El edificio se sacudió con fuerza, como si fuera producto de alguna explosión…

-Yare, yare. Las cosas parecen muy animadas hay dentro, dice Issei con gracia.

-Y que lo digas, concuerda Sairaorg.

Preocupado por ello, la peli roja sin dudarlo fue a la puerta grande de donde el ruido provino, siendo seguida por su corte.

-Bueno, esto es el por qué no se aconseja conocerse antes de la reunión, dice Sairaorg mientras suspira y sigue a su prima, tras él sus siervos.

-Qué más da. Vamos nosotros también, dice issei…

Tanto el cómo sus Dragoo entraron al salón…

¡Más allá de la gran puerta que se abrio, había un salón de banquetes que estaba todo destruido! ¡Las mesas, sillas y decoraciones fueron destruidas!

¡Todos los demonios se dividieron en dos bandos y se fulminaban con la mirada los unos a otros en el centro de la habitación! ¡Las armas relucieron y había un aire explosivo en toda esta situación!

Uno de los lados era de aspecto como de duende maligno de demonios. El otro lado parecía estar hecho de demonios relativamente comunes. Sin embargo, ambos grupos dieron un aura que estaba llena de intenciones asesinas frías, que puede aterrar a quienes no estén acostumbrado a ella…

Dentro de mi campo de visión, una mesa que todavía está intacta se mantuvo en un rincón de la sala, donde se podía ver una familia de aspecto de elegantes demonios y sus siervos. En el centro de estos demonios masculinos de aspecto suave... Hay una persona bebiendo el té.

-Are. El chico de halla es alguien imperturbable o está muy familiarizado con este tipo de situaciones que ya ni le molestan, dice el peli negro viendo a la mesa de aquel chico que bebe té con total tranquilidad…

-Él es Diodora Astaroth. El próximo jefe de la familia Astaroth, alguien muy misterioso, responde el joven Bael…

-Ya veo, dice el peli negro sin dejar de ver al chico. El aura de aquel joven a pesar de ser calmada era muy oscura, maligna y corrupta aun para un demonio…

"Zeferdoll, ¿Quieres que te ayude a comenzar una pelea en un lugar como este? ¿Quieres morir? ¿De verdad quieres morir? Incluso si te mato, no voy a ser culpada por el pueblo en la parte superior."

Aquellas frías palabras fueron dichas por una mujer increíblemente hermosa ¿de la misma edad que la mayoría de los jóvenes presentes que es un promedio de 17/19? Llevaba lentes y su es mirada fría y cortante. La ola de poder mágico que se emite a partir de su aura era muy fría... Vestía una túnica azul que cubre la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

-Wou… palabras fuertes por parte de la señorita. Sin dejar de lado que ambos grupos en verdad tienen toda la intención de matarse, dice Issei con gracia…

-Ella es Seekvaira, princesa de la familia Agares. Lo más seguro es que el idiota de Zeferdoll haya dicho algo que la molesto en gran medida ya que ella no es alguien que se preste para este tipo de actos tan banales, dice Sairaorg.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo diré de nuevo, puta! ¡Te dije que me gustaría enseñarte de un disparo en una habitación privada como resolver tus problemas! ¿A la señorita Agares no le gusta estar sin sus guardias ahora? Je, ¿Es por eso que sigues siendo una virgen por qué no has dejado entrar a un hombre cerca de ti hasta ahora? ¡Caray, todas las mujeres de la familia del Rey Demonio apestan a vírgenes y son insoportables! ¡Es por eso que digo que me gustaría desvirgarte formalmente!

El promotor de tan desagradable comentario es un tipo de aspecto delincuente, Tenía una magia negra tatuada en la cara y el pelo verde, estaba de pie en una esquina. Como era de esperar, también hay tatuajes de magia negra en su torso, que estaba desnudo y descubierto. Los adornos en sus pantalones tintineaban.

-Fyuuu… valla boca la del tío. Además, con esa apariencia no hace más que un pésimo cosplay de delincuente, a un enemigo lo intimida más el nivel y la calidad de aura que un supuesto aspecto de tipo rudo, dice Issei aunque lo último con burla por la apariencia del supuesto "delincuente"…

A Sairaorg le hiso mucha gracia el comentario del peli negro, ya que le saco una sonrisa discreta…

-El de aspecto de "delincuente" es Zeferdoll, hijo rebelde de la familia Glasya-Labolas. Como te comente antes, es todo un personaje como lo puedes apreciar, el joven Bael.

En eso el peli negro se percata de una chica de unos 15/16 años, cabello largo de color rosáceo y ojos rubís, una figura que muchas chicas envidiarían, la cual viste un hermoso vestido de gala color violeta con detalles negras. La única mujer en la nobleza del mal cosplay de delincuente…

-Quien es la chica de la nobleza del "personaje" es la única normal en ese grupo. Y por lo que puedo leer en sus ojos, no es que se vea muy feliz en la nobleza del chico "rebelde". Además, se puede apreciar que es constantemente intimidada, dice/pregunta Issei aun viendo a la chica…

-En eso tienes razón, ella es la única normal de ese grupo. Su nombre es Mio Naverius, la pieza que porta es de Reina. Tuvo la mala fortuna de caer en dicho grupo por cuestiones no muy claras entre ambas casa, ella es muy buena con la magia, responde Sairaorg.

-Pobre chica, en ese grupo lo único que obtendrá es malos tratos y estancar su crecimiento con su magia, Dice Issei.

-Te doy la razón… en fin te explico el porqué de este encuentro previo antes de la reunión. Este lugar es una sala de espera donde los demonios jóvenes permanecerán en espera hasta que llegue el momento. Para explicarlo mejor, los jóvenes se reúnen aquí y se dan los saludos pequeños. Sin embargo, esto es lo que sucede cuando los jóvenes se saludan entre sí. Mediante la recopilación de mucha gente de sangre caliente, este tipo de problemas también se muestran. Los viejos demonios de las antiguas familias y los demonios de clase alta no pueden dejar de asumir que esta es una buena cosa. No quiero tener nada que ver con una cosa tan inútil, pero tendré que interferir.

Pero antes de que el joven Bael pudiera intervenir, el peli negro se adelantó tomando lugar en medio de las dos partes… Rias trato de detenerlo pero antes de siguiera poder hacer un movimiento, issei ya se había alejado…

-Bueno, bueno. No sé qué haya pasado para estar tan acalorados y con ganas de matarse. Pero, señorita, no debería rebajarse al mismo nivel que "eso" de halla…

El peli negro dice al tiempo que señala al "delincuente" a quien una vena le empezó a salir en la frente al ver que fue señalado como "eso"…

-En cuanto a ti chico… no creo que el animador del evento deba referirse a los invitados de una forma tan vulgar, finaliza Issei…

El "delincuente" al ser catalogado como un "animador" se puso rojo de ira…

-MALDITO DESGRACIADO. PAGARAS POR LA OSADÍA DE BURLARTE DE Mí, fue el grito airado de Zeferdoll…

El peli verde de tatuajes se lanzó con la intención de darle un puño al peli negro quien bloqueo sin problemas y ¡un solo dedo!...

El heredero de la casa Glasya-Labolas no creía lo que sus ojos le muestran, su ataque en el cual empleo toda su fuerza ya que no se frenó en absoluto fue detenido de tan simple manera, tal fue el shock que su ira desapareció… la chica de gafas y sus siervos también se sorprendió al ver al peli negro detener con ridícula facilidad el golpe del peli verde que a pesar de no ser alguien excesivamente fuerte tampoco es alguien débil… Sairaorg y su equipo también se sorprendió, el joven Bael aunque también habría podido bloquear aquel golpe sin problemas, debía admitir que no al mismo grado de facilidad que el peli negro… Rias y su nobleza aunque ya conocía la fuerza y habilidad de Issei no podían evitar sorprenderse… los demás demonios presentes también se sorprendieron de la habilidad del peli negro…

-Lento y débil…

Fueron las palabras de Issei que sacaron al peli verde de su estado de shock para después ver como el peli negro le golpeaba en la frente con el mismo debo con el que bloqueo su ataque, el "golpe" contaba con una gran fuerza que el delincuente no se esperaba ya que fue arrojado varios metros atrás hasta donde se encontraba su nobleza. Además, el "golpe" le dolió… (N/A: imagínense una escena igual a la pelea de Naruto y Tsunade, donde esta lo golpea con un dedo y lo manda a paseo dando vueltas.)…

Una vez más todos "a excepción de los dragos de Issei" se sorprendieron ante tal muestra de fuerza bruta por parte del peli negro…

-Chico será mejor que te calmes y dejes de armar escándalos, a no ser que deba hacerte hablar con mis puños para que entiendas, dice el peli negro dándole una mirada afilada a Zeferdoll.

-Ningún hijo de puta me va…

**¡DOGA!**

¡Un golpe resonó intensamente! ¡Antes de que el delincuente pudiera terminar de hablar, fue golpeado contra la pared de la sala!

En el lugar donde se encontraba antes el peli verde, ahora se encontraba Issei con su pierna derecha alzada dando a entender que fue el quien lo había golpeado… y con gran fuerza…

**¡GARA!... **

El delincuente chocó contra la pared. Y no solo eso, por la fuerza del golpe quedo adherido como calcomanía. Se puede apreciar que perdió la conciencia ya que sus ojos se encontraban blancos y un poco de sangre escurría de entre sus labios…

-Si hay algo que no le tolero ni a los Dioses es que osen insultar o amenazar a mi familia u alguien a quien aprecio. Y quien lo haga pagara las consecuencias, dice el peli negro con voz acerada y seria…

A la reacciones hacia el peli negro no ce hicieron esperar…

-¡Bastardo!

-¡Pagaras por tu afrenta, desgraciado!...

Los siervos del delincuente "a excepción de la Reina peli rosácea" tomaron posturas para atacar a Issei…

-Cuiden a su "amo". Eso es lo primero que deben hacer. Incluso si dirigen sus espadas y puños hacia mí, no ganarán nada y terminaran iguales o peor que el idiota de su "Rey". La función importante va a empezar pronto, por lo que su "amo" debe recuperarse en primer lugar, agradezcan que fui benevolente y lo deje en condiciones en las cuales aún puede asistir a la reunión, dice el peli negro con mucha seriedad.

Los siervos del delincuente dejaron de moverse con esas palabras y luego corrieron hacia donde estaba su amo, excepto la peli rosáceo quien mira a Issei con admiración y algo de temor, pero luego siguió a sus "compañeros" de "equipo"…

Issei luego enfoco su atención a la chica de lentes…

-Todavía hay tiempo. Puedes retocar tu maquillaje ya que se arruino un poco en el calor del momento, no sirve de nada que asistas a la función con algo que no te favorezca…

-.Y-Ya entendí…

La chica de lentes se volvió y abandonó la sala junto con su nobleza. Aunque estaba algo intimidad por la presencia que emite el peli negro, pero sobretodo impresionada e intrigada, ya que le resulto alguien interesante de conocer…

Luego de confirmar que los dos grupos abandonaron el salón, el peli negro regreso a su grupo…

-Bueno. Alguien va a tener que llamar al personal de limpieza. La sala está en muy mal estado, y no se pueda esperar en este lugar a que el evento principal de inicio con este desorden…

El joven Bael voltea a ver a sus siervos para luego pedirles que busquen al personal para que limpie el lugar, a los que estos asienten y salen a cumplir la orden su Rey…

-Eres alguien interesante Issei Hyoudou, ansió tener la posibilidad de enfrentarme a ti en un partido de rating game. Es más que evidentes que eres fuerte, dice Sairaorg.

-Puedo decir lo mismo, responde el peli negro.

-¡Ah, Hyodou!

El peli negro escucho una voz familiar desde muy cerca. Cuando me di la vuelta, personas que llevaban el uniforme de la Academia Kuou que conozco estaban allí.

-Así que es Saji. Ah, Sitri-san también…

-Hola, Rias, Hyodou-kun, saluda la peli negra Sitri…

-Yo también estoy aquí Sona ¿sabes? Dice el joven Bael.

-Lo siento Sairaorg. Es bueno verte otra vez, responde/saluda la joven Sitri.

-0-

-Soy Seekvaira Agares. La próxima jefa de la familia Agares, mi rango es de archiduque…

(Esta chica es la cabeza de una familia del archiduque! ¡El archiduque es el agente del Rey Demonio que juzga en la vida de los demonios! Interesante.) era el pensamiento de Issei.

El peli negro y sus dragos se encontraban saludando a la chica de lentes que discutía anteriormente con el "delincuente"…

Después de ese incidente, el salón de recepción había sido restaurado con magia de los miembros del personal que trabajan aquí y había sido, en su mayoría, devuelta a la normalidad.

Todos los jóvenes se habían reunido entre sí y estaban intercambiando saludos. Estábamos todos sentados alrededor de una mesa, los siervos de todos ellos se encontraban a espaldas de su Rey. Con el delincuente de antes y sus siervos dejados de lado…

-Gusto en conocerte. Mi nombre es Issei Hyoudou, no soy demonio por lo que no tengo un estatus social como tal, pero si tuviera que dar un rango, sería el de Sekiryuutei ya que soy el actual portador de la Boosted Gear, responde el peli negro sonriendo logrando un casi que imperceptible sonrojo en el rostro la heredera Agares.

-Encantada de conocerte, soy Rias Gremory. La próxima jefa de la familia Gremory.

-Soy Sona Sitri. La próxima jefa de la familia Sitri.

El par de amigas de infancia continuaron con el saludo…

-Soy Sairaorg Bael. El próximo jefe de la familia Bael, mi jerarquía es de Gran Rey.

(Gran Rey. Una posición que esta después de la de los Maou.) Piensa Issei.

El niño que bebía te apartado de todo el alboroto de antes se presentó…

-Soy Diodora Astaroth. El próximo jefe de la familia Astaroth. Por favor cuiden de mí, todo el mundo.

(Astaroth. La corriente de la familia de la cual proviene el Beelcebub actual. Pero, el aura de este chico es demasiando maligna incluso para un demonio, y a pesar de lo que aparenta se no es su verdadera cara, este chico esconde algo.) Piensa una vez más Issei.

Por ultimo estaba el chico de aspecto de "delincuente" integrante de la familia Glaysa-Labolas…

(Glaysa-Labolas. Corriente de la que viene el actual Asmodeus, realmente no entiendo como un casa demoniaca de la que procede un Maou tiene un miembro tan "exclusivo".) Piensa el pelinegro.

-La familia Glaysa-Labolas parece haber tenido algunos problemas familiares el otro día. La persona que iba a ser el próximo jefe de la familia murió repentinamente. Es por eso que se dice que Zeferdoll se ha convertido en el candidato para el próximo nuevo jefe…

Sairaorg le explica a Issei al ver que observa de manera analítica al peli verde…

-Ya veo. Me compadezco de ellos, bueno igual es mejor no meterme en asunto que no me incumben en nada, responde/dice el peli negro.

El joven Bael asiente en acuerdo a las palabras del joven Sekiryuutei…

-Bueno. Este evento cuenta con muchos integrantes de las castas más importancia del inframundo. Gremory, con el Lucifer. Sitri, con el Leviathan. Astaroth, con el Beelsebub. Glaysa-Labolas, con el Asmodeus. Bael, casa del Gran Rey. Por ultimo pero no menos importante Agares, casa del Archiduque, dice Issei analizando a todos los Reyes presentes.

-Bueno. Tu no es que te quedes atrás, después de todo eres el Sekiryuutei, responde el joven Bael.

Luego del intercambio de saludos, los jóvenes platicaron para pasar el rato, Rias con Sona, bueno en realidad Sairaorg e Issei eran quienes más conversaban, aunque la joven Agares enviaba miradas discretas al joven sekiryuutei de vez en cuando a lo cual este se dio cuenta pero no le molesto en absoluto, pero si le causaba mucha gracia ya que en una ocasión sus ojos se encontraron con los de la joven y esta miro a otro lado con un sonrojo en su rostro… por otro lado el heredero de la casa Astaroth se mantenía en silencio observando a los demás jóvenes, en cuanto al "delincuente" también estaba en silencio recuperándose del golpe cortesía de Issei a quien observaba de vez en cuando dándole miradas de odio…

Varios minutos han pasado en los cuales los jóvenes conversan animadamente, en medio de la plática la puerta se abre dando paso a un empleado…

-Lo siento por tenerlos a todos esperando por tanto tiempo. Todo el mundo está esperando, dice el empleado…

-Al fin… ya se estaban demorando, dice el peli negro…

-0-

La habitación a la que todos los jóvenes llegaron, se puede sentir un ambiente extraño…

Asientos colocados en lugares muy altos ahí, la gente allí sentada es de aspecto distinguido. Incluso, había demonios de aspecto distinguido en el nivel superior.

Hubo una cara conocida en el siguiente nivel que era el Rey Demonio Sirzechs Lucifer. A su lado estaba Serafall Leviathan, la cual no estaba vestida como una Reina Mágica. También se encontraban Ajuka Beelzebub y la otra persona por lógica debe ser el Maou Falibium Asmodeus, después de todo sus niveles de poder son los más superiores en la sala, aparte de Tiamat…

La situación actual es que todos los jóvenes estaban siendo mal vistos por la gente del nivel superior. No es una sensación muy agradable, en espacial para el peli negro y su grupo. Porque era como que los de arriba los mirasen con ojos condescendientes. Y odiaba este sentimiento.

-Pueden dejar de verme de tal forma. No sé en cuanto a los herederos, pero hablo por mí y mi grupo. Si hay algo que odiamos es que nos miren casi que con lastima, dice el peli negro habiendo perdido la paciencia…

-Mocoso sekiryuutei, muestra más respeto, después de todo gracias a nosotros es que se te permitió participar en los rating game, dice uno anciano ubicado en el nivel superior.

-Valla no sabía que tuvieras una autoridad superior a la de los Maou, y en cuanto al respeto se gana no se regala, responde el peli negro.

-Mocoso impertinente, si quiero puedo hacer que tu participación en los rating game sea anulada y que te expulsen del inframundo, refuta al anciano molesto.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo viejo. Cuento con la aprobación para participar de dos de los cuatro Maou y quizás con surte tres, responde una vez más Issei dando una mirada discreta al Maou Beelzebub…

El peli verde sonríe de manera discreta, la verdad es que le agrada mucho la personalidad del joven peli negro, a pesar de ser alguien alegre, bromista, carismático, tranquilo y despreocupado, también muestra ser directo y audaz, sin dejar que nadie le intimide, realmente un chico muy interesante, sin duda en dragón en toda la extensión de la palabra… por el lado de Sirzechs y Serafall, observan la escena y tenían que admitir que el peli negro es una caja de sorpresa ya que muy pocos son capaces de encarar a los viejos molestos, Serafall se interesó aún más por el joven sekiryuutei, mientras Sirzechs esperaba que su hermanita pudiera atraerlo y unirlo al clan Gremory… en cuento al Maou Asmodeus estaba realmente intrigado con el chico, parece que el inframundo dejaría de ser aburrido de ahora en adelante era su pensamiento.

Por su parte los jóvenes estaban sorprendidos de que el peli negro no titubeara y encarara el noble, Rias, Sona y Seekvaira estaban anonadadas por la acción del peli negro. Sairaorg aunque sorprendido también estaba aplaudiendo mentalmente a Issei ya que a el también le molestaba la forma en la que los nobles los miraban, en cuanto al "delincuente" miraba con odio al peli negro ya que él no tiene el valor para encarar a los nobles, el heredero Astaroth se mantenía imperturbable ante todo, aunque daba miradas discretas al peli negro analizándolo…

Para que el asunto no fuera a mayores el Maou lucifer decidió intervenir regresando la reunión al tema original…

-Bien dejemos por finalizada dicha discusión que no tiene nada que ver con el tema a tratar en esta reunión y vallamos a lo importante…

Con las palabras del Maou peli rojo el anciano que estaba por contestarle al peli negro se tragó sus palabras muy a su disgusto ya que por noble que fuese no puede ir en contra de las palabras de su gobernante…

-Bueno, ya se han reunido. A fin de comprobar las caras de todos ustedes, quienes llevan la carga de la próxima generación, que se han reunido aquí. Esto también es una reunión que se realiza en un ciclo regular, de manera que podamos determinar a los demonios jóvenes…

Dijo un demonio de sexo masculino, con una voz solemne, mientras junta las manos.

-Parece que han luchado de inmediato, aunque...

Esta vez, un hombre demonio con bigote habló sarcásticamente.

-Luchar, para nada. Solo fue un pequeño choque de opiniones que termino por subir de nivel la plática dando a una única persona como perdedora y afectado por el resultado de la conversación, dice el peli negro con igual nivel de sarcasmo…

El demonio del comentario anterior contrajo su boca en disgusto al tiempo que frunce el ceño a la respuesta sarcástica de Issei…

Las herederas de los clanes se sorprendieron una vez más por la temeridad del peli negro… Por su parte Sairaorg hacia fuerza de su voluntad para no reírse al ver a Issei encarar a los nobles ya que él sabía bien que estos pueden llegar a ser molestos y creídos por sus posiciones sociales... el delincuente seguía igual de molesto… mientras el joven Astaroth se mantenía imperturbable…

Mientras con los Maou, Sirzechs ahogo una sonrisa, Serafall sonrió discretamente, Ajuka al igual que el peli rojo ahogo una sonrisa y Falibium se limitaba a observar con una sonrisa discreta…

En cuanto a los integrantes del equipo sekiryuutei, Yumma, Elsha y Ravel negaban con la cabeza a la actitud de su Rey aunque también les agradaba el que toreara a los arrogantes nobles. Restia, Tiamat y Belzard miran con diversión la escena. Irina y Saori no entendían mucho lo que pasaba. Por su parte Est se mantiene inexpresiva…

EL Maou Lucifer tomo la palabra para traer la seriedad a la reunión…

\- Ustedes seis son todos los demonios de la próxima generación que tienen el más alto rango de nobleza y realmente no hay que objetar en contra. Por eso, quiero que compitan juntos antes de su debut y aumenten su poder de esta manera…

Fueron las palabras del peli rojo que se encantaraba en el puesto más alto junto a los otros tres Maou…

-¿También vamos a luchar contra la Brigada del Caos con el tiempo? Sairaorg preguntó de pronto de una forma tan directa.

-No lo sé. Sin embargo, no quiero enviar fuera a los demonios jóvenes, si es posible, responde el Maou…

Sairaorg levantó las cejas en la incomprensión aparente en la respuesta.

-¿Por qué? Incluso si somos jóvenes, nos dedicamos a realizar parte de la responsabilidad de los demonios. Si nos limitamos a recibir la bondad de nuestros predecesores, incluso a esta edad y sin hacer nada…

-Sairaorg. Es evidente él porque, todos ustedes los jóvenes demonios aún están en la etapa de desarrollo de sus poderes y el enviarlos al campo de batalla sería algo imprudente sin haber madurado lo suficiente sus habilidades como para participar en una guerra ya que si se presenta el peor de los escenarios, sería una perdida demasiado grande para el inframundo perder a los demonios de la próxima generación, dice el peli negro.

El joven Bael parece meditar las palabras de Issei…

-Sairaorg, reconozco tu valentía. Sin embargo tal y como dice Hyoudou Issei, eres imprudente. Por encima de todo, me gustaría evitar el envío de todos ustedes, que todavía están desarrollándose, al campo de batalla. Además, sería una pérdida demasiado grande perder a los demonios de la próxima generación. Quiero que entiendas. Todos ustedes son un tesoro para nosotros mucho más valioso de lo que piensas. Es por eso que quiero que experimenten las cosas importantes paso a paso, y crezcan, responde el peli rojo.

Sairaorg asintió a las palabras de Sirzechs, y parecía estar de acuerdo. Aun así, su expresión parecía insatisfecha.

La charla se extendió por varios minutos, los nobles usaron palabras muy cultas, luego siguió la parte de los juegos… luego con todo dicho la charla termino…

-Ahora bien, me disculpo por entretenerlos con esta larga conversación. Bueno, todos vemos nuestros sueños y esperanzas en ustedes, los jóvenes. Quiero que entiendan por lo menos eso. Ustedes son el tesoro del Inframundo…

Todo los demonios jóvenes quedaron colgado por las palabras del Maou peli rojo. Se podía sentir que no había mentiras en sus palabras y que eran sinceras…

-Para terminar las cosas, ¿Podemos escuchar sus respectivas metas para el futuro?...

El primero en responder a la petición de Sirzechs-sama fue Sairaorg…

-Mi sueño es llegar a ser Rey Demonio.

El joven Bael responde sin titubeo o duda, incluso los nobles no pudieron evitar sorprenderse…

-Hoh... fue la exclamación de sorpresa por parte de los nobles y altos mandos.

-No hay precedentes de un demonio de la familia del Gran Rey para ser elegido Rey Demonio.

Un demonio de más alto rango dijo…

-Ya que la gente del Inframundo siente que no hay elección, sino convertirme en Rey Demonio, por ello yo me convertiré en uno, declara el joven Bael una vez más.

La siguiente en expresar su meta fue la heredera Gremory.

-Mi objetivo para el futuro cercano es vivir como la próxima líder de Gremory, y ganar en cada Raiting Game.

Los nobles asintieron a las palabras el de peli roja…

Sona Sitri fue la siguiente en tomar la palabra.

-Quiero construir una escuela de Raiting Game en el Inframundo.

Los de arriba arrugaron las cejas.

-Si se trata de aprender acerca de los Raiting Game, ¿No hay medios para eso?

Como si chequeara, un superior le preguntó a la heredera.

-Eso es sólo una escuela en la que sólo los demonios de clase alta y de rango privilegiado son aceptados. La escuela que queremos construir es aquella en la que los demonios de clase baja y demonios reencarnados también puedan asistir sin distinción alguna, responde la Sitri con suavidad.

Saji estaba orgulloso del sueño de su Rey… sin embargo…

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!— La risa de los de arriba resonó en el salón de actos.

—¡Eso es imposible!

—¡Esto es simplemente genial!

—¡Ya veo! ¡Así que eres una soñadora!

—¡Es bueno ser joven! Sin embargo, para que el próximo jefe de la familia Sitri declare eso como su sueño. Tengo que decir que gracias a Dios, has dicho ese disparate aquí en este lugar de en tu introducción antes de tu debut.

Eran los comentarios de los nobles en desacuerdo con el sueño de la heredera Sitri…

Issei arqueo una ceja ante aquellos comentarios…

-Incluso si el Inframundo actual ha cambiado mucho desde la discriminación en el pasado, entre los demonios de clase alta, los demonios de clase baja, y los demonios reencarnados todavía hay discriminación. También hay todavía un montón de personas que creen que eso es natural, dice Sairaorg aclarando la duda del peli negro.

-Entiendo. Gracias por ayudarme con la duda, dice Issei.

En medio de todo esto, Sona habló con franqueza.

—Lo digo en serio.

La Maou Serafall también asintió con la cabeza muy de acuerdo. Casi parecía estar diciendo: "¡Bien dicho!". Con su posición como Reina Demonio, no podía ayudar a su hermana menor, pero aun así parecía preocupada por ella.

Un alto mando habló con frías palabras.

\- Señorita Sona Sitri. Demonios de clase baja y demonios reencarnados simplemente trabajan para sus amos demonios de clase alta y sólo se seleccionan por su talento. ¿No sería la construcción de un centro de entrenamiento que las viejas familias, que valoran la tradición y el orgullo, perderían la clase? No importa cuánto la gente dice que el mundo de los demonios ha entrado en un período de cambio, el cambio puede ser tanto bueno como malo. Algo así como mera enseñanza para demonios de clase baja. Realmente no hay nada de su interés...

Saji parecía no poder seguir en silencio, pero antes que pudiera decir algo alguien ya había tomado la palabra…

-Valla escusa lo más de ridícula acabo de escuchar para enmascarar el hecho de tenerle a los cambios venideros…

Quien efectuó dicho comentario fue el pelinegro ganándose la atención de todos en el salón…

-Que has dicho mocoso insolente, pregunta molesto el mismo demonio que dirigió aquellas frías palabras a la heredera Sitri.

-Sé que escuchaste perfectamente bien lo que dije, después de todo, los demonios cuentan con una audición muy elevada, a no ser que la edad te haya empezado a afectar y de ser así entonces deberías jubilarte. Pero aun así, permíteme expresarte mi punto de vista ante tu ridícula excusa para enmascarar tu miedo…"Muchos de ustedes los demonios más antiguos nobles y pertenecientes a los pilares de las 72 casa, temen a los demonios de clase baja los reencarnados, el que se estén expandiendo en términos de fuerza por sus números crecientes, de ahí radica tu estudia escusa de *_Demonios de clase baja y demonios reencarnados simplemente trabajan para sus amos los demonios de clase alta_* es lo más ridículo que he oído. Temes a que estos al creer con mayor rapidez que ustedes los demonios pura sangre, pertenecientes a las 72 casa, los cuales permanecen igual o disminuyen, ya que solo quedan 34. Pero tu mayor temor es que los demonios de clase baja y rencarnados se revelen contra usted los puros y nobles. Por eso tú y los que comparten tus ideales arcaicos se inventan estúpidas escusas como esas para tratar de "limitar" a los reencarnados y demonios de bajo rango ya que si no puedes reducir sus crecientes números, por lo menos lo hacen impidiendo su crecimiento intelectual al no permitirles acceso a información de importancia, física y mágica al no contar con centros de formación donde puedan capacitarse de forma adecuada para crecer y que tengan un futuro más prometedor. Y todo porque, por individuos como tú que se dejan cegar por sus miedos al sentirse amenazados ya sea en forma física o sus puestos de privilegios. Tan ciegos que no se dan cuenta que ustedes mismos por sus miedos y supuestas costumbres arcaicas sin sentido las cuales les enseñan a las nuevas generaciones, son las causantes pueden llevar a que los demonios de bajo rango y los rencarnados se revelen dando origen a una guerra civil al hartarse de recibir sus maltratos y abusos ya sea de forma física o psicológica, la cual lo único que traerá consigo es la inminente extinción de la facción de los demonios y todo por culpa de unos ancianos paranoicos con costumbres viejas sin sentido." Individuos como tú y los que comparten tus absurdos ideales son el mayor obstáculo para que la raza de los demonios pueda progresar con mayor fluidez ya que son más estorbos que cualquier clase de ayuda. Ideales como el de Sona Sitri traen consigo el inicio para la igualdad para todos los demonios, sino también el de una nueva era. Pero para los que aún viven en la era de piedra significa el comienzo de sus mayores temores, finaliza el peli negro.

Silencio fue lo que reino durante unos instantes luego del pequeño discurso de Issei, silencio que fue roto por el mismo demonio al ser llamado "cobarde" por parte del peli negro…

-Mocoso impertinente como te atreves…

Issei no dejo que el demonio terminara de hablar…

-Me atrevo porque es la verdad, y alguien tenía que decírtela de frente, a ti a los que compartes tus ideologías. Acéptalo, tus Ideales murieron hasta en el mundo humano cuando la era de la conquista y colonización acabó. Y guárdate tus reclamos y amenazas, careces poder para intimidarme, mis palabras las sostengo, repito y restregó en la cara no solo a ti, a todos los que compartan tus "costubres", sentencia el peli negro con voz acerada.

Por una vez más el silencio reino en el salón... las herederas más que sorprendidas no podían creer que Issei encarara a los nobles y luego decirles no se retractara de sus palabras y que se los "restriega" en la cara, honestamente algo muy osado. Sairaorg tenía que admitir que el peli negro es alguien muy audaz y directo a la hora de hablar, además ya era hora de que alguien le dijera unas cuantas verdades a los arrogantes nobles. Con el "delincuente" su odio hacia el Issei creció a un nuevo nivel ya que indirectamente también fue catalogado como cobarde ya que el comparte la ideología de que los rencarnados y demonios de clase baja son simples peones para los demonios puros y nobles. El heredero Astaroth seguía inexpresivo ante la situación pero internamente estaba realmente sorprendido por las acciones del peli negro… mientras los dragoos del peli negro se mantenían al margen de la situación que se desarrollaba pero con un pensamiento en conjunto "era hora de le alguien le dijera unas cuantas verdades a los viejos arrogantes". Los Sirzechs, Ajuka y Falibium se mantenían estoicos, pero internamente sonreían al hecho de que Issei le diera un buen golpe a los nobles, Serafall sonreía discretamente agradecía al peli negro por defender indirectamente a su hermana y reafirmaba su opinión para con Issei de que el peli negro es alguien realmente especial. Además, que ahora su deseo de establecer una relación con el joven sekiryuutei gano mayor fuerza.

-Además. Tengo entendido que muchas cosas serán otorgadas por acumular buenos resultados en los juegos. Siendo Así, no creo hallan quejas ya que si la heredera Sitri gana de forma sobresaliente en los juegos que debutara, da a demostrar que su sueño no es solo una ilusión u aspiración, sino algo posible ya que muestra que tiene todas las capacidades para llevarlo a cabo, dice el peli negro de forma serena.

Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por la sugerencia repentina de Issei, mientras que Sona adquirió un leve rubor en sus mejillas el cual trataba de controlar para que no aumentara. Por su parte Rias sentía celos hacia su amiga de infancia al verla siendo defendida por Issei, pero dichos celos aumentaron al ver que esta se ¿sonrojo? Levemente, de igual forma era con la reina Gremory.

-¡Caramba! ¡Ustedes ancianos están uniendo fuerzas para atormentar a mi Sona-chan! ¡Incluso mi paciencia tiene límites! ¡Si la intimidan mucho, los voy a atormentar!

Serafall les dijo a los demonios de arriba con los ojos llorosos. Los altos mandos parpadearon sus ojos por la lívida Reina Demonio Leviatán, y tenían problemas para reaccionar. Sin embargo, también sentí una sensación refrescante en las palabras de Serafall. Nadie tiene derecho a mirar hacia abajo un sueño. Además de eso, el Inframundo tiene que cambiar…

Sona se tapó la cara por la aparente vergüenza. Esto realmente es una situación en la que nada se puede decir.

El Maou Lucifer intervino una vez más sin dar cabida a cualquier queja o reclamo por parte de los nobles que aún mantienen vigente las viejas costumbres, después de todo él estaba en contra de dichas "tradiciones"…

-Muy bien. Entonces, vamos a jugar los juegos. Entre estos jóvenes.

Todo el mundo presto atención a las palabras del Maou…

-Rias, Sona e Issei Hyoudou ¿no les gustaría luchar? Un encuentro dos Vs uno. Rias y Sona vs el Sekiryuutei…

-….

-…

La peli roja y la morena de gafas se miraron la uno a la otra, y parpadearon sorprendidas. Luego dirigen su mirada hacia Issei el cual se encontraba tranquilo y con una sonrisa en su rostro por el anuncio. En cuanto a los siervos las herederas estaban igual de sorprendimos por este asunto inesperado…

-Originalmente, estaba previsto que el juego de Rias tendría lugar en unos pocos días. Azazel ha reunido a los fans de los Raiting Games de cada una de las facciones, también bajo el pretexto de ver los partidos de los jóvenes antes de su debut. Vamos a mantener el juego de Rias y Sona Vs Issei. Después de todo el anuncio de la participación del Sekiryuutei en los juegos de valoración ha sido una gran propaganda y ha generado interés en muchas personas de todas las facciones. Es por eso que está bien así.

¡Por lo que dice Sirzechs, el campo de entrenamiento preparado por Azazel estaba destinado para el partido tan esperado por los espectadores!

-No me extraña que el gobernador este incluido en el asunto, para ser líder de una organización, es alguien con mucho tiempo libre. Pero por mi está bien no tengo problema por cómo se efectúa el encuentro, todo lo contrario, lo ara más interesante y divertido, y estoy seguro que mi equipo comparte mi opinión, responde el peli negro sonriendo mirando a su equipo quienes también sonreían por el anuncio del encuentro.

Rias dejó escapar un suspiro, y luego mostró una sonrisa desafiante a Issei, acción que imito Sona…

-Puede que no sea uno oficial, pero se siente como si el destino me diera a ti como mi primer oponente en el Raiting Game, Hyoudou Issei, dice Sona

-Ahora que estamos compitiendo unos contra otros, no voy a perder, Issei, dice Rias.

-Prepárense y den más de su cien por ciento en el encuentro, ya que no pienso dejárselos fácil y mucho menos pienso perder, responde el peli negro con una sonrisa retadora la cual sonroja a ambas chicas.

\- ¡Un partido entre Rias-chan y Sona-chan Vs Issei-chan! ¡Sí, podrán disparar las cosas!

¡Serafall también se veía feliz con el anuncio!

-La fecha del juego será el 20 de agosto en la fecha del mundo humano. Cada uno puede dividir su tiempo como desee hasta entonces. Los detalles serán enviados más tarde.

¡Con la decisión de Sirzechs el Raiting Game entre Rias y Sona contra Issei empezó de esta manera!

Luego de aquel anuncio se dio por terminada la reunión, pero antes de que el peli negro abandonara el salón fue llamado por el Maou Beelzebub…

-Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei, antes de que te retires me gustaría me gustaría conversar un momento contigo…

Varios se extrañaron por el hecho de que el Maou peli verde quisiera conversar con el chico, ya que el Maou es conocido por ser alguien reservado y de pocas relaciones sociales, pero igual por respeto abandonaron el salón quedando solo los cuatro Reyes Demonios y el equipo del peli negro…

Issei asiente de forma positiva y espera al peli verde junto a sus Dragoos…

El Maou se teletransporta al nivel más bajo apareciendo frente al peli negro, acción imitada por sus otros tres homólogos…

-Es agradable verte una vez más joven Issei, dice el Maou peli verde…

-Digo lo mismo Ajuka-san, responde el dragón.

-Debo decir que fue muy divertido verte encarar a los nobles, pocos son los que se atreven a hacerlo. Nosotros no podemos ir muy lejos ya que podría causar tenciones en la aristocracia y muchas confrontaciones políticas las cuales serían muy molestas y absurdas de atender, por lo cual nos abstenemos de inmiscuirnos directamente y solo hacemos lo necesario para mantenerlos a raya, dice el peli verde.

-La verdad no fue nada. Si hay algo que deteste es a personas que abusen de su posición de privilegiada para acomodar las cosas a su beneficio o interés, responde el peli negro.

-Te agradezco el que hallas defendido a mí Sona-chan aunque fuese de forma indirecta Ise-chan, dice la Maou al tiempo que le da un abrazo cariñoso.

-Como dije no fue nada Sera-chan, nadie tiene derecho a mirar hacia abajo el sueño de otro, aun por mas imposible que pueda parecer, responde el chico sonriendo mientras regresando el abrazo para felicidad de la Maou a quien le broto un ligero tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

Los otros tres reyes observan con interés la interacción entre la Maou y el joven dragón, ya que por más cariñosa que pueda ser Serafall no es alguien que habitúe relacionarse de forma tan cercana y afectuosa con personas fuera de su círculo de amigos más cercanos, en especial hombres, ya que todos los que se acercan a ella solo van por el interés de fama, reconocimiento e influencia. Por eso la Maou en cierto aspecto es recia a relacionarse a tal nivel, a menos que fueran cercanos y de total confianza. Bueno en realidad solo dos de ellos observan con interés, ya que Sirzechs sabía de los nacientes sentimientos de la peli negra hacia el chico… por lo cual le deseaban suerte con el joven sekiryuutei y que por fin pueda ser feliz con alguien… aunque el peli rojo también desea que su hermana pueda llegar a algo con el chico.

Por su parte las féminas del equipo sekiryuutei estaban molestas de la cercanía entre la Maou y el peli negro.

-Bien chico. Veo que ya conoces a mis tres congéneres. Por lo cual me presento formalmente, mi nombre es Falibium Asmodeus. Y te agradecería que me trataras de la misma forma sencilla que lo hacer con mis compañeros, al menos en situaciones como estas, ya que tanto formalismo es estresante. Por cierto, buen trabajo con los nobles, ya era tiempo para que alguien los "golpeara" bajándolos de sus mundos de ensueño, dice el Maou peli negro.

-Gusto en conocerle Falibium-san. Y no es necesario agradecer, era tiempo de darles un golpe para traerlos a la realidad y hacerles ver que no son dueños del destino de los demás, dice/responde el peli negro.

-Por fin, alguien que si entiende cuando le digo que no me llame de manera formal, dice el Maou peli negro.

-Bueno. Chico, el motivo por el que te pedí quedarte un momento fue para regresarte las piezas que me desistes en su momento para investigarlas, dice el Maou peli verde entregándole un pequeño estuche.

-Pero yo no tengo problema con que usted se quede con ellas, responde Issei.

-No hay necesidad de ello. Además, ya investigue y descubrí muchas cosas respecto a las cualidades únicas de estas piezas, una de ellas es que solo responderán a su creador, así que por más que quisiera no puedo hacer uso de ellas ni siquiera copiarlas, por lo que no hay necesidad de que me quede con ellas cuando tú puedes darles un uso mejor, responde el Maou.

-Entiendo. Espero al menos lo que descubrió sobre estas piezas le sean de utilidad para mejorar el sistema que emplean actualmente en el inframundo, responde el peli negro al tiempo que toma en sus manos el estuche.

-Lo aran muchacho. Incluso en el momento de rediseñar el procedimiento de reencarnación en las piezas se generó un avance y es que el procedimiento de creación de las piezas se acorto, responde el peli verde.

-Me alegra oír que mi pequeño proyecto fue de ayuda, y creo que con esto mi grupo puede crecer aún más, responde/dice el peli negro.

-Bien eso era todo lo que necesitaba decirte. Por cierto te gustaría casarte con mi sobrina, es muy linda, dice el peli verde.

La propuesta del Maou no les fue de agrado a las féminas del equipo y la reina demonio.

-Agradezco que me tenga la confianza como para proponerme un compromiso con alguien de su familia, pero debo declinar a la oferta. Si pienso casarme a futuro con alguien, será porque así lo quiero y deseo, no por obligación, responde el peli negro.

-Entiendo. Bueno creo que estaría bien que empiecen con una amistad entonces y de ahí en adelante lo que siga lo dirá solo el tiempo, dice/propone el Ajuka.

-Es lo mejor, responde el peli negro.

-Por cierto Ise-chan. Mi Kaa-chan y Tou-chan quieren conocerte y me pidieron invitarte al territorio Sitri, dice la Reina demonio aun abrazando al chico.

-Lord y Lady Sitri quieren conocerme, sabes a que se debe. No es que me moleste, solo me da curiosidad, dice/pregunta Issei.

-No estoy segura. Tal vez se deba a que hace ya unos meses le ganaste a Sona-chan en un juego de ajedrez, o que gracias a ti, el asunto de Kokadiel no pasó a mayores y se evitó el peor de los escenarios, dice/responde la Maou.

-Entiendo. Hay alguna forma en la que te pueda contactar después. Cuando haya acordado todo lo del entrenamiento con mi equipo, te llamo y acordamos lo de la visita al territorio Sitri, dice/responde el peli negro.

Serafall libera al peli negro de su abraso, saca de uno de los bolsillos un pequeño papel en el cual se puede ver el dibujo de un círculo mágico y se lo entrega a Issei.

-Agregando algo de tu magia a este papel podrás contactarme, el círculo mágico dibujado en el permitirá la comunicación…

El peli negro toma el papel, luego envuelve su mano con su poder mágico y la pasa por sobre el dibujo del papel. Serafall miro con intriga la acción del chico por lo que decidió preguntar que había hecho, no solo ella los otros Maou también tenían la mima duda…

-Ne. Ise-chan que fue lo que acabaste de hacer, pregunta la reina demonio.

-Hmm… para explicarlo de una forma resumida, digamos que acabo de usar un hechizo que me permite copiar la fórmula de círculo mágico de comunicación que me acabas de dar para así no tener que depender del circulo dibujado en un papel para contactarte, responde el chico.

Los Maou se sorprendieron, definitivamente el chico es una caja de sorpresas.

-Eres alguien que no para de dar sorpresas. Crear un hechizo con tal capacidad no es algo que pueda hacer cualquiera, no hay duda que tienes mucho talento para la magia, dice Sirzechs.

-Gracias por el elogio. Pero en realidad Elsha y Yumma son más hábiles con la magia que yo. Además, esta técnica es de doble filo y no se debe abusar de ella, si lo usas para copiar una gran cantidad de hechizos de manera seguida puedes terminar por sobrecargar tu cerebro de información y acabar en un coma en el mejor de los casos, en el peor muerto. Por eso no se lo he enseñado a nadie de mi grupo, responde/dice Issei.

-Entiendo. Un gran hechizo, pero de igual forma trae consigo un enorme riesgo, comenta Ajuka.

-Ahora que Serafall lo dice. Mis padres también quieren conocerte y te invitan al territorio Gremory, dice el Maou peli rojo.

-Entiendo. Pero al igual que le dije a Sera-chan, una vez termine de acordar el entrenamiento con mi grupo, le contactare para acordar la visita. Eso sí, va a ser después de que visite el territorio Sitri, dice el peli negro.

-De acuerdo…

Al igual que la reina demonio, el Maou peli rojo le entrega un papel en el cual se encuentra dibujado un círculo mágico… Issei lo toma y hace el mismo procedimiento que realizo anteriormente con el otro papel…

-Bueno, no siendo más me retiro ya que aún tengo mucho trabajo que realizar. Estere a la espera de tu llamada, se despide el peli rejo abandonando la sala.

-No se preocupe Sirzechs-san, contactare con usted lo más pronto que me sea posible, hasta entonces, responde el peli negro.

-Bueno. Chico, yo igualmente me retiro, fue agradable hablar contigo, dice Ajuka.

-Yo igual. Suerte en tu primer juego, dice Falibium.

Ambos Maou se retiran del salón.

-Mouuu. Yo también tengo trabajo pendiente que hacer, pero no me quiero ir, quiero quedarme más tiempo con Ise-chan… no es justo, se queja infantilmente la reina demonio abrazando a Issei de uno de sus brazos aplicando más fuerza en el abrazo presionando su muy bien desarrollados pechos en el brazo del chico sonrojándolo levemente.

-Vamos Sera-chan no te pongas así. No es como si fuera ser un adiós, es solo un hasta luego, dice el peli negro tratando de calmar a la chica.

-Buuu. De acuerdo, pero quiero algo antes de irme, responde la Maou.

-Y eso que seria, pregunta el chico.

Serafall en vez de responder, envuelve el cuello de Issei con sus brazos y lo atrae hacia ella haciendo que el chico se encorve hasta su misma altura y para sorpresa del grupo del peli negro, le da un beso en la boca. Un beso que dura alrededor de un minuto.

La Maou estaba feliz al ver que el chico no la rechazara, estaba nerviosa ya que a pesar de todo era inexperta y este era su primer beso el cual guardaba celosamente para ese alguien especial y se había decidido por el joven sekiryuutei. En cuanto a Issei se sorprendió ya que no espero tal acción por parte de la chica, pero aun así acepto y regreso el gesto, podía sentir cariño y amor en ese suave beso, sin segundas intención…

Una vez roto el beso y ambos se separaran, se podía ver un más que evidente sonrojo en el rostro de la Maou que sonreía de felicidad, Issei al verla le sonrió.

-Ese aunque no lo creas es mi primer beso, lo he guardado para ese alguien especial y me decidí por ti. Bueno ahora si me retiro, estere esperando tu llamada Ise-chan, hasta entonces, se despide la Maou al tiempo que invoca un circulo de transporte para retirase pero antes de desaparecer de un todo de guiña un ojo al peli negro sin que aquella sonrisa abandona su rostro.

Issei solo podía sonreír ante aquella "peculiar" situación, sin duda la Maou Leviathan es alguien única y especial. Aunque también era más que consiente que sus chicas no se tomaran para nada bien que Serafall lo besara.

-Issei… fue la palabra unánime dicha por **TODAS** las féminas de su equipo y se podía percibir los celos y molestia en ella…

El peli negro volteo a ver a sus chicas y pudo ver que todas estaban reunidas a unos pasos de él, de brazos cruzados y una expresión de enojo…

-O vamos no me digan que de verdad están celosas, pregunta el peli negro.

-Tu qué crees, responde Elsha.

El peli negro se acerca a ellas y las abraza, pero como no puede envolverlas a todas extiende sus alas para conseguirlo…

-Ya se los he dicho no. Todas y cada una de ustedes tienen su propio lugar en mi corazón, única y exclusivamente suyo, el cual nada ni nadie podrá quitárselos. No tienen por qué sentir celos de las chicas que se me acerquen o trate de buscar mi atención, ni entre ustedes mismas. Las amo y son muy importante para mí, eso nunca va a cambiar, dice Issei.

Las palabras del chico consiguen un notorio sonrojo en cada uno de las chicas sin excepción. Además, dejan su enojo y sonríen a las palabras del chico que aman.

Belzard se mantenía al margen y solo observa con diversión la escena además de preguntarse a cuánto ascendería el número de chicas…

Luego de que todo terminara el grupo abandono el salón para regresar al territorio Phonex.

-0-

-Ya veo, como me lo imagine el primer ratin game sería un encuentro dos vs uno. Las familias Gremory y Sitri vs el Sekiryuutei…

El grupo ya había vuelto a la residencia principal de la familia Phonex. Fueron recibidos por el gobernador de los ángeles caídos. Azazel, todos se encontraban reunidos en la amplia sala de estar y le contamos sobre la reunión de hace un rato. Cabe resaltar que se reía de lo lindo cuando le contaron sobre el rose entre Issei y los nobles…

-El 28 de julio del tiempo en el mundo humano. Así que tenemos unos 20 días hasta el día del enfrentamiento…

El líder de Grigori parecía estar haciendo cálculos.

-Soy yo, o estás haciendo planes de entrenamiento, pregunta el peli negro.

El mechi-dorado asiente en respuesta

-Por supuesto. Pienso que debes comenzar a partir de mañana en adelante. Ya he analizado para cada uno los programas de entrenamiento.

-Hmm… asesoraras al grupo Gremory y Sitri por igual, no quiero que después estén diciendo que gane por la ventaja de haber sido asesorado por el líder de los ángeles caídos. Además, estoy seguro que usaras el entrenamiento como excusa para investigar las armas de mis guerreras, el sacred gear de Belzard y de paso mi Boosted Gear, dice el portador del sekiryuutei.

El caído dio un suspiro antes de responder.

-En realidad no será un "juego sucio" al contar con mi ayuda por así decirlo. Tengo la intención de dar los datos a los distintos miembros de la facción de los demonios, ¿Sabes? Además, el bando de los ángeles se dice que tiene también un sistema de respaldo en marcha. El resto depende del orgullo propio de los demonios jóvenes. Si creen desde el fondo de sus corazones que quieren ser más fuertes y aumentar su duración original, van a recibir ayuda de todo corazón. Y si de paso aprovechare para investigar un poco las armas de tus caballeras, el sacred gear de tu peón y tu boosted gear…

-Hmm… comprendo, aunque no término de convencerme, dice Issei.

-Es en la medida de que incluso mi vice-gobernador también está dando consejos a cada una de las familias. ¡Hahaha! ¡Los consejos de Shemhaza pueden ser más útiles que los míos! Comenta Azazel.

-No lo dudo. He oído que él es más centrado y serio con sus obligaciones. Además, es quien prácticamente se encarga de obligarlo a usted a cumplir su trabajo como gobernador para que no ande de vago por el mundo, dice el peli negro.

-Mocoso eso ofende, refuta el gobernador.

-Es la verdad, mira que el hecho de acceder a "asesorar" a los grupos de los jóvenes demonios es más una excusa para saltarse sus obligaciones que cualquier otra cosa, afirma el peli negro.

El gobernador resopla con molestia a las palabras de Issei.

-Bueno, está bien. Se reunirán mañana por la mañana en el jardín. Voy a darle a cada uno de ustedes sus métodos de entrenamiento a continuación. Estén preparados…

-De acuerdo, será interesante que plan de entrenamiento has diseñado Azazel, dice el peli negro.

Todo el grupo estaba con sus propios pensamientos respecto al entrenamiento y rating ame… pero fueron sacados de estos con la aparición de Odilia.

-Todo el mundo, el baño termal está listo.

-Esa es una estupenda noticia, dice el peli negro.

El resto de los presentes asiente en acuerdo a las palabras del peli negro.

El manantial de estilo japonés estaba en un rincón aislado del jardín de los Phonex… La mansión posee un onsen por decirlo menos "gigante".

Las termales son tan amplias que a pesar de las divisiones para los baños "hombres y mujeres", estos son ridículamente grandes…

Del lado de las mujeres se encuentran todas las chicas del equipo sekiryuutei (Yumma, Elsha, Irina, Saori, Ravel, Tiamat, Restia y Est) siendo la gran mayoría de este. Por el lado de los hombres Issei, Belzard y Azazel…

El peli negro no perdió tiempo y se sumerge hasta el cuello… Belzard fue el siguiente en entrar, y por último el gobernador de los ángeles caídos…

-Aaahhh… esto es vida, poder tomar un descanso en unas termales ayudan con el estrés luego de pasar por tantas situaciones problemáticas, comenta el peli negro.

-Tienes toda la razón, esto es relajante, concuerda Belzard.

-Cuando se va de viaje~

Por su parte el caído tarareaba una melodía.

-El gobernador también parece lo disfruta, dice Issei.

-Jajajaja, como se esperaba, cuando se habla de los ríos del Inframundo, se trata de aguas termales. Por otra parte, cuando se trata de aguas termales privadas de la distinguida familia Phonex, las mejore en el Inframundo, las grandes aguas termales también son un gran manantial, dice Azazel.

-Parece que tiene cierto gusto hacia la cultura Japonesa, gobernador, dice el peli negro.

-Se podría decir que sí. Las termales son parte de esos gustos, responde el caído.

-Entiendo…

-Oe Issei ¿te lavo la espalda? Pregunta Belzard tratando de molestar al peli negro lográndolo perfectamente.

-Si te me acercas, juro que te regreso al mundo humano de una patada, responde el joven sekiryuutei…

-Hahahahaha…

Se reía el moreno al ver su broma funcionar de maravilla.

El caído observa la interacción de los dos chicos, entendió que ambos se comportan como hermanos, lo cual le saco una sutil sonrisa. No había duda de que todos en el equipo sekiryuutei están unido dos por fuertes lazos, ya sea amistad/hermandad o sentimental/romántico.

En eso el caído decide hacerle una pregunta un tanto "perver" al peli negro.

-Por cierto, Ise.

-Hmm…

-¿Has tocado los pechos de todas tus chicas?

-No pienso responder tal pregunta…

-Oh vamos, estamos entre hombres, entre amigos…

-No pienso difundir mi vida privada y las de mis chicas. Nuestras vidas privadas son eso "privadas"…

-Puff… que aburrido puedes llegar a ser…

-Siento decepcionarlo, pero no soy un ero-dragón y mucho menos un dragón-oppai…

-Lo dicho, eres muy aburrido…

En eso se pueden escuchar voces procedentes del baño de las chicas, signo de que están conversando animadamente…

-Las chicas también disfrutan de las termales, dice el peli negro con una sonrisa.

-Hooo. Acaso quieres espiarlas…

-No. No tengo la intención ni necesidad de hac…

El peli negro fue tomado por sorpresa ya que tenía la guardia baja, por lo que no pudo reaccionar al rápido movimiento del caído quien lo tomo por el brazo y lo lanzo a los baño de las mujeres…

Mientras estaba en el aire, los ojos del peli negro se encontraron con los de Yumma y Elsha… segundos después se escucha un fuerte…

**¡SPLASH!**

Era el sonido emitido cuando Issei golpeo la superficie del agua…

Cuando salió a la superficie, se percató que todas las chicas le miraban. Las únicas que parecían sonrojada y avergonzadas eran Ravel e Irina por lo que sumergieron sus cuerpos en el agua hasta el cuello. Las demás no les importaba en absoluto que el chico las viera desnuda, después de todo se han bañado juntos ya muchas veces por lo que les es natural el verse desnudos. Además, ya ha intimado con algunas… en cuanto a Tiamat que a pesar de no tener una relación al grado de Yumma, Elsha, Saori, Restia o Est, le importa poco que a quien ha elegido como pareja le vea desnuda… TODAS poseen una hermosa piel blanca saludable, no de una apariencia enfermiza.

El peli negro aparta su vista de las chicas y la enfoca en la pared que divide los baños…

-DATE POR DESPLUMADO "ERO-KARASU"… dice en voz alta un enojado Issei.

Pero la respuesta del caído fue una sonora carcajada… que era acompañada por la de Belzard quien también se reía de lo lindo…

-Ara, Ise. ¿Azazel-sama te arrojó? ¿Te lavaste correctamente?

-Ufufu, oh. Eres tan atrevido Ise.

-Hola chicas. Eh. Normalmente, en este tipo de situaciones, hay cosas como cubos de madera que vendrían volando con gritos de "¡Kyaah! ¡Pervertido!", Y yo estaría todo lastimado ¿cierto? Pregunta con ironía el peli negro ante la situación.

-Tal vez. Pero eso sería si fueran otras las chicas en vez de nosotras u otro el chico en vez de ti, al fin y al cabo tenemos una relación. Además, vernos desnudos a estas alturas es natural, responde Yumma con tranquilidad.

-Es verdad. Además, ya hemos tenido intimidad, dice Elsha.

-Eso no aplica en todas, solo contigo, Yumma y Saori. Con Res y Est, a pesar de compartir cama y bañarnos juntos, no hemos llegado a tal grado. Aunque me sorprende que a Tiamat no le importe o incomode mi presencia aquí, como les pasa a Ravel e Irina, dice Issei.

-Ya lo había dicho antes ¿cierto? Te elegí como mi pareja, por lo que no me importa que me veas desnuda. Si fuese otro hombre, desde el momento en que hubiera caído aquí lo habría calcinado. Literalmente, responde la reina dragon.

-Ya. La verdad no sé cómo reaccionar a esta situación. Estar feliz, preocupado o asustado, dice el peli negro.

-La primera opción sería la más adecuada, después de todo ningún hombre tiene la fortuna de ver a tantas chicas desnudas sin terminar en un estado de coma, responde Elsha sonriendo.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero creo es mejor regrese al baño de los hombres, no quiero seguir incomodando a Irina y Ravel. Aunque al resto de ustedes no les importe que este aquí, debo respetar la intimidad de ellas dos. Además, tengo un cuervo al cual desplumar, dice el peli negro.

-Ufufu. No lo creo Ise~. Te quedaras aquí con nosotras. Además, Ravel es tu prometida y le aria bien que se acostumbre a estas situaciones ya que para futuro serán muy necesarias. Irina si quiere formalizar una relación también debe hacerlo. Así que no hay problemas, dice Elsha al tiempo que se acerca al peli negro con una sonrisa. Acción que también imito Yumma.

Issei no sabía cómo reaccionar a las palabras de la rubia, después de todo ella suele ser muy celosa y territorial… bueno desde hace un tiempo la competencia entre ellas misma a disminuido significativamente, aunque todavía hay esporádicos roses.

-Amado mío, te cogí.

De la nada Restia aparece frente al chico abrazándolo, todo el cuerpo de la chica se presionaba contra el del chico, por lo que el peli negro pudo sentir **TODO** el suave cuerpo de "su dama oscura" especialmente sus pechos, por lo que las mejillas de Issei se sonrojaron levemente…

La rubia y la morena, al ver que la chica espíritu oscuro se les adelanto, inflaron sus mejillas. Por lo que una de ellas (Yumma) abrazo al chico del cuello por la espalda. Y (Elsha) de su brazo derecho…

-Restia. Eres muy agresiva a la hora de acercarte a Ise, deja de acapararlo para ti sola…

Decían las dos chicas al tiempo que trataban de alejas a la mencionada espíritu del peli negro, pero esta estaba firmemente aferrada al el chico.

-NO. Amado mío, beso a una chica que no era yo, por lo que debe mimarme para reivindicarse, responde la chica aplicando más fuerza en su abrazo presionando más su cuerpo con el del chico.

-De ser así, también debería hacerlo con nosotras. Después de todo, también nos molestó que besara a otra chica… Refutan la morena y la rubia.

El resto de las presentes observa la escena con una gota en la nunca.

Issei para que la discusión no pasara a mayores decide intervenir…

-Ya chicas no discutan. Qué tal si les lavo la espalda como disculpa por el beso entre Sera-cha y yo…

-Hmm… está bien pero yo seré la primera, dice Restia aun abrazando al chico.

-Nada de eso. La primera seré yo, dicen Yumma y Elsha al tiempo.

Ambas chicas se miran…

-Ni lo pienses Elsha, la primera seré ¡Yo!...

-Eso lo digo yo Yumma, seré la primera. Tengo derecho de antigüedad…

-¡NO! Seré yo, refuta Restia.

-Seré yo…

-Yo…

-Yo…

-Yo…

La gota en la nunca de las chicas creció. Y a Issei le broto una por la "peculiar" discusión entre las tres chicas…

-Ma, ma. Tranquilas las tres, para hacerlo de forma democrática, lo dejaremos a la suerte, dice el peli negro.

El chico con su brazo libre crea una cajita en su mano en la cual se encontraban ocho balotas con números del uno al ocho.

-En esta caja hay ocho balotas con números del uno al ocho, cada una o la que desee participar tomara una, el número que saquen, corresponderá a su turno. Quien trate de hacer trampa será desclasificada…

Las chicas asienten en acuerdo con la sugerencia del peli negro, aunque Restia, Yumma y Elsha se abstuvieron de "manipular" el sorteo para no ser descalificadas.

-Bien. Las que quieran participar además de Res, Yumma y Elsha, levanten la mano y pasare por cada una para que tome una balota…

Para sorpresa del chico todas participarían y una todas tomaron una de las balotas de la caja Issei procedió a anunciar los resultados…

-Bien. A quien le toco la numero uno...

Para molestia de la rubia y la morena, quien obtuvo la uno fue Restia que luego de mostrársela al peli negro daba saltitos de alegría. Issei reía. (Cabe resaltar que sus pechos rebotaban con cada salto)…

-La dos…

La reina dragón mostro la balota mientras sonreía de forma sutil...

-Tres…

Saori muestra su balota con el tres…

-Cuatro…

Yumma muestra el número cuatro en su balota.

-Cinco…

La joven Phonex muy roja, muestra el número de su balota…

-Seis…

Una rojísima Irina mostro su balota.

-Siete…

Elsha mostro el numero con una cara de enojo al casi ser la última…

-Entonces por obvias razones Est-chan le toco la balota número ocho.

La chica espíritu sagrado asiente en respuesta…

-Bueno, entonces empecemos. Vamos Res, dice el peli negro…

La pareja fue al lugar un poco más alejado de las termales, el cual era el baño donde se lava el cuerpo antes de entrar… lugar en el cual habían banquillos para sentarse mientras se enjuagan, cubos de maderas, esponjas, toallas, jabón, entre otros implementos de aseo…

Una feliz Restia tomo asiento dándole la espalda a Issei para que iniciara su trabajo. El peli negro inicio su labor mojando la esponja para luego untándole jabón, prosiguió a lavar la espalda de la chica, su piel es suave, sin dejar de ser firme, con delicadeza pero sin exagerar solo la necesaria para no ser brusco… a los pocos minutos termino su tarea, pero la chica no se levantó de su asiento a pesar de ello. Gira su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a frente, Restia sonreía de forma traviesa, a lo cual Issei dedujo que el lavado no había terminado ¿aun?...

-Aún no ha terminado ¿cierto? Dice el peli negro sonriendo ya que luego de compartir con la espíritu llego a conocerla mucho, quizás en su totalidad.

La chica amplio su sonrisa…

-Así es, amado mío. El que laves mí solo mi espalda no es suficiente, quiero un baño de cuerpo completo…

-No hay forma de hacerte cambiar de parecer ¿verdad?…

-No.

Fue la simple respuesta de la chica aun sonriendo…

Issei solo podía negar con la cabeza mientras sonreía, sin duda Restia es muy "especial" no es que le disgustara la actitud traviesa de la chica… sin más opción, procedió a cumplir con el capricho de su dama oscura… el peli negro se percató que el rostro de la chica se sonrojo cuando le lavaba el área de los pechos parece dicha área le es bastante sensible, cuando llego a los muslos fue muy cuidadoso y solo llego hasta cierto límite respetando mucho la parte intima de la chica…

-Bien mi dama oscura, he terminado, dice Issei sonriendo.

Restia también le sonríe y pasa sus brazos por el cuello del chico atrayéndolo dándole un beso, un beso que duro alrededor de dos minutos, en el cual cada uno mostraba sus sentimientos al otro… terminado el beso Restia regreso a las termales feliz y con un pequeño tinte rosa en sus mejillas… ignorando las miradas de muerte que le daban Yumma y Elsha.

Tiamat salió de las termales, camino hasta el lugar donde la esperaba Issei y tomo asiento.

-Quiero el mismo trato que Restia, dice la reina dragón.

El chico sonrió a las palabras de la peli azul, aunque pensándolo bien, sería un comienzo para fortalecer lazos con su peón…

Al igual que con Restia empezó lavando la espalda de la dragona, la piel de Tiamat es suave pero firme, luego de terminar, siguió el frente, que curiosamente al igual que con Restia, el área de los mas que desarrollados pechos de la dragona también son bastante sensibles al nunca haber sido tocados por alguien, ya que uno que otro leve gemido escapo de los labios de la reina dragón al igual que un tinte rosa adorno sus mejillas, en la parte de los muslos al igual que con la chica espíritu oscuro fue muy cuidadoso respetando la zona privada de la dragona… luego de unos minutos termino su labor.

-He terminado mi reina dragón. También ¿quieres un beso como Res? Dice/pregunta el peli negro en broma.

Pero no se esperó lo que podría decirse fue la respuesta de la dragona, quien envuelve sus brazos en el cuello del chico lo atrae hacia ella sellando sus labios en un beso. Issei debía admitir que fue sorprendió en un principio pero regreso el gesto. El beso fue apasionado que duro entre dos o tres minutos… las chicas en las termales se sorprendieron por la acción de la dragona, pero también estaban celosas al ver el beso apasionado entre los dos…

-Espero eso te enseñe a no retarme, dice Tiamat con voz sensual, terminado el beso.

-Comprendo. Aunque al ver que no te intimidad ante un reto, solo hace más estimulante el desafiarte, responde el peli negro en un tono de voz igual al de la dragona sonriendo.

Tiamat luego de escuchar la respuesta del peli negro regreso a las termales con una sonrisa, realmente disfrutara mucho el ser sierva del chico en más de un sentido.

[No creí llegar a ver el día en que alguien tocase a Tiamat a tal grado y viviera para contarlo. Considérate afortunado. En estos momentos deberías estar muerto, pero en vez de eso recibiste un beso de ella, y puedo jurar que al igual que la Maou es su primer beso]

[Pues que me envidien. Recibí el primer beso de dos poderosa reinas, una demoniza y una dragona.]

[Lo reafirmo, eres un bastado con suerte.]

El turno de la elfo peli violeta llego, salió de las termales y fue hacia el peli negro tomando asiento dándole la espalda.

-Buenoooo. Mi hermosa elfo, usted me dirá que solicitara, un baño sencillo o completo, dice/pregunta Issei.

La peli violeta se sonrojo un poco al entender a que hace referencia el chico con tratamiento "completo"…

Pero aun así respondió un poco avergonzada.

-Co…completo

-A sus órdenes mi guerrera…

Issei procedió a consentir a su peli purpura, lavando su espalda, la piel de la chica es suave y firme, luego pasa al frente, al igual que con las dos primeras chicas, Saori también se sonrojo cuando el peli negro lavaba el área de sus pechos, e igualmente fue cuidadoso cuando llego a los muslos de la chica de no ir mas allá de lo necesario respetando su zona intima. Luego de varios minutos termino.

-Bueno mi guerrera, he terminado, dice el chico sonriendo.

Saori también le sonríe y envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Issei atrayéndolo para luego unir sus labios en un beso suave, el cual duro un poco más de un minuto… luego de terminado el beso se separan y la chica regresa a las termales con una sonrisa.

Yumma al ver que llego su turno, salió de las termales hacia el peli negro tomando asiento dándole su espalda.

-Creo no hace falta preguntar que pedirá mi querida Yumma-chan, después de todo es obvio, dice Issei.

-Así es. Quiero un tratamiento completo, por no decir especial, responde la chica.

-A la orden…

El pelinegro procedió a consentir a su Dateshin, comenzado a lavar la espalda de la chica, su piel suave pero firme. Al terminar con la espalda la chica se gira para que el chico terminara con su tarea, un tinte rosa adorno el rostro de la morena mientras Issei lavaba el área de sus pechos y leves gemidos escapaban de sus labios. La chica feliz se dejaba consentir/querer, luego siguió con las piernas y muslos de las chicas, que al igual que las otras tres chicas respeto su Zona privada.

-Bueno mi reina. He terminado…

Yumma sonrió y procedió a "recompensar" a Issei con un beso muy apasionado que duro hasta que ambos sintieron la necesidad de respirar, al separarse un fino hilo de saliva fue visible dando muestra de lo "intenso" que fue…

-Bien, dejo que sigas con las demás, dice la chica regresando a las termales con un muy sexy movimientos de cadera.

El peli negro sonreía y no podía evitar pensar que es muy afortunado en verdad, tener a varias chicas hermosas y fuerte que lo aman, cada uno con algo especial que las hace únicas, por lo que reafirmo sus dos promesas que había hecho. Amarlas, respetarlas, valorarlas por igual a todas, y que si alguien tiene la osadía de siquiera intentar lastimar a alguna de ellas, no vivirá para ver un nuevo amanecer.

Siguió el turno de Ravel, la cual camino hacia el peli negro con un rostro rojo brillante por el hecho de estar desnuda frente al chico y que el también lo estuviera, es su primera vez en este tipo de situaciones y no sabe cómo reaccionar, es verdad que está comprometida con él, pero eso no lo hace menos vergonzoso… ya habiendo tomado asiento le dio la espalda a Issei para que no viera el más que notorio rojo en su cara.

-Mi Phonex-chan, sé que estas nerviosa y avergonzada por la situación actual, pero si tanto te incomoda no tienes que obligarte a hacerlo. Entiendo perfectamente que esto es completamente nuevo para ti, y más el hecho de que es tu primera vez viendo a un chico desnudo, y que este te ve desnuda a ti, dice el peli negro tratando de calmar a joven rubia.

-N…no se pre…preocupe Is…issei-san, no le mentiré que es mi primera vez este tipo de situaciones y me avergüenza, pero es algo que quiero experimentar, y más con la persona que me he enamorado, responde la chica con mucha sinceridad.

Issei sonríe un poco, la verdad es que Ravel puede llegar a ser un tanto terca cuando se lo propone…

-Está bien. Pero para no presionarte tanto, será solo la espalda…

-N…no. Qui…quiero el mismo trato que las demás…

Esa propuesta audaz de la chica sí que sorprendió…

-Estas segura Ravel.

-S…sí.

La joven rubia no quería quedarse atrás, por lo que esta es una perfecta oportunidad de dar inicio a fortalecer su ya formalizada relación con el chico que ama, por lo que nada en el mundo permitirá que su timidez se lo impida. Por más prometida que fuera de él, eso solo está escrito, "mera formalidad", ella misma debía esforzarse para que su relación sea verdadera y no un simple acuerdo escrito en papel.

-Está bien…

El peli negro no muy convencido procedió a lavar la espalda de la chica, la piel de la joven Phonex es suave y firme. El peli negro lo hacía con calma para no incomodar a la joven rubia. En menos de cinco minutos ya había terminado.

-Bueno mi Phonex-chan. Ya termine tu espalda. De verdad, no tienes que forzarte a continuar si no te sientes preparada aun, entiendo que quieres que nuestra relación sea verdadera y no un mero acuerdo escrito en un papel, podemos ir paso a paso sin presiones…

Ravel gira quedando frente a frente al peli negro y lo ve a los ojos.

-E…en re…realidad n…no lo hago por presionarme a mí misma. Lo hago porque en verdad lo deseo. Lo amo y por eso ello no solo he decidido entregarle mi corazón, también mi cuerpo y alma. No negare que me avergüenza estar desnuda frente a un chico, pero mientras ese chico sea tu no me importa las veces que me vea desnuda. Una relación también tiene bases en la confianza, y yo confió plenamente en ti…

Issei solo pudo sonreír a las palabras de la rubia, son sinceras, pero se podía apreciar un poco de vergüenza en ellas, él sabe que Ravel no es una chica muy reservada y son pocos los afortunados que pueden verla sin su máscara de Ojou-sama, y él es uno de esos afortunados…

-Soy muy afortunado al tener a ti como a las demás chicas, todas hermosas, fuertes, y a la vez diferentes, pero cada una con algo único que las hace especiales. Y para mostrarles que las quiero de verdad como ustedes a mí, las amare, respetare, valorare por igual aunque suene como una gran mentira de mi parte, pero sobre todo protegeré aunque me cueste la vida. Quería confirmar que estuvieras totalmente segura de lo que quieres y lo he confirmado, así que mi Phonex-chan, permítame continuar mimándola…

Ravel se sonrojo ante las palabras del chico, las cuales le llenaron el corazón de un calor reconfortante, no tenían ni una sola pisca de malicia en ellas, le dio una hermosa sonrisa al chico, ya que aquellas palabras alejaron gran parte de la vergüenza en la joven rubia, fortaleciendo su iniciada relación… las chicas que estaban en las termales escucharon toda la conversación entre la pareja, y al igual que la Phonex una sonrisa adorno el rostros de cada una, ya que al igual que con Ravel un calor reconfortante lleno sus corazones por las palabras del peli negro.

Con todo aclarado, Issei reanudó con el baño de la chica, Ravel aun un poco avergonzada pero más segura solo se dejó "consentir/mimar" por el chico, pero cuando Issei lavaba en área de sus pechos, la chica sentía pequeños descargas electrizantes MUY estimulantes, sus pechos al nunca antes ser tocados por otra persona que no fuera ella misma son muy sensibles, y los movimientos del chico aunque suaves y sin ninguna intención más que lavar dicha área la excitaban y no podía evitar que leves gemidos escaparan de sus labios en ocasiones. Cuando el chico termino con dicha parte, Ravel dio un suspiro para calmarse a sí misma. Pero aun el baño no había terminado. Issei siguió con los brazos, luego las piernas llegando hasta medio muslo, el peli negro se detuvo, miro una vez más a la rubia en busca de duda, vio que estaba sonrojada. La Phonex entendió lo que preguntaba en chico con la mirada, por lo que le dio una afirmación con la cabeza indicándole o dándole su autorización de que puede continuar, una vez comprobado esto el chico siguió con la última respetando la zona privada de la chica parte para concluir con el baño.

-Bueno mi princesa Phonex-dragón, he terminado, espero el baño haya sido de su total agrado, dice el peli negro sonriendo.

-lo fue, ya que ha sido muy refrescante, por lo que debo darte recompensarte, responde/dice la rubia sonrojada.

-Hmm… y que será esa recompensa, pregunta el chico

Ravel lo abraza por el cuello y lo atrae hacia ella para luego unir sus labios a los de Issei en un beso, su primer beso, uno suave, tierno y lleno de amor. El peli negro podía sentir todo el amor y cariño de la chica en ese suave beso, el cual no dudo en corresponder con la misma intensidad para que la chica ya que estaba seguro que ese el primero para ella y quería que tuviera un buen recuerdo de él.

La pareja se separó luego de un poco más de un minuto.

-¿Sabes? Por recompensas como esa, no me molestaría darte todo los días un baño de esponja, dice el chico mientras sonreía.

Ravel se sonrojo pero sonrió de igual forma…

-Es una propuesta tentadora, la cual voy a tener en cuenta…

Luego de darle un segundo beso corto regresa a las termales muy feliz…

-Alguien parece muy feliz, dice Elsha sonriendo viendo a la joven Phonex.

-No lo niego. He dado los primeros pasos creando las bases de los cimientos en mi relación con el chico que amo, para que sea una relación verdadera y no algo escrito en un papel, responde la joven rubia con una sonrisa.

-Y lo has hecho muy bien dado el paso más difícil, que es absoluta confianza entre ambos, la cual mostraste en una interacción como la que acabas de tener, dice Yumma.

-Me avergüenza el hecho de que un chico me vea desnuda. Pero si ese chico es el no tengo de que avergonzarme, dice la Phonex.

-Así se habla. Ise será el único hombre que tendrá el privilegio de vernos desnudas. Bien, Irina es tu turno así que anda y ve para que pueda seguir yo, dice Elsha.

-S…si, y…ya v…voy, responde la castaña con un rojo brillante en su rostro.

-Irina. Si de verdad amas a Ise, no debería importante tanto el hecho de que vea y toque tu cuerpo desnudo. Este tipo de interacción es algo natural e indispensable en una pareja, muestra una total confianza entre ambos, cimientos que ayudan sostener la relación. Si no puedes hacer algo como esto, te será más difícil por no decir imposible el que puedas tener intimidad con él, dice Elsha.

La castaña medita las palabras dichas por su compañera de equipo, luego da un suspiro…

-Tienes razón. Issei-kun siempre fue alguien muy importante en mi vida, aun después de que nos separamos por muchos años, no ha habido algún chico que lograda despertar en mi los mismos sentimientos que el logro. Sentimientos que solo hasta hace poco logre entender, ahora tengo una nueva oportunidad de estar junto a él de iniciar un relación, no puedo dejar que mi timidez y la vergüenza de que me vea desnuda se conviertan en un obstáculo para ello. Amo a Issei-kun y are todo lo posible por permanecer a su lado, dice la castaña decidida.

-Me alegra oír eso. Ahora ve halla y da los primeros pasos para ello, anima Elsha.

Irina asiente en respuesta, se levanta y camina hacia el peli negro quien le esperaba. En su rostro se podía apreciar un sonrojo que la hacía ver más linda, al llegar tomo asiento dándole la espalda a Issei.

-Bien. Estas lista mi guerrera, tú me dirás que deseas…

-L…lo mi…mismo que a l…las chicas, responde la castaña.

-Te preguntare lo mismo que a Ravel, aunque estoy seguro que todas nos han escuchado, pero aun así lo preguntare. De verdad ¿esto es lo que quieres? no tienes que presionarte, era y soy consciente de tus sentimientos desde días después de reencarnarte como mi dragoo. Al igual que con las demás chicas. No soy ciego, me hacia el tonto para darles tiempos de aclarar sus sentimientos. No quería ni quiero presionarlas. No tengo prisa, puedo esperar que estés segura de ti misma de lo que sientes y quieres, dice el peli negro.

Irina gira su cuerpo quedando frente a frente con el chico…

-Desde que éramos niños he tenido sentimientos por ti, pensaba que era de amistad en ese entonces, pero cuando tuvimos que separarnos ese sentimiento siempre permaneció hay presente todo el tiempo, nadie pudo despertar en mi ese algo que tu lograste. Solo hasta hace poco, entendí que es eso que siento por ti, pero para hecho tuve que morir y renacer. Y eso es que te amo, que desde que era una niña te he amado, eso es lo que siento por ti. Y lo que deseo es estar siempre a tu lado, no solo como tu caballera o dragoo, quiero estarlo como una de tus novias o esposas, ya que soy consciente de que no eres de una sola sino de todas nosotras, dice la chica con su vista fija en los ojos de Issei.

El peli negro también mira los ojos violetas de la chica, no hay duda o vacilación en ellos, al igual que en las palabras de la castaña. Así que sonríe antes de responderle…

-Has tomado tu decisión. Además, sabes que no puedo ser hombre de una sola mujer, si estás bien con eso, no tengo problema con aceptarte, solo me queda esforzarme en hacerte feliz y cuidarte, porque ya te amo igual que a las demás…

Aquellas palabras del peli negro alegraron enormemente a la castaña al igual que le hicieron brotar algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Porque lloras mi guerrera, pregunta el peli negro mientras usa sus pulgares para limpiar las lágrimas del rostro de la chica.

-De felicidad… Desde que pude aclarar mis sentimientos hacia ti, soñé con el momento de poder decirte que siento. Pero soñé más con poder ser correspondida. Y escucharte decir que me amas mi hace feliz de que mi sueño se cumpliera y no fuera una aspiración inalcanzable o simple ilusión, responde la castaña con una hermosa sonrisa y unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Pues no es un sueño ni ilusión. Es la realidad, y tal como me escuchaste mi guerrera, te amo, nunca lo olvides, dice una vez más el chico sonriéndole mientras limpia las lágrimas del rostro de la castaña.

Irina no pudo más y abrazo al chico por el cuello atrayéndolo y une sus labios con los del peli negro en un beso, un beso suave y tierno pero lleno de amor. Issei no dudo en corresponder el beso en el cual podía percibir todos los sentimientos de la castaña hacia él. Luego de un poco más de un minuto se separaron.

-Gracias por hacerme feliz, dice Irina sonriendo y un sonrojo es sus mejillas.

-No hay porque agradecer. Aria toda por siempre ver una sonrisa en mis chicas, responde Issei igual de sonriente.

La castaña no podía estar más agradecía con la vida por esta segunda oportunidad de vivir, de estar con la persona que siempre ha amado y que también la ama. Oportunidad que no desaprovecharía.

-Bien mi guerrera, permítame consentirla…

Irina le dio la espalda una vez más al chico para que este empezara con el baño.

El peli negro preparo todo y empezó a lavar la espalda de la chica, percatándose que su piel es suave y firme, luego de unos minutos de término, la castaña se gira quedando una vez más frente a frente con el chico quien pudo apreciar un notorio sonrojo en la chica.

-Si te es muy vergonzoso, podemos dejarlo hasta aquí, no tienes por qué presionarte…

La castaña niega con la cabeza a las palabras del peli negro. Ella también quería consolidar su relación con el chico a quien ama. Su vergüenza y timidez no serán obstáculos para ellos, ya dio el primer paso, por lo que dará el segundo.

-Me avergüenza estar desnuda frente a un chico y que este también lo esté frente a mí, no lo negare. Es mi primera vez en una situación de este tipo, por lo que no sé muy bien cómo reaccionar. Pero de lo que si estoy segura es que quiero ir hasta el final, mientras seas tú quien me vea y toque desnuda no me importa, quiero dar los primeros pasos para afianzar nuestra prematura relación y esta es la mejor forma y opción, te amo y confió plenamente en ti… por lo que no permitiré que mi timidez y vergüenza se conviertan en un obstáculo para mi sueño de ser tu novia y esposa…

El peli negro sonrió a las palabras de la castaña, sinceras y sin dudas en ellas.

-De acuerdo mi guerrera…

Issei reanudó con el baño de la chica, Irina aun un poco avergonzada pero más segura se dejó "mimar" por el chico, pero cuando Issei lavaba en área de sus pechos, la chica sentía pequeñas descargas electrizantes bastante estimulantes, sus pechos al nunca antes ser tocados por otra persona que no fuera ella misma son muy sensibles. Los movimientos del chico aunque suaves y sin ninguna intención más que lavar dicha área, la excitaban no podía evitar que leves gemidos escaparan de sus labios en ocasiones. Cuando el chico termino de lavar dicha parte, Irina dio un suspiro para calmarse a sí misma. Pero aun el baño no había terminado. Issei siguió con los brazos, luego las piernas llegando hasta medio muslo, el peli negro se detuvo, miro a los ojos de la castaña en busca de duda, vio que estaba sonrojada. Irina entendió la preguntaba aunque no fuera una verbal, por lo que le dio una afirmación con la cabeza indicándole o dándole su autorización de que puede continuar, una vez comprobado esto el chico siguió con la última respetando la zona privada de la chica parte para concluir con el baño.

-Bien. He terminado, espero hallas disfrutado del baño…

-Sí. Y mucho…

La castaña abrazo del cuello al chico atrayéndolo dándole un segundo beso en el cual ambos podían sentir todo el amor él/ella le transmitía…

-Gracias por hacerme feliz. Te dejo que sigas con Elsha y Est-chan que son las ultimas, te quiero mi Da-r-ling…

Tras decir aquello, Irina regreso a las termales con una sonrisa de pura felicidad… sus amigas y compañeras de grupo al verla le dieron su aprobación con el pulgar arriba… por su parte el chico no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la forma en que lo llamo la castaña, pero salió de su asombro y sonrió…

Elsha al ver que su turno por fin había llegado salió de las termales y marcho en dirección hacia el peli negro, una vez llego tomo asiento…

-Bueno. Que va ordenar mi hermosa dragona…

La rubia se sonrojo levemente por la nueva forma en que el chico la llamo, pero aun así sonrió.

-Quiero un baño completo…

-Como ordene…

El pelinegro procedió a mimar a su dragona rubia, comenzado a lavar la espalda de la chica, su piel suave pero firme. Al terminar con la espalda la chica se gira para que el chico terminara con su tarea, un tinte rosa adorno el rostro de la oji azul mientras Issei lavaba el área de sus pechos y leves gemidos escapaban de sus labios. La chica feliz se dejaba consentir/querer, luego siguió con las piernas y muslos de las chicas, que al igual que las otras tres chicas respeto su Zona privada.

-Listo mi dragona. Espero halla disfrutado del baño…

-Mucho… y aquí está tu recompensa por el buen servicio…

La rubia le abraza del cuello atrayéndolo para luego unir sus labios a los del chico en un apasionado beso que duro hasta que ambos tuvieron la necesidad de respirar, al separarse un fino hilo de saliva dio muestra de la intensidad del beso.

-Por recompensas como esa, no me molestaría darte baños de esponja cada que me lo pidas…

-Pensare en tu propuesta, es muy tentadora. Ahora te dejo seguir con Est-chan…

La rubia sonriente regreso a las termales, y al igual que la morena, con un muy sexy movimientos de caderas… Issei por su parte solo la miraba mientras sonreía, no hay duda que sus chicas son únicas…

La chica espíritu sagrado al ver llegar su turno, sale de las termales caminando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el chico toma asiento.

-Mi reina de acero, estoy a sus órdenes…

-Quiero un trato igual al que han tenido las demás…

Aunque Issei ya estaba acostumbrado a expresión neutra y voz monótona de la chica, no pudo evitar tener el mismo pensamiento que ha tenido desde hace un tiempo… por lo que apoya su cabeza en el hombro derecho de la peli blanca.

-¿Sabes algo mi reina de acero? Tiempo después de que me convirtiera en tu contratista y empezar a conocerte, he querido poder hacer que seas más expresiva. Pero, si fuera así, no serias mi linda Est-chan. La cual conozco. Además, las veces que muestras una emoción te hace ver aún más linda, dice Issei para finalizar dándole un beso a la chica en la mejilla.

A la espíritu sagrado, las palabras y el beso del peli negro, consiguieron un notorio sonrojo en su rostro, al igual que un pequeña sonrisa…

El pelinegro procedió a mimar a su loli sagrada, comenzado a lavar la espalda de la chica, su piel suave pero firme. Al terminar con la espalda, la chica se gira para que el chico terminara con su tarea, un tinte rosa adorno el rostro de la oji azul mientras Issei lavaba el área de sus pechos y leves gemidos escapaban de sus labios. La chica feliz se dejaba consentir/querer, luego siguió con las piernas y muslos de las chicas, que al igual que las otras tres chicas respeto su Zona privada.

-Bueno mi reina de acero, he terminado, espero hallas disfrutado del baño…

La chica asiente con la cabeza, pero no se levanta del lugar donde está sentada, como si quisiera decir algo, pero sin saber cómo… el chico al notar esto decide preguntar…

-Mi reina de acero. Si quieres decirme o pedirme algo, dómelo, no seas tímida…

-Yo veía que cada vez que terminabas de bañar a una de las chicas, siempre te besaban y tú a ellas. Además, la espíritu oscuro siempre que te pide un beso se lo das, yo quería sabes si…

El peli negro la interrumpe ya que entendió lo que la ella quería decir…

-Si te puedo dar un beso…

Ella asiente en respuesta…

-Si es lo que en verdad quieres, no tengo problema…

La peli blanca al obtener la respuesta que deseaba, toma el rostro del chico entre sus manos, se acerca acortando la distancia entre ambos hasta unir sus labios en un beso, uno lento, suave y tierno… el cual dura un poco más de un minuto…

-Espero te haya gustado, dice Issei.

La chica asiente en respuesta con una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa… luego regresa con el resto de las chicas, a las termales…

-Bueno, mis amores, las dejo regreso al baño de los hombres a concluir un asunto que tengo pendiente…

-No tienes porque. A Ravel e Irina ya no les avergüenza ni incomoda que estés aquí y las veas desnuda. Puedes quedarte ya igual dentro de unos minutos saldremos, dice Elsha.

-Quizás. Pero debes tener en cuenta que esto no es un baño mixto. Además, quiero "agradecerle" al gobernador, responde/dice Issei con una sonrisa maligna.

Las chicas asienten y deciden dejar al chico "agradecerle" al caído…

-Las veo luego…

El peli negro extiende sus alas y regresa al baño de los hombres…

-Hola. Me extrañaron, pregunta el chico descendiendo tocando la superficie del agua con sus pies sin hundirse en ella…

-No exactamente. Pero debo decir que eres alguien con una suerte envidiable cuando se trata de mujeres, responde/dice el caído.

-Le doy la razón gobernador, pero créame, no quera estar en los zapatos de el cuando ellas están de mal humor, dice Belzard.

-Gracias por los halagos, gracias. Y hablando de eso, debo darles las gracias gobernador, dice Issei.

-No hay necesidad, fue divertido ayudar…

-Insisto…

-Está bien… pero no quiero ni deseo un baño de esponja…

-Por eso no se preocupe, tengo algo más refrescante, dice Issei oscuramente.

En eso Belzard y Azazel se percatan que la temperatura del agua desciende drásticamente… pero antes de que pudieran salir, toda el agua se congelo imposibilitándoles moverse.

-Vamos vamos. No hay porque huir, Issei es un chico bueno y va a agradecerles por su ayuda…

Luego de eso enormes pilares de hielo sobresalían del baño de los hombres y en el interior de dos de ellos se podían apreciar al caído y Belzard convertidos en paletas… luego de "vengarse" Issei salió de las termales silbando una melodía animadamente.

**-0-**

Bien hasta aquí dejare este avance para que se calmen. Además, quería sacar la escena de las termales adaptada a la línea que marcha mi fic por así decirlo, el motivo de porque hasta aquí es porque ya no habrá más avances, la próxima actualización será el capítulo a su 100X100%. Lo otro es que estoy re-puntualizando escenas del rating game ya que no me gusta de un todo como han quedado algunas peleas ya que las veo simplonas y yo como soy perfeccionista, estoy afinado esos detalles y cambiando ciertos aspectos aquí y allá. Y lo como ya he dicho anterior mente, para joder a ciertos "pendejos" que han mandado PRV ofensivos pidiendo o más bien **EXIGIENDO** que deje de rascarme los huevos y publique el put0 capitulo rápido… por lo que me permito recordarles que **YO** no soy empleado de ninguno de ustedes y mucho menos me pagan un sueldo por escribir, y si escribo este fic es porque me sale de los Huevos hacerlo y si quiero lo dejo y **NADIE** me puede obligar a continuarlo si no me da la put gana… soy una persona paciente, pero todos tenemos un límite y dichas personas me rebosaron la paciencia con sus **EXIGENCIAS… **

A los lectores/seguidores de mis otros dos fics, les pido disculpas por no haber actualizado aun. Pero como he dicho antes, no pienso someterme al capricho de unos idiotas que se creen con derecho a mandarme como si fueran mi empleador. Además, estoy con problemas hasta el cuello y por más que trato de buscar maneras de salir de ellos, voy cayendo más al fondo… bueno no me extenderé más y tampoco voy a dar tantas explicaciones… así que para no dar más vueltas os digo que actualizare cuando pueda, ["lo cual aplica para mis tres historias"]…

Bien hasta aquí entonces y nos leemos una vez más cuando tenga listo todo el capítulo y lo republique, así que no dejen reviews ya que después no podrán comentar y no quiero que por ello me llenen la bandeja de mensajes de la página… bien sin más hasta pronto… se despide aten92… bey bey…

P.D: he publicado una nueva historia de DxD con un toque de DBZ. Cuya idea me ha rondado la cabeza desde que lei un cross hace ya mucho tiempo y decidí escribir dicha idea… chéquenlo y dejen sus comentarios al respecto. Pero esta historia sea actualizada de forma ocasional, no sera muy activa ya que estoy sacando muchas historias y no quiero perder el hilo de todas por no centrarme en una sola.


End file.
